El Ninja de la Esperanza
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: que hubiera pasado si el día del nacimiento de Naruto, el fuera encontrado por Saori y sus caballeros después de la primera batalla contra marte, y también si Naruto no es Naruto, donde el es el caballero de la luz y la oscuridad, y ninja de Konoha. no estoy seguro si es un buen summary pero perdon es la primera vez que escribo.
1. Quien soy?

**El ninja de la esperanza.**

 **Hola a todos esta es mi primer fic en este lugar, espero les guste, a pero antes debo decir lo siguiente Naruto y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen porque si lo fuera las armaduras seria aún mejor que las de la primera temporada y Naruto tendría el Rinnegan desde que nació.**

 **Esta historia es de como seria si Naruto cuando era un bebe fue encontrado por Saori y los caballeros en la 1era pelea contra marte, y más aun si Naruto no es Naruto quieren saber a qué me refiero pues lean:**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.1 quien soy.

Nos ubicamos en el planeta marte, donde se está llevando a cabo una pelea, en este momento 8 sujetos están en el lugar pero solo 3 de ellos están de pie, los otros 4 están tendidos en el suelo sin poder moverse por los golpes de la pelea, otra está dentro de un árbol gigante el cual emite una luz dorada; los 3 sujetos que están de pie son un hombre de 30 años cabello castaño, ojos chocolate, y portando una armadura de color dorado con detalles rojos con un cristal azul en el pecho, pero con unas partes rotas o cubiertas de oscuridad, la otra es una chica de 13 años cabello rubio-castaño, ojos violetas, y una armadura de color blanco con verdes acuáticos y detalles rosa y un cristal rosa en el pecho y también con marcas de oscuridad, el otro es un chico de 13 años cabello rojo algo salvaje, ojos rojos, piel gris, unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas similares a bigotes de zorro, porta una armadura de color negro con detalles rojos y un cristal de color purpura en el pecho, ellos son Seiya de Sagitario, Yuna de Águila y por ultimo Koga de Pegaso, aunque este último durante la pelea Apsu, el dios de la oscuridad se apodero de su cuerpo e intento acabar con Saori la reencarnación de la diosa Athena.

Los demás caballeros intentaron detenerlo y expulsar a Apsu de su cuerpo, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, pero solo 2 caballeros lograron seguir de pie.-Koga escucha tienes que luchar y expulsar a Apsu de tu interior- exclamo el de pelo castaño, tan solo para que sus palabras fueran ignoradas y recibir una fuerte patada del peli rojo; la peli rubia-castaña del lugar estaba por recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla de no ser porque lo esquivo y agarro la mano del peli rojo.

-Koga-kun por favor reacciona, regresa a ser tu expulsa a Apsu- dijo en un susurro que apenas se escuchó pero Koga/Apsu solo la tomo del brazo y la lanzo lejos, hubiera sido un fuerte golpe de no ser porque Seiya la atrapo y la puso a su lado. Ambos caballeros observaron al peli rojo de piel gris que solo los miraba de manera aburrida,- **ríndanse Seiya de Sagitario y Yuna de Águila no podrán contra mí, aun por más que sea su esfuerzo, pronto este cuerpo me pertenecerá y la oscuridad cubrirá al mundo y acabare con Athena** -dijo el dios de la oscuridad desde el cuerpo del chico.

Eso solo hiso enojar a los caballeros, ellos no permitirían que el dios se salga con la suya, y Yuna no dejaría que el ser de maldad se apoderara del cuerpo de su mejor amigo y también chico que ama (nota: vamos díganme quien no notaria que tanto Koga como Yuna se aman, solo un tonto ciego, idiota o un gay como Justin Beber no lo notario)- KOGA POR QUE NO ESCUCHAS ES TANTO LO PROFUNDO DONDE TE MANTIENE APSU QUE NO PUEDES ESCUCHARNOS- grito el oji-chocolate con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero mientras esto sucedía en el exterior, en el interior del chico todo era oscuridad, ni una sola pisca de luz en los alrededores, - **dentro de poco dejaras de existir Koga de Pegaso** -fue lo que dijo un espectro de color negro con ojos rojos, este es el alma de Apsu el dios de la oscuridad el cual estaba observando a un chico de cabello rojo algo alborotado, piel algo morena , unas marcas en las mejillas con una armadura de color blanco como la luz con detalles rojos y un cristal de color azul cielo en pecho este chico es Koga caballero de Pegaso ; en eso recibe un gruñido de algo que estaba cerca de ellos- **deja en paz al cachorro me escuchaste Apsu** -gruño lo que parecía ser un zorro gigante de color naranja rojizo, lo que lo hacía resaltar de los demás zorros ( aparte de su tamaño) era también que tenía 9 colas; el espectro solo observo al zorro y con voz divertida dijo **-y que si no lo hago, ¿Qué aras atacarme?** \- pero en eso recibe un puñetazo de una sombra que luego se alejó y se posó adelante del zorro pero dándole la espalda a este- el no, pero yo si- fue lo que se escuchó de la otra persona; esa persona era un hombre de cabello rubio alborotado de 25 años ojos azules, traía un taje azul con sandalias azules y vendas en los tobillos, traía puesto un chaleco antibalas verde y un tipo de abrigo de manga corta de color blanco con llamas rojas en los bordes inferiores y los kan jis de 4to hokage en la espalda, una cinta de color azul con una placa metálica con la imagen de una hoja atada a su frente;- **yondaime-** exclamó el zorro de 9 colas -¿Quién eres y que haces en el cuerpo de mi hijo?- pregunto el rubio viendo detenidamente a Apsu, pero lo único que recibió fue una risilla de este pare después contestar- **así que este es tu hijo, espero puedas despedirte, por que pronto este cuerpo me pertenecerá y el dejara de existir** -.

-NOOO….-fue el grito que se escuchó acompañado del sonido de cadenas las cuales envolvieron a Apsu,-no permitiré que te apoderes del cuerpo de mi sochi- la voz provenía de una mujer de 25 años cabello rojo, ojos violeta, tenía un vestido blanco con un mandil verde agua y sandalias negras- **kushina-** dijo el zorro, los recién llegados le quitaron la mirada a Apsu y la enfocaron en su hijo, después de 13 años por fin podían verlo, aunque no era este el mejor de los casos, pero al menos era bueno verlo.- sochi despierta tienes que expulsar a este maniático de ti, por favor hazlo- exclamo la peli roja, tan solo para que él no la escuche.

De regreso al exterior, en este momento Seiya preparaba su técnica más conocida, reunió su cosmo en su puños derecho y después la imagen de un caballo alado apareció detrás de el-(si lanzo el _**Pegasus ryuseyken**_ , al cristal de su pecho tal vez pueda expulsar la mayor parte de la oscuridad, pero que expulse a Apsu eso dependerá de él)- pensó el caballero dorado al momento de lanzar la técnica que impacto el pecho del peli rojo del cual en el cristal una gran cantidad de masa oscuro empezó a salir y este, con esto expulso la mayoría de la oscuridad, pero esta estaba por volver a entrar, de no ser porque Yuna en un momento de desesperación para no volver a ver al peli rojo en la oscuridad se lanzó a él y lo abrazo del cuello-Koga-kun por favor despierta- exclamo la oji violeta; mientras que en el interior el peli rojo empezaba a despertar y se podían observar sus ojos de un color azul como el mar, sus padres al ver que despertaba, se alegraban y este aun podía oír lo que la peli rubia-castaña le decía-por favor despierta y recuerda quien eres- - **yo soy Apsu el dios de la oscuridad…..yo soy…yo soy…** -era lo que decía el peli rojo aún bajo la influencia de Apsu, pero en el interior el caballero de Pegaso cada vez más despierto empezaba a decir en una voz apenas audible- yo soy…- - vamos di quien eres, recuerda que tú eres…- pero fue cortada por el grito del chico que grito su nombre pero que sorprendió a sus padres-KOGA DE PEGASO…- y así finalmente logro expulsar a Apsu de él y volver a ser el.

 **Bueno aquí el capítulo 1 díganme que les pareció y por cierto no sé si hacerlo harem pero si lo hago solo lo hare de como unas 6 chicas ustedes me dicen que chica quieren en el harem y para aclarar Yuna estará en el harem ella será la chica principal.**


	2. El Fin de la Batalla Luz vs Oscuridad

**El ninja de la esperanza.**

 **Yo: Hola estoy de regreso perdón por tardar pero es que estuve ocupado con la escuela, la casa y además como no tengo computadora pues tengo que hacerlo en mis tiempos libres.**

 **Tengo el cabello algo alborotado negro y ojos color miel dos orejas de zorro al igual que una cola de color rojo, traigo unos pantalones negros, una playera roja con una imagen de Naruto en ella una chamarra negra con líneas blancas en los costados y unos conversen negros. (Talvez no me parezco a como en mi foto del perfil pero es que es la única que encontré)**

 **¿?: Si como no lo que pasa es que eres muy flojo cara de zorro.**

 **Dijo una voz en el lugar, haciendo que me sorprenda y observe a quien lo dijo, y miro a un chico de 14 años junto a mí, cabello negro que desafía la gravedad, ojos miel y una cola y orejas de perro color negras, el lleva una playera de equipo de futbol negra con rojo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse blancos.**

 **Yo: que se supone que haces aquí Mano cara de perro.**

 **Grite a esa persona, esa persona es mi hermano mediano Manuel aunque yo le digo Mano y él es un inu, y como se dieron cuenta él y yo no nos caemos bien, bueno kitsune e inu cuando verdad.**

 **Mano: mamá me mando a buscarte que ya es hora de cenar.**

 **Yo: voy no más subo este capítulo.**

 **¿?: ALESSS….**

 **Ese fue el grito de un niño de 6 años él tiene cabello corto casi como el mío, orejas de y cola como las mías y llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera gris y unos tenis negros el es mi hermano Jeremy pero yo le digo jeremías.**

 **Yo: que pasa jeremías.**

 **Jeremy: amá te habla.**

 **Yo: si ya voy nomas subo este capítulo ya casi lo termino de subir.**

 **Mano: que lento en vez de kitsune eres una kame (tortuga)**

 **Yo: QUE DIJISTE PULGOSO.**

 **Pero antes de lanzarme a él, termino de subir el capítulo.**

Loading…. Loading…. Loading…. Loading….

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- ** _Pegasus ryuseyken-_** técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap. 2 el fin de la batalla, luz vs oscuridad.

Estamos en el planeta Marte, Yuna y Seiya por fin lograron sacar a Apsu del cuerpo de Koga, pero en proceso la armadura de Pegaso de Koga se destruyó por la fuerza expansiva cuando salió la oscuridad y que por esta la caballera de Águila saliera disparad a otro lado; el chico llevaba unos Jean azul, converse rojos, una playera de manga larga blanca con rojo en las mangas aunque esta está destruida de la manga izquierda, tenía vendas desgastadas en desde las muñecas hasta el antebrazo, el chico al ver como que estaba fuera del control del dios oscuro decidió ver a sus amigos como estaba su estado.

Pero al verlo quedo en shock al verlos tirados con marcas de oscuridad, y sus armaduras algo rotas pero al ver a Yuna sintió dolor, Yuna tenia moretones en su cuerpo así como marcas de oscuridad en la mayoría de su cuerpo, y lo que le causa más tristeza es que fue el quien lo hiso, talvez era Apsu quien lo hiso pero era su cuerpo con las que las realizo; la joven rubia-castaña al verlo fuera del control de Apsu le sonrió, pudo hacer que el joven peli rojo que amaba volviera a ser el, Koga quería acercarse a abrazarla y pedirle perdón por eso, pero en ese momento la oscuridad que salió del cuerpo de Koga rodeo el árbol en el que estaba Saori y se lo llevo, el joven oji azul observo esto con sorpresa pero eso termino al momento que el caballero de Sagitario le llamo-Koga, adéntrate a la oscuridad, tu eres el único capaz de poder hacerlo y salvar a Athena- en eso la armadura de Sagitario brilla y se desprende de Seiya para unirse a Koga, este se sorprende a tener puesta la armadura.

-Koga, te lo encomendamos- dijeron sus amigos Ryuho y Haruto, (nota: todos son como el anime así me ahorro las explicaciones)-por favor Koga, salva Athena-dijo Soma- te lo encomendamos Pegaso- dijo Edén. El peli rojo solo asintió con una cara de determinación en lo que desplegaba la única ala que conservaba la armadura y fue directo a la oscuridad.

Pero en el interior del joven caballero lo que pasaba al mismo tiempo que afuera, la oscuridad del interior empezó a cambiar a una playa de una isla en un día soleado; los padres del chico no entendían nada de lo que pasaba en el lugar 1ero un sujeto trata de apoderarse del cuerpo de su hijo, 2do su hijo se autonombro con el nombre de Koga que aunque si suena bien no era el nombre que le pusieron cuando nació y 3ero el lugar en el que estaban anteriormente cambio a esta playa –ok que está pasando aquí dattebane-dijo con simpleza la peli roja – **bueno no puedo culparlos después de todo no saben lo que paso con el cachorro desde que ustedes murieron** \- fue la voz que sonó detrás de ellos que al girarse pudieron ver al dentro de una cueva o caverna que tenía un papel en la parte de arriba con el kanji sello-Kyuubi, dime que ha pasado con nuestro hijo estos 13 años,-dijo el rubio en lo que el zorro solo les lanzo una mirada de aburrimiento y les conto lo que pasaba, la batalla con Marte, las doce casas y cuando Apsu entro al cuerpo de Koga, aunque eso no resolvía una duda y esa era porque su hijo tiene otro nombre y que fue lo que paso con él y como estará ahora. En ese momento el kyuubi hizo aparecer una bola de agua la cual empezó a transmitir lo que estaba pasando.

En la cual se veía al peli rojo con una armadura dorada en un lugar hecho completamente de oscuridad, él estaba mirando a un sujeto de armadura negra cual la noche, de piel gris, ojos rojos y pelo largo blanco el cual tenía una sonrisa en la cara- **así que estas aquí Koga de Pegaso, el caballero de la luz** -fue lo que dijo la deidad oscura al momento de lanzarse al peli rojo e iniciar la última batalla de luz y oscuridad; los padres del caballero veían todo lo que pasaba todos los golpes que ellos se daban, los que recibía el peli rojo, y los que lograba atinar, pero en el momento en que vieron como unas sogas ataron al peli rojo y que Apsu toco su abdomen y una energía de apariencia oscura apareció rodeando a Koga- no es posible, él está haciendo aparecer tu chakra Kyuubi- exclamo el rubio pero recibió una negativa del zorro el cual solo dijo-ojala lo fuera, pero esa energía es el cosmo de oscuridad del cachorro—¿Cómo es que Naru-chan tiene esa energía?-pregunto una angustiada Kushina al ver pero luego se relajó al ver que su sochi suprimió esa energía pero al hacerlo se destruyó parte de la armadura- **cuando el cachorro nació él fue encontrado por Athena y sus caballeros, pero en ese momento estaban teniendo una pelea contra Marte, cuando la pelea estaba por terminar un meteoro de oscuridad iba a impactar el lugar. Athena logro detener el meteoro con su cosmo de luz la cual se unió al cachorro, pero el meteoro exploto y una parte de la oscuridad se unió a él y por cierto el nombre del cachorro es Koga, y ese es mejor nombre que el de Naruto** -; de regreso en la pelea el oji azul iba subiendo unos escalones, y cuando logro ver a una mujer de unos 29 años de cabello color lila ojos azules como el cielo, tenía un vestido blanco y con unas joyas doradas en ella, el empezó a correr pero cuando vio a Apsu fue directo a él y le lanzo un derechazo, el cual esquivo, luego una patada que detuvo y por ultimo otro derechazo pero el dios de la oscuridad tomo el brazo y lo alzo- **ahora Athena voy a acabar con tu última esperanza** \- fue lo que dijo al momento de concentra energía y esparcirla el brazo del peli rojo la cual al esparcirse destruyo el brazo de la armadura y dejo el brazo de Koga de color carmesí con llamas purpura, eso fue lo más doloroso que él pudo haber sentido y lo único que hiso fue lanzar un potente grito-AAAAA…..- - **KOGA…-** fue lo que grito la peli lila al ver como el joven que crio y ve como un hijo sufría de ese ataque-SHOCI….-fue el grito de la peli roja al ver así a su hijo.

Pero les sorprendió que vieran al caballero de Pegaso levantarse aun con lo lastimado que estaba, eso les pareció un gesto muy grande de admiración, pero para el dios oscuro solo una tontería- **por qué sigues pelando ya no puedes usar tu brazo, perdiste** \- eso hizo hervir la sangre de los padres del chico pero luego escucharon lo que a continuación dijo su hijo-no importa, seguiré peleando, yo todavía conservo la esperanza, no solo la mía, sino también la de mis amigos, mis mentores, la chica que amo y la de Aria, además mientras que mi cosmo arda seguiré peleando aunque mi cuerpo se haga pedazos-contesto el chico de la luz al momento que volvió a arder su cosmo y produjo una explosión que destruyó la parte del abdomen de la armadura dejando su pecho desnudo denotando su trabajado pero no exagerado físico.

Los padres de Koga solo veían su hijo aun pelear-es un muy buen guerrero, seguir peleando aunque las cosas estén en tu contra-dijo con orgullo el rubio lo cual su esposa asintió-tienes razón Mina-kun— **si, se nota que es su hijo** -dijo con una sonrisa el zorro; en el exterior Koga era rodeado por esferas de energía de diferentes colores-Haruto, Ryuho, Soma, Edén, Yuna-chan- después dio una sonrisa de medio lado y se levantó,-acepto su cosmo, enciende-en eso aparece la imagen de Soma-arde-la imagen de Ryuho-aúlla-la imagen de Haruto-retruena-con Edén –vuela- con la imagen de Yuna, en eso Kyuubi manda algo de su chakra al brazo de Koga mientras este hace arder su cosmo de luz-brilla y has resplandecer, nuestro cosmo- los cosmo de sus amigos se unen a su brazo y una energía resplandeciente envuelve su brazo mientras este se vuelve de color dorado con líneas tribales en este-(pero que es lo que pasa)-fue lo que pensó el dios oscuro al observar lo que paso con el brazo del chico-(esto se siente tan cálido, es la unión del cosmo de mis amigos y el mío, con esto no perderé)-pensó el oji azul al momento de hacer una serie de movimientos que al terminar la imagen de un caballo alado apareció detrás de él y la energía se reunió en su brazo derecho y se dispuso a lanzar el ataque- ** _Pegasus Ryuseyken_** -y miles de destellos de luz dorada salió de su puño y ataco al dios de la oscuridad que lo recibió y después de eso la energía libero a Saori, pero esta caía al vacío, pero de pronto un Pegaso dorado fue por ella, Saori dejo de caer al ser atrapada por el caballero del cosmo de luz- **Koga** -fue lo que salió de sus labios mientras que el peli rojo solo asintió con una sonrisa y después empezó a correr hasta el final del mundo de oscuridad, pero este era seguido por Apsu.

Minato y Kushina solo embozaron una sonrisa al ver a su hijo así-( **sin duda él y sus amigos podrían superar a la antigua generación de los Caballeros de la Esperanza, por eso él se ganó mi respeto** )-pensó el zorro mientras la pareja solo tenían un solo pensamiento-(bien hecho hijo)-; en el exterior Apsu alcanzo a Koga y Saori, Koga bajo a Saori y le lanzo un golpe con el puño derecho a Apsu, pero este lo esquivo y le lanzo una ráfaga de energía oscura la cual lo lanzo a una pared cercana, pero el oji azul volvió y le lanzo otro golpe el cual el dios de la oscuridad detuvo con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo le dio un puñetazo al pecho lanzándolo fuera otra vez, luego su vista se fijó en la diosa de la guerra- **Athena no hullas, tu cuerpo me pertenece** \- dijo al momento que hiso aparecer marcas de oscuridad en el cuerpo de la diosa que gimió del dolor- **desvanécete en las entrañas de tu creador ATHENA** \- volvió a decir al momento de encerrarla en una masa de oscuridad.

Tanto Saori como los padres de Koga pensaron que era su fin, pero antes de que la consumiera Koga apareció y la sujeto del brazo- **Koga** -pero Apsu tomo desde atrás la cabeza del peli rojo – **pero primero te aniquilare a ti** -dijo el dios maligno, pero Koga le contesto-crees que puedes aniquilarme, yo poseo tu oscuridad- al momento que reunió más fuerza y logro sacar a Saori de la oscuridad, luego encaro a Apsu-Apsu, talvez tu creaste el planeta, pero le pertenece a sus habitantes, y aunque tu oscuridad lo cubra todo, forjaremos el mundo con el resplandor de la diosa Athena- y su brazo empezó a resplandecer más, lo suficiente para cegar momentáneamente a Apsu y huir a la salida; las palabras del chico sorprendieron a sus padres, pero luego vieron que al llegar a la salida de la oscuridad, Koga lanzo a Saori mientras que sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver que él se quedó y luego el lanzo un golpe que choco con el puño de Apsu.

-él se quedó para seguir pelando, aun si él puede morir- dijo el rubio en el interior de su hijo-, luego vieron como la pela fue siguiendo, pero los momentos fueron a favor de Apsu, la pareja solo pedía que su hijo se salvara y lograra atacar, pero vieron que en un momento Apsu iba acabar con su hijo, pero de la nada la parte de un tipo de tridente se interpuso en el ataque, Koga abrió los ojos a mas no poder al saber quién hizo eso-Aria-imouto-susurro, al momento que el tridente se rompió y luz salió de el iluminando todo el lugar, Koga se puso de pie ante la mirada incrédula de Apsu-desaparece para siempre APSU…-grito el peli rojo al momento de golpear a Apsu en el estómago, después un golpe a la quijada , luego un derechazo y para terminar reunió toda a energía de su brazo en su puño, pero esta estaba girando en todas direcciones- ** _Pegasus Rasen Ken-_** exclamo al momento de lanzar el puño que golpeo a Apsu en el pecho atravesándolo, y luego explotar junto con el mundo de oscuridad.

La pelea ha terminado, la luz de la esperanza ha ganado contra la oscuridad.

 ** _Este fue el segundo capítulo y que les pareció, merece comentarios, bueno solo esperen el siguiente capítulo:_** **las preguntas de mi vida por fin respondidas.**


	3. Las preguntas de mi vida por fin respond

**El ninja de la esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola chicos y chicas, regrese con un nuevo capítulo de El ninja de la Esperanza, en este capítulo Koga se encontrara con sus padres y Kyuubi, aparte de que se reencontrara con alguien querido para el que dejare que adivinen (aunque es obvio e quien estoy hablando).**

 **Dije mientras tenía mi mirada en la computadora de mi prima mientras subía el capítulo de hoy, en lo que atrás de mi aparece el cara de perro de mi hermano Mano.**

 **Mano: si como sea ya sube ese capítulo que quiero usar la computador cara de zorro.**

 **Yo: ¿perdón dijiste algo Mano?**

 **Apartando la mirada de la computadora con cara aburrida. (Enserio que esa es una de las cosas que más me caí bien de Kakashi)**

 **Mano: NO IMITES A KAKASHI.**

 **Me grito mientras él tenía su cabeza gigante ojos como de demonio y dientes afilados para yo solo ignorarlo, pero en eso aparece mi hermanito.**

 **Jeremy: ales luego me la prestas es que quiere ver lucha libre.**

 **Yo: ok, nomás sube el cap.**

 **Mano con cara de perro rabioso: a él si le haces caso pero a mí no.**

 **Pero otra vez lo ignoro.**

 **Yo: y listo se está subiendo dime que quieres ver Jeremías.**

 **Mano: AHORA SI SE TE LLEVA LA P***MADRE.**

 **Y se me lanza y comenzamos nuestra típica pelea mientras nuestro hermanito observa videos de lucha libre.**

 **Jeremy: si lucha libre, y mejor está en tercerea dimensión.**

 **Dijo viendo tanto la pela de la computadora y la mía contra el Mano que era exactamente igual a la de la WWE.**

 **Loading…. Loading…. Loading….loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- ** _Pegasus ryuseyken-_** técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.3 Las preguntas de mi vida por fin respondidas.

-no puedo creerlo-murmuro el rubio desde el interior del chico con cara de sorpresa-el mato a un dios dattebane-dijo la peli roja igual de estupefacta, se preguntaran por que la reacción de los padres del caballero de Pegaso, bueno es que ellos acaban de ver cómo es que su hijo acaba de matar Apsu el dios de la oscuridad y poniendo fin a la amenaza de este, sus caras representaban una gran sorpresa lo cual hizo que el zorro de 9 colas riera- **miren sus caras esto no tiene precio, ojala tuviera una cámara o el Sharingan de los Uchiha para nunca olvidar esto** \- claro que la pareja no le prestó atención, solo ellos pensaban en poder hablar con su hijo en ese momento y el zorro pudo adivinar lo que ellos quieran hacer y les dijo-prepárense, porque el cachorro está por llegar-y tal y como lo dijo, en la orilla de la playa apareció el joven peli rojo tal y como quedo en la pelea contra Apsu y su brazo derecho algo lastimado y con una que otra quemadura por el ataque que le dio Apsu hace unos momentos en la pelea.

Minato y Kushina se acercaron poco a poco al chico, pero de pronto en un resplandor apareció otra persona; una chica de 13 años un poco más baja que Koga, ojos color cielo al igual que su cabello corto, llevaba un vestido de color blanco de manga larga y que dejaba descubierto sus hombros y estaba descalza. La chica se sentó a un lado del chico de marcas en las mejillas y espero hasta que este despertara lo cual fue pronto; el chico poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos para toparse que se encontraba en la playa dela isla en la que lo crio Saori, y a un lado de él, la persona que creyó jamás volvería a ver. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al momento que se lanzó abrazando muy fuerte a la chica, mientras esta le devolvía el abrazo.

-Aria-imouto, te extrañe demasiado-decía en Koga en sollozos mientras que Aria solo le dedicaba una sonrisa- yo también Koga-aniki-dijo la peli azul mientras que el chico la abrazaba aún más fuerte pero sin lastimarla; a los padres del peli rojo se les hizo muy conmovedora la escena pero aún tenían dudas por que Koga la llamaba **imouto** y Aria lo llamaba **aniki,** y decidieron acercarse hasta que estuvieron enfrente de ellos.

Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los adultos hasta que Minato hablo llamando su atención-bien hecho hijo estoy orgullo-los jóvenes fijaron su mirada en los adultos y se fijaron en las similitudes que tenían con Koga, ya que si Koga tuviera el cabello un poco más salvaje y fuera rubio en vez de peli rojo seria casi una copia exacta del hombre frente a ellos, mientras que las semejanzas que compartía con la mujer es que tenía la misma cara y el color de cabello rojo, el chico queriendo aclarar todo dio la pregunta que respondería la duda de toda su vida-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- -soy Minato Kamikaze, y ella es mi esposa Kushina Uzumaki- contesto el rubio de ojos azules-y somos tus padres sochi-finalizo la peli roja dejando sorprendida a la oji cielo y en shock al oji azul menor; sus padres lo que durante tantos años él se preguntó si tenía, estaban frente a él, muchos sentimientos estaban arremolinándose en su cabeza, felicidad, dicha y enejo la felicidad de poder conocerlos y la dicha de estar frente a ellos pero también la ira de que tal vez ellos lo abandonaron. La pareja al ver como su hijo tenía dudas en él, lo abrazaron con todo el afectó del mundo, el peli rojo al sentir el abrazo de sus padres lo tranquilizaron y decidió preguntar algo.-Tou-san, Kaa-san, porque no estuvieron conmigo, todo este tiempo siempre creí que era huérfano-.

Antes de que los padres del chico pudieran contestar se escuchó la voz del zorro en el lugar- **esa es una larga historia cachorro** \- lo cual llamo la atención de los jóvenes, que se voltearon y vieron al inmenso zorro de 9 colas- **hola cachorro** -dijo con mas que simpleza el zorro-ok, he visto cosas muy raras en mi vida, pero, que está pasando aquí-dijo el peli rojo mientras ponía cara de palo, y sus padres y el mismo zorro le decían la historia de donde venía, el Juubi, el Rikudou Sennin, los 9 Bijuus, la guerra de clanes, la historia de Konoha, los Jinchurikis que su madre fue la del Kyuubi y él ahora lo es, el día de su nacimiento, la pela de su padre contra el enmascarado, como libero al Kyuubi de su control y para detenerlo tuvieron que sellarlo en el dando sus vidas-así que déjenme ver si entendí, vengo de una nación donde la fuerza militar son ninjas, ustedes son ninjas y no cualquier ninjas sino son los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha, tengo al gran Kyuubi no Kitsune en mi interior y provengo de un antiguo clan extinto llamado Uzumaki- repaso todo el peli rojo que recibió un asentimiento de sus padres y el zorro-eso y tu nombre en vez de ser Koga tenía que ser Naruto-menciono el rubio, lo cual causo un pequeña risilla de la peli azul que dejo un poco extrañado al oji azul menor-¿De qué te ríes Aria-imouto?- pregunto Koga aun confundido- es que el significado de ese nombre es pastel de pescado, y es tan gracioso- contesto la oji cielo dejando sorprendido al peli rojo por el significado de su antes posible nombre-pues no es porque no me agrade que me pusieran Naruto es más suena bien pero me alegra que me pusieran Koga-dijo un poco nervioso el chico mientras daba una sonrisa zorruna y se rascaba la nuca con su brazo derecho.

Eso causó algo de risa con todos los presentes pero luego algo hizo clic en la mente del peli rojo-un momento si dicen que cuando sellaron a Kyuubi en mi estaban en un bosque y estaban el sandaime y más ninjas con él en el momento, porque me encontraron en otro lado en vez de hay en el pueblo en vez de la aldea- pero luego fue contestado por el zorro **-pues por lo que recuerdo después de que me sellaran en ti y la barrera de tu madre desapareciera, pude ver que eras cargado por un ninja, lo único que alcance a ver es la imagen de la aldea de Iwa, después la pelea contra marte y el resto ya lo sabes** \- eso respondió sus dudas pero enojaron a sus padres por lo que Iwa hizo; en eso tanto Aria como los padres de Koga empezaban a desvanecerse-se nos está acabando el chakra, bueno cosmo en tu caso-dijo el rubio viendo a la oji cielo.

-los extrañare, pero les prometo que no solo seré el más fuerte caballero de Athena, sino también seré el más fuerte ninja de las naciones Elementales para así poder proteger tanto el planeta como a mis seres queridos y eso es una promesa de Koga Uzumaki dattebayo-dijo el peli rojo para luego taparse la boca con la mano, mientras se le quedaban viendo por eso-tal parece heredaste mi tic verbal sochi, por ultimo antes de irme, por lo que pude ver en tus recuerdos y en la batalla por como hablabas de esa tal Yuna, dile que la amas, se feliz y por favor no me hagas tan pronto abuela-dijo la Uzumaki lo cual causo un sonrojo en el chico que se puso igual que su cabello.

Y finalmente se desvanecieron,-bueno Kyuu…- **Kurama ese es mi nombre cachorro, te ganaste mi respeto por eso te digo mi nombre** -dijo Kurama sonriendo-bueno Kurama, espero poder trabajar junto a ti compañero-dijo al momento de extender su puño derecho lo cual también hizo el zorro y los chocaron- **dalo por hecho** -y así Koga también se desvaneció- **compañero** -.

De regreso a la tierra, todos los caballeros y Saori observaron como una lluvia dorada caía por el planeta y curaba sus heridas de oscuridad, pero una chica estaba algo preocupada porque no aparecía el chico peli rojo del cual se enamoró; se escuchó el sonido como de algo cayendo y la caballera de Águila fijo su viste de dónde provino. Hay levantándose estaba el caballero de Pegaso aunque lastimado estaba vivo, y él desde la distancia sonreía y empezó a caminar un poco lento junto con ella para que después correr y llegar a abrazar del cuello al peli rojo mientras este le devolvía el abrazo abrazándola de la cintura-he vuelto Yuna-chan-dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados-te amo Koga-kun-susurro la oji violeta y después recibió un beso en los labios del oji azul el cual correspondió, se besaron hasta que sus pulmones pidieron aire-también te amo Yuna-chan-y se volvieron a abrazar, mientras los demás fijaban su mirada en el lugar y vieron al caballero de Pegaso el cual sonrió con todo lo que pudo y dio un fuerte grito-LO LOGRE , HE VUELTO-y todos fueron a felicitar al caballero.

Por fin las dudas fueron resueltas, la vida desconocida del joven caballero fue dada a la luz.

 **Este fue el capítulo 3 y díganme lo hago harem o normal, esperen el próximo capítulo:** **mi decisión haya voy Konoha y tu has sentido tu cosmo y chakra de tu interior**


	4. mi decisión haya voy konoha

**El ninja de la esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos los que leen este fic.**

 **En eso me avientan un zapato y me agacho para evitarlo.**

 **Yo: ya sé que me tarde pero es que la escuela fue muy pesada y además perdí la memoria en donde tenía el capítulo 4 del fic y me tuve que comprar otra lo bueno es que esta está unida a mis llaves así que no se me perderá eso espero. Ha pero antes voy a contestar algunos reviews y sugerencias que me pusieron en mi perfil:**

 **CCSakuraforever: lo de las técnicas me leíste la mente de hecho hubieron algunas técnicas de Saint Seiya que se me ocurrieron poner aquí y con respecto al rinnegan no lo pondré en esta historia pues piensa cosmo de luz oscuridad chakra Uzumaki, chakra de Kurama y el Omega pero claro todo ira de poco en poco ha y con respecto a los elementos si tendrá los 5 y algunos sub elementos luego lo explico.**

 **Anakin: lo de las armaduras si usara la de Sagitario pero no muy seguido debido a que Seiya es el Caballero de Sagitario actual y la de Leo no será en esta historia pero talvez en otra que se me ocurra.**

 **Darck Shion: no tendrás que esperar mucho creo que el siguiente capítulo ya ira a Konoha aunque pensándolo bien tal vez si tendrás que esperar a que escriba el siguiente.**

 **Diego muoz agama: si la relación con Yuna avanzara mucho solo espera a pero si esperas lemon deja te digo que yo no escribo eso, por 2 razones una si lo hago mi mamá me mata y dos no sé cómo hacerlo**

 **Yo: y por favor dejen reviews para saber que quieren que agregue a las historia y por cierto ya me decidí lo are harem así que denme opiniones para las chicas que lo conformen pero eso sí solo serán 6 chicas y no serán mayores pero si una me gusta la pondré de la edad de Koga. Bueno sin ms preámbulos el capítulo 4.**

 **Loading….loading….loading….loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ ****técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

 **Cap.4 mi decisión haya voy konoha.**

Desde la pelea contra los dioses Marte y Apsu han pasado uno 3 años en la cual todos los Caballeros se tomaron un merecido descanso en sus hogares todos menos Yuna que decidió acompañar al joven peli rojo que ahora es su novio cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie y provoco una broma del Caballero de elemento Fuego lo cual se ganó un par de golpes a la cara de parte de ambos jóvenes bien rojos que casi superaban el cabello de Koga.

En la isla en la que Koga creció y entreno para ser un caballero atendieron las heridas de los 3 caballeros, pero Koga era el más lastimado sobre todo en su brazo derecho que aunque con el Chakra de Kurama podía curarlo hasta podría tardar ya que fue la herida de un dios; el brazo fue vendado desde los dedos hasta el hombro, Koga decidió conservar así su brazo según el para recordar que no importa que tan lastimado termine siempre vale la pena luchar para proteger a tus seres queridos y por qué e veía bien. Cuando él pudo hablar con Seiya y Saori y Yuna decidió contarles o que paso después de la pelea contra Apsu, ellos ya sabían de lo de las naciones Elementales pero de que Koga tenía a uno de los Bijuus sellado en él y que el mostrara el sello en su estómago lo confirmo y más sorprendente que pudo encontrarse con sus padre y con Aria, al terminar de contar lo sucedido decidió decir lo siguiente-lo que me dijeron no cambiara nada del quien soy, podre ser el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, pero yo crecí siendo Koga el portador de la Luz y la Oscuridad, el que se convirtió en el caballero de Pegaso, y el Jinchuriki de Kurama el Kyuubi no Kitsune eso solo respondió mis dudas de quienes son mis padres de dónde vengo y algo acerca de mí, donde pude descubrir que yo soy Koga Uzumaki el Caballero de Pegaso y si me lo permiten el mejor ninja de las Naciones Elementales-eso conmovió a los presentes y Yuna se alegró de que Koga allá podido ver a sus padres y a Aria.

Después de eso le autorizaron ir a las Naciones Elementales con las condiciones de que debían de entrenar también en el uso del Chakra lo cual Kurama decidió ayudar bueno una bestia de unos 1000 años de antigüedad ayuda en mucho no y de que al menos otros 2 caballeros tenían que ir con él y con el apoyo de Yuna solo faltaba uno el cual se presentó de una forma un tanto peculiar.

 **Flash Back 2 meses después de la pelea contra Apsu y Mate.**

Nuestro amigo oji azul estaba en la playa junto a su novia oji violeta, ellos estaban descansando después del entrenamiento de Kurama en el cual ya pudieron despertar su Chakra, ahora estaban aprendiendo a controlarlo pegando una hoja en su cabeza y mantenerla ahí; si el entrenamiento que tuvieron de sus respectivas maestras era agotador el de Kurama era aún peor ya que el si no lo hacían bien eran castigados de las peores maneras así que merecían un descanso no-oye Yuna-chan me preguntaba qué haremos antes de partir a las Naciones Elementales, yo pensaba en ir a saludar a nuestros amigos y despedirnos-pregunto el peli rojo a lo cual la rubia-castaña le respondió- yo creo que también tenemos que ir a reparar las armaduras talvez ya no haiga una batalla ya que uno nunca sabe cuándo las necesitaremos- - tienes razón uno nunca sabe cuándo volveremos a pelear-expreso el oji azul al momento de tomarse su brazo vendado-así que ese, es el puño que mato a un dios?-se oyó la voz de alguien en el lugar y rápido fijaron su mirada en un chico un poco bajito que ellos,-así que voy a derrotarte y volverme un dios-exclamo la persona al momento de saltar y lanzar un golpe al peli rojo el cual evadió y el otro volvió a lanzarle golpes los cuales el peli rojo esquivaba para luego tomar distancia el chico era un joven de la misma edad que ellos de piel morena pantalones negros una playera azul oscuro al igual que su cabello, una chaqueta de color negro con líneas en los hombros de color agua arremangada desde los codos, un cristal de color rojo en su cuello como un tipo de colguije y ojos rojos rubí -caballero de Pegaso , que derroto a Apsu el dios de la Oscuridad, Koga **El Asesino de Dioses** o **God Slayer** como diría yo-eso sorprendió a los jóvenes , como es que supo quién es Koga y que el acabo con Apsu-si te derroto, me convertiré en un dios- - oye quien eres para empezar?-pegunto Koga, para recibir su respuesta cuando el chico sonrió confiado-yo soy Subaru Caballero de Menor el que se convertirá en un dios- - como es que llegaste aquí y como sabes que Koga-kun mato a Apsu- cuestiono la Caballera de Águila, el chico de ojos rubí la observo detenidamente y después exclamo-la Caballera del Águila Yuna, pues contestando tus preguntas llegue en un bote, y como no conocer a Koga él es muy conocido en el santuario y por el resto de los Caballeros de Athena- -pero como es que se enteraron? , digo Saori-san no se ha ido de la isla aun y Seiya-san igual, sabía que se enterarían pero tan rápido, oye sabes quién lo dijo- pregunto Koga queriendo recibir respuestas de la situación y Subaru solo respondió-un chico de cabello castaño y con la armadura de León Menor-y así los dos jóvenes tuvieron un solo pensamiento de quien fue-(Soma)- - eso y de que empezaste una relación con la chica aquí presente-añadió el Caballero de Caballo Menor, lo cual produjo el sonrojo de ambos chicos que en sus mentes maldecían a Soma y juraban que se las iba a pagar; en otro lugar el Chico de cabello castaño solo sintió un escalofrió y pensando en que sería mejor no acercarse a sus dos mejores amigos .

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Ese día fue el más problemático para nuestro joven héroe, ya que Subaru solo se la paso retándolo para vencerlo pero el siempre evadía los ataques y de un golpe lo dejaba fuera de combate, pero cuando el peli azul se enteró de que su rival se iría a otro lugar y que necesitaba a otro acompañante este rápidamente se apuntó al viaje, sus razones para que Koga tuviera más amigos y para tener más oportunidades de poder tener una pelea y si ganaba convertirse en un dios; cosa la cual Kurama dudaba pero no tenía que subestimar los Caballeros mucho menos a los de Bronce ya que esos lograron tantos imposibles para ellos.

También el Caballero de Caballo Menor se unió a su entrenamiento del Chakra y sorprendentemente les siguió bien el paso, durante los entrenamientos aprendieron los Jutsus más básicos de un Ninja como:

 _1)_ ** _Henge no Jutsu._**

 _2)_ ** _Kawarimi no Jutsu._**

 _3)_ ** _Bushing no Jutsu._**

 _4)_ ** _Kage Bushing no Jutsu._**

Bueno este último lo aprendió Koga rápidamente el peli rojo debido a sus altas reservas de Chakra mientras que a él se le dificulto el **_Bushing_** , después pasaron a los Jutsus elementales, en los cuales descubrieron el Chakra Elemental de los 3 chicos:

Subaru: Katon (Fuego) y Raiton (Rayo)

Yuna: Futon (Viento) y sorpresivamente el Suiton (Agua).

Koga: sorpresivamente desarrollo los 5 Elementos aparte de otros 2 el Hikariton (Luz) y el Yamiton (Oscuridad).

Cuando pidieron una explicación de eso Kurama tenía la respuesta más cercana y posiblemente correcta- **de seguro cuando mi Chakra se unió al del Cachorro junto con su Cosmo y el de sus amigos debió darle tanto las 5 Naturalezas de Chakra y esos 2 Elementos extra que creo pueden ser un nuevo kekkei genkai (línea de sangre) para el Cachorro** -eso aclaro sus dudas, y así retomaron su entrenamiento donde aprendieron un Jutsu de su Elemento.

Subaru: el **_GoKakyuu no Jutsu (Jutsu Bola de Fuego)_** y el **_Jibashi (Asesino Eléctrico)_**

Yuna: el **_Repusho (Bala de Aire)_** y el **_Suijinheki (Pared de Agua)_**

Koga ** _: GoKakyuu no Jutsu, Jibashi, Repusho, Mizu Bushing (Clon de Agua), dojinheki (Pared de Tierra)_** y otros 2 que él está desarrollando.

Y unos meses antes de partir fueron a Visitar a sus amigos y de paso despedirse, Ryuho estaba entrenando aún más duro junto a con su padre que se recuperó, (Ryuho lleva l vestimenta del capítulo 55), con Haruto lo encontraron en la ciudad de Japón este siendo un cantante de Rock (NA: este si es de los míos puro rock y su vestimenta pues la de ese capítulo), Edén lo encontraron en un páramo lleno de flores tocando el piano y este les deseo suerte en su viaje con una sonrisa y Koga le dijo que Aria estaba feliz de que el defendiera la tierra lo cual saco una media sonrisa a este y Soma lo encontraron en Palaestra dando clases el casi no cambio nada con los años, y cabe mencionar que el peli rojo fue abordado por un gran grupo de admiradoras que le pedían un autógrafo y hubo una que le pidió un beso pero esta recibió un golpe de la rubia-castaña y dejó bien claro que Koga es su Novio al momento de darle un apasionado beso; al final fueron a jamir a reparar las armaduras de Pegaso y Águila, hay fueron recibidos por Raki que rápido los llevo con Kiki quien gustoso reparo las armaduras y cuando las activaron los envolvieron ( . /wiki/Archivo:Koga_de_ solo pongan los cristales en las rodillas y el pecho y www. /comunidad-foros/tema/16628222/0/dudas-sobre-saint-seiya-omega/ solo póngale mallas de color azul cielo en las piernas) los cuales quedaron maravillados con las armaduras y agradecieron a Kiki por repáralas y se fueron.

Ya era el día de irse y nuestro protagonista junto sus amigos estaban en el Santuario frente a Athena y los Caballeros de Oro restantes junto con Hyoga que tomo la armadura de Acuario, nuestro peli rojo cambio su vestimenta ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros junto con sus converse rojos, una playera roja con un destello dorado en el pecho, una chaqueta con cuello alto casi parecida a su antigua playera solo que es de color rojo en la parte inferior y negra en las mangas y estaba entre abierta en la parte del pecho y las mangas estaban arremangadas hasta los antebrazos y con el símbolo del remolino en su espalda y su brazo derecho seguía vendado el cristal de la armadura seguía colgando en su cuello pero dentro de la chaqueta, su cabello creció un poco y de esta 2 mechones sobresalían de ambos lados de su cara; Yuna tenía unas botas de combate negras , un tipo pantalón pesquero de color blanco que se amoldaba a su figura, una blusa de color azul cielo con un tornado en él, una chamarra de color amarillo abierta, su cristal como siempre en su cuello y su cabello seguía como siempre, y por ultimo Subaru seguía con su pantalón negro solo que ya algo roto, su playera ahora era de color purpura con una llama en ella, y seguía con su misma chaqueta pero esta vez tenia guantes negros en sus manos solo que sus dedos estaban descubiertos su cabello seguía igual también su actitud.

- **Caballeros hoy ustedes viajan a un lugar desconocido para ustedes, podrán tener aventuras en ese lugar y también ayudar a quien lo necesita, solo recuerden que cuando los necesitemos tendrán que regresar para ayudar al Santuario** -dijo la peli lila al momento de que los 3 jóvenes asentían- **muy bien, antes de que Kiki de Aries los mande a las Naciones Elementales** \- -creo que hablo tanto por mis amigos como por mi cuando digo que, no importa donde este, no importa donde nací o de dónde vengo este lugar fue visto como nuestro hogar desde hace años, así que no importa si nos piden ayuda, con gusto vendremos a ayudar-expreso el peli rojo del grupo ganándose miradas de aprobación de todos los presentes-bueno me toca a mí decir… pelea conmigo-dijo Subaru al momento de lanzarle un golpe a Koga que este se movió y le puso el pie provocando que este callera de forma chistosa lo cual genero la risa de todos en el lugar-nunca cambiaras Subaru-murmuro el oji azul con pesadez- **no sé de qué te quejas cachorro si el cambiara nada de esto sería divertido** -dijo el gran zorro de 9 colas desde el interior del chico-(si tienes razón Kurama)-pensó el peli rojo con una sonrisa; cuando todos se calmaron el Caballero de Aries se acercó a los jóvenes Caballeros y con su técnica de la tele-transportación los envió a un camino en medio de un bosque con muchos árboles y unos metros más delante unas puertas enormes, esas eran las puertas de Konoha.

 **La decisión fue tomada, los 3 Jóvenes llegaron a Konoha, será mejor que se preparen porque están por ver a los Caballeros del Zodiaco y próximo Ninja de la Esperanza el próximo episodio será:** **la llegada y exámenes Gennin y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior**

 **Yo: Ok por fin termine el cap. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y como dije háganme saber que chicas quieren en el harem por los reviews o en mi perfil bueno yo me despido Ja Ne.**


	5. Cap5 la llegada y exámenes Gennin

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola como han estado este tiempo mis amigos y seguidores en Fanfiction, bueno yo estoy de regreso y déjenme les digo que muchas gracias por leer mi historia que aunque casi no me dejan reviews sé muy bien por medio de mi cuenta de Hotmail quien sigue mi historia El Ninja de la Esperanza así que muchas gracias a las siguientes personas y solo diré a algunos para no hacer larga la lista y de paso contestare algunos reviews de estos:**

 **Metalero Anarquista: te diré que lo voy a pensar en poner a Ayame en el harem, ya que de lo que vi en Saint Seiya Omega, Koga no conoce mucho el ramen pero cuando lo pruebe tal vez el Naruto amante del ramen salga a flote ya que Naruto sin ramen no es Naruto.**

 **CCSakuraforever: si los 3 serán un equipo ya que imagínate a los 3 en diferentes equipos y con respecto a Mikoto como sensei me temo que no puedo ponerla, pero no te desanimes que el sensei serán dos donde uno es otro Uchiha al que su historia y actitud de cuando era joven me agrado por eso lo pondré como su sensei.**

 **Raymondarmuelles: me agrada que te guste mi fic y lo pongas en tu perfil ya que si te digo algo cada vez si yo quiero ver o encontrar algún fic interesante siempre voy a tu perfil junto con el de Zafir09 y otros más y si quieres dar tu opinión en la historia deja reviews si quieres decir en que puedo mejorar y cualquier otra cosa.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: te agradezco mucho toda tu ayuda ya que fuiste mi 1er amigo en este lugar y me has dado algunas ideas para mi fic como las que yo te di y con respecto a las peli rojas si tal vez ponga a alguna de ellas las más probables serian Karin y Tayuyá.**

 **Edén de Orión: muchas gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritas y comenta lo que quieras.**

 **Yo: bueno esos eran algunos de los que siguen mi fic y también por una sugerencia de alguien que conozco pondré a Kurotsuchi en el harem y sé que en el 3er capitulo menciones a lo del ninja de Iwa pero tengo la solución a ese problema ahora sin más que decir que empiece el capi…**

 **Mano: valla ya son 5 no pensé que llegarías hasta aquí, a lo mucho yo di 3 capítulos de que dudaría este fic.**

 **Yo: vete cara de perro esto no es asunto tuyo así que por qué no mejor te vas a perseguir tu cola como todo Inu (sin querer ofender a algunos como Kachorro ya que él me cae bien aun con lo pervertido que llega a ser al igual que Kamen Raider predator) y ahora que recuerdo aquí dejo la página de internet de donde saque las armaduras de Koga y Yuna ya que lo que vi en el capítulo anterior no las escribí bien así que aquí están:** **. /wiki/Archivo:Koga_de_** **solo pongan los cristales en las rodillas y el pecho y www. /comunidad-foros/tema/16628222/0/dudas-sobre-saint-seiya-omega/ solo póngale mallas de color azul cielo en las piernas a Yuna.**

 **Mano: bueno nos vemos Baka te dejo aquí escribiendo tu tonta historia que nadie lee.**

 **Yo: claro que la leen pulgoso.**

 **Y me lanzo a comenzar mi clásica pelea contra mi hermano después de subir el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ ****técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.5 la llegada y exámenes Gennin.

Nuestros jóvenes Caballeros estaban a unos metros de las grandes puertas de la aldea oculta más poderosa de las Naciones Elementales, al llegar a la entrada pudieron notar con lujo y detalle como en un puesto 2 sujetos que dedujeron eran Ninjas estaban echados dormidos casi en coma cosa la cual saco una gota estilo anime en la nuca los 3 guerrero-hola disculpen atendernos-dijo cortésmente el peli rojo que solo recibió la respuesta del clásico "5 minutos más" del par de guardias perezosos-oigan despierten y atiéndanos-dijo el peli azul y de nuevo no hicieron caso y el peli rojo en un arranque de ira sus genes Uzumaki saldrían a flote-YA DESPIERTEN PAR DE IDIOTAS PEREZOSOS-y el resultado del grito dio que ambos Ninjas se tiraran al suelo de rodillas y comenzaran a decir-por favor no nos maten, tomen todo lo que quieran pero no nos hagan daño-dijo uno que tenía la cara vendada-no me maten tengo esposa y 3 hijos mejor mátenlo a él-dijo otro que tenía una especie de pañoleta en la cabeza con una placa con la insignia de la Hoja señalando a su compañero que muy idiota asintió para después darse cuenta de la jugada de su compañero vendado; las gotas en las nucas de los jóvenes solo aumento aún más al ver a esos dos-(y Konoha ha estado a salvo con esos 2 como porteros, si son unos perezosos y porque siento que no son los únicos)-pensaron igualmente tanto el peli rojo la rubia-castaña y el peli azul,-( **aún tienen a ese tipo de Guardias en las puertas de la aldea, no sé porque ponen a vagos perezosos en estos puestos, esos casi parecen Naras** )-pensó el gran zorro de 9 colas desde el interior de Koga igualmente con una gran gota en la nuca.

Después de pedir disculpas por su reacción anterior los guardias decidieron seguir con el protocolo-bueno si no es molestia podrían dar sus nombres edad y asunto del porque están aquí en la aldea-dijo el de cara vendada-somos Koga Uzumaki, mi amigo de pelo azul es Subaru y ella es Yuna todos tenemos 16 años y queremos ser Ninjas de Konoha-dijo el oji azul del grupo y los dos Ninjas (N.A: de paso digo que son Izumo y Kotetsu) tomaron sus datos aunque se llevaron una ligera sorpresa al oír el apellido Uzumaki de nuevo, ya que la última Uzumaki fue la difunta esposa de su difunto Yondaime Hokage, si supieran que con quien hablan es el hijo del Yondaime, después de eso de eso los Chounin les dieron las direcciones para llegar a la torre Hokage, los chicos se despidieron y cuando se fueron Kotetsu encaro a su amigo-oye Izumo tú no estás casado y tampoco tienes hijos-dijo acusadoramente mientras su compañero solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, cosas que hace uno para salvarse el trasero (N.A: de paso digo que esta parte la saque del nuevo clan Uzumaki de Ryuu-sannin es que me pareció graciosa y quise ponerla aquí, aunque yo le agregue alguna que otra cosa).

 **En la torre Hokage.**

En el interior de una gran torre de color rojo en la cual tenía un letrero con el kanji de fuego, había un señor de la 3ra edad que tenía una túnica blanca con túnica blanca con rojo puesta, una barba blanca a causa de la edad al igual que su cabello puntiagudo y tenía puesto un sombrero rojo con blanco; ese era el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien después de que su sucesor muriera hace 16 años tomo de nuevo el puesto, aunque se le veía un poco deprimido, ya que hoy era el día de graduación de los alumnos de la academia y le recordaba de que no pudo proteger al bebe que era el hijo de su Sucesor, ya que después de que la barrera se disipará un Ninja renegado de Iwa tomo al pequeño y escapo, busco por todas partes pero no lo encontró aun podía recordar a ese niño pelo rojo, ojos azules y 3 marcas en cada mejilla parecidos a bigotes; el después de pensar en eso se dispuso a continuar con el mayor tormento de un Kage: el papeleo, cuando estaba por terminar su secretaria le llamo-Hokage-sama, hay unos jóvenes que quieren hablar con usted- -hazlos pasar por favor Maya-dijo el Sandaime fumando su pipa y su secretaria asintió, luego entraron 3 jóvenes que parecían tener 16 años se fijó en cada uno de ellos.

Eran 2 chicos y una chica, uno de los chicos era peli azul, de ojos rojos rubí, la chica era rubia-castaña de ojos color violeta y el ultimo casi le da un infarto, pelo rojo ojos azules y 3 marcas en cada mejilla era tal y como el hijo de Minato-Naruto-susurro apenas audible el viejo Sandaime al ver al peli rojo que solo arqueo una ceja-perdón como me llamo- pregunto el peli rojo-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Hiruzen que solo recibió un tipo de afirmación-bueno si soy el mismo, pero mi nombre es otro- -podrías explicarme eso por favor- en eso Koga dio una explicación algo resumida de su vida, como lo encontraron, criaron, educaron. Entrenaron, como se enteró de quien era el, de sus padres y Kurama- valla, sí que has tenido una vida interesante chico- dijo el viejo Sarutobi al momento de tomar una exhalación de su pipa y después decir- en todo caso, tu nombre ahora es Koga, usaras el apellido Uzumaki y ustedes serán Ninjas, ahora que lo pienso me podrías presentar a tus amigos Koga- -bueno, él es Subaru de dónde venimos él es el Caballero de Caballo menor, ella es Yuna la Caballera de Águila y mi novia desde hace 3 años y yo soy el Caballero de Pegaso-termino de decir el joven oji azul al momento de que el Sandaime asintiera a esto y sonriera al saber que el joven Jinchuriki encontró el amor-bueno tomen esto, estos son permisos para entrar a la academia ya que hoy es el día del examen Gennin-dijo entregándoles un pergamino que la oji violeta tomo y después de salir de la oficina con rumbo a la academia, al salir Sarutobi hiso una seña y de pronto una ANBU peli morada con mascara de gato aparecía a lado del Sandaime-Neko, ve por él, dile que por fin apareció el chico- a lo que la ANBU asintió con una sonrisa, ella también pudo ver al chico y estaba contenta de que el hijo del Yondaime y su Sensei apareciera después de 16 años.

Nuestros Caballeros estaban caminando por las calles de Konoha buscando la academia Ninja, después de unos 10 minutos por fin la encontraron y entraron, dentro del edificio llegaron al aula después de tocar la puerta esta fue abierta por un hombre de unos 20 años con un traje Chounin cabello castaño largo y atado a en coleta alta con una cicatriz en la nariz y una bandana de Konoha en la frente-que se les ofrece-dijo el Chounin al ver a los chicos enfrente, la oji violeta le entrego el pergamino al profesor y este al leerlo asintió y pidió a los jóvenes que entraran, al entra pudieron ver como el lugar estaba en un desorden, ni siquiera en Palaestra los estudiantes eran así de desordenados, entre los estudiantes estaban los herederos de los clanes Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Aburame, Inusuka y uno de los sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha Sasuke y la hija de la representante del consejo civil Sakura(N.A: todos son como en Shippuden) – chicos podrían hacer silencio-no le hicieron caso-chicos-de nuevo sin prestar atención-YA CALLENSE Y PONGAN ATENCION-grito al momento de usar la "Cabeza de Ogro Gigante no Jutsu" y así sus alumnos se callaran de una vez por todas, y eso causo unas enormes gotas en las nucas del oji azul y la oji violeta mientras que en el oji rubí solo pudo reír en voz baja por eso- **así si se callan, estos no son como los estudiantes de Palaestra, ellos se mantenían callados y tranquilos no como estos mocosos** -dijo el zorro de las 9 colas a su contenedor quien solo estuvo de acuerdo al recordar cómo eran las cosas en Palaestra cuando él estuvo hay-bueno chicos, hoy unos nuevos compañeros vinieron para hacer el examen Gennin, ellos no pudieron estar junto con nosotros debido a que estuvieron en un viaje de entrenamiento, porque no se presentan-dijo el castaño al momento de que los chicos se ponían enfrente y se empezaran a presentar- yo soy Subaru tengo 16 años y yo espero llegar a ser muy fuerte y llegar a derrotar a alguien- dijo el peli azul viendo al peli rojo que solo suspiro, era necesario que dijera que quería derrotarlo en frente de toda la clase, y los demás solo querían saber a quién es que él quería derrotar-bueno yo soy Yuna tengo 16 años y quiero llegar a ser una gran Guerrera como lo fue mi maestra Pavlin- dijo la oji violeta, y casi todos los hombres a excepción de Sasuke tenían cara de pervertidos al ver a la chica de cabello rubio-castaño-y yo soy Koga Uzumaki, soy el ultimo del clan Uzumaki tengo 16 y mi meta es ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos, ser un gran Ninja y poder resurgir al Clan Uzumaki-dijo el peli rojo y casi todas la chicas menos las más grandes fans del Uchiha se lo comían con la mirada y este sintió un gran escalofrió por la espalda-un momento Clan Uzumaki, cuál es ese clan no he oído hablar de el-pregunto la peli rosa de ojos jade- bueno chicos se debe a que el clan Uzumaki fue casi exterminado durante la 2da guerra Ninja debido a que las otras 4 aldeas ocultas se unieron para destruir Uzu no kuni- dijo el Chounin para después ser interrumpido por el peli rojo- esto fue debido a que el Clan Uzumaki era uno de los más temidos por sus grandes reservas de Chakra, eran los maestros del arte de Sellos y su Chakra era tan denso que tenía un uso especial- -bueno chicos vayan a sentarse a esperar el Examen, este Examen se dividirá en las siguientes etapas: escrito, puntería de Kunai, Ninjutsu y un torneo para determinar al novato y Kunoichi del año-.

De regreso con el Sandaime él estaba hablando con dos personas-es cierto el hijo de Sensei volvió-dijo uno c que con su voz era hombre-si es cierto en estos momentos está en la academia tomando el examen Gennin-dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa al ver la expresión alegre de los sujetos frente a el-eso es bueno, llevamos buscándolo por 16 años- dijo la otra persona que era una mujer-bueno esperen mañana a la selección de equipos para ver a los chicos y por cierto debido a las circunstancias el nombre su nombre es Koga, pero el ya conoce su historia todo para ser exactos-los dos asintieron y se fueron de la oficina; de regreso a la academia los alumnos terminaron el examen escrito, con Koga, Yuna Y Sakura como los mejores y el resto con mejores o suficientes calificaciones, en la prueba de Kunai casi todos sacaron lo suficiente para pasar, pero Sasuke saco 9/10, los caballeros también pudieron hacer la prueba, que aunque a los Caballeros se les tuviera prohibido usar armas el Kunai era más un cuchillo y se les permitió usarlo y ellos sacaron la mejor nota 10/10 para la queja del emo Uchiha y sus Fan-girls, en la prueba de Ninjutsu fueron 3 Jutsus básicos y uno de su elección, todos lo pasaron aunque Koga tuvo que usar el Kage Bushing debido a sus reservas tan altas de Chakra y en el jutsu individual, cada quien uso Jutsus de su Clan, llegó el turno de Sasuke y uso el **_Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (E. Fuego: Bola de Fuego)_** -superen eso Dobes-dijo con su sonrisa arrogante al trio de bronce al momento de que cada quien uso un Jutsu; Subaru uso el **_Raiton: Jibashi (E. Rayo: Asesino Eléctrico)_** Yuna el **_Futon: Repusho (E. Aire: Bala de Aire)_** dejando sorprendidos a todos por esos Jutsus elementales, aun mas por que un Gennin pueda hacerlos al llegar el turno de Koga realizo una serie de Sellos de Manos y al final una energía luminosa se concentró en su mano derecha más específico en sus dedos- **_Hikariton: Kitsune SenkouTsume_** **_(E. Luz: Garra Destellante del Zorro)_** y al dar un tipo de zarpazo unas garras de luz fueron lanzadas, ese movimiento dejo a todos impactados y más al ser un elemento desconocido por el momento.

Al terminar el Shock dieron inicio al torneo, primero las mujeres, las batallas o si se les puede llamar así, fueron muy cortas ya que casi todas las chicas solo buscaban la atención del Uchiha, las únicas que se lo tomaron enserio fueron Yuna y Hinata que llegaron a la final y al enfrentarse, la oji violeta derroto a la oji perla, en el de los hombres los combates fueron más emocionantes, en la semifinal solo quedaban Kiba, Subaru, el teme Uchiha y Koga, la pelea de Subaru fue contra Koga quien perdió como siempre por un buen golpe en la nuca, en la final nuestro amigo peli rojo se enfrentaría contra el "prodigio Uchiha"- el ultimo combate Koga Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Iruka- mejor ríndete dobe que no podrás contra un Uchiha-dijo el presumido-ya lo veremos…Teme-chan- se plantó un silencio que murió al oírse las risas de todos los hombres al oír el apodo que le pusieron al emo- **je buen apodo Cachorro, ese sí que le queda a la perfección** -le felicito el zorro al peli rojo que solo sonrió para después ponerse en pose en su pose de pelea- ya veras, esta me la pagas dobe- y se lanzó al ataque, los golpes iban y venían al igual que las patadas las cuales el peli rojo evitaba fácilmente lo cual enojaba al peli negro,-vamos pelea- - si eso quieres-dijo al momento de darle un golpe en el estómago que le saco todo el aire, después una patada ascendente que lo elevo, en el aire el Uchiha solo sentía el dolor y de repente a lado del apareció el oji azul que le dio una patada descendente giratoria que lo hiso estamparse en el suelo- ráfaga del remolino descendente-dijo el peli rojo después de que el oji negro callera al suelo, después de eso empezó a irse de la arena, pero el Uchiha algo consiente pero muy enojado hiso sellos de mano preparando una técnica- ** _Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu_** -dijo al momento de lanzar la bola de fuego al peli rojo que impacto directo, todos estaban aterrados de que el peli rojo no se salvara, y el peli negro solo sonreía.

Pero al despejarse el fuego se pudo ver a Koga con su brazo derecho levantado y este tenía atadas unas…CADENAS…si cadenas que giraban alrededor de el de color rojo con uno que otro destello dorado y al final de la cadena estaba un circulo- **_Rolling defense (Defensa Giratoria)_** -dijo el peli rojo en un susurro para continuar en voz alta - te muestro la habilidad del Chakra Uzumaki, las Cadenas de Chakra- y las cadenas dejaron de girar.

 **Los exámenes pasaron, los combates se han dado y una nueva habilidad se ha mostrado el próximo episodio será:** **La Selección de Equipos y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior**.

 **Yo: valla creo que fue el capítulo más largo que escribí, que creen ustedes y bueno sigan enviándome reviews para saber qué cosas quieren que agreguen a la historia y que chicas quieren que pongan en el harem, sin más me despido Ja Ne**


	6. 6 La Selección de Equipos

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, hoy es un buen día para presentarles el nuevo capítulo de El Ninja de la Esperanza, y como es habitual antes de presentar el capítulo contestaremos los reviews de ustedes, pero esta vez lo hare acompañado de mi hermano menor y no hablo del cara de perro, sino mi hermanito Jeremías.**

 **Jeremy: hola a todos los que leen este fic de ales Baka.**

 **Yo: oye porque me llamaste así.**

 **Jeremy: es que así te llama manoel.**

 **Yo: ese estúpido cara de perro bueno Jeremías contesta algunos de los reviews ok y te pongo lucha libre cuando termine ok.**

 **Jeremy: sí.**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias porque te gustara el capítulo de ales y con respecto a eso de los sub elementos mi hermano tenía pensado darle el Sha-Shaku-Shakuton (E. Quemar) y el Hyoton (E. Hielo) y con respecto a las Uzumaki las aprenderá más adelante.**

 **Seikishi-Kenshi: pronto averiguaras quienes son esas personas, aunque si quieres saber lo diré son… (Pero en eso yo llego y le tapó la boca y termina de decirlo) y con respecto a las chicas el cree que tendrá un problema con algunas pero dice que pondrá a Yugito después de todo Kitsune y Neko es una de las parejas favoritas de ales y con respecto a teme-chan si recibirá su paliza segura.**

 **Yo: gracias hermanito en unos momentos te pondré la lucha libre solo espera a que suba el capítulo.**

 **Jeremy: gracias y un mensaje para de mi parte para los lectores o dejan reviews o váyanse a…**

 **Yo: no lo digas un niño como tú no puede decir esas palabrotas de marinero, en serio que el cara de perro ya es muy mala influencia para ti.**

 **En eso sigo tapándole la boca mientras con una mano subo el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.6 La Selección de Equipos.

En la academia todo era una gran sorpresa, 1ero el peli rojo le dio una gran paliza al que era el prodigio de la academia, y este enojado le lanzo una bola de fuego, 2do aun después de recibirla este estaba como si nada hasta sus ropas estaban intactas y 3ero unas cadena rojas estaban alrededor del Uzumaki-te presento a las Cadenas de Chakra la habilidad especial de los Uzumaki-dijo Koga al momento de que la cadena se desvanecía en partículas doradas. Todos aún se mantenían en shock menos los amigos de nuestro Caballero de la Luz que podían recordar el momento en que el peli rojo manifestó las cadenas de Chakra.

 **Flash Back.**

Nuestros 3 guerreros estaban entrenando debajo de un risco para aprender el control e Chakra a un estilo un poco más intenso por parte del sádico de Kurama, los chicos estaban caminando o corriendo para subir ese risco, las 1eras veces solo sufrieron una caída dolorosa, ya después fueron empezando a tomar el ritmo del ejercicio, después de unos días ya casi llegaban al final.

-genial ya estamos por terminar este ejercicio, ahora si Kurama no nos hará nada-dijo el peli azul con el rostro iluminado de ya terminar esa tortura y no sufrir más caídas-nunca pensé que diría esto pero Subaru tiene razón-admitió el peli rojo para sorpresa de la oji violeta-bueno tenemos que apresurarnos no sabemos si aún tenemos Chakra suficiente dentro de poco-informo Yuna al momento de que a ella su Chakra ya no sea el suficiente y resbalarse-KYAAA- y callo -YUNA-CHAN-y en eso Koga se lanzó a atraparla, cuando logro atraparla con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo intento sostenerse de alguna roca que sobresaliera del risco pero no lo logro. Estaban seguros de que la caída les iba a doler pero de la nada sintieron un tirón y dejaron de caer, fijaron su vista y valla sorpresa del brazo Izquierdo del peli rojo salía una cadena rojiza que se clavó en el risco para evitar la caída, en el interior Kurama veía todo y al igual que ellos se sorprendió al ver la habilidad de su antigua jinchuriki – **(Las cadenas de Chakra el Cachorro las heredo de su madre)** \- fue lo que pensó el zorro.

Después de eso Kurama y Koga contaron lo que paso a Saori, y el Zorro les conto de como se trata esa habilidad de que por el denso Chakra de los Uzumaki les era posible moldearlo en algo en el caso de su madre las cadenas, el peli rojo supuso que le prohibirían usarlas debido a que eran armas, pero Saori le dijo que no habría problema ya que él las manifestaba no eran técnicamente un arma sino más bien una habilidad genética, y desde ese día aprendió a cómo usar las cadenas y con Shon a instruirlo en algunas Técnicas de las cadenas de Andrómeda.

 **Fin Flash Back:**

Ya todos habían salido del shock, y el Uchiha estaba que se moría de rabia- el ganador y Novato del año por descalificación es Koga Uzumaki-declaro Iruka, para luego se escuchara la protesta de la fan número 1 del Uchiha – PERO COMO QUE ESE BAKA GANO, SASUKE-KUN MERECE SER EL NOVATO DEL AÑO - fue el chillido que hiso que muchos se taparan las orejas para soportar ese sonido, pero los más afectados eran Koga y Kiba, Koga debido a que al tener a Kurama en su Interior y una vez haber interactuado con su Chakra le aumento sus sentidos hasta se iguales a los de un zorro y Kiba por sus características caninas – Sakura, Koga gano debido a que dejo muy herido a Sasuke y que este usara un jutsu en contra de su oponente por eso Koga es el ganador- -pero el también uso un Jutsu- dijo otra fan del acebuche – de hecho eso no era un Jutsu, era una habilidad del Clan Uzumaki y era usada también en el Taijutsu y aparte Koga-kun lo hiso para evitar que lo tocara la bola de fuego de Uchiha-san – defendió la oji violeta a su novio y remarco que el Uchiha no cumplió las reglas primero; ya una vez terminado el examen se les entrego una bandana con la placa de la hoja en ella a cada alumno que paso el examen, Subaru se la puso en su brazo derecho, Yuna en su cuello sobre la cinta que llevaba el cristal de la armadura, y Koga la llevaba en la frente con una que otra punta sobresaliendo y con sus dos mechones de pelo saliendo de cada lado de la cara (N.A: como Minato) y dijeron que regresaran mañana para la selección de equipos, después salieron de la academia, hacia a un apartamento que les dejo el Sandaime junto con algo de dinero, pero antes fueron a buscar un local de comida debido a que el estómago de ambos chicos sonaron, llegaron hasta un puesto que decía Icharaku´s Ramen, al entrar los atendió una joven de un año mayor a ellos de cabello Cataño largo arreglado con un tipo de diadema blanca al igual que su vestido – hola bienvenidos al Icharaku´s Ramen mi nombre es Ayame que van a pedir- dijo más que sonriente la castaña – hola soy Koga Uzumaki, él es Subaru y ella es mi novia Yuna – dijo el peli rojo que tenía una sonrisa Zorruna, Subaru solo levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa y Yuna solo sonrió suavemente para después darle un abrazo al oji azul y besarlo en la mejilla para después pedir cada uno una orden – bueno a mí deme el especial – dijeron ambos chicos – a mi uno de camarón – dijo la rubia-castaña – ok, en un momento estarán Otou-san 3 ramen – y salió del lugar – bueno que les parece a ustedes, nos volvimos Ninjas- pregunto el oji rubí a sus amigos para que ellos solo sonrían al estar de acuerdo con su amigo, después de platicar algunas cosas las ordenes llegaron y al probarlas se quedaron maravillados con el sabor, Subaru lo comió como si no hubiera mañana y pidió más, Koga aunque con más clase también pedía tazón tras tazón y Yuna era la más educada aunque el sabor era excelente tenía que comportarse, la castaña solo veía asombrada lo mucho que comían los chicos, no sabía si fuera posible que alguien comiera todo eso en un instante, después de terminar Yuna con 2 tazones, Subaru con 15 y Koga con 20 pagaron la cuenta, se despidieron de la castaña después de facilitar a los dueños del local por tan sabroso Ramen para irse a su departamento.

Al llegar era un departamento que contaba con lo básico, una cocina, comedor, baño, sala, 3 cuartos, cada quien tomo su cuarto, aunque la pareja de Pegaso y Águila decidió compartir cuarto, bueno 3 años de noviazgo ya les da la confianza para dormir juntos no; dentro del cuarto nuestro joven peli rojo se cambiaba la ropa para quedar en una pantalonera azul cielo y una camisa de tirantes blanca la cual dejaba ver su trabajado brazo izquierdo y vendado brazo derecho, y la rubia-castaña en un short azul y una blusa sin mangas amarilla, las prendas sí que dejaban ver su figura y casi le provoca al peli rojo un ligero derrame nasal, después de eso se dispusieron a dormir Koga bocarriba y Yuna usando su pecho de almohada. En la mañana en la torre Hokage había una reunión para organizar los equipos, muchos de los Jounin pedían tanto al peli rojo como al Teme para su equipo solo hubieron dos excepciones, una Jounin de pelo negro lacio y ojos rojos como los de Subaru y vestida con un uniforme Jounin rojo y un hombre de barba negra al igual que su cabello puntiagudo de ojos negros y con un par de cuchillas en su cadera atadas – bueno tengo que informar que Koga-kun ya fue seleccionado con dos Jounin sensei al igual que sus amigos – dicho esto por el Sandaime al recordar a las personas que lo vieron ayer al enterarse que el chico apareció después de 16 años, esto solo ocasiono el desánimo de los demás y curiosidad de quien pudo haberles ganado.

En la academia Ninja todos los graduados estaban esperando a Iruka para que les dijera los equipos, cada quien se entretenía con algo, Subaru se puso a dormir para no esperar tanto al Sensei, Yuna se puso a leer un libro de Jutsus de elemento Futon y Suiton y Koga hablaba con Kurama –(oye Kurama que crees que pueda aprender aquí, digo sé que tu entrenamiento fue bueno, pero de seguro nos enseñaran más cosas no)- - **si tienes razón Cachorro lo más seguro es que les enseñen del trabajo en equipo, uno que otro Jutsu y otras cosas más** \- le respondió a su Jinchuriki para que este asienta y luego volver a hablarle-(oye Kurama cuando aprenderá FuinJutsu, los Uzumaki eran buenos en ese campo y me gustaría saber hacer sellos)- - **lo siento Koga, pero aunque estuve sellado en dos Uzumaki antes que tu digamos que yo no me llevaba bien con Mito y tu madre, a ver si tu sensei te enseña ese campo** \- dicha respuesta ocasiono que el chico se deprimiera pero bueno, luego aprendería eso; llego más tarde Iruka que de nuevo callo a los chicos con la cabeza de ogro y se dispuso a dar los equipos- Equipo 1 (N.A: me saltare a los importantes) Equipo 7 Sora, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno su Jounin Sensei será Kakashi Hatake- dicho esto solo ocasiono que la peli rosa chillara de alegría haciendo despertar a Subaru de la peor manera y que a Koga le dé un tremendo dolor de oídos-Equipo 8 Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inusuka a cargo de Kurenai Yuhi, Equipo 9 aún sigue operando así que Equipo 10 Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi Jounin Azuma Sarutobi-solo recibió la queja de Ino de "porque con el perezoso y el gordo"- y por ultimo como el Equipo 11 también sigue en operación, Equipo 12 Subaru, Yuna y Koga Uzumaki (N.A: quien adivine la razón de ser el equipo 12 o se acerque a saberlo le pondré a la chica que quiera en el harem sin objeción solo eso sí, no mayores)-llamando la atención de los Caballeros-Jounins senseis Rin Nohara y Óbito Uchiha (N.A: a que no se la esperaban verdad, pues como diría el Chapulín Colorado: No contaban con mi astucia)- -(no sé por qué pero esos nombres me suenan)-pensó el peli rojo para ser respondido por su compañero interno- **bueno ellos fueron los estudiantes de tu padre, no te sorprendas si es que saben quién eres-** esperen aquí a sus senseis llegaran en unos momentos- después de eso, el salió del salón dejando a los Gennin solos esperando a sus senseis, cada equipo salió con su sensei hasta que solo quedaron los Equipos 7 y 12 los cuales llegaron de una vez después de 2 horas, uno era de pelo plateado que desafiaba a la gravedad, tenía el traje Jounin normal solo que con una máscara cubriéndole la mitad de la cara y su bandana ninja cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y dejando expuesto su ojo derecho de color negro, la otra era una chica de cabello corto color chocolate al igual que sus ojos con dos marcas moradas en cada mejilla de su rostro su vestimenta consistía en un short negro con una falda azul que le llegaba antes de las rodillas, tenía sandalias negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una camisa de manga larga de color negro y su banda ninja en su frente, el ultimo contaba con el mismo uniforme Jounin solo que negro, y unos googles naranjas en sus ojos de color negro, al igual que su cabello alborotado y su bandana ninja igualmente en su frente- LLEGAN TARDE-gritaron la Banshee y Subaru-perdón, pero es que este se perdió en el camino de la vida y tuvimos que ir por el-dijo peli negro señalando al peli plata, esa excusa solo hiso que los 6 chicos tuvieran una gota estilo anime en la nuca-bueno equipo 7, azotea 10 minutos- y desapareció el peli palta en una cortina de humo, sus alumnos solo se fueron del salón para llegar a tiempo, bueno ya solo estaban el equipo 12- ok, equipo 12 patio de la academia 5 minuto- dijo la peli chocolate y también se fueron en una cortina de humo, los chicos solo se vieron y salieron por la ventana y corrieron por el muro para llegar a tiempo.

Después de que pasaran los 5 minutos los 2 Jounin vieron llegar a sus Gennin corriendo por la pared como era posible que supieran eso, era la pregunta que invadía sus mentes, los jóvenes llegaron con sus senseis y después de salir del asombro decidieron hablar-bueno, ahora que tal si nos presentamos, ya saben nombre, edad, que les gusta, que no, pasatiempos y sueños yo inicio soy Óbito Uchiha, tengo 29 años y me gusta entrenar, los Jutsus Katon y mi novia Rin-chan, mis disgustos son los traidores, presumidos y en menor escala Bakakashi mis pasatiempos salir con Rin-chan y sueños todos cumplidos, bueno falta uno, pero falta poco para ese- -si es casarse con Rin-sensei porque no le pide matrimonio de una vez- dijo Subaru ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Óbito por haberse metido en ese asunto, un sonrojo de Rin y una mirada de desaprobación de parte de sus amigos, enserio que Subaru nunca cambiara – soy Rin Nohara, tengo 28 años (N.A: eso creo yo y si no háganmelo saber) mis gustos son el Ninjutsu médico, Óbito-kun y las floree, mis disgustos pervertidos, violadores, machistas y las Fan-girls que manchan la reputación de las Kunoichis y pasatiempos tengo muchos para no hacer una lista y sueños ser una gran Ninja Medico como la Sennin Tsunade y tener una familia- -ya ve sensei ya pídale matrimonio se ve que quiere tener una familia- volvió a meterse el oji rojo que se ganó otro golpe solo que esta vez de parte de la sonrojada oji chocolate y sus amigos de nuevo volvieron a negar por eso – ahora preséntate tu chico- dijo el oji negro al peli azul-soy Subaru, tengo 16, mis gustos el ramen, las peleas y porque no las bromas, disgustos presumidos, ser débil pasatiempos entrenar y pelear sueño poder derrotar a Koga y ser el más fuerte de los dos- esa sí que fue una presentación un tanto peculiar por parte del peli azul-ok, ahora la rubia-castaña- dijo la peli chocolate a o cual Yuna asintió- soy Yuna, tengo 16 me gustan los libros más los de aventura y romance, las estrellas y Koga-kun, disgustos pervertidos, machistas y los presumidos pasatiempos leer, sentir el viento etc. y mis sueños ser una gran Guerrera como lo fue mi maestra Pavlin y casarme y tener una familia- -oye Koga no sabía que Yuna tuviera ese sueño, porque no se lo cumples total ya llevan 3 años de noviazgo que tanto les hace falta- de nuevo el de los comentarios y esta vez fue doble golpe por parte de ambos chicos tan rojos como el cabello de Koga – bueno el ultimo el de bigotes de zorro- dijo el oji negro-soy Koga Uzumaki, tengo 16 años mis gustos el ramen, Yuna-chan, la Luz y la música mis disgustos Asesinos, presumidos y traidores pasatiempos entrenar, cantar y pasear con Yuna-chan mis sueños ser lo más fuerte posible para proteger a mis seres queridos, ser el mejor Ninja de la historia, resurgir el clan Uzumaki y tener una familia- los Jounin solo sonrieron al saber los sueños del hijo de su sensei, y esta vez no hubo otra metida de parte de Subaru, de seguro cuando escucho eso decidió no echar a perder el momento, pero lo cierto es que los golpes que le dieron Koga y Yuna lo dejo inconsciente y con un gran chichón en la cabeza – esas fueron unas presentaciones excelentes, ahora les tenemos que decir que tendrán el verdadero examen Gennin-informo el oji negro-QUEEE….-fue el grito que dieron los chicos junto un recuperado Subaru que reacciono al escuchar eso-entonces para qué fue la otra prueba, me rompí la cabeza para poder contestar el examen escrito-exclamo el oji rubí a lo cual todos lo vieron con una gota estilo anime era necesario que dijera eso-eso fue para ver quiénes son los que pueden ser Gennin-aclaro la Nohara-el examen será dentro de una hora campo de entrenamiento 12 y no coman o podrían vomitar.

Y se fueron en una cortina de humo dejando solos a los 3 Shockeados Caballeros, los cuales al salir del Shock salieron corriendo al campo de entrenamiento 12 a pasar la prueba que les pondrían.

 **Los equipos se formaron los senseis aparecieron y un nuevo reto se presenta a nuestros héroes el próximo episodio será:** **La Prueba y Misión a Nami y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: valla por fin termine, bueno ya vieron quienes eran esas personas que estaban con el Sandaime en el capítulo anterior y dejen Reviews para saber que más chicas quieren en el harem y que quieren que agregue a las historia adiós a todos Ja Ne.**


	7. La prueba y misión a Nami

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: como están todos en este día, creo que bien ya que por fin estoy subiendo el 7mo capítulo de El Ninja de la Esperanza. Bueno déjenme les digo que hay algunos que me preguntaron cómo es posible que Óbito y Rin estén vivos y que como le hare para que Kakashi tenga el Sharingan pues déjenme decir que con el pasar de los capítulos les diré todo eso y con respecto al que libero a Kurama pues denme opciones de quien podría ser ese falso Madara Uchiha.**

 **En eso alguien me jalan fuera de la computadora y se puede ver a una mujer de 36 o 37 años de cabello color Chocolate oscuro corto con orejas y cola de zorro de ojos como los míos y usaba un una pantalonera gris y una blusa azul esa es mi madre Claudia Verónica Alarcón.**

 **Mamá: que haces Alejandro.**

 **Yo: nada, solo aquí subiendo el nuevo capítulo de mi fic mamá.**

 **Mamá: ok, cuando termines te sales que tu tiempo de usarla se acabó.**

 **Yo: oye no quisieras ayudarme en contestar los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Mamá: bueno si así terminas más rápido:**

 **Xrosloading: si te acercas a contestar la pregunta con respecto al equipo 12.**

 **CCSakuraforever: te diré que mi hijo lo está pesando, él dice que a lo mejor Koga va a Uzu en el mes de entrenamiento de los Exámenes Chounin, pero él dice que aprenderá de sus senseis algunas técnicas de Sellado.**

 **Rodrigo estaban: te diré que no entiendo el que quieres decir con respecto con los nombres de esas chicas, Juan sabes que quiere decir eso.**

 **Yo: son los nombres de algunas chicas que quieren que meta al Harem de Koga.**

 **Dije sin interés para luego ponerme pálido al recordar con quien estaba hablando.**

 **Mamá: más tarde hablamos con respecto a eso jovencito bueno él dice que lo pensara al poner a Hinata, ya que él es fan del NaruHina, a Tenten pues tendría que pensar la manera de conocerla tal vez le puedas dar una idea de cómo la conocerá y Temari de seguro pues él siempre le agrado esa pareja la chica que le agradece a la persona que salvo a su hermano y Ino pues no le agrada la idea después de todo ella es una Fan-Girl del Uchiha.**

 **Seikishi-Kenshi: si tienes razón ese Subaru es un metiche y si también te acercas pero mucho más que otros en saber del porque el equipo 12 y con respecto a la historia él tratara de no hacer tan fuerte a Koga para hacer más interesante la historia.**

 **Yo: gracias mamá por ayudarme ahora solo subo el capítulo y me salgo.**

 **Mamá: y tendremos una plática tu y yo joven.**

 **Dijo con aura tan aterradora que dejaría en vergüenza a Retsu Unohana y yo trago grueso por lo aterrado que estoy.**

 **Yo: bueno acabemos con esto que tengo una condena que cumplir.**

 **Subo el capítulo y en una hoja en blanco escribo mi testamento.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.7 La prueba y misión a Nami.

Han pasado una hora desde que el posible equipo 12 conoció y se presentó con sus senseis los cuales resultaron ser Óbito Uchiha y Rin Nohara los cuales fueron alumnos del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze; nuestros Caballeros llegaron al campo de entrenamiento una media hora de adelanto la cual usaron para aprender cómo era el terreno, una de las cosas que aprendieron fue siempre a conocer el terreno en donde peleas para así poder hacer una estrategia la cual podría ser la definitiva para ganar una batalla en serio los consejos de Kurama podían llegar a ser muy útiles. Otra media hora a pasado y los Jounin llegaban al campo de entrenamiento y encontraron a sus alumnos en una actividad diferente, Yuna continuo leyendo el libro de Jutsus, Koga se meditando y Subaru estaba tarareando una canción que por la tonada sonaba bien-bueno ya llegamos podrían ponernos atención para decirles en que consiste la prueba-dijo la oji chocolate llamando la atención de los Gennin los cuales dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo-ok, la prueba consiste en lo siguiente, tendrán hora y media para poder quitarnos estos cascabeles quien consiga uno estará aprobado, quien no será atado a un árbol y no comerá pero nos vera comer e ira de regreso a la academia-dijo Óbito al momento de que él y Rin mostraban un cascabel el cual se ataron a la cintura-solo hay dos cascabeles, eso quiere decir que solo dos de nosotros pasaran eso explica porque es poco probable que el 3er miembro apruebe-dijo de manera deductiva ¿Subaru? Cosa la cual llamo la atención de todos como era posible que siendo algo tonto dedujera todo eso-¿Qué?- -nada, de acuerdo deben saber que no conseguirán tomar un cascabel si no atacan con la intención de matar-explico el peli negro a lo que los chicos asintieron- la prueba comienza….AHORA-exclamo Rin al momento de que los chicos se escondían en distintas direcciones.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos desde que inicio la prueba la pareja de Jounin sí que tenían un problema para localizar a sus estudiantes tal parece si saben esconderse tanto física como el Chakra, mientras con los chicos ellos estaban reunidos en un lugar, especificando cerca de un lago- Yuna-chan Subaru, no sé ustedes pero yo note algo extraño en esta prueba- dijo el peli rojo a lo cual sus amigos asintieron-estoy de acuerdo después de todo, un Gennin contra un Jounin, talvez nosotros fuimos entrenados para hacerle frente a enemigos más fuertes pero aun así eso sería como si un novato se enfrentara a un Caballero Dorado- dijo en comprensión el oji rubí-es cierto, además en lo que nos contó Kurama nunca se ha oído hablar de un equipo de tan solo 2 Gennin-agrego la oji violeta a lo cual gano otro asentimiento de su Novio peli rojo y Amigo peli azul-entonces, porque el objetivo es tomar los cascabeles- -de seguro son un tipo de trampa o algo para distraernos Subaru- declaro el peli rojo- pero que sería lo que trata de hacer que no pongamos atención-pensó el peli azul a lo que la rubia-castaña le dio una idea-eso es, un Gennin no tendría oportunidad contra un Jounin cierto-y recibió un asentimiento-entonces que tal 3 Gennin-a lo cual se ganó una sonrisa zorruna del oji azul-ósea que la clave para pasar esta prueba es..- - ** _el trabajo en equipo_** -dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo y después se pusieron a idear una estrategia para derrotar a los exalumnos del Yondaime. Han pasado unos 40 minutos desde que la prueba empezó y los Gennin descubrieron el significado de la prueba, los Jounin seguían sin encontrar a los chicos valla sí que se esconden bien pero de pronto sintieron una elevación de Chakra- **_Katon: GoKakyuu no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)-_** y una masa casi circular de fuego salió disparada hacia ellos a lo que el Uchiha rápido hiso una serie de sellos de mano para después decir- ** _suiton: Teppodama (E. Agua: Bala de Agua)_** \- y balas de agua salieron de su boca las cuales chocaron contra la bola de fuego al momento de formar una cortina de niebla, al disiparse pudieron ver que enfrente de ellos estaba el oji rubí viéndolos con una media sonrisa, se preguntaron del porqué de esto para tan solo lanzarse a enfrentar a ambos Jounin algunos pensarían que es un idiota al enfrentarse a ellos el solo pero es que lo hacía para seguir el plan que él y sus compañeros formaron, primero fue una patada hacia el pecho de óbito que logró esquivarla después Rin le lanzo un golpe con el puño izquierdo a Subaru para luego agacharse y patear el puño lo cual provoco un poco de dolor en la muñeca de Rin, luego la serie de golpes iban y venían casi no podían darse golpes sin que el otro lograra bloquearlos hasta que la pareja de Uchiha y Nohara se alejaran de Subaru-(es bueno en el Taijutsu, el Ninjutsu tiene buenas reservas para poder hacer ese Jutsu y lo que es casi imposible no parece cansado después de eso)- pensaron ambos para luego ver a Subaru sonreír- creo que ya es turno de que el Águila deje de Asechar a su presa- fue lo que dijo desconcertando a los Jounin para luego oír- **_Futon: Aquila Spinning Predation (E. Viento: depredación Giratoria del Águila)-_** (N.A: que tiene de malo que ella haya querido hacer su técnica también a base de Chakra en mi opinión es genial) y un tipo de Águila hecha de Aire que giraba iba a impactarlos de no ser porque lograron sustituirse a tiempo, en ese momento de un del cielo cayo de manera elegante la rubia-castaña-ese es mi propio Jutsu del elemento Aire-informo la oji violeta para la sorpresa de los Jounin, después de eso aprovecharon que tenían una oportunidad y comenzaron a atacar, la pelea volvió a reanudarse, ya casi faltaba que la prueba acabara y ahora si era difícil casi encestar un golpe a los chicos ahora que ambos se cuidaban la espalda ya era imposible y lo peor es que ya estaban empezando a cansarse.

Todo hubiera seguido de no ser porque los chicos se alejaron del peli negro y la peli chocolate –ahora el zorro atrapa a su presa- exclamaron los 3 chicos, un momento ¿los 3? Los Jounin no entendían que pasaba y después ya no pudieron moverse, la razón, cada quien estaba atado a una cadena de color rojo con destellos dorados, se fijaron de dónde venían y valla sorpresa las cadenas provenían de los brazos del peli rojo que sonrió zorrunamente al momento de exclamar –Yuna-chan Subaru tomen los cascabeles ahora que no pueden moverse- y tal y como dijo los otros 2 tomaron los cascabeles de las cinturas de los Jounin y Koga hace desaparecer las cadenas dejando mover libremente al peli negro y la peli chocolate, al momento de que ya se acababa el tiempo de la prueba.

Ahora nos vemos en el lugar de reunión y podemos ver como nuestro amigo peli rojo estaba atado a un árbol y Subaru se burlaba de él, esa era una oportunidad única y no la desaprovecharía por nada del mundo, mientras nuestro peli rojo solo ponía cara de pocos amigos dirigida a Subaru y Yuna solo podía lamentarse por la situación de su novio-como Koga no obtuvo un cascabel, me temo que tendrá que regresar a la academia-informo el oji negro al momento de que la oji violeta decidiera hablar-eso sí que no, o pasa Koga o no pasa nadie- -si concuerdo, no tenemos pensado dejar solo a un amigo, si el no pasa el resto tampoco- agrego el oji rubí- **ya que somos un equipo** -dijeron los 3 juntos haciendo sonreír a los adultos por su magnífico trabajo en equipo-bueno, solo tenemos algo que decir…pasaron- dijeron ambos Jounin sonriendo, para después decir el objetivo de la prueba, al final Óbito recito su frase-recuerden los que no cumplen las reglas, son basura pero los que abandonan a un amigo son peor que eso- -tengan en mente eso y lograran sus objetivos- declaran al final Rin-el equipo 12 empiezan las misiones mañana-y desaparecieron en una cortina de humo-bueno yo creo que ya nos…-y de la nada el oji rubí acabo de estar a un lado del árbol a estar atado en este y el peli rojo a lado de Yuna libre de ataduras debido a que este uso el **_Kawarimi no jutsu (Jutsu de Sustitución)_** intercambiando lugares con el oji rubí-nos vemos Subaru-dijeron los dos al momento de irse del campo de entrenamiento y dejando solo a Subaru-OIGAN NO ME DEJEN A QUI, VUELVAN KOGA…YUNA…-fueron los gritos que se oyeron por toda Konoha.

Ha pasado unas 2 semanas desde que el equipo 12 había pasado la prueba y ser auténticos Gennin, las misiones no eran tan interesantes como creyeron al principio, ya que al ser Gennin no tendrían Misiones de gran rango hasta que fueran de rango Chounin, las misiones que hacían iban desde cortar el césped, pasear perros, limpiar parques etc. Con el pasar de los días y con las pagas por las misiones los chicos podían comprarse más cosas que necesitarían para vivir y Koga enviaba una carta a Saori para contar como iban las cosas en el lugar y ella le respondía alegremente y cuando Saori leyó el cómo Koga se sustituyó por Subaru cuando fue atado al árbol casi no aguantaba la rusa. En estos momentos los Gennin del equipo 12 estaban teniendo la Misión rango D más difícil de todas, atrapar al demonio encarnado, al mal hecho animal al temible…Tora el Gato.

-aquí Águila de aire a Caballo de fuego, puedes ver al objetivo-pregunto la oji violeta por el comunicador-negativo no podemos tener mejores misiones ya estoy cansado de estos trabajos domésticos-refunfuño el peli azul-negativo solo son Gennin no tendrán misiones de más rango hasta que estén listos, Zorro de luz vez el objetivo- informo la oji chocolate-estoy persiguiéndolo, está casi en la posición de Caballo de fuego-dijo el peli rojo al momento de que correteaba a un gato de color marrón con un moño en la oreja, al llegar donde estaba Subaru el salto de su escondite y logro atrapar al gato pero lamentablemente este le araño la cara al igual que el peli rojo por lo cerca que estaba del gato. Al terminar la misión fueron directo a la torre Hokage a entregar al gato a su dueña la esposa del feudal la cual al entregarle el gato rápidamente lo abrazo demasiado fuerte que molesta al gato lo cual hiso sonreír macabramente al oji azul y oji rubí-Hokage-sama creo que nuestro equipo ya está listo para una misión d alto rango-informo el peli negro al Sandaime que asintió y luego recordó el mensaje que le llego de Kakashi hace rato-ok, su misión es ser refuerzos para el equipo 7 en la misión de proteger al constructor de puentes Tazuna, ya que la misión rango c resulto ser de mayor rango ya que parece que el cliente olvido mencionar algo de información-al momento de que el equipo 12 asentía y salía de la oficina del Hokage para prepararse para la misión, a la media hora ya estaban reunidos cada uno con una mochila de viaje en sus espaldas y Koga con unos pergaminos atados a la cintura, esto debido a que el chico pudo aprender de parte de sus Senseis algo de Fuinjutsu al menos para poder guardar algunas cosas en los pergaminos, y también hablaron con él para hablarle de cómo eran los padres de Koga, cosa la cual el agradeció ya que quería saber más acerca de ellos. –Listos- pregunto la oji chocolate a lo cual los chicos asintieron y salieron a dirección a Nami no Kuni.

Durante el trayecto se la pasaron platicando un poco de cosas tribales o del entrenamiento hasta que llegaron a las costas pidieron una lancha para poder llegar a Nami, al llegar había una espesa niebla que casi no los dejaba ver, de no ser por los sentidos mejorados de Koga de seguro se pierden, de pronto llegaron a un claro en el cual se podían ver al equipo 7 protegiendo a Tazuna mientras ellos eran rodeados por 5 **_Mizu Bushing (Clon de Agua)_** de un tipo de piel pálida sin camisa la mitad de la cara vendada y con una gran espada, su cabello era negro y no tenia cejas y pudieron ver que en el rio Kakashi estaba atrapado en una cúpula de agua que era sostenida por de seguro el original-espero tengas listas tus últimas palabras Kakashi-dijo el de la gran espada –chicos huyan los clones no pueden estar tan lejos del original-cuando los Gennin del equipo 7 estaban por cumplir la orden los clones se lanzaron al ataque para acabar con ellos pero de la nada una ráfaga de viento, una bola de fuego, un rayo, una bala de tierra y unas garras luminosas atacaron a los clones haciéndolos desaparecer en agua-pares que llegaron los refuerzos Kakashi-declaró el sin cejas al momento de ver al llegado Equipo 12-tal parece necesitas ayuda Bakakashi-dijo un burlón peli negro- el Equipo 12 entra en acción-declaró el oji negro.

 **La prueba fue superada, la misión está en proceso que más pasara descúbranlo en el próximo episodio:** **Batalla en la Niebla y Entrenamiento y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: bueno sobreviví, ahora díganme he sestado teniendo una idea pero quisiera saber su opinión, quieren que le regrese la vida a Kushina y Minato y si es así denme una idea del cómo hacerlo y denme más ideas para las chicas del harem, bueno esto es todo me despido Ja Ne.**


	8. Batalla en la Niebla y Entrenamiento

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos perdón pero no tengo tiempo para hablar en este momento así que pasare a los reviews de una vez.**

 **CCSakuraforever: es probable que Koga llegue a enojarse pero lo del Chakra cósmico creo que lo dejare para otro momento.**

 **Rodrigo esteban: te lo repito no pondré a Ino y menos a Sakura a lo mejor a Temari pero si quieres que ponga a Tenten dame una idea para saber cómo podrían conocerse antes de los exámenes Chounin.**

 **Xrosloading: aun estas algo cerca de saber pero si te acercas ya en el próximo capítulo diré quién es el que contesto correcto o que al menos se acercó.**

 **Yo: ok, ahora aquí el capítulo 8.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.8 Batalla en la Niebla y Entrenamiento.

Las cosas en estos momentos estaban algo tensas, hace unos momentos el Ninja renegado Zabuza Momoichi estaba a punto de matar al equipo 7 y al constructor de no ser porque cuando los clones estaban por atacar los miembros del equipo 12 aparecieron destruyendo los clones del Shinobi Gatana-parece que llegaron los refuerzos Kakashi-expreso un poco con furia de que hayan impedido su objetivo-pero que tenemos aquí el Guerrero de Fuego Óbito Uchiha y Rin Nohara, también ustedes están de niñeras-se burló el sin cejas de ambos Jounin tan solo para ser ignorado por ambos que dirigieron la mirada a sus Gennin-ok chicos ayuden al equipo 7 y protejan a Tazuna-los chicos obedecieron y se acercaron al equipo 7-genial el Dobe vino a estorbar-Sasuke soltó un quejido queriendo molestar a Koga-que yo recuerde él fue quien te derroto en la academia cierto Sasuke-san-le recordó Sora (N.A: igual al anime) lo cual dio un golpe al orgullo del peli negro menor-tu cállate Sora, ese Baka gano porque hiso y trampa-le contesto la peli rosa, mientras que los demás a excepción de Sasuke solo negaron la actitud de Sakura-(enserio no sé cómo pudiste pasar a este equipo Kakashi, uno es un arrogante de primera, otra es una Fan-girl, por lo menos el otro es normal)-pensaron los Jounin al ver la actitud del equipo 7-jajajajajaja ustedes creen ser Shinobis tan solo por tener esa bandana, un Shinobi es aquel que ha estado al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión durante las peleas-exclamo Zabuza al momento de dejar salir su instinto asesino, que solo parecía afectar al equipo 7 y Tazuna, mientras los otros estaban frescos cual lechuga-(si tan solo supiera las veces que estuvimos a punto de morir durante la Guerra contra Marte y Apsu)-pensaron el peli rojo y la rubia-castaña con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento Zabuza hiso aparecer más Clones de Agua que se dirigieron a los Gennin los cuales tomaron pose de batalla y se prepararon, uno apareció detrás del oji azul y con la espada lo corto en dos, los demás estaban aterrados menos Subaru y Yuna, cuando de pronto Koga se hiso agua dejando más impactados a los otros-como es posible, cuando lo hiso)-pensaron simultáneamente todos-no eres el único que puede hacer el **_Mizu Bushing_** -dijo el peli rojo apareciendo de la nada dándole un fuerte golpe al clon haciéndolo convertirse en agua, Zabuza no lo creía un Gennin pudo hacer una técnica Suiton, y aparte si se fijaba pudo ver bien que de los brazos del chico habían una especie de protección de color blanco cual la luz con líneas rojas (N.A: la protección de los brazos de la armadura de Pegaso del perfil de la historia), sus amigos solo sonrieron al ver ese movimiento-pero cómo es posible que pudieras usarlo ni siquiera vi que hicieras sellos de mano-cuestiono el de la boca vendada-solo te diré que soy bueno con los clones, estás listo para enfrentarte a nosotros-contesto el peli rojo al momento de que sus compañeros empezaban a ser sellos de mano a una gran velocidad- **_Katon: GoKakyuu no Jutsu/Futon:_** ** _Repusho_** -exclamaron los Gennin al momento de lanzar sus ataques a los clones los cuales acabaron con los clones-(Jutsus elementales siendo Gennin, estos mocosos sí que saben lo que hacen el Uchiha y Nohara al entrenarlos)-pensó el ninja renegado viendo a él peli rojo al peli azul y la rubia castaña-es hora de sacarte de ahí Bakakashi, Koga sabes que hacer-dijo el peli negro al momento de que el peli rojo asentía y de sus brazos salían las cadenas las cuales sujetaron a Zabuza y lo jalaron liberando a Kakashi-un momento, esas cadenas solamente hay unas personas quienes las pueden hacer, oye chico cómo te llamas- - soy Koga Uzumaki, el ultimo del Clan Uzumaki-contesto el oji azul; un Uzumaki, claro solo el cabello rojo era una característica de ellos, pero solo había una Uzumaki en Konoha pero murió hace 16 años edad con la cual parecía tener el peli rojo-valla un Uzumaki, no me lo esperaba aunque su cabello lo delata ya que era característico de ellos, no será algo de Kushina Uzumaki-pregunto a los 3 Jounin solo parecían sorprendidos por que le sin querer había descubierto quien era la madre del peli rojo cosa la cual también lo sorprendió a el-chicos déjenlo todo a nosotros ustedes protejan a Tazuna-ordeno el peli plata que recibió el asentimiento de 5 de ellos pero una queja del emo.

En ese momento los 3 Jounin se lanzaron a atacar a Zabuza que creo 2 clones de agua para hacer n poco pareja la pelea.

Con Rin.

-veamos qué tan capas eres de hacer Rin Nohara alumna del Yondaime Hokage- -ya verás lo buena que soy- y la pelea comenzó, primero una patada a la quijada de Zabuza la cual evito al asarse hacia atrás para luego tratar de cortarla a la mitad con su espada, la peli chocolate evito el corte con un Kunai el cual estaba por romperse con su pie dio una patada a la espada para tomar distancia, luego vino otra serie de ataques los cuales eran siempre puños los cuales el clon lograba evitar al igual que Rin lograba esquivar los cortes, luego de volver a tomar distancia los dos hicieron sellos de mano - ** _Suiton: Suiryundan no jutsu (E. Agua: Dragón de Agua)/Doton: Doryūdan (E. Tierra: Dragón de Tierra)_** -exclamaron al momento de que dos dragones emergían uno del agua y otro del suelo y chocaron entre sí, esta era una batalla por el dominio, el Dragón de agua parecía vencer al de tierra, cuando parecía que el Dragón de agua ganaría el clon de Zabuza se hiso agua, la razón detrás de el había otra Rin la cual le sonrió a la que tenía enfrente para después desaparecer, tal parece la oji chocolate logro hacer un **_Kage Bushing_** sin que el enemigo se diera cuenta y aprovecho la distracción para derrotarlo.

Con Óbito.

El Uchiha solo tenía la vista fija en su oponente, se puso en la pose del receptor para la pelea, si era Taijutsu no estaba seguro de que lograría vencerlo, el Ninjutsu debido a su Sharingan logro copiar una que otra técnica de agua, pero su Katon era débil; la batalla dio inicio al momento de que ambos lanzaran un Jutsu del mismo elemento- ** _Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu_** -y así balas de agua chocaron los cual produjo que una gran cantidad de agua saliera a todas direcciones mojando todo lo que estaba cerca y eso eran los 2 y en menor escala el emo (N.A: eso fue porque me agrada la idea de mojarlo y lo mejor se resfría no creen), después fue un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Óbito que lo mando lejos, el clon se recuperó y trato de cortarlo a la mitad cosa la cual Óbito logro detener con dificultad con un Kunai, antes de que el Clon de Zabuza lograra moverse para golpearlo lo vio, los ojos del Uchiha cambiaron ahora eran rojos con tres tamoes alrededor de la pupila, era el Sharingan el Doujutsu del Clan Uchiha-así que me mostraras el Sharingan he Óbito Uchiha te digo que ya lo vi de Kakashi-dijo sin interés-admito que necesitare el Sharingan en esta ocasión aunque no lo use muy seguido- declaro el peli negro al ver fijamente al Ninja renegado, después tomo distancia y empezó otra secuencia de sellos de mano al final el clon se desapareció al ser traspasado por una línea hache de electricidad-Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu- otro clon eliminado y otra victoria.

Con Kakashi.

Ambos Ninjas se mantenían mirando hasta que Zabuza empezó una cadena de sellos, para después el peli plata empezar a copiarlo, finalmente hicieron el último sello- ** _Suiton: Suiryundan no Jutsu_** -fue la exclamación de ambos al momento de que dos Dragones de agua emergieran chocando entre si y ocasionando una gran ola que llego hasta donde estaban los Gennin, después de eso Zabuza empezó a moverse tan solo para que Kakashi lo imitara a la perfección sorprendiéndolo-no solo está siguiéndolo se mueve igual y al mismo tiempo- dijo el constructor a lo cual la peli rosa hiso una pregunta-como es que hace eso como Sasuke-kun- pero el Uchiha no respondió solo se quedó mirando fijamente como se desarrollaba todo al igual que los demás; de regreso a la pelea-(mis movimientos, es como si. Es como si supiera que...)- -que voy a hacer después-completo Kakashi dejando sorprendido al Shinobi Gatana-(también lee mis pensamientos)-volvió a pensar al momento de hacer un sello de mano seguido a la perfección de Kakashi-(el me mira con ese ojo)- - y eso te enfurece no es así- volvió a decir el peli plata de nuevo dejándolo en Shock al completar su oración-todo lo que haces en copiarme como un Changuito-respondió el sin cejas- **no podrás vencerme con esos trucos baratos te aplastare** -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para el enojo de Zabuza que solo hiso unos sellos de mano al igual que Kakashi, pero antes de completarlo- ** _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(E. Agua: Vortex Gigante)_** -dijo el peli plata al momento de que un gran Vortex de agua se llevó al Ninja renegado hasta chocar contra un árbol, estaba tan mal herido que antes de que acabaran con él, unos Sebón se clavaron en su cuello ¨matándolo¨, de repente un persona con Kimono verde y una máscara de ninja cazador apareció y tomo el cuerpo de Zabuza-gracias Ninjas de Konoha, he estado buscándolo mucho tiempo este cuerpo guarda muchos secretos, nos vemos-y desapareció en un en un remolino de viento-quien era el-pregunto el oji rubí-ese era un Ninja Cazador de la aldea de Kiri- le contesto la peli chocolate dejando a tras las dudas de los demás-bueno, tenemos que llegar a la casa de Tazu…-y no logro completar la frase el peli plata al caer desmayado alarmando un poco a los Gennin-KAKASHI-SENSEI-grito la oji jade de nuevo haciendo retorcerse del dolor de oídos a Koga-tranquilos solo está agotado por el desgaste de Chakra se repondrá en unas horas-aclaro Óbito tranquilizándolos un poco-alguien tendrá que cargarlo hasta que lleguemos no-dijo Subaru a lo que vio a Koga el cual dio un suspiro- ** _Kage Bushing no Jutsu (Clones de Sombra)_** -dijo y dos clones del oji azul aparecieron los cuales cargaron al peli plata.

Ya un tiempo después habían llegado a Nami a la casa el constructor, donde fueron recibidos por la hija de Tazuna la cual se llama Tsunami , la cual les agradeció y cuando su padre les conto como llego el equipo 12 a salvarlos bueno se sorprendió por las habilidades de los chicos sobre todo del peli rojo que según supo pudo contra uno de los clones de Zabuza con solo las manos; un tiempo después el peli plata despertó-creo que uso demasiado mi Sharingan-murmuro el peli plata-enserio no nos dimos cuenta Bakakashi-escucho una voz alado revelando a Óbito el cual estaba viéndolo con cara burlona, se giró al otro lado y vio a Rin la cual tenía lo veía normal-pasara una semana para que puedas moverte normalmente Kakashi-declaro al momento de que el peli plata se tratara de mover-lo notaste no es así Kakashi- -sí, es probable-.

Unos minutos en la sala de la casa estaban los Gennin estaban hablando un poco con Sora tal parece él era el único normal en el equipo 7 y digamos él y Koga se agradaron un poco, pero con Subaru tenían que separarlos sino empezaría una pelea, cuando de pronto llegaron los Jounin con Kakashi en unas muletas-bueno antes que nada quisiera saber, Koga cómo es que hiciste que aparecieran esa protección en tus brazos-pregunto el peli negro-bueno ven este cristal en mi cuello-dijo señalando el cristal azul cielo-este cristal tiene una habilidad, dentro del esta una armadura, cada vez que la necesite la armadura aparecerá- -un Dobe como tú no la merece, solo un Uchiha como yo si-declaro el emo a lo cual fue apoyado por la peli rosa-lo siento Teme-chan pero esta armadura elige a sus portador, elige a alguien de buen corazón cosa la cual tu no posees al ser un arrogante-contesto al momento de que el emo se enfurecía y tratara de atacarlo, pero antes de eso Rin los interrumpió-eso explica por qué no te separas de ese cristal, y puedo adivinar que Yuna y Subaru también poseen una no es así- a lo que asintieron y mostraron sus cristales en donde estaban-bueno también hay que informales algo-dijo el peli negro-Zabuza está vivo-completo el peli plata dejando en Shock a los chicos y al constructor que se aterro-pe..Pero como nosotros vimos como ese ninja se lo llevo- -si se llevó el cuerpo completo, los Ninjas Cazadores de las aldeas no solo buscan a los Ninjas Renegados, también los matan en el mismo lugar donde lo encontraron cortándoles la cabeza y destruyendo el cuerpo, pero él se llevó el cuerpo completo-aclaro el peli plata-además díganme que arma uso- dijo la peli chocolate-Sebón, los cuales tal vez puedan matarlo solo di dan en un punto específico, pero lo que pudo hacer es ponerlo en un estado de muerte temporal-dedujo la rubia castaña-correcto lo que significa- -que el Ninja Cazador sea falso y trabaje para Zabuza-completo el peli rojo-pero con lo dañado que esta estará fuera una semana la cual aprovecharemos para entrenar.

Fuera en el bosque los Gennin estaban enfrente de unos árboles-como saben tienen el Chakra pero no el control necesario, así que aprenderán a controlar su Chakra escalando arboles-dijo el peli plata al momento de que los Jounin y Gennin del equipo 12 lo miraran con los ojos abiertos-apenas les vas a enseñar eso, que tanto les has estado enseñando Bakakashi- -bueno, he tenido problemas con su trabajo en equipo por razones que ya conocen, y créanme eso es muy difícil con ellos-contesto con pesar el peli plata por tener a un equipo así-bueno chicos vengan iremos a un lugar más apartado a aprender algo mas-dijo la peli chocolate al momento de que se fueran dejando solos al equipo 7. En un claro que estaba junto a un lago los ninjas se detuvieron-bueno su control de Chakra es lo suficiente bueno para aprender algunos Jutsus mas pero antes aprenderán el control de Chakra 2 caminar sobre el agua-dijo el peli negro-pero como casi no tenemos tiempo, díganme saben el **_Kage Bushing_** a excepción de Koga- -hai lo necesario como para hacer 2 clones-dijeron los otros 2-agan dos clones uno aprenderá a caminar por el agua y ustedes los Jutsus-en eso aparecieron 2 clones de cada uno, un clon de cada chico se dirigió al lago, al dar las explicaciones comenzaron a practicar pero siempre terminaban hundiéndose sobre todo el de Koga por sus reservas de Chakra, con los otros los Jounin le enseñaron un Jutsu elemental de sus elementos, aun podían recordar cómo se pusieron al saber los elementos de sus alumnos pero casi les da un paro cardiaco cuando supieron que el peli rojo tenia los 5 y esos 2 elementos extra, Koga decidió que los 1eros elementos que aprendería serian Futon y Katon que los demás ya serian en otro momento.

Pasaron las horas y cuando llego la noche fueron a la casa de Tazuna a cenar, durante la cena contaron los avances de su entrenamiento, tal parecía que la que logro rápido el ejercicio fue Sakura para la queja de Subaru ya que ellos tuvieron un entrenamiento infernal para lograrlo, pero como las reservas de Sakura son muy bajas eso explica el cómo lo logro tan rápido y los que parecían tener problemas eran Sasuke y Sora, cuando contaron el entrenamiento del equipo 12 el Teme sí que estaba furioso ellos tenían un entrenamiento avanzado pero el solo escalando árboles, pero de pronto se escuchó el grito de un niño-NO IMPORTA CUANTO LO INTENTEN, USTEDES SOLO SERAN ASESINADOS POR GATO-ese niño era Inari el nieto del Tazuna e hijo de Tsunami-deberías de ser un poco más educado no crees, para que te lo sepas si luchas podrías lograr tu objetivo-dijo el peli rojo-TU SOLO ERES UN TONTO NO EXISTEN LOS HEROES-y salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras-que le pasa a ese niño-pregunto Subaru, en eso Tazuna conto la historia de cómo el padre de Inari murió al revelarse contra gato, y desde ese día no ha vuelto a ser el mismo-(así que eso es lo que le pasa, lo entiendo perfectamente)-pensó el oji azul recordando a Aria la que para él fue su hermana menor; pasaron un poco los días y todo seguía igual, aunque en el entrenamiento ya podían mantenerse parados en el agua un poco más de tiempo y aprendieron un Jutsu mas, y Sora y Sasuke ya iban llegando al final del árbol, de nuevo en la cena se comentaron los avances del entrenamiento y de nuevo Inari grito que solo morirían y que se largaran que no saben ellos lo que es sufrir, a lo que del peli rojo su cabello empezó a oscurecer sus ojos-que no sabemos lo que es sufrir te diré algo Inari, todos aquí de seguro sufrimos algo igual o peor, el hogar natal de Yuna estallo en guerra cuando tenía tu edad y ella perdió todo, Subaru era huérfano pero su maestro lo encontró y educo, y yo también soy huérfano desde mi nacimiento, jamás supe de mis padres hasta hace 3 años y además tu perdiste a quien viste como tu padre, pues yo perdí a la persona que vi como mi pequeña hermana ser asesinada y frente a mis ojos, pero aun así salimos adelante ya que si el milagro no sucederá si dejas de pelear- dijo el peli rojo dejando impactados a todos menos a los caballeros que bajaron la Cabeza al recordar sus vidas y sobre todo Yuna al recordar como estuvo su novio cuando murió aria-voy a salir a afuera no me esperen- y salió por la puerta hacia el bosque, los demás solo vieron a los otros 2 Caballeros esperando una respuesta-lo que dijo Koga-kun es cierto, cuando era niña mi hogar estallo en una guerra y viví en las calles hasta que mi maestra Pavlin me encontró Subaru es un caso algo parecido y con respecto a Koga-kun él fue encontrado por Saori-san él nunca supo de sus padres para el su vida fue un completo misterio, y Aria fue una persona muy querida para el eran como hermanos, pero cuando Aria murió en una pelea Koga-kun decidió seguir peleando para cumplir el sueño de Aria, todos hemos sufrido algo parecido-termino de decir la oji violeta dejando más impactados a los otros, ellos tuvieron vidas tan difíciles y desde niños pero aun así salieron adelante.

En el bosque Koga estaba meditando, pero luego recordó su vida ese misterio de quien era desde pequeño, luego cuando perdió a Aria-deberías calmarte no crees cachorro-dijo el Zorro de las Nueve Colas en su mente-(lo se Kurama, pero ese niño)- -tengo que recordarte que estuviste igual hasta que Hyoga te hiso reaccionar-le recordó ese momento en el que creyó que ya no valía la pena nada y que fue el mismo Caballero de Acuario quien lo hiso recobrar las esperanzas-(si tienes razón)- -además recuerda ya todas tus dudas se establecieron y sabes todo sobre ti- le agrego el zorro, a lo que los recuerdos de su vida salían a flote recordando todo lo que vivo los buenos momentos que vivo con sus amigos la chica que ama y cuando conoció a sus padres-(es cierto, gracias a eso supe que yo soy Koga Uzumaki)-y decidió calmarse al momento en que el sueño le gano y se quedó dormido en el bosque.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en el bosque pero lo extraño es que estaba cubierto por una manta, al levantarse vio que cerca estaba una chica con un vestido rosa de cabello negro y ojos café recogiendo hiervas-es bueno ver que estés desierto, te puse esa cobija ya que podías enfermarte- dijo la peli negra-descuida, es muy difícil el que llegue a enfermarme- le contesto con una sonrisa-que haces- -recogiendo hiervas medicinas para un amigo- contesto la oji café-te ayudo-, después le estaba ayudando-que hacías en el bosque- -estaba meditando- -eres un ninja-pregunto al recibir un asentimiento del oji azul que le mostro la bandana en su frente-soy Koga Uzumaki ninja de Konoha- -soy Haku Yuki- -buen nombre para una chica en mi opinión-dijo para después seguir en su labor, minutos después ya habían terminado-bueno adiós Haku-adiós Koga-san por cierto soy hombre-espero ver la reacción del chico pero solo lo vio con una sonrisa-si como no entonces yo un emo arrogante- y en ese momento un emo arrogante estornudo sintiéndose aludido; de regreso al bosque la peli negra solo tenía cara de sorpresa-como..-(N.A: vamos no me digan que se creen eso de que sea un hombre para mí que si era una chica) -bueno, te diré lo siguiente tu voz es muy aguda para un hombre, aunque disimulas bien con mi vista desarrollada puedo notar el ligero vaivén de caderas y tu aroma no es como el de un hombre, nos vemos Haku-chan-y se fue caminando del lugar-adiós, Koga-kun-susurro con un ligero sonrojo-

 **Un encuentro entre oponentes que más pasara esto y más en el próximo capítulo: La Pelea en el Puente y el Despertar del Kitsune y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: bueno lo de siempre dejen reviews para saber qué cosas quieren que agregue y también sigue si quieren el que revivan Minato y Kushina y que chicas quieren en el harem de Koga Ja Ne.**


	9. La Pelea en el Puente y el Despertar del

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, que bueno que vuelvo no creen, y por cierto lamento mucho lo de la vez pasada es que tuve muchos apuros y casi no tenía tiempo para hablar pero espero conseguir algo de ayuda dentro de poco.**

 **¿?: Pues tu ayuda ya llego.**

 **Llega una chica de cabello castaño ojos café oscuro orejas y cola de gato de color negro, llevaba un pantalón negro, una playera de Nirvana y una chaqueta de cuero.**

 **Yo: rockerith, que haces aquí.**

 **Rockerith: que no puedo ayudar a mi amigo.**

 **Yo: si, si puedes pero es que me sorprendió el que vinieras, oye y donde esta Alfonsina.**

 **Rockerith: no sé, pero sabes que el te dará un paliza si se entera que le dijiste Alfonsina a Alfonso.**

 **Yo: el golpearme, si como no, en este lugar él no es capaz de poder….**

 **Pero en eso caigo al suelo producto de un golpe, atrás de mi estaba un chico de mi edad con playera de manga larga roja y pantalonera cabello y ojos negros con lentes, orejas y cola de lobo gris.**

 **¿?: Que me dijiste Baka.**

 **Yo: y yo que creí que aquí no podría golpearme Alfonsina, pero me equivoque.**

 **Alfonso: te la estás buscando Baka y lo peor es que las estas encontrando.**

 **Rockerith: estos dos nunca cambian hasta en la escuela hacen esto.**

 **Yo: bueno, déjenme subo el capítulo de hoy, luego nos arreglamos ok.**

 **Alfonso: no que ahora te daré una paliza.**

 **En eso me lleva lejos de la habitación y se empezó a escuchar sonidos de alguien golpeando algo y mis gritos de dolor.**

 **Rockerith: bueno yo lo subiré, no creo que sea tan difícil.**

 **Y oprime un botón que dice subir capitulo en caso de que el autor no pueda por dificultades y en él una imagen de mi siendo golpeado.**

 **Rockerith: en lo que carga contestare los reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: si es posible que salve a Zabuza y Haku porque si no como aprenderá el Hyoton nuestro héroe y con respecto al uso del Cosmo contra Orochimaru es probable.**

 **NaruKushi10: si Karin podría estar en el harem y con respecto a Hinata quien sabe si la ponga o no, aunque tú y el tengan razón poner a Hinata ya está muy usado, pero si no lo hace de seguro Alfonso lo mata.**

 **Xrosloading: tal vez conozca a Shion pero quien sabe si pase eso, y Hinata pues como dije quien sabe si la ponga.**

 **Rockerith: ya fueron contestados ahora el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.9 La Pelea en el Puente y el Despertar del Kitsune.

Cuando nuestro peli rojo regreso a la casa de Tazuna después de encontrarse con Haku, las miradas se posaron en el-que pasa-pregunto un tanto extrañado de que lo miraran fijamente-después de lo que nos contaste ayer y como estas ahora parece que estas normal-le contesto su Sensei Uchiha-si bueno ayer me puse a pensar para tranquilizarme un poco y lo logre-, después de eso todo volvió como antes, siguieron el entrenamiento, Sora y Sasuke por fin lograron completar el ejercicio, nuestros Caballeros lograron aprender tanto el caminar en el agua como los Jutsus y ahora su arsenal se amplió, Subaru aprendió el **_Raiton: Rairyundan no Jutsu (E. Rayo: Dragón de Rayo)_** y el **_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Llama flor del Fénix)_** , Yuna **_Futon: Renkūdan no Jutsu (E. Aire:_** ** _Ráfaga de aire comprimido)_** y **_Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu (E. Agua: onda turbulenta de agua)_** y Koga **_Katon: Endan no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Bala en llamas)_** y **_Futon: Jūha Sho no Jutsu (E. Viento: oleada descomunal)_** ; tiempo después Kakashi se recuperó y estaba al 100% de su poder.

Era un nuevo día en Nami, los equipos ninjas estaban por salir para ayudar a Tazuna en el puente, solamente hacía falta una persona el peli rojo de ojos azules para ser exactos-donde estará ese chico-pregunto irritado el constructor-está dormido, se quedó un poco desvelado ayer-contesto la rubia castaña-bueno vámonos luego nos alcanza-dijo el peli plata al momento de que se fueran, un rato después al llegar al puente quedaron perplejos, ya que habían cuerpos de los trabajadores en el suelo y repletos de sangre-valla al fin llegan-dijo una voz la cual al voltear vieron a Zabuza acompañado del falso ANBU y otras 2 personas más-el momento de la pela ha llegado- declaró el Shinobi Gatana al momento de lanzarse a comenzar la pelea; de regreso con el peli rojo se levantó de su cuarto y al notar que no había nadie rápido dedujo que los demás se fueron al puente, rápido se vistió con sus converse rojos y su chamarra roja y negra y se puso su Bandana de Konoha en su frente y salió corriendo del cuarto, pero al llegar a la sala vio como unos Samurái estaban queriendo raptar a Tsunami y como Inari trataba de salvarla en un arranque de velocidad aprecio en frente de uno de los sujetos el cual tenía a Tsunami y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo cual hiso que la liberara-bien hecho Inari, te felicito-dijo el oji azul al momento de dirigirle la mirada al niño-oye quien te crees para golpearme-exclamo furioso un de los hombres-yo soy Koga Uzumaki, Ninja de Konoha y también uno de los Caballeros de la Esperanza-dijo de modo serio viendo a sus oponentes que solo rieron por lo que dijo el de marcas en las mejillas-no nos hagas reír mocoso, ahora te mataremos y después nos divertiremos con ella-dijo uno de los samurái apuntando a Tsunami lo cual causo la ira del peli rojo y de pronto sus pupilas se volvieron como las de un zorro pero conservaba el color azul-no lo permitiré-realizo una serie de sellos de mano y finalmente- **_Futon: Jūha Sho no Jutsu_** -y de sus manos olas de viento salieron directo a los sujetos que no lograron esquivarlo y murieron por el resultaron de la pérdida de sangre por las cortadas de viento en su cuerpo- ** _Kage Bushing_** -y un clon apareció de lado de Koga-quédate y protege a Inari y Tsunami-san- ordeno el original a su clon-hai-contesto el clon al momento de que el peli rojo original saliera corriendo no sin antes escuchar un grito de Inari-KOGA ONI-SAN ES INCREIBLER-lo cual solo saco una sonrisa del oji azul que seguía corriendo logro devolverle la esperanza a ese niño eso era un logro.

De regreso al puente las cosas iban un poco complicadas no solo Zabuza y el falso ANBU aparecieron en el puente sino también otros 2 Ninjas Renegados uno de Kumo (Nube) y otro de Taki (Cascada), los ninjas tuvieron que dividirse para pelear, Sakura se quedó protegiendo a Tazuna, Sora y Subaru enfrentando al de Taki, Óbito y Rin al de Kumo, Kakashi a Zabuza y Yuna y Sasuke al ANBU, las peleas eran un poco difíciles pero lo iban logrando poco a poco, aun con lo mal que se caían tanto el peli azul como el peli gris sabían trabajar en equipo lo cual logro la victoria de ambos con una combinación de Jutsus Katon y una distracción, Óbito y Rin tuvieron algunas dificultades ya que se enfrentaban contra un gran ex-ninja de Kumo pero lograron acabar con él con un Genjutsu de Rin y un golpe final de parte del peli negro, con Yuna y Sasuke al enfrentarse contra su oponente resulto que era un usuario del Hyoton cosa la cual dificulto las cosas, pero el Uchiha como todo Arrogante decidió pelear solo, cosa la cual Yuna protesto-vete, solo un Uchiha como yo podrá contra el-al final se fue no sin antes la rubia-castaña le diera una mirada a la peli negra la cual decía "hazlo sufrir mucho", la pela comenzó la velocidad de Sasuke era buena pero no lo suficiente para evitar los ataques, después de eso la ANBU hiso un sello de mano y unos espejos de Hielo encerraron al Teme formando un domo de hielo- ** _Hyoton Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho no Jutsu (técnica secreta del elemento Hielo: Espejos de Hielo Demoniacos)_** \- y se adentró a uno de los espejos y su imagen se reflejó en todos-no podrás escapar-y una oleada de Sebón fue directo hacia el los cuales recibió, la oji violeta vio eso, era cierto que tenía que ayudarlo ya que era su compañero de misión, pero creyó que con eso se le quitaría lo arrogante lástima que no se esperaba lo siguiente, el emo intento por todos los medios destruir los espejos de Hielo pero el resultado era el mismo, nada-será mejor que te rindas, o sino morirás-y otra ráfaga de Sebón fue directo hacia él, él tuvo que pensar rápido, ya que no recibiría otra vez eso, hasta que vio a la oji violeta cerca e hiso un truco sucio se cambió por la rubia-castaña y fue ella la que recibió el ataque, eso dejo furiosa a la peli negra y la oji violeta que aún se mantenía un poco consiente-YUNA-CHAN…..-se oyó ese grito por todo el puente, se fijó la vista al llegado peli rojo que vio todo con furia-Sasuke-dijo con enojo al mirar fijamente al peli negro, y una gran cantidad de Chakra rojo empezó a salir de Koga lo cual poco a poco el cabello de Koga se erizo más hasta que apuntaba a todas direcciones (como el de Naruto) sus ojos pasaron de azul a rojos con la pupila rasgada, sus marcas en las mejillas se acentuaron más y sus colmillos se alargaron al igual que sus uñas que casi paraciencia garras-me las vas a pagar-y el asustado Uchiha no supo cuándo pero ya estaba en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor por un golpe al estómago de parte del peli rojo, los Jounin solo sintieron ese Chakra y rápido supieron que paso-(el Chakra del Kyuubi, pero como)-y luego fijaron su mirada en un molesto Koga que seguía viendo al emo en el suelo, después de un tiempo, su vista se fue directo a su novia la cual seguía en el suelo dentro de los domos de Hielo; se acercó lentamente al momento de que su apariencia volvía a la normalidad pero sus pupilas aún seguían rasgadas, al llegar levanto a la oji violeta y una lagrima salía de su ojo derecho, después fijo su vista en la peli negra-terminemos con esto-dijo en apenas un susurro al momento de poner a Yuna en un lado fuera de los espejos y se puso en pose de combate.

De repente una ráfaga de sebón salió disparada hacia el peli rojo que para defenderse saco las cadenas de Chakra y lo envolvieron- ** _Rolling Defense_** -al terminar el ataque las cadenas volvieron a los brazos y el peli rojo de repitente tomo una pose-serás el primero en recibir esto **_Thunder Wave_** **_(Onda de Trueno)_** -y la cadena del brazo izquierdo salió disparada pero en forma de un relámpago la cual golpeo todos los espejos y los destruyo hasta que golpeo en el que estaba la peli negra y salió volando fuera de ellos y su máscara salió rota de su rostro, al ver el rostro de su contrincante su cara reflejo sorpresa, ya que era la misma persona que se topó en el bosque-Haku- -Koga-kun por favor acaba conmigo, ya solo soy una herramienta rota, no sirvo para nada-dijo la oji café sorprendiendo al oji azul-claro que no, no lo hare- -por favor hazlo-suplico de nuevo-no, lo siento pero no lo are-y con un golpe en la nuca la dejo inconsciente, después se escuchó el sonido de un tipo de relámpago, fijo su vista y vio a Kakashi el cual tenía una técnica de Raiton en su mano izquierda, y a Zabuza el cual era sujetado por unos perros; Kakashi ya tenía la técnica lista pero de pronto antes de atacar a Zabuza se oyó la voz de alguien-así que Zabuza no pudiste contra ellos, que débil eres, bueno no tenía la intensión de pagarte-ese alguien era una persona enana con traje de empresario y era acompañado de 100 mercenarios-que haces aquí Gato- -terminar con el trabajo, contrate a todos estos mercenarios- eso enfureció a Zabuza a los ninjas, ya casi no tenían Chakra como lograrían enfrentarse a todos ellos-déjenoslo a nosotros, Subaru necesitare tu ayuda-dijo el peli rojo apareciendo enfrente de los Ninjas a lo que fue acompañado del peli azul-que creen que hacen, no podrán con ellos ustedes solos-dijo el peli plata-jajajaja, así que estos mocosos quieren ser los héroes, acaben con ellos y a las mujeres déjenlas, servirán muy bien para divertirse-eso dejo aún más enojado a Koga a lo que su aspecto volvió a cambiar-tu primero Subaru-a lo que el chico asintió y dejo arder su Cosmo y un circulo se formó alrededor de él y después una gran masa de fuego apareció dentro del círculo, la cual tomo con su mana- ** _Supernova Explotion_** **_(Explosión Supernova)_** -y lo lanzo a los mercenarios los cuales la mitad salió bien muertos debido las quemaduras graves, y después el peli rojo empezó a mover sus brazos y la energía azul con algo de rojo empezó a rodearlo, finalmente tomo una postura y atrás de él la imagen del Pegaso apareció- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken (meteoros de Pegaso)**_ _-y de su puño derecho ráfagas de luz de color azul salieron disparadas hacia los otros bandidos los cuales también murieron, los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, esos dos chicos lograron acabar con 100 bandidos ellos dos._

 _Gato estaba aterrado, el peli rojo se empezó a cercar más y más a el-por favor no me mates, te daré todo lo que quieras pero no me mates-suplico el enano por su vida-no quiero nada de ti y jamás aceptaría algo de ti, pero no seré yo quien te mate-eso lo tranquilizo un poco-serán ellos lo que lo aran- dijo señalando al llegado ejercito de habitantes los cuales eran liderados por Inari y Tsunami, los habitantes tomaron al asustado Gato y se lo llevaron al centro del pueblo a darle su castigo._

 _Unas semanas pasaron después de la batallas y todo era tranquilo, bueno algo tomando en cuenta que el peli rojo y el peli azul fueron bombardeados de preguntas con respecto a lo que paso en el puente las cuales contestaron a medias, cuando la oji violeta y la oji café despertaron rápido recordaron lo que paso, no cabe decir que Yuna le dio tremendo golpe al Teme, al preguntar el por qué ella respondió que por que el muy maldito uso se reemplazó con ella para evitar un ataque, todos menos Sakura vieron mal al emo, en el tiempo que estuvieron en Nami los Ninjas ayudaron en la construcción del puente, y también el peli rojo y la rubia castaña al interesarse por las habilidades de Haku le pidieron si podía enseñarles el Hyoton cosa la cual acepto solo si ellos tenían los elementos necesarios ellos aprendieron rápido y podían hacer aparecer algo de Hielo, pero aun necesitaban más práctica, al final el puente ya estaba terminado y por petición de Koga, Zabuza y Haku los acompañaran de regreso a Konoha, en el puente los Ninja estaban por marcharse-muchas gracias por salvar nuestra aldea, estamos muy agradecidos-agradeció el viejo constructor- no hay de que es nuestro deber-dijo Óbito dando una sonrisa-nos vemos Koga oni-san voy a extrañarte-dijo Inari al peli rojo, en eso Koga se acerca al pequeño se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura-no te preocupes Inari nos volveremos a ver, y recuerda estas palabras el milagro no sucederá si dejas de pelear, ya que mientras aun siguas de pie aún hay esperanza-y le puso la mano derecha en la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello._

 _-listos para irnos-pegunto el peli plata-yo siempre estoy listo, no como otros-dijo el oji rubí mientas veía al peli gris-cállate idiota-le reclamo-a quien le dices idiota perdedor- -quien más aquí tiene pelo azul y tiene cara de idiota-le dijo burlón el peli gris y así comenzó una pelea verbal entre ambos la cual fue terminada cuando sus compañeras de equipo les dieron un golpe en la cabeza pidiéndoles que se comportaran, y así salieron rumbo a Konoha-oye papá como se llamara el puente-pregunto Tsunami a su padre-que tal, El Gran Puente que Tazuna Construyo-dijo con aires de grandeza lo cual saco gota anime a todos-mejor que tal El Gran Puente Koga selo debemos a Koga oni-san-sugirió el pequeño a lo que todos asintieron y el viejo solo murmuro algo de Mocosos que le quitan el crédito pero al final acepto el nombre-entonces ese será su nombre EL GRAN PUENTE KOGA-y gritos de festejo se oyeron casi por donde se fueron los Ninjas. Días después las puertas de Konoha se vieron a lo lejos y todos estaban emocionados de volver después de su misión._

 _ **Una misión completada quemas aventuras les aguardan a nuestros Caballeros eso se sabrá en el próximo episodio:**_ _**Rumbo a los Exámenes Chounin y**_ _ **tú**_ _ **has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**_

 _ **Yo: hola perdón por lo anterior pero no pensé que Alfonzo llegaría a golpearme tan fuerte.**_

 _ **Rockerith: debiste pensar antes de hablar mira cómo te dejo.**_

 _ **Y no bromeaba la golpiza me dejo con un brazo fracturado, la pierna derecha rota y un ojo morado.**_

 _ **Yo: bueno antes de despedirnos recuerden dejen reviews y también informo que el ganador de la pregunta del por qué el equipo 12 es:**_ _ **empate de Seikishi-Kenshi y**_ **Xrosloading ya que sus respuestas eran las más cercanas e iguales y la respuesta era por los 12 signos del Zodiaco a sí que pidan alguna chica en el harem y la pondré y la opción de revivir a Minato y Kushina sigue en pie a sí que díganme quieren que revivan.**

 **Rockerith: gracias por leer este capítulo y esperen el siguiente.**

 **Ambos: Ja Ne.**


	10. Rumbo a los Exámenes Chounin

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola como están todos, si se preguntaban que pasara en el próximo episodio de este fic no se pregunten más porque están por leerlo.**

 **Rockerith: valla que rápido tal parece escribes para divertirte y no aburrirte cierto Alex.**

 **Yo: que puedo decir es lo único que me entretiene en las tardes y por qué lo dices.**

 **Rockerith: bueno tan solo terminaste de subir el capítulo anterior y ya empezaste a escribir este.**

 **Alfonso: ni que lo digas, este dobe no sabe en qué más entretenerse, pero se la pasa escribiendo este pésimo fic.**

 **Yo: no es pésimo además los que lo lee no concuerdan contigo Baka.**

 **Alfonso: será porque ellos son de mal gusto al leer tu fic.**

 **Yo: ya verás Alfonsina.**

 **Rockerith: ya cálmense y compórtense como hombres.**

 **Y nos separa jalándonos de las orejas.**

 **Rockerith: ahora dense la mano y contesten los reviews.**

 **Ambos: ok.**

 **Xrosloading: ok, la pondré al menos Alfonso no me matara por no ponerla.**

 **Seikishi-Kenshi: ok veré como agregar a Shizuka y con respecto a la golpiza a Sasuke espera al torneo de los Exámenes y gracias por tu apoyo con lo de revivir a los padres del protagonista (notase el sarcasmo)**

 **CCSakuraforever: me temo que a lo mejor esas misiones o al menos la de la nieve serán mas adelante.**

 **Yo: ahora y sin más preámbulos el capítulo 10.**

 **Alfonso: y tu paliza.**

 **Yo: no sin antes me escapo.**

 **Y Salí corriendo en una gran masa de humo y Alfonso me perseguía.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.10 Rumbo a los Exámenes Chounin.

Han pasado unas semanas desde que los equipos 7 y 12 regresaron de la misión a Nami no kuni, el día en que regresaron fueron a la torre Hokage a dar el informe, digamos que se sorprendió de que el Ninja Renegado de Kiri Zabuza Momoichi y su acompañante Haku Yuki hayan decidido unirse a Konoha lo cual podría agradecerle a Koga , y también mencionaron en privado las técnicas que Koga y Subaru mostraron en contra de los bandidos y que Koga despertó el Chakra de Kurama, decir que el Sandaime no estaba impresionado era como decir que Jiraiya no era un pervertido o que Kakashi era el ninja más puntual del mundo, aunque el chico le conto todo con respecto a su vida la magnitud de su fuerza era de verdad increíble; después de eso los equipos regresaron a las misiones de rango D pero por lo menos ya no estaban tras el gato del infierno, no eso lo hacia el emo como castigo por haber hecho ese truco sucio que lastimo a la oji violeta.

También fueron entrenando en distintas cosas por ejemplo mejorar su Taijutsu, entrenarlos un poco en Gen jutsu en donde Yuna se volvió una especialista ya que podía ver a través de ellos y regresarlos y hacer unos, Subaru era otra cosa, era capaz de verlos y salir de ellos pero era muy difícil realizarlos y Koga es inmune a los bajos pero los altos es fácil salir de ellos el único problema era que no podía realizarlos, en el Ninjutsu les enseñaron un par de Jutsus ,más como el Kunai Kage Bushing no Jutsu (Clones de Sombra Kunai) y un Jutsu que en serio fue genial para ellos, el Jutsu de invocación, Óbito y Rin les enseñaron de las invocaciones y como invocarlos, cuando cada quien intento hacer el Jutsu desapareció en una bola de humo y reaparecieron unos minutos después cada uno con un animal, tal parece que la constelación de Yuna influyo con su convocatoria ya que sus Invocaciones resultaron ser del clan de las Águilas y había una en su hombro derecho, Subaru a lado de él había una pequeña nutria de color azul, y Koga en su cabeza había un zorrito de color blanco con rojo en las patas y orejas y punta de su cola, tal parece que ser el Jinchuriki de Kurama le dio el contrato de los Kitsunes en el cual Kurama era el líder por así decirlo, y las invocaciones se quedarían con ellos ya que eran un tipo de familiar por así decirlo.

Igualmente el peli rojo y la rubia-castaña se encontraban con Haku para entrenar en el Hyoton, ya lo dominaban un poco más y ya estaban creando una técnica ellos mismos con la ayuda del otro y se la enseñaron a Haku con mucho gusto aun; en el presente todos los Jounin estaban reunidos para dar sus nominaciones para los Exámenes Chounin, el Sandaime escucho todas las nominaciones-yo Kakashi Hatake nomino al equipo 7 conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sora para el Examen de ascenso a Chounin-dijo el peli plata dando un paso al frente-yo Kurenai Yuhi nomino al equipo 8 conformado por Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inusuka y Shino Aburame para el Examen de ascenso a Chounin- y dio un paso al frente-yo Maito Guy nomino al equipo 9 conformado por Rock Lee, Tenten Ama y Neji Hyuga para el Examen de ascenso a Chounin-dio un paso al frente un hombre de vestimenta verde, ojos negros al igual que su cabello en forma de tazón y de espesas cejas y chaleco Jounin con la bandana de Konoha atada en la cintura en modo de cinturón-ya que sus llamas de la juventud arden con la intensidad de mil soles-y a todos les salió gotita estilo anime-nosotros Rin Nohara y Óbito Uchiha nominamos al equipo 12 conformado por Yuna, Subaru y Koga Uzumaki al Examen de ascenso a Chounin-dijo el peli negro dando un paso junto con Rin-bueno estas propuestas quedan aceptadas, pueden irse-y todos los Jounin se fueron del lugar, de repente al Hokage se le aparece la ANBU con mascara de gato-Hokage-sama, le han llegado estas cartas de los Kages de Kumo, Iwa, Taki y Otto-dijo la ANBU al momento de entregarle las cartas a Hiruzen que leyó todas y cada una, tal parece todas las aldeas enviarían equipos Gennin a participar en los exámenes, aunque la de Iwa también decía que el Tsuchikage Oonoki quería reunirse con él para tratar un tema que dejo pendiente con su difunto sucesor, cosa a lo cual escribió una carta dando permiso a todas las aldeas de mandar a sus Gennin y con el Tsuchikage de aceptar la reunión-entrega las cartas, espero regreses pronto Neko- -no me perdería el que el hijo de Kushina-Sensei participe en los exámenes-y desapareció en una bola de humo.

En las calles de Konoha el equipo 12 acompañado de sus invocaciones estaba caminando hacia el lugar de reunión del equipo ya que sus Senseis les pidieron que fueran hay-para que creen que nos hayan pedido ir-pregunto el oji rubí-no se Subaru, tal vez a algo importante-le dijo la nutria en su cuello-si puedes tener razón Mizu-dijo el oji rubí-aun así que creen que nos vallan a decir-pregunto la Kitsune en la cabeza del peli rojo-bueno por ahí escuche de los Exámenes Chounin tal vez sea algo relacionado a eso Senkou-dijo el peli rojo-es probable-dijeron la rubia castaña y el Águila en su hombro, de pronto el peli rojo sonrió y se fijó atrás de él y vio una roca rectangular siguiéndolos-vamos Konohamaru cuando has visto alguna roca que sea perfectamente rectangular-dijo con diversión al momento de que en la roca se ollera la voz de alguien-valla eres muy bueno, descubriste nuestro disfraz jefe-y la roca exploto y de ella salieron unos niños, uno era un chico de 13 años de cabello negro que desafía la gravedad ojos negros, una bufanda azul en su cuello, una chaqueta verde, unos pantalones cafés y sandalias azules, otra era una chica de cabello naranja con dos coletas altas ojos negros al igual que el otro chico y con un tipo de sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas, tenía una camisa de manga corta de color rosa debajo de un chaleco de color purpura oscuro (según yo) una falda verde y botas de color marrón que le llegaban a las rodillas y el ultimo era otro chico de cabello castaño, unos lentes, una chaqueta negra y un short gris tenía las piernas vendadas y sandalias azules-yo soy Konohamaru y seré el próximo Hokage-exclamo el peli negro-yo soy Moegi la mejor Kunoichi-exclamo la peli naranja-soy U don y me gustan los números-dijo con simpleza el castaño-y somos el equipo Konohamaru-exclamaron al mismo tiempo haciendo poses-( **cada nueva generación se vuelve más loca en mi opinión** )-pensó el zorro dentro de Koga, los chicos estaban viendo al presentado equipo Konohamaru y aun podían recordar como conocieron al nieto del Sandaime, era un día como cualquier otro después de una misión estaban en la oficina del Hokage para dar él informa y recibir la paga, cuando la puerta se habría bruscamente y en ella apareció el pequeño con un Kunai en mano diciendo que si derrotaba al viejo lo tendría que volver Hokage pero se tropezó con su bufanda y cayó al suelo, al levantarse le quiso echar la culpa al oji azul, cuando apareció Ebizu y que cuando iba a ver como Koga le iba a dar un coscorrón al niño trato de golpearlo pero el oji azul lo evito y con un golpe en la nuca lo dejo K.O rápido el niño al ver lo hecho por el peli rojo rápido lo hiso su jefe y modelo a seguir, de regreso al presente el oji negro hablo-Koga oni-san dijiste que jugarías a los ninjas con nosotros-eso causo la sonrisa del peli rojo y la rubia-castaña y duda en el oji rubí pero de pronto se escuchó el grito de la peli rosa que pasaba por ahí y escucho todo-KOGA-BAKA COMO UN NINJA JUEGA A SER UN NINJA-ese fue el grito que sin duda le dio un gran dolor de orejas tanto a la zorrita, la nutria y a Koga-para empezar no grites que me das dolor de oídos y en segunda mientras jugamos les enseño los Jutsus básicos, ya que según ellos es muy aburrida la academia-contesto un ya recuperado oji azul-oye jefe quien es la tabla rosa-pregunto Konohamaru, sin fijarse que en la frente de Sakura se empezaba a ver una venita-oye Konohamaru, yo que tú no diría eso- dijo el oji rubí tan solo para recibir una mirada dudosa del Sarutobi-porque, si es la verdad esta tan plana que hasta Moegi le gana-y eso fue todo la oji jade estaba furiosa y por el miedo los estudiantes de academia salieron corriendo para salvarse de la furia de la oji jade-vamos, tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo la oji violeta recibiendo un asentimiento de sus compañeros y la invocaciones, al seguirlos llegaron a un callejón en el cual Konohamaru choco con un sujeto vestido de negro, tenía sandalias negras y algo envuelto en vedas atado en la espalda y tenía la cara pintada de morado-oye eso me dolió mocoso-dijo irritado y sujeto a Konohamaru de la bufanda y lo levanto del suelo-Kankuro que haces bájalo luego nos podemos meter en problemas-le dijo un achica de kimono de batalla de color negro al igual que las sandalias, cabello rubio atada en 4 coletas ojos agua tenía un gran abanico en la espalda y una Bandana con un símbolo diferente al de Konoha atada a la frente-perdónenlo es que yo lo estaba persiguiendo y…-trato de excusarse la peli rosa-cállate, le are pagara a este mocoso-y se dispuso a golpearlo, el niño espero el impacto de golpe pero este jamás llego, se fijó que el puño de Kankuro era sujetado por el brazo del Uzumaki-yo que tú lo bajaría-dijo serio el peli rojo, eso sorprendió a los otros cuando llego el-(este tipo es de cuidado, algo me dice que no lo haga enojar)-pensó el vestido de negro-(valla es muy guapo, así son los chicos de Konoha)-pensó la rubia viendo fijamente al peli rojo, en eso Kankuro bajo a Konohamaru y este rápido se fue a lado de Yuna y Subaru- deberías tener más cuidado estaba por golpear al nieto del Sandaime Hokage-dijo serio para después fijar su vista en el árbol cercano-deberías bajar no crees- y del salió el emo con una espiga en la boca-(que cool se ve Sasuke-kun)-pensó la peli rosa, el Uchiha bajo del árbol llegando hacia donde están los demás-como supiste que estaba ahí Dobe- -no a ti, a el-volvio a apuntar esta vez a donde estaba un peli rojo con el kanji amor en la frente de ojos agua y ojeras en ellos, tenía un traje de batalla rojo y sandalias negras y una calabaza en la espalda colgado de cabeza. El Ninja de negro estaba aterrado al ver al peli rojo, el emo sorprendido al no sentir la presencia de ese chico y el resto cara de confusión-Ga...Gaara-tartamudeo Kankuro, de pronto el peli rojo llego a lado de Kankuro y lo encaro-eres una vergüenza para nuestra aldea Kankuro-dijo frio el ojeroso-pe…pero el empe….-trato de justificarse pero una mirada muerta de Gaara lo callo-cállate o te mato-dijo con simpleza y asiendo recorres escalofríos al de negro, luego fijo su vista en los Ninjas de Konoha y dejo salir su instinto asesino, Sasuke y Sakura al igual que el equipo Konohamaru se veía afectados casi les costaba respirar pero el equipo 12 y sus invocaciones apenas sentían algo, pero Koga se mantenía tranquilo-(que extraño esta sensación es casi la misma que cuando pelee contra Apsu)-pensó el peli rojo para recibir respuesta de su compañero interno- **Cachorro, este chico tiene sellado a uno de mis hermanos y por lo que veo es a Shukaku** \- -(el Ichibi no Tanuki, pero en el puedo sentir algo raro)-pensó el oji azul- **Cachorro te daré algo de mi instinto Asesino para contrarrestar al de el** \- -(solo que no afecte a los demás ok)- - **ok** -y de pronto algo peor se sintió en el lugar, esa sensación era más veces peor a de Gaara, los de Suna estaban aterrados al igual que el equipo 7, solo el equipo 12 y el equipo Konohamaru estaban tranquilos ya que se encargaron de que no se sintiera en ellos, Gaara incremento su instinto al igual que Koga, en Gaara se veía atrás de él la imagen de un mapache gigante, pero en Koga para su sorpresa se vio a un Zorro salvaje de 9 colas-tú tienes 1 y yo 9 quieres seguir-pregunto el Uzumaki al momento de que Gaara dejara de ases sentir su sed de sangre al igual que Koga para el alivio del equipo 7-me interesas cuál es tu nombre-pregunto el oji agua-primero se tiene que dar tu nombre si quieres saber el de alguien más-contesto el oji azul-Gaara no Sabaku- -Koga Uzumaki- y cuando los de Suna se estaban por ir-oigan que hacen Ninjas de Suna aquí-pregunto la oji jade-estamos aquí por los exámenes Chounin, enserio vives bajo un roca-le respondió la rubia y se fueron hay-(Koga Uzumaki, tu demostrarás mi existencia)-pensó el de la calabaza-(espero no tener que enfrentarme contra él)-pensó Kankuro.

-Konohamaru el juego tendrá que esperar es que ahora tenemos que ir al punto de reunión con nuestros Senseis-dijo el peli rojo al niño que solo asintió y el junto con sus amigos se fueron a otro lado-debemos irnos-informo la oji violeta al momento de que los otros 2 asentían y también se fueran, ya solo quedando los 2 miembros del equipo7 que estaban pensando-(ese Baka solo quiso opacar a mi Sasuke-kun)-y eso era de la fan rosa-(como es posible que él tenga ese poder)-pensó el emo; de regreso con el equipo 12 ya habían llegado al punto de reunión y en él ya los esperaban sus senseis-que los demoro-pregunto el peli negro-es un alarga historia-contesto el oji rubí-ok, dejemos eso para otro día ahora les diremos el motivo de esta reunión-dijo Rin al momento de que ella y Óbito les dieran unos papeles-los inscribimos en los Exámenes Chounin-dijo el oji negro, los chicos no lo creían entrarían a los exámenes Chounin-son mañana a las 10 de la mañana academia en la aula 301, antes de que entren dejen les demos un entrenamiento previo a esto para que estén listos-fuel lo que dijo Rin al momento de que todos se ponían en pose de combate hasta las invocaciones.

 **Una nueva aventura se aproxima quienes serán los que estarán en los exámenes esto y más en el próximo capítulo:** **Emanes Chounin 1era etapa presentaciones.**

 **Yo: por fin lo termine y perdí a Alfonzo me salve de una paliza.**

 **Rockerith: tal vez ahora te salvaste de ella pero quien sabe si se desquite en la escuela sabes.**

 **Yo: buen punto, donde deje mi testamento tengo más cosas por escribir en él.**

 **Rockerith: no crees que exageras.**

 **Yo: y le dejo mi gorra favorita a Jeremías y mi habitación a…**

 **Rockerith: ok, esto es exagerado, bueno ustedes ya saben que hacer dejen reviews diciendo que cosas puede dejar Alex en el fic y también si quieren que Minato y Kushina revivan él ya tiene un voto a favor y otro en contra a favor esta Anakin Namikaze y en contra Seikishi-Kenshi y también que chicas quieren en el harem.**

 **En eso una bola de papel me golpea la cabeza y al extenderla dice pervertido y quien me la manda es Alfonso.**

 **Yo: que no soy un pervertido pulgoso.**

 **Ambos: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	11. Exámenes Chounin 1era etapa presentacion

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: como están chicos bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de….**

 **En eso aparece Rockerith delante de mí y pone la misma carita que el gato con botas.**

 **Rockerith: déjame decir el resto a mí por favor.**

 **Y como es muy difícil de resistirse a eso no me quedo más que aceptar.**

 **Rockerith: gracias, bueno en este nuevo capítulo el equipo 12 se encontrara con el resto de los equipos de Konoha y los equipos de las demás aldeas y también será la reunión del Sandaime Hokage y el Sandaime Tsuchikage ahora yo seré quien conteste los reviews:**

 **Narukushi10: me temo que Kurotsuchi si entrara al harem al igual que Hinata, la de Iwa es porque Alex le debía un favor a alguien y como pago le pidió que la metiera y con Hinata pues está amenazado y debe ponerla, amenazado por que Alfonso le dijo que si no la metía lo mata y el deber es porque recuerdas la pregunta del equipo 12 pues quien gano pidió a Hinata a sí que perdón dice Alex.**

 **CCSakuraforever: si usaran el Cosmo contra Orochimaru después de todo es un Sennin y el más peligroso.**

 **Seikishi-Kenshi: gracias por el apoyo y con respecto a lo de los exámenes si serán geniales sobre todo cuando lleguen la peleas.**

 **Xrosloading: gracia contigo ya tenemos 2 votos a favor de que revivían a Minato y Kushina y si el emo recibirá su paliza tal vez de Koga o mejor aún Yuna para que el "gran" Uchiha sea derrotado por una chica.**

 **Yo: gracias Rockerith por la ayuda, y por cierto la votación de revivir a los padres de Koga se cierra para antes del próximo capítulo a sí que ya saben digan quieren que revivan o no y que chicas quieren para el harem creo que el próximo capítulo cierro votaciones para elegir a las chicas de Koga.**

 **Rockerith: sin más que nos demore.**

 **Ambos: que empieza el capítulo 11.**

 **Y ambos oprimimos el botos de subir capitulo y este se carga.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.11 Exámenes Chounin 1era etapa presentaciones.

Empezaba un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha y todos los equipos Gennin se dirigían a la academia para la primera etapa del examen de ascenso Chounin, y con nuestros jóvenes héroes ellos estaban caminando con rumbo a la academia, ellos el día anterior sus Senseis los habían nominado para participar en los exámenes y antes de que entraran les dieron un entrenamiento para mejorar un poco sus habilidades; llegaron a la academias y subieron al 2do piso y vieron como había un gran tumulto de Gennins los cuales trataban de pasar las puertas de un aula -por favor déjenos entrar tenemos que participar-dijo un chico vestido de verde cabello a corte de tazón color negro al igual que sus ojos y tenía unas espesas cejas y una bandana de Konoha atada a la cintura el cual también era acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño que estaba atado en forma de pompones tenia puesta una casaca blanca un pantalón algo holgado color rojo y un gran pergamino en la espalda y la bandana de Konoha en la frente y al final un chico de cabello castaño largo, ojos perlados y tenía puesto un tipo de traje de Kung fu de color blanco y la banadan de Konoha en su frente-olvídenlo los Exámenes Chounin no son un juego-dijo uno de los guardias-es cierto en ellos podrían perder la vida o que su carrera Shinobi se acabe-dijo otro de los guardias, se fijaron en que aula estaban todos, 201(N.A: recuerden Koga es inmune a las ilusiones bajas al igual que Yuna y Subaru pero en menor escala) , pero que no el aula del examen era en el aula 301, rápido pensaron que pasaba y lo descubrieron, un Genjutsu, de seguro les hacían creer que esa era el aula 301 y así los que logren detectar la ilusión avanzarían y los que no serían descalificados, así que decidieron pasar de largo pero de repente llego el teme y sabrán que fue lo que dijo para impresionar-mejor dejen esa ilusión, es obvio que estamos en el 2do piso y no el tercero-Koga se palmeo la cara con la mano por la tontería de Sasuke ahora tendrían más competencia-así que descubriste el Genjutsu he pues aquí tienes tu premio por lograrlo-dijo el guardia al momento de lanzarle una patada al igual que el Uchiha para detener la primera, pero antes de que eso pasara el Gennin vestido de verde apareció entre los dos y detuvo el ataque-(pudo detener las patadas tan solo con sus manos, debe de tener una gran cantidad de fuerza en sus manos para eso)-fue el pensamiento general de todos en el lugar-oye, que paso con el plan, tu dijiste que teníamos que evitar que vieran nuestro nivel de habilidades-dijo el oji perla acercándose al cejudo-lo sé, pero…-intento defenderse-olvídalo, se acabó ya todo es historia-dijo la de pompones en la cabeza-oye te felicito por no todos pueden detener una patada del teme-chan así de fácil-dijo el peli rojo que se acercaba junto con su equipo, la peli castaña se fijó en el chico y le dio un sonrojo algo discreto pero no tanto para la oji violeta que luego le dio celos que logro esconder demasiado bien, en eso el de traje verde se acercó a la peli rosa después le dio una sonrisa y con el pulgar levantado dijo-por favor se mi novia y me dedicare a protegerte con mi vida- eso dejo azul del susto a Sakura, con la quijada en el suelo a Sora y Subaru y algo sorprendidos al resto-definitivamente…no-dijo la oji jade aun azul, y eso puso un aura de depresión en el cejudo-pero, porque-porque eres muy raro-y eso solo deprimió aún más al de verde-créeme amigo de la que te salvas, sería una completa pesadilla tener a la gritona de novia-le dijo el peli azul tratando de animarlo-díganme loco pero concuerdo con el idiota-apoyo el peli gris (N.A: hasta yo concuerdo con Subaru para mi propia sorpresa)- -si nos disculpan nos tenemos que ir-informo el oji azul al momento de irse junto con Yuna tomados de la mano y con Subaru aun sorprendido , enseguida de ellos también se fueron el equipo 7 dejando solos a los 3 Gennin.

El oji perla los veía pero noto los símbolos en su espaldas-(Sasuke del Clan Uchiha y Koga del Clan Uzumaki)-fue su pensamiento; ya los dos equipos estaban por subir las escaleras cuando de pronto-oigan ustedes, el peli rojo y el peli negro, esperen-y voltearon a ver y atrás de ellos se encontraba el chico de traje verde, los demás solo lo veían desconcertados pero la peli rosa se le puso la cara de espanto-que quieres-pregunto el Uchiha-quiero pelear justo aquí y ahora- -lo siento pero no quiero meterme en problemas-dijo el Uzumaki, dejando un poco decepcionado al cejudo-solo eres un cobarde Dobe, yo si peleare contra ti-dijo el emo con su sonrisa arrogante-mejor vámonos, si no, no llegaremos y seremos descalificados-dijo la oji violeta recibiendo un asentimiento del equipo, y así se fueron y llegaron al aula 301 y al entrar pudieron ver que estaba llena de Ninjas muchos de aldeas distintas, entre los Gennin estaban los de Suna que se toparon ayer, un equipo de Kumo, otro de Iwa, Taki y Otto-tal parece los exámenes si son difíciles como dijeron-informo el oji rubí-si pero estoy seguro de que lograremos pasar si trabajamos juntos-dijo el oji azul recibiendo una sonrisa confiada de Subaru y una dulce de Yuna-(así que aquí esas Uzumaki, contigo podre demostrar mi existencia)-pensó en peli rojo de Suna-(siento algo familiar en ese chico, pero no logro averiguar que)-pensaron una rubia de Kumo y una peli verde de Taki-(valla si que es lindo, lástima que estoy comprometida con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, de no ser así tal vez intentaría algo con el)-pensó una peli negra de ojos rosa . Esperaron un rato y llegaron por fin el equipo 7 junto al equipo 9 con un Sasuke golpeado, un Lee aún más depre y un Sora aguantándose la risa, las cosas iban normales hasta que-SASUKE-KUN…-un grito no tan alto como los de la peli rosa pero si para darle un ligero estremecimiento al oji azul, la responsable Ino Yamanaka la cual se abrazó del cuellos del Uchiha para el enojo de la Haruno, y así inicio otra de las pelas de frente y cerda.

-hay si son ustedes, sabía que iba a ser aburrido, pero no creí que iba a ser tan problemático-dijo Shikamaru llegando junto con Chouji que estaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras- así que viniste he Shikamaru-dijo el peli rojo agregándose a la conversación-así que los 12 Novatos están reunidos, eso lo ase más interesante-dijo Kiba que estaba llegando junto con Hinata que estaba algo roja viendo al peli rojo y un serio Shino-es genial, ya que quiero pelear contra el cara de zorro y ver quien es más fuerte-agrego el Inusuka recibiendo una afirmación de su cachorro Akamaru (N.A: aquí seguirá siendo cachorro como la 1era temporada)-oye quien peleara contra Koga seré yo no tu pulgoso-le recrimino el oji rubí viendo de mala manera a Kiba; de pronto el oji azul sintió un aroma llegar a su nariz, ese aroma era detestable, como serpientes y aparte su energía era oscura malvada, se fijó en ello y llegando estaba un sujeto de cabello blanco con gafas y vestido de morado-ustedes son nuevos verdad se nota que no saben nada-fue lo que dijo recibiendo una cara de ira de Kiba y Subaru-y tú has de saber mucho-dijeron sarcásticamente-de hecho, si, esta es la 7ma ves que participo ya que aplican el Examen cada seis meses al año este es mi 4to año-respondió con una sonrisa dejando callados a ambos tal parece si sabe mucho, y saco un montón de carpetas – aquí tengo información de todos los que participan este año, ustedes pregunten yo responderé- -tienes algo de Rock Lee, Gaara no Sabaku y Koga Uzumaki-pregunto el Uchiha llamando la atención del peli rojo-sabes sus nombres, eso no lo hace divertido- y sacando una carpeta y agregando Chakra la información apareció-Rock Lee de Konoha, es un año mayor que ustedes, sus compañeros son Neji Hyuga y Tenten Ama, Sensei Maito Gai, su Ninjutsu y Genjutsu es nulo pero su Taijutsu está por las nubes créeme no querrás pelear una pelea mano a mano con él, misiones ha hecho 18 rango D, 7 rango C y que sorpresa 1 rango B-termino de leer la carpeta-(así que su especialidad es el Taijutsu con razón tenía esas vendas y logro detener las patadas)-pensó el de marcas en las mejillas-Gaara no Sabaku de Suna hijo menor del Yondaime Kazekage, sus compañeros son sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari y Sensei Baki, sus habilidades son desconocidas excepto que es capaz de controlar la arena, sus misiones, no inventes 10 rang rango A y se dice que en todas regreso sin un rasguño-sorpresa total menos para el equipo 12 que se daban una idea de la fuerza del peli rojo de Suna-y por ultimo Koga Uzumaki de Konoha, fue el novato de año al derrotar al Prodigio Uchiha, sus compañeros son Subaru y Yuna, Senseis Óbito Uchiha y Rin Nohara, su Ninjutsu es algo alto, ya que tiene los 5 elementos y otros 2 desconocidos, Genjutsu es nulo, pero es capaz de salir de ellos, el Taijutsu es bueno y dice que tiene las habilidades del Clan Uzumaki, el Chakra, resistencia, y las Cadenas de Chakra, y también que es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune, misiones 10 Rango D, 3 rango C y bueno 1 Rango A-sorpresa y pánico para algunos los que sabían del Clan Uzumaki y el termino Jinchuriki, la rubia de Kumo y la peli verde de Taki solo tenían un solo pensamiento-(él es como yo)-y el peli rojo oji azul tenía sus dudas con respecto al peli blanco-(como supo de mis elementos, eso es confidencial al igual que mi estatus de Jinchuriki)- - **ten cuidado con el cachorro ya que no me agrada para nada que tenga toda esa información** \- -(concuerdo)- concluyo el peli rojo-(como supo el estatus de Koga-kun, eso es confidencial)-pensó la oji violeta, la tensión hubiera seguido de no ser por la aparición de un Jounin vestido de una gabardina negra y la bandana de Konoha cubriendo su cabeza como un pañuelo y a las orillas del salón Chounins con papeles y lápices-silencio mocosos, soy Ibiki Morino, el proctor de la 1era etapa del examen, ahora todos hagan una fila y tomen un número, ese número será el asiento que tomaran para este examen-y así como dijo se formó la fila y todos tomaron un número, para la mala suerte del peli rojo lo separaron de su novia y lo juntaron junto con la castaña de hace rato-hola, perdón por no presentarme antes soy Koga Uzumaki- -Tenten Ama- contesto la peli castaña-ok, esta prueba es escrita en ella deberán responder-informo Ibiki-(que escrita, por qué Athena)-pensó el oji rubí con pesar-esta prueba se calificara con puntos, tendrá 10 puntos, por cada respuesta errónea o que o sea contestada se bajara un punto y también si un integrante reprueba también lo hará el equipo-(ahora si estoy frito)-volvió a pensar el oji rubí-en el examen hay 9 preguntas, la 10ma pregunta se las daré 15 minutos antes de terminar, por cierto ahí una regla quien sea atrapado copiando 2 puntos serán descontados de la prueba para eso están los Chounin para ver sin hacen trampa y si los atrapan 3 veces su equipo será descalificado-y los Chounin les sonrieron confiados-la 1era etapa del examen comienza ahora- y los Gennin comenzaron a contestar sus pruebas, rápido la oji violeta y el oji azul se fijaron que las preguntas eran demasiado difíciles para un Gennin hasta para los Chounin y repasaron las reglas, porque solo dar 3 oportunidades podrían dar las 5 para quitarles los puntos pero, claro, el objetivo era recolectar información si ser vistos, solo esperaban que Subaru lo descubriera.

Koga con sus sentidos como los de los zorros escuchaba los sonidos de los lápices escribiendo y comenzó a escribir en su prueba, Yuna al ser la Caballera de Águila le dio la vista de una y se fijó en el examen más cercano y al lograrlo empezó a copiar, después de responder se fijaron en que casi todos descubrieron el objetivo hasta Subaru pero como lo hiso, Koga se fijó en Tenten y vio que usaba los espejos para ver los exámenes de los demás al igual que Lee, Sasuke usaba su Sharingan apenas despertado y copiaba el examen de alguien, Hinata y Neji usaron el Byakugan para ver atravez de los demás, Kiba usaba a Akamaru para que le dijera las respuestas, Ino uso el Jutsu cambio de mentes para ver el examen de Sakura y pasárselo a Chouji y Shikamaru, Shino usaba sus insectos y así cada Gennin tenía su método, y los que no lograban ser lo suficientemente sigilosos eran descubiertos y los eliminaban del examen. Ya era hora de la décima pregunta y Ibiki decidió hablar-muy bien lápices fuera es hora de la 10ma pregunta pero deben saber que tiene la opción de no tomarla y esperar hasta el próximo examen, ya que si la responden incorrectamente no solo serán eliminados también no presentaran el examen nunca más-eso dejo a todos como piedra, ósea fallaban y adiós no más oportunidades o se iban y lo intentaban la próxima-oiga eso es patético hay muchos que estaban aquí hace años-protesto Kiba-que lastima, es que en ese entonces no estaba yo, así que mi examen mis reglas- y así varios equipos salían, solo quedaban los 6 equipos de Konoha, el de Kumo, Iwa, Taki, Otto y uno que otro-bueno están seguros de que continuaran- en eso el peli rojo hablo-no importa lo que pase, yo nunca me rendiré, no importa si me quedo Gennin para siempre, mi camino Ninja es el de nunca rendirse, si aún estoy de pie o vivo todavía hay esperanza de que logre hacer ese milagro que dará la victoria o salvación de alguien-ese discurso le dio esperanza a todos los presentes y una sonrisa a la oji violeta, ese es el Koga del que se enamoró y seguirá amando-a ver si dices lo mismo cuando seas Gennin para siempre- -no pienso rendirme ni retractarme de mi palabra- empezó el peli rojo- ya que ese-continuo la oji violeta- **es mi camino Ninja-** dijeron el equipo 12 todos juntos sorprendiendo a Ibiki y en cada uno vio una imagen, en Subaru un Caballo, Yuna un Águila y Koga el Pegaso en vuelo-bueno nadie más se retirara-y nadie se movió-bueno solo tengo algo que decir….todos aprueban- y así el silencio se planteó en el aula (y a aquí igual al anime el objetivo del examen, la 10ma pregunta y eso) y de la nada algo rompió la ventana y unos Kunai se clavaron en la pared y se extendió una lona la cual dice LA GRAN, SEXI Y PROCURADORA DE LA 2DA ETAPA ANKO MITARASHI y delante de la lona apareció una mujer de cabello color purpura atado en una coletea, ojos avellana, falda corta color crema al igual que su gabardina y al bandana de Konoha atada en la frente-no celebren antes de tiempo mocosos así que síganme- -Ano llegas temprano, otra vez-dijo Ibiki-valla no me di cuenta espera, 12 equipos valla eres blando Ibiki-dijo burlona la peli purpura-o los Gennin se vuelven mejores ahora- -bueno mocosos síganme al campo de entrenamiento no. 44 en media hora- y se fue, y todos los Gennin salieron del aula en camino al campo de entrenamiento 44-(Koga Uzumaki, tal y como dijo el Sandaime el siempre cree en la esperanza y los milagros si sigues adelante, el será un gran Ninja en el futuro)-pensó Ibiki al momento de ver partir al equipo 12.

 **La 1era etapa llego a su fin, viene la 2da que cosas pasaran descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo: Exámenes Chounin 2da etapa Caballeros vs Hebi Sennin y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: lo termine, y ya falta poco para las finales y el resto.**

 **Rockerith: y ya saben dejen reviews o sino.**

 **Ambos: Sweet Dreams.**

 **Yo: es broma pero que les parece esa frase, bueno ya enserio dejen reviews para saber si revivo a Minato y Kushina.**

 **Ambos: Ja Ne.**


	12. Exámenes Chounin 2da etapa Caballeros v

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola como están yo espero que bien, espero que estén listos para el nuevo capítulo y por cierto Rockerith quiere decir algo.**

 **Rockerith: hola y lo siento me equivoque al mencionar en el capítulo anterior que el Hokage y el Tsuchikage se reunirían, perdón.**

 **Lo dijo con aura depresiva y yo aparezco dándole palmaditas en le espalda.**

 **Yo: oye todos comenten errores, después de todo equivocarse en de humanos.**

 **Alfonzo: pues tú sí que eres humano.**

 **Dijo apareciendo atrás de mí provocándome un susto.**

 **Yo: cuando llegaste.**

 **Alfonzo: apenas llegue.**

 **Yo: y como este eso de que yo sí que soy humano he.**

 **Alfonzo: tu dijiste que equivocarse es de humanos por eso si que eres humano.**

 **Yo: si como no, lo dice el que tiene que ir en todas las materias a asesorías.**

 **En eso Alfonzo pone cara de bestia.**

 **Alfonzo: si soy listo lo que pasa es que soy vago.**

 **Yo: si, si lo que digas Shikamaru.**

 **Rockerith estaba algo lejos de nosotros y dirigió la mirada la computadora.**

 **Rockerith: bueno como este par esta algo ocupado peleando contestare los reviews y perdón una vez más.**

 **Xrosloading: si Yuna será quien le dé una golpiza a Sasuke y espera un poco para eso ok.**

 **CCSakuraforever: si ya verás la pelea Caballeros contra pedófilo en un momento.**

 **GUEST: si gracias a tu opinión ya tenemos más apoyo a la idea de Minato y Kushina y con respecto él no ha leído Soul of Gold.**

 **Rockerith: esos fueron los reviews ahora dejen voy por Alex para….**

 **Yo: POR LO MENOS YO NO ME VESTI DE MUJER…**

 **Alfonzo: YA TE DIJE QUE ME NOMINARON PARA ESO Y QUE TU HUBIERAS SIDO ESCOGIDO DE NO SER POR QUE ME PROPUSIERON A ESO Y HAORA VEN PARA QUE TE DE UNA PALIZA.**

 **Rockerith: creo que lo are yo, disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.12 Exámenes Chounin 2da etapa Caballeros vs Hebi Sennin.

En este momento nos encontramos en el área de entrenamiento 44 la cual era un enorme bosque rodeado de una reja de seguridad la cual tenía letreros de cuidado área restringida, ese bosque estaba repleto de árboles gigantes y si se fijaban bien se podía ver qué pasaba una gigantesca serpiente-que bonito lugar-murmuro con sarcasmo el oji rubí a sus compañeros, en esos momentos llego la procuradora Anko Mitarashi enfrente de todos los Gennin-esta es la locación de la 2da etapa del examen, es el campo de entrenamiento 44 mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte-dijo con una sonrisa la cual hiso estremecer a algunos-y muy pronto sabrán por qué-agrego-con solo verlo ya nos queda claro porque-dijo el peli rojo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, en eso la peli purpura lo vio y dio una sonrisa-así que un chico listo-y lanzo un kunai que paso por un lado de la cara del Uzumaki, pero antes de que lo cortara logro esquivarlo-le sugiero no hacer eso alguien podría salir lastimado-dijo el Uzumaki al momento de voltearse y hay estaba la peli purpura, la cual tenía una cara de ligera sorpresa y en los demás de sorpresa total-tsk, y yo que tenía pensado agregarte otra marca más a tu mejilla, pero he de reconocerlo eres bueno mocoso, aun mas tus reflejos- y de repente se tensó, la razón una lengua larga se puso a un lado de la Jounin en el cual estaba el Kunai que había lanzado, de repente se volteo y vio a una Kunoichi de Kusa (Hierba)-solo quería devolverte tu Kunai-dijo la Ninja de Kusa al momento de que Anko lo tomara-gracias Kunoichi de Kusa-le dijo pero el peli rojo se fijó en algo, ambas tenían un olor a serpientes, pero la de Kusa era repugnante y la energía que desprendía era siniestra-(esta persona es peligrosa, si me llego a enfrentar a ella, de seguro tendré que usar la armadura)- fueron los pensamientos del oji azul-pero por favor te sugeriría que tomaras una distancia de mi-le volvió a decir la peli purpura al omento de que la ninja se retiraba y su lengua volvía a su boca-me disculpo, lo que pasa es que me emocione un poco-fue lo único que dijo-amigo esas dos sí que dan miedo-dijo el oji rubí al Uzumaki que solo asintió aun pensante.

Anko solo volvió al frente y decidió continuar con su explicación del examen (la misma que el anime), los equipos estaban enfrente de puertas para poder entrar y empezar con el examen, algunos equipos estaban algo inquietos otros estaban listos, el equipo 12 estaba ya en su puerta-que crees que tengamos que hacer Yuna-chan-pregunto el Uzumaki a la Caballera del Águila que después de pensarlo dio su plan-tal vez deberíamos darle el pergamino a Subaru o a mí, algunos creerán que eres tu quien lo tiene, pero para el momento de que tengamos que conseguir el otro tendremos que tomar una emboscada, los noqueamos y tomamos el pergamino y así evitar una pelea- a lo que los otros estuvieron de acuerdo-muy bien listos mocosos, la 2da etapa del examen comienza ahora- y todas las puertas fueron abiertas y los Gennin entraron al bosque para empezar con la 2da etapa, el equipo 12 tan solo se adentró al bosque y empezaron a usar su velocidad para que ningún equipo los siga, ya una vez dentro le dieron el pergamino a Subaru y continuaron con el plan, unas horas pasaron y lograron emboscar a un equipo de Ame (Lluvia) al atraparlos con las cadenas de Koga y con un golpe en la nuca de los 3 los dejaron inconscientes y tomaron el pergamino el cual por suerte era el que necesitaban y así comenzaron su camino hacia la torre entre menos tiempo pases en el lugar mejor; pero en otro lugar una chica de cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos que estaban detrás de unos lentes y tenía en la frente la bandana de Kusa había sido abandonada por sus compañeros de equipo y ahora estaba a merced de un oso-KYAAA….-fue su grito el cual aún desde lejos pudo ser escuchado por alguien.

El peli rojo y su equipo estaba saltando de árbol en árbol para llegar pronto a la torre, pero de pronto se detuvo, y su novia y compañero también lo hicieron al igual que el algo extrañados-escuche un grito-fue lo que dijo al momento de voltease a verlos-iré a ver que paso, luego vuelvo- -ten cuidado Koga-kun- le dijo la oji violeta al momento de darle un beso y este sonrió al momento de separarse-lo tendré, esperen aquí- y salió corriendo a la dirección de donde se originó el grito; al llegar vio como un oso estaba por atacar a una Chica peli roja, antes de que eso pasara el peli rojo se puso enfrente de la chica y dejo salir un poco su instinto asustando al oso-mejor vete, no querrás problemas no es así-fue lo que dijo al momento de que el oso se fuera, el Uzumaki se dio vuelta y vio a la chica que salvo-estas bien-le pregunto al acercarse a ella, la chica al verlo se sonrojo y para sorpresa del oji azul esta se abalanzo a él y lo abrazo-eres tan guapo, y fuerte, como te llamas mi caballero de brillante armadura-fueron las palabras de la oji roja que dejo en shock y muy sonrojado al oji azul-pues, soy Koga Uzumaki y tu- -Karin guapo-contesto con una sonrisa-oye que haces sola y tus compañeros-pregunto aun sonrojado el oji azul-me abandonaron esos idiotas-contesto enojada separándose del Uzumaki para el alivio de este-bueno porque no vienes conmigo (no sé por qué pero me arrepentiré de esto)-dijo y pensó el de marcas en las mejillas-claro mi héroe-dijo una feliz oji roja, y así fueron a donde estaba el resto del equipo 12 que no cabe decir que cuando llegaron y la oji violeta vio como la oji roja se le pegaba a su novio le dio unas ganas de golpearla y así siguieron su camino hacia la torre; cuando escucharon una explosión y fueron a investigar y al llegar vieron los dejo sorprendidos, el suelo estaba repleto de lava, los arboles quemándose y los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un muro de tierra, y se fijaron en las personas responsables 2 estaban tiradas en el suelo como si estuvieran muertos, las otras dos, una de rodillas respirando agitadamente a lado de las personas tiradas en el suelo, enfrente de ella tenía una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, la que estaba de rodillas era una joven peli negra de ojos negros (N.A: perdón me equivoque en los ojos son negros no rosas) un traje traje de pelea rojo y su insignia de Iwa en la frente.

La otra persona cabello negro hasta la cintura, piel demasiado pálida ojos amarillos y con pupila rasgada como una serpiente, ese tipo era Orochimaru el Hebi Sennin desertor de Konoha el cual sonreía perversamente al tener en su merced a la peli negra, él había escuchado que la persona que perseguía tenía el Kekken Genkai de Yoton (E. Lava) y quiso atraparla para sus experimentos-creo que el Tsuchikage perderá este día a su nieta-fue lo que dijo; la peli negra estaba aterrada sus compañeros habían muerto protegiéndola del Sennin, luego intento defenderse pero ahora estaba por ser atrapada, de no ser por…

- ** _Hikariton: Kitsune SenkouTsume_** -y garras luminosas fueron directo al Sennin que logró esquivarlas por muy poco, se fijó en quien lo ataco y su sonrisa solo se alargó al verlo, pelo rojo, ojos azules y esas marcas en las mejillas-(kukukukuku pero miren a quien me encontré, al mocoso de Minato)-pensó con malicia, él fue de los pocos que supieron del hijo del Yondaime Hokage y su esposa-pero que tenemos aquí, al mocoso Kyuubi-y dejo salir su instinto asesino, afectando a la peli roja y la peli negra, pero los otros apenas tenían incomodidad-(ese olor y energía, es el mismo que la Ninja de Kusa de ase rato)-pensó el peli rojo-amigos tendremos que encargarnos de el-fue lo que dijo al momento de dar un paso al frente seguido de sus amigos-que, él es un Sennin no podrán contra el-exclamo la peli negra-tiene razón que creen que podrán hacer unos mocosos como ustedes contra mí-se burló el pedófilo al momento de que los Caballeros rieran en voz baja-aremos esto, arde Caballo menor-exclamo el oji rubí al momento de que el cristal rojo brillara y se volviera una escultura similar a la de un caballo-Vuela Águila-exclamo esta vez la oji violeta al momento de que el cristal rosa se convirtiera en una escultura de un Águila-brilla y resplandece Pegaso-fue el turno del oji azul al momento de que el cristal tomara forma de una estatua de un caballo con alas, ese suceso dejo sin habla a las otras chicas pero algo dudoso al Sennin- **ven Armadura** -dijeron los 3 y las armaduras se separaron y se unieron a sus portadores,(N.A: la de Caballo menor es como en el anime) ahora si era un shock para los otros, primero los cristales tomaron la forma de las armaduras y después estas se desprendieron y envolvieron a sus portadores-estamos listos-exclamo el oji rubí, pero después el peli negro recupero su sonrisa-demuestren que pueden hacer, mocosos- -dalo por hecho, Hebi-Teme-dijo el oji azul, en eso los 3 salieron disparados a atacarlo, primero fue Subaru que dio un golpe de derecha a la cara del Sennin que aunque logro cubrirlo su rostro reflejo dolor, después fue una patada de Yuna dirigida a su abdomen el cual no fue protegido y finalmente un golpe a la quijada de parte del oji azul elevándolo, el Hebi Sennin logro recuperarse en el aire e hiso sellos de mano- **_Katon: Karyudan (E. Fuego: Dragón de fuego)_** -y un gran dragón echo de fuego salió de su boca dirigido a los Caballeros, los cuales lograron esquivarlo, pero por separado, el Sennin aprovecho esto y rápido se enfrentó al oji rubí, los golpes iban y venían que aunque no todos daban en el blanco, pero des pues el peli azul se apartó hacia un lado y apareció la Caballera de Águila y le dio tremenda patada en la cara mandándolo a volar.

Las otras dos no podían creerlo, los chicos estaban peleando y dándole una paliza al Sennin, pero el que estaba más sorprendido y también molesto era el mismísimo Orochimaru, no podía creer que solo un trio de mocosos le estén dando la mayor paliza de su vida, en eso se mordió el pulgar e hiso sellos de mano para después golpear el suelo- ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_** -y dos serpientes gigantes aparecieron yendo en contra del oji rubí y la oji violeta, dejando pelear solo al oji azul contra el peli negro-veamos que hace sin la ayuda de tus amigos-dijo con sus sonrisa al momento de solo recibir una mirada seria del Uzumaki-ya veraz-y se lanzó a reanudar la pelea.

Con Subaru.

El Caballero de Caballo Menor solo estaba evadiendo los ataques de la serpiente, saltando de rama en rama o corriendo, pero en cierto determinado tiempo se desesperó y decidió acabar con la serpiente de una vez por todas-(ya me canse de esto, esta es en tu honor Celeri)-en ese momento se paró y empezó a arder su Cosmo hasta hacerlo notar y después se dibujó un circulo enfrente de él y un abola de fuego demasiado grande apareció- ** _Supernova Explotion Máximum (Máxima Explosión Supernova)-_** y con su puño derecho lo lanzo directo a la serpiente haciéndola cenizas, después de eso el oji rubí se tomó la mano derecha-(aun me dificulta usarla)-y así fue directo a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Con Yuna.

Las cosas eran algo similares solo que ella iba a algunos puntos específicos-(un poco mas)-y se detuvo, la serpiente estaba con atacarla con sus colmillos, pero antes de hacerlo sintió un tirón y no pudo avanzar más, la razón su cuerpo estaba atorado por pasar en varias direcciones, y la oji violeta para acabar con esto una gran cantidad de aire se reunió a su alrededor para después impulsarse en el aire y dar una patada de media luna la cual formo un tipo de guadaña- **_Blast Scythe (Guadaña Explosiva)-_** y fue directo a la serpiente la cual al ser impactada fue hecha pedazos por la guadaña-debo ayudar a Koga-kun-y salió corriendo a ayudar al peli rojo.

Con Koga.

El Uzumaki estaba enfrascado a una pelea mano a mano en contra de Orochimaru, primero un golpe derecho a la cara que fue detenido para después dar una patada al abdomen para dar en el blanco para después dar un impulso hacia atrás, el peli negro hiso sellos de mano y lanzo su ataque- ** _Katon: Karyu Endan (E. Fuego: Bala Llameante del Dragón de Fuego)_** -y fue directo al oji azul que hiso sellos de mano y después- **_Doton: Dojinheki (E. Tierra: Pared de Tierra)_** -y puso sus manos en el suelo y una gran pared con gravados de un Zorro y un Pegaso emergió del suelo y retuvo el ataque de fuego-eres bueno en Ninjutsu Koga-kun-fue lo que dijo el piel palida-gracias-le dijo el oji azul sin mayor importancia, en eso el sonrió dejando un poco desencajado al Sennin-por qué sonríes- -porque estamos por derrotarte- en eso lo sintió un aumento de poder detrás de él. Al volteare lo vio los otros dos estaban atrás de él y con un aura de energía rodeándolos-ahora amigos- exclamo el Uzumaki al momento de que lanzaran sus ataques- ** _Divine Tornado (Tornado Divino)_** -y le dio tremenda patada que lo dejo envuelto en una corriente de aire que lo lanzo directo a Subaru- ** _Supernova Explotion_** \- y la bola de fuego lo dejo con quemaduras algo graves y fue el turno de Koga que alzando su brazo derecho al aire y su palma abierta una gran cantidad de energía luminosa se concentró en ella- ** _Pegasus Senkouken (Puño Destellante de Pegaso)_** \- y lo impacto en el Sennin que lo lanzo fuera del área de combate a una gran velocidad.

Las espectadoras no lo creían, esos 3 chicos pudieron hacerle contra a un Sennin y no solo un simple Sennin a Orochimaru el Hebi Sennin, era eso de verdad difícil de creer; al terminar la pelea los Caballeros se quitaron la armadura que tomo de nuevo la forma de cristales y fueron de regreso con la peli roja y la peli negra-estas bien-le pregunto el oji rubí a la oji negra-sí, estoy bien-contesto aun sorprendida- ooohhh Koga-kun yo decía que tú eres mi Caballero de brillante armadura pero ahora sé que es verdad- le dijo la oji roja al momento de abrazarlo muy cariñosamente, así sacándole un sonrojo al oji azul y miradas de molestia a la otras 2 chicas y una risa al oji rubí-bueno podrías decirnos que fue lo que paso-le pregunto la oji violeta a la oji negra que asintió y empezó a contar lo que paso.

En otro lado del bosque, un muy malherido Hebi Sennin estaba tirado en el suelo y muy enojado por lo que paso, no solo fue golpeado por unos mocosos si no que también ellos representaban una gran amenaza para sus planes-(maldita sea, esos mocosos serán un gran estorbo para mis planes, sobre todo el Mocoso de Minato)- y empezó a hacer una larga cadena de sellos de mano y de su boca unas manos aparecieron y de ahí salió el peli negro sin ninguna herida, había usado su técnica de muda de piel aun siendo experimental y que gastaba mucho Chakra, así que decidió tomar un descanso para después ir por su siguiente objetivo-(acabare contigo Koga, y ya sé cómo hacerlo)-fueron sus pensamientos al momento de que sonriera de forma maligna, si una cosa malvada tramaba y no sería nada bueno para el oji azul; de regreso con los demás la peli negra termino de relatar lo que paso al momento de que su equipo fuera emboscado por el Sennin y sus compañeros murieran protegiéndola-así que murieron protegiéndote, eso es de admirar-dijo la oji violeta, en eso el peli rojo se acercó a los cuerpos de los Muertos y de su bolsa porta armas saco un pergamino, lo extendió y puso los cuerpos sobre el-Fuin-y los cuerpos fueron sellados en el pergamino, lo volvió a enrollar y se lo entregó a la peli negra-entrégaselo a sus familiares, por lo menos merecen enterrar sus cuerpos-dijo el oji azul-eres muy noble sabias- -si lo sé, mi nombre es Koga Uzumaki-se presentó-Subaru- dijo el oji rubí-Yuna- -Karin- -perdón por no presentarme soy Kurotsuchi nieta del Sandaime Tsuchikage-se presentó la oji negra-valla familiar de un Kage, es algo sorpresivo-dijo la oji roja, y así la oji negra decidió acompañar al equipo 12 directo a la torre, al llegar vieron un escrito en la pared (N.A: el mismo del Anime).

-que creen que querrá decir el escrito-pregunto la oji violeta, después de pensarlo un momento dedujeron que tal vez tenía algo que ver con los pergaminos y decidieron que era el momento de abrirlos, al abrirlos se mostró un sello en cada uno y después empezó a salir humo de ellos-que está pasando-pregunto el oji azul sosteniendo el pergamino del cielo-suéltenlos-exclamo la peli negra al momento de que los soltaran y de ellos en una bola de humo apareciera la Sensei peli chocolate del equipo 12-valla que rápido chicos, lo lograron en tiempo record-dijo la oji chocolate-Sensei-dijeron los 3 Gennin del equipo 12-hola- -esos eran pergaminos de innovación- -sí, y si los abrían antes de llegar a la torre teníamos ordenes de dejarlos inconscientes-informo la Jounin para después fijar su vista en las invitadas-y ella son…-pregunto la oji chocolate-ellas son Karin y Kurotsuchi, nos las encontramos en el bosque-informo el oji rubí-por cierto Jounin-san-dijo la oji roja llamando la atención de la Nohara-que quiere decir el escrito-pregunto, después la oji chocolate les explico el significado del escrito-bueno tienen 4 días libres disfrútenlos, pero no pueden irse de la torre, ok- -ok, y por cierto donde esta Óbito-Sensei-pregunto la oji violeta-en una misión volverá en unos días-.

Después de eso los otros 4 días restantes pasaron y fueron llegando más equipos, entre ellos el de Kumo, Taki, Suna (que dicho paso fue el que llego un poco después que el equipo 12) y el resto de los novatos de Konoha pero cuando llegaron el Uzumaki pudo notar como Sasuke se tomaba el cuello como si tuviera alguna molestia; el ultimo día había llegado y todos los Gennin que pasaron estaban reunidos en una sala la cual era muy grande, y en ella había una escultura de un par de manos haciendo un sello de mano-para que nos habrán reunido-pregunto el oji rubí un tanto aburrido-espera, no seas impaciente idiota-le recrimino Sora aun lado de el-que dijiste- -que crees tú-y hubieran seguido de no ser por que aparecieron el Sandaime Hokage y los Jounin aparecieron en el lugar-felicidades a todos lo ustedes los que pasaron la 2da etapa del Examen a Asenso a Chounin- después dio el discurso del por qué el examen diciendo que este ayudaba a mantener la paz, y cuando iba a explicar el resto un Jounin con apariencia algo enfermiza lo interrumpió-disculpe Hokage-sama cof cof, pero podría yo cof cof cof explicar la siguiente etapa-pregunto el recién llegado-Por supuesto Hayate- después de eso el Jounin ahora identificado como Hayate procedió a explicar-hola soy cof, Hayate Gekko y soy el cof cof, el procurador de la cof cof cof, 3ra etapa que será dentro de un mes, pero lamentablemente cof, hay muchos participantes por ello-y otro ataque de tos le dio al Jounin mientras muchos tenían una gota en la nuca y un solo pensamiento-(ese tipo debería estar en el hospital y no en servicio activo)- - **a este tipo casi parece que el Shinigami se llevara su alma a descansar en los campos Elíseos** -dijo el zorro en el interior de su Jinchuriki mientras este asentía estando de acuerdo sin saber que el zorro estaba en lo correcto-que quiere decir con demasiados-pregunto el peli gris-Una gran cantidad de gente importante venir a ver estas peleas ; sólo quieren ver lo mejor de lo mejor y no pueden permanecer por mucho tiempo, así que tratamos de mantener las peleas a un solo dígito . Así que vamos a tener una ronda preliminar en este momento. Si alguno de ustedes piensa que no se puede combatir a continuación, levante la mano ahora, no se preocupe acerca de sus compañeros de equipo, todo es solo a partir de ahora- explico el Jounin al momento de que Kabuto levantara la mano-me retiro no estoy en condiciones de pelear-y así Hayate lo identifico y se fue de la torre-ahora empezaremos con las peleas, serán al azar y los nombres saldrán atravez de este tablero así que empecemos con…-y un tablero electrónico apareció y varios nombres estaban saliendo hasta que se detuvieron-hmp, no pierden el tiempo he-fue lo dicho por el Uchiha cuando los nombre aparecieron "Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado.

 **Los Caballeros salieron victoriosos pero que más desafíos les guardan descúbranlo en el siguiente Capitulo: Preliminares y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior. **

**Rockerith: eso fue todo en el capítulo 12 ahora si me disculpan tengo que ver como quedo Alex.**

 **Y se fue acercando a mi cuerpo que estaba algo chueco y con varios huesos rotos y órganos dañados.**

 **Yo: no sabía que mi espalda pudiera doblarse de ese modo y que tuviera esas partes en mi cuerpo que pensé no existían.**

 **Rockerith: tú te lo buscaste al decirle a Alfonzo sobre lo que paso en la kermes.**

 **Ambos: bueno adiós nos despedimos Ja Ne.**


	13. Preliminares

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos estoy de regreso y un poco más mejor después de la masacre que me hiso Alfonzo.**

 **Alfonzo: no fue para tanto ni que te haya dado tan fuerte todos los golpes.**

 **Rockerith: bromeas, le dejaste casi todos los huesos rotos, varios órganos dañados.**

 **Yo: y sentí dolor en zonas que jamás pensé que tenía pero nos estamos desviando del tema ahora vamos directo a los reviews después al capítulo 13 de El Ninja de la Esperanza, en esta ocasión será Alfonzo quien los conteste, debido a como me dejo la vez pasada.**

 **Alfonzo: entre más rápido termine más rápido me podre ir.**

 **Yo: yo no te tengo aquí, así que eres tú el que quiere venir.**

 **Alfonzo: a menos que no quieras otra golpiza cállate.**

 **Y eso me mantuvo callado y alejado a una buena distancia del Lobo.**

 **Rockerith: mejor mantente alejado y callado para que no recibas como dirías tu una paliza del Olimpo.**

 **Solo asentí y Alfonzo comenzó a contestar los reviews.**

 **CCSakuraforever: pues aquí viene las preliminares, no sé cómo las hiso el Baka, pero no me importa.**

 **Alfonzo: ahora sí que inicie este tonto capitulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap. 13 Preliminares.

En la torre del bosque de la muerte estaba llevándose a cabo las preliminares para la 3era etapa del examen, todos los Gennin estaban viendo la pantalla la cual había dado los nombres de los participantes para la 1era batalla-los participantes Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado quédense aquí mientras los demás van a la plataforma de observación-dijo el Jounin y así como dijo todos menos los competidores fueron a las plataformas, la pelea fue algo rápida pero cada vez que el emo usaba Chakra se tomaba el cuello cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el oji azul, después cuando vio que un tipo de marcas aparecían en el cuerpo de Uchiha sintió una energía atravez de ellas-(esto se siente como el Cosmo de oscuridad, pero también como el de Orochimaru)-fueron sus pensamientos al igual que el de sus compañeros; al final el Uchiha gano por un combo de golpes que llamo Shishi Rendan (Ráfaga de Leones) y después de eso Kakashi se llevó a Sasuke a un lugar fuera de la habitación-sigamos con el 2do combate-informo el Jounin enfermizo al momento de que el tablero de nuevo seleccionaba los nombre y se detuvo en-Tenten Ama vs Temari no Sabaku bajen por favor- y ambas Kunoichis bajaron a la plataforma, el oji azul estaba algo interesado en el combate de ambas Kunoichis, la peli castaña era una experta en el uso de las armas y su técnica de **_Soshoryu (dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)_** le pareció buena para el ataque pero todos sus ataques eran desviados gracias al viento que la rubia de Suna lanzaba de su abanico, pero al final la peli rubia gano al realizar su técnica **_Kamaitachi (oz de la Comadreja)_** la cual encerró a Tenten en un torbellino de viento cortante que la dejo K.O , -vamos a la 3ra batalla- y los nombres aparecieron Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi la batalla también fue corta tal parece que el Aburame logro ganar al introducir sus insectos en los brazos del ninja de Otto, el peli rojo veía todas las peleas pero de pronto salieron los próximos nombres Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka, por lo que recordaba solo eran fans así que decidió no ponerle atención a esa pelea de pronto sintió que le tocaron el hombro y se volteo frente a él estaba una chica de cabello trenzado rubio de ojos negros vestida de violeta y la bandana de Kumo en su frente-hola soy Yugito Nii- se presentó-Koga Uzumaki- igualmente se presentó el peli rojo-oye es cierto el que eres, ya sabes un Jinchuriki-pregunto un tanto dudosa-si, 9 colas- contesto el peli rojo- **gatita él tiene sellado a mi hermano Kurama Kyuubi no Kitsune** -escucho la rubia una voz en su cabeza- **cachorro, en la rubia siento el Chakra de Matatabi** -informo el zorro a su contenedor-así que eres la Jinchuriki de Matatabi Nibi no Nekomata- pregunto el oji azul recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia, y así inicio una plática entre los dos la cual era observada por la oji violeta que le dio un poco de celos y decidió acercarse-hola que están haciendo-pregunto al momento de que la oji negra le contestara-solo platicamos, soy Yugito Nii- -que olvido el mío soy Yuna la novia y compañera de Koga-kun-dejo muy bien marcado el que era ella la novia del Uzumaki –que mala suerte no crees gatita- -(a que te refieres)- pues que te ganaron a ese chico tan lindo- le dijo la gata de 2 colas a su contenedor-(de que hablas a mi él no me gusta)-le recrimino; des pues los nombres volvieron quienes serían los próximos competidores los cuales son…-por favor Kiba Inusuka y Subaru bajen- si los siguientes eran el oji rubí y el Inusuka, al oji rubí su equipo le deseo suerte y bajo para pelear-ambos competidores listos-pregunto el Jounin- Hai-dijeron ambos-comiencen- y así ambos se lanzaron a dar un puñetazo con sus manos las cuales chocaron y produjeron un ligero choque de aire para después verse sonriendo cada quien, tomaron distancia nuevamente y de la cabeza de Kiba salió Akamaru para empezar la pelea- así que tu perrito pelara- dijo el oji rubí-sí, y no nos ganaras a los dos, no tu solo- y el oji rubí solo rio cosa la cual desconcertó al Inusuka-espero estés listo para perder- dijo el Caballero de Caballo Menor y se mordí el pulgar al momento de hacer sellos de mano y después golpear el suelo- ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_** -y en una bola de humo salió Mizu que fue directo al hombro de Subaru-que es eso-pregunto el oji rubí-ella es Mizu, una invocación del Clan de las Nutrias de agua, y como dijiste que yo solo no ganaría pues la invite, lista Mizu- - **lista como siempre Subaru** -dijo la nutria al momento de que ambos se lanzaron directo sus oponentes; con los demás estaban algo sorprendidos de que un Gennin tenga una invocación y más una desconocida- oiga Kakashi-Sensei que es una invocación-pregunto la peli rosa ya recuperada de su "pelea" contra Ino-eso es una invocación, existen varios clanes de invocación un ejemplo serían los Ninken de Kakashi-respondió la oji chocolate acercándose junto con el resto del equipo 12-en el caso de Subaru son las nutrias, cosa rara ya que él tiene los 2 elementos opuestos de agua-dijo el oji azul-y ellos también tiene invocaciones-pregunto el peli plata-sí, Yuna las Águilas y Koga los zorros-contesto Rin. De vuelta a la pelea los oponentes estaban enfrascados a una pelea de Taijutsu, los golpes casi parecidos a garra de Kiba iban dirigidos a Subaru pero este lograba evitar todos los ataques y también lanzaba algunos golpes-estoy cansado de esto **_Tsuga_** ( ** _colmillo_** )-y giro como un torbellino que fue directo al oji rubí que solo se movió para evitar el impacto-si esas tenemos-dijo el oji rubí al momento de hacer sellos de mano y exclamar- ** _Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_** \- y varia llamas de fuego salieron directo al Inusuka que muy apenas logró esquivarlo, con los compañeros animal las cosas eran algo iguales cada uno intentaba lograr dar un golpe al contrario, hasta que Akamaru regreso a lado de Kiba-(tendremos que usarlo, y yo lo tenía guardado para cuando enfrentáramos a Koga)-fueron los pensamientos de Kiba al momento de que sacara una píldora y se la diera a Akamaru, el cual se la trago y su pelaje empezó a cambiar de color de blanco a rojizo al momento de que le también se comía una; con los espectadores la peli chocolate y la Sensei del equipo 8 estaban viendo sorprendidas el combate-lo siento Rin pero tu Gennin ya perdió, Kiba está por hacer su técnica más fuerte y créeme que será un milagro si logra resistirla- fue lo dicho por Kurenai-ya veremos, Subaru siempre tiene un haz bajo la manga- le contesto la Nohara, con los demás Gennin-que le dio Kiba a Akamaru-pregunto la oji jade-píldoras de soldado, según se incrementan tu Chakra si las comes-contesto la rubia de Kumo-si mi clan las invento, eran para utilizarse durante la batalla y casi no tengas Chakra-agrego Chouji.

Kiba a continuación hiso un sello de mano- ** _Gijyuu Ninpo (Técnica Ninja de Imitación Animal)_** \- y sus rasgos caninos se incrementaron al momento de ponerse en cuatro patas y Akamaru ponerse encima de el- ** _Jyuujin Bushing (Clon Hombre-Bestia)_** \- y Akamaru se convirtió en Kiba con los mismos rasgos animales-que rayos-exclamó el oji rubí algo impactado- ** _Gatsuga_** ( ** _colmillo sobre colmillo_** )- y ambos saltaron al aire empezando a girar como taladros en dirección a Subaru y Mizu, ambos tardaron en reaccionar y recibieron de lleno el ataque mandándolos al aire, los demás solo tenían cara de sorpresa por lo acontecido, pero con los Jounin la oji roja solo volteo a ver a la oji chocolate-decías Rin-, pero al momento de que Subaru y Mizu impactaran el suelo Subaru logro levantarse antes del impacto como si no hubiera recibido la técnica, todos se preguntaban como paso eso, pero se fijaron que Subaru tenía un tipo de protección ene l pecho de color azul la cual tenía una pequeña fisura-lo vez, siempre tiene un haz bajo la manga-le regreso la palabra la oji chocolate –(valla técnica, logro hacerle una fisura a la armadura)-pensaron los Caballeros desde en la plataforma de observación ; el Inusuka no lo entendía en que momento esa protección apareció y protegió al oji rubí-(gracias a Athena reaccione a tiempo e invoque el pecho de la armadura )-fue el pensamiento del oji rubí-estás listo para continuar cara de perro-le desafío el peli azul-eso no volverá a pasar, Gatsuga-y los taladros de nuevo aparecieron y fueron directo a Subaru y Mizu, pero esta vez los esquivaron y ellos impactaron el suelo provocando un pequeño cráter-ahora Mizu- dijo el oji rubí al momento de que la invocación exclamara- ** _Suiton: Teppodama (E. Agua: Bala de Agua)_** -y de la boca de la nutria salieron balas de agua que impactaron al Inusuka y su clon que los mando directo al cráter y llenando este de agua-y para terminar, **_Raiton: Jibashi_** -y el rayo fue directo al cráter lleno de agua que al hacer contacto provoco una descarga eléctrica-AAAA…-fue el grito que soltaron ambos al momento de que Akamaru volviese a la normalidad, al terminar ambos estaban inconscientes por la descarga electica-Ganador Subaru-anuncio Hayate levantando la mano de Subaru y este sonrió al igual que Mizu desde su hombro para después los médicos llevarse los cuerpos inconscientes de Kiba y Akamaru; con las Jounin una tenía cara de sorpresa y la otra una sonrisa en el rostro viendo a la oji roja-decías Kurenai, Subaru siempre tiene alguna maniobra de improvisto- le dijo con voz burlona lo que la peli negra solo asintió derrotada, cuando Subaru y su invocación llegaron con los demás rápido fue felicitado por sus compañeros-valla bien hecho cabeza hueca- le felicito el peli gris-gracias idiota gris- -oye esa es tu invocación-pregunto la Kunoichi de Iwa-si, es Mizu, del clan de las nutrias de agua- le contesto acariciando la cabeza de Mizu que sonrió con los ojos cerrados-es tan linda-dijo la peli roja abrazando a la nutria-bueno Subaru esa fue una buena pelea, aún más el final-le felicito el oji azul-bueno, ya sabes Agua y Rayo mala combinación de ataque para el oponente- en eso el tablero volvió a dar los nombres y se detuvieron-no lo creo- -por qué a él si le dio suerte- -tal parece es mi turno- "Koga Uzumaki vs Sora"-los participantes podrían por favor bajar-pidió Hayate al momento de que ambos Gennin bajaran no sin antes el oji azul recibiera un beso de la rubia castaña-para la suerte- -gracia- dicho acto causo celos y enojo en algunas Kunoichis en el lugar (véase una peli azul, castaña, 2 rubias, peli roja y peli negra).

Al bajar ambos Gennin se vieron y después se dieron la mano-buena suerte Koga-san- dijo el peli gris-igualmente Sora- -listos, comiencen- y ambos tomaron distancia, para después hacer una cadena de sellos – ** _Katon:_** **_GoKakyuu no Jutsu/Futon: Renkudan no Jutsu_** -y ambas bolas de fuego y aire chocaron, aunque la bola de fuego del peli rojo creció de tamaño al unirse con el aire y siguió su camino contra el peli gris el cual rápido esquivo la técnica potencializada; con los espectadores algunos Gennin tenían una duda con respecto a lo que paso con la técnica de Sora-pero que paso, porque la técnica de Sora desapareció de la nada-pregunto la Yamanaka-Katon derrota al Futon-fue la simple respuesta del oji rubí, pero parecía que aún no aclaraba sus dudas-miren, el Chakra tiene su base elemental, las cuales son 5 Futon, Suiton, Katon, Raiton y Doton, cada una tiene un punto fuerte y uno débil, un ejemplo Futon es débil contra el Katon pero fuerte contra Raiton, Raiton fuerte contra el Doton, pero débil contra el Futon, Katon fuerte contra el Futon, pero débil contra el Suiton, Doton fuerte contra el Suiton, pero débil contra el Raiton y Suiton fuerte al Katon pero débil al Doton-explico el peli plata aun con su vista en el libro. De regreso a la pelea los chicos se lanzaron contra el otro, la serie de golpes entre ambos empezaron, ambos lograban evadir los golpes y dar uno que otro, hasta que el Uzumaki logro de un golpe al estómago sacándole el aire a Sora y después darle una patada ascendente, los que vieron la pelea del Uzumaki contra el emo en la academia recordaron ese movimiento-(si Sora lo recibe esta acabado)-pensó la peli rosa, en el aire el Uzumaki se puso alado del peli gris para darle la patada giratoria- ** _Ráfaga del Remolino descendente_** -pero antes de eso Sora logro detener la pierna con su brazo y la agarro y lo lanzo contra el suelo, el impacto provoco un pequeño cráter en el cual el oji azul estaba algo lastimado- (valla eso sí que reacciono a tiempo, y supo cómo regresarme el ataque, eso dolió)-pensó el de marcas en las mejillas con dolor-tendrás que tener cuidado cachorro siento algo familiar en él, pero no logro identificarlo-le dijo el zorro-(no será que él es un Jinchuriki)- -no lo creo, aunque no logro saber cuál es el poder que el emana, se que no es ninguno de mis hermanos- Kurama contesto-(bueno tengo que continuar con la pelea)-y se levantó del cráter para continuar, con los Gennin y Senseis todos tenían sus pensamientos-(si hubiera logrado terminar el ataque de seguro Sora hubiera sido derrotado)-pensó el peli plata-(tiene buenos reflejos para haber logrado detener la patada y una gran fuerza para lanzar así a Koga)-fueron los pensamientos de la mayoría de los Jounin, mientras que los Gennin aún no podían creer que aun el peli rojo este de pie después de ese golpe-valla sí que debe tener una gran resistencia para soportar eso-dijo el Nara aburrido, el peli rojo se lanzó de nuevo contra el peli gris solo que esta vez lograba dar más golpes que su oponente, mientras que Sora trataba de detener los golpes también lanzaba algunos pero no lograba dar uno en el blanco, un puño derecho del oji azul fue a dar contra la quijada del peli gris la cual lo lanzo hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, después a una velocidad impresionante llega a donde esta y con una patada lo manda hacia arriba, luego se posa atrás de el en el aire, algunos le vieron una similitud con el ataque que realizo anteriormente el Uchiha pero la diferencia es que después el Uzumaki le dio le dio un puñetazo para lanzarlo abajo y el subía más al aire, para después tocar el techo e impulsarse hacia abajo a una gran velocidad mientras tenía doblado el pie izquierdo y el derecho lo tenía estirado el línea recta y después golpear el abdomen de Sora- **_Pegasus Gyaroppu (Galope de Pegaso)_** -y al chocar se produjo otro cráter, unos pocos segundos después salió el oji azul, pero no el peli gris, todos tenían la mandíbula en el suelo, ese movimiento fue muy destructivo al momento de impacto, Subaru solo tenía más ganas de algún día volver a pelar contra su compañero, mientras que el peli rojo de Suna solo tenía una sonrisa algo retorcida ya que tenía ganas de demostrar su existencia contra el Uzumaki.

Y así dieron por terminada la pelea con el oji azul como ganador, y se llevaron al inconsciente Sora a la enfermería, cuando regreso con su equipo lo felicitaron y algunos no quisieron acercársele de miedo por la fuerza que mostro en la pelea, y así las peleas pasaron, Kankuro se enfrentó contra un Ninja con el cual podía retorcer su cuerpo como quisiera pero fue derrotado cuando creyó atrapar al ninja de negro y en lugar de él estaba una marioneta para después apoderarse del ninja y derrotarlo, después fue la pelea de los primos Hyuga Neji y Hinata, la pelea fue aunque corta también la heredera Hyuga no se rindió aun cuando las cosas estaban en su contra aun mientras su primo solo decía que su destino es ser débil y que no podía vencerlo, pero cuando la oji perla dijo que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que paso con su padre en un arrebato de furia el oji perla intento matarla con un golpe Junken al corazón, pero antes de eso su brazo fue sujetado por el oji azul que con su velocidad logro detenerlo a tiempo-que crees que intentabas hacer-dijo seriamente el oji azul mientras el oji perla solo lo miraba indiferente-intentaste matarla, aun siendo ella tu prima- y la Hyuga cayó al suelo por el esfuerzo en la pelea, y los médicos se la llevaron-si llegamos a enfrentarnos, créeme que te ganare por Hinata-y soltó su brazo y fue directo con su equipo, al llegar la oji violeta se acercó a el-que bueno que lo detuviste a tiempo- -si pero, no puedo creer que el haya intentado matarla, ahora solo me queda enfrentarme a él en la final- y ella asintió y la pantalla dio los próximos nombres Yuna vs Yugito Nii-es mi turno-y el oji azul le dio un beso-para la buena suerte- y ella solo sonrió y fue al campo de batalla.

Las dos se veían, no decían nada entonces-comiencen-y la pelea empezó, ambas Kunoichis se lanzaron en una pelea de Taijutsu, lanzaban golpes y patadas las cuales lograban evitar o detener-eres buena-le alago la rubia de Kumo-gracias, tú también lo eres- y la pelea siguio, los demás solo veían interesados la pelea, ambas Kunoichis no le dejaban tal fácil las cosas a la otra-debo admitir que la otra pelea bien pero no podrá en contra de Yugito-dijo una peli roja de piel morena y ojos dorados y Bandana de Kumo acercándose al resto de los Gennin de Konoha-yo que tú no me confiaría ya que Yuna-chan es muy hábil tanto física como mental- le dijo el peli rojo-y tú eres-le pregunto la peli roja de Kumo-Koga Uzumaki, y puedo suponer que res la compañera de Yugito-san no es así- -si soy Karui, pues talvez sea hábil pero la tendrá difícil en contra de Yugito-expreso la oji dorada; de regreso a la pelea ambas tomaron distancia de la otra-creo que ahora me pondré seria-dijo la rubia de Kumo al momento de que hiciera sellos de mano- ** _Ninpo: Tsume no Seicho (Arte Ninja: Crecimiento de Garras)_** -y sus uñas empezaron a crecer hasta que se convirtieron en Garras y la oji violeta solo saco un Kunai para empezar la pelea, la oji negra se lanzó para dar un zarpazo en el pecho de Yuna pero esta lo detuvo con el Kunai, Yugito ejerció más fuerza a sus brazos para intentar moverlos más pero Yuna no retrocedía ni un centímetro- **vamos Gatita, da tu mejor esfuerzo s i quieres que ese chico lindo te vea ganar** \- le dijo la gata de dos colas a su Jinchuriki la cual solo le respondió-(de que hablas, además él ya tiene novia y es la chica con la que peleo)- - **tal vez si la derrotas decida compartirlo contigo y así ustedes tendrían unos cuantos encuentros** -dijo en un tono seductor-(CALLATE GATA PERVERTIDA)-grito la oji negra con un ligero sonrojo y por la desconcentración la rubia-castaña logro lanzarle las garras y tratar de darle una patada pero esta rápido la eludió y le dio un puñetazo de que dio de lleno en la cara mandándola hacia atrás- ** _Katon: Kasai no Neko (E. Fuego: Fuego del Gato)_** -exclamo la oji negra al momento de que de su boca saliera una bola de fuego de color azul con manchas negras y que asemejaba a la cara de un gato salvaje para la sorpresa de algunos por el peculiar color de la bola de fuego, pero antes de que la técnica lograra impactar la oji violeta reacciono e hiso sellos de mano a gran velocidad- ** _Suiton: Suijinheki_** -y de su boca una gran cantidad de agua salió disparada formando una pared la cual detuvo la bola de fuego e hiso una cortina de vapor, con la vista de algunos obstruida por la cortina de vapor solo algunos podían ver gracias a sus ojos y otros solo escuchaban el sonido del metal chocando, al despejarse pudieron ver con lujo y detalle como ambas forcejeaban por el dominio, la Kunoichi de Kumo empujaba su brazo izquierdo con sus manos con garras mientras la Kunoichi de Konoha su brazo derecho con Kunai en mano, ambas seguían empujando no querían dejarle terreno a la otra, hasta que las garras de la Nii lograron romper el Kunai y dejando desprotegida a la oji violeta y aprovecho para darle un zarpazo pero la oji violeta lo evito dando una patada a su brazo y tomar distancia.

Con los demás-lo vez, pelear contra Yugito no es fácil-le dijo al oji dorada al Uzumaki-si lo veo, pero Yuna-chan aun no da toda su fuerza-le contesto el oji azul-a que te refieres Koga-san-dijo el Gennin de traje verde-a que Yuna aun no pelea enserio, pero como van las cosas creo que lo hará- contesto el oji rubí, de nuevo en la pelea la oji violeta tenía sus pensamiento-(ok, tengo que hacerlo, tendré que usar este Jutsu para ganar, aun es experimental solo espero que salga bien)-y empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos que al final su Chakra Suiton y Futon se unieron formando un pedazo de diamante el cual se puso en la mano derecha de la oji violeta-así que lo usara, pero aún está en fase experimental-dijo el oji azul llamando la atención de los demás-que quieres decir Koga-le pregunto su Sensei peli chocolate-a que Yuna-chan utilizara un nuevo Jutsu que hemos inventado, pero aún está incompleto ya que aún le falta practica- y después la mano de la oji violeta se cerró y se cubrió de hielo y lo lanzo -eres la primera en recibir esto **_Hyoton: Diamond Dust (E. Hielo: Polvo de Diamante)_** -y de su mano partículas de hielo salieron disparadas hacia la rubia oji negra que no logro esquivarlo le dio de lleno y al mando a estrellarse contra la pared dejándola inconsciente, después la rubia-castaña solo se arrodillo tomando aire-aun…consume…mucho….Chakra-después la nombraron ganadora y la Nii recobro el conocimiento a los pocos minutos-Yuna, como es que sabes el Hyoton, y como se les ocurrió ese Jutsu-pregunto el oji rubí a su compañera- el Hyoton lo aprendimos gracias a Haku-san gracias a nuestros elementos y el Jutsu pues es secreto- y así siguieron viendo las peleas, las cuales fueron entre Shikamaru y la Kunoichi de Otto la cual intento derrotarlo con un Genjutsu pero el Nara y con sus estrategias logro vencerla la peli verde de Taki llamada Fuu y la oji dorada Karui la cual fue la victoria de la peli verde (N.A: no escribí la pelea ya que me dio algo de flojera y es muy problemático, valla soné como Shikamaru) después fue la del ninja de verde y Gaara no Sabaku en la cual el peli negro de grandes cejas demostró una gran fuerza y habilidad en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero el Jinchuriki de Suna se descontrolaba durante la pelea y al final le rompió la pierna y brazo izquierdo a Lee y lo hubiera matado de no ser por la intervención de Gai que logro salvarlo, después fue la pelea final entre Chouji contra Dozu, al principio no quería pelear pero gracias a su Sensei y con la condición de que si peleaba lo llevaría comer lo que quisiera en menos de un segundo estaba en enfrente de su oponente, la pelea fue corta ya que Chouji fue derrotado por aparato de sonido en el brazo del ninja vendado.

Después de eso los Gennin que pasaron estaban enfrente del Sandaime el cual dio la explicación de que consistirá el torneo que será dentro de un mes, después a cada quien se le dio un número los cuales fueron:

Koga: 2

Gaara: 11

Sasuke: 3 (N.A: bueno a él se lo escogieron ya que él no estaba)

Subaru: 7

Fuu: 5

Shino: 6

Kankuro: 9

Temari: 8

Yuna: 4

Shikamaru: 10

Neji: 1

Y las peleas quedaron de este modo

Neji Hyuga vs Koga Uzumaki-y ambos se vieron uno con indiferencia pero el Uzumaki con cara de determinación para derrotarlo.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Yuna-valla la oji violeta le daría su merecido y aun no olvidaba lo que el emo hiso en la pelea en el puente, sí que sufrirá.

Fuu vs Shino Aburame-solo se vieron y asintieron darían todo en la pelea.

Temari no Sabaku vs Subaru-el oji rubí sonrió de lado, se enfrentaría contra alguien fuerte aunque le gustaría haberse enfrentado al oji azul y la rubia solo lo veía confiada de que lo derrotaría

Kankuro no Sabaku vs Shikamaru Nara-solo tenían caras serias pareo la del Nara era más de pereza y murmuro un "problemático"

Gaara no Sabaku vs ganador de la 1era pelea.

-entrenen este mes libre para mejorar, aprendan nuevos Jutsus o mejoren su fuerza física-declaro el Sandaime al momento de que todos se fueran de la torre y del bosque.

 **Los ganadores fueron a las finales, que harán en un mes de entrenamiento esto y más en el próximo capítulo: Mes de Preparación y tu haz sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: por fin, bueno amigos dejen les doy la lista del harem de Koga:**

 **Yuna**

 **Hinata**

 **Shizuka**

 **Yugito**

 **Temari**

 **Tenten**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Karin**

 **Rockerith: y también de la encuesta de que si reviven los padre de Koga, pues si revivirán y adivinen en que momento y di le atinan pondremos la técnica de Saint Seiya o de cualquier anime que quiera como Jutsu para los Caballeros.**

 **Alfonzo: y dejen reviews ya que el Dobe está revisando muy seguido si es que le dejan cometarios y eso me desespera.**

 **Yo: cállate y también dejen les digo que a lo mejor puedo seguir subiendo más capítulos ya que llegaron las vacaciones y también den sus opiniones de que cosas quieren que agregue a la historia y también quieren que haga un lemon pero advierto que yo no tengo experiencia en eso y también díganme con quien quieren que sea la 1era vez del peli rojo.**

 **Alfonzo: y luego dices no ser un pervertido.**

 **Yo: pues porque no lo soy.**

 **Rockerith: ya no empiecen y despidámonos.**

 **Los tres: adiós Ja Ne.**


	14. Mes de Preparación

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Rockerith: hola a todos los que leen este fic, perdón por no ser Alex quien los salude pero es que él está ocupado.**

 **Dijo señalándome mientras yo estoy lavando una gran pila de trastes mientras ya llevo media pila completa.**

 **Yo: estúpidos trastes que no pueden limpiarse solos, además yo no solo ensucio también lo hacen el viejo, el Manolangas y otros más, pero yo tengo que hacerlo en vez de que podría estar escribiendo un poco más del fic.**

 **Decía yo mientras seguía lavando los trastes y Rockerith seguía viéndome con una gota estilo anime.**

 **Rockerith: bueno por lo ocupado que esta seré yo quien conteste los reviews y suba el capítulo.**

 **En eso siente un tirón de su chaqueta y observa quien la está llamado y era mi hermanito menor.**

 **Jeremías: hola como estas.**

 **Rockerith: hola que haces aquí pequeño.**

 **Jeremías: Ales me pidió que te ayudara con el capítulo ya que él está ocupado.**

 **Rockerith: bueno ayúdame con los reviews y yo sigo con el resto.**

 **Jeremías: ok:**

 **CCSakuraforever: lamento decir que lo de Uzu será más adelante pero aprenderá más de Fuinjutsu de parte de Jiraiya.**

 **Xrosloading: dice que le leíste lamente con respecto a que conozca a las chicas en el mes de entrenamiento y a tu respuesta pues es buena.**

 **Alexzero: gracias por el comentario a mi hermano sele ocurrió meter ambas técnicas.**

 **Rockerith: gracias pequeño, ahora puedes irte para que yo siga el resto.**

 **Y mi hermano solo asintió y salió corriendo a jugar a la plaza con sus amigos.**

 **Rockerith solo oprimió el botón para subir el capítulo y se empezó a cargar.**

 **Rockerith: espero disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.14 Mes de Preparación.

Habían pasado unas horas desde las preliminares en donde el oji azul y sus amigos habían logrado llegar a la final, al momento de salir del bosque rápido una ANBU de cabello color purpura le dijo que el Hokage quería verlo, y rápido el Uzumaki fue directo a la torre, al llegar el Sandaime le pidió que se sentara-bueno Koga, quisiera saber tenías a alguien que te entrene en este mes-pregunto el viejo Sarutobi para recibir la respuesta del oji azul-no, pero estaba por pedirle entrenamiento a mis Sensei-y el Sandaime solo sonrió-pues te iba a decir que te encontré un Sensei- -quien-pregunto interesado-bueno él fue el Sensei de tu padre y es uno de los 3 Sennin de Konoha- le contesto y prosiguió-su nombre es Jiraiya, lo encontraras en las aguas termales-y con eso el oji azul se retiró y fue directo al lugar indicado; cuando llego a las aguas rápido se puso a buscar al Sennin pero no lo encontró cuando quiso irse y buscarlo más tarde escucho unas risillas que venían del lado de las mujeres, al llegar pudo ver como alguien estaba husmeando por un orificio en la pared-sí, esto es un muy buen material para mi libro-decía la persona lanzado más ricillas mientras escribía en una libreta y sangre salía de su nariz este hombre vestía con un traje de pelea verde con una capa roja y unas sandalias de madera rojas, una placa en la frente con el Kanji aceite en la frente, en la cara tenía unas líneas rojas t su cabello era blanco. Si hubieran cosas que Koga detestara una de ellas serían los pervertidos, y para darle una lección al pervertido-CHICAS UN PERVERTIDO ESTA ESPIANDOLAS-fue el grito del chico para después esconderse para no dar un malentendido, rápido una gran horda de mujeres en toalla salió del baño y estaban en frente del pálido tipo-A EL-y lo único que se escuchó por unos minutos fueron los gritos de dolor, algunos solo rezaban a Kami que guiara el alma de pobre tipo, mientras el oji azul solo sonreía satisfecho de seguro así aprendería a no espiar a las mujeres si supiera que él hombre era un pervertido sin remedio.

Al terminar la paliza y que las mujeres se fueran solo se vio al tipo algo maltrecho, después el oji azul salió de su escondite con una sonrisa-espero que aprenda a no espiar a las mujeres, pervertido-y el hombre se fijó en el chico y como si no hubiera recibido la paliza de hace rato y rápido encaro al Uzumaki-POR QUE HICISTE ESO, YA HECHASTE A PERDER MI INVESTIGACION- -SU INVESTIGACION LO QUE USTED HACIA SOLO ERA VER DESNUDAS A LAS MUJERES VIEJO PERVERTIDO QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES USTED-le contesto el oji azul al momento de que le tipo hiciera una extraña danza-que bueno que preguntas, de norte a sur soy el pavor de los hombres de este a oeste el galán de las mujeres, el sabio del monte Myoboku, uno de los Legendarios Sennin de Konoha, Jiraiya el Galante Ganma Sennin- y después hiso una pose un tanto ridícula en opinión del Uzumaki pero al escuchar el nombre del tipo rápido puso cara de sorpresa-NO PUEDE SER USTED ES JIRAIYA-exclamo impactado el Gennin cosa la cual hiso sonreír de orgullo al Sennin-no puedo creer que el Sensei de mi padre sea un pervertido-agrego al final con cara de desagrado lo cual provoco que un aura de enojo rodeara al peli blanco- me ofendes mocoso yo no soy un pervertido-le reclamo-no, entonces que eres- -SOY UN SUPER PERVERTIDO-y volvió hacer otra pose ridícula mientras reía, para después reaccionar a lo anterior que dijo el oji azul-a que te refieres con el Sensei de tu padre-pregunto un tanto extrañado el Súper Pervertido- lo que quiero decir Ero-Sennin es….-pero fue interrumpido por grito del Sennin-COMO ME LLAMASTE MOCOSO- -pues usted es un Sennin pero también un Pervertido por eso lo llama Ero-Sennin y con respecto a lo otro imagíneme con el cabello rubio y vera-y tal como dijo el peli blanco se lo imagino rubio en vez de peli rojo y valla sorpresa por un momento creyó ver a su antiguo estudiante en el chico-Minato-susurro, después de eso recordó algo, el hijo de su estudiante era peli rojo de ojos azules y 3 marcas parecidas a bigotes de zorro en cada mejilla-eres el hijo de Minato- -sí, soy Koga Uzumaki- -vaya cuando Sensei me dijo que me sorprendería al llegar nunca pensé que esto pasaría-dijo un tanto sorprendido-no sé porque el Viejo me dijo que tu podrías entrenarme de seguro solo te la pasaras espiando a las mujeres- dijo un tanto molesto por la actitud del peli blanco-pues deberías estar orgulloso de que te entrene, y tal vez pueda enseñarte la técnica que tu padre invento y que lo volvio famoso-eso llamo la atención del Uzumaki, la técnica por la cual su padre se volvio famoso, él quería aprenderla y usarla para proteger a sus amigos y seres queridos-ok, solo espero no este espiando a las mujeres durante el entrenamiento- - **pides imposibles cachorro, él es un pervertido sin remedio** \- dijo su compañero interno y así se fueron a un prado lejos de las termales no sin antes el peli blanco comprara un montón de globos, globos de agua y pelotas de goma, al llegar el Sennin se detuvo al igual que el hijo de su estudiante-bueno dominas el ejercicio de control de Chakra-pregunto el Sennin peli blanco recibiendo un asentimiento-sí, caminar por los árboles y el agua- -bueno para enseñarte esta técnica se necesita saber eso, bueno esta es la técnica que tu padre invento-y alzo su mano derecha y en la palma de esta se escuchó el sonido de algo arremolinándose y una esfera de energía giratoria se hiso presente, después se acercó a una roca grande e impacto la técnica- ** _Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)_** -y la roca se destruyó-el oji azul estaba sorprendido pero a la vez se le hiso conocida, intento recordar de donde le conocía hasta que lo recordó cuando peleo contra Apsu y dar el golpe final reunió toda la energía de su brazo derecho en su puño pero este estaba girando en todas partes-(es parecido a mi **_Pegasus Rasen Ken (Golpe Espiral de Pegaso)_** )-fueron sus pensamientos para después salir de ellos cuando el Sennin le llamo la atención- para aprender esta técnica hay 3 pasos, el 1ero-tomo un globo de agua y aplico Chakra y este empezó a abultarse y explotar-este paso trata de la rotación, trata de hacer lo mismo-y le lanzo un globo de agua y lo atrapo, intento por casi dos horas hacerlo explotar hasta que lo consiguió-valla que eres rápido, ese paso me tomo a mi más tiempo el pasarlo, ahora vamos al 2do el poder- y esta vez tomo la pelota de goma y como la vez anterior esta también se abulto y exploto, el Caballero de Pegaso le fue un tanto difícil tardo como 3 días en completarlo, pero cuando logro hacerlo produjo una onda expansiva que lo mando atrás unos cuantos metros, el Sennin veía esto un tanto impresionado-(logro completar los 1eros pasos rápidamente, tal parece algún día llegara a superarte Minato)- fueron los pensamientos del peli blanco, el oji azul estaba tirado en el lugar, ya estaba anocheciendo y el día siguiente seguiría con el resto.

El nuevo día llego a Konoha y en el mismo lugar de siempre el Uzumaki llego par tan solo ver a su maestro espiando a un trio de chicas jugando en el agua-PERVERTIDO A LA VISTA-y tal y como la otra vez se escondió y el peli blanco recibió una paliza, al terminar el peli blanco se acercó al sonriente peli rojo-espero que con esto dejes de ser un pervertido Ero-Sennin- -NUNCA-declaró el Sennin, ya después de eso empezaron con el 3er paso la combinación de los pasos 1 y 2, para el oji azul se le complico este paso, pero lo fue logrando poco a poco, hasta que 2 días después lo logro-valla me sorprendes mocoso, lograste aprender el Rasengan en 1 semana, eso es un logro, a Minato le tomo 3 años crear la técnica y a mí 1 en aprenderla- -gracias, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para la final de los exámenes aún mas ya que me enfrento contra Neji Hyuga-fueron las palabras del peli rojo-así que necesitas más entrenamiento he, en ese caso te enseñare más cosas para tu pelea contra el Hyuga- y así pasaron los días entrenando la fuerza del Uzumaki al igual que sus reflejos y creando una técnica para su pelea que de seguro le ayudara en la pelea; ya solo faltaban unos días para la final y el Sennin le dio a Koga esos días de descanso para que descansara y pensara una estrategia para su pelea contra el oji perla, que podía hacer durante esos últimos días, sus compañeros fueron a un viaje con sus Senseis para entrenar, lo que decía que no podría pasar tiempo con su Novia, y luego recordó a la oji perla y decidió ir a visitarla al hospital, al llegar pregunto el número de la habitación de Hinata y al dárselo fue a la habitación.

Al llegar toco la puerta y del otro lado escucho un pase y entro a la habitación-hola Hinata, espero estés bien- y la oji perla un tanto sonrojada pudo pronunciar unas cuantas palabras-ho...Hola Ko...Koga-kun estoy bi...Bien- -me alegro, de no ser por que logre reaccionar a tiempo quien sabe que te hubiera pasado –dijo un poco deprimido el oji azul pero después agrego-Hinata por que Neji intento matarte, son primos y estoy seguro que el debería tener una razón para eso- y así la oji perla decidió contar de las ramas del Clan Hyuga el sello del pájaro enjaulado y lo que paso cuando ella era una niña, cuando la secuestraron un Ninja de Kumo y su padre la rescato matando al secuestrador pero Kumo no reconoció el intento de secuestro y pidieron el cuerpo del que mato a su ninja, para después contar que en vez de dar el cuerpo de su padre dieron el del padre de Neji ya que era el Gemelo de Hiashi y este al ser el menor tenía el sello y que después de eso Neji le ha tenido un gran odio a la rama principal y a Hinata, al terminar de relatar lo sucedido el oji azul le dio una mirada determinada a la oji perla-Hinata, te prometo que hare cambiar de pensar a tu primo durante la pelea ya que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y esa es una promesa Uzumaki y yo nunca rompo mis promesas- dicha declaración sonrojo a la oji perla he hiso que se desmayara con una sonrisa en la cara, esto solo dejo confundido al peli rojo, pero después se fue directo a los campos de entrenamiento, al llegar a uno pudo ver como una persona de cabello recogido en 2 pompones estaba lanzando un sinfín de Kunais Shurikens cuchillas, agujas bueno todo un tipo de armas, la recordó era Tenten la Kunoichi del equipo 9 y compañera de Neji, se acercó poco a poco a ella y al estar unos pocos paso atrás de ella la saludo-hola Tenten cuanto tiempo-y la castaña se volteo y sonrió al ver al peli rojo-hola Koga que haces no deberías entrenar para las finales- -si ya lo hice solo estoy tomando un descanso estos días, por cierto tu desempeño durante las preliminares fue bueno, pero se ve que dependes mucho de las armas- -bueno mi sueño es llegar a ser la maestra en el uso de armas-dijo la castaña mientras ponía una sonrisa-y lo respeto, es más estoy seguro que lo lograras, pero tener otra especialidad te ayudara mucho en otras peleas en las cuales las armas no sean suficientes- y después de pensarlo ella supo que el peli rojo tenía razón, ella dependía mucho de las armas y estas no siempre podrían ayudarla un ejemplo fue su pelea contra Temari-ok, pero como aprenderé otra cosa- -yo podría ayudarte, pero eso tendría que ser después de los exámenes de acuerdo- -de acuerdo, pero quisiera saber algo- dijo la oji café-claro que cosa- pregunto el oji azul-es que dicen que tienes una habilidad que se relaciona con las cadenas, es cierto- -o si, son las cadenas de Chakra, son una habilidad del Clan Uzumaki-y procedió a mostrarle las cadenas y explicarle en qué consistía tal habilidad, después de eso el oji azul se retiró y fue directo a su apartamento para descansar ya que había anochecido.

A la mañana siguiente el oji azul decido salir a pasear por la aldea, pero en otra parte en la torre Hokage el Sandaime seguía firmando papeles, era una tortura eran sus pensamientos y rezaba a Kami que algo pasara para que pudiera descansar de tal tormento y como si Kami lo escuchara su plegaria se escuchó-Hokage-sama el Tsuchikage está a afuera quiere verlo, dice que es el asunto de la reunión-informo un ANBU entrando a la oficina del Sandaime-(gracias Kami) por favor hazlo entra-fue lo dicho y pensado por el Sarutobi; el ANBU asintió y salió de la oficina y después entro el Tsuchikage Oonoki.

Era un anciano de muy baja estatura , con el pelo blanco en la parte posterior de su cabeza , que se celebró de nuevo en un moño, y en los lados de la cabeza. Como siempre, tenía cejas gruesas que sólo fueron igualados por las de Gai, un bigote con esquinas angulares, y una barba triangular, Una capa de color verde pálido con ribete amarillo y un collar rojo cubría su cuerpo.

-Hola Hokage-dono creo que ya sabe la razón de mi visita a su aldea- -hola Tsuchikage-dono, si sé que se debe a un asunto pendiente entre usted y mi difunto sucesor-fue la respuesta del viejo Sandaime-y no se equivoca, lo que Minato y yo acordamos fue una alianza entre nuestras aldeas- eso fue sorpresa, Konoha e Iwa no tenían una muy buena relación política desde la 3era guerra ninja, esto podría ayudar a ambas pero como siempre tenía que haber algo que podría echar a perder las cosas- pero, la alianza tenía una condición, se efectuaría con la boda entre mi nieta Kurotsuchi y el Hijo de Minato-termino de agregar Oonoki –(rayos Minato enserio porque siempre me metes en problemas) bueno Oonoki debo informar que el hijo de Minato no sabe con respecto a ese acuerdo, puesto que él estaba desaparecido hace 16 años el día de su nacimiento-informo el Hokage y el Tsuchikage pidió una explicación y así el Sandaime le informo de lo que paso en el nacimiento de Koga y que después de eso como regreso, después de la explicación el viejo Tsuchikage medito-así que un ninja renegado de mi aldea secuestro al pequeño, pro este fue rescatado por unos desconocidos que cuidaron del durante 13 años y cuando el chico se enteró de sus origines pidió permiso de venir y regreso a Konoha hace ya algunos meses- exacto- -me permitiría saber cómo es el chico, y que tal es su rendimiento ninja- y el Sandaime de un cajón saco el expediente del chico; Oonoki al ver la foto pudo ver las similitudes que tenían tanto el chico y su padre, la única diferencia era el color de cabello y las marcas en las mejillas, al revisar su rendimiento valla sorpresa al ver sus capacidades, sobre todo al tener las famosas Cadenas de Chakra, cuando termino de leer le entrego de regreso el expediente-y también esta otro problema, él ya tiene novia, pero según el expediente dice que tiene el sueño de resurgir el Clan Uzumaki, solo tenemos que decirle a ambos de esto y ellos decidirán-explico el Sandaime-tienes razón, bueno me quedare para ver la final del examen.

Y así llegaron a pasar los días y por fin llego el día más esperado por todos en Konoha, todo el estadio estaba lleno, tal parece todos estaban en el lugar pero para ver la pelea de Sasuke aunque este aun no halla llegado, el oji azul saludo con un apretón de manos al Aburame, saludo al Nara para solo recibir un "problemático", después saludo cortésmente a la peli verde, observo a Gaara el cual se veía algo inestable, su mirada se enfocó en Neji y solo le dio una mirada seria y dijo-te voy a derrotar-, después vio a sus compañeros, saludo a Subaru como siempre y a Yuna le dio un beso-gracias, espero tengas suerte en tu pelea- -me enfrento contra el apodado Genio Hyuga, creo que será una pelea difícil, pero igualmente no me rendiré-dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa-si claro deséense suerte ustedes dos mientras yo me enfrento contra la hija del Kazekage-dijo un indignado peli azul-buena suerte Subaru-dijeron como si fuera cosa de simpleza.

En la zona de espectadores todos los Senseis estaban reunidos junto con los Gennin que no pasaron (menos Gai y Lee) las preliminares y también la peli roja de Kusa, cada uno tenía sus opiniones de los combates-quien crees que gane la 1era pelea de Koga-san contra Neji-pregunto la oji roja-para ser honestos el Uzumaki tiene buen estilo de Taijutsu, pero es un Hyuga contra el que se enfrenta, si usara ataques a larga distancia probablemente lo cansen para después atacar de frente y ganar-dio su razonamiento el Sarutobi mientras fumaba un cigarrillo-pues les diré que Koga en Ninjutsu también es experto, y también es un buen estratega el ideo el plan para que el equipo 12 pasara la prueba de los cascabeles-argumento Óbito con Rin de su lado mientras ella asentía-solo nos queda observar- esa era la plática de los Jounin ahora vamos a la de los Gennin-como creen que vallan a ser las peleas-pregunto el Inusuka-Sasuke ganara el torneo-dijeron el dúo Cerda/Frente-yo no estaría tan seguro, los demás participantes son los hermanos de la arena en prodigio Hyuga, Yuna que logro derrotarme, Subaru quien tiene una Invocación, y Koga quien según me entere fue quien logro derrotar al Uchiha en la academia, así que cualquiera podría ganar-razono la rubia de Kumo quien solo se ganó la mirada de enojo de las fans del Uchiha y un asentimiento de los demás-así que cual es tu opinión he Karin-san- y la peli roja no respondió al solo tener su mirada puesta en el peli rojo-Koga-kun-fue lo único que dijo y causo la gota en la nuca de muchos- **valla que ese chico enamora a muchas chicas no crees gatita** \- -(cállate)-fue la repuesta de la Jinchuriki de Matatabi.

En el palco del Hokage se encontraban el Sandaime junto al Tsuchikage y el Kazekage quien era nada más y nada menos que el Pedofimaru disfrazado –tal parece todos los participantes están listos-comento el Tsuchikage-ya lo creo ya me imagino como serán cada una de las peleas-comento el Hebi Sennin disfrazado, en eso el viejo Sarutobi se puso en frente- bien es momento de empezar la ronda final, sean todos bienvenidos estamos todos agradecidos de tener su presencia en la aldea de Konoha para presenciar el torneo de los Exámenes de Asenso a Chounin de este año, ahora es momento de que los 11 ninjas que lograron pasar las preliminares den su mayor esfuerzo en este torneo, y al público le pedimos que no se retire hasta que todos los combates se Allan efectuado, y también disfruten los combates- al final los vitoreo de todo el público se escuchó; de regreso a la arena apareció en una cortina de humo un ninja de pelo castaño largo y con una espiga en la boca-hola soy Genma y seré el procurador de esta etapa y…-pero fue interrumpido por Subaru-que paso con Hayate- -bueno él está indispuesto- por no decir que murió al descubrir una reunión con Baki y Kabuto-bueno las reglas del torneo son como las de las preliminares, ahora los concursantes Koga Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga un paso al frente y los demás por favor al palco de participantes- y así como dijo los demás se fueron al palco menos los mencionados que se vieron frente a frente-algo que decir- y el Uzumaki solo dijo-voy a ganar- -tonterías el destino me proclamo ganador desde el principio- en eso el peli rojo fija su vista en Genma-tu nombre es destino, yo creí que era Genma-y todo se rieron por tal chiste hasta el procurador-bueno ya, listos-y ambos se pusieron en pose de combate y asintieron-COMIENZEN

 **Las finales comenzaron, que pasara en los combates esto y más en el próximo capítulo:** **Las Finales y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior**

 **Yo: por fin termine esa tortura de los trastes.**

 **Rockerith: o vamos no es para tanto.**

 **Yo: no es para tanto si supieras cuantos comen en mi casa, ya quisieras verte en mi lugar.**

 **Rockerith: bueno despidámonos.**

 **Yo: pero no creas que se me olvida lo anterior, bueno amigos ya vieron que paso en este capítulo, y la encuesta de en qué momento los padres del protagonista aún está de pie al igual el que si ustedes quieren que escriba una escena lemon y con quien quieren que sea.**

 **Rockerith: así que opinen dejen reviews.**

 **Ambos: Ja Ne.**


	15. Las Finales

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos amigos, perdón por no haber presentado el capítulo anterior, pero es que los trastes eran muchos y díganme a que adolescente le gusta lavar los trastes solo a un idiota le gustaría esa tortura.**

 **Rockerith: concuerdo contigo pero aun así no crees que exageras no eran tantos los trastes que tenías que lavar.**

 **Yo: a ver si dices lo mismo cuando te pida que me ayudes a enjuagarlos, bueno tengo que decir que muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejan en el fic, así que para contestarlos he aquí al Manolangas.**

 **Y en eso aparece mi hermano con cara de pocos amigos.**

 **Manolangas: que tengo que hacer, para terminar rápido que tengo que ir a un partido.**

 **Yo: solo debes contestar los reviews y listo puedes irte a perseguir tu cola.**

 **Manolangas: lo are y me iré que no tengo ganas de estar cerca de ti bola de pelos.**

 **Yo: cuándo termines empezara la pelea y sufrirás las puertas del infierno.**

 **CCSakuraforever: no está seguro si mostrara las armaduras durante la invasión, pero lo está pensando así que tienes esperanzas**

 **: si concuerdo contigo son algo cortas pero así es la inspiración de la bola de pelos**

 **aten92: te agradece el que te guste su historia y con respecto a lo de Haku, pues no sé por qué el idiota no la puso.**

 **Alexzero: si probablemente lo aprenderán pero al idiota no se le en que momento eso pasara asi que dale una idea.**

 **Yo: listo la pelea comienza ahora.**

 **Y como siempre inicia la pelea donde es parecida a Jeff Hardy vs Cm Punk Nigth of Champions 2009.**

 **Rockerith: porque siempre tengo que ser yo la que suba el capítulo, mientras Alex está peleando o recibiendo una paliza, bueno a mal paso darle prisa.**

 **Oprime el botón y empieza a subirse el fic.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

cap.15 Las Finales.

En este momento se está llevando a cabo la 1era pelea de las finales nuestro adorado protagonista peli rojo oji azul de marcas en las mejillas Koga Uzumaki, quien se enfrenta contra el Genio Hyuga de ojos perlados y cabello castaño Neji Hyuga, ambos solo se observaban mientras estaban en sus poses de combate-listos- ambos asintieron –comiencen- y de pronto el Uzumaki hiso un sello de mano- ** _Kage Bushing no Jutsu_** -y 5 clones aparecieron a lado de él y se lanzaron en contra del oji perla que activo el **_Byakugan_** y en eso el oji azul recordó una de las estrategias que le recomendó el Ganma Sennin.

 **Flash back.**

Los dos estaban en el mismo claro de siempre-muy bien muchacho sabes cómo funciona el Kage Bushing verdad- -sí, el **_Kage Bushing_** no solo se usa en la pelea también en la recopilación de información, ya que lo que aprende el clon al disiparse pasa al original-contesto el oji azul recibiendo un asentimiento del peli blanco-así que mi opinión usa 5 clones, los cuales mandaras a atacar a Neji y con ellos evalúas sus capacidades-y con eso aclarado siguieron pensando en algunas cosas.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Y el oji perla los destruyo casi sin problemas-Clones Sombra, si es cierto con ellos no puedo distinguir al original pero eso no me derrotara- dijo al momento de lanzarse a atacar al oji azul que solo retrocedía todo lo posible para evitar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con los espectadores la Haruno se burlaba del como Koga trataba de evitar a Neji-Haruno-san, no creo que Koga-kun este evitando a Neji por miedo-declaro la peli roja llamando la atención de los demás-entonces por qué razón crees que lo hace, cuatro ojos- pregunto la peli rosa- es porque los Hyuga son un Clan especializado en el Taijutsu y por medio de él podrían sellarte los punto de Chakra si lo enfrenta frente a frente es como si se estuviera metiendo a la boca del lobo-contesto la llegada Tenten llamando la atención de los demás; regresando a la arena el oji azul logro tomar la distancia posible del oji perla-(bueno tiene buenas capacidades no me servirá de mucho el Taijutsu)-fueron los pensamientos del Uzumaki- **ahora tienes que averiguar si es que conoce esa técnica cachorro** -dijo su compañero interno recibiendo un sí del peli rojo-(los clones no servirán en esto, tendré que usar un Jutsu)-y lanzo un Kunai para después hacer sellos de mano- ** _Kunai Kage Bushing no Jutsu_** -y el Kunai se convirtió en cientos los cuales fueron directo a Neji-(rayos no podre esquivarlo tendré que usarlo) **_Kaiten (giro celestial)_** -y empezó a girar y una cúpula de Chakra lo rodeo protegiéndolo del ataque, el líder de los Hyuga estaba sorprendido de que un miembro de la rama secundaria lograra hacer una técnica de la rama principal, de regreso a la pelea-(así que mis sospechas eran correctas puede realizar el **_Kaiten_** , esto se vuelve más difícil)- y otro recuerdo llego a su mente.

 **Flash Back.**

El oji azul se encontraba con Tenten platicando cerca de un rio-así que a Neji se le conoce como el Genio Hyuga eh...- dijo el oji azul-sí, dicen que es porque él es un buen usuario del Taijutsu y técnicas del Clan Hyuga, y se dice que él conoce algunas técnicas d la rama principal-contesto la peli castaña llamando la atención del oji azul-como cuales si se puede saber- -bueno entre ellas esta una técnica que es como un tipo de barrera de ataque y defensa llamada **_Kaiten_** \- y en eso el compañero zorruno del peli rojo le hablo- **si conoce esta técnica los ataques a larga corta y mediana distancia no servirán cachorro y mucho menos el Taijutsu** \- -(pero no es seguro que lo conozca es cierto puede que lo haga pero aun así hay que averiguarlo)- le contesto el Uzumaki y así la plática con Tenten continuo.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-no importa lo que hagas no podrás derrotarme- declaro el oji perla-si solo lo intente para saber si conocías esa técnica, vamos no te llaman el Genio Hyuga por nada-aclaro el Uzumaki-valla, he de admitirlo eres astuto- -se podría decir que alguien me dijo que podrías conocer esa técnica- y le lanzo una mirada discreta a la castaña de pompones en la cabeza. Con los demás –Kaiten, que técnica es esa-pregunto Sora-es una técnica de defensa y ataque, solo la rama principal la conoce-dijo la oji perla-si a Neji se le dice genio y por eso pensé que el conocería esa técnica-agrego la castaña-, con los Jounin estaban evaluando la situación-opiniones-dijo Óbito –Koga tiene material para Chounin, ha estado llevando bien el combate, pero aún es muy pronto para dar un veredicto- dijo el Sarutobi-digo lo mismo- dijo Kurenai-tal y como dijeron tenemos que seguir viendo-.

Con los participantes, Yuna y Subaru estaba b viendo con interés la pelea-esa es una técnica muy útil al momento de la defensa, pero no supera al **_Crystal Wall (Muro de Cristal)_** de Kiki-san-reflexiono la oji violeta-concuerdo, Koga tendrá que ingeniárselas para derrotarlo; de regreso a la arena ambos oponentes se seguían viendo, hasta que el oji azul hiso un sello de manos-Kage Bushing no Jutsu-y otros 5 clones aparecieron pero solo 3 se lanzaron en contra de Neji y los otros dos se quedaron con el original haciendo sellos de mano, los 3 clones que fueron a atacar el Hyuga los derroto con un poco de dificultad- ** _Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu/Katon: Endan no Jutsu_** -exclamo los clones de los clones al momento de que un rayo y una gran masa de fuego fueron directo al Hyuga que no lograría esquivarlo- ** _Kaiten_** -y volvió a realizar la técnica y al detenerse vio como en las manos del Uzumaki original había energía luminosa, luego Koga se llevó las manos a la cara mientras cerraba los ojos- ** _Hikariton_** : **_TaiyoKen (E. Luz: Golpe Solar)-_** (N.A: quien no conozca esta técnica nunca tuvo infancia) y una gran estela de luz cegó al oji perla y el oji azul lo aprovecho para darle un golpe en la cara, después una patada en la espalda, y otra serie de golpes pero cuando estaba por dar el último golpe los ojos de Neji se abrieron y volvió a girar- ** _Kaiten_** -y eso lanzo al peli rojo-estas en mi rango de adivinación **_Hakke no roku yon burō (64 golpes de Trigrama de ocho puntos)_** \- y cerro los 64 puntos de Chakra del Uzumaki-eso es todo.

Con los demás no lo podían creer, Koga tenía una gran ventaja en la batalla pero de la nada Neji logro realizar el **_Kaiten_** por 3ra ocasión y después sellarle los 64 puntos del cuerpo, los Jounin también tenían su opinión-fue muy buena su estrategia, usar un poderoso ataque para que realizara el Kaiten luego cegarlo y atacar frente a frente pero me sorprende que Neji realizara el **_Kaiten_** por tercera ocasión, y luego le bloqueara los puntos de Chakra- dijo el Uchiha- tienes razón, a Koga se le sellaron sus 64 puntos ahora que hará-dijo la oji roja, con los Gennin tenían otra discusión-ok, Koga ya perdió-dijo la rubia Yamanaka aburrida-si concuerdo con Ino-Cerda, le sellaron sus puntos de Chakra no hay manera de abrirlos-dijo igualmente la peli rosa-de hecho hay una manera-dijo la oji perla llamando la atención de todos-lo que tiene que hacer es un pulso de Chakra y después expandirlo para abrir los puntos- -pero no tiene Chakra circulando será imposible hacerlo-dijo Chouji-solo nos queda observar-dijo finalmente le peli gris; con los compañeros del oji azul cada uno tenía esperanza de que su amigo/novio lograra salir adelante en la pelea-vamos Koga-kun tú has logrado dar un milagro aun cuando este parecía imposible-dijo la oji violeta, en la arena el oji azul se levantó con un poco de dificultad- no me pienso rendir tan fácil-dijo con dificultada el peli rojo-ya eh cerrado tus puntos de Chakra, ya no puedes seguir, ríndete. Yo no tengo nada contra ti-dijo el oji perla-tu no, pero y si, tu pusiste a Hinata como perdedora solo para llenarte de orgullo- -no es eso-declaro el castaño-entonces es por lo de la rama principal y secundaria, y por lo que paso con tu padre, si es por eso Hinata no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo el oji azul en voz alta sorprendiendo a todos y en especial a Neji-como lo- -Hinata me lo conto, y te diré algo no solo tu sufre en esta vida- - CALLATE TU NO SABES LO QUE ES SUFRIR POR ALGO QUE NUNCA PEDISTE-grito el oji perla, mientras el oji azul recordó los problemas que le trajo el Cosmo de oscuridad-te equivocas, yo si se lo que es eso, pero ya basta de estar hablando sigamos con la pelea-y con sus mano hiso un sello de mano-eso es imposible, tus puntos están sellados no puedes usar Chakra- -pues ya veremos (Kurama me escuchas)- - **fuerte y claro cachorro que necesitas** -dijo el zorro de las 9 colas-(necesito que mandes algo de tu Chakra a mis puntos y lo hagas parecer mío)-dijo el oji azul- **dalo por hecho cachorro** \- y del cuerpo del oji azul Chakra de color rojo empieza a rodearlo y su cabello se eriza-(que es este Chakra, no es posible)-y el Chakra empieza a tomar forma hasta que da la imagen de la cara de un zorro salvaje-pero que- , todos los demás estaban sorprendidos, no solo logro desbloquear sus puntos sino que también ese Chakra era algo familiares para algunos, mientras que sus compañeros solo sonreían y el peli rojo de Suna se ponía más inestable mientras deseaba pelear de una vez contra el Uzumaki.

El Chakra rojo que estaba alrededor del peli rojo estaba curando las heridas del Uzumaki-(sorprendente, este poder es increíble)-pensó el peli rojo y después puso una sonrisa que enojo a Neji, el peli rojo desapareció de su lugar en un destello rojo para la sorpresa de algunos ya que eso les pareció igual a la técnica de velocidad del Yondaime, el oji perla solo movía la cabeza para saber en qué lugar atacaría el Uzumaki-aquí estoy-y sintió un golpe en la mejilla derecha y a lado de un destello rojo-no aquí-y otro en la izquierda junto a otro destello-no acá-y uno en la espalda-en todas partes-y más golpes seguidos de destellos rojos, y cuando los golpes cesaron el oji perla estaba todo herido-que pasa se ha vuelto más rápido que antes-y en ese entonces en un destello en los muros del estadio apareció el oji azul aun con el Chakra rodeándolo y con su mano derecha extendida enfrente, y el sonido de algo arremolinándose se escuchó desde la mano del Uzumaki y cierta esfera de Chakra giratoria se hiso presente, no se lo podían creer no solo tenía la velocidad si no también sabia la técnica del Yondaime, y los que lo conocieron pudieron ver detrás de Koga la silueta de Minato,- ** _Rasengan_** \- y en un destello rojo desaprecio y apareció a unos metros de Neji-tengo que usar rápido el Kaiten-dijo mientras sostenía un Kunai y su Chakra empezaba a girar-SI PARA MOSTRARTE QUE EL DESTINO SE PUEDE CAMBIAR TENGO QUE DERROTARTE ESO ES LO QUE ARE-y el **_Rasengan_** y el Kunai chocaron, después se originó una explosión, todos se tuvieron que cubrir la cara por la cantidad de humo que se originó.

Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo observar al oji azul con la mano derecha extendida y al oji perla tirado en el suelo sin poder levantarse-el ganador es Koga Uzumaki-declaro Genma y todo el público estalló en aplausos por el combate, el oji azul se acercó a Neji y le dijo-Neji el destino puede ser cambiado, me he enfrentado contra muchos en mi vida y todos decían que mi destino era perder, los enfrente y sin importar que me pasara seguí peleando hasta que logre derrotarlos, y si ese sello te tiene enjaulado, lucha por abrir la jaula y batir el cielo libremente-y con eso se fue de la arena directo al palco de participantes y muchos volvieron a dar aplausos por las palabras del Uzumaki, después de llevarse a Neji a la enfermería y que Hiashi fuera a visitarlo también le entrego una carta del padre de Neji, cuando Koga llego rápido fue felicitado por Subaru y abrazado y besado por la oji violeta-sabía que podías hacerlo- -gracias-.

Con los Kages tenían sus observaciones de la pelea-bueno sus observaciones-pidió el Sarutobi-tiene material para Chounin supo las habilidades y debilidades de su oponente y mantuvo la calma en todo momento, pero me sorprende que él sepa el Rasengan, y más aún su velocidad- dijo el viejo Oonoki-concuerdo con Tsuchikage-dono el chico tiene bien merecido el puesto de Chounin (se está volviendo una gran amenaza, pero este día me des are de él)-pensó y dijo el Hebi Sennin disfrazado-ahora viene la pelea de la Kunoichi del año y el Uchiha-dijo el Tsuchikage. En la arena Genma mando a llamar a Yuna y Sasuke, la oji violeta recibió las palabras de suerte de sus compañeros y fue directo a la arena, el único que faltaba era el Uchiha el cual no aprecia por ni ninguna parte pasaron los minutos y cada quien intentaba entretenerse en algo y en ello llego Gai junto a Lee pero este en muletas, y cuando estaba por descalificarlo en un torbellino de hojas apareció Sasuke acompañado de Kakashi (imaginen a Sasuke con la ropa de la pelea contra Itachi)-perdón por llegar tarde pero es que nos perdimos en el camino de la vida-se excusó el peli plata-ENSERIO NO SE TE OCURRIÓ ALGO ORIGINAL-fue el grito que se escuchó en dos parte una con los Jounin de parte del peli negro y la otra con los participantes de parte del peli azul-bueno perdón por eso pero Sasuke esta descalificado- -no, por poco lo descalifican así que llegaron a tiempo ya que es su pelea la que sigue-dijo Genma, en eso Kakashi se fue con los demás Jounin-por que llegaste tarde-pregunto la oji chocolate-es cierto eso le costara puntos a Sasuke para convertirse en Chounin a menos de que tengan una buena razón-dijo la oji roja-si la tenemos-se defendió el peli plata-veamos cómo le hace Sasuke contra Yuna Bakakashi—perdón dijiste algo Óbito-dijo apartando su vista del libro-como te odio Bakakashi-exclamó el Uchiha asiendo sonreír al peli palta, de regreso a la arena –ambos están listos-y solo asintieron-comiencen-y ambos se lanzaron a atacarse, primero el Uchiha saco un Kunai intentando hacerle un corte en el pecho, pero gracias a la flexibilidad de Yuna esta se retorció y le dio una patada al Uchiha en el estómago, haciendo que este suelte el Kunai y se tomara el estómago, cuando la oji violeta estaba por darle un golpe en la cara este se recompuso y lo atrapo para tratar de darle un codazo en el pecho de la oji violeta que logro atraparlo, y así comenzó una lucha de fuerza para intentar dar más golpes, hasta que tomaron distancia-(bueno el Taijutsu es su campo, el Genjutsu es un Uchiha pero está centrado más en el poder, pero con su Sharingan queda descartado, el Ninjutsu él tiene Katon y mi Futon no serviría de nada, tendré que usar Suiton y si me obliga Hyoton)-fueron los pensamientos de la rubia-castaña, para después sacar un Kunai y lanzarlo a la cara del emo quien solo ladeo la cabeza evitándolo pero después sintió un golpe en la mejilla lanzándolo lejos he inicio la serie de sellos de mano- ** _Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu_** -y una gran cantidad de agua fue directo al Uchiha que lo lanzo directo a uno de los muros, sonrió pero luego su sonrisa se fue al ver al Uchiha convertirse en un tronco y se dio cuenta de que uso el **_Kawarimi_** , en eso el Uchiha salió de la tierra haciendo sellos de mano- ** _Katon: Karyuendan no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Bala en Llamas del Dragón de Fuego)_** -y la técnica fue directo a Yuna que para defenderse hiso otro jutsu- ** _Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu_** -y del agua antes lanzada se realizó una pared deteniendo el Jutsu Katon de Sasuke-será mejor que te rindas Sasuke tú tienes Katon pero yo el Suiton eso me da al ventaja-dijo la oji violeta pero el emo solo sonrío y rio entre dientes-deberías de saber Yuna, que no solo soy afín al Katon-e hiso una serie de sellos de mano, las cuales reconoció- **_Raiton: Rairyundan no Jutsu_** -y un dragón de rayo fue directo a Yuna que rápido uso un Jutsu- **_Futon: Renkudan no Jutsu_** -y el dragón de rayo desapareció unos metros antes de impactar a la rubia-castaña. Los dos de nuevo se enfrascaron en una batalla de Taijutsu en la cual la oji violeta trato de dar una patada en el estómago, pero el oji negro lo atrapo y lanzo un golpe al pecho de Yuna y dio en el blanco lanzando unos metros atrás a Yuna que logro recomponerse lo suficiente para evitar otro golpe del peli negro el cual regreso con una patada ascendente que lo mando al aire, luego salto para estar aún lado de él y darle un golpe en el estómago y mandarlo al suelo después ella empezó a caer en picada a dirección al Uchiha pero antes de impactar se volteo y fueron sus pies los que lo golpearon- ** _Eagle Toe Flash (Destello de la Garra del Águila)_** \- y salto del cuerpo del teme el cual aunque adolorido se levantó con cara de enojo, una chica estaba derrotando al prodigio Uchiha, y no solo cualquier chica era la novia del Dobe quien lo hacía, luego sonrío y fue directo a uno de los muros y comenzó a hacer sellos de mano hasta que se tomó la muñeca izquierda y de ella una gran cantidad de electricidad se formó y los más extraño es que tenía el sonido de un trinar de aves, con los Jounin muchos vieron con cara de sorpresa para después ver a Kakashi-no me digas que se lo enseñaste-dijo Óbito-y aún más peor con su estado mental de búsqueda de poder-le recrimino la Nohara-los del consejo me obligaron a enseñársela, si no fuera por eso jama se la enseñaba-dijo en su defensa el peli plata-que raro Jutsu como será- pregunto al oji jade -es una estocada directa, la única técnica original del ninja copia, concentra mucho Chakra de elemento Raiton en su mano y después hace la técnica, va a una velocidad increíble para golpear a su oponente, y debido al sonido que hace se llama…-dijo el sensei cejudo para después en un grito escuchar el nombre por parte de Sasuke- ** _Chidori (Millar de Aves)_** \- y este fue directo a atacar a la oji violeta con el Jutsu Raiton, pero ella rápido formo sellos de mano y en su puño derecha se concentró una gran cantidad de viento-(aunque aún no se si este completo no me quedan opciones) **_Kenshin no kaze (Puño de Viento Divino)_** -exclamo al momento de impactar la técnica de viento contra la de rayo, con los Jounin todos vieron a la Nohara-tome en cuenta de que tal vez te obligarían a enseñarle a Sasuke ese Jutsu por eso desarrollamos esta técnica y con la gran cantidad de aire que genera y su nivel de daño lo llamamos el **_Kenshin no kaze_** -explico la oji chocolate, con el peli rojo y peli azul ambos veían muy interesados el choque de técnicas y aunque el peli rojo bien sabia quien ganaría eso no le quitaba la preocupación de como estaría su novia, de regreso a la pelea ambas técnicas aún seguían chocando, pero de repente la técnica de Sasuke desapareció y el puño de aire de Yuna lo impacto en el pecho lanzándolo contra el muro e dejándolo inconsciente, mientras ella se veía su mano derecha la cual tenía unas cuantas cortadas-(tal parece aún falta practica)-pensó la oji violeta-ganadora Yuna-anuncio Genma, todos los demás no lo creían el prodigio Uchiha fue derrotado y para lastimar aún más su orgullo contra una chica-tal parece el Uchiha fue finalmente derrotado-dijo el Tsuchikage-de hecho Tsuchikage-dono, Yuna es una de nuestras mejores Kunoichis, por eso me alegra tenerla de nuestro lado-dijo el viejo Hiruzen-si concuerdo y con respecto a lo otro ella tiene lo necesario para Chounin no creen-comento el falso Kazekage-si, lo demuestra tanto ella como el chico Uzumaki-concordó Oonoki, con los participantes la oji violeta llego y su novio la abordo- sabía que lo arias, por cierto, gran Jutsu fue muy efectivo contra el teme- -gracias Koga-kun, aunque aún no está listo aun causa algo de daño al usuario-y le mostro su mano derecha con algunas cortadas, en eso el oji azul tomo su mano y aplicando Chakra las cortadas desaparecieron-listo como nueva-.

Con los Gennin las fans del emo no lo creían su adorado Sasuke fue derrotado, algunos que enserio no soportaban la actitud del Uchiha agradecían a la oji violeta el que derrotara a Sasuke y así tal vez bajarle los humos de grandeza, y así paso la siguiente pelea de Shino vs Fuu en la cual la peli verde logro ganar (N.A: perdón por no poner la pelea pero es que no tengo una buena idea de las habilidades de los dos) y después llamo a los siguientes competidores-por fin llego mi turno y demostrare de una vez lo fuerte que puedo ser-exclamo el oji rubí saltando de una vez a la arena mientras la rubia de Suna bajo montando su abanico-tal parece están muy entusiasmados-dijo Genma al ver cómo llegaron ambos participantes-ambos listos- -siempre estoy listo-declaro el oji rubí- igualmente- -COMIENCEN.

 **Las primeras pelea han comenzado que más pasara el resto el próximo capítulo:** **La Llama Eléctrica vs Viento y el comienzo de la invasión y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: por fin lo termine espero les haya gustado.**

 **Rockerith: igual yo lo espero y como siempre les invitamos a poner reviews y también les decimos que voten si quieren Lemon en la historia y con quien quieren que sea.**

 **Yo: y también el cierre de la encuesta de en qué momento los padres de Koga revivirán se cierra el próximo episodio así que den su respuesta y recuerden el que gane le pondré la técnica de algún anime que quiera y la are Jutsu para alguno de los Caballeros.**

 **Ambos: así que cuídense y hasta al próximo Ja Ne**


	16. La Llama Eléctrica vs Viento y la invasi

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola como están espero que bien y me temo que en esta ocasión presentare el capítulo y contestare los reviews yo solo debido a que los que me ayudan están muy ocupados este día, mi mamá se está recuperando de una operación, Alfonzo tiene asesorías y Rockerith está de vacaciones por unos días y mis hermanos no me ayudan en mucho durante algún tiempo así que comenzare a contestar reviews.**

 **aten92: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, me esforcé mucho por escribirlo y de creatividad.**

 **: no tendrás que esperar mucho ya que aquí está el capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: de nuevo gracias y con respecto a la invasión obvio que ayudaran en mucho ya que eso es lo que hacen los Caballeros de Athena que no.**

 **Alexzero: si Koga usara el Cosmo pero si es que Gaara usa a Shukaku, mientras no lo use será el Chakra de Kurama.**

 **Yo: ahora diré quién es el ganador de la encuesta de en qué momento revivirán los padres de Koga es: Xrosloading así que mi amigo pide la técnica que quieras de cualquier anime para ser Jutsu de alguno de los personajes y también recuerden que la encuesta de que si quieren que la historia tenga un momento Lemon y con quien sigue en pie así que sin más preámbulos que comience el capítulo 16.**

 **Y oprimo el botón para subir el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.16 La Llama Eléctrica vs Viento y comienzo de la invasión.

Ambos participantes peli azul y rubia se miraban detenidamente-espero no estés molesto cuando te derrote-dijo la rubia intentando molestar al oji rubí-de echo eso era lo que diría a ti-le contesto con una sonrisa al momento de salir corriendo directo a ella, rápido Temari puso su abanico como escudo pero antes de que el oji rubí impactara este desapareció en un borrón y apareció detrás de ella-sorprendida-y le lanzo una patada directo a la cabeza, la oji agua se agacho para evitarla, después de eso la rubia tomo distancia para intentar algún movimiento, pero el oji rubia la perseguía sin importar cuanto tratara de evitarlo-(por lo visto la anterior pelea, ella depende mucho de su abanico si logro quitárselo quedara desprotegida y poder atacar o hacer que se rinda)-pensó el oji rubí para después lanzarle un golpe directo al rostro pero la Kunoichi lo detuvo con su abanico y se dio cuenta de que la mano de Subaru intento agarrarlo y rápido se separó lo extendió y- ** _Kamaitachi no Jutsu_** -y una gran ráfaga de viento fue directo a el que lo recibió de lleno pero de la nada el oji rubí exploto en una bola de humo y metros de distancia estaba el peli azul-creo que la tendré algo difícil pero no me daré por vencido-e inicio una serie de sellos de mano la oji agua creyó que intentaría usar un Jutsu Raiton debido a que eso fue lo que uso en las preliminares y así que decidió usar de nuevo una corriente de aire pero no se esperó o siguiente-Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu-y las llamas salieron disparadas de su boca directo a la Kunoichi las cuales se agrandaron al exponerse al aire y ser aún más peligrosas para la rubia que logró esquivarlas muy apenas-pero cómo es posible- -no solo soy afín al Raiton también lo soy al Katon-y salió corriendo dispuesto a dar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo cosa la cual la peli rubia no logra evitar y lo único que hace es detener los golpes y patadas con su abanico mientras intenta dar algunas las cuales el oji rubí también detiene-creo que ya es momento de dar por terminado esta pelea-dijo el oji rubí tomando distancia para preparar algo-ya veremos **_Ninpo: Fusajin no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Tormenta de arena)_** -y una gran cortina de viento arenoso cubrió todo el campo impidiendo la vista de su oponente y de algunos-ahora terminemos con esto **_Kamaitachi no Jutsu-_** y de nuevo la ráfaga de viento cortante fue directo a la cortina de arena, pero de repente se empezó a sentir una gran ola de calor y a escuchar el sonido de electricidad, al disipares la cortina de arena se revelo al oji rubí intacto, lo único dañado de él era su ropa, pero lo que les sorprendía era lo que había en sus manos en ambas grandes masas de juego las cubrían y estas eran rodeadas de una aura eléctrica pero esta tenía un color dorado-te presento mi nuevo elemento: Denki Kasai (Llama Eléctrica) y este jutsu es **_Denki Kasaiton: Ōgata Denki Kaen Kōgeki no Jutsu (E. Llama Eléctrica: Gran Ataque de la llama Eléctrica)_** -y su Jutsu fue lanzado directo a Temari que intento defenderse con una ráfaga de viento con su abanico pero las llamas con electricidad siguieron con rumbo a ella y su única alternativa fue esquivarlo pero al hacerlo sintió que algo se le arrebataba de su mano y se fijó que no tenían su abanico y este estaba clavado en la pared por un Kunai repleto de Chakra Raiton-perdiste-escucho detrás de ella y sintió un Kunai en su cuello y detrás de ella estaba el oji rubí sosteniendo el Kunai-mejor ríndete, estas indefensa- y con toda la furia y resignación del mundo la peli rubia se rindió-Ganador Subaru-anuncio Genma, los Jounin-tiene posibilidades de ser Chounin, ustedes que dicen-opino el Uchiha-si tiene posibilidades, tuvo un buen control de sus emociones y según nos contaron él tiene un carácter muy volátil-opino la oji roja-si es posible que asciendan a todo tu equipo-opino el Sarutobi-suerte por ti Óbito yo de seguro tendré que esperar un poco más para que mi equipo ascienda-dijo el peli palta-toma esa Bakakashi, ya me imagino lo que hubiera dicho Sensei si estuviera aquí- -si diría Óbito no presumas ni te mofes de Kakashi-contesto la Nohara desanimando a su novio peli negro-que mala eres Rin-chan- todos rieron, después de eso ambos participantes regresaron al palco y les pidieron a los siguientes que eran Shikamaru y Kankuro ir-que problemático es mi turno- pero antes de eso el ninja de negro alzo la mano-me rindo ( no puedo mostrar las armas de Karasu)- -el ganador por rendición es Shikamaru Nara-declaro Genma -que suerte tengo, no voy a pelear-dijo el Nara-que perezoso eres aunque según me dijeron eso es típico del Clan Nara-dijo el peli rojo con cara de palo mientras pensaba en por que el ninja de negro se rindió, si bien Shikamaru era listo para dar estrategias no era tan activo como para atacar directamente-sigamos con el ultimo combate de la 1era Ronda Koga Uzumaki vs Gaara no Sabaku-y ambos aparecieron enfrente del otro para empezar la pelea el Uzumaki tenía cara seria, mientras el Sabaku tenían una cara que demostraba su sed de sangre-madre tendrá tu sangre Uzumaki, tu demostraras mi existencia-dijo el peli rojo de Suna con una sonrisa retorcida-perdón pero dile que si la quiere tendrá que quitármela-le contesto-comiencen-pero antes de que se movieran un Genjutsu donde estaban los espectadores haciendo que los civiles y algunos Gennin cayeran dormidos, y en el palco de los Kages una cortina de humo lo cubriera, y así los Ninjas de Suna con algunos de Otto empezaron a atacar Konoha-que es esto Kazekage-dono-pregunto indignado el Sandaime Hokage-solo es mi venganza Sensei-y así se quitó el rostro como si fuese una máscara revelando al Sennin de piel pálida- Orochimaru, debí imaginarlo- y en la arena el oji azul estaba rodeado por la arena del Jinchuriki el cual lo veía con una sonrisa psicópata-espero estés listo Uzumaki madre tendrá tu sangre- y la arena empezó a atacar al oji azul y este solo hacia lo posible por esquivarla, y mientras lo hacía veía a los ninjas de Suna y Otto atacar la aldea-(así que es una invasión, eso quiere decir que…)-y vio como la arena cubría a Gaara por la mitad del cuerpo dándolo una apariencia monstruosa- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** -y después de reír se lanzó directo contra el Uzumaki-(GAARA SOLTARA A SHUKAKU)-volvió a pensar.

Con Yuna y Subaru ambos estaban peleando contra ninjas enemigos apoyados de Yugito, Karin y Kurotsuchi-por qué Suna atacaría Konoha si somos aliados-pregunto el oji rubí-no lo sé pero lo importante en este momento es detenerlos-le contesto la peli negra-concuerdo con Kurotsuchi-san, así que nos dividiremos para acabar rápido, Subaru y Karin vallan a ayudar a evacuar a los civiles mientras Yugito, Kurotsuchi y yo vamos a defender el resto de la aldea-ordeno la oji violeta-HAI- y cada quien hiso su orden; en la arena el oji azul estaba esquivando los ataques de Gaara-(tengo que llevármelo a otro lado y pelear normalmente, sino de seguro se transformara aquí y destruirá todo a su paso, pero como)-pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió algo-quieres mi sangre para demostrar tu existencia-y en un destello rojo desapareció y apareció en el techo del estadio-PUES ATRAPAME-y salió corriendo siendo seguido por el Jinchuriki de Shukaku, durante su trayecto al bosque el oji azul pudo ver a varios ninjas de Konoha defender la aldea de los invasores y también ver a cierto ninja Gatana y a la usuaria de hielo, en eso se fijó si Gaara aun lo seguía y eso era un sí, pero después fijo su vista en el monte Hokage y vio la cara de su padre-(te prometo que no dejare que la aldea caiga mientras yo siga vivo Tou-san)-y siguió corriendo. Con los Kages estos quedaron en el techo encerrados con Orochimaru en una barrera hecha por los 4 del sonido-fuiste muy tonto al venir a atacar a dos Kages tu solo Orochimaru, tal vez yo y Hiruzen estemos viejos pero aun así podemos pelear-dijo el Tsuchikage flotando aun lado de Hiruzen en su taje de batalla negro-y además aunque nos derrotes aún quedan más ninjas que lograran evitar la invasión-dijo el Sandaime Hokage-si te refieres a Koga-kun te creería pero me temo que este será su ultimo día tanto del como el de ustedes- dijo el Sennin al momento de realizar sellos de mano y finalmente ambas manos tocaron el suelo- ** _Kuchiyose: Edo-Tensei (Invocación: Resurrección Impura)_** -y 4 ataúdes salieron de la tierra, los primeros 3 decían, 1ero, 2do y 4to y el ultimo tenía el símbolo de un remolino-no, no puede ser-dijo aterrado el Sandaime y las tapas de los ataúdes cayeron revelando a Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju el 1er y 2do Hokage y por ultimo a la pareja que había muerto hace 16 años en el ataque del Kyuubi Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki el 4to Hokage y la Akai Shi (muerte roja)-esta vez acabare contigo Orochimaru, usar a los héroes de la aldea para atacarla-exclamo el Sarutobi solo recibiendo una sonrisa del Hebi Sennin- de echo solo usare a los 1eros Hokages para derrotarlos a ustedes, los otros tiene otro objetivo, acabar con Koga-en eso los 4 despiertan-pero que está pasando-dijo Hashirama-Senseis-dijo Hiruzen-así que eres tu Hiruzen valla te has vuelto viejo-dijo el peli blanco-Hiruzen que pasa por que estamos vivos Kushina-chan y yo si morimos hace 16 años- me temo Minato, que Orochimaru utilizo el Edo Tensei para resucitarlos y atacar a la aldea de la hoja-dijo Oonoki llamando la atención de los resucitados –Oonoki-dijo el rubio-un Jutsus para revivir a los muertos decías, no pasara nada malo decías-le recrimino el Shodaime a su hermano-de acuerdo tenías razón, contento- -basta de charlas, Hashirama, Tobirama atáquenlos, Minato, Kushina ustedes vallan a matar a su hijo-ordeno el pedófilo-lo siento Hiruzen-dijeron ambos Senjus al momento de lanzarse a tacar a ambos Kages-espero nuestro hijo logre detenernos-dijo el oji azul saliendo corriendo junto a su esposa en dirección a donde estaría el peli rojo.

Con nuestro Caballero de Pegaso él estaba saltando por los arboles hasta que Gaara lo alcanzo y la pelea comenzó- **ahora si podre matarte** -y lazo su brazo transformado directo al oji azul que lo esquivo-(veamos, su elemento es la arena, lamentablemente no tengo muchos Jutsus Suiton en mi repertorio, tendré que usar Katon y el Taijutsu será difícil más si el trae puesta su armadura no servirá de nada, y si su poder sube tendré que usar la armadura debido a que aún no recupero todo mi Chakra de la pelea contra Neji)-fueron los pensamientos del oji azul mientras este seguía esquivando los ataques de Gaara- **deja de moverte solo quiero matarte** \- -como si estuviera loco-contesto el Uzumaki realizando sellos de mano- **_Katon: Endan no Jutsu_** -y la llamarada de fuego fue directo al Sabaku que solo se cubrió con una pared de arena, al finalizar el Jutsu la pared se volvió vidrio, tarto de visualizar al peli rojo pero solo recibió un golpe en la mejilla, seguido de una patada en el pecho-eres un maldito-y en eso la arena lo cubrió más hasta la cintura-ok, esto se volvió malo-toma esto Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (E. Viento: Tormenta de arena infinita)-y una gran corriente de aire arenoso salió disparada al oji azul que no logro esquivarlo y salió volando hacia otro árbol provocando una cortina de humo-ahora si podre acabar contigo Uzumaki y madre tendrá tu sangre-dijo acercándose pero antes de llegar un destello salió de la cortina de humo cegando momentáneamente a Gaara-pero que rayos pasa- y al disminuir vio con lujo y detalle a Koga con la armadura de Pegaso puesta-perdón por la demora, estás listo-y con eso la pelea se reanudo.

Con los Gennin Subaru y Karin estaban teniendo una pelea con un grupo de Ninjas de Otto-lista Karin- -siempre lo estoy- y ambos realizaron sellos de mano- ** _Katon: GoKakyuu no Jutsu_** -exclamaron ambos al momento de que las bolas de fuego se unieran y atacaran a los Ninjas enemigos-RÁPIDO SALGAN-gritaron ambos a los civiles para que evacuaran el lugar, con el trio de Kunoichis estaban cerca de la academia peleando contra Ninjas de ambas aldeas enemigas-mátenlas-ordeno uno de los Ninjas y se lanzaron hacia las Kunoichis que realizaron sellos de mano- ** _Futon: Renkūdan no Jutsu/Katon: Kasai no Neko/ Yoton: Shakugaryudan no Jutsu( E. Lava: Rocas de Lava)_** \- y la técnica de aire y fuego se combinaron atacando junto con las rocas de lava a los enemigos dejando solo cenizas de los oponentes, con los Kages ambos tenían problemas con ambos Senjus ya que no importa cuánto los lastimen siempre sus heridas eran regeneradas-que podremos hacer Hiruzen- -me temo que tendré que hacerlo, Tsuchikage-dono le pido por favor que los distraiga el tiempo suficiente para yo detenerlos-pidió el viejo Sarutobi al momento de que Oonoki asintiera, en eso Hiruzen creo 2 clones de sombra realizo una serie de sellos de mano- ** _Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fuin (A. Sellado: Sello de la Muerte)_** \- y al terminar apareció la imagen del Shinigami al momento de que su mano traspasara el alma del Sarutobi. Con el Tsuchikage el estaba b apunto de recibir un ataque de ambos Hokages cuando los clones del viejo Sandaime los agarran y estaban por sellar sus almas-sentimos todo esto Hiruzen, Tsuchikage-dono- dijo el 1ero-les dimos un mal momento-y así ambos clones sellan sus almas dejando los cuerpos de los sacrificios-esto ya termino-dijo Oonoki-me temo que aún falta algo Oonoki-y dirigió su vista al sorprendido Hebi Sennin-ahora pagaras todo lo que hiciste Orochimaru-y fue directo a él en un ataque de sorpresa Hiruzen usa el **_Shiki Fuin_** para intentar quitarle el alma a su antiguo alumno, pero en eso el pedófilo saca una espada de su boca traspasando a Hiruzen, pero antes de que esta salga por completo es detenida por Oonoki-que pasa por que no la esquivaste- -no tengo el porqué, ya que al realizar este Jutsu el alma del usuario va directo al estómago del Shinigami tanto como lo que voy sellado, y si no puedo llevarte con migo te quitare tus Jutsus-y en eso la espada corta parte del alma de Orochimaru para aclarar sus brazos-Fuin, este es tu castigo ya no podrás realizar ningún sello de mano nunca más-exclamo el Sarutobi al momento de que el Shinigami tomara su alma y el Sandaime Hokage cayera sin vida no sin antes recordar toda su vida y por ultimo llegara la imagen del oji azul-(llegaras muy lejos Koga, sé que serás un gran Shinobi)- -como último favor asía ti te sacare esa espada Hiruzen-y tal y como dijo el Tsuchikage retiro la espada de Hiruzen-VIEJO SENIL REGRESAME MIS BRAZOS, ME ESCUCHASTE- -me temo que es imposible que tus brazos regresen Orochimaru, están sellados junto con el alma de los 1eros Hokages de él, y jamás los recuperaras, la invasión a fracasado- -esto aún no termina, aún queda el Shukaku y de seguro el mocoso morirá en la pelea o sino serán sus propios padres quienes lo hagan-y así el Hebi Sennin huyo junto con su escolta ya una vez la barrera cayera y los ninjas de Konoha entraron y encontrar el cuerpo sin vida del Sandaime.

De regreso con el peli rojo, ambos oponentes se veían a la cara, en estos momentos Koga llevaba la armadura la cual lo representaba como el Caballero de Pegaso, y a Gaara con casi todo su cuerpo menos sus piernas cubiertas de arena con la forma de Shukaku-espero estés listo (tengo que acabar rápido con esto, la falta aunque no mucha de Chakra y mi esfuerzo físico me cobraran factura muy pronto)-y con eso el oji azul se lanzó directo al Jinchuriki de una cola con una serie de golpes para finalizar con una izquierda a la mejilla lanzándolo a un árbol cercano- **MALDITO RECIVE ESTO** **_Suna Shuriken (Shuriken de Arena)_** -y cientos de Shuriken fueron directo al peli rojo que solo movió sus brazos y la imagen del Pegaso apareció detrás de el- ** _Pegasus SuiSeiken (Cometa de Pegaso)_** -y la gran cometa salió dirigido a los Shuriken reduciéndolos a cero y también impactando a Gaara destruyendo parte de su armadura de arena- **mal…maldito…AHORA TE DEMOSTRARE MI VERDADERO PODER** -y un gran geiser de arena salió disparado y apareció una escultura del mismo Shukaku el Ichibi no Tanuki, Gaara salió de la frente y se durmió- **por fin soy libre** \- -esto ya se volvió problemático como diría Shikamaru, no creo poder pelear solo contra eso- - **y eso que tu peleaste contra el mismísimo Apsu el dios de la oscuridad y lo mataste** -opino el zorro de 9 colas dentro de Koga-(en ese entonces logre vencerlo gracias al Cosmo de mis amigos y a la Luz de Aria, pero ahora mi Chakra esta algo bajo, mi cuerpo aun duele de los golpes de Neji sin mencionar la corriente de aire arenoso de Gaara, pero como las veces anteriores no pienso rendirme)-y con eso fue directo a atacar al Bijuu de una cola al subirse en uno de sus brazos y empezar a correr, pero al Shukaku levanta su brazo y agitándolo asiendo caer al oji azul y con un torrente de arena lo mando al suelo de un duro golpe que hasta saco sangre de la boca-eso dolió-y trato de levantarse muy difícilmente y una gran cantidad de arena lo cubrió casi por completo- **es tu hora de morir** -y la mano la estaba cerrando poco a poco-(no lo creo, Kurama tu eres el Jefe de los Kitsune no)-le dijo el oji azul a su compañero Kitsune- Si porque preguntas cachorro- -(es posible invocarte)-volvió a preguntar-solo si estoy libre y si mi Jinchuriki lo…. Así que ese es tu plan-contesto el zorro con una sonrisa por la idea de su compañero-(sí, me ayudarías en esta pelea Kurama)- -dalo por hecho ya quiero saludar a mi hermano- y tomándose algo de sangre le labio realizo los sellos de mano- ** _Sabaku.._**.- - ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_** \- y de la masa de arena que envolvía al peli rojo una gran cortina de humo aprecio y de esta salió damas y Caballeros el Gran Kyuubi no Kitsune- **no puede ser** -dijo espantado el Bijuu de una cola- **tiempo sin vernos no lo crees Shukaku** -dijo el zorro con una sonrisa y con el peli rojo ya sin la armadura puesta en su cabeza-terminemos con esto-y el Bijuu de 9 colas y su contenedor salieron disparados a atacar, varios zarpazos fueron dados por el zorro y tubo que esquivar varias vals de aire que lanzaba el Bijuu de una cola-si seguimos con esto no terminara pronto, tendremos que despertar al JInchuriki de mi hermano-dijo el zorro tomando distancia-ok, tu sujétalo todo lo que puedas mientras yo lo despierto-opino el oji azul y de nuevo fueron directo contra Shukaku- **no lo permitiré** **_Futon: Renkūdan no Jutsu_** -y lanza una bala de aire para evitar que se acerquen pero Kurama con sus colas toma unos árboles y los lanza chocando con la bala de aire en eso Kurama salta y cae junto a Shukaku y lo atrapa con sus garras y boca- **lo tengo cachorro rápido** \- y en eso el oji azul da un salto directo al durmiente Sabaku-DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-y le dio un golpe en la mejilla despertándolo- **porque, por fin salía y ahora tengo que volver** -y el bijuu de una cola volvió a su prisión en el sello-maldito acabaste con mi Jutsu ahora te matare-dijo furioso Gaara al momento de que la arena atacar al oji azul pero este la esquivo, pero al aterrizar en la cara de la bestia de arena esta se vuelve arena movediza-rayos tengo que hacer algo-e intento hacer todo lo que podía, hasta que lo sintió, un Chakra en él, no era el suyo era el de Kurama, pero como él estaba fuera del sello al invocarlo, pero eso era mejor que nada y junto sus manos en posición de rezo y una gran cantidad de Chakra rojo salió del Uzumaki haciendo que su cabello se erizara, su Chaqueta se abriera y su bandana saliera volando y liberándolo, en eso se lanzó directo a Garra para golpearlo con el puño derecho pero este lo detiene con la arena, y forcejeando el oji azul hiso lo único que se le vino a la mente, le dio un cabezazo directo a la frente del oji agua, cuando hiso eso la arena que formaba al Shukaku se desprendió y ambos cayeron en las copas de los arboles-( **un cabezazo directo, se nota que es tu hijo Kushina** )-pensó el zorro desapareciendo en una bola de humo regresando al sello.

Ambos ninjas peli rojos se veían jadeando y sangrando en la frente-ya no tengo mucho Chakra al igual que tú, que dices un último golpe y quien gana-y así ambos se lanzaron a golpearse y Koga da el golpe en la mejilla de Gaara y ambos caen al suelo, aunque el peli rojo lo hace de pie muy apenas y el oji agua cayo boca arriba-el vivir sin saber por qué existes es muy doloroso verdad, yo lo viví, no sabía nada sobre mí, quien era, de donde vengo, que hago aquí- ene se acercó el oji azul-como es posible que seas tan fuerte-pregunto el ojeroso-porque a diferencia de ti, yo me vuelvo fuerte cuando tengo algo o alguien a quien proteger y que ellos estén ahí para mí-y recordó a todos sus amigos, su novia, y la persona que lo crio cuando era un niño-yo no tengo a nadie- -yo no estaría seguro de eso-y aparecieron los hermanos de Gaara en pose de combate-ellos te aprecian, aun como eres ellos se preocupan por ti, los sentí seguirnos cuando salimos del estadio, recuerda esto Gaara, la fuerza se logra cuando tienes a quien proteger-y con eso el oji azul se alejó del lugar caminando dejando solos a los hermanos Sabaku-nos vamos-dijo la rubia viendo al oji azul irse y sorprendida por sus palabras-Temari, Kankuro, lo siento y gracias por estar conmigo-dijo el peli rojo siendo cargado por Kankuro-no hay de que hermanito-dijeron ambos con una sonrisa-(Koga Uzumaki, espero un día ser como tu)-pensó el oji agua cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Ya un poco lejos el oji azul llego a un claro y de repente tubo que saltar para evitar un ataque, al fijarse lo que era, se sorprendió era una cadena de color dorado y echa de Chakra –lo siento Sochi pero no puedo controlarme-dijo una voz cerca de el-enserio espero nos perdones por esto-dijo otra voz, pero esas voces las reconoció pero era imposible que fueran ellos y fijo su vista valla sorpresa, vio a sus padres enfrente de él, pero estos representaban algunas diferencias a cuando los conoció, su piel tenían grietas y sus ojos tenían un color negó-Tou-san, Kaa-san.

 **La invasión a terminado y una difícil situación se presentó ante Koga que pasara esto y más en el próximo capítulo: Una Familia Reunida y Consecuencias de la pelea y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: que les pareció amigos espero que les gustara y recuerden dejen reviews para saber qué cosas quieren que le agregue al fic y que si quieren Lemon díganmelo y también el con quien ya sin más me despido Ja Ne.**


	17. Una Familia Reunida y Consecuencias de l

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola mis amigos como han estado yo espero que bien y ya no tiene que esperar el capítulo 17 por que ya está aquí, y de nuevo estoy solo así que otra vez contestare los reviews y presentare el capítulo.**

 **Alexzero: si Koga utilizara su Cosmo para intentar detenerlos pero no los golpeara, y con respecto a las armaduras la de Koga la foto del fic la de Yuna es la siguiente www. /comunidad-foros/tema/16628222/0/dudas-sobre-saint-seiya-omega/ solo póngale mallas de color azul cielo en las piernas y la de Subaru es igual al anime.**

 **Xrosloading: contigo ya es un voto a favor del lemon y concuerdo contigo tendría que ser Yuna por ser la novia de Koga pero es lo que los lectores decidan y deja veo como es la técnica y veré en que momento la realice nuestro protagonista.**

 **CCSakuraforever: ya no te desesperes veré en que momento comienza la fusión de ambas energías.**

 **Yo: y recuerden aun esta la votación de que si quieren un momento lemon en la historia y con cual chica, y sin más que me moleste que empiece el capítulo 17.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.17 Una Familia Reunida y Consecuencias de la pelea.

En estos momentos nuestro protagonista está en un problema, después de haber derrotado a Gaara ahora estaba frente a sus difuntos padres, los cuales lo estaban atacando-(esto no puede estar pasando, mis padres están muertos desde hace 16 años y ellos jamás me atacaría)-pensó el peli rojo para después esquivar un golpe de su padre seguido de las cadenas de su madre-Tou-san Kaa-san que está pasando por que me atacan-pregunto el oji azul menor tomando distancia-no lo asemos porque queremos Koga-chan(N.A: en mi opinión cuando el Chakra de ellos en el sello se acabó este fue directo a sus almas y le dieron los recuerdos a los padres de Koga)-dijo la peli roja-nos están obligando pro medio de un Jutsu, en el cual nos trajo a la vida-agrego el rubio al momento der lanzarse a atacar al peli rojo-un Jutsu?-pregunto el Uzumaki esquivando el golpe- **cachorro creo saber cuál, ya que solo existen 2 Jutsus para revivir a la gente pero solo uno de ellos puede controlar a los revividos** -le dijo el zorro dentro del peli rojo-(cuales Kurama y podrías decirme cómo funcionan)-pregunto el de marcas en las mejillas al momento de esquivar otra cadena de su madre- **esos son el** **_Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Camino Exterior: Resurrección del Samsara_ ) es un jutsu en el cual puedes energía vital en aquellos cuerpos que han fallecido y perdido sus almas, pero para este Jutsu se necesita poseer el** **_Rinnegan (Ojo del Samsara)_** **y el otro es el _Kuchiyose: Edo-Tensei_** , **este Jutsu permite al usuario traer personas muertas de nuevo a la vida y poder controlarlas pero para esto se requiere a un sacrificio humano vivo para traerlos al mundo puro** -contesto el zorro-así que están bajo el **_Edo Tensei_** -pregunto el Uzumaki a sus padre los cuales asintieron-tiene que haber alguna manera de liberarlos- -me temo que no hay manera, solo el que realiza la técnica puede liberarnos, y esa persona es Orochimaru-contesto el oji azul mayor-tiene que haberla, no quiero pelear contra ustedes-en eso a Kurama se le ocurrió una idea- **Cachorro tengo una idea, recuerdas cuando eras controlado por tu Cosmo de Oscuridad** \- -(por favor no me lo recuerdes en este momento Kurama)- - **pero también recuerdas como fue que Yuna y Aria te liberaban** -pregunto el zorro-(con su Cosmo, pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con… no me digas que esa es tu idea)-contesto el oji azul menor al entender el plan- **si ese es mi plan** \- -(pero que posibilidades hay de que funcione, pero eso es mejor que nada hay que intentar)-y en eso de sus brazos salieron sus Cadenas de Chakra las cuales atraparon a sus padres-las Cadenas de Chakra-dijo sorprendida la oji violeta, y en eso de las manos del peli rojo empezó a concentrar su Cosmo de Luz-(ojala funcione) Tou-san Kaa-san intentare algo solo espero que resulte-y corrió hacia ellos y golpeo suavemente en el pecho a ambos y la luz empezó a rodear la pareja, en eso las fisuras en sus cuerpos desaparecieron y sus ojos dieron aspecto de una persona viva, sin saberlo Koga no solo los libero del **_Edo-Tensei_** si no también hiso que le resurrección impura cambiara a Pura regresándoles completamente la vida a sus padre, debido al esfuerzo físico y que su Chakra estaba casi en ceros las Cadenas desaparecieron y se desmayó, pero antes de tocar el suelo fue atrapado por la peli roja Uzumaki y el rubio Namikaze que lo abrazaron-Koga-chan- dijo la oji violeta preocupada-solo se desmayó, debió gastar mucho su Chakra, más tarde despertara-dijo el oji azul mayor, y en eso un gran número de Ninjas liderados por Oonoki llegaron al lugar para buscar al oji azul y valla sorpresa que se dieron al ver al Yondaime Hokage junto a su esposa con el peli rojo en brazos-Minato-le llamo el Tsuchikage haciendo que el rubio lo viera-Oonoki- -es bueno ver que este libre del Edo-Tensei pero que paso no tienes la apariencia de haber sido invocado-pregunto el viejo Tsuchikage-no lo sabemos, nuestro hijo solo hiso algo con lo cual creyó poder liberarnos, y esto paso-contesto la oji violeta, aunque cuando la Uzumaki llamo hijo a Koga, casi todos los Ninjas tenían una gran cara de sorpresa al saber que el Uzumaki es el hijo del Yondaime-todo será explicado más tarde mientras tanto debemos ver la situación de la aldea-ordeno el oji azul-Hai Hokage-sama-y cada Ninja se fue del lugar dejando solos a los Kages a la Uzumaki con su hijo en brazos los cuales fueron directo al hospital.

Pasaron las horas y valla sorpresa que se dieron todos los habitantes de Konoha al ver a los revividos Hokage y esposa de este y dejaron al de chico de marcas en las mejillas en el hospital; en estos momento el peli rojo empezaba a despertar y lo primero que vio fue el techo de color blanco por lo cual dedujo que era el hospital-hace mucho que no me lastimaba lo suficiente para ir al hospital-dijo en apenas un murmullo-pues espero que no vuelvas a necesitarlo dentro de mucho tiempo sochi-dijo una voz femenina la cual reconoció y rápido giro su cabeza y la vio, su madre estaba sentada en una silla a lado de su cama con una sonrisa-Kaa-san-y el peli rojo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Kushina correspondía el abrazo-ya, ya, aquí estoy Koga-chan, y no me iré de tu lado otra vez-dijo la oji violeta abrasando a su hijo, en eso la puerta del cuarto se abre revelando a una preocupada Yuna seguida de Subaru y los Senseis, cabe decir que Óbito y Rin al ver a la esposa de su Sensei se llevaron una gran sorpresa-Kushina-san-dijeron ambos llamando la atención de la Uzumaki-Óbito, Rin, sí que han crecido, aun puedo recordar cuando ustedes aún eran Gennin, Kakashi el más prometedor, Rin la mejor en el medio médico y tu Óbito el que se esforzaba en mejorar-dijo la oji violeta mayor, al momento de poner al Uchiha en un aura depresiva-por favor Kushina-san no me lo recuerde- -oigan me siento fuera de lugar que está pasando aquí y quien es ella-pregunto el oji rubí sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba-ella es Kushina-san, la esposa de nuestro Sensei y también la madre de Koga-contesto la oji chocolate mientras intentaba animar a su novio- bueno eso explica to… ESPERA QUE….-grito el peli azul, mientras la rubia-castaña estaba sorprendida, frente a ella estaba la ex-difunta madre de su novio-pero cómo es posible que este viva según lo que nos contó Koga-kun usted murió cuando él nació-pregunto Yuna llamando la atención de Kushina-bueno aún no sabemos cómo es que revivimos, lo único que sabemos es que fue por algo que Koga-chan hiso, y ustedes son…- -perdón por no presentarnos soy Subaru-se presentó el oji rubí con una sonrisa-Yuna mucho gusto en conocer…-y en eso la peli roja empezó a ver detalladamente a la rubia-castaña la cual estaba algo nerviosa y el oji azul algo extrañado por lo que hacía su madre.

-valla, así que tú eres Yuna, la chica la cual se ganó el corazón de mi Sochi, se nota que si sabe elegir-dijo la oji violeta mayor sonrojando al peli rojo y a la rubia-castaña-KAA-SAN..-grito apenado el Uzumaki, en eso Minato aprecio en la habitación en un destello de color dorado-las cosas en el consejo ya fueron aclaradas, aunque aún siguen queriendo saber cómo es posible que hayamos-y se detuvo de hablar al ver frente de el a dos de sus estudiantes-Sensei…-murmuraron ambos Jounin-Óbito, Rin, ha pasado mucho tiempo- -ni se lo imagina Sensei, 16 años de los cuales se perdieron mucho ustedes dos-dijo la peli chocolate-ya lo creo, la vida de Koga-chan, su graduación en la academia, la 1era misión-dijo Kushina para luego el peli negro agregara-la participación de los Exámenes de Ascenso a Chounin- -ESTABAS EN LOS EXAMENES CHOUNIN-exclamaron viendo a su hijo el cual solo asintió con la mano derecha en su nuca, y así les empezaron a contar como fue que se la paso el equipo 12 en los exámenes, como es que lograron pasar el examen escrito y como Koga les regreso la valentía de seguir a los demás con su palabras, en la de supervivencia en la cual se encontraron con Karin y la cual salvaron a Kurotsuchi de Orochimaru-espera, TE ENFRENTASTE CONTRA OROCHIMARU Y LE GANASTE-grito su madre sorprendida-de echo fue con ayuda de Yuna y Subaru pero yo di el ataque final así que, si-y continuaron con las preliminares y el como el detuvo a Neji antes de que matara a Hinata, después el mes de entrenamiento en el cual conoció a Ero-Sennin y cabe mencionar que su madre, Subaru y Óbito se moría de la risa al oír el apodo que el de marcas en las mejillas le puso al Sensei de su padre y finalmente las Finales en la cuales se sorprendieron de que el conociera el **_Rasengan_** inclusive les demostró de lo sabía al hacerlo en su mano derecha y también de la velocidad que mostro-enserio, un destello de color rojo-pregunto el Yondaime-si, inclusive cuando uso el Rasengan y esa velocidad me pareció verlo a usted creo que él se ara de un apodo muy pronto el **_Akai Senkou (Destello Rojo)_** -opino el oji negro a lo cual todos asintieron.

En eso el oji azul menor recordó la invasión-y que paso con la aldea, con el viejo Sarutobi-pregunto Koga algo alterado-la aldea sufrió uno que otro daño material y también tubo bajas de varios civiles y Ninjas-lo siguiente que diría de seguro entristecería a su hijo-entre ellos el Sandaime Hokage-Shock total para los chicos, el Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi aquel anciano que llegaron a querer aun en su poco tiempo viviendo en la aldea estaba muerto-el viejo está muerto-murmuro Subaru-no puedo creerlo-dijo la oji violeta menor-el viejo Sarutobi, como murió-pregunto el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi-peleando contra Orochimaru, tal parece uso el **_Shiki Fuin,_** lo utilizo para sellar las almas del Shodaime y Nindaime y los brazos de Orochimaru, este jutsu es muy poderoso y peligroso ya que el sello es hecho por el Shinigami y a cambio pide tu alma-explico el rubio-mañana será el funeral a los caídos y al Sandaime mientras tanto vallan a descansar-y así todos salieron del hospital y fueron a sus respectivas casas, en el caso de Koga, Yuna y Subaru a su departamento.

Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea de Konoha, aunque este no era uno de los mejores, los cielos estaban todos llenos de nubes y estaba lloviendo, lo cual dio como resultado un día triste por la ocasión, muchos de los ninjas estaban en el techo de la torre Hokage entre ellos los 12 novatos, el Yondaime, Kushina, Oonoki, y también muchos civiles estaban alrededor de la torre-hoy estamos reunidos para empezar el funeral a todos los caídos en la invasión de ayer-empezó el Yondaime, mientras que Koga estaba a un lado de Konohamaru el cual se encontraba llorando-por qué Abuelo, porque tuviste que morir- -ya Konohamaru, el Viejo Sarutobi de seguro no quería verte llorar-opino el oji azul con unas lágrimas empezando a salir-pero jefe-trato de decir el peli negro-mira Konohamaru, Koga tiene razón, es cierto la partida del viejo es muy dolorosa, pero tenemos que recordar el por qué lo hiso, muchas personas mueren al proteger a sus seres queridos-dijo el oji rubí-pero, no importa si ese ser querido murió al protegernos, ya que aunque no lo puedas ver él está junto a ti, recuérdalo Konohamaru, aunque el Sandaime esté muerto, siempre estará junto a nosotros-dijo esta vez la rubia-castaña, des pues del funeral todos fueron de regreso a sus hogares pero el peli rojo Uzumaki fue llamado por su madre-si Kaa-san- -sochi, queremos que vengas con nosotros a vivir a la mansión Namikaze-dicho esto sorprendió al oji azul-de verdad-a lo que la oji violeta sonrió-eres mi hijo, mi pequeño Koga-chan por supuesto que queremos que vivas con nosotros, y si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigos a vivir con nosotros, después de todo quisiera conocer un poco a más a mi futura yerna-dijo la peli roja causando que la cara del Jinchuriki se pusiera como su cabello. Han pasado un par de días desde el funeral y en ese tiempo se dio el anuncio de que el Yondaime tenía un hijo, muchos querían saber quién era y cuando se supo que era el peli rojo valla sorpresa, y también el peli rojo se fue a vivir a la mansión Namikaze al igual que Yuna y Subaru, y las cosas en esa casa se pusieron muy interesantes y más cuando el oji rubí trataba de humillar a su amigo contando las cosas más penosas que le han pasado durante el tiempo en que se conocieron, solo esperaba que el no mencionara cierto suceso que también involucraba a su novia-o como aquella vez cuando encontré a Koga encima de Yuna mientras se daban un beso-ok lo conto, aunque las cosas fueron así durante un momento de descanso de los entrenamientos de Kurama ambos caminaban tomados de las manos dando una caminata cuando la oji violeta tropezó con algo y cayó de espaldas provocando que el oji azul también callera sobre ella y se dieran un beso accidental y en eso había llegado el peli azul;-Koga-chan que te había dicho con respecto a lo de no intentar hacerme abuela pronto-dijo la Uzumaki con un tono serio que asusto un poco al Caballero de Pegaso, mientras el Caballero de Caballo Menor se reía de lo lindo hasta que fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe de la rubia-castaña.

En estos momentos el Yondaime estaba viendo unos papeles en los cuales decían la cantidad de heridos que necesitaban tratamiento, lamentablemente algunos doctores no tenían las especialidades para esos casos, solo un ninja medico podría, pero la única con esa área en la aldea era Rin, necesitaban más a una experta, en eso recordó a una oji miel de cabello rubio y sonrió-claro Tsunade, ella siempre ha querido incluir el programa de Ninjas médicos, esta sería la oportunidad-pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar un detalle-lo malo es que dejo la aldea junto con su alumna y nadie sabe dónde está- -te equivocas Minato-se oyó la voz de alguien y de una de las esquinas de la oficina salió el Ganma Sennin-Jiraiya-Sensei a que se refiere con eso-pregunto el rubio al albo que solo sonrió orgulloso-mis informantes han estado siguiéndole los talones a Tsunade desde hace tiempo puedo ir a buscarla acompañado de tu hijo-contesto el pervertido para solo recibir otra pregunta del oji azul-por qué te llevarías a Koga- -tengo pensado enseñarle a lograr algo que ni tú y Kakashi lograron-esa respuesta hiso abrir los ojos de Minato de par en par, solo hubo algo que ninguno de los dos lograron y eso era-así es Minato, hare que Koga complete el **_Rasengan_** , él ya lo conoce e inclusive creo un Jutsu de uno de sus elementos creo que la tendrá fácil-y después de pensarlo decidió aceptar con la condición de que no volviera a su hijo un pervertido si tan solo supiera que a la menor actividad de pervertido en Jiraiya el peli rojo le aria lago tan malo como cuando se conocieron. Después de eso el peli blanco salió de la oficina por la ventana y la puerta se escuchó-pase-y de ella entro el Tsuchikage-espero no estés ocupado Minato- -no se preocupe, dígame a que se debe esta visita- -es para tratar un asunto pendiente-.

En otro lado de la aldea, en Icharaku's ramen nuestro peli rojo caballero de Pegaso se encontraba comiendo su décimo tazón de ramen-y como te ha ido Koga-pregunto la castaña, en el tiempo en el que ha llegado a comer en el local el oji azul y la castaña llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos casi como hermanos-pues, aún sigo adaptándome en eso de vivir con mis padres, casi toda mi vida estuvieron muertos y ahora volvieron a la vida, aunque es bueno eso, aun no me acostumbro a los momento de ira de Kaa-san y menos a que Subaru diga todas esas cosas y me meta en problemas-contesto el peli rojo ya terminado el tazón dispuesto a ir por el siguiente de no ser por que llego el Sennin-hola chico, - -que pasa Ero-Sennin-dijo el oji azul para el disgusto de Jiraiya y diversión de Ayame-cuando será el día en que dejes de llamarme de ese modo-pregunto gruñendo-hasta que dejes de ser un pervertido- -JAMAS, bueno chico respondiendo a tu pregunta quería saber si estás listo para una misión- -cual si se puede saber Ero-Sennin-pregunto el oji azul-te diré los detalles más tarde entonces que vienes- -ok, solo debo decirle a Kaa-san y los demás y empacar mis cosas, nos vemos Ero-Sennin-y se fue el peli rojo no sin antes pagar la cuenta, pero en otro lado cerca de la aldea dos figuras iban directo a la aldea- así que después de tanto tiempo el Kyuubi apareció-dijo una de las figuras-así parece, pero hay rumores de que el Yondaime revivió y su hijo es el Jinchuriki-informo el otro-eso sí que es inesperado- -bueno, sigamos Kisame- -ok, Itachi-.

 **Nuevos problemas se acercan y una nueva aventura se aproxima que más pasara descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo:** **Un Reto, Akatsuki y la Sennin y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior**

 **Yo: que les pareció mis amigos espero les haya gustado el capítulo y por cierto si quieren saber cómo es que el Cosmo de luz de Koga revivió completamente a sus padres pues lo sabrán en otra ocasión.**

 **En eso alguien me avientan un zapato y otro un ladrillo.**

 **Yo: pues por eso se quedan con las ganas de saberlo, y abro otra encuesta la cual es con que Elemento creen que Koga perfeccionara el Rasengan y quien de la respuesta correcta una técnica que quiera inventada o existente ya sin más que decirles me despido Ja Ne.**


	18. Un Reto, Akatsuki y la Sennin

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Rockerith: hola he vuelto mis amigos, perdón por no estar aquí es que estuve de vacaciones con mi familia en otro lado y si se preguntan el por qué yo presento el capítulo y no Alex es porque él está indispuesto.**

 **Dijo apuntando a donde me encontraba y eso era acostado en un sofá, tapado con una cobija, no me veía muy bien y con termómetro en la boca.**

 **Yo: de haber sabido esta sería una de las raras veces que me enfermo no me salía a la lluvia tan solo con la camisa de manga larga y sin la chamarra achu, achu.**

 **Rockerith: ya Alex descansa tal vez mejoras mañana, mientras tanto yo contestare los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **Xrosloading: si concuerdo contigo las cosas se pondrán interesantes y con respecto a el elemento la respuesta saldrá en el capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: si fue de muy buena ayuda el Cosmo de Luz, y con respecto a la técnica si quieres que la pongamos tienes que decir que elemento será con el que complete el** **_Rasengan_ pero tendremos tu técnica en cuenta por si queremos agregarla.**

 **Alexzero: él dice que gracias y que espera que te guste lo que viene a continuación.**

 **Rockerith: y sin más que decir que inicie el Capítulo 18.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.18 Un Reto, Akatsuki y la Sennin.

En estos momentos nuestro dúo de Invocadores se encontraba saliendo en camino a su misión aunque uno de ellos para ser exactos el oji azul no sabían cuál era-oiga Ero-Sennin cuál es nuestra Misión-pregunto-es encontrar a mi antigua compañera de equipo Tsunade Senju para que vuelva a la aldea-contesto el Sennin pervertido-y mientras lo hacemos tu harás algo que tu padre nunca logro-agrego desconcertando al peli rojo, algo que su padre nunca logro que sería eso mientras que su compañero interno tenía una ligera idea de eso-y eso es- -agregar Chakra elemental al **_Rasengan_** tu padre intento hacerlo con Chakra de elemento Futon-dijo el peli blanco-ok, lo hare y será con ese mismo elemento y mi Hikariton ya verás que lo lograre Dattebayo-dijo el Uzumaki con su puño alzado al cielo- **ese es el espíritu cachorro ya verás que lo lograras** -dijo el zorro con una sonrisa-(gracias amigo)-pensó agradecido el oji azul.

De regreso a Konoha dos sujetos vestidos de unas túnicas negras con nubes rojas y con un sombrero estaban caminando por la aldea-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí, sí que ha cambiado la aldea-dijo uno de los sujetos el cual tenía cabello largo negro atado en una coleta baja y ojos negros –no me digas que aun tienes sentimientos hacia esta aldea Itachi-dijo el otro el cual tenía el cabello negro de punta y con apariencia de tiburón y una gran espada con vendas en la espalda-claro que no-respondió el oji negro sin ninguna emoción, en eso un grupo de Jounin paso por el lugar para ser más exactos Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Óbito y Rin los cuales se extrañaron por verlos-quienes son ustedes-pregunto el Sarutobi-ha pasado mucho tiempo Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, Óbito-san, Rin-san y Kakashi-san-respondió el peli negro-nos conocemos-pregunto Óbito al momento de que Itachi se quitara el sombrero-valla valla que tenemos aquí Itachi Uchiha, el que asesino a casi todo el Clan Uchiha-dijo la oji roja-con que osadía vuelves aquí después de lo que hiciste-exclamo al oji chocolate-jejejejeje tal parece aún te quieren en tu vieja aldea Itachi-dijo el otro al momento de quitarse el sombrero-me presento Kisame Hoshigaki- -he oído de el en el libro Bingo también como conocido como monstruo de la niebla eres acusado de homicidio de gente muy importante en vario países-dijo Óbito con cara seria-Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki están bajo arresto por sus crímenes-dijo al momento de lanzarse a la pelea Asuma y Rin contra Kisame, Kakashi, Óbito y Kurenai contra Itachi.

Asuma y Rin estaban teniendo algunas dificultades contra Kisame con su fuerza monstruosa y gran espada, y cuando él estaba por causar un corte al Sarutobi otra espada apareció deteniendo a Samaheda-esperen esa espada es- -tiempo sin vernos Kisame-y vio al Ninja Gatana de boca cubierta deteniendo su ataque con su espada-concuerdo Zabuza, pero nunca pensé que te llegarías a unir a esta aldea-dijo divertido el mitad tiburón, para después seguir con otro ataque de espada al sin cejas que también empezó otra pelea acompañado de los otros 2 Jounin, mientras con los otros la oji roja logro meter a Itachi en un Genjutsu en el cual la oji roja aparece en el árbol detrás de Itachi con un Kunai pero de repente los lugares de ambos cambian siendo Itachi quien sale del árbol, en eso la oji roja se muerde la lengua saliendo de la ilusión-estas bien Kurenai-pregunto el peli plata-si lo estoy-con estos tipos sí que no se juega-dijo Óbito al momento de levantarse sus gafas y Kakashi su bandana y activar el **_Sharingan_** ambos-hora de comenzar-dijeron ambos Jounin saltando al ataque, en eso Itachi saca un Shuriken y lo lanza y después hace sellos de mano- ** _Shuriken Kage Bushing no Jutsu (Clones de Sombra Shuriken)_** -y una gran cantidad de Shuriken fueron directo ambos que realizaron una serie de sellos de mano- ** _Doton: Dojinheki no Jutsu_** -y los muros detuvieron el ataque pero detrás de ellos apareció otro Itachi a punto de lanzarles un corte con el Kunai que ambos lograron eludir y rápido darle una patada a Itachi la cual recibió-eres muy bueno con el **_Sharingan_** Kakashi-san para no ser un Uchiha pero este te gasta mucho Chakra-dijo el oji negro con su voz monótona-(tiene razón mi **_Sharingan_** me gasta muy rápido mi Chakra)-en eso Itachi cierra los ojos y Óbito se da cuenta-rápido cierren los ojos-ordeno el Uchiha al momento de que Itachi los abriera revelando su Sharingan pero este era diferente ya que parecía un Shuriken de 3 puntas-veremos si es que soportan una de las técnicas del **_Mangekyu Sharingan_** , **_Tsukuyomi_** **_(Diosa de la Luna)_** -y ambos Jounin son sumergidos en la técnica, en ambos mundos de ilusión los Jounin estaban atados a una cruz y el cielo era de color rojo, en eso aparece Itachi-este es el mundo del **_Tsukuyomi_** aquí yo soy dios y pudo torturarte durante 72 horas mientras que afuera solo abra pasado 1 segundo-en eso más Itachi aparecen con un tipo de lanza y se las clavan en los costados-71:59:59 y contando-y fuera de la ilusión ambos Jounin cayeron al suelo-Kakashi Óbito-kun-grito la peli castaña yendo a auxiliarlos-Itachi viniste por Sasuke-pregunto muy apenas el peli plata-no, vinimos por el legado del Yondaime Hokage-y los Jounin abrieron los ojos-vinieron por Koga-dijo la oji roja y cuando el Uchiha iba a seguir de la anda alguien patea a Kisame, ese alguien era Gai-veo que tenemos compañía- -así que por eso eran los disturbios, Itachi Uchiha, nunca pude habérmelo imaginado-dijo el Jounin cejudo al momento de que Kakashi y Óbito cayeran desmallados-comencemos- y así la pelea siguió hasta que los Akatsuki descubrieron que su objetivo no se encontraba en la aldea y se marcharon rápido del sitio, y los Jounin fueron a llevar al oji negro y peli plata al hospital.

De regreso con el dúo de Ninjas ambos habían llegado una ciudad después de tanto caminar y haber practicado con el nuevo **_Rasengan_** -bueno nos detendremos a descansar aquí, ahora a buscar un hotel-opino el peli blanco mientras que cerca del sitio se encontraban los Akatsuki-Jiraiya-sama se encuentra en el lugar, eso será un gran problema para nosotros-dijo el oji negro-sorprendente que uno de los más fuertes Uchihas y uno de los espadachines de la niebla no pueda contra el-opino enojado el mitad tiburón-pero tengo una idea para llegar al Jinchuriki sin que se entrometa-dijo el Uchiha al momento de que ambos desaparecieran.

Ambos ninjas llegaron a un hotel en el cual hicieron la reservaciones al momento de que una señorita pasara a la por la entrada del lugar y le guiñara un ojo al Sennin que sonrió de manera pervertida-toma las llaves Koga, y entrena un poco en el **_Rasengan_** de viento-dijo al momento de entregarle las llaves y salir corriendo a donde estaba la señorita-maldito viejo súper pervertido-dijo el oji azul yendo directo a su habitación. De regreso a Konoha con los Jounin ellos estaban en el hospital en donde estaban Kakashi y Óbito-tienen mucha tensión mental debido a la técnica que uso Itachi en ellos, no se sabe cuándo despertaran-dijo la oji chocolate masajeando la cabeza de su novio, ene so llega Sasuke al habitación- que le pasa a Kakashi y Óbito y ustedes porque están aquí-pregunto el emo-nada solo están algo agotados por los retos que siempre les da Gai cierto chicos-dijo la oji roja recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás pero en eso aparece un Jounin-es verdad vino Itachi a la aldea y va en busca de Koga—ese momento el emo oye eso y va buscar de Itachi y Koga-idiota , quien ira tras Sasuke- pregunto el Sarutobi a lo que el cejudo fue tras él, con Sasuke él fue al Icharaku's preguntando por el paradero del peli rojo a lo que contesto la castaña que fue a una misión con Jiraiya y que de seguro estarían en la ciudad más cercana, y salió corriendo del lugar; con el peli rojo él estaba aburriéndose en la habitación-(que tanto tardara en volver Ero-Sennin)-pensaba el oji azul- **yo que tú me pondría dormir y no esperarlo en un buen rato cachorro ya que como viste ira tras esa señorita hasta quien sabe cuándo** -opino Kurama-(creo que invocare a Senkou para hablar un rato)-y antes de que realizara la invocación se escuchó que tocaran la puerta-de seguro es Ero-Sennin-y fue a abrirla tan solo para encontrarse a ambos Akatsuki-Koga Uzumaki vendrás con nosotros-dijo el peli negro-quienes son ustedes dos-dijo el oji azul al momento de saltar hacia atrás y tomar pose de combate-así que este es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune he-dijo el portador de Samaheda-(como es que saben de mi estatus de Jinchuriki, en donde rayos esta Ero-Sennin, además ese tipo se parece al Teme-chan)- ene so el oji negro se mantuvo en silencio y después hablo-tanto tiempo sin vernos Sasuke-y así era ya que al final del pasillo se encontraba el emo el cual activo su **_Sharingan_** -Itachi Uchiha-dijo con una gran cantidad de odio Sasuke en su voz, en eso Kisame hablo-oye Itachi quien es ese chico que se parece a ti- -es mi estúpido hermano menor-contesto el Uchiha causando la gran sorpresa del Uzumaki pero lo siguiente que escucho lo sorprendió más-creí que habías exterminado a todo tu Clan Itachi-fue lo dicho por el renegado de Kiri-Itachi, he vivido odiándote desde esa noche, y he logrado vivir para matarte de una vez-y el Uchiha realizo una cadena de sellos de su mano izquierda se formó el **_Chidori_** y salió corriendo directo a su hermano que fácilmente lo detuvo sujetando su muñeca y lo hiso chocar contra una pared-Sasuke solo eres un estorbo-y le fracturo el brazo y lo vio a los ojos que se volvieron el **_Mangekyu Sharingan_** - ** _Tsukuyomi_** -y lo sumergió en ese Genjutsu y Sasuke cae al suelo desmallado-SASUKE- -creo que le cortare las piernas al chico y así no sea tanto problema atraparlo-dijo Kisame acercándose pero en eso en una bola de humo aparece el Ganma Sennin sobre un sapo y con la señorita inconsciente en brazos-parece que llegue a tiempo, enserio ustedes no me conocen si creen que con una simple mujer me mantendrá lejos del chico, ya que después de todo soy, Jiraiya el epitome de la masculinidad y son las mujeres quienes caen ante mí con mi personalidad y sonrisa sexy-dijo el peli blanco haciendo una danza y todos lo veían con una cara de extrañados, mientras le oji azul tenía la cara de palo y su ceja izquierda temblaba-por qué no mejor Itachi me dejo inconsciente a mí y no a Sasuke y así me ahorro el haber tenido que ver eso-pregunto en voz alta el oji azul sacando gota estilo anime a todos y una vena en la frente al peli blanco-ASI ES COMO ME AGRADECES LA AYUDA MALAGRADECIDO-grito el Sennin al Uzumaki-si me va a ayudar hágalo y no se ponga a hacer ese tipo de cosas Ero-Sennin-le reclamo el peli rojo-creí que duraría más la trampa-dijo el Hoshigaki-así que lo hicieron para alejarme de Koga y capturarlo-razono el súper pervertido viendo la situación de las cosas-capturar a Koga, esas eran las ordenes de nuestro líder de Akatsuki-contesto el peli negro-pues que mal por ustedes ya que hoy morirán-y así el peli blanco salto a la batalla tratando de atacar al Uchiha con un golpe pero este rápido lo evade y se separan y el peli blanco realiza una cadena de sellos de mano- ** _Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari no Jutsu (Invocación: Atadura de estómago de sapo)_** -y el lugar cambio de aspecto casi pareciendo el interior de alguna cosa-ahora están en mi estómago y créanme que nadie ha salido vivo de aquí, Koga no te muevas yo me encargo- (N.A: la pela es igual al anime manga), des pues se escuchó el sonido de una explosión al otro lado del pasillo-que fue eso-pregunto el oji azul, en eso fueron a ver era una pared que fue destruida y esta tenia llamas negras alrededor-que es eso tan extraño-pregunto de nuevo el oji azul viendo el fuego detenidamente, ene so Jiraiya se acerca y en un pergamino sella el fuego negro, en eso fueron a ver la situación del emo y de la nada el Sennin recibe una patada del llegado Jounin cejudo- lo siento Jiraiya-sama me fui con tan prisa olvide un espejo vi hueco hay, creí que es donde desarrollaba la pelea como no llevada un espejo utilice mi badana como uno pero la imagen era borrosa-se excusó el Sensei del equipo 9-pero qué clase de excusa es esa, bueno ya que estas aquí podrías llevar a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, tiene un brazo fracturado algunas costillas rotas y tal pareced un problema mental debido a un Genjutsu- -el Tsukuyomi, Kakashi y Óbito también sufrieron ese Jutsu-eso lo oyó Koga y pregunto-también Kakashi-san y Óbito-sensei- -sí, y no se sabe cuándo despertaran tal vez lo mismo pase con Sasuke, me gustaría que estuviera la mejor Ninja médico de Konoha-dijo el cejudo-a eso es que salimos de viaje, vamos por ella, la estamos buscando para que regrese a la aldea y pueda crear el programa de ninjas médicos-; después de eso ambos ninjas siguieron su viaje en búsqueda de Tsunade mientras el cejudo se llevaba a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea.

Los días pasaron y el peli rojo siguió practicando con su nuevo Jutsu y en otro lugar cierta mujer peli rubia de ojos cafés estaba jugando en un casino y para su suerte se sacó el premio gordo cosa la cual la aterro demasiado-que pasa Tsunade-sama, la noto un tanto alterada-le pregunto una chica con un kimono de color negro al igual que su cabello y ojos y traía un cerdito en brazos-no, estoy bien Shizune sigamos (algo malo esta por pasar)-y así la rubia siguió jugando, en otro lado cerca del lugar-así que Tsunade está en Tanzaku-pregunto una figura- así es Orochimaru-sama, según los espías ella se encuentra en el lugar-dijo otro-kukukukuku, excelente-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa; de regreso con el Sennin y Gennin ellos ya habían llegado a una ciudad-según mis informantes Tsunade se encuentra aqui en Tanzaku- -oiga Ero-Sennin ahora que lo pienso como es esa tal Tsunade-pregunto el oji azul al momento de recibir una foto de una mujer de unos 30 años-creo que me serviría una actual, no de hace 20 años- -créelo o no Koga así es Tsunade, lo que pasa es que está bajo un Genjutsu muy poderoso el cual le da esa apariencia-le contesto el peli blancal sorprendido oji azul-así que nos separemos para poder encontrarla más rápido-y el Sennin se fue del lugar dejando solo al Gennin, pasaron las horas y estuvieron buscando de bar en bar sin éxito alguno, después ambos estudiante y maestro se encontraron frente a un bar-bueno, busquemos en este, y si no está pidamos algo de comer y seguimos mañana-pero al entrar el Sennin logro ver en una de las mesas sentada a la oji café en compañía de su alumna-Tsunade-y la rubia giro su cabeza para ver quien la llamaba-Jiraiya-dijo la Senju sorprendida de ver a su otro ex compañero de equipo-(así que ella es Tsunade, valla la técnica le sirve a la perfección, si parece de 30 años)-pensó el peli rojo viendo detenidamente a la Sennin, ene so ambos se sientan en la misma mesa que las mujeres-para que me buscabas Jiraiya-pregunto la oji café-iré directo al grano, necesitamos que regreses a la aldea ya que se decidió aprobara tu propuesta de incluir el programa de Ninjas médicos-en eso Tsunade se quedó pensando-(primero Orochimaru, ahora Jiraiya) me niego-eso sorprendió a los presentes menos a Jiraiya-por qué lo hiso-murmuro sorprendido el oji azul-sabes muy bien que esa aldea me trae malos recuerdos, además como no sé si te mandaron a buscarme para ser la Godaime ya que falleció Sarutobi-Sensei-eso sorprendió a el dúo de invocadores-como es que lo sabes- -no solo tú me hiso una visita este día-dijo con simpleza-Orochimaru-ese nombre le trajo una gran cantidad de ira al peli rojo-no, no te necesitan para ese cargo ya que hay alguien más en ese puesto, además si te lo ofrecieran que hay con eso-dijo el oji azul llamando la atención de la Sennin-oye Jiraiya y este chico quien es-dijo viendo detenidamente al oji azul-él es mi nuevo estudiante Koga Uzumaki-el apellido sorprendió a la Sennin ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo oyó-bueno chico respondiendo a tu pregunta ya que quien acepte ese título, es un completo idiota-esas palabras enojaron al oji azul-(tranquilo Koga, no te enfades mucho, contrólate)- -ya que todos mueren al tener ese título, mi abuelo y tío abuelo perdieron sus vidas, y mira a Sarutobi-sensei el dejo el puesto pero regreso a él después de que el Yondaime muriera joven, por eso el puesto de Hokage es una porquería-ahora si la furia del peli rojo era muy grande, nadie insultaba a los Hokage sobre todo menos al Viejo Sarutobi y a su padre -TE EQUIVOCAS-fue el grito que lanzo al momento de golpear la mesa con fuerza-AQUELLOS QUE SON HOKAGE, ES CIERTO MUEREN Y ESO QUE, ELLOS LO HASEN PROTEGIEDNO LO QUE ELLOS MAS QUIEREN A SUS SERES QUERIDOS, Y CREEME QUE AQUELLOS QUE INSULTAN A LOS HOKAGES SE MERECE UN GOLPE DIRECTO A LA CARA, SOBRETODO ESTA VIEJA-esas palabras sorprendieron a los demás pero lo último cabreo mucho a Tsunade-que fue lo que dijiste mocoso- -lo que escucho vieja, o es que su edad ya la está dejando sorda-dijo el peli rojo-eso e todo afuera ahora- -con mucho gusto-y así fueron a la calle-ahora sabrás lo que pasa por insultarme y como soy una Sennin solo me bastara un dedo para derrotarte ya que tú eres un simpe Gennin-dijo la rubia mientras lo señalaba, mientras el oji azul solo se puso en pose de combate y se apretó la bandana de la frente-yo que tú no lo subestimaría Tsunade él está lleno de sorpresas-dijo el peli blanco a lo que la rubia solo lo vio como si estuviera loco-por favor me vas a decir que un mocoso podrá contra mí-en eso el oji azul a una velocidad sorprendente aparece detrás de la Sennin a punto de darle una patada-(en qué momento se movió no lo vi)-y se agacho evitando la patada-deberías hacerle caso Baa-chan-dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa en su cara y así la pela siguió con golpes por aquí por allá que ambos lograban esquivar-y para rematar dijo al momento de desaparecer en un destello rojo-eso es, como es posible-dijo la rubia-esquiva esto-y de tras de ella a unos metros estaba el peli rojo y en su mano estaba una esfera muy conocida para ella-ese no es el...-y el oji azul de nuevo desaprecio en un destello rojo y volvio a parecer en otro frente a la Sennin- ** _Rasengan_** -y lo impacto en el estómago de Tsunade haciéndola volar directo a una pared-y espero que con esto aprendas a no insultar el título de Hokage-dijo el oji azul con sus pupilas rasgadas.

 **Ha hecho aparición un nuevo enemigo, que más pasara descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo:** **Apuesta y los 3 Sennin y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Rockerith: esperemos que les haya gustado el capítulo y también esperemos que Alex se recupere de su malestar y como vieron el elemento que completara el _Rasengan_ es el Futon así que Xrosloading eres el ganador pero a los otros que participaron sus técnicas también fueron tomadas así que también aparecerán en el fic solo que será en otro momento ahora en nombre mío y de Alex nos despedimos Ja Ne**


	19. Apuesta y los 3 Sennin

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos estoy de regreso y sano como un toro.**

 **Rockerith: si es muy bueno ver que te hayas recuperado después de tu malestar tanto por el resfriado como ese dolor estomacal.**

 **Yo: no me lo recuerdes, y bueno antes de comenzar con el capítulo como siempre primero contestaremos los reviews del capítulo anterior así que a darle:**

 **CCSakuraforever: si la pensare con respecto a los Plasma y Nova.**

 **Yo: bueno que comience este capítulo, en lo que sube yo me quedare viendo la película 127 horas.**

 **Rockerith: pero que no la has visto como 11 veces.**

 **Yo: que puedo decir el realismo de la película me gusta al igual que la pista sonora y también la escena de la amputación.**

 **Y oprimo el botón y el capítulo empieza a subirse.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.19 Apuesta y los 3 Sennin.

En estos momentos Koga acababa de impactar la técnica más fuerte de su padre en contra de la Sennin más fuerte en fuerza física de Konoha, la peli negra no se lo creía, el chico peli rojo no solo le dio pelea a su maestra sino que también le dio un gran golpe, el Sennin solo podía sentir orgullo del chico y también sorpresa de lo logrado por Koga, y la rubia-(como es posible que ese chico conozca el **_Rasengan_** , si los únicos que lo conocen son Jiraiya y el Yondaime)-esos eran sus pensamientos hasta que se levando y se sacudió el polvo de encima-Jiraiya porque le enseñaste ese Jutsu al mocoso- -bueno él es mi alumno y era natural que se lo ensañara-dijo naturalmente el peli blanco, en eso la rubia le dirigió la mirada al oji azul-ese Jutsu es muy peligroso para ti, sabes a quien le perteneció-y solo recibió una sonrisa del Uzumaki para que luego este le contestara aun sonriendo-al Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze además no creo que te importe después de todo a ti no te interesa nadie que tenga el título de Hokage- -a ti que te interesa ese título-pregunto un poco enojada por eso-ya que si me llegaran a ofrecer ese título para proteger a mis seres queridos y llegar a compartir los mismos ideales que los demás, en ese caso, CON MUCHO GUSTO QUISIERA SER HOKAGE-exclamo el peli rojo al momento de que la rubia pudiera ver detrás del chico las siluetas de dos personas uno era de pelo azul claro y ojos azules y con el traje de Jounin de Konoha y el otro de cabellera castaña alborotada y ojos grises, el llevaba pantalones grises y una chamarra azul-(Dan, Nawaki)-pensó la rubia viendo ambas siluetas detrás del peli rojo-y también te apuesto que puedo volver más peligroso el **_Rasengan_** en una semana-dijo el oji azul-así que eso crees, bueno aremos una apuesta, si no lo logras me quedare con tu dinero, y también dejaras de ser un Ninja- -y que si gano-pregunto el oji azul un poco interesado-regresare a la aldea, no menospreciare el título de Hokage y también te daré este collar-dijo al momento de mostrar el collar que ella portaba en su cuello sorprendiendo al Sennin y la peli negra ya que ambos sabían lo preciado que era ese collar para ella-pero Tsunade-sama ese collar-dijo la peli negra-no importa, después de todo es imposible que lo logre- dijo la oji café sin interés alguno, solo viendo al oji azul esperando que se acobardara y rechazara la apuesta-acepto con gusto Baa-chan- -espero que no te retractes de esto-dijo la rubia-jamás pienso rendirme ni retractarme de mi palabra, ya que ese, es mi camino Ninja-esas palabras dejaron aún más sorprendida a la oji café-bueno hasta luego-y así la Sennin y su alumna se fueron del lugar directo a un bar para que la rubia ahogara sus penas.

Una hora después el Ganma Sennin llego al local y con le pidió a Shizune un poco de privacidad con Tsunade a lo cual acepto y se fue a otro lado dejando solos a ambos Sennin-que es lo que quieres pervertido- -solo quería beber con una vieja amiga-y así ambos bebieron y estuvieron platicando-aun conservas ese collar, me sorprende que no lo perdieras en una apuesta, aunque es natural que no te separes del ya que es un recuerdo de esos dos-en eso la rubia pone cara de melancolía mientras aprieta ese collar con su mano-Tsunade no sé qué propuesta te halla echo Orochimaru pero será mejor que no confíes en él, yo lo hice y pague muy caro ese error-eso dicho por el peli blanco sorprendió a la rubia-ni te sorprendas ya que Orochimaru solo ve a alguien si es que necesita algo- -eso no es asunto tuyo, y dime porque trajiste a ese chico- -lo preguntas por el parecido con ellos no es así, y te diré algo mas no debiste hacer esa apuesta con Koga ya que él está lleno de sorpresas ya que el logro aprender el **_Rasengan_** en tan solo una semana- -si yo también me pregunto porque lo…espera me quieres decir que ese mocoso aprendió esa técnica en una semana cuando a ti te llevo un año y al Yondaime 3, eso es imposible-dijo incrédula la Sennin de que un Gennin pueda dominar en tan solo una semana esa técnica-pues créelo y te diré una última cosa, si piensas traicionar a la aldea ayudando a Orochimaru… yo mismo te matare-y con esas últimas palabras el Sennin pervertido dejo sola a la Sennin rubia-(Dan, Nawaki)-.

Pasaron los días y el oji azul aún seguía entrenando para poder cumplir esa apuesta-(ya lo logre con Futon, solo falta un poco más del Hikariton y lograre ganar esa apuesta)- - **pareces que enserio quieres ganar esa apuesta, es por el collar y que ella vuelva a Konoha** -pregunto Kurama-(no es por eso, lo hago para que así ella no menosprecie a los Hokages ya que ellos han dado su vida por la aldea y sus seres queridos ya que eso los hace grandes personas y quien se atreva a insultarlos créeme que merece una paliza)-dijo el peli rojo recordando a su padre y al viejo Sarutobi- **sí que les tienes un gran aprecio, eso es bueno ya que fue la misma Athena quien te crio no me sorprende que pienses eso** -y así desconectaron la plática entre ambos para que el Uzumaki siguiera en su entrenamiento, en eso el sintió una presencia familiar-que se le ofrece Shizune-san- -como supiste que estaba yo aquí-pregunto sorprendida la peli negra saliendo detrás de un árbol-digamos que tengo mis métodos, que se le ofrecía-pregunto cortésmente el Jinchuriki-tienes que detener esa apuesta con Tsunade-sama, no puedes llevar ese collar ya que solo acepta a Tsunade-sama- -yo no lo hago por el collar-dijo el oji azul sorprendiendo a la oji negra ya que creyó que el oji azul seguía con la apuesta por el collar-solo lo hago para que ella no insulte a los Hokages, y con respecto a ese collar, ya se su historia, es cierto que su historia es triste pero tiene que dejarlo en el pasado- -Y TU QUE SABES, ELLA SUFRIO MUCHO EN SU VIDA- -que se yo, pues te diré algo, como sería tu vida si por 13 años te has tenido la pregunta de quién eres, de dónde vienes y si es que tienes familia en alguna parte, y también si estas en la situación de que la persona la cual te crio llega a estar en peligro y tú haces todo lo posible por salvarla y si la persona que para ti fue tu hermana fuera asesinada frente a ti-esas palabras dejaron callada a la peli negra-aun así yo seguí adelante, no solo lo hice por mí, también porque eso de seguro hubiera querido tanto Saori-san como Aria, y espero que ella haga lo mismo-y así el oji azul se fue del lugar dejando sola a Shizune, aunque el peli rojo fue sutil, ella pudo percibir ese dolor en las palabras.

Los días volvieron a pasar hasta que ya había llegado el día de la apuesta, y el oji azul se veía su vendada mano derecha-(hoy es el día, y si es posible are cambar de su perspectiva de la vida a Tsunade, tal y como con Inari y Neji)-pensó el oji azul, en la puerta de la habitación fue abierta abruptamente y el oji azul se puso en pose de combate ya que aún recordaba lo que paso con Akatsuki pero se relajó al ver que la que entraba era Shizune pero esta venia alterada-Koga donde esta Jiraiya-sama- -Ero-Sennin, no ha venido desde ayer de seguro fue a un bar a emborracharse y quien sabe de seguro estará acompañado de mujeres- contesto el Uzumaki-eso es lo que más quisiera mocoso-y ambos voltearon la cabeza y vieron al Ganma Sennin en muy mal estado-QUE LE PASO ERO-SENNIN/JIRAIYA-SAMA-preguntaron ambos alterados al ver la situación del peli blanco-Tsunade me dio una droga la cual me dificulta el moverme y el uso y moldeo de mi Chakra-dijo el Sennin al momento de sentarse en una silla y que el peli rojo le diera un vaso de agua-ahora dime Shizune de que hablo Tsunade con Orochimaru- -no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que buscarla le cuento en el camino-y así el trio de Ninjas salió del cuarto con rumbo a la localización de la Sennin. Mientras que con Tsunade ella estaba enfrente del Sennin pálido-entonces que has pensado de mi propuesta- -si te curo los brazos prometes no atacar Konoha-pregunto seria la rubia-kukukukukuku tienes mi palabra Tsunade- -entonces curare tus brazos-y empezó a concentrar su Chakra; de regreso con los demás Shizune terminaba de contar lo que le propuso Orochimaru a Tsunade-y eso es todo, tan solo Tsunade le cure los brazos, Orochimaru empezará con la destrucción de Konoha- -Baa-chan no aceptara, eso es seguro-dijo el Uzumaki esperando que dijera lo cierto ya que después de todo revivir al hermano y novio de Tsunade era una oferta muy tentadora para la Sennin.

De regreso con la Sennin ella estaba por curar los brazos del pedófilo cuando un Kunai la ase retroceder, al fijarse ambos vieron que el Kunai venia de Kabuto-por qué lo hiciste Kabuto-pregunto el Hebi Sennin-ella como yo somos ninjas médicos cuando vi el Chakra tenía intención asesina-explico el peli blanco, en eso el peli negro dirige su mirada a la rubia-por qué lo hiciste Tsunade, si prometí no atacar la aldea- -porque recordé los objetivos de Dan y Nawaki y si te ayudo estaría poniendo en peligro a la aldea, y cuando te pregunte si no la atacaría, al responderme sabía que mentías-en eso la rubia se lanza al ataque con un puño pero estos lo esquivan y el suelo que al recibir el golpe crea un gran agujero-será mejor irnos a otro lado-opino el de lentes mientras se iban a un lugar alejado seguidos de la Sennin; ya habiendo pasado un tiempo los demás llegaron al lugar, pero viendo como quedo rápido supieron que Tsunade rechazo la propuesta-veo que la rechazo, que bueno-dijo aliviada la peli negra-pero donde estarán- -esta unos kilómetros de aquí por ese lugar, puedo detectar el aroma a Serpientes y a sake-dijo Koga señalando a una pradera-será mejor ir rápido ya que Tsunade no ha tenido un combate en mucho tiempo- -hai-y así fueron directos a la pradera siendo guiados por el Uzumaki.

En la pelea la falta de actividad le estaba pasando factura a la rubia que se enfrentaba contra el estudiante de Orochimaru, pero tampoco iba fácil para Kabuto-(así que este es el poder de una Sennin, aun después de que ella no ha peleado me tiene contra las cuerdas, creo que intentare esto)-pensó el peli blanco al momento de sacra un Kunai y hacerse una herida en el dedo y salpicar de sangre a la rubia la cual se quedó paralizada-valla una médico que le teme a la sangre, ya lo he visto todo-dijo con burla el de lentes acercándose a la Sennin pero entes de que eso pasara una Zorrita de color blanco con rojo en patas, orejas y punta de la cola apareció enfrente del Ninja médico-que haces aquí, mejor vete patético zorro-pero eso enojo a la Zorrita- **te arrepentirás de eso _Ninpo: Kitsune no tōboe no Jutsu (A. Ninja: Aullido del Zorro)_** -y la zorrita empezó a aullar en dirección de Kabuto que se sorprendió al ver hablar a la zorrita y recibió la técnica, el sonido del aullido era tan agudo que le dio un gran dolor de oídos y retrocedió un poco y después recibió un golpe en la mejilla-bien hecho Senkou, así que mis sospechas eran correctas y si eres un espía del Hebi-Teme-el que dijo eso era nada más y nada menos que el peli rojo Koga Uzumaki quien llegaba junto con Shizune y Jiraiya-(pero cómo es posible que aun este vivo ese mocoso)-pensó con furia el Hebi Sennin-valla, valla Koga-kun, que agradable sorpresa que estés aquí- -que mal que no pienso lo mismo de verlos a ustedes dos-dijo Koga, para después ver con furia al pedófilo-Orochimaru, te arrepentirás por usar a mis padre de esa manera- -y yo que pensé que estarías contento de volver a verlos, si no por qué crees que use el **_Edo-Tensei_** en Minato y Kushina-eso sorprendió a la Sennin y la peli negra, Koga era el hijo del Yondaime-controlarlos para intentar matarme, eso créeme QUE JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE-grito el peli rojo dispuesto a lanzarse en contra del Sennin de no ser porque Kabuto logro interponerse entre ambos-lo siento pero tu pelea es conmigo- -en ese caso prepárate a recibir esto, espero estés lista para para pagar la apuesta Baa-chan-y el oji azul creo un clon el cual atrapo a Kabuto y lo mantuvo detenido, mientras que el oji azul original estiraba su mano y de ella el Rasengan empezaba a formarse pero después puso su mano izquierda encima de la esfera una corriente de aire empezó a originarse en la esfera y esta sufrió un cambio de color a un azul cielo y unas pequeñas aspas de viento de color blanco aparecieron-espero estés listo que estas por recibir mi nuevo Jutsu-y empezó a correr con la esfera con aspas en su mano derecha directo al peli blanco que intentaba liberarse a toda costa- ** _Futon: Rasengan (E. Viento: Esfera Espiral)_** -e impacto el Jutsu en el estómago del de lentes y salió volando directo a una roca, la Sennin no lo creía, ese mocos completo la técnica del Yondaime, como Sennin conocía la Técnica y sabía que no estaba completa. Con los otros dos Sennin-ese mocoso logro completarla, porque no murió en la invasión ya se volvió un gran problema-dijo aún más enojado el Sennin peli negro-jejejejeje sin duda llegara a ser un poderoso Shinobi-dijo con orgullo el peli blanco, después de eso un herido Kabuto logro levantarse aun después de recibir el Jutsu Futon-(este chico, me ha abierto los ojos)-y en eso el Hebi Sennin se lanza a atacar al peli rojo mientras que el peli blanco intenta detenerlo sin éxito alguno, Orochimaru usa a Kusanagi e intenta herir al oji azul pero la rubia se interpone y da un gran golpe al pedófilo- será mejor que no te acerques a el-dijo con un deje de enojo la rubia-por qué quieres protegerlo- -debido a que es deber de un ninja médico, impedir que la vida de un ninja se pierda, y no pienso dejar que otra vida desaparezca frente a mí-expreso la Sennin, lo cual origino la sonrisa de los otros 3 acompañantes-(que bueno que recapacitaste Tsunade)-pensó el peli blanco –espero estés listo Orochimaru por que estas por recibir una lección-el pedófilo estaba aterrado la pelea se volvio de 4 contra uno, solo le quedaba una idea y decidió aprovecharla-Kabuto Invoca a Manda-ordeno el Hebi Sennin a su herido acompañante y este solo asintió al momento de morderse el pulgar y hacer una serie de sellos- ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_** -y de una gran bola de humo apareció una gran serpiente de color morado- **para que me invocaste Orochimaru, sabes muy bien que a mí no me gusta ser invocado** -dijo la gran serpiente que le dirigió su mirada al peli negro-te necesito para acabar con esas molestias-contesto señalando a los Ninjas de Konoha- **cuando esto termine espero 100 sacrificios humanos Orochimaru** -en eso los 3 ninjas también se mordieron el dedo y realizaron los sellos de mano- ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_** -y en 3 bolas de humo aparecieron un gran sapo de color rojo con una casaca de color azul y una espada y pipa en la boca, una gran babosa de color blanco con azul, y de la última- **gracias por invitarme a la pelea cachorro** -para la sorpresa de los Sennin e Invocaciones el gran Kyuubi no Kitsune fue invocado a la pelea-pero cómo es posible si él está sellado dentro de ti-dijo sorprendido el peli blanco-pues Kurama es el jefe del Clan Kitsune y solo su Jinchuriki puede invocarlo, que como pueden adivinar soy yo-explico el oji azul desde la cabeza del zorro- **valla, hace 16 años pelee contra él y ahora peleo junto a el** -dijo el sapo con ironía viendo al gran zorro-conque no solo eres el hijo del Yondaime también Jinchuriki del Bijuu más fuerte, tal y como dijo Jiraiya estas lleno de sorpresas-dijo la Sennin viendo al oji azul el cual sonreía de manera zorruna y con los ojos cerrados-basta de esto acabémoslos-exclamo el Hebi Sennin- **hagámoslo, siempre quise saber cómo sabia la carne de serpiente-** - **solo déjame despellejarlo antes de que te lo comas, siempre quise una cartera de piel de serpiente** -en eso la primera en moverse fue la Babosa Katsuyu- ** _limo acido_** -y disparo un jugo de la sustancia acida directo a Manda que logro evitarla y después se abalanzo a Katsuyu y la envolvió- **primero acabare contigo** -y estaba por darle una mordida de no ser porque rápido Gamabunta trato de darle un ataque con la espada que también evito y luego la sujeto con su boca y empezó a comprimir a la babosa- **que crees que haces** -dijo el zorro detrás de él y con una de sus garras sujeto parte del cuerpo de la serpiente fuertemente-ahora Katsuyu-ordeno la rubia-si Tsunade-sama-y la Sennin salto a lado de Jiraiya mientras la babosa se dividía en un millón y después se reconstruía atrás del sapo, después tanto Kurama como Gamabunta se separaron de Manda saltando fuera de su alcance-retrocede Tsunade, Bunta necesitaremos aceite, Koga esperamos un Jutsu ígneo- - **enseguida** \- -claro, listo amigo-dijo el oji azul- **claro compañero** -y el oji azul realizo sellos de mano y el zorro y sapo respiraron hondo, en eso el sapo saco de su boca una gran cantidad de aceite y el zorro una gran masa de fuego- ** _Futon: Renkudan no Jutsu_** -y la bala de aire potencializo la bola de fuego que al hacer contacto con el aceite se hiso aún más grande que impacto a la serpiente, y esta empezó a derretirse, y cuando la llamarada seso lo único que quedaba era una gran escultura blanco descrebajada-(fue muy facil en mi opinión)-pensó el peli blanco viendo detenidamente-(claro solo cambio de piel)-y en eso el suelo debajo de Gamabunta empezó a temblar –Gamabunta cuidado abajo-exclamó el Ganma Sennin al momento de que debajo saliera la cola de Manda y Gamabunta la detuviera, pero detrás del salió la cabeza de la serpiente a punto de darle una mordida, pero Tsunade aprecio y levantando la enorme espada del Jefe Sapo la clavo en el hocico de la serpiente clavándola en el suelo mientras la rubia aterrizaba en el final del arma-(esto ya me está cansando)-pensó irritado el Sennin al momento de que sacara su lengua y la usara para asfixiar a la rubia-NO TSUNADE-pero la rubia sacando fuerza logro soltarse y después jalo la lengua haciendo que el pedófilo fuera directo a ella y le dio un tremendo golpe en la mejilla saliendo disparado al suelo y así siguió con más golpes directo a la cara-oye Baa-chan, lánzalo yo lo remato-dijo el oji azul a la oji café que solo sonrió y después de un golpe lanzo al Hebi Sennin directo al Uzumaki.

El mano derecha de Koga se empezó a formar el **_Rasengan_** pero después una gran estela de luz lo cubrió y el **_Rasengan_** cambio a una esfera resplandeciente blanca con unos toques de azul los cuales daban vueltas a todos lados dentro de la esfera-esto es por Konoha, los que murieron en la invasión, mis padres y el Viejo Sarutobi **_Hikariton: Rasengan (E. Luz: Esfera espiral)_** -e impacto la técnica en el estómago del Sennin al momento de que se agrandara y el resplandor aumentara y de manera muy brusca saliera disparado chocando contra el cuerpo de Manda, la rubia solo estaba sorprendida debido a que el chico le agrego otro elemento al Jutsu y este era uno desconocido-(ese Jutsu es muy descomunal y lo recibió de frente)-peso preocupado el Ninja de lentes viendo al peli negro y acercándose a este- **bien hecho cachorro, ese fue un gran remate** -le felicito el zorro al oji azul a lo cual este solo sonrió aunque estuviera cansado-se acabó-dijo el Sennin peli blanco- **si** -en eso la Serpiente aun con la espada clavada logro decir apenas- **recen por no volvernos a encontrar ya que si eso pasa los aniquilare** -dijo viendo a las demás invocaciones y Bijuu justo antes de desaparecer al igual que las demás invocaciones y el zorro, pero valla sorpresa que se dieron al ver al Sennin de las serpientes aun de pie pero muy herido en el estómago donde se veía el lugar del impacto y cansado-como es posible que aun después de recibir esa Técnica aun pueda moverse-pregunto sorprendida la Sennin-he de reconocerlo mocoso, eres muy peligroso al crear esa técnica por eso pienso eliminarte aunque me cueste la vida-dijo el Hebi-teme-y tu Tsunade ya no me curaras los brazos no es así, pues no necesito tu ayuda, ya que de alguna manera destruiré la aldea lo juro- -como si pensara dejarte hacerlo Hebi-teme-dijo enojado el peli rojo, en eso el de lentes hiso una serie de sellos de mano y tanto el como el peli negro desaparecieron debajo de la tierra-(y cuando nos veamos, acabare contigo de una vez por todas y eso es una promesa Uzumaki y como Caballero de Athena)-pensó el peli rojo viendo desparecer a los adversarios, después de esa pelea volvieron al hotel a descansar y al día siguiente-espero que cumplas tu parte de la puesta Tsunade-dijo el oji azul a la rubia la cual solo sonrió-ok, volveré a la aldea y no insultare el título de Hokage nunca más, y también creo que esto te pertenece ahora-y cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el collar el peli rojo al detubo-dejalo, se lo mucho que vale el collar para ti, lo entiendo ya que yo también tengo uno-y mostro el cristal de la armadura-me lo dio Saori-san hace 3 años, ella creyó que yo algún día sería un gran guerrero, y cada vez que lo veo me hace recordar esos buenos momentos los cuales viví junto ella lo mucho que ella confió en mi-esa explicación dejo un poco sorprendida al rubia y peli negra, pero después la oji café sonrió y aun así se quitó su collar y se lo puso al peli rojo Uzumaki-pues tal parece esa tal Saori tenía razón, y yo te doy el mío porque estoy segura de que lograras volverte un gran Hokage y confió en que lo aras-y luego beso su frente mientras el oji azul sonreía nervioso rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha y con un ligero sonrojo.

Unas horas después estaban a las afuera s de la ciudad a punto de partir directo a la aldea de Konoha-han pasado muchos años desde que me fui, me pregunto qué cosas habrán cambiado-se preguntó la rubia-muchas cosas, y te diré que cuando llegues te llevaras una gran sorpresa al ver a dos viejos conocidos de nuevo-le contesto el peli blanco muy cerca de ella y estaba a punto de que tocarle los pechos sin que la rubia se diera cuenta pero-TSUNADE EL PERVERTIDO LE ESTA POR TOCAR LOS PECHOS-grito el oji azul desde muy lejos y la oji café vio como el pervertido le estaba por tocar su busto y esta se enojó-que estabas por hacer viejo pervertido-dijo con una voz sepulcral la oji café asustando al peli blanco que se puso pálido, después se empezaron a oír los gritos de dolor del Sennin seguidos de los sonidos de la golpiza.

Días después de tanto caminar las puertas de la aldea eran divisadas por los ojos del oji azul el cual estaba impaciente por llegar y ver de nuevo a sus padres, sus amigos y su novia ignorando que a partir de ese día los problemas empezarían a comenzar.

 **La apuesta fue ganada, y la médico llego a Konoha que otras cosas pasaran, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo:** **Los Problemas Comienzan y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior**

 **Yo: díganme les gusto y si es así escriban reviews y mándenme sugerencias para la historia y aquí otra pregunta quieren que Yuna se vuelva estudiante de Tsunade o que sea Sakura la estudiante como en el canon original.**

 **Rockerith: enserio por favor pongan reviews y por cierto la encuesta de que si quieren lemon aún sigue en pie así que digamos quieren lemon en la historia y con cual chica.**

 **Ambos: el capítulo ya fue dado y nosotros nos despedimos Ja Ne.**


	20. Los Problemas Comienzan

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola de nuevo a todos los que lee mi fic.**

 **Rockerith: si hola a todos sean bienvenidos a leer este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Dijo me mejor amiga con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillosos, cosa la cual me extraño, si bien me gusta verla alegre es muy raro verla tan alegre.**

 **Yo: oye Rockerith no abras estado cerca de la hierba de gato, ya que solo actúas de ese modo cuando estas cerca de ella.**

 **Rockerith: enserio no me di cuenta, porque no me di cuenta ya que soy una Neko y los nekos podemos detectar la hierba de gato.**

 **Dijo mi amiga tan apresurada y yendo de aquí por allá tan rápido como el Hiraishin No Jutsu (Dios del Trueno Volador).**

 **Yo: en definitiva es hierba de gato. Ok como Rockerith está algo indispuesta seré yo quien conteste lo reviews:**

 **Xrosloading: tu opinión será tomada en cuenta ya que yo también pienso lo mismo pero si las votaciones siguen igual tendré que pensar en algo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y gracias de nuevo aunque tengo que darle el crédito del Hikariton: Rasengan a Alexzero ya que la técnica fue idea suya.**

 **Alexzero: qué bueno que te gusto y con tu voto ya son 2 de que la rubia-castaña sea aprendiz de la Sennin rubia y son esperes más que ya estas por leer el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Yo: bueno los reviews ya fueron contestados así que a presentar el capi…**

 **Y se empieza es escuchar el sonido de algo romperse y cosas tirándose.**

 **Yo: OH NO, SI MI MAMÁ SE ENTERA ME MATARA, ROCKERITH POR FAVOR TRANQUILA.**

 **Y salgo corriendo tratando de detenerla no sin antes oprimir el botón para publicar el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.20 Los Problemas Comienzan.

Koga acompañado de los 2 Sennin y la aprendiz de la rubia acababan de llegar a la aldea y como siempre se encontraron con el par de guardias holgazanes los cuales dormían muy de lo lindo-(apuesto que ni siquiera un terremoto o alguno de los golpes de Tsunade Baa-chan podrían despertarlos)-pensó el Uzumaki al momento de que la Sennin se acercara a la cabina y le diera un tremendo golpe el cual resonó y rompió parte de la cabina, pero los guardias seguían igual de dormidos-(si, ni los golpes de la Baa-chan los despiertan, pues que ellos son familiares de los Nara ya que solo ellos son así de perezosos)- volvió a pensar el oji azul con una gota anime en la nuca y alguna parte de la aldea varios Naras estornudaron y creyeron que debía ser alguien hablando de ellos-permítanme despertarlos, YA DESPIERTEN PAR DE FLOJOS, O SI NO LOS REPORTRE CON EL HOKAGE-y con ese grito y amenaza ambos Chounin despertaron y se pusieron de rodillas frente al peli rojo-por favor no le digas nada a Hokage-sama-pidió Izumo-enserio por Kami haremos lo que quieras-secundo Kotetsu-solo no se queden dormidos-dijo el oji azul a lo que los Chounin solo asintieron con una sonrisa al salvarse-el chico los trae dominados-dijo la rubia llamando la atención de los Chounin los cuales se sorprendieron de ver de nuevo a la Sennin en la aldea-bueno vamos a la torre tenemos que informar al Hokage de nuestra llegada-y así fueron directo a la torre Hokage en donde la rubia se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando llegaran.

En el trayecto a la torre cada Ninja que vio pasar a los Ninjas le dieron saludos de respeto cosa lo cual incomodaba al oji azul ya que no estaba tan acostumbrado a esas muestras de respeto, al llegar a la torre fueron directo a la oficina y tocaron la puerta y recibieron un "adelante" desde adentro y al abrirla en el interior se encontraban Yuna y Subaru, y también se encontraba para la gran sorpresa de la Sennin y la peli negra el Yondaime Hokage-Minato estas vivo-dijo incrédula la rubia llamando la atención del rubio oji azul-oh, tiempo sin vernos Tsunade, bueno si estoy vivo, digamos que volvimos a la vida- -como esta eso de volvimos-pregunto la oji café y en eso la puerta se abrió y la que entro fue cierta peli roja de ojos violeta-Mina-kun, Koga-chan aún no ha…-y se calló al momento de que su vista se enfocó en una cabellera de color rojo algo puntiaguda-KOGA-CHAN-se lanzó a abrazarlo con una gran fuerza la cual casi lo deja sin aire y llamando la atencion del reto los cuales al ver a la peli roja abrazar a un peli rojo con la cara azul por la falta de aire les salió una gran gota en la nuca-Kushina-chan podrías soltarlo lo estas dejando sin aire-le dijo el rubio lo cual hiso que la oji violeta mayor observara a su hijo y vio que de su boca salía un fantasmita-NO, KOGA-CHAN NO TE VALLAS AUN TIENES QUE CASARTE Y DARME NIETOS, NO TE MUERAS-grito desesperada mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo del oji azul menor cosa lo cual agrando la gota en la nuca de los demás por dichas palabras pero de repente la rubia oji café se sorprendió al ver a la peli roja-Kushina-eso llamo la atencion de la Uzumaki y se dio cuenta de quien más estaba en la oficina de su esposo-Tsunade-sensei, valla ha sido mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos-dijo alegre la peli roja la cual soltó al Caballero de Pegaso el cual poco a poco fue recuperando el aire y color –por poco, ya casi veía los campos Elíseos-dijo el peli rojo intentando levantarse siendo ayudado por la rubia-castaña-todo te será explicado Tsunade, pero antes hay unos pacientes que necesitan ayuda-informo el rubio al momento de que la Sennin asintiera aun sorprendida y fuera al Hospital seguida de su alumna-en ese caso yo también me..-cuando ya estaba por irse el peli rojo su padre le llamo la atención-de hecho, te estábamos esperando Koga, ya que hay un asunto importante-informo el oji azul mayor para que luego el peli rojo asentir y ponerse entre Subaru y Yuna-como recuerdan, hace un tiempo fueron los Exámenes Chounin en los cuales ustedes participaron-y los Gennin presentes asintieron-pues debido a su actuación en las 3 etapas del Examen, se les ha acreditado el título de Chounin a ustedes 3-y el equipo 12 presento una gran cara de sorpresa que después cambio a una gran sonrisa-YAHOO LO LOGRAMOS, CHOUNIN Y AL PRIMER INTENTO-exclamo feliz el oji rubí al momento de que los 3 juntaran su manos en el aire-eso es todo pueden irse-dijo un sonriente peli rubio al momento de que el equipo 12 estaba por irse-menos tu Koga, hay un asunto que te involucra y Yuna si quieres puedes quedarte, ya que esto te involucra también, solo tú puedes irte Subaru-dijo dejando un poco confundidos a la pareja pero algo molesto al peli azul el cual quería saber qué cosa involucraba a sus amigos pero salió ya que era una orden aunque él no las siga-pero me cuentan de que trato he Koga, Yuna-y salió por la puerta yendo directo a la mansión a descansar-Hokage-sama que asunto involucra a Koga-kun y a mí-pregunto la oji violeta menor-para eso tenemos que esperar a alguien más Yuna-chan-le dijo la oji violeta mayor, esperaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron el Sandaime Tsuchikage y para la sorpresa de Koga y Yuna, Kurotsuchi la cual también se sorprendió al ver a los que la salvaron del Sennin en el bosque de la muerte-Koga, Yuna- -así que ya se conocen-pregunto Oonoki a su nieta-bueno, ellos fueron lo que me salvaron en el bosque de la muerte-contesto la peli negra, recordando el momento en que el equipo 12 llego al lugar donde ella se enfrentaba contra el Sennin pedófilo y llegaron ellos salvándola-así que ustedes fueron los que salvaron a mi nieta, se los agradezco- -no tiene por qué agradecernos, solo hicimos lo correcto, además también ayudo Subaru pero él no se encuentra aquí en este momento- dijo el peli rojo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo, pero después recordó que aún no sabían el motivo del porque estaban reunidos-ahora que lo pienso que es ese asunto que me involucra Tou-san-pregunto el Uzumaki a su padre-veras, cuando la tercera guerra acabo y me nombraron Yondaime Hokage, busque la manera de hacer una alianza entre Konoha e Iwa-dicho esto los rostros del peli rojo y la rubia-castaña mostraron sorpresa y alegría ya que así los conflictos acabarían-pero para realizarse se tendría que llevar a cabo por medio de una boda entre un ninja de Konoha y otro ninja de Iwa-agrego el viejo Tsuchikage, algo le decía al Uzumaki, que lo siguiente de seguro le traería problemas, y no estaba tan equivocado-y esos serian mi nieta Kurotsuchi-y observaron a la peli negra la cual tenía su rostro de color rojo casi parecido al cabello de Koga-y tu Koga, mi hijo-completo el rubio dejando en un Shock tremendo a la pareja, los minutos pasaron y en toda Konoha se pudo escuchar el fuerte grito del peli rojo y la rubia-castaña-QUE…-muchos se preguntaron el que pudo haber originado ese grito, pero decidieron mejor no pensar en ese.

De regreso a la oficina, el oji azul menor cambio su cara de sorpresa a una de enojo casi parecida a la que ponía su madre cuando se enojaba-puedo entender que lo hiciste para mejorar la relación entre ambas aldeas, pero quisiera saber, POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESE ACUERDO, Y NUNCA ME DIJISTE-grito molesto el de marcas en las mejillas-y eso que aún no te digo algo que de seguro te enojara aún más, pero la que se pondrá furica será Yuna- -por qué me pondría tan enojada Hokage-sama-pregunto la oji violeta menor mientras algo le decía tanto a ella como a la peli roja Uzumaki que habría algo que no les gustaría-debido a que eres el ultimo varón Uzumaki, y tienes tanto las cadenas de Chakra y el Hikariton y el Yamiton, el consejo tanto civil como Shinobi, ha decidido ponerte en el programa de restauración de Clanes-ahí la peli roja ya se estaba enojando y su cabello empezaba a flotar y que 9 mechones flotaran los cuales casi parecían 9 colas como las de Kurama- **esto es malo, tu madre está furiosa** -le dijo el zorro a su Jinchuriki-(por qué lo dices, por el hecho de que su rostro refleja enojo, su cabello está flotando dando un parecido a tus colas o por el instinto asesino que está soltando)-pregunto irónico el Uzumaki, el cual aún no sabía porque estaba tan enojada-y el programa dice que tienes que tener más de una esposa-ahora si sabía la razón del enojo de su madre, pero en eso se sintió otro instinto asesino el cual estaba casi a la par de Kushina, lentamente los hombres y Kurotsuchi dirigieron su vista a ver el origen del instinto asesino y era la rubia-castaña quien lo originaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero se podía notar una gran cantidad de ira y su cabello empezaba a flotar como el de Kushina solo que este en vez de dar forma de colas, daba forma a las alas de águila- **oh, no otra Kushina** -se lamentó el Kyuubi dentro de su compañero el cual estaba aterrado, ni siquiera sintió ese temor al enfrentarse a Apsu, y tal parece que el dicho no hay infierno comparado a la furia de una mujer, era muy cierto-Hokage-sama podría repetir eso ultimo por favor-pidió la oji violeta menor-si por favor Minato-kun, repite eso ultimo-dijo la oji violeta mayo apoyando a la novia de su hijo-antes de que hagan algo dejen les digo que hice todo lo posible para hacer que nuestro hijo no entrara en ese programa, pero..- -pero-pregunto el par de mujeres-como era una ley dictada por el Nindaime Hokage, es imposible que nuestro hijo quede fuera del programa, pero por lo menos hice que le dieran el número mínimo de esposas y que solo se casaría con alguna si hubiera amor de por medio-y el instinto asesino de ambas bajo hasta que todo se calmó y ambas tomaron un largo suspiro-y cuantas tendrían que ser-pregunto serena la peli roja- 9 esposas, o 8-respondio el rubio-y como estas en dicho programa, quise preguntar a ambos ósea a ti y a tu novia que pensaban-pregunto Oonoki viendo al Uzumaki y la Caballera de Águila-con respecto a lo de las esposas, estoy en el programa, pero quien tiene la última palabra aquí es Yuna-chan-respondió cortésmente el Caballero de Pegaso señalando a su novia la cual estaba pensativa-ok, pero Koga y Kurotsuchi tendrán que pasar un tiempo conociéndose más- dijo la rubia-castaña aceptando la oferta para la sorpresa del peli rojo, después de eso se retiraron y fueron a sus hogares.

En la mansión Namikaze, ya era la hora de dormir y nuestro protagonista se encontraba vistiéndose con su ropa de dormir mientras esperaba a su novia para empezar a dormir, en eso los recuerdos de la reunión le llegaron a la cabeza y se estuvo cuestionando a si mismo por estar en ese programa-(no debería, eso es muy injusto para las chicas que tengan que casarse conmigo, pero sobre todo es injusto para Yuna-chan, ella es mi novia la 1era chica de la que me enamore, y el que tenga que compartirme..)-pero sus pensamientos se rompieron al momento de que la oji violeta entrara a la habitación con su ropa de noche-que pasa Koga-kun- -es solo que, creo que es algo injusto que me tengas que compartir con más chicas, es que-pero fue callado al recibir un beso de parte de su novia que lo agarro desprevenido-no importa, si bien la idea de compartirte no es muy de mi agrado, al menos me gustaría que las chicas que elijas te amen de verdad, y sé muy bien que sin importar nos amaras a todas por igual-esas palabras le quitaron toda la culpa al Uzumaki el cual sonrió al momento de besar a su novia y esta le correspondiera-por eso te amo, eres muy comprensible y siempre sabes cómo animarme- y así ambos se fueron a dormir y esperaron un nuevo día.

Pasaron unos días desde la llegada de la rubia Sennin y en ese tiempo Sasuke, Kakashi y Óbito fueron curados de los efectos del **_Tsukuyomi_** y el Gennin de expandes verde fue operado de su pierna y brazo izquierdo, también en ese tiempo el peli rojo y la peli negra pasaron un tiempo conociéndose y se podría decir que el Uzumaki pronto tendría otra novia más y también el oji azul se comunicó con Saori diciéndole todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, aunque se debatió si debía que mencionarle sobre lo del programa, al final lo hiso pero por una carta le pidió que no comentara el tema con alguien más; ahora en el tiempo actual el oji azul se dirigía al hospital a visitar a su Sensei, a Kakashi y aunque no muy de su agrado a Sasuke, aunque el emo no le agradara para nada era un compañero Ninja, al llegar al hospital pregunto por cada uno de los cuartos, y como el de Sasuke era el más cercano decidió ir a verlo, y cuando llego a su habitación se encontraba también Sakura y Sora y el Uchiha se encontraba en la ventana, cuando se fijaron en su llegada el oji negro lo vio con ojos convertidos en el **_Sharingan_** de dos tamoes llenos de ira-a la azotea ahora, que quiero pelear contra ti-eso dicho por el Uchiha sorprendió tanto a sus compañeros como a Koga, no se esperaban que el retara al Uzumaki, si bien es cierto que lo odia, no era motivo para querer pelear sin razón alguna, pero aun así el oji azul lo siguió al igual que Sakura pero Sora fue a otro lado tratando de pedir ayuda para detener al posible pelea así que fue directo a los cuartos de dos personas las cuales ayudarían.

Ya en la azotea ambos Ninjas se veían frente a frente, nadie se movía hasta que el primero en hacer un movimiento fue el Uchiha que salió disparado a iniciar una pela de cuerpo a cuerpo contra Koga el cual lograba evitar todos los golpes para el desagrado del emo, en eso el peli rojo lanzo un golpe a su mejilla el cual lo lanzo a una rejilla, cuando Sasuke logro recuperarse realizo una serie de sellos de mano - ** _Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu_** -y la bola de fuego fue directo al Uzumaki que también realizo sellos de mano- ** _Doton: Dojinheki no Jutsu_** -y una pared de tierra salió a flote protegiendo al Uzumaki del Jutsu ígneo, después de que el muro se derrumbara el Uchiha apareció frente a Koga dándole un golpe en el rostro y después le dio una patada ascendente que lo mando al aire, el oji azul en el aire logro ver como el Uchiha desde el suelo empezaba a preparar un Jutsu- ** _Chidori_** -y el sonido del millar de aves apareció junto con los relámpagos en la mano izquierda de Sasuke-así que eso planeas-dijo el oji azul y en su mano hiso aparecer el **_Rasengan_** -(que jutsu es ese) sin importar lo que pase acabare contigo-dijo el Uchiha alzando su brazo izquierdo al momento de que Koga alzara su brazo derecho preparando la colisión de ambos Jutsus pero cuando estaban por impactar dos manos detuvieron el brazo de cada uno y los lanzaron a los tanques de agua los cuales fueron impactados-que está pasando aquí arriba-pregunto una voz-eso fue un poco peligroso como para un encuentro amistoso no creen-dijo otra voz, esas voces pertenecían a los Jounin Kakashi Hatake y Óbito Uchiha y aun lado de ellos se encontraba Sora el cual suspiraba aliviado de haber llamado a tiempo a los Jounin, ambas técnicas habían impactado los tanques, el **_Chidori_** como se esperaba lo atravesó, pero el **_Rasengan_** solo abollo el suyo, el emo tuvo que hacer fuerza para intentar sacar su brazo del tanque dejando un enorme agujero y de este saliera un gran chorro de agua, mientras que Koga retiraba su mano y un chorrito de agua, el Uchiha al ver eso solo pudo sonreír, de no haberlos detenido de seguro habría derrotado al Dobe, pero el peli plata no entendía, en que pensaba Sasuke cuando hiso eso, pero Óbito tenía una ligeras idea del por qué Sasuke realizo el **_Chidori_** y esa idea involucraba a Itachi-Sasuke el **_Chidori_** no fue hecho para matar a tus compañeros, que intentabas matar a Koga-dicha pregunta realizada por Óbito mortifico a Sora y Sakura, no podían creer que esas eran las intenciones del peli negro, pero la mirada en su cara daba la respuesta a esa pregunta, los Jounin pensaron que el encuentro que tuvo con Itachi hiso que la semilla del odio se plantara más en Sasuke , pero de repente el emo escucho algo; el sonido de agua cayendo, ese ruido venía detrás del tanque el cual impacto Koga. Movido por la curiosidad dio un salto por encima de los tanques y salto en frente de un edificio que estaba detrás del hospital, su rostro primero reflejo sorpresa, después ira, el tanque había sido atravesado y destrozado, solo que los efectos se reflejaban por detrás, golpeo la pared con frustración, no importa lo que hiciera, el Dobe se volvía más fuerte que él.

Los Jounin vieron al Uchiha desde encima de los tanques de agua, luego dirigieron su mirada a Koga el cual aunque su rostro era de seriedad, el sentía un mal presentimiento con respecto a lo que paso, Sakura y Sora, una estaba con la cabeza baja, y el otro solo estaba sorprendido por lo acontecido, los minutos pasaron y el silencio reinaba el lugar-bueno, es bueno ver que estén bien Óbito-sensei, Kakashi-san-dijo el oji azul poniendo fin al silencio-sí, sobre todo de que ya no tendré que soportar estar aquí, enserio odio los hospitales-contesto el Uchiha, mientras el peli plata solo dio una sonrisa con su ojo visible-eso y me alegra ya que no tendré que estar oyendo las quejas de Óbito a cada momento- -y yo no tendré que soportar el tener que oírte reír cada vez que leas ese estúpido libro-le contesto enojado el Uchiha-he, dijiste algo Óbito-pregunto Kakashi apartando su vista del libro-ERES UN…-y los Gennin decidieron irse del lugar ya que creían que una pelea entre ambos Jounin se desataría.

Un nuevo día llego a Konoha y en la mansión Namikaze Koga, Kushina, Yuna y Subaru se encontraban almorzando, el único que no se encontraba era Minato ya que fue temprano a trabajar; el momento era muy ameno, pero fue cortado cuando una ANBU de cabello purpura apareció en la sala-Koga, Hokage-sama quiere vallas es urgente-en eso la peli roja se acercó a la ANBU-tiempo sin vernos Yugao-chan, mira cómo has crecido, ya hasta eres una ANBU-dijo sonriente la peli roja-si ha pasado un tiempo muy largo Kushina-sensei-contesto la peli purpura-oigan, quien es ella-pregunto el oji rubí confundido desde la mesa-ella es Yugao Uzuki, una ANBU, y antigua alumna de Kaa-san-contesto el oji azul aun lado de Subaru-oye que no tenías que ir a ver a que para que te necesita tu padre Koga-kun-pregunto la oji violeta menor al momento de que el Uzumaki asintiera y saliera de la mansión directo a la torre Hokage, al llegar encontró a su padre el cual tenía la cara seria, y entonces supo que lo que estaba por pasar era muy importante-Koga, te mande llamar por una razón, Sasuke Uchiha, ha huido de la aldea-eso sorprendió al Uzumaki, el emo dejo Konoha, porque lo hizo-por eso deberás formar un escuadrón de búsqueda- -hai-y el oji azul salió de la oficina yendo directo a distintos lugares para buscar miembros del equipo de búsqueda, los miembros del escuadrón eran, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inusuka, Chouji Akimichi y Neji Hyuga los cuales estando ya todo juntos y con sus cosas preparadas fueron directo a las puertas de Konoha pero antes de partir llego Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-por favor, Koga trae a Sasuke-kun de vuelta-pidió sollozando la oji jade-te lo prometo, pero si Sasuke no quiere volver, me temo que tendré que utilizar la fuerza para hacerlo-y con eso el escuadrón fue directo a buscar al Uchiha-(no sé porque lo hiciste Sasuke, pero eres un compañero de Konoha así que te hare regresar aunque tú no quieras)-pensó determinado el oji azul.

 **Los problemas han comenzado, que les preparara el destino a nuestros amigos descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo:** **Koga vs Sasuke y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: por fin logre detener a Rockerith, pero fue muy agotador y difícil, es oficial la mantendré alejada de esa hierba, y espero les haya gustado mis amigos y recuerden dejen reviews para saber qué cosas podría agregar a al fic y también la votación de la petición del Lemon se cierra el próximo capítulo, así que nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	21. Koga vs Sasuke

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Rockerith: hola a todos, perdonen si me vieron algo indispuesta pero es que cuando estoy cerca de la hierba de gato no me puedo controlar y actuó de esa manera.**

 **Yo: ni que lo digas tarde mucho para atraparte y tranquilizarte ya que ibas de aquí para acá, pero en otro tema, espero estén listos para este nuevo capítulo de El Ninja de la Esperanza, como verán en este capítulo Koga se enfrentara a Sasuke y puede que aquí surja algo inesperado durante la pelea así que antes de dar el capítulo vamos a los Reviews:**

 **Alexzero: concordamos, y si usara su Cosmo si usa la marca de maldición.**

 **CCSakuraforever: nos alegra que te gustara ahora solo queda leer lo que pasara en la pelea.**

 **Rockerith: listo reviews contestados ahora que comience el capítulo 21.**

 **Cargando ... .Loading ... .Loading ... .Loading ...**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

CAP.21 Koga vs Sasuke.

En estos momentos el escuadrón de búsqueda conformado por Kiba Inusuka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga y Koga Uzumaki se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol en busca de Sasuke Uchiha o mejor conocido como el emo Teme-chan, el cual había huido de la aldea de la hoja-ya casi llegamos siento su presencia más adelante-informo el peli rojo a su equipo los cuales asintieron-Neji necesitaremos que busques trampas ocultas con tu **_Byakugan_** -dijo el Nara-Hai-y el castaño activo el **_Byakugan_** –Koga detecto algo, huelo a 5 personas uno es Sasuke, pero huele a sangre tal vez hubo una pelea-informo el Inusuka al Chounin peli rojo-(quienes serán los otros cuatro)-se preguntaba el oji azul-tendremos que estar preparados ya que si están con Sasuke lo más seguro es que tendremos que pelear, así que estemos pendientes de nuestro entorno- dijo serio el Caballero de Pegaso sabiendo que la vida de su escuadrón estaba en sus manos, y así siguieron su camino y luego llegaron y ahí se encontraban 4 personas, un era un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro pero lo que más resaltaba de él es que tenía 6 brazos, otro era de cabello gris azulado y se notaba un bulto desde su espalda, otro era un gordo de cabello naranja rojizo, y la ultima una chica de cabello rojo con un tipo de gorro en la cabeza-esos deben ser los otros cuatro pero donde esta Sasuke-pregunto el oji azul en un susurro-esperen, hay en el fondo que eso es, un barril-dijo el Akimichi llamando la atención del Hyuga que observo el barril-hay alguien dentro, sin duda es Sasuke-pero de pronto un Kunai con sello explosivo apareció frente a ellos pero alcanzaron a reaccionar y saltaron lejos del Kunai pero revelaron su posición-valla valla parece que tenemos compañía-dijo uno de los 4-sera mejor deshacernos de ellos-dijo la peli roja viendo a todos, no teniendo opciones el oji azul miro al Nara y esta asintió y cuando estaba por realizar su Jutsu peli naranja rojizo dio un golpe al suelo y con ella se formó un domo de tierra encerrando a los Ninjas de Konoha-váyanse yo me encargo de ellos- -esperemos que termines pronto ya que no hay tempo que perder-dijo el de 6 brazos al momento de que le resto de los Ninjas del sonido se fueran-rayos como pudimos caer en esto-dijo el Inusuka desde el interior del domo-tengo una idea todos pónganse atrás de mi-ordeno el oji azul al momento de que lo obedecieran y el moviera sus brazos a distintas direcciones y al final la imagen del Pegaso apareciera y una energía de color azul cielo se reunió en su puño derecho pero después esta empezó a girar- ** _Pegasus Rasen Ken_** -y su puño impacto uno de los muros de la cúpula y esta se destruyó para la sorpresa de los Gennin y el gordo-Koga, déjame pelear contra él, ustedes alcancen a los otros-dijo Chouji con mirada determinada-Chouji-dijeron el Nara y el Uzumaki-háganlo estaré bien- -confiamos en ti Chouji, pero apresúrate te estaremos esperando-dijo resignado el Uzumaki saliendo corriendo con el resto del escuadrón-en verdead crees poder derrotarme, eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado te matare-dijo Jirobo lanzándose a Chouji el cual saco 3 pastillas de distintos colores-primero la azul-y se la comió y su fuerza se incrementó y lanzo un golpe que choco contra el del otro y ambos empezaron a hacer fuerzas, después se separaron y comenzaron la pelea.

De regreso con el escuadrón ya estaban alcanzando al resto de los Ninjas del sonido (N.A: de aquí es igual al anime).

El oji azul por fin pudo alcanzar a Sasuke, Lee se había quedado a enfrentar a Kimimaru ya que el confiaba de que cada integrante del escuadrón saldría de esta, la persecución de Sasuke lo había traído a un valle el cual tenía una cascada y a los lados habían estatuas de dos Ninjas haciendo un sello de manos, el las cuales cada uno aterrizo en una estatua diferente-SASUKE….-grito Koga intentando llamar la atención del Uchiha, Sasuke lenta y cautelosamente se volteo encarando al Caballero de Pegaso el cual quedó perplejo a lo que vio-que hay Dobe-para la sorpresa de Koga la mitad izquierda del rostro de Sasuke estaba cubierta por unas marcas de color negro al igual que la córnea de su ojo izquierdo y su ojo era amarillo lo cual por un momento al oji azul le vio un parecido con Orochimaru-se lo dije a Sakura, no se metan en mis asuntos-dijo el peli negro-lo siento por hacerlo Sasuke pero eres un Ninja de Konoha, y tengo que regresarte y si no es por las buenas, entonces-el oji azul cerro los ojos y después los abrió revelando su pupila rasgada-te llevare por las malas- -si es así, comencemos de una vez Koga-y ambos se lanzaron a atacarse, el primero fue el peli rojo que intento darle un golpe en la mejilla, pero Sasuke lo atrapo y le dio un golpe en el estómago el cual le sao el aire y sangre de la boca a Koga y lo mando lejos, el Uchiha sonrió este poder que le ofreció Orochimaru, miro su mano la cual le dio el golpe a Koga, si con eso pudo golpearlo que pasara si va con Orochimaru, pero después sintió una punzada y las marcas regresaron al sello que tenía en su cuello y su ojo volvía a la normalidad-(así que este es el poder que me hablaba Orochimaru, se está sincronizando con mi cuerpo)-pensaba el emo mientras sonreía, con Koga él estaba recuperándose del golpe mientras observaba al oji negro-(desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte, es cierto que al haber entrenado con Kakashi-san debió ayudarlo, pero es aún más fuerte que cuando peleamos en el hospital, sea lo que sea que le paso tiene que ver con esa marca)-eran los pensamientos del oji azul para después empezar a correr en dirección a Sasuke el cual activo su **_Sharingan_** y también fue corriendo dispuesto a seguir la pelea, los golpes iban y venían hasta que el oji negro le dio un golpe a Koga lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo hasta el final de la cascada, después de eso corrieron hasta una de las estatuas preparando un golpe para el otro pero lograron atrapar ese golpe, pero Sasuke se liberó de seguir sujetando el puño de Koga y de su bolsillo saco un Kunai y aprovecho que Koga no veía de frente y se lo lanzo pero el oji azul logro interceptarlo con otro Kunai, pero Sasuke lo tomo desprevenido y lo lanzo directo al agua pero el oji azul se recuperó y aterrizo sobre el agua. Después el Uchiha realizo sellos de mano y en su mano izquierda apareció el **_Chidori._**

Koga realizo el **_Rasengan_** y se lanzaron contra el otro, el emo atravesó la cascada y siguió sin detenerse hasta que impactaron las técnicas de ambos, la colisión siguió un poco más y esta provocaba casi el sonido de un dragón rugiendo.

Hasta que la colisión seso y se provocó una onda de choque la cual mando a ambos a distintos lados, cada uno logro incorporarse del choque; Sasuke activo su marca de maldición y las marcas negras cubrieron todo su cuerpo y luego realizo sellos de mano- ** _Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu_** –y las llamas fueron directo a Koga que logró esquivarlas pero en un descuido Sasuke logro atraparlo del cuello y en su mano izquierda tenía el Jutsu Raiton del millar de aves, Koga intento liberarse por todos los medio posibles pero el resultado era el mismo-YA ES MUY TARDE KOGA…-grito el peli negro al momento de que el Chidori atravesara el hombro del peli rojo, las gotas de sangre caían al agua.

El cuerpo de Koga que aún era sujetado del cuello, pero la mano derecha de Koga le tomo la muñeca a Sasuke y empezó a apretarla mientras de su cuerpo salía una gran cantidad de energía de color roja con toques azules envolviéndolo y lo lanzo lejos del mientras la energía aun lo rodeaba. Sasuke miraba con intriga esa esa energía que rodeaba al Uzumaki y no sabía si estaba alucinado pero detrás del oji azul vio un gran zorro monstruoso de 9 colas y un caballo con alas a lado del zorro, después vio con gran sorpresa como la herida que le había infringido hace unos momentos se cerraba se curaba y desaparecía como si nunca hubiera pasado; Koga levanto su cabeza, su cabello seguía igual, en su boca le crecieron colmillos, sus marcas en las mejillas se marcaron más, sus ojos seguían siendo azules pero la pupila era rasgada, en sus manos sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en garras-YA TUBE SUFICIENTE QUE RAYOS ERES?-grito el emo viendo al Uzumaki-soy Koga Uzumaki y voy a detenerte Sasuke-y se lanzó en contra de Sasuke, le dio un golpe en el estómago, los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron blancos por la magnitud del golpe que hasta el agua retrocedía a cada golpe que daba el peli rojo, los golpes no solo dolían le ardían, era como si sus puños fueran hechos de fuego. Luego de un combo de 3 golpes al estómago le dio una patada que lo mando lejos. Sasuke salió disparado, pero de pronto el oji azul aprecio en un destello rojo detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda que lo mando a chocar contra una montaña cercana, y frente el apareció Koga sujetándolo del cuello contra la montaña-ahora si te das por vencido-dijo Koga con su voz baja pero esta denotaba seriedad-no-respondió en un susurro el oji negro-por qué haces esto, porque traicionas a la aldea, porque vas directo a Orochimaru-pregunto el oji azul-porque, dime como te sentirías si llegaras a perder a tu familia, y que la persona que hiso que los perdieras fuera tu propio hermano, tu no sabrías lo que se siente tener a una familia y luego perderla-exclamo el oji negro el cual le dio un golpe a Koga mandándolo al agua el cual logro recuperar el equilibrio-al principio de mi vida he estado solo, aunque ahora puedo estar con mis padres, casi siempre me pregunte como sería tener una familia, y te entiendo yo he pasado por la pérdida de Aria, y por el riesgo que estuvo Saori-san hace 3 años, y ahora entiendo lo que es tener una familia, y te diré que si te vas con Orochimaru arruinaras tu vida y no habrá marcha atrás-contesto el peli rojo-por que llegas tan lejos por mí, que no es que me odias-pregunto Sasuke-es cierto que no me agradas, pero eres un compañero de Konoha, y a parte tú no eres así porque hayas querido, las circunstancias te volvieron así, es por eso que te regresare al camino de la luz Sasuke-contesto decidido el Caballero de la luz, al momento de que Sasuke lo mirara sorprendido, pero después su cara reflejo seriedad-es muy tarde Koga, ya no pudo volver atrás, pero si para poder irme tengo que derrotarte eso hare-y Sasuke se lanzó directo a Koga y empezó otro combate de Taijutsu, los golpes del oji azul iban y venían pero todos eran evitados o detenidos, el Uzumaki no entendía el por qué hasta que lo vio, los ojos de Sasuke, el **_Sharingan_** evoluciono, ya no tenían dos Tamoes, ahora eran tres en cada ojo, hasta que Sasuke le dio una gran serie de golpes los cuales, uno al estómago, una patada a la cara y por ultimo una patada ascendente que lo elevo, Sasuke apareció detrás de él y con sus pies sujeto su cintura mientras que con sus brazos sujetaba sus piernas y luego fueron directo al suelo y la cabeza de Koga impacto el suelo, el oji negro salto lejos de ahí y vio como el cuerpo inerte del peli rojo fue al agua y flotaba en esta.

En la mente de Koga Kurama decidió mandarle algo más de su Chakra pero a la vez el Cosmo de Koga salió dándole energía y esta se fusionó con su Chakra, en el exterior Sasuke empezó a sentir una gran cantidad de energía aparecer, fijo su vista en el cuerpo del oji azul y vio cómo su cuerpo era envuelto en un manto burbujeante rojo el cual le empezó a tomar forma alrededor del Uzumaki, garras, orejas y una cola pero algo más y extraño el manto formo detrás de la espalda un par de alas, y el manto era rodeado por un aura de luz, los ojos ahora eran rojos, las marcas se acentuaron más y sus colmillos también crecieron y su cabello se erizo.

En eso Koga se lanzó directo a Sasuke el cual intento predecir los movimientos con su **_Sharingan_** pero esto fue imposible, recibía golpe tras golpe al igual que zarpazos, esos golpes quemaban le provocaban un ardor insoportable era como si estuviera en el fuego mismo. Y entonces realizo sellos de mano- ** _Katon: GouKakyu No Jutsu_** -y las llamas fueron directo a Koga, pero este salió de ellas intacto y abalanzo su brazo que para la sorpresa del Uchiha la mano de Chakra se estiro directo a él y lo sujeto fuertemente para luego lanzarlo contra la montaña, la marca de maldición de Sasuke se activó cubriendo su cuerpo de marcas-lo admito Koga, eres especial, pero-y las marcas empezaron a cubrir todo su cuerpo, y su piel se volvió gris, su cabello creció y se volvió azul, un marca de estrella apareció sobre su nariz y su cornea se volvió negra- **no eres tan especial como yo** \- -(su energía, y esa transformación)-pensó sorprendido el peli rojo-sin importar lo que pase voy a detenerte Sasuke-y se lanzó directo a él y le dio un golpe el cual fue tan fuerte que ambos fueron directo a los pies de una de las estatuas; el Uzumaki se fijó que algo detenía su puño y al ver que era se sorprendió y horrorizo, un ala brotaba de la espalda de Sasuke la cual parecía una mano con una gran cantidad de dedos brotando de ella y esta ala le dio un golpe y lo mando a los pies de la otra estatua.

Cuando se levantó del golpe vio que otra ala aparecía de la espalda de Sasuke y vio como Sasuke ponía una mueca de dolor, pero el también al puso al no sentir su brazo izquierdo el cual ahora estaba inmóvil- **tal parece tu poder también es peligroso no es así, así que, qué tal si terminamos con esta pelea, Koga** -y el Uchiha realizo sellos de mano, mientras el Uzumaki abría la palma de su mano derecha , de la muñeca izquierda de Sasuke aparecieron una gran cantidad de relámpagos- ** _Chidori_** -, en la mano de Koga apareció una esfera parecida al Rasengan solo que esta era de color blanco y este resplandecía- ** _Hikariton: Rasengan_** -.

El Chidori de Sasuke se volvió negro y el sonido dio parecido al lamento de aves, y ambos se lanzaron cada uno volando, Koga con sus alas de Chakra y Sasuke con las alas de la marca de maldición- **KOGA….-** -SASUKE…-exclamaron cada quien el nombre el otro, y los Jutsus chocaron, pero el peli rojo al ver que no resultaría nada incremento más su poder lo cual hiso que el Rasengan de luz ganara contra el Chidori e impactara a Sasuke, el cual al recibir la técnica algo paso, su transformación desapareció al momento de que de su cuerpo una cortina de vapor negro saliera y la marca en su cuello desapareciera, de alguna manera Koga logro retirar la marca de maldición de Sasuke el cual quedó inconsciente después de recibir el Jutsu.

El manto y Chakra desapareció del alrededor de Koga y volvió a la normalidad, pero después casi caía, la batalla fue muy agotadora y tendría problemas para llevarse a Sasuke-Koga-una voz lo llamo y detrás de él vio llegar al a dos personas, a Kakashi y Rin al lugar-hola Rin-sensei, Kakashi-san-les saludo algo cansado el Uzumaki-que paso aquí-pregunto la peli castaña viendo el lugar de la pelea-trate de razonar con Sasuke, pero no hubo alternativa y tuvimos una pelea, no fue nada fácil-en eso fueron al lugar en donde estaba Sasuke, Rin reviso su estado para la fortuna de este no tenía heridas graves solo uno que otro hueso roto, pero Kakashi mostro una cara de sorpresa cuando vio que en el cuello de Sasuke faltaba la marca que Orochimaru le había implantado hace tiempo-(como es posible que desapareciera la marca, lo intentamos con Anko muchas veces pero nunca lo logramos)-pensó el peli plata-será mejor irnos, la misión fue un éxito, y tenemos que tratar las heridas de Koga y Sasuke-opino la oji chocolate recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos y Kakashi tomo a Sasuke y se lo llevo de los hombros.

En el camino se encontraron con un grupo de ANBUS lo cuales tenían a los miembros del escuadrón, algunos con heridas severas, agotamiento de Chakra y otros con heridas menores, pero con ellos también se encontraban los hermanos Sabaku los cuales ayudaron a algunos miembros del escuadrón, pero uno de los ANBUS llevaba a una de los Ninjas del Sonido inconsciente. El grupo ya estaba de regreso en la aldea en la cual en las puertas se encontraban esperando Minato, Kushina, Sakura, Yuna, Subaru y algunos ANBUS-misión cumplida Tou-san-fue lo que dijo el oji azul antes de que el cansancio le ganara y callera inconsciente al suelo-Sochi/Koga/Koga-kun-exclamaron todos al ver caer al peli rojo-llévenlos al hospital a curar sus heridas y a Sasuke manténganlo vigilado-ordeno el Yondaime y los ANBU llevaron a los miembros del escuadrón al hospital.

Un nuevo día llegaba a Konoha y en una habitación se encontraba acostado en una cama el peli rojo Uzumaki, el cual seguía dormido, su cuerpo estaba casi lleno de vendas pero donde había más era en su hombro derecho, en la habitación también se encontraba Yuna la cual no se separaba de su lado ni por un segundo, también se encontraba Subaru y Shikamaru-cuando creen que despierte-pregunto el oji rubí viendo a su amigo acostado e inconsciente-no se sabe, las heridas eran muchas, lo bueno es que se regeneraron gracias al factor curativo Uzumaki, su Chakra está casi lleno, solo sería cuestión de horas o un día-contesto la oji violeta-oh tal vez ahora-dijo el oji azul el cual despertaba y había oído la plática-Koga-kun-exclamo Yuna abrazando muy fuerte al oji azul-Yuna-chan, tal vez mis heridas se curan rápido pero el dolor sigue ahí-dijo adolorido el peli rojo al momento de que la rubia-castaña se separara de el-es bueno ver que estés bien cara de zorro-dijo el peli azul saludando a su amigo y compañero-sí, pero como está el resto del escuadrón, cuando los vi estaban en mal estado- -todos están bien, Kiba tenía una herida en el costado la cual fue tratada, Chouji tenía un desgaste de Chakra, Neji ya fue atendido de su herida en el pecho, y yo solo tuve un dedo roto-informo el Nara-todos tuvimos heridas serias pero tú eres tan perezoso que solo te lastimaste un dedo-dijo divertido el oji azul y también aliviado de que el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran bien, en eso la habitación fue abierta y por ella entraron Minato, Tsunade y Sakura la cual le dio una gran sonrisa al peli rojo y lo abrazo-gracias, gracias Koga por traer de regreso a Sasuke-kun-dicho abrazo solo extraño a Koga y puso enojada a Yuna-este, de nada, después de todo yo cumplo mis promesas y además él es un compañero de Konoha tenía que hacerlo-le contesto el Jinchuriki-si no es molestia tengo que revisarlo-dijo la rubia al momento de que la oji jade saliera del cuarto no sin antes agradecerle al oji azul una vez más, la oji café se acercó al Uzumaki y reviso todas y cada una de sus heridas-valla, tus heridas sanaron completamente- -eso quiere decir que saldré del hospital-pregunto esperanzado, ya que el odiaba estar en los hospitales-no, tendrás que estar un día más aquí descansando-y las esperanzas del oji azul se fueron a los suelos, un día más en ese sitio-Koga es bueno ver que despertarás tu madre ha estado muy preocupada por ti-dijo el rubio al momento de que el peli rojo se rascara la nuca y riera nervioso-perdón pero la pelea que tuve contra Sasuke me dejo muy agotado, jamás creí que se volvería tan fuerte- -hablando de Sasuke que paso en la pelea-y asa el oji azul menor conto todo lo que paso en el valle donde enfrento a Sasuke, no omitió nada de la pelea, cuando termino de contar lo que paso el rubio medito-dices que cuando impactaste a Sasuke con tu Hikariton: Rasengan la marca desapareció- -eso fue lo que me dijeron, no sé cómo paso pero creo tener una ligera idea pero no sé si es acertada- .

Y después de eso el peli rojo recibió visitas de sus compañeros de Generación, del equipo 9, los hermanos Sabaku, ya era tarde y el peli rojo seguía en su cuarto, estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, pero el sonido de una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y afuera se encontraba un gran sapo pero en la cabeza de este se encontraba el Sennin peli blanco Jiraiya-hola muchacho veo que te encuentras mejor- -Ero-Sennin que pasas que quiere- -he decidido tomarte como mi alumno, y nos iremos a un viaje de entrenamiento de 3 años-dijo serio sorprendiendo al Uzumaki.

 **La pelea fue ganada, un viaje se acerca esto y más en el próximo capítulo:** **esto no es un adiós, es una hasta luego y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado mis amigos.**

 **Rockerith: porque a mí me gusto y mucho.**

 **Yo: y dejen les pregunto quieren que cambie la actitud de Sasuke para que sea uno buena onda ósea como al inicio de la serie original tal sea algo arrogante pero no mucho o lo dejo como el emo vengador.**

 **Rockerith: y la encuesta del lemon se cierra y habrá lemon y la chica será Yuna así que esperen y recuerden dejen reviews para dejar sus opiniones y aún sigue la encuesta de que si Yuna se queda como alumna de Tsunade o Sakura.**

 **Ambos: con esto nos despedimos Ja Ne.**


	22. Esto no es un Adiós, es un hasta luego

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Rockerith: hola como están este es otro episodio de su fic favorito El Ninja de la Esperanza y por desgracia Alex no está aquí él está trabajando con su padrino vendiendo gorditas en la calle principal.**

 **Alfonzo: así que para eso estoy aquí, nunca creí que el Baka encontrara trabajo yo siempre creí que se la pasaría acostado en su cuarto y solo salir para comer bañarse y escribir esto ahora le debo dinero a este ya que me gano la apuesta.**

 **Rockerith: ya luego le pagas ahora a contestar los reviews para presentar este capítulo.**

 **Alfonzo: vale solo deja busco la memoria en la que tiene el capítulo.**

 **Y va a mi cuarto ya al entrar encuentra un cuaderno en el cual tengo mis dibujos, y ve en la pared un cuadro del equipo de las Chivas.**

 **Alfonzo: le va a las chivas, que perdedor, pero dibuja bien, esperen que es esto.**

 **Y ve uno de mis dibujos el cual es de mi haciendo la pose de victoria, mientras atrás de mi esta un golpeado Alfonzo tirado en el suelo.**

 **Alfonzo: CUANDO LO VEA LO QUE ESTA DIBUJADO VA A PASAR SOLO QUE SERA EL QUIEN SEA GOLPEADO.**

 **Y Rockerith que estaba detrás le sale una gota anime en la nuca y aun lado de ella ve mi memoria roja y negra.**

 **Rockerith: en lo que Alfonzo se desahoga yo contestare los reviews:**

 **Alexzero: qué bueno que te gustara y tomaremos en cuenta tu opinión con respecto a lo de Sasuke y también tu opinión con lo de Yuna es escuchada.**

 **CCSakuraforever: lo pensara con respecto a Anko aunque sí es seguro que lo haga.**

 **Rockerith: ahora reviews contestados que comience capítulo 22.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.22 Esto no es un Adiós, es un hasta luego.

En el hospital de la aldea de Konoha en un cuarto se encontraba el peli rojo Uzumaki, pero no solo el también en la ventana se encontraba el Sennin pervertido Jiraiya el cual le dijo a Koga hace unos momentos algo que lo dejo sorprendido-que fue lo que dijo- pregunto tratando de estar seguro de lo que escucho, ya que no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de ser entrenado por uno de los legendarios Sennin de Konoha-lo que escuchaste, serás mi alumno e iremos a un viaje de entrenamiento de 3 años para mejorar tus habilidades tanto de Shinobi como tus otras habilidades- -pero porque-pregunto nuevamente-hemos recibido noticias perturbadoras sobre Akatsuki-y a la cabeza del peli rojo le vino el recuerdo de su encuentro con Itachi y Kisame-ellos irán tras los 9 Jinchurikis, es por eso que vamos a entrenar para que puedas defenderte en su contra y también para ir y dar el mensaje a las otras aldeas para que protejan a sus Jinchurikis ya se les fue dado a Iwa solo faltan las demás, aparte si quieren llegar a ti de seguro utilizaran a alguien importante para ti-era el momento de pensar esto, si iba a entrenar no solo se volvería más fuerte, también podría defender tanto a él como a los demás de Akatsuki pero eso quería decir que se iría por 3 años y no vería a sus amigos a sus padres y tampoco a Yuna en un largo tiempo, pero es mejor para poder protegerlos, la decisión fue tomada-acepto el viaje de entrenamiento, no solo para defenderme también para defender a mis seres queridos y cuando ellos lleguen no me rendiré, peleare hasta que esa organización deje de existir Dattebayo-eso solo hiso sonreír al Ganma Sennin no se veían chicos así muy seguido, alguien con esa determinación de seguir adelante, si estaba seguro de algo es que Koga llegaría muy lejos en el futuro.

En eso el peli blanco salto hasta la cabeza del sapo y hablo-en ese caso prepárate, tendremos mucho que hacer, tu entrenamiento comienza pasado mañana, y ten por seguro que no será muy agradable el entrenamiento ya que será como el maltrato. Luego te veo chato- -trato hecho-.

El nuevo día a la aldea y nuestro querido protagonista se encontraba fuera de la cama vistiéndose con su ropa normal, sus pantalones negros, camisa roja con el destello dorado, su chaqueta roja en la parte inferior y negra en las mangas su brazo derecho completamente vendado, y su bandana en la frente, él ya fue dado de alta del hospital ya solo se encontraba pensando en cómo poder despedirse de los demás ya que se iría el día siguiente a un viaje con Ero-Sennin, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al abrirse la puerta del cuarto y por ella entro su madre la cual lo veía con una sonrisa-hola Koga-chan, estás listo para ir a casa- -sí, ya no soporto estar en este lugar un segundo más-su voz sonó algo divertida por el hecho de que no soportaba estar en los hospitales; ya una vez afuera del hospital el dúo madre e hijo iban caminando por las calles de la aldea, ambos hablaban de temas al azar, esos eran muy buenos momentos madre e hijo hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

Al entrar por la puerta algo paso lo cual no se esperaba el peli rojo-SORPRESA-todos sus conocidos se encontraban en la sala de la mansión la cual estaba decorada pareciendo una fiesta, en la sala se encontraban su padre, cada uno de los 12 Novatos menos Sasuke, el equipo 9, los hermanos Sabaku, los Senseis, Ayame, Teuchi, Haku Zabuza, y también la Sennin rubia y Shizune, su novia Yuna, Subaru y Kurotsuchi.

El oji azul estaba sorprendido, porque todos se encontraban en la sala de la mansión y haciendo una fiesta-que está pasando- -es una fiesta de despedida-contesto la rubia-castaña acercándose al Uzumaki-debido a que mañana te iras a entrenar con el viejo pervertido ese, pues quisimos hacer esto para ti-agrego el oji rubí acercándose junto a ellos-esperen como se enteraron de que me iré a entrenar mañana con Ero-Sennin-pregunto sorprendido el de marcas en las mejillas debido a que lograran enterarse que se iría de viaje-Jiraiya-sama le pidió permiso a Yondaime-sama y él nos avisó para despedirnos de ti-contesto la Kunoichi de armas la cual también llego junto a ellos-y se nos ocurrió hacer esta fiesta de despedida-prosiguió Sora-gracias amigos-el sonrió como pudo y comenzaron la fiesta, la cual era en una palabra fantástica, la comida era variada y dieron el platillo favorito de Koga y Subaru Ramen, las charlas con el resto de los demás era geniales-y esa es como conocí a Koga-termino de contra el peli azul a todos el cómo fue que conoció al peli rojo claro que omitió acerca de los dioses y de que a Koga era conocido por Matar a Apsu-así que lo conociste cuando fuiste a enfrentarlo para intentar ganarle y ser el más fuerte-pregunto Chouji sorprendido de que en ese lugar Koga sea considerado el Guerrero más fuerte -y así fue durante 3 años de hecho me sorprende que hasta ahora no haya intentado-pero el Uzumaki no alcanzo a completar lo que iba a decir cuando tuvo que esquivar una patada de Subaru para después lanzarlo a una pared con gran fuerza y dejar inconsciente al peli azul-ya se había tardado en tratar de pelea contigo-murmuro al Caballera de Águila-y yo que me estaba acostumbrando a no recibir los retos de pelea de Subaru-dijo resignado el oji azul, pero en eso la música empezó a sonar y varias parejas fueron al centro de la sala a bailar-me lo permites-pregunto Tenten a Yuna mientras tomaba el hombro de Koga y se lo llevaba a bailar-si claro-contesto un poco malhumorada de que le hayan arrebatado al Caballero de Pegaso cuando ella se lo iba a llevar a bailar, y así siguió el baile, el Chounin peli rojo siguió bailando pero con diferentes chicas debido a que algunas pedían su turno de bailar con él, chicas las cuales se encontraban: Hinata, Temari y Kurotsuchi y cuando acabo el turno de ella la siguiente era la rubia-castaña la cual sonreía porque por fin tendría su baile con su novio y la canción que pusieron en era una lenta la cual daba un aire romántico-me permite esta pieza señorita-dijo cortésmente tomando la mano de la oji violeta-clero caballero-y así comenzó el baile de la pareja, en ese tiempo ambos se veían a los ojos y sonreían mientras recordaban cuando se conocieron, las aventuras que pasaron y el momento en que se confesaron y cuando la canción termino ambos decidieron terminar dándose un beso a lo cual muchos aplaudieron y la pareja se sonrojo-si los tortolos dejaron de bailar, es momento del ultimo numero: karaoke-exclamo el peli azul trayendo una bocina y una máquina con una lista de canciones-no es por decir que no pero, de quien fue idea-pregunto el Jinchuriki-de Subaru-contestaron todos en la sala mientras el mencionado solo sonreía-bueno, quienes se apuntan-y los que se apuntaron a participar fueron: Subaru, Rin y Óbito, Yuna, Sora y Koga los cuales ya escogieron su canción y esperaban su turno y los primeros eran la pareja de Jounin.

-esperemos les guste esta canción se llama Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku, esperemos les guste-y la música empezó a sonar y los Jounin comenzaron a cantar la canción

Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku

Sono mabushii egao ni

hatenai yami karatobidasou

Hold My Hand

Kimi to deatta toki

kodomo no koro taisetsuni

omoi teitta basho omoide

ashitanda

Boku to odotte kurenaika

hikari to kage no Winding Road

imademo aitsu ni muchuu nano?

Sukoshidake furimukitaku naru

youna tokimo arukedo

ai to yuuki to hokori omotte tatakau yo

Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku

kono houshii no kibou no kakera

kito daremoga eien no ten ni iretai

Zen Zen kinishinai furishitemo

hora kimi ni koi shiteru

Hatenai yami karatobidasou

Hold Your Hand

Okotta kao mo tsukareteru

kimi mo suki da kedo anna ni

tobashite ikite daijoubu kana to omou

Boku wa nanigenai shigusani

furimawasareteru Sea Side Blue

sore demo aitsu ni muchuu nano?

Motto kikitai dotoga atta noni

futari no kawai ga kuruma no

oto ni habamatete tourini mau yo

Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku

jibun demo fushigii nan dakedo

nani ka aruto sugu ni kimi ni

denwa shitaku naru

Zen Zen ki no nai furishitemo

kekkyoku kimi no koto dake mite itta

umi no kanata e tobi dasou yo

Hold My Hand.

Cuando terminaron recibieron aplausos y fueron a tomar asiento esperando el siguiente la cual era el intrépido Subaru-espero están listos aquí comienzo yo.(N.A: esta canción es el 3er opening de Saint Seiya Omega)

Hikari naki meikyuu demo ga ite samayou shounen yo

Kanjirunda tamashii no sakebi wo Cosmos ga kimi wo yondeiru

Kizu wo otte kodoku wo shiri

Yatto wakaru kizuna no imi

Kageri aru hitomi no naka no mayoi keshite moete

Tachiagatte Soldier

Tachimukatte Future

Seotta sadame wo ai to yobu nara

Sasaeatte Soldier

Kaze ni natte Future

Arata na omega no shinwa ga ima hajimaru

Nayamu yori ugokidase koko kara ashita ga kawatteku

Kakedasunda Pegasus no you ni tobitatsu toki ga yatte kita

Kako no jibun taoshite yuke

Ima wo ikite tsuyoku susume

Utsumuita hitomi wo agete kimi wa asu no yuusha

Moeagatte Soldier

Kakeagatte Future

Ima koso kibou wo tomoshite hashire

Shinjiatte Soldier

Tsukamitotte Future

Mada minu kagayaku mirai he saa tabidatte

Tachiagatte Soldier

Tachimukatte Future

Seotta sadame wo ai to yobu nara

Moeagatte Soldier

Kakeagatte Future

Ima koso sono te ni hikari kakage

Tachiagatte Soldier

Tachimukatte Future

Seotta sadame wo ai to yobu kara

Sasaeatte Soldier

Kaze ni natte Future

Arata na omega no shinwa ga ima hajimaru

-gracias-y se fue a sentar y aplaudieron todos Subaru no cantaba nada mal eso tenían que admitirlo, el siguiente turno fue de Sora el cual solo se presentó y la música empezó a sonar.

YOU ARE MY FRIEND

aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?

yOU ARE MY DREAM

aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LOST FRIEND

whoa, ima tabidatsu yo!

EVERy DAY, koro saki no SHINE de

I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE

kore de miosame no FUN DAYS

TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON

I'LL GO THE DISTANCE

mihatteru sora SO FULL

norikonda STARTING

ore ga saiko no POWER, FULL TILT!

YOU ARE MY FRIEND

aa, ano hino yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?

YOU ARE MY DREAM

aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LOST FRIEND

whoa,ima tabidatsu yo!

THANK YOU MY FRIEND

aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeteru kara

YOU ARE MY DREAM

aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY

whoa, THE DISTANCE!

Y así como empezó salió sin decir nada solo que le dirigió una mirada a Subaru y le dijo-soy mejor que tu-si ya lo veremos, pero solo faltan Koga y Yuna quien pasara-dijo el oji rubí a lo cual la pareja converso un poco y con el clásico las damas primero la siguiente fue la oji violeta menor-esta canción, quisiera dedicártela a ti Koga-kun-eso sorprendió al Uzumaki (Chikyuugi completo versión japonés)

Namida yori mo yasashii uta wo

kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo...

Sekai wa sonnanimo

kantanni kawaruto wa omowanaikedou

shizukani yami wo tokashitte

aruite aruite mi wo tomou

yuukuri demo chikazukeru nara

yume no kakera, daisuki na hito

omoi egaita ai no katachi wa

zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Akirameru wake wo hanasu yori mo

dekirukoto wo kazoeru hou ga iiyone

tsumazuku koto mo atte furikaesouni natte

soredemo soredemo mo kimetanda

Anata no tameni dekiru koto nante

aishita koto nai kamo shirenai

demo soredemo fureteitaiyo

kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo

yuukuri demo chikazukeru nara

yume no kakera, daisuki na hito

omoi egaita ai no katachi wa

zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Kuru kuru mawaru

chikyuugi kuru kuru kawaru

jikan sekai no hate ni

ai wo yorokobi yoseru ni

yume wo...

yuukuri demo chikazukeru nara

yume no kakera, daisuki na hito

omoi egaita ai no katachi wa

zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Lalalalalala...

Namida yori mo yasashii uta wo

kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo...

Cuando termino de cantar pudo ver como Koga sonreía al haber escuchado cantar a su novia esa canción dedicada a él, y algunos también sonrieron y hasta aplaudieron por la canción que le dedico Yuna a Koga y el peli rojos e acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo acompañado de un beso-gracias Yuna-chan- -no hay de que, te la merecías-y así estuvieron unos segundos más hasta que se separaron y la rubia-castaña fuera a sentarse y el Jinchuriki decidiera cantar-espero les guste esta canción-(New Myth Omega completo japonés)

Moyase kokoro ni nemuru kosumo

Hashire! Kibou ni michita asu he

Nando taoretemo ii

Mata tachiagereba ii

Kiseki wa

Matsu dake ja

Okoranai kara

Koero kinou no yowai jibun wo

Tsukame! Ginga ni ukabu yume wo

Makeruna

Kakenukeru shounentachi wa

Yumemita basho he massugu ni

Susume

Pegasasu no

Tsubasa de

Saint Seiya

Atsuku moeta kokoro

Yuzurenai mirai wo shinjite

Saint Seiya

Tachidomaranai akiramenai yuusha yo

ω（Omega）mezashite saa tatakae

Mamore! Hikari no moto ni sekai wo

Haruka sankuchuari no kanata he

Furikaeru koto wa nai

[ dake mite yukeba ii

Kienai jounetsu ga mune ni aru kara

Chikae onore no seiza ni daite

Todoke shinjita sora no mukou he

Fumidase! Sono te ni kakeru ryuusei ga

Terashita basho he ima sugu ni

Susume pegasasu no kurosu de

Saint Seiya

Atsuku hibiku kodou

Jibun dake no kosumo moyashite

Saint Seiya

Tachidomaranai akiramenai yuusha yo asu ni mukatte

Saa tobidase

Yeah! Ieah! Ima da breaking down

Densetsu wo otte toki wo megutte kioku kakasuna

Hikari ga terashita sore wa gensou no you na story

Fly higher get over fly higher get over

Just break it down

Saint Seiya atsuku moeta kokoro

Yuzurenai mirai wo shinjite

Saint Seiya tachidomaranai akiramenai yuusha yo

ω（Omega）mezashite

Saa tatakae

Cuando termino muchos aplausos le dieron y uno que otro silbido y algunas chicas lo veían con los ojos brillosos como si estuvieran viendo a una estrella, cosa la cual lo incomodaba ya que no estaba tan acostumbrado a tanta atención-es mejor que nosotros-dijeron el peli azul y el peli gris-Koga-chan tienes una gran voz-dijo la peli roja-es mejor que Haruto-dijo la oji violeta menor.

Y así siguió todo hasta que ya era muy tarde y todos se fueron a sus casas mientras los que habitaban la mansión se quedaron a limpiar la sala cosa la cual lograron en poco tiempo gracias al **_Kage Bushing No Jutsu_** con el cual crearon clones que les ayudaran a limpiar. Ya una vez limpia la sala fueron a sus habitaciones-hasta mañana Koga-chan, Yuna-chan, Subaru-dijo la peli roja entrando a su cuarto junto con su esposo-hasta mañana Kushina-san, Yondaime-san, Koga, Yuna-y el peli azul entro también a su cuarto-hasta mañana-dijeron ambos Caballeros, al entrar Koga estaba a punto de cambiarse de ropa de no ser porque una mano de la oji violeta lo detuvo-que pasa Yuna-chan-y la rubia-castaña lo empezó a besar mientras que aunque sorprendido correspondió el beso.

al separarse el oji azul pudo notar que su novia estaba muy sonrojada; luego ella lo abrazo del cuello mientras acercaba su boca a su oído-Koga-kun, mañana te iras y no nos veremos en 3 años, por eso quisiera que esta noche fuera especial-y lo volvió a besar mientras le quitaba su chaqueta al momento de que Koga reaccionara y la detuviera-pero Yuna-chan no deberíamos, no es que no quiera, pero es que no sé si estemos listos para eso y a parte no quisiera lastimarte ya que la 1era vez de una chica es algo doloroso-dijo nervioso el oji azul al momento de que la rubia le sonriera-estoy segura de este Koga-kun, siempre he esperado al indicado y ese has sido tú, cuando nos conocimos hace 3 años en Palaestra al principio creí que eras solo un chico tonto el cual no tenía idea de nada acerca de ser un Caballero, pero con el tiempo vi que tu poseías todas las cualidades de uno, ya que sin importar lo que pasara tu seguías adelante, y además no importaba si perdías la vida tu seguirías luchando para proteger a Athena y a tus amigos, eso hiso que me enamorara de ti-el Uzumaki solo podía escuchar todo mientras sonreía y la abrazaba-sabes también me fui enamorando de ti desde que te conocí, ambos pasamos por casos similares, y ambos hemos salido adelante sin importar como estuvieran las cosas, por eso y más te puedo decir que estaba, estoy y estaré enamorado de ti hasta que mi Cosmo deje de arder-y así se volvieron a besar mientras se despojaban de sus ropas hasta que el peli rojo solo estaba en bóxer y con su brazo derecho aun vendado y la rubia-castaña en un brasier blanco y una pataleta también blanca.

(N.A: si quieren escuchen la canción You Be in My Heart mientras lee o cualquier canción romántica que gusten)

Ambos se acostaron en la cama abrazados mientras las manos de cada uno recorrían en cuerpo del otro, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire y la ropa interior también fue despojada de sus cuerpos; ambos jóvenes se encontraban desnudos viendo el cuerpo del otro, el Caballero de la Luz no dejaba de apreciar el cuerpo de su novia, el cual con la luz de la luna parecía darle un aspecto divino como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera un ángel o una diosa, mientras que la Guerrera del viento estaba sonrojada jamás creyó ver así el cuerpo del joven portador de la armadura de Pegaso; Koga empezó a besar el cuello de Yuna mientras ella soltaba suaves gemidos por la sensación de sentir los labios de Koga en su cuello, pero después soltó un gemido más fuerte debido a que la mano izquierda delo Uzumaki estaba estimulando su entrada con delicadeza. Koga siguió con ese labor hasta que Yuna no lo soporto más y estallo en un orgasmo, después de eso se acomodó sobre ella mientras su miembro se rozaba contra la entrada húmeda de la oji violeta-si te duele no dudes en decírmelo- -no te preocupes, sé que serás gentil-le contesto con una sonrisa mientras lo esperaba mientras ambos entrelazaban sus manos y lo sintió, el oji azul estaba entrando poco a poco mientras ella gemía hasta que lo sintió la barrera, esa barrera la cual separaba a Yuna de una Niña a una Mujer, la rubia-castaña no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor al sentir que la barrera era rota poco a poco hasta que fue parte de la historia al igual que su virginidad, ella lloraba pero no de dolor aunque lo estuviera sintiendo, ella lloraba de felicidad ya que por fin era uno con el chico que amaba, después de 3 años de relación por fin daban este paso y la llenaba de dicha. El dolor iba despareciendo dando paso al placer cosa la cual provoco un gemido de Yuna cosa la cual dio el indicativo a Koga de seguir saliendo y entrando en ella con calma hasta que tomaron el ritmo y fueron acelerando hasta que las embestidas eran rápidas y certeras provocando placer en ambos hasta que sintieron que estaban llegando al final-Koga-kun, no creo poder aguantar más-decía perdida en el placer mientas abrazaba fuertemente al Jinchuriki con fuerza-yo tampoco Yuna-chan, creo poder aguantar más tiempo-y asa siguieron has que-Koga-kun/Yuna-chan-exclamaron ambos cuando Koga se vacío dentro de Yuna y esta sentía algo espeso llenarla.

Él se desplomo a un lado de ella agotado era su primera vez y no tenía tanta experiencia en eso. Yuna se puso a un lado del mientras ponía su cabeza en su pecho y ambos se tapaban con una manta-te amo Yuna-chan-también te amo Koga-kun-y ambos se dieron el último beso de la noche y cayeron dormidos.

El día de la partida del Uzumaki había llegado y este se encontraba en las puertas de la aldea junto con el Ganma Sennin, pero también se encontraban en el lugar Kushina, Yuna y también los hermanos Sabaku ya que también se iban de regreso a Suna, Tenten y Kurotsuchi-te lo advierto Ero-Jiraiya, perviertes a mi Sochi y la paliza que te dio Tsunade-sensei no será nada comparado a lo que are yo, entendido-el peli blanco solo asintió con su rostro pálido por la amenaza de la peli roja-tal parece es momento de irme, pero recuerden esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego-dijo el peli rojo despidiéndose, pero antes de eso fue besado no solo por Yuna también por Kurotsuchi aunque de ella se lo esperaba estaban comprometidos pero también fue besado Tenten y Temari cosa la cual lo dejo impactado, mientras que Yuna y Kurotsuchi emanaban algo de instinto asesino, Jiraiya escribía como loco en su libreta y Kushina sorprendida, al igual que Kankuro pero Gaara solo estaba como siempre mientras sonreía ya que solo confiaría en Koga para que fuera novio de su hermana. Después de eso el peli rojo tenía su rostro del mismo color que su cabello pero fue sacado de su estado de shock por la voz de Jiraiya-ya es hora de irnos muchacho- -claro Ero-Sennin-y así ambos se fueron de la aldea a la cual volverían dentro de 3 años, mientras los demás iban a entrenar ya que ellos no se quedarían sin hacer nada este tiempo, le demostrarían que ellos también mejorarían.

El oji azul caminaba cada vez más lejos de Konoha junto al Sennin, y algo dentro de él le decía que después de esos 3 años las aventuras regresarían y mejor que nunca-(solo esperen 3 años, y el Ninja de la Esperanza volverá de regreso Konoha)-y se perdieron en el horizonte.

 **El viaje ha comenzado, que pasara después de 3 años de entrenamiento, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo:** **El Ninja de la Esperanza Vuelve a Casa, el Regreso de Koga y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Rockerith: y con esto termina el capítulo, esperemos y les haya gustado y el Lemon era la primera vez que Alex escribía uno, pero el espera que les gustara.**

 **Alfonzo: y luego dice que no es un pervertido y escribe uno.**

 **Rockerith: l pudo escribir uno pero no lo hiso con cara de pervertido y también siendo tan explícito sin querer ofender a otros autores y recuerden dejen reviews con sus opiniones y también en ideas para el fic.**

 **Ambos: Ja Ne.**


	23. El Ninja de la Esperanza Vuelve a Casa,

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola que tal amigos lamento no haber presentado el capítulo la vez anterior pero estaba trabajando.**

 **Rockerith: si es bueno que trabajes, para así ganar tu propio dinero para no tener que estarlo pidiendo.**

 **Yo: y también para que mi abuela no me siga molestando con lo de que consiga un empleo para no estar sin hacer nada y para ganarle la apuesta a Alfonzo.**

 **Mi amiga tuvo una gota en la nuca por lo que dije mientras me miraba con un tic en el ojo y suspiro, Alfonzo tenía razón una de las razones por las cuales conseguí trabajo era por ganar esa apuesta.**

 **Rockerith: dejemos eso de lado y contestemos los reviews del capítulo anterior Alex.**

 **Yo: de acuerdo:**

 **Alexzero: con respecto al lemon era el primero que escribía en mi vida, lo de las canciones como no 2 eran de Saint Seiya, una de Naruto Shippuden y la otra de la gran Serie de Dragon Ball GT y con respecto a la otra técnica si la aprenderá durante ese tiempo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: lo de la marca estoy pensando en que momento podría quitársela, el lemon pues tal y como dije el primero que escribo y además yo no soy un pervertido como para escribir uno tan explícito claro sin querer ofender a otros escritores y las canciones solo saco lo mejor pero mis favoritas son New Myth Omega y Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku.**

 **Rockerith: reviews contestados nada que nos impida el subir el capítulo así que Alex podrías subirlo quiero saber que pasa ahora.**

 **Yo: de acuerdo y sin más a subir capítulo 23.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.23 El Ninja de la Esperanza Vuelve a Casa, el Regreso de Koga.

Han pasado 3 años desde que nuestro protagonista Caballero de Pegaso, Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune se había ido a un viaje de entrenamiento junto al Ganma Sennin Jiraiya para mejorar sus habilidades por el pequeño gran problema de Akatsuki los cuales estaba en busca de los 9 Bijuus.

Pero en estos momentos en los bosques cerca de la aldea una silueta paso rápido por unos arbustos siendo perseguido por otras 3 siluetas las cuales iban directo a la aldea-va directo a la aldea-dijo una de las siluetas, corrieron por casi todos lados persiguiendo sea a lo que sea que perseguían y provocaba un gran desastre hasta que lograron acorralarlo en un callejón-tenemos al objetivo acorralado-dijo una voz femenina-rápido que se nos va a escapar-dijo otra voz la cual era de un chico, en eso desde arriba del callejón alguien salto-no hay problema-y callo atrapando al objetivo el cual era un ¿Gato?-Konohamaru-dijeron ambas voces las cuales les pertenecían a Moegi y Udon, Moegi ahora vestía unas sandalias rojas, un pantalón rosa con el porta Kunai atado a la pierna izquierda, tenía una blusa sin mangas roja y su bandana de Konoha en su frente su cabello seguía igual, Udon él no había cambiado mucho tenía sus mismas ropas solo que un poco más grandes para que le quedaran y la bandana igual en su frente-atrape a este travieso-fue lo divo por Konohamaru él tenía sandalias negras la cuales le llegaban más allá del tobillo, un pantalón gris, una chaqueta verde pálido con negro en la parte superior la cual estaba arremangada de las mangas y tenía vendados sus brazos desde las muñecas hasta el antebrazo también tenía su bandana Ninja en la frente y su cabello era un poco más corto, el gato estaba luchando por soltarse de los brazos de Konohamaru a lo que Udon observaba al Gato-un moño en la oreja derecha, no hay duda de que es Tora-y si ese gato seguía escapándose, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara seguiría escapando a lo que la peli naranja uso su intercomunicador-Ebizu-sensei, tenemos al objetivo, tenemos en nuestro poder a Tora-el peli negro no paraba de reirá por el éxito de su misión pero en eso el gato empezó a arañarle la cara a lo que pudo soltar un gran grito que fue escuchado por todo Konoha.

-ay gracias al cielo que estas aquí con mama mi pequeña Tora-en estos momentos estamos en el salón de misiones en la torre Hokage, donde en dicho Salón se encontraba el equipo Konohamaru junto con su sensei Ebizu, la esposa del Feudal la cual abrazaba de manera fuete al gato del demonio, y también se encontraban Iruka y el Yondaime-tenía miedo de que murieras, en donde estabas bribona-seguí diciendo la esposa del feudal mientras seguía abrazando así de fuerte a Tora-con una guacamaya así de dueña igualmente habría escapado-murmuro el peli negro el cual se encontraba con toda la cara aruñada por el gato, en eso la esposa del Feudal pago la misión y se fue con el gato en brazos, en eso el Jounin de lentes hablo a su equipo-saben cuánto estuvieron haya afuera, solo era una misión de recuperar a un gato- -si pero, Sensei ese gato no es normal, es más rápido que un rayo-dijo Udon-si gasta parece como si antes ya hubiera escapado-agrego Moegi-no quiero oír excusas una misión así requiere velocidad y precisión, así que no hace falta hablar, les falta habilidad-en eso el Sarutobi lo encaro-y como espera que mejoremos si nos dan estas misiones patéticas, Iruka-sensei no cree poder darnos una mejor misión- -lo siento Konohamaru, pero las misiones están organizadas en distintos rangos y por ser Gennin no se les puede dar más que misiones de rango D-le contesto el Chounin de la cicatriz-no es justo, si así siguen las cosas no podré volverme el Rukodaime Hokage-se quejó el Sarutobi-un momento el Rukodaime, que pasa con el Godaime-pregunto Minato extrañado de que Konohamaru dijera que tendría el sexto puesto-ese sin dudarlo lo será Koga Oni-san-y todos en el salón se sorprendieron de tal fe que le tenía el peli negro al peli rojo. Más tarde fuera de la torre Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon iban directo a las calles de Konoha-oigan y hablando de Koga-comenzó la plática el Gennin de anteojos-me pregunto dónde estará-dijo la peli naranja, a lo que el oji negro sonrió-estoy seguro de que se convertirá en un grandioso Shinobi, yo creo en Koga oni-san 100%-y así siguió su plática mientras que en la oficina de Minato-(espero estés haciendo grandes cosas haya afuera Koga)-eran los pensamientos del oji azul mientas veía una foto de antes de que se marchara su hijo a entrenar en al cual salían el, Kushina la cual abrazaba al sonriente peli rojo Uzumaki, a Subaru el cual tenía el puño con el pulgar hacia arriba y Yuna la cual también sonreía-(espero regreses pronto ya que han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste a entrenar con Jiraiya-sensei)-.

Mientras que a las afueras se pueden ver a 2 personas ir caminando hacia Konoha, la primera era un hombre de cabellera blanca larga, tenía un kimono de color rojo al igual que sus sandalias de madera, un pantalón verde, un pergamino en la espalda y una bandana con una placa de metal con el Kanji de aceite y dos líneas rojas en su rostro, la última persona era un chico de cabello rojo algo alborotado con dos mechones saliendo de ambos lados de su rostro, tenía ojos azules y su vestimenta era de un pantalón negro con un porta Kunai en la pierna derecha, unas sandalias de color azules, una camisa de color roja y una chaqueta de color negra abierta con rojo en los bordes de cuello alto y un remolino de color ojo en la espalda y un destello de luz en el hombro derecho de la chaqueta y sus mangas estaban arremangadas hasta los antebrazos, su brazo derecho estaba completamente vendado y el izquierdo un guante el cual llegaba hasta su antebrazo con broches de color rojo (como los de Menma en Road to Ninja) , una bandana de color negro en su frente con el símbolo de Konoha y un cristal de color azul cielo colgando en su cuello- Koga, espero estés listo que estamos por llegar-informo el peli blanco al a lo cual asintió. Los Chounin Izumo y Kotetsu estaban aburridos en su puesto de vigilancia sin nada que hacer, pero en eso ven pasar a las 2 personas por las puertas de Konoha primero se sorprendieron ya que había pasado 3 años desde la última vez que los vieron pero después sonrieron-oye, acaso es quien creo que es- -si sin duda alguna es el-en otra parte de la aldea dos chicas una de cabello rubio-castaño, de ojos violetas, la cual vestía de unas sandalias negras, unos pantalones amarillos y un vestido azul corto, y unos guantes de color negros y tenía su bandana en su cuello la cual cubría un cristal de color rosa, y la otra era una peli rosa de ojos jade, también tenía sandalias de color negras, un short de color negro que le llagaba a medio muslo, un vestido de color rojo corto, un cinturón grande de color negro en la cintura y su bandana en la cabeza-oigan Sakura, Yuna-ambas voltearon a ver quién las llamaba y vieron que era el equipo Konohamaru acercándose corriendo a ellas-ha hola Konohamaru-dijo la oji violeta-hacia donde se dirigen- -a la puerta principal, a recoger el registro matutino que nos encargó Yondaime-sama-contesto al oji jade la cual sonrió-quieren venir-pregunto la rubia-castaña-claro- y en otra parte Koga y Jiraiya caminaban por las calles de Konoha-han pasado 3 años desde que me fui de aquí, me pregunto qué tanto habrá pasado mientras no estaba-pregunto el oji azul-, mientras que con los otros-y entonces ese gato empezó a arañarme la cara-se quejó el Sarutobi-si también pasamos por eso, aunque los que fueron arañados eran Subaru y Koga-kun- dijo Yuna recordando eso días-si lo mismo pasaba con nosotros-reconoció la peli rosa recordando al gato del demonio-y por cierto han recibido alguna noticia de Koga oni-san-pregunto el peli negro con sus brazos en la nuca-no nada por el momento a excepción de que deberían de estar por volver pronto-contesto la caballera de Águila-que mal yo ya esperaba mostrarle lo mucho que he mejorado-y llegaron a la puerta principal y al llegar al puesto de Izumo y Kotetsu-hola como están- -estamos bien, pero adivinen que-dijo el Chounin vendado-alguien está de regreso después de tanto tiempo-y Yuna supo a que se referían y rápido giro su cabeza hacia la aldea-no me digan que-y salió corriendo a buscar a Koga el cual logro encontrar al ver una cabellera de color rojo-KOGA-KUN-grito llamando la atención del oji azul el cual a voltearse se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a su novia oji violeta para después sonreír e ir directo a ella la cual también sonrió al ver que era el peli rojo Uzumaki del que se enamoró y fue corriendo abrazarlo, en eso también llegaron la peli rosa y Konohamaru y su equipo-si es el-dijo el Sarutobi sonriendo de ver a su figura de hermano mayor mientras este abrazaba a Yuna–oigan tortolos, tenemos que ir a informar a Minato de nuestro regreso y también de la unión de Shizuka a Konoha-exclamo el Ganma Sennin mientras la pareja se separaba y todos asentían he iban a la torre Hokage la cual al llegar ya estaba cerca de la oficina cuando de pronto alguien choca contra el peli rojo y este se inclina para levantarla la cual resulta ser una niña de 3 años-déjame ayudarte pequeña-y al levantarla la niña levanto su mirada y el chico se quedó sorprendido ya que la pequeña tenía el cabello de un color rubio como el sol el cual estaba atado en dos coletas, sus ojos eran de color azul como los de Koga y también tenía 3 marcas en cada mejilla como él y la pequeña tenía un vestido de color naranja, pero la sorpresa del chico termino cuando se escuchó un grito de alguien-NARUKO-CHAN-y esa alguien era Kushina la cual tenía no había cambiado nada seguía igual-Kaa-san/Kaa-chan-dijeron el peli rojo y la rubia mientras Koga veía sorprendido a Naruko una vez más, en eso la peli roja nota al peli rojo-KOGA-CHAN-y se lanzó a abrasarlo-si también te extrañe Kaa-san-dijo el Uzumaki devolviendo el abrazo-oye Kaa-chan, quien es el-pregunto la pequeña rubia viendo a Koga con sus ojos azules-Naruko-chan, él es tu hermano mayor Koga-le contesto sonriente mientras el ambos se veían y después la rubia se lanzó al oji azul abrazándolo-Aniki-exclamo feliz mientras el Jinchuriki devolvía el abrazo de su hermanita mientras veía a su madre pidiendo una explicación-bueno Koga-kun el tiempo que tú no estuviste, tus padres volvieron a tener una hija y esa fue Naruko-chan-le explico la rubia-castaña mientras el oji azul entendía todo y después de eso fueron a la oficina de Minato aun con Naruko abrazando a Koga, cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta y recibieron un entre y entraron y cuando el rubio vio al peli rojo sonrió al ver a su hijo después de 3 años-es bueno ver que hayan regresado-dijo el oji azul mayor-y espero que su entrenamiento haya sido fructífero- -que creías Minato que regresaríamos sin ningún resultado-dijo burlón el peli blanco al momento d que el oji azul menor sonriera como él sabe-misión cumplida Tou-san- -me alegra escuchar eso, ahora quisiera que mostraras tus avances-eso extraño al Uzumaki-justo ahora?- -hay algunos que quieren enfrentarte, no les he dado misiones en un tiempo espetando estar listos para este momento, tus oponentes son-y en eso alguien toca la puerta-adelante-y por ella entran 3 personas, una es un chico con cabello negro en atado en forma de piña de ojos negros y tenía un traje color negro que tenía la placa de Konoha en el brazo izquierdo con un chaleco verde este era Shikamaru Nara, la otra era una mujer de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y estaba llevando una camiseta de color lavanda sin mangas sobre una camisa de rejilla, una minifalda de color azul marino, medias de rejilla en las piernas y guantes negros sin dedos y un abanico gigante en la espalda y una bandana de Suna en el cuello ella era Temari no Sabaku, y la última era un chico de cabello azul largo y algo salvaje el cual llegaba hasta la espalda de ojos rojos, llevaba unas sandalias de color negro, al igual que un pantalón Negro Jounin atado en los tobillos, un camisa azul oscuro y una chaqueta de color azul con negro abierta arremangada de los brazos hasta los codos y con vedas en los brazos con unos guantes en las manos con una placa de metal y una bandana de Konoha en su brazo derecho este era Subaru-hola –saludo el Nara con su tono de pereza de siempre-oigan Shikamaru, Temari, Subaru, miren que nos trajo el viento-dijo la oji jade mientras señalaba al peli rojo el cual sonrió al ver de nuevo a sus amigos aunque se sonrojo cuando recordó el cómo fue besado por la hermana de Gaara el día que se fue, pero los 3 tuvieron diferentes reacciones, Shikamaru sorpresa de volver a ver a su problemático compañero, Subaru alegre de que su amigo y rival a vencer regresara para pelear y la rubia alegría de ver de nuevo al chico del que se enamoró aunque también se sonrojo al recordar el beso-Koga, eres tú que bueno que regresaras-dijo el oji rubí-hola Subaru, Shikamaru y Temari-chan si es bueno estar de regreso-dijo sonriente el oji azul pero en eso recordó algo-esperen ustedes son mis oponentes- -oponentes, de que hablas nosotros solo estamos aquí para dar el papeleo de los exámenes Chounin-dijo el N ara señalándose a él, Temari y Subaru-aunque si quieres que sea tu oponente con gusto dime en donde y cuando la pelea-dijo el peli azul sacando gotas en la nuca de todos los presentes tal parece nunca dejaría ese objetivo de derrotar al Koga-tu nunca te rindes no es así Subaru-dijo divertida la oji violeta menor y todos rieron por eso mientras el oji rubí se sentía ofendido-ya lo verán un día derrotare a Koga y seré el más fuerte- -Koga, tus oponentes están allí afuera-dijo señalando una ventana, extrañado el oji azul menor fue a ella y la abrió y asomo su cabeza-valla has crecido mucho Koga- -y debo admitir que ese cambio de vestimenta te queda bien-y se fijó bien y se sorprendió al ver a Óbito y Kakashi los cuales le sonreían el Uchiha con la boca y el Hatake con el ojo visible-óbito-sensei Kakashi-san-dijo sonriente saltando por la ventana y yendo hacia ellos-no han cambiado nada he de admitirlo-y en eso recordó algo-por cierto le tengo un regalo para usted Kakashi-san-y de su bolsillo saco un libro de pastas verde agua y se lo dio al peli plata-no puede ser-dijo impactado-es el nuevo libro de Ero-Sennin el me obligo a leerlo, en mi opinión en aburrido y de pervertidos, pero como a usted le gustan decidí regalárselo-y el Sennin en la habitación lo escucho y puso una mueca-(insolente, pero no puedes pedirle a un chico que aprecie la buena literatura, y más si este es el hijo de Kushina)-pensaba el peli blanco al momento de sentir un instinto asesino detrás de él y al voltearse vio a unas furiosas Kunoichis-que lo obligaste a leer esa porquería-dijeron ellas al momento de que el cabello de Kushina formara 9 mechones y el de Yuna formara unas alas mientras Temari se preparaba para usar su abanico-este, chicas ustedes no golpearían a alguien que usa lentes-pregunto el peli blanco al momento de sacar unos lentes y ponérselos, pero de nada sirvió ya que recibió un golpe de las cadenas de Kushina y dos corrientes de viento cortante de Yuna y Temari que lo dejo salir volando, mientras los hombres lo veían y unos tuvieron miedo y prometieron no hacer enfadar a una mujer pero Koga y Minato-(si sabes que no te conviene porque lo haces Ero-Sennin-Jiraiya-sensei)-eran sus pensamientos-así que ustedes son mis oponentes -volvió a preguntar al momento de que ambos Jounin asintieran-si pero-dijo el peli plata-no solo serás tú, también serán Yuna, Subaru-dijo el Uchiha-Sakura, Sora y Sasuke-completo Kakashi sorprendiendo no solo a los nombrados sino también a Koga de que Sasuke aun sea un Ninja-debido a que queremos hacer esto como los antiguos equipos 1 también porque queremos ver los avances de los demás sobre todo de Sakura y Yuna siendo estudiantes de Tsunade-sama- eso sorprendió a Koga Yuna y Sakura estudiantes de la Tsunade Baa-chan pero luego algo le vino a la cabeza-en ese caso solo faltaría Rin-sensei-dijo el peli rojo, pero en eso óbito rio un poco-lo siento Koga, pero debido a que Rin-chan se retiró del programa Shinobi por un tiempo no podrá hacer esta prueba con nosotros-el oji azul menor se quedó pensando porque Rin-sensei saldría del programa Shinobi, bueno luego preguntaría-así que naturalmente pondríamos la prueba en este momento pero como acabas de llegar debes estar algo cansado por el viaje-dijo el peli palta dejando extrañado a todos-pero n o estoy cansa…-pero Kakashi ya había desaparecido en una bola de humo-de seguro lo hiso para poder leer ese libro-dijo Óbito-y sigo sin entender cómo es posible que le guste esa basura de literatura-agrego el Caballero de Pegaso.

Paso el tiempo y ahora se ve a los demás caminado por las calles de Konoha-a decir verdad me sorprende que Sasuke aun sea Ninja, no digo que lo saquen del programa pero, creí que lo harían por lo que hiso-dijo el Uzumaki con sus brazos en la nuca mientras recordaba su pelea contra el en el Valle-si igual me sorprendió, pero no hay que discutir ordenes, y más si tu madre te lo dice-dijo el oji rubí al momento de ver a la peli roja la cual lo veía con el ceño fruncido-por cierto, como le ido a los demás- -pues ya son todos Chounin, menos Neji, Kankuro y yo, ya que ellos somos Jounin-contesto la rubia de Suna poniéndose a un lado de el-así que ya Sakura, Sora y Sasuke son Chounin-volvió a preguntar-sí, pero a Sasuke se le tubo vigilado por un tiempo, y déjame decirte que fue cambiando con el tiempo, su arrogancia bajo mucho aunque sigue siendo arrogante-le contesto Shikamaru-ah…. Y Gaara-. En eso nos vamos directo a Suna en la cual en la torre del Kazekage se veía una silueta parada en el techo-Kazekage-sama, la reunión está por comenzar-dijo un Shinobi de Suna arrodillándose, el Kazekage era Gaara no Sabaku, el cual tenía puesta una túnica blanca con azul-voy para allá-dijo el peli rojo yendo al salón de reunión, de regreso a Konoha Koga sonreía ampliamente-ya veo, así que sigua mi consejo y llegó lejos como para ser el Kazekage, me alegro por el- -si desde que pelearon y le diste ese consejo, cambio mucho y todos empezaron a respetarlo hasta que se volvió el líder de Suna, todo gracias a ti Koga-kun-le dijo Temari mientras mostraba una sonrisa de agradecimiento al peli rojo.

Y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Shikamaru al recinto del Clan Nara, Temari a la embajada de Suna y el resto a la mansión Namikaze, y al llegar el peli rojo pudo apreciar que casi no cambio nada, pero vio que había más fotos, una en la cual se veía a Kushina abrazando a Naruko de recién nacida cosa la cual lo hiso sonreír y lamentarse por perderse ese momento, y luego fue una de su familia y para su sorpresa también se veían a Óbito y Rin con trajes ceremoniales y sobre ellos se encontraba una lona la cual decía que Vivan los novios lo cual le decía al Uzumaki que se habían casado y se lo perdió, pero después se fijó en otra foto y le dio nostalgia, era la foto del equipo 12, en ella se veía Yuna de lado derecho sonriendo, a Subaru en el izquierdo a Subaru con el puño mostrando el pulgar y a Koga en el centro sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en los bolsillos y a los Jounin detrás de ellos a Rin con una sonrisa y Óbito con las manos sobre la cabeza de Koga y Subaru-viejos tiempos, aquellos-murmuro el oji azul, en eso la rubia-castaña se acercó a el-ya lo creo, así comenzó nuestra aventura como el equipo 12- -ya lo creo- -CHICOS VENGAN LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA, HOY PREPARE RAMEN-grito la Uzumaki desde la cocina mientas era respondida por Subaru y Naruko-SI RAMEN-y los vieron correr directo a la cocina-parece que Naruko-Imouto saco la fascinación por el ramen-dijo el oji azul mientras sonreía-sí, pero no tanto como tú o Subaru ya que ella solo come 5 tazones- -no me sorprende apenas tiene 3 años, aún no está lista para comerse todo la cantidad que yo y Subaru-y fueron también a la cocina en donde ya también se encontraban Subaru, Naruko, Kushina y el recién llegado de Minato.

La cena fue entretenida ya que el oji azul menor conto todo lo que pasó durante ese tiempo, y también las veces que el oji azul cacho al pervertido espiando en las termas y lo descubría haciendo que las mujeres lo golpearan, cosa lo cual provoco una risa de Kushina y Subaru, también conto que entreno para poder acceder al Chakra de Kurama y que él podía utilizarlo sin problemas siempre y cuando no estuviera enojado porque hay perdía el control, pero había un tema que no sabía si debía contar o no-(creo que esperare a contarles sobre Shizuka un poco más tarde, o cuando Ero-Sennin esté presente)-y así siguió la cena y cuando terminaron de comer y limpiar fueron a dormir esperando un nuevo día y la pelea que tendrían mañana.

Mientras que en otra parte cerca de Suna dos personas iban caminado por el desierto, una era alta de pelo rubio y ojos azules y el otro bajo pero ambos llevaban puestas unas túnicas negras con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja-asi que el primero es el Ichibi por lo visto, creo que eliminar a Orochimaru tendrá que esperar hmn-dijo el rubio a su compañero-sí, y será mejor hacerlo pronto, ya que no me gusta esperar y hacer esperar-dijo el otro al momento de que el rubio abriera una bolsa que estaba en su cintura y metiera su mano en ella-ya lo vera, cuando me enfrente al Jinchuriki del Ichibi no Tanuki el sabrá que el arte, es una explosión-.

 **Nuestro Caballero de Pegaso ha regresado a casa que cosas pasaran descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: Equipos 12 y 7, y Akatsuki comienza a moverse y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: espero les gustara el capítulo y como vieron Akatsuki ira comenzando su casería por los Bijuus.**

 **Rockerith: y recuerden den sus opciones para lo que gusten técnicas personajes o situaciones por medio de los reviews.**

 **Ambos: capitulo recibido nosotros nos despedimos Ja Ne.**


	24. Equipos 12 y 7, y Akatsuki comienza a mo

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis seguidores o personas que les gusta este fic.**

 **Rockerith: si hola a todos, estamos de regreso con este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Alfonzo: ya son 24 capítulos, quien diría que llegarías tan lejos Baka.**

 **Yo: ya lo ves tanto tú como los que dijeron que no lo lograría y esos son tú y Manolangas pero dejando eso de lado espero les guste este capítulo y contestemos los reviews:**

 **: lo de Naruko fue mi idea desde que pensé en el fic y siéndote honesto no sabía en qué momento ponerla y se me ocurrió ponerla después de los 3 años de entrenamiento y con respecto a Gaara tendrá que leer y averiguarlo y con respecto al elemento magnetismo voy a pensarlo,**

 **CCSakuraforever: estamos contentos de que te gustara y aquí está el capítulo sin quieres leer más.**

 **Alexzero: si concuerdo con el castigo de Jiraiya por pervertido y aquí comienza los movimientos de Akatsuki.**

 **Alfonzo: listo, reviews contestados puedo irme tengo que ir a asesorías.**

 **Rockerith: ya puedes irte si quieres después de todo tienes todas las clases de asesorías.**

 **Yo: y que comience el capítulo 24.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap. 24 Equipos 12 y 7, y Akatsuki comienza a moverse.

Un nuevo día llega a Konoha y nuestros Ninjas y Caballeros de Bronce iban directo a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea para la prueba que tendrían junto al equipo 7, durante el trayecto Koga, Yuna y Subaru estuvieron platicando de cosas al azar y distintos temas.

Cuando llegaron vieron que ya también se encontraba el equipo 7, Sakura estaba parada, mientras Sora estaba sobre la rama de un árbol, el peli gris tenía el traje ninja de Konoha y la bandana en la en su brazo izquierdo, su cabello le había crecido un poco, y Sasuke estaba apoyado en un árbol; el Uchiha tenía puesta unas sandalias negras, un pantalón gris, una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto negra, y sus antebrazos envueltos en vendas de color azul marino, un chaleco gris sobre su playera una espada atada en su cintura y su bandana de Konoha en su frente, su cabello había crecido algo ya que tenía un flequillo que sobresalía y cubría la parte izquierda de su cara.

-hola Sakura, Sora, Sasuke-saludo la oji violeta a los del equipo 7 los cuales dirigieron su vista a los demás y cuando Sora y Sasuke vieron al oji azul, Sora sonrió de lado y fue a saludarlo, pero Sasuke no hiso expresión alguna solo se quedó mirándolo al igual que Koga, ambos se veían y un recuerdo diferente azoto la mente de cada uno.

 **Flash Back Koga**

El oji azul por fin pudo alcanzar a Sasuke, Lee se había quedado a enfrentar a Kimimaru ya que el confiaba de que cada integrante del escuadrón saldría de esta, la persecución de Sasuke lo había traído a un valle el cual tenía una cascada y a los lados habían estatuas de dos Ninjas haciendo un sello de manos, el las cuales cada uno aterrizo en una estatua diferente-SASUKE….-grito Koga intentando llamar la atención del Uchiha, Sasuke lenta y cautelosamente se volteo encarando al Caballero de Pegaso el cual quedó perplejo a lo que vio-que hay Dobe-para la sorpresa de Koga la mitad izquierda del rostro de Sasuke estaba cubierta por unas marcas de color negro al igual que la córnea de su ojo izquierdo y su ojo era amarillo lo cual por un momento al oji azul le vio un parecido con Orochimaru-se lo dije a Sakura, no se metan en mis asuntos-dijo el peli negro-lo siento por hacerlo Sasuke pero eres un Ninja de Konoha, y tengo que regresarte y si no es por las buenas, entonces-el oji azul cerro los ojos y después los abrió revelando su pupila rasgada-te llevare por las malas- -si es así, comencemos de una vez Koga-y ambos se lanzaron a atacarse.

 **Fin Flash Back Koga.**

 **Flash Back Sasuke.**

Sasuke salió disparado, pero de pronto el oji azul aprecio en un destello rojo detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda que lo mando a chocar contra una montaña cercana, y frente el apareció Koga sujetándolo del cuello contra la montaña-ahora si te das por vencido-dijo Koga con su voz baja pero esta denotaba seriedad-no-respondió en un susurro el oji negro-por qué haces esto, porque traicionas a la aldea, porque vas directo a Orochimaru-pregunto el oji azul-porque, dime como te sentirías si llegaras a perder a tu familia, y que la persona que hiso que los perdieras fuera tu propio hermano, tu no sabrías lo que se siente tener a una familia y luego perderla-exclamo el oji negro el cual le dio un golpe a Koga mandándolo al agua el cual logro recuperar el equilibrio-al principio de mi vida he estado solo, aunque ahora puedo estar con mis padres, casi siempre me pregunte como sería tener una familia, y te entiendo yo he pasado por la pérdida de Aria, y por el riesgo que estuvo Saori-san hace 3 años, y ahora entiendo lo que es tener una familia, y te diré que si te vas con Orochimaru arruinaras tu vida y no habrá marcha atrás-contesto el peli rojo-por que llegas tan lejos por mí, que no es que me odias-pregunto Sasuke-es cierto que no me agradas, pero eres un compañero de Konoha, y a parte tú no eres así porque hayas querido, las circunstancias te volvieron así, es por eso que te regresare al camino de la luz Sasuke-

 **Fin Flash Back Sasuke.**

Una vez dejaron de recordar eso-hmp, así que regresaste Dobe-dijo le peli negro sin mostrar emoción alguna-sí, regrese ayer-dijo le oji azul, y así siguieron hasta que llegaron los Jounin dos horas después-que excusa tendrá ahora Kakashi-sensei-pregunto el peli gris a su sensei peli palta-bueno, me perdí en el camino de la vida- -y yo fui a buscarlo para traerlo-agrego Óbito a lo cual todos solo pusieron cara de palo por las contestaciones, mientras que un poco alejados del lugar se encontraban Minato, Kushina con Naruko en brazos, a una mujer de cabello castaño largo y ojos chocolate con marcas purpura en las mejillas, tenía un vestido de color negro, y tomada de su mano derecha estaba un niño de cabello negro y ojos chocolates, el chico tenía una camisa azul con el símbolo de los Uchihas en la espalda y un short negro con sandalias azules, también se encontraban Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya los cuales decidieron observar como fue el progreso de los Ninjas, de regreso con los otros los Jounin sacaron de sus bolsillos una cantidad de 3 cascabeles cada uno-bueno, esta prueba es como la de los Gennin tienen que quitarnos un cascabel, pero, cambiaremos los equipos-dijo Óbito sorprendiendo a los Chounin-debido a que queremos saber cómo sería el compañerismo entre ustedes con diferentes compañeros, y los equipos serán, Koga, Sasuke y Yuna contra Kakashi-y los mencionados se observaron y después vieron a su oponente para después asentir-y el otro Subaru, Sora y Sakura contra Óbito- -por qué tengo que hacer equipo con ese idiota-dijeron el oji rubí y el peli gris mientras se señalaban-que dijiste idiota, ya verás-y antes de que se lanzaran el uno al otro Sakura les dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambos-cálmense par de Bakas, ustedes no son oponentes-los demás solo tenían gotas en las nucas por lo visto hace unos momentos-(tal parece aún no se agradan ese par)- - **que esperabas cachorro, que se empezaran caer bien aun cuando se tratan como Inus y Nekos** -dijo una voz desde el interior de Koga-(valla cuanto tiempo que no hablamos no crees Kurama, y ahora que lo pienso porque has hablado en todo este tiempo amigo)-le pregunto Koga a su Bijuu residente- estaba durmiendo, decidí tomar un descanso unos días antes de que regresaras a Konoha, y pon atención que están por dar inicio-y así la plática termino y tal y como dijo los Jounin estaban por comenzar-listos-y todos se pusieron en pose de combate-comiencen-y Kakashi y Óbito desaparecieron en una bola de humo y los equipos seleccionados fueron a buscarlos.

Lejos de Konoha en un desierto para ser más precisos afuera de Suna, en la cuales se encontraban dos sujetos vestidos de túnicas negras con nubes rojas, también estaban un Shinobi de esa aldea pero detrás de él estaban los cuerpos muertos de otros Shinobis-has hecho un buen trabajo-dijo un Akatsuki de estatura baja-gracias, Sasori-sama-respondió el Ninja de Suna y este los encamino por los muros de la aldea, hasta que llegaron a la entrada y de la mano del rubio salió una figura de arcilla con forma de ave la cual puso en el suelo y realizo sellos de mano y la ave se volvió más grande-bien todo esta listo, atacare desde arriba-y el ave movió sus alas y comenzó a volar por sobre la aldea-(veamos que puede hacer, Gaara no Sabaku, Jinchuriki del Ichibi no Tanuki)-.

De regreso a Konoha en lado del campo de entrenamiento se encontraban el peli rojo, la rubia-castaña y el peli negro tratando de encontrar al Jounin peli plata, trataban de encontrarlo por todos lados pero no sentían su presencia en ninguna parte, con los espectadores la rubia se encontraba pensando-(me pregunto qué aras ahora Yuna)-Yuna se encontraba mirando por todos los ángulos posibles de donde estaría Kakashi hasta que-AQUÍ-y dio un golpe al suelo el cual produjo un temblor y el suelo empezó a romperse, Koga y Sasuke tuvieron que hacer lo posible para mantenerse en pie a un con el temblor, cuando el humo se despejo y en las ruinas del suelo estaba Kakashi con los ojos como platos-valla, que fuerza-dijo mientras miraba a la oji violeta la cual tenía una sonrisa, con los espectadores también tenía los ojos como platos menos Tsunade la cual sonreía por lo que logro su estudiante-veo, que no solo le enseñaste Ninjutsu médico, Tsunade-dijo el rubio oji azul recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás-de que Yuna-chan era fuerte lo sabía, pero no creí que su fuerza física fuera mucha-dijo la peli castaña-que esperabas, es mi estudiante Rin, obvio le enseñaría todo lo que se en esta área-. De regreso a la prueba el peli plata salió debajo del suelo encarando a los Chounin- ese fue tu movimiento, ahora va el mío-y se lanzó directo a los otros los cuales se pusieron en pose de combate; en otro lugar algo cerca se encontraban Subaru, Sora y Sakura los cuales ya pudieron encontrar a Óbito y estos ya se encontraban enfrascados en una pelea de Taijutsu en la cual parecía parejo aun cuando eran 3 contra uno, pero Óbito tomo distancia y formo sellos de mano- **_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_** -y las llamas fueron saliendo de su boca directo a los Chounin, pero en eso Sakura metió su mano al suelo y con fuerza hiso salir una pared de tierra protegiéndolos del Jutsu ígneo-(eso no fue un Jutsu Doton, fue fuerza pura, de seguro lo aprendió de Tsunade)-pensó detalladamente el Uchiha al ver la pared de tierra la cual se derrumbó y Subaru salió corriendo tras el haciendo sellos de mano- ** _Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu-_** y la electricidad salió disparada hacia el peli negro que lo esquivo a penas pero no logro evitar una patada que le dio Sora y lo mando directo a un rio-sí, con este tiempo han mejorado, inclusive trabajan en equipo aun cuando en el pasado no se caían nada bien esos tres-.

De regreso a Suna, Deidara había sobrevolado toda la aldea directo a la torre Kazekage en la cual aterrizo poco después-genial, infiltración exitosa-sonrió pero no duro mucho cuando vio frente a el que se encontraba Gaara el cual ya no tenía su ropa de Kage ahora llevaba unas sandalias negras, un pantalón rojo, un cinturón café, una camisa de manga larga de color rojo y su calabaza en la espalda, el peli rojo lo veía con su cara de seriedad-hasta aquí llegaste- -seguro-pregunto el rubio al momento de meter su mano a su bolsillo cosa la cual noto el oji agua y rápido hiso que su arena se lanzara contra el Akatsuki. Deidara esquivo el ataque de un gran salto y su ave de arcilla lo atrapo en el aire mientras la arena fue tras el en el aire; el ave esquivaba todos los ataques de la arena hasta que Gaara por medio de su arena fuera volando tras él.

De regreso a Konoha Koga Yuna y Sasuke seguían peleando contra Kakashi, en eso Koga lanzo 3 Kunai directo al Jounin los cuales evito agachándose y lanzar 3 Shuriken los cuales el oji azul esquivo saltando al aire, pero el Hatake lanzo otros 3- ** _Kage Bushing no Jutsu_** -y un clon de sombra apareció a lado de él, el cual lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y lo saco del alcance de los Shuriken-(ingenioso, lo atrape en el aire, pero utilizo su clon para quitarse del camino)-Koga y el clon aterrizaron y el clon se disipo, pero Kakashi apareció detrás de él y lo trapo pero el peli rojo sonrió-caíste-y desapareció-como un **_Kage Bushing_** –pero tuvo que esquivar rápido un ataque de espada que le mando el Uchiha detrás de él. Kakashi aterrizo detrás de un árbol, pero en el aire apareció Yuna la cual le lanzo una patada la cual le dio al árbol y lo partió en dos y callo-me acuerdo que cuando evalué al equipo 7 fue sencillo, pero con estos, se me dificulta-dijo viendo a los tres los cuales estaban juntos y cada uno sonriendo a su manera-bueno considerando que Yuna y Koga son novios y compañeros de equipo no me sorprende pero que trabajen bien con Sasuke-y empezó a realizar sello de mano- ** _Suiton: Suiryundan no Jutsu_** -y en el rio cercano detrás de un gran dragón de agua se formó y se lanzó a atacar a los chicos- ** _Katon: Karyundan no Jutsu-_** exclamo el Uchiha después de hacer sellos de mano y de su boca saliera un gran dragón de fuego chocando contra el dragón de agua y de este choque se esparciera una cortina de vapor.

Cuando esta se despejo ya no se encontraban los chicos los cuales estaban saltando por los arboles alejándose para crear un nuevo plan de ataque-esto no servirá, Kakashi es fuerte, y más con el Sharingan-dijo el peli negro-y también en su conocimiento por los Jutsus Katon, Doton y Suiton-agrego la oji violeta-no por algo es el Ninja copia y ex estudiante de Tou-san-concluyo el peli rojo mientas los otros soltaban un suspiro y ser ponían a pensar en algo-si tan solo tuviera un punto débil podríamos usarlo-dijo el oji azul-de hecho lo tiene. Es ese tonto libro que siempre se la pasa leyendo-contesto el oji negro al momento de que a la rubia-castaña se le ocurriera una idea-Koga-kun, tú le diste ese libro a Kakashi-san cierto-el asintió-y lo leíste verdad-y este asintió solo que malhumorado por haber tenido que leer ese libro-cuál es tu idea Yuna-pregunto el Uchiha, y así la Caballera de Águila les conto su idea de cómo poder vencer a Kakashi cosa para la cual los chicos sonrieron y se pusieron a realizarlo.

Con Subaru, Sora y Sakura, Óbito ya se encontraba empezando a cansarse pero los otros apenas empezaban a sudar-terminemos con esto-exclamo Subaru al momento de que sus puños se llenaras de llamas con electricidad- ** _Denki Kasaiton: Denki aironburō Kasai no Jutsu (E. Llama Eléctrica: golpe de hierro del fuego eléctrico)_** -y lanzara uno de sus puños directos al Jounin el cual logro esquivarlos pero al ver el efecto del golpe vio que provoco un gran cráter del cual salía humo del impacto- ** _Futon: Renkudan no Jutsu_** -exclamo el peli gris lanzando una bala de aire la cual no logro esquivar y le dio de lleno en el estómago-ahora Sakura atrápalo-y tal y como se dijo la oji jade atrapo al Jounin y aprovecharon para tomar los cascabeles-lo logramos-exclamo el oji rubí el cual tenía un cascabel en la mano-sí que si-secundo la peli rosa también con un cascabel en la mano al igual que Sora-sí, lo lograron-sonrió el oji negro a los chicos los cuales soltaron un grito de alegría al haberlo conseguido pasar la prueba.

En Suna la pelea de Gaara contra Deidara todo iba bien para el Kage, ya que durante la pelea logro quitarle un brazo al Akatsuki, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando el rubio creo una figura de arcilla que produciría una gran explosión la cual iba a lanzar directo a la aldea. Cuando lo lanzo Gaara utilizo la mayoría de su arena para ser la que recibiera el impacto y la explosión; mientras tanto en el aire una cúpula de arena cubría al peli rojo pero dentro de ella aparecieron unas arañas de arcilla las cuales explotaron dentro de la cúpula, los Ninjas de la arena y Kankuro se preocuparon al ver estallas la cúpula y esta se desmoronara lentamente.

Gaara ya estaba todo débil la pelea fue muy dura para él, y con lo último que le quedaban de fuerzas, movió la arena y a el mismo fuera de la aldea y una vez logrado eso cayo inconsciente desde el aire directo al suelo, pero el ave de arcilla de Deidara lo atrapo y lo envolvió con las plumas de su cola-misión cumplida-y salió volando en el ave de la aldea, Kankuro el cual estuvo de espectador viendo la pelea, no lo podía creer su hermano menor, fue derrotado eso solo paso una vez y fue contra el peli rojo de Konoha. Kankuro soltó un potente grito y salió corriendo-GAARA-corrió persiguiendo al ave a donde quiere que valla.

En Konoha, Kakashi se encontraba sentado en un árbol-(en qué momento atacaran, espero se den prisa por que en verdad quero leer el libro y descubrir cómo termina)-pensó el peli plata mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo pero de pronto giro su cabeza y vio a los Chicos directo a el-atacar de frente no es muy listo saben- -ahora Koga-exclamo Sasuke-ok, Kakashi-san-dijo llamando la atención del Jounin-el final de Icha Icha Paradise es…-eso dejo impactado al peli plata, estaban por decirle como acababa su novela favorita-al final el protagonista se casa con…- -no tengo que taparme los oídos-pero aun así, con el Sharingan podía leer perfectamente los labios del peli rojo-maldición, con mi Sharingan puedo leer sus labios-y cerró los ojos y después los abrió y vio frente el a los 3 Shinobis los cuales los cuales levantaron sus manos y mostraron los cascabeles, Kakashi se llevó su mano a la cintura y comprobó que ya no tenía los cascabeles atados-caíste Kakashi-san-dijo burlón el oji azul-supongo que si-.

Ya los chicos y los Jounin reunidos en donde empezó la prueba, Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Rin con el pequeño tomado de la mano, Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya salieron de su lugar de donde estaban observando las pruebas-debo decir que ustedes 6 han demostrado un gran avance estos 3 años-dijo Minato-y que dicen ustedes 2-pregunto a los Jounin-bueno, en algo estamos de acuerdo, ambos equipos trabajan muy bien juntos aun con sus diferencias-dijo Óbito-eso, y que son buenos en el momento de planear una estrategia, aun mas con la estrategia que usaron para vencerme-dijo apenado el peli plata al haber sido vencido por eso- -y tengo que agregar que, me alegra ver lo mucho que han mejorado desde que se convirtieron en mis alumnas, las felicito, Yuna, Sakura-dijo la rubia oji café al ver que sus alumnas sonrieron-y contigo Koga, entrenar con Jiraiya-sensei te ayudo mucho-y el peli rojo solo sonrió mientras ponía su mano derecha en su nuca-y Sasuke, Subaru y Sora, también mejoraron mucho este tiempo, creo que hare algo con ustedes 6, por las habilidades que han mostrado después de estos años les doy, el Rango de Jounin de Konoha-exclamo Minato al momento de que los chicos ahora nombrados Jounin empezaran a celebrar menos Sasuke el cual solo sonrió y después se fue a su hogar aun sonriendo-los felicito, aún recuerdo cuando empezaron siendo Gennins y Óbito-kun y yo éramos sus senseis-dijo Rin llamando la atención del peli rojo-hola Rin-sensei, ha pasado tiempo, y por cierto felicidades a usted y Óbito-sensei por su boda, que mal que no pude asistir-y en eso noto a pequeño el cual tenía tomado de la mano la oji chocolate-y quien es el pequeño- -es Daisuke Uchiha hijo mío y de Óbito-kun-y sorpresa para el oji azul menor, no solo sus padres tuvieron un hijo este tiempo también sus senseis, valla que se perdió de mucho. Después de eso todos fueron a sus casas a descansar para el día siguiente el cual haría que Koga tuviera una nueva aventura con sus amigos y en la cual la vida de uno estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

El día llego a Konoha y nuestros amigo ahora Jounin iban directo a la torre Hokage debido a que fueron llamados urgentemente debido a un mensaje de ayuda de Suna, Koga se preguntaba por qué habría llegado ese mensaje que pudo haber pasado para que Gaara necesitara ayuda, sea lo que sea lo sabría al llegar a la oficina de su padre. Al llegar a la oficina se vio a Minato el cual tenía un semblante serio y también vio a Temari la cual tenía un aspecto de miedo y también se encontraban Yuna, Sasuke, Sakura y Óbito-los hemos reunido aquí para darles una noticia-comenzó el rubio con su aspecto de seriedad-el Kazekage Gaara no Sabaku ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki-y eso dejo atónito al peli rojo pero después su cara también mostro seriedad-(asi que ya comenzaron)-y la imagen de Itachi y Kisame le vino a la cabeza-es por eso les daré la misión de que ustedes 5 vallan a rescatar al Kazekage- -hai-y todos acompañados de Temari salieron de la oficina a prepararse para la misión.

Y un tiempo después ya se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea-deberemos darnos prisa, primero iremos a Suna para saber qué fue lo que paso, después buscaremos pistas que nos indiquen el paradero de los Akatsuki-dijo Óbito al momento de que los demás asintieran y salieran directo a Suna-(espero logren esto chicos)-pensó el Hokage rubio desde su oficina-(espera un poco Gaara, amigo, ya vamos a ayudarte)-pensó el oji azul menor con su cara seria pero sus ojos brillaban de determinación yendo en camino a salvar a su amigo Jinchuriki.

 **La prueba fue superada, una nueva misión por cumplir esto y más en el próximo capítulo:** **El recate del Kazekage, la ayuda va para haya Gaara.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: y dejen les preguntemos algo que técnica quieren que aprenda nuestro Caballero de Pegaso y también alguna otra para alguno de los personajes.**

 **Yo: y ahora les pregunto quieren que Koga tenga una técnica del Rasengan pero con Chakra Raiton y si es asi díganme cual quieren o se les ocurre que quieran.**

 **Ambos: Dejen Reviews y hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	25. El recate del Kazekage, la ayuda va para

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, gracias por estar aquí leyendo de nuevo este fic el Ninja de la Esperanza en donde ya vamos en el capítulo 25.**

 **Rockerith: y esperamos que en verdad les guste ya que Alex se mata mucho pensando en cosas para que a ustedes les guste.**

 **Yo: y tiene razón, después de todo, la inspiración no llega muy seguido y eso tienen que aceptarlo.**

 **Rockerith: y antes de empezar seré yo quien conteste los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Alexzero: te agradece que te gustar y con lo de la técnica, es cierto tiene parecido con la de Natsu porque es eso Alex.**

 **Alex: bueno es que al principio tenía pensado combinar los elementos de Subaru pero no se me ocurría el cómo seria y como llamarlo hasta que vi una pelea de Natsu en donde usa el modo dragón de llamas eléctricas y de ahí vino ese elemento y técnica.**

 **CCSakuraforever: se alegra que te guste, y tu recomendación del Rasengan fue tomada ahora solo queda esperar para que aparezca si es que no llegan más opciones claro está.**

 **Yo: gracias Rockerith y con esto no hay más pendientes así que comience el capítulo 25.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap. 25 El recate del Kazekage, la ayuda va para haya Gaara.

El equipo conformado por Temari no Sabaku, Óbito Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Yuna y Koga Uzumaki iba en camino hacia la aldea de Suna para recibir información importante para localizar a los Akatsuki los cuales habían secuestrado al Godaime Kazekage Gaara no Sabaku.

Koga iba acelerando el paso saltando en los árboles, él estaba tratando de no usar su velocidad y dejarlos atrás aunque él quisiera hacerlo para poder salvar más rápido a su amigo y compañero Jinchuriki-Koga, podrías desacelerar un poco, vas muy rápido-dijo Óbito tratando de hacer que el Uzumaki lo escuchara, pero este lo ignoro y avanzo más pero en eso hablo Sakura-Koga, que no oíste- -claro que lo escuche, pero yo se la razón del porque Akatsuki secuestro a Gaara y después irán tras de mi-y llamo la atención de los demás aunque Óbito y Yuna ya tenían una idea del por qué-ya que ambos somos Jinchurikis, Gaara es el del Ichibi no Tanuki, mientras que yo tengo sellado al Kyuubi no Kitsune-y Temari y Sakura quedaron impactadas, pero Sasuke seguía serio, aunque la revelación del peli rojo lo hiso recordar el Chakra rojo que salió del cuerpo de Koga cuando se enfrentaron-comprendo a Gaara cuando al principio no sabía por qué estaba en este mundo, trate de encontrarle un significado a mi vida, y ambos logramos encontrar los motivos de nuestra vida-seguía diciendo el oji azul mientras aceleraba más –y gracias a eso el logro que la gente lo viera como un gran ninja, el Kazekage de Suna, pero, a pesar de todo, POR QUE TODO LO MALO TIENE QUE SUCEDERLE A EL-Temari solo escuchaba todas las palabras de Koga, ella lo miro y sintió una tristeza al saber que el paso por algo parecido a lo de su hermano-(sin duda eres alguien de buen corazón y fortaleza Koga-kun, gracias a ti, mi Ototo dejo de ser alguien que disfrute de matar, ahora se, él porque me enamore de ti)-eran los pensamientos de la rubia de Suna la cual no apartaba la mirada de Koga-por eso no perderemos un segundo más, todos toquen mis hombros-y tal y como dijo todos se acercaron a él y tocaron sus hombros-mejor cierren los ojos, esto será algo agitado-y todos desaparecieron en un destello de color rojo.

El sol salía anunciando un nuevo día y el la entrada de Suna se encontraban unos Jounin los cuales estaban esperando a que llegaran los Ninjas de Konoha-espero que la ayuda de Konoha llegue lo antes posible-dijo uno de los Jounin-pero con la tormenta de arena de ayer es posible que se retrasen más-pero en eso en un destello rojo aparecieron los Ninjas los cuales se veían mareados menos el oji azul el cual estaba como si nada-a la próxima nos avisas que aras eso Koga-kun-dijo mareada la oji violeta-perdón pero les dije que cerraran los ojos Yuna-chan-contesto el oji azul a su novia-son los Ninjas mandados de Konoha-pregunto uno de los Jounin-si somos nosotros, ahora podrían darnos el reporte de lo que paso-dijo el Uchiha mayor ya un poco recuperado del mareo-si síganos-y así informaron lo que paso, la pelea de Gaara contra el Akatsuki, y después dijeron algo que preocupo más a Temari-que Kankuro está herido-exclamo-como paso- -cuando Kazekage-sama fue secuestrado, Kankuro-dono fue a buscarlo, pero un equipo de búsqueda lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo junto a sus marionetas destruidas-informo el Jounin diciendo todo a Temari pero los demás también escuchaban-lo peor de todo es que fue envenenado, y si no encontramos como retirar o curar el veneno, él podría-Koga no podía creerlo, primero Gaara, ahora Kankuro-no te desamines Temari-fueron las palabras de la oji violeta que llamaron la atención de la rubia-déjennos revisarlo-agrego la peli rosa.

En el hospital de la aldea en una habitación se encontraba Kankuro acostado en una camilla con solo sus pantalones y su torso vendado, pero en el cuarto también se encontraban Baki, unos médicos y una anciana y un viejo, la anciana su cabello es morado y lleva en la frente un protector de trapo de color café, a los lados su cabello está suelto mientras el resto está recogido en un moño. Su vestimenta consta de una túnica de color negro, una bufanda de color abanó y se le ve llevar un bolso en la parte derecha su nombre Chiyo y el otro tiene las cejas muy largas que enmarcan cada lado de su cara y una mancha. Junto con una túnica de color negro, una bufanda de color crema y vendaje alrededor de su cabeza él es Ebizo, ambos veían el cómo ayudar al joven hermano mayor del Kazekage pero no encontraban la manera ya que lo intentaron todo-KANKURO-ese grito llamo la atención de los ancianos y por la puerta vieron entrar a Temari, Yuna y Sakura y detrás de ella vieron llegar también a Koga, Sasuke y Óbito-quienes son ustedes-pregunto la anciana viendo entrar a los Ninjas-somos Ninjas de Konoha, nos pidieron ayuda en esta situación-respondió Sasuke, pero la anciana veía detenidamente al oji azul, ya que ese aspecto se le hacía conocido, pero no logaba identificar de donde, pero sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando Kankuro empezó a retorcerse y tomarse el cuello del dolor-Kankuro-exclamo preocupado Baki al ver al Ninja marionetista, pero en eso Sakura y Yuna se arreglaron el cabello en una cola de caballo-déjennos revisarlo-dijeron ambas al momento de ver el estado de Kankuro-será de mucha ayuda si dejan la habitación por favor-dijo la peli rosa mientras los demás asentían y dejaban la habitación, no sin antes Chiyo las viera y les preguntara-quienes son- -somos Ninjas médicos de Konoha-respondió la rubia-castaña.

En otro lado en una cueva, se encontraban los dos Akatsuki y en el suelo el cuerpo de Gaara el cual aún seguía inconsciente, y también se encontraba alguien-llegan tarde-pero esa persona era u a proyección ya que su voz se escuchaba lago distorsionada-resulta que el Jinchuriki era más poderoso de que pensamos-se excusó el renegado de Iwa. La proyección empezó a hacer sellos de mano y después toco la tierra y de esta salió una gran estatua con las manos alzadas-bien reúnanse-y varias proyecciones aparecieron sobre los dedos de la estatua para después unírseles Deidara, Sasori y la otra proyección-de acuerdo comencemos-esto nos tomara 3 días y 3 noches, cuiden sus cuerpos- -tanto tiempo, esto no duraría mucho si aun Orochimaru estuviera con nosotros-dijo una de las proyecciones la cual le pertenecía a Kisame-exacto, por eso hay que empezar ya-y los dedos de la estatua empezaron a iluminarse y en cada uno apareció un Kanji diferente- ** _FuinJutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin no Jutsu (A. de Sellado: Nueve Dragones Ilusorios)-_** y de la boca de la estatua 9 dragones de Chakra salieron y fueron directo al cuerpo de Gaara, la extracción había comenzado.

De regreso a Suna las horas pasaban en el hospital y aun no salían de la sala médica las Ninjas médicas, pero fuera de esta se encontraban los demás aburridos, aunque la vieja Chiyo se le mantenía observando al peli rojo, esa cara de alguna parte se le hacía conocida-oye chico-dijo llamando la atención del Uzumaki y de los demás a lo cual voltearon su cabeza para fijar su vista en Chiyo-cuál es tu nombre- -mi nombre, Koga Uzumaki Ninja de Konoha-y los ojos de los ancianos se abrieron al encontrarse frente a la apersona la cual pudo derrotar a Gaara aun cuando este se convirtió en el Shukaku-tu, tu eres, Koga Uzumaki-dijo señalándolo, mientras Sasuke también lo observaba, no creía que Koga fuera conocido en Suna, pero antes de seguir con lo demás, ambas Kunoichis salieron de la sala-ya está, logramos sacar la mayoría del veneno de su cuerpo-dijo la oji jade y Temari soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que su hermano estaba fuera de peligro-pero no cantemos victoria, ya que ahora debemos crear un antídoto para erradicar el resto del veneno aun existente dentro de el-continuo la oji violeta-y para eso necesitaremos una lista de las plantas medicinales de la aldea- -enseguida-y los médicos fueron a conseguirles lo que pidieron-(Sakura, Yuna, son sorprendentes)-fue el pensamiento general de los 3 Jounin de Konoha-se parecen un poco a la princesa de las babosas ustedes dos-dijo Chiyo la cual estaba entrando al cuarto-no pensé encontrarme con personas como ustedes- -bueno eso es debido a que Tsunade-sama fue nuestra maestra, y aprendimos mucho de ella-respondió la peli rosa, mientras que Chiyo solo pensaba que por eso les vio el parecido con Tsunade en las dos, pero en eso llego uno de los médicos y les dio una lista a las chicas-aquí tienen la lista de las hierbas medicinales-y ambas agradecieron y se pusieron a leerla.

Asi pasó el día hasta que llego la noche, Yuna y Sakura ya habían creado el antídoto y se lo habían dado a Kankuro el cual despertó unos minutos después-Kankuro te encuentras bien-pregunto Temari viendo despertar a su hermano-Temari, volviste- -me entere que la aldea estaban en problemas y que Gaara fue secuestrado-Kankuro recordó el cómo fue a rescatar al peli rojo para después enfrentar a Sasori y perder-lamento haber sido, una molestia, no pude, salvar a Gaara- -CALLATE, NO SEAS RIDICULO-grito indignada la rubia al escuchar su hermano decir todo eso, pero en eso Óbito se acercó a Baki-podría llevarnos al lugar que Kankuro enfrento al Akatsuki por favor. En este equipo tenemos a alguien que tiene un buen sentido del olfato, o por lo menos tener una buena invocación rastreadora-y su mirada se posó en el peli rojo oji azul-en ese caso, tendría que invocar a Senkou, ya que ella tiene mejor olfato que yo, ya que ella puede percibir el aroma de alguien a mas kilómetros-pero la voz de Kankuro los detuvo-no será necesario-y se sentó con dificultad en la cama-trajeron lo que quedo de mis marionetas no es asi-asintieron y después de unos momentos las trajeron u en una de las manos de Karasu se encontraba un pedazo de tela negra-me enfrente a uno, mientras que el otro se llevó a Gaara, y lo último que pude hacer fue rasgar un poco de sus ropa-y el peli negro mayor tomo el pedazo de tela-aun habiendo perdido, no dejaste de pelear, tal y como se esperaría de un Ninja de Suna-y Kankuro solo sonrió y después vio que Koga se hiso una herida en el dedo y realizo sellos de mano- ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_** -y en un abola de humo aprecio la Kitsune Senkou, solo que ya estaba algo crecida ya que le llegaba a la cintura a Koga- **hola Koga, hacía tiempo que no me invocabas** \- -si lo se Senkou, pero ya sabes que el entrenamiento fue duro, y a parte estabas en esa etapa tuya-y la Kitsune mostro un ligero sonrojo al saber a qué se refería su invocador al saber a qué etapa se refería- **dejado eso de lado, para que me invocaste-** y en eso Óbito le dio el pedazo de tela a Koga y este se lo acerco a Senkou-necesito que rastrees esto en un instante-y la Kitsune blanca olfateo por unos segundos la tela y sus orejas se pusieron tiesas- **lo encontré, está a muchos Kilómetros de aquí** -y todos los demás se sorprendieron al saber que la zorra blanca tenía esa capacidad de olfato-bueno, tendremos que irnos mañana, esta noche descansaremos- dijo el Uchiha mayor y los demás asintieron.

Al día siguiente los Shinobis y la invocación se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea a punto de irse, pero-no se atrevan a irse sin mí-fue lo que dijo la recién llegada vieja Chiyo la cual tenía una mochila de viaje en su espalda-pero Chiyo-sama, usted está…- -retirada, por lo cual puedo hacer lo que quiera, y no porque sea mayor tienen que tratarme como una vieja, además hace mucho que no apapacho a mi nieto-y esta se puso a un lado de Sakura-muy bien entonces ya nos vamos-dijo el Uzumaki-Koga-kun, por favor, salva a Gaara, te lo pido-esas fueron las palabras que dijo la mayor de los no Sabaku, el peli rojo levanto su brazo derecho con su mano en puño-te prometo, que sin importar lo que suceda, salvare a Gaara, y esto es una promesa Uzumaki (y como Caballero de Athena)y yo nunca rompo mis promesas-para después llevarse el puño al pecho-vámonos, tenemos mucho que recorrer, asi que andando-dijo la Kitsune al momento de salir corriendo seguida de los demás.

Pasaron las horas y en la cueva aún se llevaba a cabo la extracción de Ichibi, uno de los miembros el cual parecía ser mitad planta tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en su mente estaba la imagen del bosque, y en un momento aparecieron las imágenes de los ninjas yendo hacia la guarida, en eso abre los ojos y habla-descubrieron nuestra ubicación, el enemigo se aproxima- -que enemigo-pregunto Deidara-uno muy peligroso, además de uno de nuestros objetivos, Koga Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune-pero en eso vio algo más otro equipo acercándose, este equipo estaba comandado por un Jounin de verde-y otro equipo más, este tiene a Gai Maito- -ambos Ninjas de Konoha, Koga Uzumaki, es conocido por derrotar a Gaara el Jinchuriki y actual Kazekage, y también es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, Gai, es el experto del Taijutsu, no hay que subestimarlos-fueron las palabras de otra proyección, y este tenía los ojos rojos con 3 tamoes en cada ojo alrededor de la pupila-asi que la bestia volvió, esto será interesante- -usaremos ese Jutsu para atrasarlos-dijo el líder para después decir-los que irán serán, Kisame contra Gai, y Itachi con el Jinchuriki-. En otra parte, en un lugar lleno de dunas, un equipo de 4 Ninjas de Konoha iba pasando, entre ellos se encontraban un hombre adulto, de cabello negro con corte de tazón y grandes cejas, tenía un expandes verde con un chaleco del mismo color y la bandana de Konoha en la cintura, otro era una copia más joven del adulto, otra persona era una chica de cabello castaño atada en dos pompones, ojos castaños, tenía unas sandalias negras que le llegaban a las rodillas, un pantalón negro ajustado, un vestido chino de color blanco, con llamas rosas y rosa en los bordes, un cinturón grande de color gris, dos pergaminos en la espalda y su bandana ninja en la frente, el ultimo era un chico de cabello castaño largo, Ojos perlados, el cual su vestimenta constaba de unos pantalones negros, sandalias negras, una camisa de manga larga de color blanca con negro en bordes y una cinta negra atada a la cintura, y la bandana en su frente-andando, Óbito y los demás necesitaran nuestra ayuda, no hay tiempo que perder-fue lo que dijo el hombre de espesas cejas-Hai-y asi siguieron corriendo hasta que se escuchó un sonido extraño acercándose- ** _Byakugan_** -y los nervios cerca de los ojos del oji perla se notaron más y este se encargaba de ver de dónde venía ese ruido, hasta que vio algo sobresalir desde la tierra yendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos-atrás- y se detuvieron y vieron el objeto el cual se acercaba a ellos, y era algo blanco, envuelto en vendas, la cual choco contra una montaña, cuando la cortina de polvo se disipo la persona que se encontraba era Kisame Hoshigaki-espera un minuto-dijo Gai observándolo, en eso los demás lo votaron a ver- usted lo conoce Gai-sensei- pero Gai seguía viéndolo hasta que-quien eres-y el oji perla y la oji castaña solo bajaron la cabeza resignados, pero Kisame tenía una venita en la Cabeza, se había enfrentado a él hace años, pero ese cabeza de tazón no se acordó de el-soy Kisame Hoshigaki , ya nos habíamos enfrentado antes- -este tipo, tiene mucho Chakra, nunca había visto tal cantidad, además de Koga-dijo el castaño aun observando al mitad tiburón-tanto asi-pregunto el otro ninja de expandes.

Con los otros ellos aún seguían a Senkou, ya estaban llegando a un claro cuando de pronto-deténganse tenemos compañía-y se detuvieron, y frente a ellos apareció el Uchiha renegado con el **_Sharingan_** activado-esos ojos- dijo la vieja Chiyo-tiempo sin vernos, Óbito-san-dijo sereno el peli negro-quien es el-pregunto la peli rosa-te recuerdo, han pasado 3 años desde que nos conocimos no es asi-dijo el peli rojo -sí, ha pasado un tiempo, Koga-san, Baka Ototo (estúpido hermano menor)-dijo viendo al peli rojo y al peli negro menor-Itachi Uchiha-dieron ambos-(ese es, Itachi Uchiha, el que masacro a todo su clan solo sobreviviendo Sasuke, y Óbito-sensei)-pensó la oji violeta-(el hermano mayor de Sasuke)-.

 **El rescate continua, un problema llega a nuestros héroes que más pasara esto y más en el próximo capítulo:** **Konoha vs Akatsuki primera pelea y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: listo termine este capítulo, ahora solo queda esperar para saber que les pareció a ustedes.**

 **Rockerith: y no sean malos dejen muchos reviews, por favor.**

 **Dijo haciendo el Jutsu más terrible el cual nadie ni siquiera Alfonzo se resistiría, el Jutsu ojos de cachorrito.**

 **Yo: háganlo no soporto verla asi, y recuerden que la encuesta del Rasengan de Chakra Raiton sigue abierta a sí que den sus opiniones.**

 **Ambos: nosotros nos vamos que tenemos que hacer la tarea de la escuela, hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	26. Konoha vs Akatsuki primera pelea

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos los que leen mi fic, estoamos de regreso para presentarles este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: y tal vez no nos hubiéramos tardado en entregar este capítulo, pero la escuela ha estado muy pesada en este comienzo, y además a Alex le han llegado ideas para dos nuevos fic, por que no cuentas los detalles Alex.**

 **Yo: será en otra ocasión primero escribiré los fic, después les diré de que tratan para si quieren uno o los dos y subirlos.**

 **Rockerith: eres malo Alex.**

 **Dijo haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver adorable, en eso con mis primeros dos dedos de la mano derecha golpeo su frente (gesto hecho por Itachi, un gran Shinobi si me permiten decirlo), mientras le sonrió.**

 **Yo: ya te lo dije, será en otra ocasión, por mientras tanto contestemos los reviews:**

 **Guest: nos alegra que te gustara, y no esperes más que aquí esta**

 **CCSakuraforever: nos alegra que te gustara pero, que yo sepa, el** **_Dai Rasen Ringan (Gran Anillo espiral)_ no es Raiton, pero te diré que tenía pensado meter esa técnica.**

 **Alexzero: bueno no tendrás que esperar mucho para saberlo, porque estas por leerlo.**

 **Rockerith: todo listo, que empiece el capítulo, mientras tanto tratare de convencer a Alex de que nos diga de que trataran los fic.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap. 26 Konoha vs Akatsuki primera pelea.

Ahora el equipo de rescate de nuestro héroe peli rojo se encontraba frente a uno de los miembros más conocidos de Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, mejor conocido como el que asesino a todo su Clan, y el otro equipo lejos de ahí también tenía enfrente a un Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki, mejor conocido como el Bijuu sin cola, ambos equipos tenían la misión de ir a salvar al Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku, el cual fue secuestrado por uno de los miembros de la organización, pero durante el camino se encontraron con estos dos Akatsuki. Con el equipo Gai ellos aún seguían viendo al hombre tiburón mientras Gai aún seguía tratando de recordar de donde lo había visto antes-espera es que acaso tú eres-dijo el Jounin de repente-finalmente me reconociste- -me has visto en algún momento-volvio a preguntar el cejudo, tal parece la memoria no era lo suyo, y los otros lo sabían muy bien-tal parece la bestia, no solo tiene la fuerza, también tiene el intelecto-.

Con Koga y los demás aún seguían frente a Itachi, el Uchiha renegado solo los veía como si nada pasara-Itachi-dijeron Koga y Sasuke a la vez-así que es el, el chico que asesino a todo su clan-dijo la anciana viendo detenidamente al Akatsuki que tenían en frente-ha pasado mucho tiempo, Óbito-san, Koga, Sasuke, y en eso a los tres mencionados le llegaron recuerdos.

 **Flash Back Óbito.**

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, Óbito-san, Rin-san y Kakashi-san-respondió el peli negro-nos conocemos-pregunto Óbito al momento de que Itachi se quitara el sombrero-valla valla que tenemos aquí Itachi Uchiha, el que asesino a casi todo el Clan Uchiha-dijo la oji roja-con que osadía vuelves aquí después de lo que hiciste-exclamo al oji chocolate-jejejejeje tal parece aún te quieren en tu vieja aldea Itachi-dijo el otro al momento de quitarse el sombrero-me presento Kisame Hoshigaki- -he oído de el en el libro Bingo también como conocido como monstruo de la niebla eres acusado de homicidio de gente muy importante en vario países-dijo Óbito con cara seria-Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki están bajo arresto por sus crímenes-dijo al momento de lanzarse a la pelea Asuma y Rin contra Kisame, Kakashi, Óbito y Kurenai contra Itachi.

 **Fin Flash Back Óbito.**

 **Flash Back Sasuke.**

-tanto tiempo sin vernos Sasuke-y así era ya que al final del pasillo se encontraba el Uchiha el cual activo su **_Sharingan_** -Itachi Uchiha-dijo con una gran cantidad de odio Sasuke en su voz, en eso Kisame hablo-oye Itachi quien es ese chico que se parece a ti- -es mi estúpido hermano menor-contesto el Uchiha causando la gran sorpresa del Uzumaki pero lo siguiente que escucho lo sorprendió más-creí que habías exterminado a todo tu Clan Itachi-fue lo dicho por el renegado de Kiri-Itachi, he vivido odiándote desde esa noche, y he logrado vivir para matarte de una vez-y el Uchiha realizo una cadena de sellos de su mano izquierda se formó el **_Chidori_** y salió corriendo directo a su hermano que fácilmente lo detuvo sujetando su muñeca y lo hiso chocar contra una pared-Sasuke solo eres un estorbo-y le fracturo el brazo y lo vio a los ojos que se volvieron el **_Mangekyu Sharingan_** - ** _Tsukuyomi_** -y lo sumergió en ese Genjutsu y Sasuke cae al suelo desmallado.

 **Fin Flash Back Sasuke.**

 **Flash Back Koga.**

Jiraiya y Koga fijaron su vista en los dos Akatsuki, pero el peli blanco fue quien hablo -así que lo hicieron para alejarme de Koga y capturarlo-razono el súper pervertido viendo la situación de las cosas-capturar a Koga, esas eran las ordenes de nuestro líder de Akatsuki-contesto el peli negro-pues que mal por ustedes ya que hoy morirán-y así el peli blanco salto a la batalla.

 **Fin Flash Back Koga.**

-no tuvieron suficiente con intentar ir tras de mí, también fueron tras Gaara-reclamo el oji azul viendo con ojos de ira al peli negro-voy a destruirte Itachi-exclamo Sasuke mientras empezaba a sacar su Katana de su funda, pero Itachi no dijo nada solo empezó a mover su mano, dicho movimiento fue visto por Óbito que luego les advirtió-atención, pase lo que pase no lo miren a los ojos, ya que si lo miras los sumergirá en un Genjutsu-y así hicieron caso, pero había algo que no cuadraba, porque mandarían a los Akatsuki en este momento, que estaba pasando como para mandar a uno tras ellos, esos y más pensamientos invadían la mente de la oji violeta, pero en eso le llego un recuerdo de una vez de una vez que hablo con Koga hace 6 años.

 **Flash Back.**

Unos Koga y Yuna de 13 años (N.A: su apariencia es como en la primera temporada de Saint Seiya omega, solo que la manga derecha de Koga fue arremangada hasta el inicio del brazo y este esta vendado) los cuales estaban sentados en la arena, viendo el cielo el cual estaba lleno de estrellas y que había llegado la noche, ya había pasado una semana de que hubiera terminado la pelea de los Caballeros contra Marte y Apsu.

-cómo es posible que a tu madre se le extrajera Kurama-san-fue una de las preguntas que hiso la rubia-castaña, en eso el peli rojo su mirada se entristeció al recordar lo que sus padres le contaron cuando se encontraron después de su pelea contra el dios de la oscuridad, su novia noto esa cara y se recrimino, ya que se le olvido que eso causo que la madre de Koga quedara muy débil y después muriera-perdón, se me olvido que este tema es muy delicado para ti- -no te preocupes, solo tenías curiosidad, y respondiendo tu pregunta, a un Jinchuriki le es posible quitar el Bijuu solo por dos casos, uno, que el sello se rompa y el Bijuu se libere, y dos según me conto Kurama, existe una manera de extraer al Bijuu del cuerpo del Jinchuriki sin tener que romper el sello, un Jutsu de sellado, no tengo mucho conocimiento de eso Jutsu, pero lo que se, es que en este Jutsu, los que lo realicen tienen que estar muy concentrados, ya que si se desconcentran, se deshace el Jutsu-.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-(asi que por eso está aquí, para impedir que interrumpamos la extracción)-pensó la rubia-castaña al momento de ponerse a un lado de su novio-Koga-kun, debemos irnos-eso dejo extrañado al peli rojo al igual que los demás-por qué lo dices Yuna-chan- -se porque apareció Itachi, la extracción del Bijuu comenzó-y el Uchiha renegado solo abrió los ojos, tal parece logro descubrir el asunto de su aparición-si eso es cierto, oh no, Gaara, hay que apurarnos-e intento correr pasando por Itachi pero-no iras a ninguna parte **_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_** -y una enorme bola de fuego fue directo a él y Koga no se movió.

En otro lado con el equipo Gai, Kisame solo sonreía mientras los demás esperaban que hiciera su movimiento, en eso el mitad pez lanzo su espada al aire para después poner sus manos en pose de rezo- ** _Suiton: Bakusui Shōha no Jutsu (E. Agua: Explosión de Ondas Olas de Colisión De agua)_** \- -prepárense-ordeno el Jounin de verde mientras los demás asentían, en eso de la boca del Akatsuki salió una gran cantidad de agua inundando el lugar, mientras que los demás saltaban a las montañas altas, cuando el agua termino de salir, Kisame atrapo a Samaheda-listos o no, haya voy- y alto hacia ellos blandiendo su espada, pero antes de llegar, ellos saltaron esquivando el ataque-de donde salió toda esta agua-dijo Tenten viendo la gran cantidad de agua-se tuvo que necesitar toda una gran cantidad de Chakra para realizar este Jutsu-dijo el castaño con el **_Byakugan_** activado. , después Kisame se escondió dentro del agua-donde creen que esta-pregunto Lee a los demás los cuales seguían tratando de encontrar al Akatsuki, en eso una gran ola fue directo a ellos la cual evitaron saltando pero de esta apareció el renegado de Kiri e intento atacara a Gai con su espada, pero este la esquivo y le dio un fuerte golpe a Kisame el cual se volvió agua-era un **_Mizu Bushing_** – Kisame intento otro golpe pero una patada hiso que Kisame la soltara-Lee-y el agua se tranquilizó y Kisame aterrizo frente de Neji- **_Hakke Kusho (Jutsu Blando: Hakke del Vacío)_** -y de su palma una corriente de aire y Chakra impacto a Kisame y fue directo a atrás pero en eso recupero a Samaheda justo a tiempo para evitar una bola de púas con un papel bomba, el cual exploto.

De regreso con los otros, la bola de fuego había impactado a Koga, algunos se preguntaban por qué no la esquivo pero sus dudas se fueron cuando el fuego se despejo y este mostro a Koga siendo protegido por sus cadenas de Chakra- ** _Rolling defense_** -y las cadenas se detuvieron y desaparecieron-Senkou, que tanto falta para llegar a la base- pregunto el Uzumaki a su invocación-unos kilómetros más a línea recta Koga-respondió la invocación, en eso el Uzumaki se puso a lado de Yuna y la vieja Chiyo -rápido toquen mis hombros-y la rubia-castaña rápido supo por qué y lo hiso, Chiyo también lo hiso extrañada-recuerden cierren los ojos-en eso fijo su vista en Sasuke y le dio una sonrisa-te dejo la pelea Sasuke-y el Uchiha le regreso la sonrisa y desparecieron en un destello de color rojo-pero como-pregunto Itachi sorprendido al ver desaparecer a Koga y las demás dejándolos solo a él, Óbito, Sakura y Sasuke-(como es posible que haya echo eso)-pensó el renegado pero en eso tuvo que esquivar una gran bola de fuego la cual fue enviada por Sasuke-no te desconcentres que tenemos asuntos pendientes Itachi-dijo el Uchiha menor al momento de desenfundar su Katana-no seas impaciente Sasuke, que nosotros también pelearemos contra tu hermano-y tanto Óbito como Sakura se pusieron a lado de Sasuke-es hora de que comencemos, y probar tu fuerza Sasuke-e Itachi levanto su dedo apuntando a su hermano menor, pero en eso el ex estudiante del Yondaime salió corriendo dispuesto a darle un golpe que el Akatsuki logro detener pero un borrón salió corriendo directo a los demás-un **_Kage Bushing_** -y era cierto otro Itachi era el que iba hacia los demás. Pero en eso Sasuke activo su Sharingan maduro y el Chakra Raiton envolvieron su mano izquierda y salió corriendo- ** _Chidori_** -.

Más lejos del lugar del enfrentamiento, fuera de la cueva de los Akatsuki aparecieron Koga, Yuna y Chiyo las cuales tenían los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos vieron que se encontraban fuera de una cueva la cual tenía una enorme roca con un papel con un sello-como es que llegamos tan rápido a este lugar-pregunto sorprendida la ex ninja de Suna-mi velocidad agregada con Chakra-explico el Uzumaki pero luego su vista se fijó en la entrada de la cueva- bueno comencemos-dijo la rubia-castaña al momento de hacer sellos de mano y el viento se concentró en su puño derecho- ** _Futon: Kenshin no kaze-_** y salió corriendo a toda velocidad directo a impactar su puño repleto de Chakra Futon a la roca, y cuando lo hiso se e3scucho un gran estruendo, pero para su sorpresa tanto para Yuna como Koga la roca no se destruyó ni siquiera se agrieto un poco-pero como, mi **_Kenshin no Kaze_** es mi Jutsu Futon mas fuerte-pregunto sorprendida la rubia-castaña, pero en eso el peli rojo noto algo, el puño de Yuna parecía golpear una barrera invisible la cual protegía la roca, en eso se fijó en el papel con el Kanji "Prohibido" pegado en la parte superior-(un sello, y como veo es el **_Gofū Kekkai (Barrera de 5 Sellos)_** , debo admitirlo son muy listos)-pero luego dio una media sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al sello y hacía sellos de mano-(pero nada que un Uzumaki no pueda hacer)-y al final toco el sello y este desapareció del papel-Yuna-chan inténtalo otra vez-y la oji violeta lo hiso otra vez y en esta ocasión si lo logro, la roca se hiso añicos con el golpe y cuando ya no había roca estorbando entraron a la cueva y en ella vieron a los Akatsuki, y vieron que en efecto el ritual se estaba efectuando, pero en eso Koga realizo sellos de mano y termino en rezo- ** _Fuinjutsu_** : **_Genryū Kyūfūjin Kai no Jutsu (A. de Sellado: Liberación de los 9 Dragones Ilusorios)-_** y el Jutsu se detuvo y el cuerpo de Gaara cayo hacia el suelo pero fue atrapado en el aire por Koga-pero que paso-dijo una de las proyecciones que por su voz era una mujer-el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi-dijo Zetsu- Deidara, Sasori atrápenlo los demás retírense-ordeno el de ojos anillados al momento de desaparecer junto a los otros, en eso Sasori y Deidara fueron tras ellos pero en eso Koga le dio a Yuna el cuerpo de Gaara y luego invoco sus cadenas- **_Thunder Wave_** -y una de las cadenas fueron en forma de rayo contra los dos Akatsuki a lo cual Sasori usando una cola de metal los cubrió del ataque pero la cola se rompió y dio de lleno al marionetista-Yuna-chan, llévate a Gaara a un lugar seguro, la Vieja Chiyo y yo nos encargaremos-y Yuna salido corriendo sin discutir pero fue perseguida por el Renegado de Iwa-a dónde vas mocosa- -lejos de ti, idiota-y luego se mordió el dedo y realizo sellos de mano- ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu-_** y de la bola de humo apareció un gran águila de color marrón la cual era su primera invocación Kaze- **Yuna para que me invocaste** -pregunto cortésmente en lo que la Caballera de Águila se pusiera encima de Kaze- necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí-y Kaze asintió al momento de tomar el vuelo-ni creas que te dejares sola-dijo el rubio y hiso aparecer una ave de arcilla gigante la cual también tomo el vuelo siguiéndolos.

Con el equipo Gai aún seguía su pelea contra Kisame, el cual se había escondido en el agua e intento tomarlos por sorpresa pero ellos lograron esquivar el ataque, en eso 3 de los miembros de equipo saltaron a un ataque de Taijutsu el cual el mitad tiburón lograba esquivar o detener a cada momento-muy bien si el ataque cercano no funciona-dijo Tenten al momento de desenrollar un pergamino y de este saliera Shuriken con sellos explosivos los cuales se clavaron en Samaheda y explotaron, pero Kisame estaba sin recibir rasguño alguno-jajajaja perdón intentaste hacer algo chiquilla-pregunto burlesco el ex Ninja de Kiri-esperen esa gran espada-dijo de pronto el Jounin cejudo llamando la atención de todos-así que al fin me recordaste- -esa arma es tuya correcto-pregunto Gai provocando que una gota anime callera por la nuca de Tenten, Neji y Kisame-de quien mas podría ser-pregunto el usuario del Byakugan-ya había dicho que tu inteligencia era bastante ilimitada, pero me corrijo es completamente nula-dijo el Akatsuki pero en eso el Jounin de expandes se lanzó al ataque.

Con el Equipo Obito, ellos Sasuke estaba corriendo directo a su hermano apunto de impactar el Jutsu Raiton de asesinato, pero Itachi lo atrapa de la muñeca-no has cambiado en este tiempo, Sasuke-pero el mencionado solo sonrió de lado mientras Itachi solo alzaba la ceja en confusión-el que no ha cambiado en nada, eres tu Itachi-y Sasuke desapareció en una bola de humo-como **_Kage Bushing_** -y después tuvo que escapar de una gran bola de fuego mandada por parte de Obito, pero después intento moverse pero le fue inútil ya que algo lo sujetaba de los pies y de la tierra una manos lo sujetaban y esas eran las manos de Sasuke-te tengo Itachi-ese fue el grito que soltó Sasuke yendo directo a él con su katana en manos.

Itachi no podía moverse y luego fue atravesado por el arma de su hermano menor el cual sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que el Uchiha renegado se volvió una bola de humo, y al despejarse vio como a su alrededor se encontraban Obito y Sakura tirados en el suelo y lentamente se levantaban-que pasa Sakura, Obito-pero estos se trasformaron en Itachi-que está pasando aquí-pregunto serio Sasuke mientras veía a los 2 Itachi frente a él.

De regreso a la cueva, Koga y Chiyo veían a los trozos de lo que fue una marioneta, pero de esta había salido alguien envuelto en una tela negra-así que ese es su cuerpo real-dijo en voz baja el Uzumaki-he esperado 20 años, quiero ver el rostro de mi nieto-dijo la anciana viendo a la persona escondida bajo la tela-bien jugado, no me esperaba menos del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune, fuiste capas de destrozar mi marioneta con esas cadenas, aunque me sorprende ver a mi abuela en este lugar, creí que se había retirado-y se quitó la tela al momento de revelar a un chico de cabello rojo, ojos castaños y con la túnica de Akatsuki, cuando se quitó la tela, dejo sorprendidos a los dos, ya que el que veían era a un Sasori de unos 18 años-como es posible, no has envejecido tu cara sigue igual a cuando te marchaste-dijo impactada la abuela del Ninja renegado-(no puede ser el, me dijeron que Sasori abandono la aldea de Suna hace 20 años, no puede ser así de joven)-pensó el Caballero de Pegaso mirando al Akatsuki el cual de una de sus mangas empezó a sacar un pergamino el cual tenía el Kanji de Tercero y de una bola de humo apareció una marioneta la cual tenía el cabello negro, ojos avellana, y una túnica igual negra-no, no es, es imposible- -que es imposible-pregunto el Jounin peli rojo-es el Sandaime Kazekage-y Sasori se puso e pose de combate junto a su marioneta.

 **Los combates continúan que más va a pasar, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: Fin de la Batalla y Bienvenido de Regreso Amigo y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: perdón por no poder despedirme adecuadamente pero tengo prisa así que Ja Ne.**


	27. Cap 27 Fin de la Batalla

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos de nuevo, estamos de regreso en este nuevo capítulo e mi fic, el Ninja de la esperanza.**

 **Rockerith: y dejen les digo qu8e para la mala suerte no logre convencer a Alex de contar de que serán sus nuevas historias.**

 **Yo: es porque soy tan obstinada como que es imposible hacer me sacar información, pero para que vean que nos soy malo solo les diré de que son las historias, una es de Jeff the Killer y otra en una versión mía del universo marvel, es lo único que diré.**

 **Rockerith: oh ya se dé que tratan, son la del…**

 **Pero le tapó la boca mientras sonrió y veo en frente.**

 **Yo: me alegra que lo recordaras, pero recuerda que ellos no tiene que saber, así que contestemos los Reviews y empecemos.**

 **Y Rockerith asintió y quito mi mano de su boca:  
CCSakuraforever: digamos que nos agrada tanto Gaara que no queríamos que muriera, por eso decidimos salvarlo antes, y aparte a Alex se le ocurrió que Sasuke e Itachi se enfrentaran antes de su batalla final.**

 **Alexzero: no tiene por qué seguir esperando, y si te digo algo tal vez la pelea sea única.**

 **Ambos: listo, ahora que empiece el capítulo, mientras nosotros hacemos la tarea y estudiamos.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap. 27 Fin de la Batalla.

Sasuke estaba frente a dos Itachis en este momento-que está pasando aquí-pero en eso un tercer Itachi aparece detrás suyo-(mas **_Kage Bushing_** )-fueron sus pensamientos, enfundo su katana y de su bolsillo trasero saco tres Kunai a ellos, los cuales se clavaron en el pecho, en eso espero que explotaran en una bola de humo, pero en vez de eso uno de ellos se transformó en cuervos, giro su cabeza para ver a los otros dos y estos también se volvían cuervos los cuales rodearon al peli negro en el aire, y algunos cuervos volvían a formar el cuerpo del renegado en el aire-esto no es real, es un Genjutsu, pero como, yo jamás lo mire a los ojos- -sigues siendo igual de estúpido Sasuke, no solo puedo meter a alguien en un Genjutsu por medio de los ojos, también me basta un simple dedo- -(así que así me atrapo, pero)-en eso el oji negro cierra los ojos-(no le será tan fácil)-y los abrió de golpe mostrando su **_Sharingan_** maduro, y la ilusión se disolvió y en el mundo real Sasuke estaba entre Sakura y Óbito.

Con el equipo Gai, el Jounin de verde se lanzó al ataque, le dio una serie de golpes al mitad Tiburón, los cuales el bloqueaba con la espada, pero en eso Gai logra quitarle a Samaheda y lanzarse lejos del Akatsuki-ataquen-y con esa orden los otros tres se lanzaron a atacar a Kisame, pero este en un rápido movimiento hace 3 clones de agua y estos detiene los golpes- ** _Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu (E. Agua: Prisión de Agua)_** -y Neji, Lee y Tenten quedaron atrapados en esferas de agua, en eso Gai fue directo a Kisame blandiendo a Samaheda, cuando estaba por dar el tajo, sintió un dolor punzante en las manos y soltó la espada vendada, la razón por la cual la soltó era porque de la empuñadura salían púas de color negruzcas y manchadas de la sangre del Jounin, en eso Kisame atrapo su espada-debo admitirlo, esos mocosos me sorprendieron-dijo el ex Ninja de Kiri, Gai veía como Lee, Neji y Tenten estaban dentro de las esferas de agua y su ceño se frunció-ahora si podremos pelear sin interrupciones- -no entiendo por qué no pude usarla-se preguntó el Jounin pero su pregunta se respondió-esta es mi espada Samaheda, y solo permite que yo la blanda- -así que por eso yo no pude usarla, en ese caso-y de su mochila saco un arma, Unos Nunchakus-esos son Nunchakus-pregunto la castaña desde la esfera de agua-está recurriendo a su más grande arma-agregó Lee-en ese caso el enemigo es en verdad poderoso-concluyo el oji perla-valla, valla esto se torna interesante-y ambos se quedaron parados viéndose listo para la verdadera pelea.

En la cueva Koga y Chiyo se encontraban frente a Sasori, el cual había sacado de su manga una marioneta la cual era del Sandaime Kazekage-el Sandaime Kazekage, el que se dice era el más poderos Kage de Suna-dijo el Uzumaki viendo la marioneta de Sasori-fue hace 20 años, el desapareció de la nada, lo estuvimos buscando mucho tiempo, hasta que lo declaramos muerto, Sasori, cómo pudiste-en eso su nieto solo le dio una mirada burlona-no me digas que mi vieja abuela, solo vino para vengarlo, patético, pero admirable- -si bien ya estoy retirada con un pie en la sepultura, no puedo dejar atrás al pasado, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, especialmente cuando a veo a mi nieto convertido en un criminal-y de las mangas de Chiyo dos pergaminos salieron y los extendió, justo al momento de que Sasori mandara a su marioneta a atacar, en eso de una bola de humo algo detuvo el ataque-así que son ellos-pregunto el peli rojo marionetista-así que los recuerdas- -si más o menos, después de todo fueron mis primeras marionetas- y Koga las vio, eran dos marionetas con túnicas una era mujer de cabello castaño, y la otra un hombre peli rojo, él ya se tenía una idea de quienes podrían ser-Tou-san, y Kaa-san-dijo la vieja ex ninja de Suna-Tou-san y Kaa-san, eso quiere decir que ellos son- -no sé qué intentaras hacer con esos títeres abuela, ya que fueron hechos por mis manos, conozco todos y cada uno de sus trucos- dijo el marionetista con una sonrisa burlona en la boca-estas seguro de eso-y las manos de los títeres se unieron y de ellas alambre afilado apareció-no crean que me quedare sin hacer nada, también voy a pelear-y de los brazos del Uzumaki las cadenas de color rojo aparecieron y se enrollaron en sus muñecas, y la pelea empezó, las marionetas Kaa-san y Tou-san y las cadenas fueron directo hacia la marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage, la cual Sasori hiso que de una de las manos aparecieran más manos, pero los alambres y las cadenas se encargaban de destruirlos, cuando todas las manos fueron destruidas Sasori hiso aparecer unas cuchillas en la mano derecha y unas cierras en la izquierda, pero Chiyo hiso que de la mano derecha de la marioneta Kaa-san saliera una espada y de la izquierda de Tou-san un tipo de cuerda con cuchillas, ambas marionetas de encargaron de la cierra y las cadenas de Koga de las cuchillas de la derecha y los ataques iban y venían hasta que y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del metal chocando con este. Y se veían pedazos de metal salir volando por todas partes.

Hasta que las marionetas y cadenas regresaron a sus dueños, las armas de las marionetas estaban todas rotas, pero las cadenas estaban como siempre solo que tenían una que otra fisura que se estaba arreglando por si sola-esto está empezando a salirse de control, creo que tendré que jugar mi siguiente mano-dijo el Akatsuki y realizo un sello de mano al momento de que la boca de su marioneta se abriera y de esta partículas negras empezaran a salir, la retirada Ninja de Suna solo entrecerró los ojos-así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, ese Jutsu perteneció al Sandaime- -así que lo recuerdas, es por este mismo Jutsu que se le considero al Sandaime Kazekage como el Ninja más poderoso de Suna, con esto acabare con los dos, aunque, al Jinchuriki debo dejarlo vivo, después de todo fueron las órdenes del Líder- -que es eso, se parece mucho a la habilidad de Gaara con su arena-pregunto el Uzumaki ya que le encontró el parentesco a la técnica de su compañero Jinchuriki- es el arma más poderosa y peligrosa de Suna, la arena de hierro-.

En otra parte Yuna montada en Kaze y con el cuerpo inconsciente de Gaara en frente seguían intentando escapar de Deidara el cual la estaba siguiendo-ya verás mi arte mocosa-dijo el rubio y de una de sus manos salieron aves de arcilla las cuales fueron directo a ella, pero en un rápido movimiento realizo sellos de mano- ** _Futon: Renkudan no Jutsu_** -y la bala de aire desvió las aves explosivas que chocaron contra unos árboles-puedes huir pero no esconderte, y también podrás desviar mi arte, pero esta te golpeara en cualquier momento-y tenía razón no importa cuánto intentara desviar la arcilla explosiva alguna tenía que tocarla, pero en eso realizo sellos- ** _Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu_** \- y de su boca salieron balas de agua las cuales fueron directo a Deidara el cual logro esquivarlas-Jajajaja que mala puntería tienes, ahora mi turno- y esta vez fueron más aves las cuales fueron directo a Yuna las cuales volaban demasiado rápido, logro esquivarlas todas pero no se dio cuenta de que otras venían tras de ella, y cuando se dio cuentas ya estaban muy cerca-demonios-mascullo pero en eso- ** _Nadeshiko-Ryū Kōha Reppūken no Jutsu (E. Nadeshiko: Corte de Fuerte Viento)_** -se oyó una voz y después de eso una gran cantidad de viento se llevó las aves y las destruyeron, ambos Ninjas voltearon su cabeza para ver quien fue y esa persona era una chica la cual tiene ojos de color verdes y pelo largo de color negro hasta la cintura, la cual tiene en un estilo recogido en una coleta alta con flequillo corto. También tenía un uniforme de pelea de color gris con un protector de armadura en su hombro derecho, guantes grises, y una apertura de su camisa y una bandana negra atada en la frente con un símbolo el cual parecía un círculo con una estrella dentro-quien rayos eres tu-pregunto enojado el Akatsuki debido a que ella detuvo el ataque que estaba por dar a la rubia-castaña-yo, soy Shizuka, Kunoichi de la aldea de Nadeshiko-.

Con Sasuke Sakura y Óbito seguían enfrentándose a Itachi, el cual seguía viendo a su pequeño hermano menor el cual logro salir del Genjutsu-(has mejorado)-Sasuke solo lo veía con su cara de seriedad, pero el momento fue cortado por la voz de Óbito-bueno, es hora del momento principal, vamos Sakura, Sasuke-y salieron corriendo directo a Itachi el cual realizo sellos de mano y ejecuto el Jutsu- ** _Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_** -y los múltiples ataques de fuego fueron directo a los Ninjas de Konoha los cuales los esquivaron, pero Itachi realizo otros sellos de mano al momento de que Sasuke lo copiara- ** _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_** -fue la exclamación de ambos lanzando las grandes bolas de fuego de su boca las cuales chocaron y empezaron una batalla por el dominio, la bola de fuego de Itachi ganaba terreno cada vez más y más, pero Sasuke agrego más Chakra a su jutsu y volvieron a estar parejos, pero en eso se escuchó el sonido de la electricidad detrás de Itachi y el sonido provenían de Óbito el cual en su mano Derecha estaba una esfera hecha de electricidad-deberé agradecerle a Bakakashi por enseñarme este Jutsu-y salió corriendo hacia Itachi dispuesto a impactar el Jutsu en el- ** _RaiKiri (Cuchilla Relámpago)_** -y cuando estaba por impactar el Jutsu Itachi cancelo la bola de fuego al igual que Sasuke y esquivo el ataque saltando en el aire, pero no espero que ya lo estaban esperando arriba y vio que encima de él esta Sakura la cual tenía su puño cerrado-Shanarooo…-e impacto su piño en su cara y lo mando violentamente al suelo lo cual provoco un cráter y una gran cantidad de humo, y cuando este se disipo grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Itachi fuera de este y como si nada, pero después de eso una espesa niebla azoto el lugar-el **_Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu de la niebla Oculta_** ) muy útil para evitar los Genjutsu claro excepto para los que poseen el **_Sharingan_** así que Óbito-san, Sasuke, salgan de una vez por favor-y tal y como lo pidió de unos árboles salieron ambos peli negros los cuales tenían su Sharingan aun activado-si eso quieres-y ambos le lanzaron Kunais y Shuriken los cuales esquivo y después les lanzo un jutsu ígneo el cual no esquivaron y sucedió una explosión-OBITO-SAN, SASUKE-KUN-fue el grito que soltó Sakura al ver lo sucedido.

De regreso con Gai la pelea aún seguía, cada vez que el lanzaba un Golpe con su arma Kisame se cubría con Samaheda, pero Gai aprovechaba las situaciones para lanzarles golpes con las piernas o con el brazo libre, y también era la situación de Gai ya que él también lograba esquivar los ataques del Akatsuki. Los golpes iban y venían y ambos lograban esquivarlos o interceptarlos, mientras que con el resto aún seguían dentro de las prisiones de agua y cada vez les costaba mucho el respirar-Gai-Sensei-dijo Lee mientras veía la pelea-(no creo resistir más tiempo)-pensó la amante de armas mientras se tomaba la boca y pensaba una manera de salir de ahí, esto fue notado por el Jounin cejudo-Tenten no lograra resistir más-y ese momento lo aprovecho el Akatsuki para realizar sellos de mano y después tocar el agua- ** _Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (E. Agua: Misil de Tiburón)_** -y un gran tiburón de agua fue directo a Gai el cual logro cubrirlo con sus brazos pero en eso el mitad tiburón le lanzó un ataque con Samaheda el cual logro cubrir muy apneas con sus Nunchakus-espera te recuerdo- -así que finalmente me recordaste pero ya es muy tarde-en eso el Akatsuki le lanzo un golpe que lo mando hasta que fondo del agua, pero el Akatsuki no conforme con eso hiso otros sellos de mano y toco el agua- ** _Suiton: GoshoKizame no Jutsu (E. Agua: Cinco Tiburones Hambrientos)-_** y de sus dedos el Chakra salió y este al combinarse con el agua dio forma a cinco tiburones los cuales fueron en contra de Gai, logro esquivar los primeros dos, pero el resto logro herirlo, y cuando los cinco fueron contra él a la vez, antes del impacto, pero antes de eso-(no tengo opciones, **_Hachimon Tonkō: Kaimon Kai (Ochos puertas Internas: Puerta de la apertura abierta)-_** mientras que en la superficie Kisame se preguntaba que estará haciendo el Jounin-( ** _Kyūmon, Seimon, Shōmon,_** **_Tomon Kai ( puertas del Descanso, Vida, Dolor, Cierre, Abiertas)_** -y una energía verde empezó a cubrir el cuerpo del Maestro del Taijutsu y un gran temblor azoto el lugar-(eso, eso es)-preguntaron internamente los demás que conocían dicha técnica, y con Gai él tenía sus manos cruzadas frente su rostro y finalmente grito- ** _KEIMON KAI (Puerta de la Visión Abierta)_** -la energía se intensifico y los tiburones se destruyeron y el agua a su alrededor se apartó por la cantidad de energía, y Kisame tuvo que saltar-maldita sea-y abajo lo vio el Jounin aparte de estar rodeado del Chakra verde, su piel se volvió roja y su cabello se elevó y sus ojos se volvieron blancos-(ahora)-pensó el oji perla al momento de activar su Doujutsu- ** _Hakke no roku yon burō (64 golpes de Trigrama de ocho puntos)_** -y se liberó de su prisión de agua, y de paso ataco a los clones de agua y libero a sus compañeros-te encuentras bien Tenten-pregunto Hyuga a la castaña-sí, estoy bien-y en eso vieron a su ex Sensei estar persiguiendo a Kisame le cual lo evitaba-creo que necesitara ayuda-dijo la oji café al momento de moverse las muñequeras en sus muñecas aparecieran unos sellos.

El mitad Tiburón seguía esquivando al cejudo pero en eso no pudo moverse aunque trato, en eso se fijó que estaba atrapado por medio de unas cadenas las cuales venían de la castaña-tengo que agradecerle a Koga-kun por enseñarme esto-; Kisame intento liberarse pero no lo logro y en eso apareció el Jounin frente a él, el cual tenía ambos brazos extendidos a los lados, y una pierna doblada-se acabó el juego-y le dio una patada la cual parecía estar en llamas y lo mando más al aire y volvió a aparecer frente a él- **_Asa Kujaku ( Pavo Real Matutino)_** -y dio grandes golpes con sus puños encendidos los cuales provocaban llamas que salían volando a todos lados y estas dieron la imagen de un pavo real y finalmente de un golpe mando el cuerpo incendiado del Akatsuki al agua, la cual al hacer contacto con este, lentamente empezó a evaporarse y Gai cerraba las puertas internas y volvía a la normalidad.

-la arena de hierro-nos encontramos de regreso a la cueva de donde de la boca de la marioneta de Sasori salía partículas de arena negra las cuales se agrupaban y daban un aire de peligro por eso-es el Jutsu original del Sandaime, adaptado por la habilidad del antiguo Jinchuriki del Shukaku antes que Gaara, mezcla partículas de arena y acero para moldear cualquier cosa que sea un arma, el Sandaime tenía una constitución la cual le permitía convertir su Chakra en un campo magnético, y ese títere, hace exactamente lo mismo-explico la vieja Chiyo mientras Koga seguía viendo el títere el cual dejo de expulsar las partículas-pero cómo es posible que el títere haga lo mismo, ese títere no tiene Chakra- -es porque ese es un Títere humano de un cuerpo real, a diferencia de Kaa-san y Tou-san, este fue creado de un cuerpo vivo, solo mi nieto tiene la capacidad de crear títeres humanos, y el títere conserva el Chakra que poseía el humano en vida, y por eso-y vio que la arena empezó a formar algo-que el títere puede usar los Jutsus que usaba vivo- y en eso Sasori decidió volverá hablar-si ya terminaron de hablar, es hora de pelear, **_Satetsu Shigure (Arena de Hierro Lluvia Dispersa)_** \- y las partículas fueron hacia ellos como si fueran balas y rápido el Uzumaki hiso aparecer sus cadenas- ** _Rolling Defense_** \- y las cadenas envolvieron a los Ninjas y las marionetas mientras estas recibían el ataque, cuando este seso, las cadenas mostraron más fisuras las cuales se reparaban rápidamente.

-así que lograste invocar tus cadenas, y usar una de tus técnicas para protegerlos, muy ingenioso, y más ya que las cadenas al ser de Chakra no importa los que pase no pueden romperse y si tiene fisuras estas se reparan por si mismas-razono el marionetista-gracias, aunque tarde mucho para aprender el **_Rolling Defense_** , pero logre hacerlo, aunque si sigo usándolas muy seguido me quedare sin Chakra-dijo el Uzumaki al momento de que las cadenas desaparecieran otra vez-bueno, creo que tengo que terminar con esto-y la arena formo en el aire unas grandes púas las cuales apuntaban a ellos, y las dejo caer a gran velocidad, y se provocó una gran cortina der polvo la cual no permitió la vista, Sasori espero ver a los dos heridos y sangrando, pero cuando se disipo la cortina de polvo lo que vio fue a las dos marionetas las cuales tenían los brazos extendido y un escudo de Chakra protegiendo a los dos-así que les hiciste unas mejoras, les agregaste un escudo de Chakra, pero eso no servirá der mucho-y cuando Chiyo intento mover las marionetas estas no lo hacía, estaban tiesas, y lo vio en las manos estaban las partículas de la arena de hierro-(tal y como me temí, paralizado por la arena de hierro)-pensó preocupada la ex ninja de Suna-tendrás que necesitaras más que eso para bloquearlo, la arena se metió en los títeres, mientras tenga el poder magnético del Sandaime Kazekage, esos títeres quedaron inservibles-dijo el peli rojo de Akatsuki mientas se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque, y en eso de la boca de su marioneta salió más arena de hierro, las cuales ponían más figuras peligrosas-vieja Chiyo, tengo una idea-dijo el Jinchuriki llamando su atención.

-úseme como marioneta para enfrentarlo-eso dejo con los ojos abiertos a los dos que nos e esperaban eso.

Con Yuna la recién llegada Shizuka seguía sonriendo mientras veía a los dos, los cuales no entendían de donde salió ella, pero en eso la peli negra salto y fue directo encima de Kaze-tranquila, soy aliada tuya, de no ser así, no habría detenido el ataque-explico la oji verde al ver que la oji violeta se ponía en pose de ataque para después relajarse-en ese caso me ayudaras en contra ese idiota rubio-pregunto la caballera de Águila mientras señala al rubio explosivo-claro-y en eso ambas realizaron sellos de mano y en sus puños se concentró el viento- ** _Nadeshiko-Ryū Kōha Reppūken no Jutsu-_** y el viento de Shizuka fue directo a Deidara el cual logro esquivar muy apenas, pero en eso vio encima de, él una sombra y al posar su mirada en el aire, vio descender a la rubia-castaña- ** _Futon: Kenshin no Kaze_** -e impacto el Jutsu en su estómago y lo mando al suelo, provocando un gran cráter de impacto-(demonios, ese maldito golpe, sí que dolió, maldita sea)-y vio como la oji violeta se acercaba a el poco a poco-esto se acabó-pero el rubio solo sonrió para la intriga de Yuna-no creas que has ganado-y empezó a inflarse y explotar-una explosión suicida-y trazo sellos de mano- ** _Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu_** \- y el agua salió de su boca haciendo una pared y protegiéndola de la explosión.

Cuando este seso la oji violeta vio como Shizuka aun en Kaze iban hasta ella, y vio como quedo el lugar donde ahora solo quedo una llanura de árboles-estas bien-pregunto la Kunoichi de Nadeshiko recibiendo un asentimiento de Yuna, la cual volvió a subir en Kaze-volvamos con Koga-kun, necesitara nuestra ayuda- - **hai Yuna** \- -espera dijiste-pero no alcanzo a seguir la peli negra por que fueron volando de regreso a la cueva.

-OBITO-SAN, SASUKE-KUN-y el polvo se quitó poco a poco, y revelo a Itachi el cual estaba frente un gran cráter con un agujero en el centro, y de pronto Óbito salió de la tierra directo a darle un golpe a la quijada, pero el renegado lo esquiva y trata de darle un golpe que el Jounin evito pero el Akatsuki lo tomo de la nuca e hicieron contacto visual y el Uchiha pero este parecía no estar afectado y en vez de eso se sujetó más fuerte de Itachi-debí suponer que no sirvió en ti el Genjutsu, ya que eres un **_Kage Bushing_** -y del agujero del cráter salió Óbito y después este exclamo-atácalo a él y a mi clon Sasuke-eso are-dijo apareciendo el Uchiha al momento de hacer sellos de mano- **_Chidori Eisō ( Lanza del Millar de Aves)_** -y de su mano derecha una lanza azulada de electricidad salió y se clavó en el cuerpo de Itachi y del clon que desapareció, pero Sasuke noto algo raro, Itachi parecía sonreír.

En la cueva-quieres que haga que-pregunto sorprendida la vieja-úseme como títere, al ser de carne y hueso el no podrá usar la arena de hierro, estaré bien, es cierto no podre tener yo todos esos trucos que tienen las marionetas pero, llevo en mi, el espíritu de la esperanza y la Voluntad de Fuego que se me fue enseñada -y detrás del oji azul las imágenes de sus padres, Sarutobi, Sasori y Aria aparecieron.

Y la anciana solo sonrió y los hilos de Chakra se unieron al cuerpo del peli rojo-tienes razón, el Chakra magnético del Sandaime Kazekage no servirá de nada-y ambos se lanzaron al ataque mientras que Sasori lanzo ataque con la arena que Chiyo hacia que Koga esquivara y la cueva poco a poco se destruía-se ve muy pareja la batalla-dijo frustrado el Akatsuki mientras lanzaba un tipo de tornillo giratorio cortante al Uzumaki el cual lo destruyo con un potente puño cubierto de Chakra de color rojo y su Cosmo-es hora que acabar con esto-dijo el Akasuna mientras mandaba a su marioneta a atacar frente a frente con una espada hecha de la arena, Chiyo estaba por hacer que el Jinchuriki se moviera pero vio que este sonreía y sacaba algo de su bolsillo porta armas, y al ver que era también sonrió, cuando la marioneta estaba por atacar el Uzumaki saco un pergamino y lo desenrollo- ** _Uzumaki FuinJutsu: Sennen Fuin no Jutsu (A. de Sello Uzumaki: Sello Milenario)_** -y una cadena atrapo la marioneta y esta fue sellada en el pergamino y apareció en Kanji de 3 dejando impactado al Akatsuki por lo que vio pero luego su cara mostro ira-como te atreviste a quitarme mi marioneta-pero después su cara se en suavizo –creo que es momento de usar mi último as bajo la manga-y en eso se quitó su túnica y dejo impactados a Koga y Chiyo-no, es posible- -el, mismo, se hiso una marioneta-y el cuerpo de Sasori era como el de un títere, ya que tenía unas aspas de metal en la espalda, un tipo de soga bañada de veneno de su estómago, y un compartimiento en el pecho y un tubo con in Kanji también en el pecho-ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que me use a mí mismo- -es por eso que esta igual a cuando se fue de mi lado-dijo impactada Chiyo-es increíble, es un títere humano-.

 **Unas batallas fueron ganadas, solo falta una, que más pasara descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo:** **Misión Cumplida, Bienvenido de Regreso Gaara y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo Interior.**

 **Rockerith: esperemos les haya gustado a ustedes, y recuerden dejen Reviews para saber sus opiniones y sugerencias de la historia.**

 **Yo: y también recuerden, estoy escribiendo otras dos historias, cuando tenga listos los primeros capítulos les diré de que tratan cada uno y ustedes elegirán cual quieren que suba, pero si quieren un adelanto les dejare que Rockerith les dé una pista.**

 **Rockerith: la pista de una historia es la siguiente: Go To Sleep y la pista de la segunda historia es: Un Gran Poder Conlleva una Gran Responsabilidad.**

 **Yo: creo que las pistas que les diste ya les da una idea de que tratara las historias.**

 **Rockerith: perdón pero no pude resistirme.**

 **Ambos: nos vemos la próxima Ja Ne.**


	28. Misión Cumplida, Bienvenido de Regreso G

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Rockerith: hola a todos amigos nuestros y seguidores de este fic, esta vez seré yo sola quien presente este capítulo, sé que se estarán preguntado, que paso con Alex, pues digamos que él está indispuesto otra vez.**

 **Y en otra parte me encontraba yo caminado por las calles de la colonia mientras no paraba de gritar.**

 **Yo: JEREMIAS, DONDE ESTAS, JEREMIAS, MIEMBRO DE LOS 3 CHIFLADOS DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS.**

 **Y como podían ver estaba buscando a mi hermanito el cual por 5ta ocasión en este día se salió de la casa y me mandaron a buscarlo.**

 **De regreso con Rockerith, ella tenía una gota en la nuca, tal parece mi grito se escuchó hasta ahí, tal parece grito muy fuerte.**

 **Rockerith: bueno, ahora les diré de que tratan los nuevos dos fic, asi es ya conseguí que Alex me dejara contarles de que tratan, al fin que al cabo ya casi termina el 1er capítulo de ambos. Y las historias son.**

 **1)** **Jeff The Killer No More: tal y como vieron en el título, esta historia tratara del asesino más famoso de los Creepypastas o al menos esa es nuestra opinión, ya han visto como en algunas de sus historias, este asesino ha tenido sus momentos de cordura en los cuales Jeffrey Woods regresa, que tal si en una de esas, la cordura perdida del asesino regresa, y una vez su antiguo yo regrese, intentara por todos los medios enmendar sus errores, intentara hacer las paces con las personas que el mas lastimo y también, intentara ponerle fin a todo–no más asesinatos, no más sangre siendo derramada por mis manos, no más Go to Sleep, no más sufrimiento, no más Jeff The Killer.**

 **2)** **El Sorprendente Jove Araña: esta historia había estado en la cabeza de Alex desde que él tenía 10 años, existen miles de universos marvel, pero en este nuestro amigable vecino el Hombre Araña, murió en una pelea contra su más grande enemigo, El Duende Verde, pero nuestro héroe ya estaba casado y con dos hijos cuando esto paso, tres años después de ese trágico suceso, un nuevo héroe aparece en la ciudad de Nueva York, en esta aventura Max Parker el hijo mayor de Peter Parker decide tomar el lugar de su padre y seguir con el legado-que quien soy?, la historia de mi vida no es para los miedosos, si alguien les dice que esta es una historia de felicidad, que soy un chico sin importancia, ese alguien mentiría, pero sin importar recuerden esto tal y como yo lo recuerdo, Un Gran Poder, Conlleva una Gran Responsabilidad, este es mi don, la maldición, que quien soy?, soy el Joven Araña.**

 **Rockerith: tal y como vieron o leyeron, estas son las dos historias que le llegaron a Alex, asi que por medio de los reviews digan cual historia quieren que suba primero y también den sus opiniones, y hablando de reviews es hora de contestar los que pusieron ustedes para luego comenzar con el capítulo:**

 **Alexzero: tal parece si lo hiso, ahora viene la verdadera pelea de la Ninja retirada, el Ninja de la Esperanza contra el Marionetista de Akatsuki.**

 **CCSakuraforever: pues qué bueno que te gusto, y con respecto a lo del Cosmo, pues si lo usara siempre en todas su batallas pues están terminarían bien rápido.**

 **Rockerith: listo, sin más pendiente que empiece.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.28 Misión Cumplida, Bienvenido de Regreso Gaara.

La pelea contra Sasori continuaba, y la cosa se ponía cada vez más difícil y extraña, primero el marionetista aparentaba tener la misma edad de cuando se fue, segundo el poseía una marioneta la cual fue hecha con el cuerpo del Sandaime Kazekage y esta le permitía usar la arena de hierro, y por último el mismo volvió su propio cuerpo en una auténtica marioneta-(no puede ser, su cuerpo entero es un títere)-pensó el Uzumaki mientras lo seguía observando y vio que las sogas y las cuchillas de su espalda estaban bañadas en una sustancia morada la cual supuso que era veneno-perdón pasa algo malo, no se supone que acabarían conmigo-pregunto el Akatsuki impaciente mientras levantaba sus manos y las ponía frente a Koga y Chiyo-pues si no van a atacarme-y de sus palmas aparecieron unas especies de tubos-entonces atacare yo-y de esos tubos salieron llamas las cuales fueron directo a ellos, pero ambos Shinobis las esquivaron y se pusieron detrás de unas rocas-no crean que podrán esconderse de mi-y más llamas salieron impactando las rocas las cuales los protegían del ataque, el Uzumaki estaba pensando en cómo hacer frente a Sasori, hasta que una idea llego a su cabeza, si Sasori se puso rudo, porque no hacerlo también, en eso toco el cristal de su armadura y este empezó a brillar-Brilla y Resplandece, Pegaso-susurro las palabras y el resplandor se incrementó dejando momentáneamente sin visón a Sasori y Chiyo-que demonios pasa?-exclamo el peli rojo.

Cuando el resplandor seso y abrieron sus ojos, Sasori veía una figura borrosa frente a él, cuando su vista se aclaró sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al igual que los de la anciana Chiyo, frente a Sasori, se encontraba Koga, pero en esta ocasión llevaba puesta la armadura de Pegaso, el peli rojo solo lo veía con una expresión divertida la ver la cara de sorpresa del Akasuna,-(de donde saco eso)-fue la pregunta mental de los dos, pero en eso vieron que el pecho estaba el cristal y después recordaron que él tenía un collar con dicho cristal colgando el su cuello-(asi que para eso serbia ese collar, es muy interesante)-pensó Sasori mientras que ponía sus mano en dirección a Koga-que tienes pensado hacer-pregunto el oji azul al momento de que el Akatsuki le lanzara de su8s tubos, en vez de fuego un potente chorro de agua-toma esto- -Koga esquívalo-dijo la ex ninja, pero Koga no se movió para nada, en vez de eso cuando el chorro de agua estaba por golpearlo soltó un puñetazo al agua y se detuvo para seguir chocando sorprendiéndolos-esto es todo lo que tienes, ya me enfrente contra alguien que maneja mejor el agua y él fue todo un reto-dijo serio mientras recordaba su primera pelea contra Ryuho, en eso el empezó a mover sus brazos mientras su Cosmo empezaba salir a flote y este lo rodeaba-en ese caso, es mi turno-y al finalizar tomo la postura y el Pegaso apareció detrás de el-que es eso- - ** _Pegasus Ryuseyken_** -y los meteoros salieron directo a la marioneta viviente el cual recibió de lleno el ataque y se desarmo todas y cada una de las partes, fue a distintas direcciones, cuando la técnica termino, el Uzumaki solo alzo la ceja mientras Chiyo veía sorprendida a su compañero de batalla-esto, no está bien-esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos y giro su cabeza directo a Koga-me refiero, no pude ser tan fácil, o si-y en eso se escuchó un ruido, y ambos vieron que las piezas del cuerpo de Sasori empezaban armarse lentamente, cuando se terminó de volver a armar, Sasori mostro una sonrisa de lado mientras veía al Uzumaki- valla, eso me sorprendió, eres muy hábil y poderoso, y es por eso, que cuando extraigamos el Bijuu de tu interior, te volveré una de mis marionetas, con todas esas habilidades, serás mi favorita- en eso Chiyo solo lo veía, su cara de sorpresa paso a una seria mientras seguía viendo a su nieto-lo sabía, la batalla apenas comienza-en eso de su bolso saco un pergamino bajo la mirada de su nieto y el oji azul-hasta yo olvide este Jutsu, el cual creí jamás volver a usar, pero siendo tu-y lo desenrollo por competo y en el parecieron 10 sellos y después hiso un sello de mano y los sellos salieron del pergamino y estos empezaron a tomar forma-lo usare para acabar contigo- 10 marionetas aparecieron alrededor de Chiyo la cual seguía con la cara llena de seriedad - **_Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū no Jutsu (Secreto Blanco: Diez Marionetas de Chikamatsu)_** \- -dicen que el poder de un marionetista se basa en la cantidad de marionetas que puede controlar, y cuando son diez, una por cada dedo, está en la cúspide de su poder-dijo el marionetista monótonamente -cosa la cual lograste tú, ya que con este mismo Jutsu derribaste tu sola una muralla, pero-en eso saco un pergamino de su espalda y este se desenrollo y de este varia figuras salieron y luego abrió un compartimiento en su pecho e hilos de Chakra salieron de este, las caras de ambos oponentes del Akatsuki solo reflejo sorpresa al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos-yo sobre pase ese nivel por mucho, miren bien esta obra de arte la cual tiene por nombre **_Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen no Jutsu (Secreto Rojo: Aparición de las Cien Marionetas)_** -y tal y como lo dijo del pergamino salieron 100 marionetas diferentes de túnicas rojas, los cuales empezaron a sacar cuchillas u otras armas de su interior, y al mismo momento Chiyo estaba lista para usar sus diez títeres, y Koga se puso en pose de combate-esto se termina, ahora-y los 100 títeres fueron directo a ellos.

Koga esquivaba todos los ataques que se le eran lanzados, y también daba golpes certeros a algunas marionetas las cuales se destruían, y el mismo caso era con Chiyo, pero en eso notaron algo, en cuantas más marionetas destruyen las que quedan se vuelven más poderosas, pero no solo las marionetas de Sasori eran destruidas también lo eran las de la abuela Chiyo.

Cuando las 10 marionetas de Chiyo fueron destruidas Sasori sonrió ya que aún le quedaban más marionetas las suficientes para acabar con ellos; Koga y Chiyo se pusieron de espaldas siendo rodeados, que podían hacer, eran más marionetas de eso estaban seguros-(ahora que, que hago)- - **no seas idiota y realiza ese Jutsu** \- dijo Kurama desde la mente de Koga, el cual se preguntó de que Jutsus se refería-(a que Jutsu te refieres Kurama, si no recuerdas tengo muchos)- - **pues creo que me refiero a tu Jutsu el cual combina tanto tu Chakra como Cosmo** -y el oji azul amplio sus ojos al recordarlo-(pero no está listo, aun me falta hacerlo sin resultar dañado, mi mano aun con la armadura saldrá lastimada, y aparte requiere de mucha concentración, eso me dejara casi sin Chakra y sin usar mi Cosmo durante 10 minutos)-y era así ya que esa técnica aún estaba en fase de mejorar debido a esas desventajas- **es mejor que nada, así que hazlo cachorro** -y no habiendo elección el Uzumaki solo empezó a hacer sellos de mano mientras su Cosmo y Chakra de Luz se arremolinaban en su mano derecha.

Sasori mando a sus títeres a atacar a los dos, pero antes de que lograran hacer el golpe, el peli rojo hiso un puño y sobre el apareció un Rasengan de Luz- ** _Hikariton: Rasen Ryuseyken no Jutsu (E. Luz: Meteoros Espirales)-_** y con el Rasengan golpe a todos los títeres los cuales s se destruían y se volvían solo astillas, pero durante los impactos el Uzumaki sentía un dolor punzante y su guante de la armadura se estaban agrietando más y más, cuando las marionetas estaban hechas pedazos, el oji azul cambio de dirección su Jutsu de su puño a su palma y este ya solo estaba formado por Chakra de Luz y fue directo contra un sorprendido Sasori-toma esto **_Hikariton: Rasengan-_** y lo impacto directo al tubo donde estaba su pecho y Sasori abrió grande los ojos cuando golpeo en ese punto y salió disparado contra la pared clavándose en esta.

Cuando el Jutsus desapareció el Uzumaki se quitó la armadura y esta volvió a la forma de cristal colgando en su cuello y este se arrodillo, mientras jadeaba y se tomaba su lastimada mano derecha la cual estaba llena de moretones-(tal y como dije, aun es peligrosa)- - **pero efectiva, no digas que no Koga** -y tanto Koga como Chiyo fijaron su vista en Sasori el cual seguía incrustado en la pared y con hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio-como, es que te enteraste, que ese, es-pregunto con una voz apenas audible-siéndote sincero solo adivine, ese tubo en su pecho, daba una ligera idea de que seria, después de todo, títere o no, tienes que tener algo de tu cuerpo real para poder usar Chakra, tal y como las marioneta del Sandaime-explico el Uzumaki mientras sonreía de lado, el Akatsuki sentía que poco a poco se le iba la vida-antes de que mueras, dime algo sobre el Hebi-teme Orochimaru, después de todo fue tu antiguo compañero según los informantes de Ero-Sennin- -como me venciste, te lo diré, ve al puente tenshi, entre la aldea de Kusa, se supone que tenía que verme con mi infórmate, en unos 4 meses, se supone que tenía que ir, pero ya no creo poder ir-y la vida del titiritero se extinguió y solo quedo la marioneta inerte la cual cayó al suelo, cuando todo termino salieron de lo que quedaba de la cueva, y caminaron de regreso al bosque-KOGA-KUN…-y directo hacia ellos venían Yuna y Shizuka con el cuerpo de Gaara en la espalda montadas en Kaze el cual aterrizo frente a ellos y desapareció en una bola de humo-Yuna-chan-y la caballera de Águila abrazo muy fuerte a Koga el cual regreso el abrazo-que bueno que estas bien-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo dándose una sonrisa-que paso con Sasori- -está muerto, su cuerpo está en la cueva, si vas hacia allá veras como fue la pelea y que paso con el maniaco rubio-fue el momento de preguntar al oji azul-me seguía persiguiendo, pero con la ayuda de Shizuka logre derribarlo, pero este escapo con una explosión suicida-y los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron de par en par al oír ese nombre y vio detrás de su novia y se sorprendió al ver a la Kunoichi de Nadeshiko-Shizuka-chan- -hola Koga-kun, como has estado-dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa, la rubia-castaña y la vieja Chiyo no sabía que pasaba, tal parecía Koga conocía a esa Kunoichi, y antes de poder preguntar cómo es que se conocían aparecieron ambos grupos de ninjas los cuales venían con uno que otro rasguño después de su pelea contra los dos Akatsuki-misión cumplida, Gaara está a salvo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no lo creen, Neji, Tenten, cejotas-dijo el peli rojo viendo a los miembros del equipo Gai los cuales se acercaron al peli rojo a saludarlo después de 3 años de no verse-es bueno verte de regreso Koga, espero que tu llama de la juventud este ardiendo aún más fuerte-dijo el Chounin de cejas grande con su típica expresión de las llamas de la juventud-es un gusto verte de nuevo Koga-san-dijo sereno el oji perla con un aligera sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por el oji azul, y después fue el turno de la amante de armas la cual lo abrazo por el cuello muy fuerte-es bueno verte Koga-kun-.

Después de eso se escucharon unos quejidos y todos fijaron su vista en la espalda de Shizuka y vieron que Gaara empezaba a despertar-donde…estoy….-preguntaba el oji agua abriendo lentamente los ojos, y vio a los Ninjas de Konoha alrededor de el-solo puedo decirte que estas aun con nosotros amigo-y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a alguien que le ponía la mano en su hombro y ese era el mismo Koga, aquel que le enseño de donde venía la verdadera fuerza, cuando se tenía a quien proteger-Koga, que está pasando- y el oji azul solo sonríe mientras señalaba a los presentes-fuimos a buscarte, nos tenías muy preocupados amigo, lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo antes de que algo malo pasara-y el Kazekage solo dirigió su vista a los demás los cuales también sonreían , aunque Sasuke y Neji lo hacía disimuladamente-es hora de irnos, Suna espera el regreso de su Kazekage-y ayudo a levantarse al Jinchuriki del Shukaku, pero este aún estaba débil asi que dejo que se apoyara en él y caminar de regreso.

Ya llevaban caminado un buen tiempo, cuando llegaron a un claro se encontraron con un gran tumulto de personas viniendo corriendo hacia ellos, eran Ninjas de Suna los cuelas iban dirigidos por los hermanos de Gaara, los cuales al divisar a su hermano apoyado en el Uzumaki solo sonrieron de alegría al verlo sano y salvo-tal parece no solo nosotros venimos a salvarte-dijo divertido Koga al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo-y como no, somos sus hermanos, claro que lo haríamos-dijo el llegado Kankuro el cual fue directo a darle una palmada a su hermano, pero en eso él fue tirado a un lado producto de Temari con lágrimas de felicidad la cual le dio una gran abrazo a Gaara-es bueno ver que estés bien, Ototo , como te sientes-y Gaara solo contesto "si" con un gesto de cabeza y fue abrazado aún más fuerte-lo prometí Temari-chan, y sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas aun por difíciles que sean, y si no me crees, pregúntale a Sakura, le prometí detener a Sasuke aquella ocasión y lo logre, aunque sí que me dio batalla-dijo el caballero de Pegaso mientras se ponía a un lado de ella, la cual le dio otro abrazo igual de fuerte-gracias, Koga-kun, gracia por salvarlo- -aunque te lo prometí, no lo hice yo solo, también fue gracias a los demás-viendo a sus compañeros los cuales estaban entre los Ninjas de Suna, y vio como Chiyo y su hermano se hablaban-y donde esta Sasori- y la vieja solo dio un suspiro y volteo su vista hacia el horizonte-murió, su cuerpo está en una cueva unos kilómetros en línea recta-y después vio a Koga acercarse a ello y saco dos pergaminos uno el cual reconoció y otro era desconocido-aquí tiene, en este está la marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage, en este otro, antes de salir, selle el cuerpo de Sasori, aun con tantas cosas malas que el hiso, estoy seguro que usted aun lo quiere-y le entrego los pergaminos-muy bien, es hora de irnos, Suna espera con ansias el regreso de su Kage-fue lo dicho por Kankuro y asi todos fueron caminado de regreso a la aldea.

Unos días después, en Suna ya estaba amaneciendo, todos los Ninjas de la aldea de la arena se encontraban en las murallas, entre ellos Baki el cual veía enfrente esperando una señal de la llegada la cual se tardaba en llegar; antes de que se desesperara en el horizonte aparecieron los ninjas los cuales algunos venían cansados por el camino-ahí están, y viene con Gaara-y empezaron los vitoreós los cuales se escuchaban hasta donde estaban ellos-esa sí que es una gran bienvenida en mi opinión-dijo la rubia-castaña al momento de que Shizuka a su lado asintiera-sí que lo es-concordó Óbito el cual estaba a un lado de Yuna-que gran cantidad de gente-dijo Lee-muy digno de un Kazekage-agrego el portador del **_Byakugan_** –sin duda alguna-concluyo la amante de armas, y cuando llegaron a los muros Baki se puso frente a ellos-es bueno ver que este sano y salvo- -es gracias a esta gente-dijo el peli rojo viendo a los demás-pero, aun mas gracias a mi amigo Koga Uzumaki- agregó viendo al Jinchuriki de Kurama a lado de él, el cual solo sonrió nervioso, con su mano derecha en la nuca-oye, que no solo yo lo hice, también ayudaron los demás Dattebayo- -bueno, Kazekage-sama, le espera una gran fiesta de bienvenida en casa-y pasaron por entre los Ninjas-bienvenido de regreso Gaara-dijeron todos y cada uno de los Ninjas al oji agua el cual sonrió por el recibimiento.

Al día siguiente los Ninjas de Konoha y la Kunoichi de Nadeshiko se encontraban en la muralla a punto de regresar a Konoha, pero también estaban Gaara y sus hermanos para despedirse de ellos-hasta pronto-dijo el titiritero-recuerden, siempre serán bienvenidos en Suna-agrego la rubia-sí, pero si tenemos que venir, creo que llevaremos algo de ropa para el calor, ya que en serio nos estamos asando-dijo Óbito haciendo que todos rían por su chiste, pero en eso el peli rojo Uzumaki se acerca a los hermano Sabaku-nos veremos en otra ocasión, aunque creo que veré más seguido a Temari, después de todo es embajadora de Suna en Konoha , y con los exámenes Chounin que vienen-y los hermanos sonrieron mientras el oji azul hacia una de sus clásicas sonrisas, pero en eso su mirada se posó en su compañero Jinchuriki y después puso su mano frente a el-bueno, en estos casos la gente se da la mano cuando se despide, nos soy algo bueno con las despedidas, así que-y Gaara solo dio una ligera sonrisa y también dio la mano, después de un tiempo se soltaron y Koga regreso con su grupo el cual ya se iba, pero antes volteo y con un grito se despidió-NOS VEMOS EN OTRA OCACION GAARA, AMIGO MIO-y salió corriendo tras su grupo-adiós, hasta la próxima Koga amigo-y los ninjas de Suna entraron a la aldea. Ya un poco más adentrados al desierto, todos seguían caminando y conversando entre ellos, pero Sasuke era el único callado en el grupo mientras pensaba el por qué vio esa sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi-(porque, porque sonreía)-y luego sintió una mano en su hombro y vio al otro Uchiha a su lado-si te preguntas por qué sonreía, mejor no te tormentas con eso, mejor déjalo atrás, por lo que vimos con el que peleamos no era el original, pronto tendrás otra pelea contra él, y tus dudas serán resueltas, Sasuke, mientras tanto por que no vez lo que tienes enfrente, y yo veo en frente a una linda chica de cabello rosa y de ojos jade-dijo burlón el oji negro mientras delante de ellos se encontraba Sakura la cual conversaba con las chicas-cállate Óbito-san-y Sasuke se alejó de él, pero en sus labios se formó una ligera sonrisa, la cual no fue vista por nadie o eso creía, ya que Óbito si alcanzo a verla-(si tenía razón, siempre la tengo)-y siguió al grupo.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Shizuka-chan, como van las cosas en Nadeshiko-pregunto el oji azul el cual estaba al lado de la oji verde-van bien las cosas, pero es mejor cuando tú estabas en la aldea-y en eso la oji violeta y la oji café se acercaron a ellos dos-es cierto se me olvido preguntar cómo es que se conocen-pregunto la rubia-castaña recibiendo un asentimiento de Tenten-bueno, nos conocimos durante mi viaje con Ero-Sennin, fuimos a la aldea de Shizuka y asi nos conocimos- -sin mencionar que soy tu prometida Koga-kun-y las chicas se quedaron heladas por las palabras mientras el Uzumaki se quedó tieso y empezó a sentir que su vida peligraba y no era el único- **QUE RAYOS HACES PARADOTE, CORRE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATEN CACHORRO HAZLO** -pero antes de poder hacerle caso las chicas lograron reaccionar-COMO QUE TU PROMETIDA KOGA…..- -QUE….-.

 **La misión fue un éxito, Gaara está a salvo, pero Akatsuki no estará tranquilo y un aprieto llego a nuestro héroe esto y más en el próximo capítulo:** **Recuerdos de Nadeshiko, El Vínculo de Alumnos y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Rockerith: termino este capítulo y saga del rescate de Gaara, espero les haya gustado a ustedes.**

 **En eso llego yo todo cansado por haber tenido que buscar mucho a mi hermanito y solo llego a acostarme en el sofá más cercano.**

 **Yo: no pudo hablar, debo descansar.**

 **Rockerith: bueno, en ese caso hare las despedida en nombre de ambos pero recuerden, cuál de las historias que Alex tiene en mente quieren que suba.**

 **1)** **Jeff The Killer No More.**

 **2)** **El Sorprendente Joven Araña**

 **Rockerith: escojan cual quieren por medio de los reviews o por el perfil, y sin más adiós hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	29. Recuerdos de Nadeshiko, El Vínculo de Al

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos de regreso, en esta ocasión vuelvo a estar solo para presentar el capítulo, debido a que mis amigos están ocupados en otras cosas más importantes, o al menos eso me dijeron.**

 **Y en otras partes Rockerith estaba en el cuarto de su casa acostada en su cama y sujetándose la cabeza con mucha fuerza y quejándose.**

 **Rockerith: como odia la resaca, no vuelvo a ir de fiesta.**

 **Y en otra en una biblioteca se encontraba Alfonzo devolviendo un libro y pidiendo otro.**

 **Alfonzo: ya termine el tercero solo faltan 4.**

 **De regreso conmigo yo estaba viendo una película la cual era 127 horas, muchos se preguntan por qué la veo, y por qué tantas veces, pues la verdad, ya ni yo lo sé.**

 **Yo: y como siempre antes de dar el capítulo contestare los reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, y digamos que quería meter en problemas a Koga, aunque es mi personaje favorito de SSO, es bueno verlo meterse en líos.**

 **: no tienes que seguir esperando aquí está el capítulo, y es cierto tengo que darle más participación a los Jinchurikis, bueno ya veré como lo hago.**

 **Yo: y dejen les recuerdo, voten por cuál de los fics que tengo en mente subo, ustedes deciden cual quieren: Jeff The Killer No More o El Sorprendente Joven Araña.**

 **Yo: ahora el capítulo 29.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.29 Recuerdos de Nadeshiko, El Vínculo de Alumnos.

En estos momentos en el bosque cerca de Konoha podemos apreciar unas grandes estelas de humo las cuales iban a gran velocidad, 3 para ser precisos, una era de Yuna y Tenten las cuales perseguían a algo o alguien, la segunda era de Koga el cual iba adelante y era el que estaba siendo perseguido, y la tercera era de Gai y Lee los cuales se unieron solo para entrenar sin saber por qué solo lo hacían y más atrás se encontraba el resto los cuales corrían normalmente. El peli rojo había estado corriendo desde que estaban en el desierto sin parar más que para descansar un poco y continuar con la persecución.

Se estarán preguntado que paso para encontrarse en esta situación, pues cuando Shizuka se presentó como la prometida de Koga las chicas (Yuna Y Tenten) no se lo tomaron muy bien que digamos y comenzaron a corretear al caballero de Pegaso el cual salió corriendo cuando solo sintió el peligro-NO CORRAS Y VEN AQUÍ Y ENFRENTA EL PROBLEMA COMO HOMBRE-fue el grito de las chicas-SOLO ME DETENDRE SI DEJAN DE CORRETEARME DATTEBAYO-y la velocidad aumento. En otro lado, en las puertas de Konoha se encontraban Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Rin y Daisuke esperando que regresara el equipo de Konoha de su misión-las cosas han estado muy tensas desde lo que paso en Suna, lo bueno es que ya todo mejoro y lograron cumplir con éxito la misión-dijo el rubio-pero cuando llegaran se supone que llegarían ahora-dijo en esta ocasión la peli roja-ya quiero que lleguen Aniki y Yuna one-chan-dijo al pequeña rubia la cual hacia un puchero adorable-yo también quiero que regrese Tou-chan-se agregó el pequeño peli negro-ya llegaran, sean pacientes-y como si el cielo la escuchara unos kilómetros frente a ellos apareció Koga corriendo a toda velocidad, la pequeña rubia al ver a su Aniki ir hacia ellos rápido se suelta de la mano de su madre peli roja y sale corriendo-ANIKI…- pero Koga ve a su hermanita corriendo hacia él y decide frenar para no chocar contra ella y antes de llegar las puertas Naruko se lanza abrazarlo y el acepta gustoso el abrazo-si me alegro de verte Naruko-Imouto, pero- -AHORA SI TE TENEMOS KOGA….-y el oji azul se volteo lentamente para ver cómo era que Yuna y Tenten corrían hacia el sin señal de detenerse, el oji azul enserio quería correr para salvarse, pero otro abrazo no se lo permitió, y este era dado por su madre-ya regresaste Koga-chan, como te fue en la misión- -Kaa-san créeme que quisiera contarte pero en este momento estoy…- -te tenemos-y frente él ya se encontraban las chicas las cuales tenían esa aura de muerte a su alrededor-hola Yuna-chan como te encuentras-pregunto la peli roja con una sonrisa, pero la oji violeta no respondió y se acercó junto con la castaña lentamente al oji azul el cual temblaba aun en brazos de su madre-ahora Koga-kun-comenzó la rubia-castaña-explícanos muy bien- continuo la Chounin de armas-como esta eso de que Shizuka es tu prometida-exclamaron las dos al momento de que los demás también llegaran para presenciar el momento, y ver a una shockeada Kushina la cual dejo de abrazar a Koga el cual estaba más pálido que el Hebi Sennin, pero Naruko sin saber porque se soltó de su hermano y fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de Minato- -Koga-chan, de que hablan las chicas-fue lo dicho por Kushina la cual tenía una voz de ultratumba la cual hiso que el Uzumaki tubería unos escalofríos los cuales también sufrió Kurama desde adentro y sentían su vida a punto de terminar -(estamos acabados Kurama)- - **ya lo creo cachorro** \- -(Kurama, has sido un gran Sensei, compañero de batallas y un gran amigo)- - **Koga has sido un gran alumno, contenedor y también un amigo** \- - **nos vemos en la otra vida amigo mío** -dijeron los dos a la vez –KOGA UZUMAKI…-.

Unas horas después en la torre Hokage se encontraban todos los Ninjas incluyendo a Shizuka la cual estaba apoyada en una pared, y también a Koga el cual solo estaba con una venda en la frente y unas banditas en la cara y con su brazo izquierdo también vendado-enserio se pasaron, no he estado más lastimado desde que me enfrente a Gaara-se quejó el oji azul menor,- si tan solo nos hubieras dicho sobre Shizuka-san no estarías así-se defendió la maestra de armas-y también si nos hubieras dado una explicación-agrego la oji violeta menor-(y cómo hacerlo cuando ustedes me correteaban y si me detenía no me hubieran dejado explicar y me golpearían)-fue el pensamiento del peli rojo mientras una de sus cejas le temblaba-bueno si terminaron quisiera escuchar el informe de la misión-pidió el rubio a los Jounin los cuales le explicaron todo lo sucedido incluyendo que lograron salvar a tiempo a Gaara-así que la misión fue un éxito, por cierto Koga, no es por regañarte pero cuando nos ibas a decir sobre Shizuka-san-y su hijo solo suspiro resignado, pero por lo menos se dejaría explicar-bueno, tenía pensado explicar todo cuando llegamos del viaje pero sin Ero-Sennin presente, esperaría más tarde, pero con todas las cosas que estuvieron pasando no tuve oportunidad-y las chicas y su madre solo se avergonzaron y pidieron disculpas al Caballero de Pegaso-y entonces como es que se conocieron, y como llegaron a ser prometidos-pregunto Sakura la cual estaba un tanto interesada y en eso la oji verde se acercó a Koga-bueno todo empezó mientras seguía en mi viaje de entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin-.

 **Flash Back.**

Han pasado dos años y medio desde que se fue a entrenar con el Ganma Sennin, aprendió unas cuantas cosas y también mejoro más sus habilidades anteriores y actuales, su vestimenta en ese momento era un pantalón negro, sandalias azules y una playera de manga corta roja con un remolino azul en la espalda, su brazo izquierdo con su guante de color negro hasta el antebrazo con broches rojos, y su brazo derecho siempre vendado hasta el hombro y los collares de la armadura y el que le dio Tsunade colgando en su cuello, y con su bandana ninja en su frente y su chaqueta negra atada a la cintura, el súper pervertido no presentaba cambio alguno tanto en apariencia como actitud.

En una de esas decidió llevar a Koga a una aldea la cual demoraron casi una semana en llegar-a que venimos aquí Ero-Sennin- -yo que creí que dejarías de llamarme de ese modo con este tiempo-se quejó el peli blanco mientras su alumno solo lo veía como si nada-si dejas de ser un pervertido, cosa la cual dudo, dejare de llamarte de ese modo, pero mientras tanto ve acostumbrándote- -bueno, luego te diré para que venimos aquí, primero debemos entrar-pero cuando llegaron a las puertas de la aldea los guardias que son mujeres les bloquearon el pase, pero una voz conocida para el Sennin se escuchó delante de ellos-valla así que se trata de usted Jiraiya-sama-y frente a ellos apareció una mujer de cabello castaño corto, un asombra oscura de lápiz labial rojo, unas vendas en las muñecas y en las piernas, una katana en la espalda, tenía una falda con apertura negra y una camisa roja, ella era Tokiwa una vieja amiga del Sennin-es un gusto verte otra vez Tokiwa, por lo visto el tiempo te trato muy bien-saludo el pervertido bajo la mirada de desconcierto de su alumno el cual no esperaba que el conociera a esa mujer-digo lo mismo, hasta me sorprendo de verte aquí, después de lo que paso las 1era vez que estuviste aquí no pensé que volverías, lo recuerdas verdad-y Jiraiya tuvo un ligero temblor nervioso ya que recordó el "pequeño" incidente que paso la última vez que vino a ese lugar y el Uzumaki ya tenía una ligera idea de cómo se conocieron y que paso en esa vez.

-y dígame a que ha regresado, no creo que lo haya hecho solo para investigar Jiraiya-sama-y si sus sospechas fueron acertadas-mentiría que una parte de lo que vine no sea para investigar- -(eso ni lo jures)-pensó el Uzumaki siendo respaldado por su compañero interno-pero a decir verdad vine a cumplir cierta promesa que hice hace mucho-dijo mientras le dirigía a Tokiwa una señal discreta señalando a su alumnos el cual estaba absorto de su plática. Y cuando la mujer vio al peli rojo ya sabía a qué se refería y dándoles una orden a las guardianas dejaron pasara los dos hombres ya que tenían asuntos de que hablar-(no se tu Kurama, pero creo que estaré metido en un gran problema)- - **no solo tú lo piensas Cachorro, también yo** \- y así entraron a la aldea y el oji azul tuvo que reconocer que la aldea lo dejo bastante maravillado pero se fijó en un solo detalle, solo habitaban mujeres, hiso una pregunta a su maestro del porque pero luego se arrepintió de hacerla al ver que su cara tomo su característica expresión pervertida-solo la habitan mujeres y créeme es como estar en el cielo mi fiel alumno-; pero algunas mujeres que alcanzaron a escucharlo le dieron miradas de muerte dándole un ataque de nervios ya que recordó la golpiza que sufrió la otra vez.

En otro lugar más específico en una zona de entrenamiento se encontraba una peli negra de ojos verdes estaba entrenando para mejorar sus habilidades, cualquiera que la viera entrenar diría que es una gran Kunoichi con un gran manejo de la katana y el Futon, y tiene razón.

Pero después de un rato de entrenar decidió darse un descanso ya que había estado entrenado desde la mañana y ya necesitaba un descanso, pero al poco tiempo apareció una Kunoichi la cual se arrodillo-que sucede-pregunto la peli negra con algo de seriedad-Shizuka-sama se le necesita urgentemente por Tokiwa-sama-y después le dijo que Jiraiya había venido a la aldea y tenía que ir. Al principio no le vio importancia pero cuando dijeron que había llevado a su alumno para resolver cierto asunto rápido pregunto el lugar de donde seria y cuando fue informada fue directo al sitio a cumplir la última voluntad de su madre.

De regreso con el grupo llegaron a un lugar el cual parecía un tipo de coliseo, a Koga le llego el recuerdo de cuando se enfrentó a Soma en el torneo y lo derroto al usar de nuevo la técnica característica del Caballero de Pegaso **_Pegasus Ryuseyken_** , pero sus recuerdos fueron cortados cuando de la nada llego Shizuka-hola Shizuka llegaste a tiempo, te presento a Jiraiya-sama el Ganma Sennin y a su estudiante Koga Uzumaki-y la peli negra se fijó en el Uzumaki y tenía que admitir que parecía ser alguien fuerte y a sus palabras muy guapo-hola como ya sabes soy Koga Uzumaki, un gusto conocerte este….- -Shizuka-respondió al saludo del Uzumaki-bueno, la razón del porque estamos aquí es la siguiente-comenzó Tokiwa mientras veía a Koga y Shizuka-ustedes dos se enfrentaran-la cara del caballero represento una gran sorpresa pero la de Shizuka era seria y solo vio al Uzumaki esperando que aceptara-pero porque tenemos que enfrentarnos Ero-Sennin, apenas la conozco- y el peli blanco se le acercó y le susurro unas palabras al oído muy bajo para que solo Koga escuchara-escucha chico, esta pelea es para ver que tanto has mejorado, Shizuka es la hija de la líder de esta aldea y es la Kunoichi más fuerte, toma esto como una oportunidad de ver que tanto has mejorado- - **no se tu cachorro pero algo me dice que nos está ocultando más información importante** \- -(pienso lo mismo, pero luego lo averiguo, total no debe ser tan malo)-y con lo equivocado que estaba el oji azul acepto el combate metiéndose en el peor problema de su vida hasta ese momento; en medio de la arena ambos estaban viéndose frente a frente, mientras que en las gradas Tokiwa y Jiraiya se disponían a dar comienzo-están listos-y en ese momento Koga se puso su chaqueta y se ajustó más su bandana en la frente mientras Shizuka asintió-comiencen-y Shizuka salió corriendo directo al peli rojo el cual seguía sin moverse- ** _Nadeshiko-Ryū Kōha Reppūken no Jutsu_** -y cuando estaba por impactar su Jutsus Koga desapareció en un destello rojo sorprendiendo a las Kunoichis y haciendo sonreír al Sennin.

Shizuka aún seguía sorprendida no esperaba que Koga tuviera tal velocidad y se preparado para un posible ataque pero-atrás de ti-y volteo su cabeza para ver que el oji azul detrás de ella y por darle un puñetazo el cual logro interceptar con otro; el choque provoco un ligera onda expansiva dando a entender la cantidad de fuerza utilizada, ambos se separaron y se pusieron a distancia- ** _Taju_** **_Kage Bushing no Jutsu (Multi clones de Sombra)-_** y todo un ejército de clones de Koga apareció en el lugar rodeando a la peli negra la cual saco Kunais impregnados de Chakra Futon y realizo una técnica- ** _Nadeshiko-Ryū Shinku Enbu no Jutsu (E. Nadeshiko: Danza Aérea)_** -y salieron directo como balas a los clones, pero solo unos fueron heridos por el Jutsu y otros los esquivaban junto con el original-su estudiante es muy bueno Jiraiya-sama, pero con solo esquivar los ataques de Shizuka y ser veloz no será suficiente-opino la castaña la cual estaba junto al peli blanco el cual sonrió de lado y dirigió su mirada a Tokiwa-aún no ha visto nada, esto es solo un porcentaje del poder de Koga-y siguieron viendo la pelea bajo la mirada analítica de la Kunoichi mayor. En eso Shizuka dio un salto y saco más Kunais y comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente- **_Ninpo: Ni no Dan no Jutsu (A. Ninja: Segundo Paso)-_** y más Kunais salieron disparados pero en mayor cantidad y a la mayoría de los clones-esto no tiene fin-murmuro el oji azul haciendo que los clones restantes fueran directo a la oji verde y él se quedó parado mientras extendía su mano derecha y ponía la izquierda encima de esta.

Los clones iban directo a Shizuka pero ella rápidamente llevo dos dedos a su boca y saco una gran corriente de viento cortante que los destruyo pero luego su viento fue hacia otro lado y vio que el oji azul sostenía una esfera giratoria de color azul cielo, unas pequeñas aspas blancas hechas de viento y esta provocaba un chirrido-que es eso-pregunto tanto Shizuka como Tokiwa viendo sorprendidas la técnica-no solo tú eres experta en los Jutsus Futon, yo también lo soy-pero Shizuka no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ellas también canalizo Chakra Futon en su mano. Ambos seguían viéndose, no se escuchaba nada más que el chirrido del **_Rasengan_** de Viento; y en eso corrieron hacia el otro, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros lanzaron sus técnicas- ** _Futon: Rasengan/ Nadeshiko-Ryū Kōha Reppūken no Jutsu_** -e impactaron, una gran cantidad de viento se arremolino alrededor de ellos, ambas técnicas de viento no se dejaban vencer por la otra seguían con la pelea de dominio.

Pero sucedió, ambas técnicas colapsaron provocando una explosión, nadie veía nada del resultado de la pelea debido que la explosión arribo una gran cortina de polvo la cual imposibilito la vista de la arena, pero cuando esta se disipo, Tokiwa abrió grandes sus ojos y Jiraiya sonrió de orgullo con un toque de pervertido al ver el resultado de la batalla.

En la arena el polvo se disipo revelando a Koga de pie y con el brazo extendido en frente, y a Shizuka detrás de el de rodillas y tomándose la mano izquierda la cual estaba llena de pequeñas cortadas provocadas por el Jutsu de viento del Uzumaki-gane-murmuro el oji azul mientras bajaba su brazo y se acercaba a la peli negra ha ayudara a levantarse de paso curar su mano con su Chakra. Después los adultos fueron hasta los chicos; Koga podía ver que su maestro sonreía más de lo normal y a Tokiwa la cual aún tenía su cara de seriedad pero veía un toque de sorpresa en sus ojos-has mejorado mucho chico, estoy orgulloso de ti- -ahora solo queda-pero en eso se escuchó una explosión situada en la entrada de la aldea, así los 4 fueron hasta allá para ver qué pasaba, y cuando llegaron vieron cómo es que varias marionetas manipuladas por Chakra atacaban el lugar-que está pasando-pregunto la castaña a una de las Kunoichis presentes-no lo sabemos, solo aparecieron y empezaron a atacar- -y no saben quién empezó este desastre-pregunto el peli blanco-lamentablemente no, pero el que las maneja no debe estar lejos-respondió nuevamente para continuar la pelea , pero en eso escucharon una voz cercana llego a sus oídos-valla, pero que tenemos aquí, si no es nada más y nada menos que el Ganma Sennin Jiraiya-y al girar sus cabezas vieron a una persona la cual era un hombre de una larga cabellera marrón, ojos negros los cuales estaban bajo unos lentes, y su ropa era una camisa de color rosa junto con un chaleco de color púrpura sobre ella, también usaba pantalones blancos y un par de zapatos marrones, Shizuka y Tokiwa al verlo su cara reflejo una gran cantidad de furia al verlo, y Tokiwa aun sabiendo la razón pregunto-maldito mal nacido, porque atacas la aldea Kokuyo-pero el tipo solo sonrió de manera altanera-pues, a que más, como Shizuka me rechazo como su "esposo" negándome el "derecho" de ser el futuro líder de la aldea que me correspondía, así que tomare el control de la aldea tal y como debía ser desde el principio-esas palabras solo incrementaron el odio de las Kunoichis, pero sobre todo empezó a enojar a Koga ya que el odiaba a las personas como el-ni creas que te dejaremos hacerlo maldito-rugió con enojo llamando la atención del peli marrón-pero quien este crio irrespetuoso, mira que hablarme de ese modo, pero para tu información crees que vine aquí sin algún respaldo-y de la nada salieron varios Ninjas renegados con diferentes habilidades, pero algunos de ellos manipulaban las marionetas.

Y así comenzó la batalla aunque los superaban por números, gracias a los clones de sombra de Koga lograban diezmarlos, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que Kokuyo y Shizuka desaparecieron del campo de batalla, todos menos Koga el cual al no ver por ningún lado a la peli negra utilizo su olfato y la detecto a varios kilómetros de distancia-(debo terminar esto de una vez por todas)-y trazo una serie de sellos de mano y el Chakra Suiton y Futon se juntaron en su palma derecha formando un diamante y cerro su mano a puño- ** _Hyoton: Diamond Dust_** -y las partículas de hielo fueron directo a el resto de ninjas los cuales cayeron al suelo con algunas partes de su cuerpo congeladas, y el Uzumaki desapareció del lugar en un destello rojo directo a la ubicación de Shizuka; la cual estaba en otra parte pelando contra el sujeto, naturalmente podría derrotarlo enseguida, pero su anterior pelea con el oji azul la dejo cansada y se le dificultaba y estaba en desventaja, y tras el último golpe de Kokuyo intento hacer "entrar en razón a Shizuka"-vamos Shizuka no seas orgullosa, si quieres que todo esto termine solo tiene que casarte conmigo y hacerme el líder- -prefiero morir antes que casarme con un imbécil como tú, además ya estoy comprometida-. Al ver que no conseguiría nada, y más aún que la oji verde estaba comprometida se hartó de ser "buena persona" distrajo lo suficiente a Shizuka para intentar ponerle un sello de Chakra y otro de inmovilización; Shizuka sabía que estaba en un gran problema mentalmente pidió ayuda de alguien, de Tokiwa, Jiraiya, Koga o alguien, y sus pensamientos se cumplieron cuando antes de que Kokuyo se sobrepasara con ella Koga apareció en un destello rojo apareció a unos pocos metros de ellos, y al ver lo que tipo estaba por hacer corrió con una **_Rasengan_** normal en la mano y antes de impactarlo le dirigió una mirada de puro odio con sus ojos de color rojo y pupilas rasgadas-créeme cuando te digo que me da mucho gusto decirte esto…TE VA A DOLER-y lo impacto en su estómago lanzándolo hacia un árbol provocándole muchas heridas e inconsciente. Una vez acabado eso Koga se acercó a Shizuka y la libero de los sellos y después se aseguró de que no tuviera algún daño irreparable que para su suerte no ocurrió, y ya una vez asegurado fueron a la aldea llevándose a un atado e inconsciente Kokuyo.

Cuando regresaron rápido se llevaron a Kokuyo a la prisión de la aldea, después de eso Tokiwa y Jiraiya llegaron junto a ellos-que bueno que estés a salvo Shizuka- -si agradezcamos que el mocoso logro salvarla antes de quien sabe que le hubiera pasado, ya que es su deber-cosa la cual confundió al Uzumaki, si bien el ayudaba a quien lo necesite, porque era su deber proteger a Shizuka-a que se refiere- -no me digas que no te lo conto-pregunto Shizuka al oji azul sorprendida ye l oji azul negó su cabeza sin saber de qué hablaban-veras, ahí una tradición en la aldea de Nadeshiko, te preguntas por qué en la aldea ahí solo mujeres y muy pocos hombres no es así- el oji azul asintió, solo sabía que la aldea habitaban mujeres pero no sabía porque exactamente, y mejor no preguntarle a su maestro que si no luego salía con algo pervertido-es debido a que si una mujer se enfrenta a un hombre fuerte y pierden contra él, tienen que casarse-y el peli rojo ya tenía una idea de que podía estar pasando, pero espero a que le contaran todo por completo hasta él y Kurama le vieron cierto parecido a la ley de las caballeras, sin son vistas sin la máscara por un hombre que no sea su familiar o pareja debe amarlo o matarlo, si un poco parecida sin la parte de matar-y tu maestro una vez fue encontrado aquí según el "investigando", varios guardias lo persiguieron, nadie pudo atraparlo, excepto la madre de Shizuka, la cual reto a tu maestro para que se casara con ella- -buena suerte con eso, él es un espíritu libre y no se dejaría vencer para ser atado a un compromiso, aunque no sé de qué se preocupa, no creo que las mujeres se interesen en el-dijo burlo el oji azul haciendo enojar al Ganma Sennin por tal insulto-TU CALLATE, QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES LA BELLEZA AUNQUE ESTA TE GOLPEARA EN LA CABEZA- -lo dice el que siempre termina goleado por una horda de Mujeres la cuales le gritan, viejo asqueroso pervertido-le rebatió el peli rojo y así siguió una pelea verbal entre ellos lo cual saco una gota estilo anime en la nuca de las mujeres-si me permiten continuar-y la pelea acabo mientras el Uzumaki se disculpaba y el pervertido solo asentía-la pelea fue dura, duro mucho tiempo, pero termino en empate, Jiraiya hiso la promesa de que en otra ocasión tendrían la revancha, pero si en caso de que no, sus alumnos se enfrentarían-y los ojos del caballero de Pegaso se abrieron a mas no poder al saber lo que eso conlleva-no, no, no me estará queriendo decir que- -así es, al ser el ganador, ahora estas comprometido con Shizuka-y en toda la aldea solo se pudo escuchar el grito del Uzumaki el cual fue un gran-QUE…..-.

Durante unos días Koga estuvo con un dilema en su cabeza, el cual trataba de pensar a cada vez que podía, inclusive lo hacía cuando ayudaba en la reconstrucción de la aldea de Nadeshiko, él sabía que había hecho una promesa las cuales el nunca rompía, pero él ya tenía muchos problemas con los cuales lidiar: el primero era Akatsuki y su casería de Bijuus, el segundo era el Programa de restauración de Clanes y en ello ya estaban varias chicas, y el tercero si se enteran de que tenía una nueva prometida su menor temor era la ira de Yuna y las demás su temor era su madre ya que cuando se enoja podría dar miedo hasta a Madara Uchiha y eso era decir mucho; pero no teniendo elección acepto el compromiso, pero con la condición de que al menos el y Shizuka se conocieran y así fue, ellos tenían días para pasear y conocerse, platicaban todo como fue su entrenamiento, algunas de sus peleas y su vida, también tenían unas cuantas peleas de entrenamiento, y cuando le conto de que él tenía que tener varias esposas el espero por respuesta algún golpe o insulto pero no una aceptación inmediata de la peli negra.

Cuando era el día de irse de la aldea para seguir con el viaje los despidieron en la puerta de la aldea-Jiraiya-sama esperamos que usted y Koga tengan un buen viaje, también queremos agradecerles por haber brindado su ayuda a la aldea, esperemos volver a vernos en otra ocasión-ambos asintieron y estuvieron por irse no sin antes Koga se despidiera de Shizuka-bueno, nos vemos en otra oca…-pero fue cortado al momento de ser besado por la oji verde-(no es que me queje, pero porque siempre que me despido una linda chica me tiene que besar)- - **no tengo idea cachorro** -y el beso termino y se separaron revelando que ambos tenían la cara roja y al Ganma Sennin escribiendo lo visto con rapidez en su libreta y las cejas de ambos temblaron hasta que le dieron un gran golpe a la cabeza.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **-** y eso damas y caballeros fue lo que paso-concluyo la historia el Jinchuriki-así que así fue como se conocieron-pregunto el Uchiha mayor a lo cual el oji azul menor y la oji verde asintieron-voy a matar a Ero Jiraiya, lo primero que el digo y después hace que mi hijo se comprometa con una chica más-siseo la peli roja enfadada y los que estaban alrededor de ella se alejaron poco a poco-enserio que tu madre puede dar miedo cuando está enojada Koga-kun-le murmuro Tenten a lado de Koga el cual solo asintió a lo dicho. Y asi era otro día más en la aldea de Konoha.

Pero en otro lado, en el fondo de un acantilado, cinco personas se encontraban en frente de un templo antiguo, en eso el líder comenzó a hablar-finalmente, con este Ninjutsu medico oscuro, traeremos de regreso a Mōryō y el unificara al mundo entero- ** _Kyouka Shohou Chuunyuu no Jutsu (Absorción Medica de Chakra Oscuro)_** \- .

 **Una nueva aventura comienza, que le espera a nuestros héroes, esto y más en el próximo capítulo: La muerte de Koga? El Caballero de la Luz/oscuridad y la Sacerdotisa y tu has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo Interior.**

 **Yo: otro capítulo termina, pero aún siguen las aventuras de estos grandes héroes del Chakra y Cosmo, esperen el próximo capítulo y antes de que lo olvide, recuerden dejen reviews para dar sus opiniones y también elijan cual de mis dos nuevas historias subo las cuales son:**

 **1)** **Jeff the Killer no More.**

 **2)** **El Sorprendente Joven Araña.**

 **Yo: con esta me despido hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	30. La muerte de Koga? El Caballero de la Lu

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Rockerith y Yo: hola a todos de regreso a este nuevo capítulo del fic el Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Rockerith: como han estado amigos, lamento no estar con ustedes la otra vez pero es que estaba indispuesta.**

 **Dijo mi amiga con una son risa nerviosa y rascándose la mejilla, mientras yo solo suspiraba y me acercaba a ella y le ponía una mano en la cabeza y le revolvía su ahora corta cabellera.**

 **Yo: sabes muy bien que estabas con una gran resaca debido a la fiesta a la que fuiste.**

 **Rockerith: al menos yo si voy a fiestas y no me quedo las noches en mi casa sin hacer nada.**

 **Me contestó con las mejillas infladas.**

 **Yo: sabes que no voy ya que yo no soy de fiestas, y más aún si son con alcohol, sabes que a mí no me gusta tomar, dejando esto de lado tenemos como siempre contestar los reviews, y tengo que seguir informando acerca de la votación de las nuevas historias así que voten cual quieren que suba.**

 **Rockerith: háganlo si vieran como está revisando siempre su perfil y los reviews para eso.**

 **Yo: gracias amiga mía y los reviews por contestar son de:**

 **CCSakuraforever: ahora veras quien será el nuevo rival de los héroes y creo que te sorprenderás.**

 **rednight272: gracias por las recomendaciones tratare de hacerlo mejor, y me alegro que te guste mi fic, para ser el primero que hago me va bien.**

 **Alexzero: no tendrás que esperar más aquí está el capítulo 30.**

 **Rockerith: listo, ya todos los reviews fueron contestados, ahora que empiece el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.30 La muerte de Koga? El Caballero de la Luz/oscuridad y la Sacerdotisa.

Nuestro querido caballero de Pegaso Ninja de rango Jounin de Konoha se encontraba en estos momentos en un lugar similar al interior de un volcán debido al calor y la lava que había en el lugar, él estaba jadeando del cansancio por la pelea que tenía en estos momentos contra lo que parecía ser un espectro hecho de oscuridad con la forma de un gran dragón oscuro de ojos rojos-demonios-y después hiso un sello de mano y miles de clones aparecieron- ** _Bushing Taiatari (Vuelo del Cuerpo Clones)_** -y salieron disparados hasta el dragón el cual también se duplico y extermino a todos los clones de manera brutal y arrojando al original al suelo violentamente y el impacto hiso que saliera de su boca una gran cantidad de sangre-yo…yo no voy a morir-y salió corriendo hacia el enemigo a gran velocidad eludiendo cada uno de sus ataques y elevándose más y más.

Pero cuando estaba muy en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron, su boca estaba entreabierta y su cara era manchada por gotas de sangre, la razón era que otro dragón oscuro, le ataco de improviso y lo atravesó del pecho, dio un suspiro y después sus ojos se cerraron para no volverse a abrir, y el ser de oscuridad dio un gran rugido al ser el vencedor de la batalla; una chica de larga cabellera rubia clara, ojos lavanda, lleva un corsé blanco, con una chaqueta de color amarillo mostaza, que se ve un poco grande para ella, y pantalones de color rojo, observaba la pelea, sus ojos mostraban una gran preocupación, pero cuando vio como el peli rojo era atravesado por el pecho y moría una gran cantidad de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos apretó sus dientes-KOGA…..-y dio un gran grito que se escuchó por todo el lugar. De repente abrió sus ojos los cuales estaban brillando-que fue eso-y sus ojos dejaron de brillar y sintió una gran cantidad de energía aparecer de la nada y se levantó de su cama hacia su ventana y ver el horizonte que aún estaba de noche-no, no es posible, después de tanto tiempo, Mōryō ha vuelto a despertar-después dio un largo suspiro y hablo nuevamente-habrá que informar de la amenaza a las demás aldeas-.

Un nuevo día llegaba a Konoha, después de la misión de rescate de Gaara muchos pensarían que la calma volvería como rápidamente, pero no era así las cosas.

Los civiles estaban corriendo como locos por todas las calles de la aldea, tropezando y chocando contra quien fuera, y los Ninjas iban corriendo desde los techos a gran velocidad, en la torre Hokage Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage el cual veía a la aldea desde la ventana de su oficina, y se encontraban otras 4 personas atrás de el-recibimos un mensaje a noche, alguien entro al palacio subterráneo y libero el sello de Mōryō-las cuatro persona escuchaban atentamente-su ejército de fantasma comenzó a moverse otra vez, por eso ustedes cinco serán elegidos para esta misión que se les será impuesta- -perdone Hokage-sama, pero solo somos 4 aquí, quien es la quinta persona-pregunto una de las personas la cual era una mujer-ya vendrá, lo mande llamar-; en una de las calles de la aldea los civiles seguían corriendo a todas partes y una pequeña niña casi cae por los empujones, pero un borrón la atrapa y la lleva a una calle la cual está menos transitada-debes tener más cuidado pequeña-y ese era nuestro protagonista el cual le dedico una sonrisa a la pequeña para después irse a otra parte-(que estará pasando para que las personas y los Ninjas actúen de este modo, tiene alguna idea Kurama)- - **no tengo ninguna, pero debe ser algo importante y malo para que esto esté pasando Koga** -fue la repuesta dado por el Bijuu más poderoso, y en eso una AMBU con mascara de Neko apareció frente al Uzumaki-que ocurre Yugao-san- -Koga-san, Yondaime-sama lo está llamando es algo importante, rápido-y el oji azul asintió mientras desaparecía en un destello rojo hacia la torre Hokage.

En la torre fue rápido hacia la oficina de su padre, cuando llego a la puerta la toco y le dieron permiso de entrar, cuando entro no solo vio a su padre, también vio a otras personas, dos ya eran conocidas eran Subaru y Sakura, la otra era una chica de largo cabello azul oscuro como la noche, ojos perlados, usaba una blusa sin mangas tipo kimono de color lavanda oscuro, atado con un obi color purpura oscuro, además de un pantalón corto azul marino, calzas negras, y unas largas botas negras; la otra era igual era una chica, peli roja, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta y dos mechones caían a ambos lados de su rostro y con la bandana de Konoha en la frente, tiene ojos castaños, con una camisa kimono de manga larga de color azul oscuro atada en una cinta de color negra, un short que le llegada hasta la parte superior de las rodillas de color rojo y unas sandalias que le llegaban hasta bajo de las rodillas de color azul, la peli azul era Hinata Hyuga la futura heredera del Clan Hyuga, y la otra, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocerla, no cabía duda era ella-me reconociste he, idiota-si era ella, Tayuyá, la ex miembro femenino de los 4 del Sonido, aun recordaba que en la misión de recuperación de Sasuke al final unos AMBUS la trajeron para sacarle algo de información sobre Orochimaru, y después de eso no supo más, y aquí está.

-cómo olvidarte soltabas un millón de maldiciones a cada momento-le contesto mientras recordaba muchas de esas maldiciones y la mayoría hacia el-hola Koga-kun-le saludo la oji perla al oji azul menor-hola Hinata, has cambiado mucho desde que te vi la última vez-y le dio una sonrisa muy característica de él y a la oji perla el color rojo apareció en sus mejillas-si ya terminaste de coquetear Koga, es momento de que nos digan de que será la misión-interrumpió el oji rubí haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara aún más de ser posible y que Koga ponga atención-gracias Subaru, su misión será la siguiente, serán guardaespaldas-pero antes de continuar Subaru comenzó a quejarse-porque, si todos los demás ninjas están peleando en otras partes, y nosotros siendo Jounins, bueno en caso de Koga, Sakura y mío, y de las demás Chounin, nosotros tenemos que hacer una misión de Gennins- -POR QUE NO MEJOR TE CALLAS Y LE PERMITES EXPLICAR-rugió una enfadada peli rosa la cual aterro al oji rubí-bi…bien Sakura-sama-y los demás o rieron o tuvieron una gota en la nuca estilo anime-ok, este problema surgió hace años, un malvado ser llamado Mōryō creo un ejército de marionetas de piedra, llamadas el ejército fantasma- -en todo caso solo se tiene que eliminar a quien las controla-dijo la oji castaña, pero en eso el semblante de Minato cambia a uno serio-el enemigo no es humano, es un demonio del más allá, un demonio de oscuridad-y los ojos de Koga se abrieron al saber que se enfrentaría a la oscuridad otra vez-pero él fue detenido antes, por una Sacerdotisa del país de los demonios llamada Miroku, la cual creo un gran Ninjutsu el cual sello su alma en el palacio subterráneo de dicho país y su cuerpo en el país del pantano-.

-de eso modo detendrían su ambición de conquistarlo todo, al separar su cuerpo y alma y ponerlos en lugares distantes distantes-razono la Hyuga mientras el Yondaime asintió a lo dicho-pero ahora que despertó usara su ejército para llegar a donde está su cuerpo, y si su cuerpo y alma se unen, nadie lo detendrá, ser el fin del mundo-y los Shinobi entienden la situación del momento-lleven a la sacerdotisa a donde está el cuerpo de Mōryō, para que ella pueda sellar el alma de nuevo, en esta misión, Koga serás el líder-y sin nadie que objetara decidieron irse a preparase-Koga, Tayuyá esperen-dijo llamando al par de Peli rojos-los puse en esta misión más por nada ya que ustedes esta conectados a la Oscuridad, sobre todo tu hijo-y el oji azul sabia a lo que se refería, su Cosmo de Oscuridad y con Tayuyá probablemente con la marca de maldición-y sé que serán de mucha ayuda en este combate-.

En la puertas de la aldea nuestro equipo de ninjas estaba casi por marcharse pero el oji azul decidió dar las ordenes-Sakura mantente siempre en guardia, y si algo pasa a uno de nosotros o a la sacerdotisa, tus conocimientos médicos ayudaran- -Hai-afirmo la oji jade estando de acuerdo con el oji azul-Hinata, Subaru, interceptaran cualquier ataque enemigo que valla hacia nosotros, sus modos de pelea son perfectos, nos ayudaran en eso-y ambos asintieron a la orden-Tayuyá y yo seremos quienes estén cerca de ella, el Genjutsu sonoro servirá para paralizar al enemigo el tiempo necesario y mi Hikariton repelerá cualquier ataque de oscuridad-y antes de irse dos personas llegaron al lugar-esperen Koga-chan, Subaru-y esas eran la madre del peli rojo y su hermanita-Kaa-san, Naruko-chan-y la pequeña rubia abrazo las piernas de su hermano mientras se ponía a llorar ligeramente-ya, ya Imouto, sé que apenas regrese hace unos días y me tengo que ir otra vez, pero volveré y pasaremos más días juntos ok- -lo prometes- y el oji azul sonrió a su hermana y le revolvió su cabellera-es una promesa, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas-y después se dirigió a su madre-quise despedirme antes de que te fueras, y de paso mandarte un buen suerte de parte de las chicas- -lástima que estén ocupadas en otros asuntos en estos momentos, me hubiera gustado despedirme de Yuna-chan, Tenten-chan y Shizuka-chan, pero que se le ara-y se dieron un abrazo y después el peli rojo junto con su equipo se fueron al país de los demonios.

Paso un día y nuestros héroes estaban más cerca del país de los demonios y del templo de la sacerdotisa, pero a unos kilómetros más delante de ellos en una montaña frente al templo, 4 personas con túnicas blancas 3 hombres, uno peli blanco, otro peli negro y el ultimo peli rosa y una mujer peli naranja-vamos Nii-san date prisa-dijo uno de los sujetos mientras el peli rosa hacia salir de su espalda unos tentáculo oscuros-tranquilos, tranquilos-y esos tentáculos fueron a las nucas de los otro estos sus ojos empezaron a volverse completamente negro y sufrir una transformación oscura, el peli blanco su piel se volvió marrón y sus puños se agrandaron a mas no poder hasta parecer martillos, el peli negro su piel se volvió naranja, la peli naranja su piel se volvió blanca con líneas azules y de sus codos crecieron unas cuchillas de huesos-les acabo de dar el Chakra con el que son compatibles- - **entonces vamos a hacerlo** -exclamo la peli naranja-andando-y fueron saltando hasta el templo.

Con los Ninjas de Konoha ellos seguían corriendo por los arboles-ya casi vamos a llegar-informo la oji perla mientras los demás asentían, Koga iba sumergido en sus pensamientos con respecto a la misión; jamás en su vida creyó que tendría que enfrentarse contra un ser de oscuridad otra vez, solo esperaba que su Cosmo de Oscuridad no provocará problemas-oye idiota-y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la ex ninja de Otto-mira en frente-y tal y como dijo observo enfrente de ellos el templo, pero de este salía humo señal de que era atacado-maldición, rápido-y aceleraron el paso. En el templo los 4 sujetos seguían haciéndose paso cada vez más y más hasta Shion, los guardias hacia todo lo posible por detenerlos, pero estos terminaban muertos-vamos Hay que sacarla de aquí-dijo unos de los guardias el cual tenía gafas mientras él y los que quedaban iban a la habitación de la rubia-Shion-sama nos atacan tenemos que huir de aquí-pero el techo del cuarto se destruyó y de este entraron los tipos de túnicas y asesinaron al resto de los guardias solo quedando dos de ellos- **ahora muere** -dijo el peli negro lanzando una cuchilla a la oji lavanda la cual no se movía, uno de los guardias intento interponerse en el ataque pero este nunca llego-no se los voy a permitir-.

Frente a ellos apareció Koga el cual sujetaba la cuchilla con su mano desnuda como si nada- **quien es este sujeto, apareció de la nada** -pregunto la peli naranja mientras seguía viendo al serio peli rojo- **debe ser alguien muy poderoso para lograrlo** -razono el peli negro-no los dejare dañarla- el guardia tomo a la rubia y salió del templo a través de un pasadizo secreto- **Que crees, que podrás contra nosotros tu solo** -pregunto el peli blanco a lo que el oji azul sonrió para desconcierto de los otros-yo solo no- y en eso dos puños aparecieron y golpearon al peli blanco y la peli naranja lanzándolos fuera del templo dejando solos al peli rojo, peli negro y peli rosa y a otras dos personas las cuales eran Subaru y Sakura-listos para la pelea fenómenos-pregunto el oji rubí con una sonrisa de dientes esperando el combate- **como es que llegaron de la nada** -pregunto la chica del grupo la cual regresaba después de golpe junto al otro mientras veían a los llegados al lugar-y no son los únicos-y detrás de ellos aparecieron Hinata y Tayuyá.

-maldita sea no esperaba que fueran varios-se quejó el peli rosa viendo a los ninjas de Konoha frente a ellos-que están esperando, acaben con ellos- y asi se lanzaron a los de Konoha mientras el peli rosa fue directo a pasadizo yendo pro la sacerdotisa –Subaru y Sakura al grandulón, Hinata la chica, Tayuyá el tuyo es el peli negro, yo me ocupo del rosita-y el oji azul desapareció en un destello rojo no sin antes oír -hai/no me des órdenes para pelear idiota-y salieron disparados directo a los demás mientras Koga iba persiguiendo al otro.

Y asi comenzó la pelea pero afuera del templo-SHAANARO…-y la oji jade lanzo un golpe repleto de Chakra directo a la peli blanco que logro contrarrestarlo con otro golpe- ** _Denki Kasaiton: Denki aironburō Kasai no Jutsu_** -y el peli azul imito el gesto pero su puño estaba repleto de su Chakra de Llamas Eléctricas y este dio en la cara lanzando lo varios metros; Hinata con su Doujutsu activo también estaba peleando muy bien, esquivaba todos los ataques de su oponente y esta les regresaba con ataques del Junnken – **ya mocosa deja de moverte, y déjame atacarte** -y la peli naranja empezó una ronda de sellos de mano- ** _Katon: Hibashiri no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Aro en Llamas)_** -y un gran aro de fuego fue directo a la oji perla la cual tomo postura, su Chakra se hiso presente y comenzó a girar- ** _Kaiten_** -y la cúpula de Chakra la defendió del ataque ígneo y cuando dejo de girar fue a una velocidad directo a ella- ** _Hakke Sanjūni Shō (32 Golpes del Trigrama de 8 Puntos)_ -**lanzo el ataque sellando los puntos de Chakra de su oponente, y para rematar le lanzo un gran golpe con la palma que la lanzo junto a su compañero peli blanco chocando contra este. El guardia el cual tenía a Shion en su espalda se encontraba frente a una cascada y giro su cabeza al escuchar el sonido de las batallas y después la volvió a girar al ver un destello rojo en el cual aparecía Koga-cuidado-y con sus manos detuvo un ataque el cual fue lanzado por un recién llegado peli rosa-como es que llegaste tan rápido-.

Con los demás para ser precisos con la peli roja la cual estaba en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando patada y puñetazos a su oponente sin descanso alguno-y te dices ser fuerte, tan solo eres un hablador-dijo la peli roja dispuesta a usar su flauta la cual saco de su bolsillo trasero, pero en eso llegaron los otros dos ya sin la transformación al momento de que él también la perdiera la transformación-retirada, sin el Chakra no podemos ganarles, tenemos que ir con Nii-san-exclamo la mujer al momento de se fueron corriendo por el peli rosa el cual se encontraba recibiendo una gran cantidad de golpes en el cuerpo de parte del Uzumaki-(no podremos contra ellos ahora)-eran los pensamientos del peli rosa, y al ver al resto de su equipo salió rápido del lugar-vámonos, no podremos en este momento contra ellos-y saltaron hasta la parte superior de la cascada no sin antes gritar-VOLVEREMOS, ACABAREMOS CON TODOS USTEDES-y el oji azul al ver que la pelea había terminado por el momento fue hacia el guardia el cual seguía protegiendo a Shion-cálmese, somos de Konoha, venimos a ayudar- -Konoha- el peli rojo asintió y vio que llego el resto del equipo-mejor vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar de esto ok-y el guardia sintió.

En otra parte en el templo en un cuarto parecido a una sala en el cual se encontraban los Ninjas de Konoha y el guardia de lente y frente a ellos se encontraba la oji lavanda con su vestimenta de sacerdotisa-les presento a la Sacerdotisa del País de los Demonios Shion-sama-les presento el guardia a la chica- -Tayuyá-se presentó la oji castaña al momento de que Subaru hiciera un saludo militar-soy Subaru- -Sakura Haruno/Hinata Hyuga-respondieron ambas mientras hacia una reverencia-y yo soy Koga Uzumaki, el capitán de este equipo, nosotros la escoltaremos hasta el templo del sello-termino el oji azul-tuvimos muchas bajas en la mañana- -por supuesto-le corto la rubia mientras el oji azul se quedó mirándola-pero como pueden ver, no estoy lastimada, cumplieron con su objetivo-dichas palabras hicieron que el Jinchuriki recordara como estaban los demás soldados cuando llegaron e hiso que se enojara-todas esas personas murieron por protegerte-y la rubia dirigió su mirada al Jounin-que tipo de actitud es esa-y sus ojos se abrieron cuando de repente le llego una visión, Koga atravesado del pecho por Mōryō, se le quedo mirando por unos cuantos segundos, bajo la mirada extrañada de los demás y del oji azul-que pasa tengo algo en la cara-le susurro al oji rubí a un lado del el cual negó con la cabeza-tu… vas a morir-y el guardia abrió los ojos mientras Koga no entendía nada de nada-espera que dijiste- -serás atravesado por el pecho, y después morirás-y los demás no lo creían, Koga era alguien al cual ere difícil vencer, es cierto que es un humano y que debe morir cuando llegue su hora, pero que el muera en batalla es casi imposible de creer.

En otro cuarto de encontraban solo los Ninjas y el guardia-no sé por qué tenemos que protegerla-se quejó la peli roja a lo cual Subaru asintió-disculpen a Shion-sama, ella avece puede ver la muerte de las personas, pero no tienen de que preocuparse- -así que siempre se equivoca-dedujo el peli azul mientras el guardia negaba con la cabeza-todas sus predicciones se vuelven realidad-y los ojos de los demás se volvieron blancos y en sus cabezas cayo una gota menos en Koga el cual estaban con su cara seria-eso no ayuda en nada-dijo al peli rosa mientras una de sus cejas temblaba-es por eso que no hay que preocuparse- -PUES ESO NO AYUDA EN NADA A KOGA, CREEME QUE NO SE COMO LE ARE PERO ESTE NO SE MUERE HASTA QUE AYAMOS PELEADO Y YO LE HAYA GANADO-exclamó el Caballero de Caballo Menor-pues tu amigo no parece estar de acuerdo-y todos vieron al portador de la luz y la Oscuridad el cual o decía nada solo tenía sus ojos cerrados-sé muy bien que voy a morir, eso le espera a todos sin excepción, no importa lo que hagamos eso es de lo único que nunca podremos huir, pero que ella prediga mi muerte siendo cosa del destino, eso no lo acepto, mi destino no está escrito en piedra, yo creo mi propio destino-. Las horas pasaron y los ninjas aún estaban en la habitación mientras meditaban en algún plan para la misión, en eso entro la peli roja con su cara más malhumorada de lo habitual-es inútil, esos idiotas no paran de insistir en que algunos soldados vengan con nosotros- -eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es como hacer que la predicción de la mocosa malcriada sacerdotisa no se cumplas y Koga no muera-se atrevió a decir el oji rubí mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo-no puedes cambiar una predicción-exclamo una voz entrando al cuarto y esta era Shion la cual se acercó al oji azul y se quedó frente a el-quieres apostar- -no importa lo que hagas no podrás escapar de la muerte- -eso lo sé, pero no será tu predicación lo que me mate-y la rubia solo lo como como si nada y salió del cuarto-Shinobis vámonos-y aunque no les agradar el cómo les hablo hicieron caso a la orden-(esta chica no me agrada para nada Kurama)- - **a mí tampoco cachorro, a mí tampoco** -.

Y así siguió un gran recorrido del país de los demonios hasta el país del pantano para cumplir su misión, y en ella el guardia que tenía por nombre Taruho se unió aún bajo la orden de Shion de retirarse.

Pasó un tiempo y era de noche y en la cima de un acantilado se encontraban los Ninjas y Hinata con el **_Byakugan_** activado viendo los alrededores-hay alguien por aquí Hinata-y la oji perla negó con la cabeza-no, Koga-kun no hay nadie cerca-y el oji azul asintió-acamparemos aquí- -pero tenemos prisa-se quejó el Jounin oji rubí -podríamos correr más rápido y seguir toda la noche-acordó la peli rosa-pero lamentablemente la malcriada y el debilucho ya alcanzaron el limite-concluyo la ex ninja de sonido-YO ESTOY BIEN-se quejó la sacerdotisa-Shion-sama la técnica de sellado requiere mucha fuerza por eso debe calmarse y descansar esta noche-aconsejo amablemente Taruho pero Shion frunció el ceño y dejo de hablar y se fue a dormir; paso un poco más el tiempo y al borde del acantilado se encontraban Koga y Taruho-mañana iremos corriendo sin descanso -comenzó el peli rojo mientras de un pergamino sacaba unos cuencos de ramen instantáneo, un clon llegaba con agua de un rio y la puso a calentar en el fuego y los preparaba-deberemos comer algo-y el silencio reino el lugar-así que por cierto, sobre las predicciones- -creí que no te importaba- -solo quiero saber cómo es posible que pueda verlas, además debido a que soy un Ninja y otro tipo de Guerrero, sé que tal vez moriré en alguna pelea-y el castaño suspiro y decidió contarle todo con respecto al poder vidente de Shion y de cómo muchas personas la evitaban para que ella no pudiera predecir sus muertes.

Koga pensaba en lo triste que era la vida de la rubia, él no podía entender el sentimiento de que te teman por tu poder, el creció toda su vida a lado de Saori y nunca le flato nada, pero ella le recordaba mucho a Aria, ambas no pudieron gozar de estar con la personas, aun con una vida llena de cosas hermosas su vida era solitaria, si nunca hubiera conocido a Aria de seguro ahora ella sería igual que Shion-(Aria-imputo, así como logre sacarte de la soledad y mostrarte la amistad, hare lo mismo con Shion, eso es una promesa como Caballero de Athena y por mi camino Ninja)-pensó el Uzumaki viendo el cielo, el ramen ya estaba listo y empezaron a comer.

Mientras no muy lejos los sujetos anteriores iban hacia ellos-esta vez acabaremos con la sacerdotisa-.

 **La aventura continua, la predicción se volverá real, esto y más en el próximo capítulo:** **La Nueva Pelea de la Luz Contra la Oscuridad, Koga Vs Mōryō y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: ya termine el capítulo 30.**

 **Rockerith: no que lo digas tardaste mucho para hacerlo.**

 **Yo: pues dime cómo puedo hacerlo cuando no tengo computadora y el ciber al cual voy casi siempre está cerrado, pero dejando eso de lado recuerden que voten por cual historia nueva quieren que suba.**

 **Rockerith: y dejen reviews los esperamos a la próxima.**

 **Ambos: Ja Ne.**


	31. La Nueva Pelea de la Luz Contra la Oscur

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola chicos sean todos bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo del Ninja de la Esperanza, y para ayudarme en esta ocasión, suplantando a Rockerith porque ella está en una situación muy importante, Alfonzo.**

 **Y a lado mío aparece mi amigo con el cual tengo términos regulares con su cara de seriedad, muy normalita en él.**

 **Alfonzo: si hola a todos, vengo a suplantar a Karen en lo que ella termina de desocuparse, cosa la cual espero termine pronto, tengo cosas también importantes que hacer.**

 **Yo: y porque aceptaste ayudarme, no es que no agradezca la ayuda pero si estabas ocupado entendería y lo haría solo o buscaría a alguien más, a no ser que, te agrado no es así.**

 **Alfonzo: obvio, eres mi amigo, y te muestro que me agradas muchas veces.**

 **Yo: golpeándome cada vez que te hacia una pequeña broma es un modo de mostrar agrado a los demás, pues por la fuerza de tus golpes te debo agradar mucho.**

 **Alfonzo: no tienes que informar algo a tus lectores.**

 **Yo: de acuerdo, escuchen bien, debido a que nadie voto por cual historia querían que subiera, subiré la que termine antes. Será sorpresa.**

 **Alfonzo: y ahora a contestar los reviews de ustedes:**

 **CCSakuraforever: no esperes más y es obvio que usara el Cosmo de Luz, con qué otra cosa se derrota a la oscuridad.**

 **Alannito L. S: le alegra que te guste su historia y espera que sigas leyéndola y dejes reviews.**

 **Jonnywolf: aunque te tardaste en dejar un review y aparte en el capítulo equivocado, es bueno saber que lees la historia y respondiendo a tu pregunta si revivieron.**

 **Alexzero: ahora leerás cómo será la nueva batallas de la Luz vs Oscuridad.**

 **Ambos: ahora que empiece capitulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.31 La Nueva Pelea de la Luz Contra la Oscuridad, Koga Vs Mōryō.

Ya era un nuevo día y en una zona la cual era un gran rio con rocas sobresalientes y cascadas, nuestros jóvenes héroes, Taruho y la sacerdotisa la cual estaba en la espalda del peli rojo estaban saltando por las rocas pero estaban atentos si es que se presentaba un ataque, aunque era casi imposible hacerlo debido a las incesantes quejas de la oji lavanda-que no podemos seguir otro camino-exclamo la rubia al momento de que todos se detuvieran en una roca y vieran al oji azul-lamentablemente tenemos que seguir este camino, ya que es el más rápido para llegar al País del Pantano, además la mayoría de los Jutsus de nuestros enemigos son Katon- -ya veo, así que para protegernos de sus Jutsus tenemos este lugar que está repleto de Agua-dijo la peli rosa recibiendo un asentimiento de Koga-por lo tanto niña malcriada, si quieres llegar rápido y terminar esto tenemos que ir por aquí- agrego la peli roja-así que te aguantas-concluyo el peli azul mientras Shion fruncía el ceño desde la espalda de Koga y apartaba la mirada-(esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí)-y en eso los oídos de Koga se tensaron y giro su cabeza hacia atrás mientras los demás lo miraban-que pasa Koga-kun-pregunto la oji perla-algo se acerca a nosotros-y tal y como dijo, enfrente de ellos apareció un gran dragón de agua-nos atacan con Suiton no con Katon, Baka- le reprendió la sacerdotisa al Uzumaki mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza-no hay tiempo de tus reclamos ahora, tenemos que irnos-y saltaron de la roca hacia arriba del lugar esquivando el dragón de agua, cuando llegaron a la parte superior rápido formaron un circulo-no sabemos dónde atacara, prepárense- -(uno de ellos debe controlar ese dragón)-pensó la Hyuga mientras hacia un sello de mano y activaba su Doujutsu- ** _Byakugan_** -y con su vista mejora logro detectar a los atacantes los cuales eran la peli naranja y el peli blanco-los detecte, están en la cima- -si están en la cima, vamos a pelear-exclamo el oji rubí al momento de salir corriendo-espera Subaru-exclamo la oji castaña mientras lo seguía, eso dejo un poco sorprendido al peli rojo, la ex ninja del Sonido siempre se le dirigía por insulto a los demás, pero a su amigo Caballero de Caballo Menor lo llamo por su nombre.

Decidió dejar eso de lado en este momento necesitaba toda la seriedad posible-aunque sea hay que dejarlos ir, esta será una gran oportunidad, sé que ganaran-opino la oji jade; en otro lugar otras dos personas el peli rosa y peli negro se encontraban observando todo- **ya dos de ellos se movieron** -dijo el peli negro -eso nos facilita algo del trabajo-concluyo el peli rosa mientras empezaban a ir directo al peli rojo y compañía.

Con Subaru y Tayuyá ellos ya estaban por llegar contra sus adversarios el peli blanco se lanzó con sus gigantescos puños hacia el oji rubí el cual evito el ataque saltando hacia atrás-nos vemos de nuevo, puño grande, que vienes a hacer aquí, acaso quieres otra paliza como la de ayer- - **me temo que en esta ocasión, serás tú quien pierda** -y con sus puños golpeo el suelo y de este salió una gran pared la cual separo al peli azul y la peli roja-Subaru- -no te preocupes por él, pronto ambos estarán en el otro mundo-dijo la peli naranja que apareció frente a ella-ya lo veremos, debilucha-se puso en pose de combate y comenzaron.

De regreso con Koga y los demás, el enemigo se acercaba cada vez más y más-tenemos que irnos-ordeno el peli rojo-pero y Subaru-san y Tayuyá-san-pregunto Taruho preocupado por los otros-creme, ellos son muy fuertes, hasta creo que en el futuro Subaru, lograra su objetivo, lograran derrotarlos-y asintieron estando de acuerdo, después de todo Subaru se ganó su fama por su fuerza y Jutsus Katon y Raiton esos 3 años, y Tayuyá fue una gran adversaria en el pasado. De regreso con los otros, Tayuyá se encontraba frente a la peli naranja- ** _Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri no Jutsu (E. Agua: Dios Deslizante de Agua)-_** y una gran cantidad de agua broto del suelo y fue directo a la oji castaña la cual esquivo el ataque y fue corriendo hacia el bosque- **así que usaras el bosque y las rocas para protegerte, sabes me encanta la gente que es como tú, tan cuidadosa** -y lanzo otra oleada de agua que de nuevo esquivo y aterrizo en un árbol-pues para tu información, yo no tengo esos gustos, a mi si me gustan los hombres, estúpida lesbiana-y trazo sellos de mano e inflo sus mejillas- ** _Katon: Karyundan no Jutsu_** -y un enorme dragón de fuego salió disparado hacia la chica la cual uso el agua para contrarrestarlo y que provocara una espesa cortina de humo, la cual aprovecho y de su bolsillo trasero saco su flauta y empezó a tocarla muy bajo- ** _Kuchiyose:_** -susurro, mientras que en la mano de la enemiga se concentraba una gran cantidad de agua- ** _Suiton: Suiryuuben no Jutsu (E. Agua: Remolino del Dragón de Agua)_** -y de esta bola de agua salieron tentáculos a toda velocidad hacia Tayuyá y cuando chocaron contra algo explotaron y la chica de Chakra Oscuro sonrió al pensar que había ganado; pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que la peli roja estaba bien, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a 3 figuras humanoides gigantes con sus ojos, oídos y bocas cocidas- ** _Doki (Demonios enfadados)-_**.

Con Subaru él se encontraba en una pelea de Taijutsu contra su el de grandes puños, siempre que le lanzaba un golpe siempre lo esquivaba y le devolvía otro- ** _Doton: Kouka no Jutsu (E. Tierra: Técnica Aplastante)_** -y uno de sus puños se volvió completamente en roca y lanzo grandes golpes al oji rubí el cual los recibió de lleno y lo mando hasta el borde del acantilado, se levantó lentamente mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que se le salía del labio-(esto se volvió más difícil que la otra vez)-y después sonrió, mientras veía que el peli blanco saltaba hacia el dispuesto a atacarlo y el toco el dije de su armadura-(se puso más interesante esto, no me quedare atrás, Arde Caballo Menor)-y la armadura despertó mientras una gran columna de fuego lo rodeo y el puño grande se detuvo- **pero que rayos está pasando** -se preguntó para después observar al peli azul usando la armadura de Caballo Menor-listo para subir de nivel, Puños de roca-y fue corriendo hacia el con sus puños rodeados de fuego y le dio un gran cantidad de serie de golpes en la cara, pecho y el estómago y cuando termino lo lanzo a unos metros de distancia. Creyó ya haberlo derrotado pero se sorprendió al verlo levantarse con dificultad y después su cuerpo empezara a cambiar- **debo admitirlo mocoso, me sorprendiste mucho, y eres muy fuerte, esto será muy divertido** -y todo su cuerpo se convirtió en roca menos su Cabeza-así que te convertiste en esto, espero que eso te haga más fuerte porque si es así, me servirá de entrenamiento y para poder llegar hasta el nivel de Koga-y su Cosmo rojizo lo empezó a rodear mientras se lanzaban directo al ataque, Subaru lanzo una patada hacia la cara, pero este lo esquiva y trata de darle un golpe con el puño el cual es detenido por la mano del oji rubí, pero no logro evitar otro golpe a su cara y lo lanzo a unos metros de distancia, Subaru sonrió mientras se levantaba del suelo y usaba su Cosmo y Chakra a la vez-hora de terminar con esto- en su puño derecho concentro su Chakra de Llamas Eléctricas las cuales tomaron forma con la cabeza de un dragón y cambiaron su color a carmesí, en su mano izquierda se concentró su Cosmo de fuego en una esfera ígnea dorada-recibe esto…. ** _Denki Kasaiton: Denki moeru shinku wa doragon o taoshimasu no Jutsu (E. Llama Eléctrica: Golpe Carmesí del Dragón Llameante Eléctrico)_** -y lanzo puño derecho el cual el peli blanco trato de contrarrestar con su otro puño pero el poder era tanto que su cuerpo de roca se destruyó y demostró su cuerpo el cual regreso a la normalidad-pero como-pregunto impactado, pero no pudo continuar por que el peli azul impacto la esfera Ígnea dorada en su estómago.

- ** _Terra Force_** -y se amplió hasta que engullo a su enemigo y este se volvió completamente en cenizas, cuando la técnica termino el oji rubí desactivo la armadura y dirigió su vista al bosque-hora de continuar-; con Koga, Hinata, Shion, Sakura y Taruho ellos estaban saltando por los árboles y seguían así hasta que una gran cantidad de Shuriken fueron hacia ellos, la oji perla reacciono a tiempo y los desvió todos gracias al **_Kaiten_** , y delante de ella apareció el peli negro-sigan, yo me quedo a enfrentarlo- -estas segura Hinata-y la oji perla activo su técnica ocular-completamente-y el oji azul pensó en eso-de acuerdo, pero Sakura te ayudara-y la oji jade salto a lado de la Hyuga preparándose para la pelea mientras Koga con Shion en su espalda se iban junto con Taruho-esto es muy aburrido, me tocaron un par de mocosas-y de su alrededor surgieron 5 Shuriken rodeados de Viento los cuales flotaban a su alrededor-puede controlar el Futon a libertad- -aquí viene mi ataque-.

Con Tayuyá ella se encontraba aun en su combate contra la peli naranja, en este momento ella había invocado a los ogros-espero que estés lista para sufrir-y empezó a tocar una melodía y el ogro calvo fue directo a atacarla con un mazo y el golpe la mando a volar demasiado lejos; cuando se recuperó observo a la oji castaña sonreír confiada y eso la enojo- **no te pongas tan contenta mocosa _Suiton: SuiShuu Gorugon no Jutsu (E. Agua: Trinchera de Potentes Explosión de Agua)_** \- y fue directo a ella una gran ola de agua, pero la oji castaña de nuevo tocando su flauta fue protegida por una barrera de Sonido la cual destruyo el Jutsu Suiton-si terminaste, es mi turno de acabar con esto, muñequita de quinta, **_Mateki: Mugen Onsa no Jutsu (Flauta Demoníaca: Cadenas de Fantasía)_** -y los ojos de la peli naranja se abrieron cayendo en la ilusión. Es la ilusión se encontraba todo su cuerpo atado a miles de cuerdas lo cual impedía que se moviera- **que es esto** \- - ** _Mugen Onsa_** , es mi Genjutsu, en este momento no podrás moverte aunque lo intentes, solo una persona logro salir de esta ilusión, pero tú no eres el-dijo la peli roja apareciendo al lugar, después el cuerpo de la de piel blanca se fue derritiendo poco a poco- **que, que me esta, pasando** -se alarmo al ver su cuerpo derretirse, pero Tayuyá sonrió y se desvaneció del lugar mientras la peli naranja solo gritaba cuando su cuerpo se derretía por completo. En la realidad tayuyá se encontraba frente a la chica la cual tenía su mirada perdida, los ogros ya se habían desvanecido, realizo sellos de mano-se terminó… **_Raiton: Gian no Jutsu (E. Rayo: Falsa Oscuridad)_** -y una gran descarga potente de electricidad fue de sus manos a su oponente la cual sufrió de una severa descarga eléctrica, hasta que su cuerpo perdió la transformación y cayó al suelo derrotada.

Con el Caballero de la Luz este junto con la sacerdotisa y el guardia seguían avanzando, nada iba mal, hasta que el oji azul sintió una presencia detrás de él, era el peli rosado el cual apareció de la nada y de su hombro apareció una especie de serpiente oscura- ** _Masui Sejutsu (Técnica Secreta de Anestesia)_** -y le mordió el cuello al peli rojo-KOGA-SAN-grito el de lentes mientras Koga se paraba en un árbol y lanzaba a la rubia hacia Taruho, después no pudo sentir su cuerpo, no podía moverse, el peli rosa apareció detrás de el con su puño alzado-tal parece, este será tu final, fuiste un buen adversario esa ocasión, lástima que no te puedas defender ahora-y de un certero golpe a la cara, el oji azul cayo del árbol directo al suelo, sin nada ni nadie que detenga su caída, el peli rosa al ver que el Uzumaki ya no sería problema dirigió su vista a Shion la cual estaba detrás de Taruho-esto se terminó, mocosa-y varias serpientes oscuras aparecieron detrás de el- ** _Ankoku Ijutsu (Oscuras Artes Medicas)_** -y se lanzó directo a ellos.

Pero antes de que lograra atacar, se presentó un aumento de poder en esa zona, ese poder, le era familiar al Chakra de Oscuridad, pero este era más agresivo y destructivo, sabía que el guardia no podría soltarlo y tampoco era de sus aliados, dirigió su vista al lugar de donde se originaba y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder.

Koga estaba de pie, podía moverse aun después de haber sido paralizado, pero una gran cantidad de energía negruzca con toques rojizos lo rodeaba por todo el cuerpo, su piel se volvió gris, y su cristal se volvió morado, su cabello cubría sus ojos dándole una apariencia sombría y aterradora- que es ese poder-fue la pregunta conjunta de todos en el lugar- **espero estés listo, que esto acaba de comenzar** -y subió su cara mostrando sus ojos, aun azules pero más oscuros, un círculo rojo rodeaba la pupila del joven peli rojo, y sus corneas se volvieron rojas como la sangre después junto sus manos y una esfera de oscuridad se formó en ellas- ** _Yamiton: Urami no kyū (E. Oscuridad: Esfera del Rencor)_** -y la esfera oscura salió disparada directo al árbol donde estaba el peli rosa el cual al hacer contacto exploto en el acto; Shion y Taruho no podían creer lo que veían, Koga estaba utilizando un poder similar, incluso superior al Chakra Oscuro, algo lo cual parecía imposible, además es como si ese mismo poder fuera como la verdadera oscuridad- **sal de donde estés, sé que aún no estas derrotado** -dijo el Uzumaki con su voz seria dándole un aura más intimidante; de la nada el peli rosa salió de un arbusto frente a él con su puño directo a su rostro. El golpe resonó por todo el lugar, pero el peli rosado no sonreía ya que de un momento a otro Koga detuvo el golpe con su mano sin esfuerzo alguno.

Pero de la nada otro tentáculo salió y mordió su cuello nuevamente, pero ahora no parecía administrar nada, más bien estaba succionando algo de su interior, el tentáculo regreso y el peli rosa se separó rápido del Jinchuriki-(con ese poder Mōryō-sama, será más poderoso que nunca, quien diría que este mocoso seria poseedor de tal poder oscuro)-fueron sus pensamientos mientras veía como el Cosmo de Oscuridad dejaba de surgir de Koga y el regresara a la normalidad, en eso su compañero llego al lugar-que paso con los demás- -fueron derrotados por los otros dos- -vámonos, no logramos matar a la sacerdotisa, pero conseguí algo lo cual ara que Mōryō-sama sea imparable-y se fueron del lugar a gran velocidad.

Cuando se fueron el oji azul fue hasta Taruho y Shion los cuales aún veían sorprendidos al caballero de Pegaso-listo, todo acabo-y en eso llegaron el resto de los Ninjas de Konoha-Koga todo bien-pregunto el oji rubí-sí, el enemigo se fue, pero-se tocó el cuello mientras observaba el horizonte a donde se fueron esos Ninjas-algo me dice que esto se pondrá más difícil de lo que era antes-.

En otro lugar, en una guarida oscura la cual solo era iluminada por antorchas se encontraban los últimos dos Ninjas oscuros frente a su líder el cual tenía el cabello negro-perdimos a los otros, y no pudimos cumplir la misión de eliminar a la Sacerdotisa-informo el peli rosa mientras su jefe gruñía-dime algo para que puedas evitar que te mate ahora-y el peli rosa aterrado dejo salir el tentáculo el cual había mordido a Koga en el cuello-uno de los Guardaespaldas de la sacerdotisa, poseía un gran poder de Oscuridad-y la atención fue capturada-logre extraer algo de dicho poder, con eso, Mōryō-sama será más poderoso, y les será más difícil derrotarlo o sellarlo-y el tentáculo fue a la mano del líder el cual sonrió al ver que poderoso era esa oscuridad- Mōryō dice que tal vez no lograron su objetivo principal, pero, al ver la gran cantidad de poder los perdonara-y con eso se levantaron y fueron directo a su siguiente objetivo, el templo del Sello. Con los Ninjas ya era de noche y estaban en ese momento descansando en un páramo después de las peleas que tuvieron, el oji azul se encontraba alejado de los demás mientras veía la luna-(eso que hiso)-pensó el peli rojo mientras se llevaba su mano al cuello-(por que habrá sido, solo espero que no sea para lo que creo que harán)- - **es lo más seguro cachorro, para que otra cosa te habrían hecho eso, será mejor que estés preparado para la posible pelea** \- le respondió Kurama mientras al Uzumaki le llegaba su mirada de determinación-(si eso pasa, seré yo quien lo enfrente, aparte de que tengo más experiencia en esto, no quiero que alguien salga herido o sea infectado por este poder, hablamos más al rato Kurama)- - **suerte Koga** -y cuando la conversación de acabo el Uzumaki fue con los demás; cuando vieron que Koga se acercaba a ellos, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían-estamos por llegar al templo, para este momento, seré yo quien acompañe a Shion-y los demás lo vieron como si les hubiera crecido otra cabeza-pero, Koga-kun, estas sentenciado a muerte- dijo la oji perla preocupada-no puedes ir, es mejor si uno de nosotros va-agrego la oji jade-no, por eso mismo iré -y sin más que decir solo asintieron a regañadientes.

Y así pasó el tiempo y el oji azul con la oji lavanda en la espalda estaban yendo directo al templo del Sello; paso unos cuantos minutos cuando llegaron a un acantilado en el cual de la parte baja había una entrada-creo que llegamos-y la sacerdotisa fijo su mirada en la entrada-terminemos con esto, sellaras a Mōryō, y así no se cumplirá esa predicción- -Baka, no se puede escapar del Desti- pero fue cortada cuando el Jinchuriki salto directo a la entrada del templo, pero de la nada apareció un gran número de guerreros hechos de rocas-no puede ser- -es el ejército fantasma, si se está moviendo quiere decir que estamos cerca-completo la rubia al ver el ejército moviéndose hacia ellos, el Uzumaki salto muy alto y después hiso un sello de mano- ** _Taju Kage Bushing no Jutsu_** -y miles de clones del Uzumaki aparecieron y fueron a enfrentarse contra ellos mientras el ambos saltaban al precipicio aterrizando en un lago cerca del templo.

Unos segundo después Koga salió del lago con Shion en brazos, la cual dejo apoyada en un árbol- no debiste salvarme, así no te preocuparías por morir, al menos en lo que el mundo se destruye-exclamo la oji lavanda-es posible-dijo el Uzumaki mientras se quitaba su bandana y se secaba su mojada cabellera y Shion lo veía sin parpadear y con un ligero sonrojo-pero no voy a morir, y si lo hago, al menos será habiendo defendido a este mundo-y se ató fuertemente su bandana ninja-eso es imposible, en ese caso sería yo quien muriera-exclamo la sacerdotisa después de recuperarse de la impresión-PERO NO LO PIENSO PERMITIR, ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN SHION- -PERO UN DE LOS DOS DEBE MORIR, NO ENTIENDES, NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DEL DESTINO-Koga se quedó tieso mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia, ella creyó que lo había convencido, pero luego lo vio sonreír-créeme cuando te digo que voy a protegerte-y ella volteo su cabeza para otro lado-(por que no puedo verlo)-y después vio que el oji azul se agacho-vamos, Shion-chan-y la oji lavanda apenada solo se levantó y se acostó en su espalda mientras este la levantaba-Koga-kun-dijo la chica llamando la atención del chico-lo prometes- y el Caballero de la Luz y la Oscuridad solo sonrió-te prometo que no importa lo que pase, tu y yo, saldremos vivos de esta-y en un destello rojo desaparecieron del lugar y en otro aparecieron en la entrada del templo y corrieron adentro de este; durante el recorrido en el túnel, la visión de Shion viendo la muerte de Koga se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte-(no morirá, no morirá, Koga-kun no va a morir)-y su cascabel sonó llamando su atención-(mi cascabel, mi madre me lo dio para protegerme de mi futura muerte, si se lo doy, se podrá salvar)-y sin que el Jounin se diera cuenta la sacerdotisa se quitó el cascabel y se lo puso a él.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llegaron al lugar, el cual eran unas rocas con lava alrededor-así que ya llegaron; eres muy parecida a Miroku pequeña Shion-y los dos vieron al líder de cabello negro-vayan y recíbanlos-y cuatro marionetas del ejercito fantasma los rodearon-mi nombre en Yomi, tu madre Miroku frustro nuestros planes antes Shion, estábamos por crear un reinado de oscuridad hace varios años, tu madre no debió ser una sacerdotisa-y los guerreros fueron tras ellos mientras que el Uzumaki realizo sellos de mano a gran velocidad-reciban esto pilas de rocas **_Hikariton: Kitsune Senkou Tsume_** -y las garras luminosas atacaron y los destruyeron-valla, eso me sorprendió, pero no creo que sea suficiente para poder sellarlo de nuevo, mocosos-y de su cuerpo salió una gran masa oscura la cual al salir causo que Yomi muriera mientras que un tentáculo aparte saco algo de poder el cual se fusionó con esa masa oscura-pero que rayos-pregunto sorprendido el peli rojo- **Jajajaja, han pasado muchos años desde que estuve libre, y ahora tengo más poder gracias a la oscuridad de tu interior muchacho** -dijo una voz tenebrosa la cual venia de la masa oscura y esta iba directo a un sello cercano- **ahora tomare mi cuerpo y destruiré esta tierra** -y de este salía un gran espectro de oscuridad con la forma de un Dragón negro de ojos rojos-no si nosotros podemos impedirlo, Brilla y Resplandece Pegaso-y el cristal se ilumino y la armadura de Pegaso apareció envolviendo al oji azul bajo la mirada sorprendida de Shion y el espectro- **pero que rayos** \- -es hora de que la Luz y la Oscuridad se enfrente de nuevo-y se lanzó directo a Mōryō-KOGA-KUN NO LO HAGAS-pero su grito no fue escuchado, el Caballero de Pegaso dio un golpe con su puño derecho, pero Mōryō lo esquivo y le dio un coletazo que lo mando al suelo fuertemente, el impacto le hiso salir sangre al Uzumaki de la boca, pero ignorando el dolor volvió a levantarse-no me rendiré, me escuchaste-y en su palma de la mano derecha una gran cantidad de Cosmo de luz se concentró- ** _Pegasus Senkou Ken_** -y al estrello contra el Dragón el cual salió disparado a otro lado- **como es posible, que puedas hacerme esto** \- -si estoy en lo cierto, mi Cosmo de Oscuridad esta en ti, eso me da la ventaja ya que mi luz puede contrarrestarla-y la oji lavanda abrió los ojos al ver que Koga tenía oportunidad de ser el vencedor del encuentro, pero después se horrorizo al ver que más dragones de oscuridad aparecían del lugar y se dio cuenta de que aún había probabilidades de que Koga muriera-eso no me detendrá **_Kage Bushing no Jutsu_** -y más clones del peli rojo aparecieron y se enfrentaron al dragón mientras lo originales se enfrentaban nuevamente, los goles y ataques de luz y oscuridad iban y venían, hasta que Mōryō arto hiso que el suelo de donde estaba Shion se rompiera y callera a un vacío oscuro-SHION-CHAN-y esa distracción aprovecho el ser de oscuridad para mandarlo de un golpe a la lava y caer en esta, pero para su sorpresa la lava no lo quemaba-(que pasa)y escucho un sonido en su espalda y lo vio un cascabel-(debe ser cosa de Shion-chan)-y en eso hiso que su Cosmo ardiera más y más hasta que la luz lo envolviera-(no me rendiré) ARDE Y RESPLANDECE COSMO INTERIOR Y BRILLA PEGASO-y la luz se intensifico a mas no poder.

En el espacio oscuro Shion flotaba mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro-(Koga-kun, está muerto, Kaa-sama, no logre detenerlo, lo siento)-pero luego un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

 **Flash Back.**

Shion de pequeña se encontraba acostada en el regazo de su madre-me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre-pero su madre con una sonrisa le respondió-Shion-chan algún día deberás tomar mi lugar, y pase lo que pase no dudes de ti misma, yo creo en ti, tu cree en ti-.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Su ojos mostraron determinación en ese momento, no se rendiría, así como Koga no lo había hecho-escúchame Mōryō este es nuestro último día en este mundo, y no lastimaras más a los inocentes-y una gran luz lavanda la envolvió y de su cuerpo varios sellos lo envolvieron, su cabello formo un par de alas-aquí termina todo-y la luz se intensifico-(pronto estaré con ustedes, Kaa-sama, Koga-kun)- **no detente** \- -esto es el fin-pero en eso se escuchó el sonido de una campanilla y la transformación se acabó-ESO SI QUE NO-y fue jalado hasta la superficie, dirigió su vista arriba y lo vio, Koga la tenía en sus Brazos, estaban en el aire, se preguntaba cómo era eso posible, hasta que lo vio.

De la espalda de Koga, un par de alas parte de la armadura lo mantenían en el aire, las alas eran igual de blancas como la armadura-Puedes oírme, puedes verme, que es lo que te dice tu corazón, quiere morir Shion-chan-pregunto el Uzumaki-YO NO QUIERO MORIR- - bien dicho-y se elevaron más y más hasta que llegaron al techo-pon tu mano-dijo el Uu8zmaki mientras Shion asintió y ponía su mano sobre la de Koga en la cual, una esfera espiral resplandeciente de color cielo y lavanda se formaba y creía cada vez más-no aceptes un destino que no te guste, tu crea tu propia destino-y Mōryō fue tras ellos-deja salir tus sentimientos, déjalos salir a flote- - **LOS DETENDRE A USTEDES DOS** -pero la esfera ya estaba completa-ya es muy tarde-y sobre los chicos apareció la imagen de un Pegaso en vuelo y sobre este estaba montada una mujer con ropa de sacerdotisa- ** _Pegasus to Miko Rasengan (Esfera Espiral del Pegaso y la Sacerdotisa)_** -y descendieron chocando la esfera contra Mōryō-te lo prometí no, que sin importar lo que pasara, saldríamos vivos de esta-susurro el peli rojo mientras la gran esfera perforaba cada vez más y más a Mōryō y Shion se abrazaba con más fuerza al cuerpo - **esto, no puede acabar de este modo** -pero exploto al igual que el suelo haciendo que la lava ascendiera y el lugar empezara a colapsarse.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y en una colina cercana se encontraban los Ninjas y el guardia los cuales veían el templo el cual exploto-KOGA…..-exclamo el peli azul mientras veía el lugar caer-estoy aquí amigo no grites-se escuchó detrás de ellos, giraron sus cabezas y vieron a Koga sin la armadura de Pegaso con Shion en brazos-hola-y en eso recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza cortesía Sakura-no nos asustes de ese modo- -Koga-kun, ya puedes bajarme-Koga bajo a Shion de sus brazos y se puso a un lado del mientras todos se ponían a ver el horizonte-ya todo acabo, Mōryō no será más un problema-suspiro Subaru-lamentablemente, el nació por la oscuridad en los corazones de los humanos, por lo que, de nuevo surgirá-le contesto Taruho poniendo a todos tensos, no querían tener que volver a enfrentarse contra otro problema como ese-por eso la línea de Sacerdotisas debe seguir en pie-completo la oji lavanda mientras su mirada se dirigió a Koga-quisiera saber si podrías ayudarme a traspasar mi poder a la próxima generación-y los otros abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, aunque el más sorprendido era el mismo Koga, él sabía lo que quería decir con eso, pero nunca se los espero-(porque a mí, Athena)- - **siempre metiéndote en situaciones como esta, cachorro** -le dijo su compañero interno mientras Koga seguía sorprendido y sin reaccionar.

A miles de kilómetros de las Naciones Elementales en el Santuario de Grecia, Saori se encontraba dormida descansando, pero en sus sueños aparecían imágenes de un ser humanoide de 10 colas y sobre esta la imagen de una mujer de largo cabello blanco con 3 ojos y cuernos en su cabeza, a ella junto a los caballeros dorados y después cambiar a la imagen de los Caballeros de Bronce.

Despertó de su sueño, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, se levantó de su cama y llamo a uno de sus Caballeros, el cual fue Seiya de Sagitario-para que se me fue llamado, Saori-pregunto el caballero legendario esperando la orden de la peli lila- **reúne a Soma, Haruto, Ryuho y Edén, les tengo una misión importante** -y el caballero fue a buscar a los chicos, mientras dejaba a la diosa con sus pensamientos-( **he tenido ese mismo sueño todo este tiempo, sin duda, es una premonición, de una nueva guerra** )-.

 **La luz venció de nuevo contra la Oscuridad, que más pasara con esta guerra próxima descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: Vacaciones y Reencuentro, Los Caballeros de Bronce reunidos y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo Interior.**

 **Yo: esperemos les haya gustado y dejen reviews por favor para saber sus opiniones para la historia.**

 **Alfonzo: si no, ya me verán en sus casas para "charlar" conmigo.**

 **Yo: no te exageres, tal vez me puedas dar a mí una paliza, pero no creo que a alguien mas puedas.**

 **Alfonzo: quieres ver que si puedo.**

 **Yo: más tarde, adiós a todos Ja Ne.**


	32. Vacaciones y Reencuentro, Los Caballeros

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola amigos míos, ahora yo solo les traigo este nuevo capítulo del Ninja de la Esperanza, debido a que tengo prisa contestare los reviews de una vez, perdón por estar poco tiempo, y les aviso acabo de subir el nuevo fic, el sorprendente joven araña léanlo y me dicen que les parece:**

 **: si probablemente habrá una pelea entre Pegaso y Orión, y con respecto a los Jinchurikis, si el Juubi tiene que renacer, algunos tendrán que morir.**

 **Alexzero: me alegro que te gustara, y con respecto al omega, tengo que encontrar el mejor momento, tal vez en la invasión de Pain.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara en capitulo.**

 **Yo: listo que inicie el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.32 Vacaciones y Reencuentro, Los Caballeros de Bronce reunidos.

Ya era un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha, y nuestro héroe Caballero de Pegaso, Jinchuriki de Kurama y Ninja se encontraba durmiendo en estos momentos en su dormitorio, pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien lo movía de su hombro, abrió sus ojos poco a poco-Aniki, Aniki, levántate, ya es de día-y la personita la cual lo despertó, era su pequeña hermanita Naruko la cual llevaba un vestido de color naranja con el remolino Uzumaki en la espalda y con una camisa azul debajo de este, unas sandalias azules y su cabello estaba suelto y algo despeinado-Naruko-chan, que haces- -recuerda, me prometiste que hoy pasaríamos el día juntos-le contesto la rubia mientras el peli rojo asintió con la cabeza-bueno, espérame en la cocina, me visto, desayunamos y saldremos a pasear, ok-y la pequeña asintió sonriendo y salió del cuarto.

Koga bostezo y trato de levantarse, pero le fue imposible, la razón, muy sencilla, 3 chicas estaban dormidas junto a él, Yuna a su lado derecho, Shizuka en el izquierdo, y por último y para sorpresa de los que no leyeron el capítulo anterior, sobre el Shion, después de la pelea contra Mōryō Shion le había pedido a, el que le ayudara a traspasar su poder a la siguiente generación de sacerdotisas, o en pocas palabras: que tuvieran un hijo ellos dos. Claro que el oji azul queriendo no meterse en un problema le hablo del programa de restauración de clanes y que él ya tenía 5 chicas, con la esperanza de que a ella se le fuera la idea, pero no lo logro ya que aun así insistió en eso y termino yendo a Konoha junto con los demás sin antes dejar a Taruho a cargo del país; cuando llegaron a la aldea obvio hubo problemas con Yuna y las chicas, y más aún cuando se decidió que Shion se quedaría a vivir en la Mansión.

El peli rojo hiso un sello de mano y un clon del Uzumaki apareció a lado de la cama y se remplazaron-tu quédate, no las despiertes, te disipas una vez que hayan despertado-el clon asintió mientras el oji azul se vestía con su pantalón negro, sus sandalias azules, una camisa de manga corta roja con el Símbolo Uzumaki de color azul en la espalda, su brazo derecho como siempre vendado, su guante negro con broches rojos en el izquierdo, y los dos collares en su cuello.

Cuando termino de vestirse salió del cuarto directo a la cocina en donde no solo estaba su pequeña hermanita, si no también Subaru y su madre, cuando llego se sentó en una silla y espero el desayuno-que tal dormiste Koga-chan-pregunto su madre mientras que en unos paltos serbia el desayuno el cual era Huevos, Tocino y Pan tostado a cada uno-bien, aunque un poco raro, no es normal que despiertes teniendo a 3 chicas durmiendo contigo-explico el peli rojo mientras tomaba de un vaso Jugo de Naranja-y que tienes pensado hacer hoy Koga-pregunto el oji rubí mientras terminaba su desayuno muy rápido-ya que tengo el día libre voy a pasarlo a lado de Naruko-chan- -hai, estaré todo el día con Koga-Aniki-exclamo la oji azul mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno-y tu Subaru-el peli azul se levantó de la mesa y fue directo a la puerta-iré a entrenar con Tayuyá, el idiota de Sora y Haku-san, nos vemos- -saludas a Haku de parte mía-y el Caballero de Caballo Menor levanto el pulgar diciendo que lo haría y salió de la mansión, después de unos minutos el par de hermanos termino de desayunar-listo, vámonos Naruko-chan-y la subió a su espalda y fueron directo a la puerta-DIVIERTANSE CHICOS-les grito la peli roja recibiendo sonrisas idénticas de sus hijos-HAI-.

Llegaba también otro día en el santuario de Grecia, y en el templo de Athena se encontraba Saori la cual no había cambiado mucho, junto con Kiki y Seiya los cuales seguía igual y también se encontraban 4 personas más, una era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos naranjas, tenía un pantalón color verde militar, unas botas negras, una camisa sin mangas de color negro la cual estaba bajo una chamarra de color marrón, y un brasilete de color marrón con una joya circular de color naranja él era Soma de León Menor; el segundo también era un hombre de cabello negro el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura de ojos azules, traía un pantalón de color negro, unas sandalias de color negro, una playera china de cuello sin mangas de color verde agua, un anillo de plata con un cristal rectangular de color agua y una muñequeras de color negro, era Ryuho de Dragón; el tercero era de cabello castaño oscuro largo el cual estaba atado, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello los cuales se encontraban bajo una gafas, lleva un pantalón de color verde y zapatos negros, una camisa de manga corta de color azul oscuro, y sobre esta había una bata de color marrón y en su oreja se encontraba un arete con un cristal con forma de flecha de color verde, Haruto de Lobo.

El último era de cabello blanco, ojos jade y tenía una camisa grisácea con una capa con capucha de color blanco, unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color, un cristal de forma de lagrima se hallaba colgando en su cuello; este último era Edén de Orión, los cuatros Caballeros de bronce fueron llamados por la diosa Athena para algo importante- **Caballeros les he llamado para darles una importante misión** \- -me pregunto cuál será-dijo ansioso Soma a sus compañeros en un susurro- **su misión, será ir a las Naciones Elementales** -y sus ojos se abrieron, ir al hogar de nacimiento de Koga, porque- **un nuevo enemigo está por aparecer, Koga, Yuna y Subaru necesitaran toda la ayuda posible** -y asintieron aceptando la misión- **Kiki, mándalos por favor-** y el caballero dorado de Aries asintió yendo hacia los Caballeros de Bronce y en un segundo en un destello dorado desaparecieron para ir directo a las Naciones Elementales.

En la aldea de Konoha nuestro héroe peli rojo se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea con su Hermanita menor en su espalda-dime a dónde quieres ir Naruko-chan-pregunto el oji azul mientras la rubia se ponía un dedo en el labio y se ponía a pensar dándole una imagen adorable, después de un momento pensando la pequeña sonrió y dijo-parque-y el Jinchuriki asintió con una sonrisa fue al parque de niños. Cuando llego al parque su hermana se bajó de su espalda y fue a los columpios, se sentó en uno y atrás de ella el peli rojo la empujaba.

La pequeña rubia se divertía a lo máximo mientras su hermano tenía una pequeña sonrisa; no pensaba en otra cosa hasta que-HOLA KOGA-KUN-y ese grito detuvo su acción deteniendo el movimiento del columpio y que la pequeña también observara-cuanto tiempo Koga-kun-frente a ellos llegaron dos chicas, una era de larga cabellera rubia la cual estaba atada en una coleta baja de ojos negros la cual viste con un chaleco purpura sin mangas, unos pantalones ajustados de color también purpura con unas llamas azules impresas y unas sandalias azules, guantes sin dedos de color negro en ambas manos y sus brazos estaban vendados desde arriba del codo y tenía una bandana de la aldea de Kumo, la otra era una peli negra de cabello corto, también de ojos negros, lleva una camisa roja con una manga en su brazo izquierdo, un chaleco marrón sobre la camisa, unas media con una falda roja y sobre ellos un pantalón corto también rojo, unas sandalias de color marrón y una bandana de Iwa en la frente.

-Yugito-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan-dijo sorprendido el oji azul de verlas de nuevo ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que las vio-no te olvides de mí, mi Caballero de Brillante Armadura-dijo una voz detrás de él y de pronto sintió que alguien lo abrasaba por la espalda, y esa era una chica de Cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos los cuales estaban tras unos lentes, llevaba una mini falda de color negro la cual es sostenida por un cinturón de color blanco, sandalias las cuales le llegaban a medio muslo de color negro una camisa sin mangas que solo cubre su pecho de color morada que estaba debajo de un chaleco de manga larga de color azul oscuro con rojo en los bordes y una bandana de la aldea de Kusa en su cuello-Karin-chan, tú también estas aquí-y trato de liberarse del abrazo de la peli roja aunque le era imposible ya que le tenía bien sujeto-muy bien Karin ya lo abrazaste ahora suéltalo-dijo la peli negra mientras de un buen jalón alejaba al peli rojo de Karin-no seas mala Kurotsuchi-chan-se quejó la oji roja mientras agarraba una de las manos del oji azul y lo jalaba mientras la oji negra hacia lo mismo con la otra mano.

A unos pocos metro la pequeña Naruko se encontraba viendo la escena sin entender nada aunque era muy parecida a la que hacían Yuna y las demás chicas, en eso la Kunoichi de Kumo se puso a un lado de la pequeña y se inclinó para hablarle-hola pequeña mi nombre es Yugito Nii cómo te llamas- -soy Naruko Uzumaki, señorita -respondió la oji azul para después dirigir su vista de regreso a su hermano, Yugito se sorprendió al saber que la rubia de 3 años tenía el mismo apellido que el Caballero de la Luz-y que haces aquí-volvió a preguntar-vine con Aniki a pasar el día juntos-explico mientras señalaba a su hermano el cual aún estaba siendo sujeto de las manos por la otras chicas-YA SUELTALO NINFOMANA- -CLARO QUE NO SOLO LO QUIERES PARA TI SOLA PRINCESITA-contesto la oji roja mientras jalaba aún más fuerte al de marcas en las mejillas; Yugito y Naruko seguían sin hacer nada mientras veían al peli rojo que estaba a unos segundos de perder sus brazos.

La pequeña peli rubia salió caminando hasta su hermano y le tomo de su camisa por la espalda-vámonos Aniki, aún tenemos mucho que hacer-y sin esfuerzo alguno logro quitarles al peli rojo de las manos a las chicas las cuales se sorprendieron al ver la fuerza de la pequeña y llevárselo a rastras a otro lado.

Cuando el par de hermanos se fueron la rubia de Kumo se acercó a las otras Kunoichis las cuales aún estaban sorprendidas por lo antes acontecido, hasta que salieron del Shock cuando escucharon a la Jinchuriki reírse-deberían ver sus caras, es sorprendente que ustedes siendo unas fuertes Kunoichis les haya ganado una pequeña niña de 3 años en fuerza física jajajajajaja-y así siguió riéndose de las chicas.

A las afueras de la aldea de la hoja los Caballeros de Bronce junto con Kiki aparecieron-así que esto son las Naciones Elementales-dijo Ryuho tranquilo mientras veía a su alrededor-la aldea de Konoha se encuentra unos metros enfrente, llegaran rápido, buena suerte chicos-dijo el Caballero de Aries al momento de desaparecer del lugar de regreso al Santuario-bueno, QUE ESPERAMOS, A LA ALDEA DE KONOHA CON KOGA Y LOS DEMAS-exclamo el Caballero de León Menor mientras salía corriendo directo a la aldea siendo seguido por los otros.

En las calles de dicha aldea nuestro héroe estaba caminando ahora con Naruko sentada en sus hombros. El oji azul seguía pensando en lo antes sucedido, y más sobre la fuerza que presento su hermanita hace rato-oye Naruko-chan, como es que pudiste sacarme del agarre de las chicas hace rato-pero la pequeña solo ladeo la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería-no lo sé, solo lo hice-y el peli rojo decidí dejarlo así después de todo su hermanita solo tiene 3 años- **y aunque no los tuviera, creo que sería imposible saberlo cachorro** \- le contesto su inquilino a lo que asintió-bueno algún otro lugar al que quieras ir-pregunto mientras caminaba a dirección a los campos de entrenamiento

En las puertas de la aldea los caballeros acababan de llegar a la aldea, no pudieron dejar salir su expresión de asombro al ver la aldea de Konoha, pero dejaron su asombro al ver a los guardias los cuales estaban "vigilando" la entrada si por así decir que estaban tan dormidos como de costumbre-(cuando Koga en sus cartas mencionaba que los guardias eran unos perezosos pensé que lo decía de chiste nunca que sería enserio)-fue el pensamiento colectivo de los chicos mientras veían a los guardias-quien los despierta-pregunto Haruto viendo a alguno de los demás-yo lo are-se ofreció el Caballero de Dragón acercándose a los guardias; cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos extendió su brazo y abrió su palma de la mano- ** _Kyoka Suigetsu (Flores en el Espejo, la Luna sobre el Agua)_** -y un mini torbellino de agua salió de su mano y fue directo a los Chounin que la recibieron de lleno y los despertó-NOS ATACAN-exclamo Izumo mientras tomaba una pose de combate demasiado ridícula-TODOS A CUBIERTA-exclamo Kotetsu mientras se escondía bajo la mesa esperando un ataque que nunca llego, Soma se encontraba en el suelo sujetándose el estómago y riéndose-MENUDO PAR DE GUARDIAS SON ESTOS-los otros solo tenían una gota en la cabeza por lo visto mientras que los Chounin recuperaban de la impresión y veían lo recién llegados-lamentamos lo antes visto, yo soy Izumo y mi compañero aquí es Kotetsu, díganme cuáles son sus nombres y a que vinieron-pregunto el Chounin a los caballeros-yo soy Soma, ellos son Ryuho, Haruto y Edén-se presentó el castaño y también presentaba a los demás-y vinimos a ver al Hokage- siguió el peli blanco de manera seria-bueno esperen aquí, un AMBU los escoltara-dijo el Chounin vendado a lo que asintieron.

Unos minutos después un AMBU con mascara de pájaro apareció en el lugar frente a los demás y los escolto directo a la torre Hokage.

En dicha torre Minato Namikaze se encontraba firmando una montaña de papeleo, muchos Kages sufren a causa de tal enemigo común para ellos, pero no para él, ya que tenía la ayuda de los **_Kage Bushing_** , el seguía firmando documentos, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta de su oficina-pase-y con la orden la puerta se abrió y por esta entraron Soma, Haruto, Ryuho y Edén.

-se les ofrece algo-pregunto cortésmente el oji azul mayor a los chicos-venimos del santuario-contesto el Caballero de Lobo mientras los ojos del Yondaime se abrían a mas no poder, pero luego los entrecerró-es importante no es así-volvió a preguntar-completamente-aseguro el Caballero de Orión, Minato solo suspiro y después llamo a un AMBU-sus órdenes Hokage-sama- -busca a Yuna, Subaru y Koga, es para algo importante-y el AMBU asintió y se fue directo a buscar a los mencionados.

Koga junto con Naruko se encontraba en este momento sentado en la orilla de un rio junto a su hermana la cual jugaba con el agua, el Uzumaki sonrió al verla jugar, ya que mientras la veía creía ver a Aria en ella, tan idénticas y a las ves distintas, pero sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando un AMBU llego al lugar-Koga-san, Hokage-sama mando llamarlo-el oji azul asintió de mala gana, y fue hasta con su hermana la cual aún seguía jugando con el agua sin saber lo que pasaba-Naruko-chan, vámonos-y la pequeña rubia dejo de jugar y lo miro a los ojos-por qué Aniki- -Tou-san me mando a hablar, veremos que quiere-y subió a su hermanita a su espalda-Naruko-chan, mejor cierra los ojos, te vas a marear-pero la pequeña no lo hiso y en un destello rojo Koga junto con Naruko desaparecieron del lugar.

Aparecieron frente de la torre Hokage el oji azul se fijó si su hermana estaba bien y la vio sonreír con mucha fuerza-Aniki podemos hacer eso otra vez, podemos, podemos, si por favor si-pidió la pequeña Uzumaki tal parece en lugar de marearse como los demás a ella le divirtió-en otra ocasión Imouto-y fueron al interior; pero antes de entrar-KOGA-KUN/KOGA-se escuchó a dos personas llamarlo, y detrás de él llegaron Yuna con su ropa de siempre y Subaru acompañado de Tayuyá la cual seguía con su humor de siempre-hola chicos-les saludo el peli rojo-hola Yuna One-chan, Subaru Oni-chan Tayuyá-san-saludo también la pequeña-hola Naruko-le regreso el saludo el oji rubí y le revolvió la cabellera-que hacen aquí-pregunto el Jinchuriki a sus amigos mientras caminaban en el interior de la torre.

-nos mandó llamar tu padre, ojala hubiera sido en otro momento, en el entrenamiento le estaba pateando el trasero a Sora-teme-se irrito un poco el peli azul pero Tayuyá a su lado le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza-Subaru, la pelea estaba pareja admítelo ambos son igual de fuertes- -ESO JAMAS YO SOY MAS FUERTE QUE EL ESTUPIDO MONJE-con el trio de Pegaso y Águila junto a la Uzumaki menor-yo estaba desayunando junto a las demás cuando me mandaron llamar, diría que llego en tiempo justo ya que estaba por empezar una pelea-y el oji azul solo rodo los ojos, las peleas de las chicas era algo rutina que ya se acostumbró a ser siempre el tema de la pelea,-de que hablan Yuna One-chan-pregunto inocentemente con un dedo en la boca-nada Naruko, cosas de grandes-y la pequeña hiso un puchero al no saber la respuesta. Cuando llegaron a la oficina tocaron la puerta y de esta se escuchó un "pasen" y entraron; los 5 entraron a la oficina y vieron a Minato sentado en su escritorio-para que nos llamaste Tou-san-.

-tiempo sin vernos Koga, Yuna, Subaru-y se dieron media vuelta y se sorprendieron al ver a sus amigos y compañeros Caballeros-Soma, Ryuho, Haruto, Edén-dijo sorprendido el caballero de Pegaso al ver a sus viejos amigos-Koga-kun Yuna-chan, Subaru-san-le saludo el Caballero de Dragón-hola Koga, Yuna, Subaru- saludo también el caballero de Lobo-Pegaso, Águila, Caballo Menor-continuo Edén-Aniki quienes son ellos-pregunto la pequeña desde la espalda de Koga llamando la atención de los otros-oye Koga-kun, quien es la niña-pregunto el caballero de Dragón-ella es mi hermanita, Naruko Uzumaki- -hola-saludo la pequeña levantando su mano bajo la mirada sorprendida de los demás Caballeros que no se habían enterado que Koga tuviera una hermana-ellos son mis amigos Naruko-chan, él es Ryuho, es tranquilo y amable-presento al peli negro el cual levanto su mano y sonrió-él es Haruto, también tranquilo y sereno-toco el turno de presentar al oji castaño el cual solo se inclinó-el de aquí, es Soma, es mi primer amigo, gracioso, pero un completo cabeza hueca- -si ese soy…COMO QUE CABEZA HUECA KOGA-reclamo el Caballero de León Menor-y por último, pero no menos importante-y señalo al peli blanco del grupo-Edén, a pesar de su actitud seria, es de buen corazón, si necesitas ayuda, él te la brindara-y el caballero de Orión solo levanto la vista y asintió, pero mostro una sonrisa casi imperceptible-oye y quien es la señorita Koga-pregunto el oji naranja viendo a Tayuyá-soy Tayuyá imbécil, y si me pides una cita, te castro-dio una clara amenaza, casi todos se alejaron de ella, menos Koga, Edén y Subaru-además, tengo novio y es el-y señalo el área en donde estaba el peli azul, Koga abrió grande los ojos, pero Soma solo levanto la ceja y miro donde apuntaba-no lo veo, solo veo a Subaru, de seguro ya se fue-todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca por la idiotez del castaño-Soma creo que Tayuyá-san, se refería de Subaru-kun-contesto el tranquilo peli negro a lo que el caballero de León Menor abrió muy grande los ojos-QUE ESTO ES UNA BROMA- -OVBIO QUE NO, ES QUE ACASO ES DIFICIL DE CREER QUE TENGO NOVIA-grito indignado el oji rubí -siéndote sincero Subaru, de que algún día tendrías novia lo sabía, pero no me espere que esta sea Tayuyá-contesto el oji azul menor mientras veía discretamente a la revelada pareja de peli azul y peli roja.

-dejando eso de lado chicos, porque están aquí-pregunto la rubia-castaña a lo que el único que casi no hablo contesto-Athena-sama no mando como apoyo para ustedes, dice que un nuevo enemigo aparecerá- y los caballeros solo asintieron, con Akatsuki y su casería de Bijuus para motivos desconocidos, las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles en el futuro,

En eso el Minato hablo-muy bien chicos, eso quiere decir que se quedaran en la aldea no es asi-los demás asintieron-en ese caso, tendré que evaluar sus habilidades- -evaluar nuestras habilidades?-pregunto dudoso el oji naranja-ósea que les aran una prueba para ver qué tan fuertes son-contesto la oji castaña a lo que Soma asintió comprendiendo-y eso cuando seria-pregunto Haruto-hoy mismo si lo desean-contesto el rubio a lo que los 4 se miraron y asintieron-y quiénes serán sus oponentes Tou-san-pregunto el peli rojo-ustedes 4 por supuesto-contesto sonriente viendo a Koga, Yuna, Subaru y Tayuyá -sí, veré pelear a Aniki otra vez-festejo la pequeña levantando sus brazos al aire con una gran sonrisa-en ese caso, será campo de entrenamiento 0, monte Hokage, los espero-y los chicos se fueron de la oficina de Minato directo a donde se fue informando.

Los rumores de que un grupo de jóvenes se iban a unir a la aldea y que el equipo del hijo del Yondaime Hokage se enfrentarían para evaluar sus habilidades se extendieron como pólvora; en el lugar del enfrentamiento, no solo los Caballeros y la peli roja se encontraban en el lugar, si no también Minato junto a Kushina con Naruko la cual tuvo que separarse de su hermano para dejarlo pelear, también se encontraban algunos Jounin, Rin junto a Daisuke, las chicas (que forman el harem de Koga) y alguno que otro colado.

-esta pelea se admite todo tipo de lucha, solo no se permite matar a su oponente, todo acabara cuando yo lo diga, o uno de sus oponentes no pueda más, entendido- -HAI-contestaron los 8-comiencen-.

 **Un gran reencuentro y una pelea, que más pasara en el próximo capítulo:** **Nuevas habilidades y Fuerza, los Caballeros del Zodiaco pelean y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne**


	33. Nuevas habilidades y Fuerza, los Caballe

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos mis amigos y seguidores.**

 **Rockerith: estamos hoy de regreso trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo del Fic.**

 **Alfonzo: El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: y como pueden ver, tanto Alfonzo, Rockerith y yo estamos reunidos para presentar este capítulo nuevo.**

 **Alfonzo: de hecho solo vine aquí para esto.**

 **Se acercó a mí y de repente, me golpe en el estómago muy fuerte.**

 **Rockerith: eso porque Alfonzo, le sacaste el aire.**

 **Alfonzo: el empezó por correr ese rumor de que yo, bueno pues.**

 **Yo: de que dejaste de ser virgen, pero si tú lo aceptaste, lo olvidas.**

 **Dije mientras recuperaba el aire pero luego empecé a perderlo debido a que Alfonzo empezó a ahorcarme y Rockerith lo jalaba para que me soltara.**

 **Alfonzo: ESO NO ES CIERTO SOLO LO DECIA DE ALBUR, Y I FUERA CIERTO TU NO TENDRIAS QUE ESTARLO CONTANDO A TODO EL QUE SE TE ATRAVECE.**

 **Y seguía sujetándome muy fuerte del cuello ya me estaba poniendo morada la cara por la falta de aire.**

 **Rockerith: ya suéltalo, si sigues así lo terminaras matando.**

 **Y logro hacer que me suelte y mi cuerpo cayó al suelo y de mi boca un fantasmita salía.**

 **Alfonzo: contestemos los reviews presentamos el capítulo y me voy:**

 **CCSakuraforever: le alegra que te gustara el capítulo y con respecto a Naruko, quien sabe si lo que huso fue el Cosmo.**

 **: te diremos que no esperes más, pero te diré que te equivocaste en algunas peleas pero es muy obvio que Koga y Edén se enfrentaran.**

 **Alexzero: bueno Haruto es un ninja, obvio usara sus habilidades.**

 **Rockerith: listo, ahora que inicie el capítulo en lo que yo hago despertar a Alex, pero antes de que se me olvide Alex quiere informarles que subió su nuevo fic el Sorprendente Joven Araña para quienes no lo saben, y por favor los invita a dejar reviews.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.33 Nuevas habilidades y Fuerza, los Caballeros del Zodiaco pelean.

En estos momentos los caballeros de bronce junto a la peli roja se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento número 0 para medir las habilidades de sus amigos.

Cada uno veía al que sería su contrincante: Yuna vs Haruto, Subaru vs Soma, Tayuyá vs Ryuho y por ultimo Koga vs Edén, cada uno tomo una pose de combate distinta-listos-pregunto Minato a los chicos que solo asintieron-comiencen-y tal y como lo dijo cada uno se abalanzo al su oponente.

 **Subaru vs Soma.**

Ambos caballeros de elemento fuego chocaron su puño contra el puño del otro, para después Subaru lanzara una patada a la cabeza del oji naranja, pero Soma con su mano libre logro detenerla, ambos después de eso tomaron distancia, el oji rubí empezó a hacer sellos de mano y el castaño encendió de fuego su puño derecho – ** _Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu/_** **_Flame Desperado (Llama Forajida)_** -y ambas técnicas de fuego impactaron y así empezó una lucha por el dominio; los espectadores veían interesados la pelea-puede hacer Jutsus Katon sin hacer sellos de mano, eso es increíble-fueron las palabras de un shinobi el cual vio como Soma utilizo su técnica, mientras que cerca de ese shinobi se encontraba el peli gris-(eres fuerte Subaru, tu puedes)- .

De regreso al combate las técnicas desaparecieron y ambos volvieron a lanzarse a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos combatientes estaban parejos, cuando uno lanzaba un golpe el otro lo detenía; Subaru intento golpearle la cara con su codo al momento de que Soma le lanzara un puñetazo a la cara pero ambos lograron detenerlos con sus manos libres-tengo que admitirlo, eres bueno Subaru-alago el Caballero de León Menor-igual tu Soma, digno de esperarse del Soma de León Menor-y volvieron a tomar distancia mientas ambos envolvían sus puños con fuego, y lanzaban golpes consecutivos, ninguno daba marcha atrás hasta que- **acabemos con esto** -exclamaron ambos al momento de que su Cosmo empezara a arder- ** _Lionet Burning Fire (Fuego Ardiente del León Menor)_** -y un gran torbellino de fuego salió del puño izquierdo del Caballero de Leon Menor- ** _Guren Equuleus Ryuseyken (Meteoros Carmesí de Caballo Menor)_** -y de su puño derecho meteoros ardientes de color carmesí salieron disparados. Ambas técnicas impactaron y no daban señal de dejar que la otra la dominara, ambos caballeros daban su gran esfuerzo por ser el vencedor.

Al oji naranja le parecía tan familiar esa situación, hasta que lo recordó, el torneo Galáctico en el que él y Koga se enfrentaron, era tan parecido; pero sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder ya que detrás de Subaru apareció una silueta la cual solo él pudo ver: era un chico de 13 años, peli rojo de ojos azules, llevaba puesta una armadura de color blanco con rojo en los bordes y un cristal azul en el pecho-(Ko…Koga)-pensó sorprendido-AAAAAHHHH…..- grito el peli azul al momento de que los meteoros se incrementaran y atravesaran el torbellino llameante de Soma-AAAAAA-los meteoros chocaron contra su cuerpo lanzándolo hacia otro lado del campo, cuando cayó al suelo dirigió su vista hacia Subaru el cual tenía su puño extendido y daba grandes bocanadas de aire-(no por algo, los llamas las constelaciones hermanas, me derroto tal y como lo hiso Koga)- con Sora él se encontraba apoyado en un árbol y al ver la victoria de su rival solo pudo sonreír-bien hecho, idiota-

 **Tayuyá vs Ryuho.**

Ambos oponentes seguían viéndose durante un par de segundos-cuando atacaras-pregunto impaciente la oji castaña-las damas primero-ofreció el oji azul al momento de que Tayuyá sonriera-te arrepentirás de eso-y salió corriendo tras el a gran velocidad y trato de darle un puñetazo a la cara, pero el caballero de Dragón solo se movió un poco a la izquierda evitando el golpe, la peli roja trato de darle otro golpe, pero volvió a ser esquivado y así fue por muchos más.

-cómo es que no puedo atacarte-pregunto frustrada por no poder tocar ni aunque sea un pelo del caballero-me entrene desde que era niño, puedo ver muy bien los movimientos de mi atacante- -NO TE PASES DE LISTO-grito enojada tratando de golpearlo otra vez; con Kushina y Minato ellos veían la pelea con interés-tal y como Koga-chan nos contó, Ryuho-san es un guerrero muy hábil en el combate cercano-dijo la oji violeta-sí, es cierto, pero no hay que dar conclusiones-y volvieron a ver la pelea.

La peli roja tomo distancia e hiso sellos de mano- ** _Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_** \- y de su boca salieron varias llamas las cuales fueron contra el peli negro el cual solo extendió su mano abrió la palma- ** _Kyoka Suigetsu_** -y el remolino de agua apago el fuego y a una gran velocidad salió corriendo hasta Tayuyá- ** _Suihakkei (Liberación del Agua Interior)_** -y le dio un golpe en el estómago mandándola metros atrás y cayendo al suelo-esto, no termina aun-y salió corriendo de nuevo a intentar golpear a Ryuho, pero todos sus golpes eran esquivados y ella recibía golpes mesclados con Suiton-esto ya me arto-y empezó a realizar sellos de mano- ** _Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu_** -y la electricidad fue hasta el peli negro el cual dio un salto al aire, pero ya la peli roja lo esperaba y le dio por fin un golpe en el estómago que lo mando al suelo. Después de que Ryuho se levantara tubo que esquivar una patada dirigida a su cabeza, pero no logro detener un puño a su mejilla que lo mando metros atrás-terminemos con esto-exclamo la peli roja mientras su puño derecho se envolvía de Chakra Katon y Raiton, los demás se sorprendieron ya que creyeron que solo el oji rubí podía hacer eso-si así lo prefiere señorita-dijo Ryuho mientras preparaba una técnica, el Chakra de llamas eléctricas se volvió completamente de color carmesí- ** _Denki Kasaiton: Dendō burō moeru shinku no Jutsu (E. Llama Eléctrica: Golpe Llameante Eléctrico Carmesí)_** \- y salió corriendo directo a impactar el jutsu contras Ryuho, Ryuho reunió una gran cantidad de Cosmo de Agua- ** _Suiryū Enbu (Danza del Dragón de Agua)_** -de su mano salió un mini dragón de agua el cual impacto contra la técnica de Tayuyá, a pesar de que el agua podría apagar el fuego, el puño rodeado del Chakra Llamas Eléctricas no se detenía, la peli roja con mucho esfuerzo daba pasos derrotando la técnica de Ryuho, poco a poco se acercó.

Cuando estuvo de frente sus miradas se encontraron-ESTO ACABA DE UNA BUENA VEZ-y dando un último esfuerzo paso, ambas técnicas explotaron cubriéndolos en una inmensa cortina de humo.

Cuando esta se disipo en el campo de batalla solo quedaban ambos oponentes los cuales estaban de rodillas tomando bocanadas de aire-eres….muy buen…peleador….chico estúpido….-decía entrecortadamente la oji castaña mientras sonreía-usted….también es….muy fuerte…Tayuyá-san- y ambos con ayuda del otro se pusieron de pie.

 **Yuna vs Haruto.**

Los caballeros estaban enfrascados en una pelea a puño limpio, la rubia-castaña dio una patada en el pecho del castaño el cual dio un paso atrás al momento de que frente el Yuna volviera a aparecer a punto de darle un puñetazo; pero logro atrapar el puño y con su mano libre trato de golpearla en la mejilla, pero la Caballera de Águila logro atraparlo con su otra mano. Tomaron distancia de unos cuantos metros de distancia, la oji violeta realizo sellos de mano- ** _Futon: Renkudan no Jutsu_** -y de su boca una bala de aire directo a Haruto el cual recibió el ataque. La oji violeta vio cómo su ataque logro tocar al caballero de Lobo pero vio como un tronco de un árbol tomaba el lugar de Haruto- ** _Kawarimi no Jutsu_** -susurro al ver la técnica que realizo su compañero.

-has mejorado mucho en este tiempo Yuna-dijo el oji castaño mientras aparecía a un lado de Yuna-gracias Haruto, tú también mejoraste-.

Los espectadores seguían viendo la pelea con gran atención-lo que me dijeron era cierto, Haruto-san tiene entrenamiento Ninja-murmuro el Yondaime-ya lo creo, y por cómo puedo decir fue entrenado muy bien-agrego el alumno de pelo gris del Yondaime que había llegado al lugar tarde como siempre.

La pela continuo ahora era una pela de técnicas- ** _Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu_** -exclamo la rubia-castaña al momento de que balas de agua salieran de su boca directo al castaño que también hiso sellos de mano- ** _Doton: Kikkōgi (E. Tierra: Coraza Cortante)-_** y su brazo izquierdo se convirtió en roca y se protegió de la bala de agua y después fue corriendo hacia Yuna atacándola con su brazo hecho roca.

Yuna esquivo una estocada de frente y otra de lado derecho, trato de golpearlo con su pierna derecha a su mejilla, pero el castaño logro poner su brazo como defensa e intentar nueva mente atacar y dar de lleno al pecho de Yuna que salió volando unos cuantos metros.

La oji violeta logro recuperarse en el aire y caer de pie-creo que mejor acabamos con esto-susurraron ambos al momento de hacer sellos de mano a gran velocidad.

De la mano derecha de Yuna apareció un cierto diamante de hielo y finalmente cerro la mano, de las manos de Haruto su Cosmo apareció y toco el suelo- ** _Hyoton: Diamond Dust no Jutsu /Doton: Sōga Oorō Jin (E. Tierra: Colmillos Gemelos del Lobo)-_** debajo de la oji violeta se empezó a formar una cara de lobo y esta cerro sus fauces, pero el jutsu de hielo ya había sido lanzado y este fue directo a gran velocidad a Haruto el cual no logro esquivarlo o detenerlo.

La gran ráfaga de hielo choco contra su pecho y la cara de lobo de tierra se derrumbaron con Yuna dentro.

Los escombros al chocar con el suelo revelaron a la rubia-castaña la cual tenía ligeros moretones en algunas partes de su cuerpo, Haruto se levantó y en su estómago se mostró las partes congeladas por la técnica de Yuna-muy buen combate, Yuna- -igualmente Haruto.

 **Koga vs Edén.**

Ambos solo estaban viéndose, no parpadeaban, no se movían, solo estaban mirando a su oponente.

Todos los Shinobis se quedaron viendo la pelea ya que ellos creían que sería emocionante, y no estaban tan equivocados. En un grupo todos los novatos las Kunoichis de las otras aldeas se encontraban dando su opinión-quien creen que gane-fue la pregunta de Ino-sinceramente, no lo sabemos-respondió Sora-Koga es fuerte, e no ha sido derrotado por nadie desde que llego-fue la opinión de Chouji a los cual todos asintieron-pues no estaría tan seguro de eso-y giraron su cabeza para ver llegar a Óbito-por qué lo dice Óbito-Sensei-pregunto Hinata- cuando éramos el equipo 12 Koga, Yuna y Subaru nos hablaron un poco de su vida, y si tengo razón, el chico con el que Koga se enfrenta es Edén, y según lo que me dijo, fue el único a quien no pudo derrotar-y eso los sorprendió, después de todo escuchar que existía alguien a quien el peli rojo no derroto era casi imposible-quieres decir que él es más fuerte de Koga-kun-exclamo Karin mientras señalaba al Caballero de Orión.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que peleamos no lo crees, Edén-dijo el peli rojo-ya lo creo, Pegaso-y ambos en un arranque de velocidad salieron corriendo hacia el otro, el oji azul lanzo su puño derecho a la cara del peli blanco el cual también había lanzado el suyo a la cara del peli rojo.

Ambos lograron atrapar los puños con su otra mano libre, después tomaron distancia y así empezó una pelea donde los golpes y las patadas iban y venían.

Koga se agacho y con su pierna intento hacer una barrida, pero Edén salto y con su pie intento aplastar la cabeza del Jinchuriki pero Koga logro ponerse de pie y dar un salto atrás mientras hacía sellos de mano e inflo sus mejillas- ** _Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu_** -y la bola de fuego salió disparada hacia Edén; el oji jade salto hacia atrás y su puño se llenó de electricidad de color violeta y con el golpe la bola de fuego la cual se dispersó. En eso Koga apareció frente a él con su puño rodeado de su Cosmo de Luz, el caballero de Orión logro esquivar el golpe y le dio una patada en la quijada al Caballero de Pegaso y su mano izquierda sujeto su brazo derecho, pero no espero que la mano derecha de Koga también sujetara su brazo izquierdo.

Y cada uno empezó a lanzarse golpes, sus puños chocaban a cada rato, y se cada impacto un rastro de luz y rayos salían a flote.

Finalmente soltaron el brazo del otro y tomaron una gran distancia de su oponente-te has…..vuelto….más fuerte…..Edén –le felicito de marcas en las mejillas-tu…no te quedas…..atrás…..Pegaso-también le felicito, ambos jadeaban y después su rostro se volvió serio, Koga separo sus piernas, abrió sus brazos y los movió a varias direcciones, alrededor de Edén aparecieron 5 esferas pequeñas de color morado y de estas líneas eléctricas las unieron- ** _Pegasus…./Tonitrui_** -ambos esperaban el mejor momento para lanzar sus técnicas y ese momento llego- ** _Ryuseyken/Fera caelos (Bestia del Trueno de los Cielos)-_** y los meteoros y el trueno chocaron y provocaron una gran explosión y una cortina de humo, y por esa cortina se vio las siluetas de ambos chicos chocar, y al despejarse ambos estaban dándole la espalda al otro, ambos tenían sus miradas al suelo, sus puños extendidos al frente-bien hecho, Pegaso-dijo Edén justo después de que callera de rodillas al suelo-por fin, logre derrotarte-murmuro el oji azul para también caer de rodillas.

Paso una hora después de las peleas y algunos de los espectadores ya se habían ido, Minato se acercó a los chicos-debo decir que sus habilidades están muy por encima del nivel que nos contaron-.

-que esperaba, que por estos 6 años desde que Koga y los demás se fueron no nos habríamos entrenado de manera dura-dijo el oji naranja mientras los otros sonreían, no descuidaron su entrenamiento en ningún momento-bueno, se hace tarde, ya tenemos que irnos en lo que encuentran un lugar donde hospedarse, les daremos un lugar en la mansión-asintieron y se dispusieron a irse, pero los únicos que no se movieron fueron Koga y Naruko-Koga-kun, no vienes-pregunto Ryuho-luego los alcanzamos, vamos Naruko-Imouto-y la subió a sus hombros y salió caminando por el campo de entrenamiento.

El sol ya se había ido y la luna y las estrellas tomaron su lugar en el cielo, estuvo caminando durante unos minutos hasta que llego al borde del monumento Hokage, en donde se sentó y puso a su hermana en su regazo.

-bonita vista, verdad hermanita-pregunto el oji azul mientras su hermanita rubia solo asintió, pero en eso su vista fue a dar a cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, miro todas y cada una de ellas, hasta que se quedó mirando un lugar en específico.

-Aniki-el peli rojo le dirigió su irada y después la pequeña apunto al cielo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver lo que su hermanita había señalado que viera, y eso precisamente era la constelación la cual le tenía un gran cariño, y también respeto debido a los demás caballeros que un día la representaron.

La constelación del Pegaso.

-así que lograste distinguir la constelación del Pegaso-pregunto a su hermana la cual solo ladeo la cabeza al no entender-Pegaso? - -el Pegaso, no solo es una constelación, también ha sido la representante de antiguos héroes de este planeta, algunos de los que han sido el caballeros de Pegaso, ha logrado cosas increíbles, lograron hacer milagros que incluso parecían imposible de realizar, y es la constelación la cual yo soy caballero en este momento-.

-sugoi (increíble), un día, cuando sea grande, quiero ser como tú, y ser la caballero de Pegaso dattebane- Koga solo pudo sonreír-en ese caso, se fuerte Naruko-chan, se valiente, y ten coraje….y por último, has que no solo nuestros padres, nuestros amigos, si no también que yo, me sienta orgulloso-.

Después de eso ambos hermanos fueron directo a su casa no sin antes Koga mirara una ultimas vez la constelación y luego a su hermana-(así como mis amigos confiaron en mí, yo confiare en ti Naruko-Imouto)-fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

 **Nuevas aventuras comenzaran para nuestros héroes en el próximo capítulo** : **Nueva Misión, Nuevo Compañero y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo Interior.**

 **Rockerith: esperemos les haya gustado el capítulo en nombre mío y de Alex que aún no despierta, esperamos Reviews y adiós Ja Ne.**


	34. Nueva Misión, Nuevo Compañero

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola todos, estoy de regreso vivito y coleando. Aunque de milagro, por poco muero por la asfixia de la otra vez.**

 **Rockerith: eso te lo buscaste por haber hecho enojar de ese modo a Alfonzo, de no ser por mí, de seguro estarías muerto y alguien más tendría que seguir con tus fics y dudo que alguien lo haga.**

 **Yo: eso no es cierto estoy seguro de que alguien lo seguiría por mí.**

 **Rockerith: dime quien.**

 **Yo: Alfonzo?**

 **Rockerith: el odia Saint Seiya Omega, olvídalo.**

 **Yo: manolangas?**

 **Rockerith: no ve las series.**

 **Yo: le seguimos después primero contesto reviews y después iniciamos el capítulo:**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te guste.**

 **Alexzero: aquí está el capítulo, disfrútalo.**

 **Yo: listo, que inicie capítulo 34, y que me dices de Brandon.**

 **Rockerith: no creo que le guste escribir por las tarde tomando en cuenta lo que nos ponen a escribir en el Conalep.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.34 Nueva Misión, Nuevo Compañero.

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha, era una hermosa mañana las aves cantando, el sol en lo alto y el cielo todo azul. Pero en otro lugar debajo de la aldea misma, en un salón el cual apenas se podía ver algo por la falta de luz, dos siluetas estaban en el lugar, una de ellas estaba de pies sostenida de un bastón y la última estaba hincada por detrás de la otra persona-escúchame con atención, el Yondaime dará una misión a su hijo e equipo, te propondré como miembro del equipo y vigilaras al Jinchuriki, pero también evaluaras sus habilidades y de paso tendrás una misión secreta, entendido-ordeno el sujeto de pie mientras el que estaba hincado solo asintió-hai Danzo-sama-.

En la calle de la aldea nuestro querido protagonista se encontraba caminando directo a la torre Hokage, su padre le había mandado a llamar para una razón, la cual le diría en ese lugar.

Su mañana había sido muy movida debido a que tener a 3 novias y a todos tus amigos viviendo bajo el mismo techo era casi una locura, pero regresando a lo importante el seguía caminando por las calles hasta que se encontró con cierto Chounin perezoso-hola Koga-le saludo el Nara-hola Shikamaru, como has estado-le pregunto el oji azul.

-desde que me nombraron examinador de los Exámenes Chounin todo ha sido muy problemático, lo bueno es que no tanto como tu situación-y así siguió una charla hasta que otra voz tomo atención-OYE SHIKAMARU-y detrás de ellos estaba Chouji el cual llevaba una camiseta de manga larga roja, y sobre esta se encontraba un chaleco gris con el Kanji Comida en rojo, pantalones negros al igual que las sandalias, y con una armadura en los brazos, su bandana de Konoha estaba en la frente, su cabellos lo había cortado y en su barbilla le empezaba a salir barba-hola Chouji, tiempo sin vernos, has cambiado-le saludo el Uzumaki al Akimichi el cual sonrió-ya lo creo, y tú también cambiaste, por cierto Shikamaru, olvidaste tu almuerzo-dijo mostrando una bolsa de la cual contenía el almuerzo. Pero unos metros de distancia una silueta sacaba un pergamino, tinta y un pincel; los chicos siguieron hablando hasta que se pusieron serios saltaron esquivando lo que parecía ser una ave de color blanco con toques negro la cual choco contra el suelo y se volvió tinta.

-qué diablos fue esa cosa-pregunto el oji azul mientras dirigía su vista de dónde provino dicha ave y en una terraza vio a un chico de piel pálida cabello corto negro al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una chaqueta negra corta la cual dejaba expuesto su estómago con correas rojas, También lleva un tanto en la espalda. El resto de su atuendo consistía en una camisa de cuello alto diafragma, pantalones negros, sandalias shinobi y guantes con los dedos de su índice y el pulgar expuestos y la bandana de Konoha en la frente.

-quien es ese tipo-pregunto Chouji –sea quien sea, hay que entregarlo al IT para interrogarlo por atacarnos, ve Koga te cubriremos la espalda-explico el peli negro al momento de que Koga saliera corriendo contra el tipo-de acuerdo-pero el extraño hiso un pintado en su pergamino de unas bestias, después hiso un sello de mano- ** _Ninpo: Choujuu Giga (A. Ninja: Pintura de Gran Bestia)_** -y la pintura salió del pergamino cobrando vida y yendo a atacar al peli rojo, pero Shikamaru hiso un sello de mano- ** _Ninpo: Kage Nui (A. Ninja: Costura de Sombra)_** -y su sombra se convirtió en agujas las cuales atravesaron a las bestias dándole oportunidad al Jinchuriki de desaparecer en un destello rojo y aparecer en otro detrás del tipo con un Kunai en mano el cual choco contra una espada-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES-pregunto el oji azul a su oponente le cual solo sonrió como si nada-eres muy hábil-dijo el sujeto sin dejar de sonreír.

-entonces si tienes eso hay abajo- -OYE QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIR ESO, Y ADEMAS AUNNO RESPONDES QUIEN RAYOS ERES-grito el peli rojo con un ligero sonrojo de furia y vergüenza, y cuando estaba por contestar vio que cerca de él estaba llegando la sombra de Shikamaru, así que dio un gran salto-nos veremos pronto Koga-kun, y tal vez sabrás quien soy-y desapareció en un remolino de Tinta.

Los chicos estaban muy intrigados aunque el peli rojo estaba más enojado, quien rayos era ese sujeto, y por qué los ataco, luego lo descubriría, primero debía ir con su padre.

En la torre Hokage el oji azul entro a la oficina del Hokage y dentro de ella no solo estaba su padre, si no también Yuna, Sasuke, un tipo con el atuendo de Jounin cabello castaño corto y ojos negros también tenía la bandana de Konoha la cual enmarcaba su cara, y el último.

Abrió grande los ojos, era el, ese estúpido sujeto-ERES TU-grito llamando la atención de los demás al verlo reaccionar de esa manera-hola Koga-kun- -así que ya conociste a Koga-dijo el Yondaime a lo que el peli negro de piel pálida asintió-que haces tú aquí-pregunto el oji azul menor-perdón por lo anterior, pero tenía que medir la fuerza de mis compañeros, ya sabes para saber si tengo que sacarlos de varios problemas a menudo-claro que dicha respuesta no le agrado a los chicos presentes los cuales tenían ganas de golpearlo-que, has dicho-pregunto la Caballera de Águila mientras se acercaba al pálido a golpearlo, pero alguien se interpuso y ese fue el castaño-oye tranquila Yuna-san- -quien es usted-pregunto el Uchiha al Jounin-chicos ellos son su nuevo compañero Sai- respondió el rubio presentado al mencionado que sonrió-y el será su capitán en esta misión, su nombre es Yamato-.

El Jounin Castaño levanto la mano en modo de saludo a los chicos-de que misión se trata Yondaime-sama-pregunto la oji violeta, en eso el semblante de Minato se puso serio-cuando fue la misión del rescate del Kazekage, tu Koga te enfrentaste contra Sasori el cual te dio información de que tenía un espía con Orochimaru-asintió debido a que eso fue lo que le dijo el difunto Akatsuki-y también dijo que iban a reunirse en 4 meses en el puente Tenshi de la aldea de Kusa, ya solo faltan 6 días para ese plazo-ya todos sabían a donde iba la misión, solo faltaba que fuera cierto-su misión, será ir al puente, encontrarse con el espía, y capturarlo, si lo logran tendremos información sobre Orochimaru y sus planes, pero como Orochimaru está implicado, será peligroso, así que no bajen la guardia-los ninjas solo asintieron a la orden y salieron de la oficina a preparar todo lo necesario para la misión.

Minato soltó un largo suspiro y hablo-no cree que es muy grosero espiar las conversaciones de la demás gente, Jiraiya-sensei-y de una de las paredes se materializo el Sennin pervertido-vine de paso a saludar, y como vi que estaban dando una misión decidí quedarme en donde no me vieran Minato-dijo divertido el Ganma Sennin pero después se volvió serio-estas seguro de esta decisión Minato, mandarlos a esa misión-pregunto a su ex alumno el cual solo bajo la cabeza tomándose las cienes- sé que mandar a Sasuke da la posibilidad de que Orochimaru trate de ponerle el Sello maldito otra vez, y también que Sai está bajo las ordenes de Danzo, pero para eso está Yamato Yuna y Koga para protegerlos y vigilarlos- -no son ellos lo que me preocupa-.

-entonces-pregunto sin saber el rubio –es Koga quien me preocupa Minato, sobre todo si se encuentra con Orochimaru-.

En otro lado en las puertas de la aldea de Konoha el equipo Ninja se encontraba esperando a Yamato, pero Sasuke, Yuna y Koga no apartaban la mirada de su nuevo compañero el cual no dejaba esa sonrisa de su rostro –no se tu Sasuke, pero este tiene cierto parecido contigo-le susurro el oji azul mientras la oji violeta los veía una y otra vez y asintió estando de acuerdo-no me insultes diciendo que me parezco a ese idiota que no deja de sonreír dobe-le gruño el Uchiha al Caballero de Pegaso-lamento la tardanza, estaba resolviendo unas cosas antes de irme-dijo el Capitán Yamato apareciendo delante de los chicos-listos para irnos-y asintieron-ok, vámonos- y fueron a rumbo fuera de la aldea de la hoja.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y nuestro equipo aún seguía caminando por el bosque, nadie decía nada pero su mirada aún seguía posada en Sai-si siguen mirándome de ese modo, voy a golpearlos- -DE DONDE SACAS QUE TE ESTAMOS VIENDO, Y COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE NOS VAS A GOLPEAR-grito el oji azul mientras en su puño le resaltaban venas-no tengo nada en contra de ustedes 3- -entonces por qué nos dijiste eso-pregunto Yuna-solo intento crearme una personalidad-respondió el Ninja pálido-crearte una personalidad-dijo incrédulo Sasuke por la respuesta de Sai-solo lo haces para sacarnos de quicio-dijo en un susurro el peli rojo- **trata de controlarte cachorro, ya te estas pareciendo a tu madre** -le dijo Kurama desde el sello a su compañero el cual tomo una ligera respiración y se tranquilizó-(ya lo sé Kurama, pero es que ese idiota saca de sus casillas a cualquiera)-; Yamato se volteo a ver a los Jounin-chicos tranquilos, solo tenemos 6 días para llegar al puente, trabajen en equipo por las buenas, o lo harán por las malas-dijo el castaño al momento de hacer que su cara tomara un aire tétrico que le helo la sangre a los chicos menos a Sai-(esa mirada sí que da miedo)-fue el pensamiento colectivo del peli rojo, peli negro y rubia-castaña los cuales solo se callaron y siguieron caminando directo al puente Tenshi.

Yamato mientras tanto solo veía a Sai y recordaba la plática que tuvo con el Hokage antes de la misión.

 **Flash back.**

Minato Namikaze se encontraba en su oficina firmando documentos los cuales se encontraban en su escritorio, pero el en verdad se encontraba esperando a que alguien que mando a llamar llegara dentro de poco.

Y tal parece llego enseguida.

-mando a llamarme, Hokage-sama-y del suelo surgió un ANBU con una máscara de tigre-te voy a encomendar una misión junto a un equipo, pero esto no es una misión ANBU, es una misión regular, así que te quitaras la máscara y te daré el nombre clave de Yamato- el ANBU se quitó la máscara revelando a Yamato el cual solo asintió a la orden-y una última cosa, abra otro integrante, el viene de RAIZ la división creada por Danzo- -pero creí que había sido mandada a desmantelar por órdenes del Sandaime-dijo Yamato pero el oji azul solo negó con la cabeza-eso creímos, pero algo me dice que aún sigue en operación, así que vigila al miembro Sai-.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-(mantener vigilado a Sai, esas fueron mis órdenes)-y así siguieron caminando directo al puente Tenshi.

Ya habían pasado 5 días y no había pasado ningún problema con los chicos, excepto un pequeño problema en unas aguas termales pero eso no es tan importante, el equipo se encontraba caminando de noche en un prado ya cerca del puente, en eso el castaño dejo de caminar-atención todos, acamparemos aquí, así que un paso atrás-después de eso realizo sellos de mano- ** _Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (E. Madera: Casa de 4 Pilares)-_** y del suelo vigas de madera surgieron y estas poco a poco empezaron a formar una casa de dos pisos con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja en rojo justo sobre la entrada-(como, como es posible, eso era el Mokuton, el elemento del Shodaime)-fue el impacto de los Jounin al ver en acción dicho elemento que se creía perdido, después de eso Yamato entro por la puerta-vamos entren o se congelaran-y era cierto ya que empezaba a hacer frio, sin más que decir y después de dejar la sorpresa entraron a la casa.

Dentro de ella todos estaban en círculo alrededor de una de una vela decidiendo como sería la captura el día de mañana pero en eso-Koga, será mejor que tengas mucho cuidado mañana, ya que es posible que la información dada sea una trampa-Koga ya tenía esa ligera sospecha, después de todo, porque un Akatsuki le daría información-por qué una trampa Capitán Yamato-pregunto Yuna siendo respaldada por Sasuke-es probable que el puente Tenshi sea una emboscada de los Akatsuki para atraparme- -es una opción muy baja, pero aun así hay que tener cuidado, por ultimo Koga podría hablarme del Akatsuki con el que peleaste-y las miradas fueron dirigidas a Koga ya que solo él y Chiyo lo vieron-debes decirme todo sobre él, personalidad, modo de hablar, todo, ya que tendré que disfrazarme de el –explico el castaño.

Y el Jinchuriki empezó a contar todo lo que sabía, los gestos de Sasori, su actitud, modo de hablar, personalidad etc. Los chicos oían con atención al peli rojo, después de toda la información era muy importante.

-muy bien, ustedes estarán atrás del puente escondidos, esperen mi señal y atacaran-pero de repente fue interrumpido por el Ninja pálido-sea como sea, una cosa es muy cierta, el espía es alguien fuerte y poderoso-pero cada uno tenía una cosa en mente, tal vez el espía era fuerte y con gran poder, pero había una cosa con la cual contaban, ellos mismos también lo son.

Mientras que en otro lado cercas del puente una figura encapuchada se acercaba lentamente al lugar.

Ya al día siguiente ya se encontraban frente al puente Tenshi, los chicos tomaron su posición detrás de unas rocas por detrás del puente, mientras que Yamato se encontraba justo en el puente transformado en Sasori dentro de la marioneta de Hiroku-haya viene-murmuro la Caballero de Águila al ver al espía llegar al puente directo a Sasori/Yamato.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos metros frente al otro –es bueno volver a verlo, Sasori-sama, han pasado 5 años no es así-.

La capucha del espía se movió con el viento y dejo un poco expuesto su rostro, todos abrieron los ojos al reconocer la cara, eso era simplemente imposible, el, era el espía, el hombre más leal a Orochimaru-(Kabuto)-pensaron Koga, Sasuke y Yuna.

-te siguieron-pregunto Sasori/Yamato al de lentes el cual negó la cabeza-no, estamos bien-contesto mientras dirigía su vista atrás de el-que te preocupa Kabuto- -aun me siento un poco aturdido desde que su técnica fue liberada y recordé quien era yo, también mi mente estaba confundida-.

Con los chicos ellos aún no lo creían-el de nuevo-dijo el Uchiha –nunca creí que el espía de los Akatsuki fuera Kabuto-dijo la rubia-castaña; de regreso al puente Yamato decidió que era hora de hacer las preguntas-tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte- -pero que sea breve, mi vida corre peligro si Orochimaru se entera que estoy aquí- -ok, primera pregunta, donde están sus escondites y cuáles son sus planes –y el peli blanco contesto y tenía una ligera sonrisa-hay múltiples escondites, cambia de escondite cada semana, y la ubicación la deja secreta. Pero tiene escondites en todos los países, no solo en Otto, los espías de Orochimaru los mantienen, cuidad y administran-tomo una ligera bocanada de aire y continuo hablando-actualmente está en una isla al lago norte y se moverá en tres días-todo lo dicho por Kabuto no solo era escuchado por Yamato, sino también por Koga gracias a su gran sentido del oído y les paso la información a sus compañeros, pero poco sabían que una persona se acercaba al lugar poco a poco.

-en cuanto a sus planes, el intentara ir a Konoha atacar a Sasuke Uchiha y ponerle el sello maldito una vez más,- el Uchiha al saber eso se tocó el cuello donde antes tuvo el sello y gruño-y también matara a Koga Uzumaki y a todo el que a él le importe-y eso enojo al oji azul, Orochimaru se estaba ganando cada vez más y más su ira-(en definitiva, voy a matarte Orochi-teme)-y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y la pupila se rasgó.

Ya cuando Sasori/Yamato estaba por dar la señal se escuchó por detrás de Kabuto-que interesante conversación, les importa si entro-y detrás de Kabuto apareció nada más y nada menos que el Hebi Sennin-(lo siguieron)-pensó alarmado el Capitán al momento de que Kabuto saltara hacia Sasori/Yamato y lo protegiera-Sasori-sama, si no hubiera sacado el Kunai no hubiera podido evitar el ataque-(lo bueno, el no descubrió el disfraz, pero ahora tenemos a Orochimaru con nosotros, que hare)-pensó el usuario del Mokuton-esa vestimenta me trae viejos recuerdos, Sasori- -seguiste a Kabuto- -pero aun así debo darte las gracias, ese niño que me mandaste resulto ser una bendición , cuando creaba un nuevo Jutsus tenía que necesitar un montón de conejillos de india, pero gracias a sus habilidades médicas, usaba el mismo una y otra vez- y las palabras del Sennin solo incrementaban la ira del peli rojo, ese maldito, dañar a una persona inocente solo para probar sus técnicas; pero paso algo sorprendente, Kabuto lleno su mano derecha de Chakra cortante y ataco a Sasori/Yamato bajo la mirada de sorpresa no solo del Capitán sino también de los jóvenes, Yamato salto fuera de la marioneta hasta casi la parte final del puente-(ya lo sabía, no, no era eso, entonces)-y de las manos del Sennin salieron serpientes- ** _Sen'eijashu (Manos de Serpientes Sombra Ocultas)-_** las cuales atraparon al castano y lo mordieron pero después el cuerpo cambio a uno de manera y a lado apareció el verdadero-un Kawarimi de Mokuton, entonces tu eres- -Orochimaru-sama, ese es el cuerpo real de Sasori-pregunto el de lente pero recibió una negativa-que está pasando aquí, se supone que Kabuto estaba bajo la técnica de Sasori-Yamato no entendía que estaba pasando y los chicos menos-Orochimaru-sama la deshizo hace varios años , y me uní a la causa de Orochimaru-sama, por cierto quien eres, teníamos pensado matar a Sasori aquí-pero el peli negro de las serpientes hablo-te lo contare más tarde Kabuto, pero primero no podrías llamar a los 4 mirones que tienes haya atrás-y los ojos de Yamato se abrieron, ya lo había visto todo, y sin más que decir hiso la señal y los cuatro aparecieron en frente de Orochimaru pero Koga tenía sus ojos rojos pupila rasgada y sus marcas se acentuaron más y Sasuke tenía su **_Sharingan_** maduro activado -así que Koga-kun estas aquí, pero no solo tú también Sasuke-kun, eso me ahorra varios problemas, pero antes de eso, supongo que podremos jugar un poco-veremos si se han vuelto más poderosos Koga-kun, Sasuke-kun-.

-esto acaba, aquí y ahora nos escuchaste Orochimaru-rugió el peli rojo y una pelea estaba por comenzar dentro de poco.

 **Una trampa, una pela Próxima y Koga está furioso, que más pasara, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo:** **Ira y La Cuarta Cola y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo Interior**

 **Yo: y dime que hay de ti.**

 **Rockerith: con gusto te ayudaría pero no he visto las series.**

 **Yo: bueno estoy seguro de que mi buen amigo Anakin Namikaze seguiría con mis historias si algo llegara a pasarme.**

 **Rockerith: bueno dejando eso de lado, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen reviews, los que gusten y con sus opiniones etc.**

 **Ambos: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	35. Ira y La Cuarta Cola

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: sean todos bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de su fic favorito, lamento informar que ahora yo estaré presentando solo los capitulo durante un tiempo, ya que mis amigos están ocupados en otras cosas estas vacaciones.**

 **Con Rockerith ella se encontraba en una gran fiesta donde había de todo, música ruidosa, baile, comida y también estaba tomando.**

 **Rockerith: AMO LAS VACACIONES, FUIESTAS TODO EL TIEMPO.**

 **Con Alfonzo él se encontraba en una librería y estaba leyendo un montón de libros.**

 **Alfonzo: lo mejor de las vacaciones, puedo leer todo lo que quiero.**

 **De regreso conmigo me encontraba en la computadora apunto de subir el capítulo y viendo una película (Freddy vs Jasón se la recomiendo a todos los que no la vieron).**

 **Yo: por ultimo contestare los reviews y subiré el cap.:**

 **CCSakuraforever: créeme hare sufrir a Orochimaru.**

 **Alexzero: pues aquí tienes la continuación, y si será malo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.35 Ira y La Cuarta Cola.

Justo en estos momentos nuestros héroes se encontraban frente al Sennin de las Serpientes Orochimaru el cual solo tenía esa sonrisa plasmada en su cara ignorando la gran cantidad de ira e instinto asesino que era soltado del cuerpo del peli rojo Uzumaki.

-tal y como dije, me ahorraron problemas al venir aquí, sobre todo tu Koga-kun, al fin podre matarte yo mismo, después de todo mi último intento no funciono-la ira de Koga hervía, aun recordaba el que Orochimaru había revivido a sus padres para hacer que ellos lo mataran, eso era una de las cosas que nunca le iba a perdonar-eres….un maldito…..-gruñía a cada palabra que decía y en eso una capa burbujeante roja lo empezó a envolver.

Sasuke reconoció esa capa de inmediato y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de Koga-(está entando en esa fase otra vez, pero esta vez, es diferente)-pensó el Uchiha mientras veía a su compañero transformarse y tenía razón en ese entonces la energía desprendida parecía controlada pero esta, era salvaje y peligrosa-así que este es el poder de un Jinchuriki, es sin duda impresionante, pero que puedes hacer con ese poder-dijo Kabuto mistas se ajustaba sus lentes; la capa burbujeante ya había tomado forma solo que esta vez no tenía una cola eran 2 y no aparecieron las alas.

-concuerdo con Kabuto, Koga-kun, después de todo, si con el poder que tienes, no pudiste proteger a Aria-chan-y los ojos de Koga Y Yuna se abrieron, como era posible que el supiera de Aria, pero Yuna se preocupaba Aria era un tema muy delicado para Koga y si se metían con ella estaban muertos-que no te sorprenda el cómo lo sé, después de todo mis espías me lo dijeron-; el Chakra burbujeante estaba hirviendo al igual que su ira y era tanta que alrededor del Uzumaki se sentía como un infierno andante y el ya casi no decía palabras ahora eran gruñidos; en un arranque de velocidad salto directo a Orochimaru hasta estar frete el darle un arañazo con su mano derecha en la cara y lanzarlo a varios kilómetros de distancia del puente-no hables, de lo que no entiendes-gruño el oji rojo, los demás solo vieron sorprendidos lo que paso, Sai se preguntaba qué era lo que envolvía al peli rojo, pero Yamato se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de una conversación que tuvo con Jiraiya y Minato.

 **Flash back.**

Había sido mandado a llamar para una información extra en la oficina del Hokage y cuando llego no solo encontró al rubio sino también al Ganma Sennin-que información importante me tenía que dar Hokage-sama-pregunto Yamato mientras el Namikaze le indico a su sensei que hablara-según me entere, tienes la misión de ir por el espía de Orochimaru-el capitán asintió-y Koga está en el equipo-otro si-pero debes saber que habrá problemas, si Koga se encuentra con Orochimaru algo malo pasara-dijo serio el peli blanco.

-cual sería ese problema Jiraiya-sama-pregunto serio el castaño.

-en el viaje de entrenamiento con Koga, le enseñe a usar el Chakra del Kyubi, logro hacerlo, aunque tiene dos modos de usarlo- -y esos son-pregunto Minato-uno a voluntad, en ese puede controlarlo, pero el otro es a través de la ira, pero cuando se enoja, es más difícil de mantenerse controlado, aunque es más peligroso, que su otra energía oscura se combina-explico Jiraiya mientras los otros solo asentían.

-hasta qué punto puede controlarse Koga-pregunto interesado el castaño ante el remoto caso de que eso llegara a pasar, Jiraiya sonrió algo asustado mientras empezaba a removerse la ropa superior-en mi larga vida estuve dos veces al borde de la muerte: la primera me rompieron 6 costillas, ambos brazos y tuve varios órganos dañados, esa vez fue cuando espié a Kushina y Tsunade en las aguas termales y ellas me usaron como saco de boxeo-y la cara del oji azul solo se volvió aburrida y le dio un ligero temblor a su columna, él estuvo presente ese día y Kushina furiosa, no era nada bueno sobre todo junto a Tsunade;-la segunda….-y termino de removerse la ropa mientras que ambos hombres abrieron sus ojos ante la sorpresa de lo que estaban viendo en ese momento.

Había una enorme cicatriz estaba ubicada en su pecho la cual cubría toda la zona, y esa cicatriz tenía unos ligeros toques de oscuridad-fue durante nuestro entrenamiento y **la cuarta cola** apareció-el silencio inundo la sala mientras ellos escuchaban atentamente.

-como su ira también la activa, entre más enojado, más colas aparecerán, pero también su energía de oscuridad aparece y se fusionan creando una bestia de gran poder de destrucción.

-Fue hace un año, a las afueras de una aldea pequeña cuando eso ocurrió, él puede mantenerse consiente hasta la tercera cola, pero en la cuarta en adelante, su mente se nubla ni siquiera el mismo Kyubi puede ayudarlo a mantenerse controlado, no distingue de amigos y enemigos, solo deja destrucción a su paso.-

-Se veía como una versión diminuta del Kyubi de color negro y rojo de 4 colas-seguía diciendo mientras se volvía a poner su ropa-y eso pasa aun cuando el sello de Hokage-sama puede impedirlo-pregunto el oji negro-no se mucho los detalles del sello de Minato, pero creo que sé que el sello se está debilitando-

-pero hay más, aunque la cubierta de Chakra del zorro a primera vista lo está protegiendo, hace lo opuesto lo está lastimando lenta y grave mente, cuando está en la cuarta cola, es su propia sangre la que lo cubre, pero una vez las colas se disipan, el logro recuperase gracias al factor Uzumaki y el poder del Kyubi, pero si sigue de ese modo, perderá las habilidades y quedara desprotegido y su esperanza de vida quedara reducida-

Minato no lo podía creer, su hijo, se podría volver en una bestia peligrosa para todos y para el mismo-pero por eso te lo digo Yamato, tu sangre tiene células del Shodaime, podrás controlar a Koga si se sale de control porque afortunadamente el usa el collar del Shodaime que le dio Tsunade hace 3 años, contamos contigo-.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Todos no apartaban su vista de Koga el cual seguía con la capa de Chakra rojo-Koga-kun , por lo que veo, eres todo un Jinchuriki, el poder del Kyubi se hace cada vez más fuerte en ti-el caballero de Pegaso solo dirigió su mirada al peli blanco-(Koga-kun)-pensó preocupada la oji violeta al ver a Koga en ese estado de ira.

Lentamente de la zona derribada del bosque Orochimaru empezó a salir caminando directo al puente con la cabeza baja-comienzas a actuar como un verdadero Jinchuriki, verdad Koga-kun-y la levanto mostrando que la piel de su cara desprendida pero por encima de esta había otra cara-es por eso, que tu padre te escogió como su perrito guardián-y se acomodó la piel provocando aún más la furia del Jinchuriki-pero puedo ver que uno de mis experimentos si resulto-dijo el Hebi-teme mientras veía al capitán Yamato el cual solo hiso una mueca-a que se refiere-pregunto Sasuke mientras también veía a Yamato-que cuando yo aún era shinobi de Konoha, buscaba las técnicas no solo de un usuario del Mokuton, sino también con el poder de controlar a los Bijuus, así que tome células del Shodaime y las implante a un montón de niños huérfanos los cuales siempre terminaron muriendo-esa información horrorizo a los chicos, como era posible que existiera una persona tan ruin como para hacerle daño a niños inocentes-decidí dejar ese caso, pero jamás creí que en verdad funciono-y ya todos entendían, Yamato fue uno de esos niños, él fue un experimento que dio resultados; Koga ahora si a estaba furioso, de sus espalda se formó la tercera cola, pero alrededor de la capa burbujeante se formó una gran y espesa masa de oscuridad, su piel se volvió gris por completo, sus ojos seguían siendo rojos pero sus corneas se volvieron negras, sus uñas se volvieron también de color negro, Kurama desde el sello se alarmo, su Jinchuriki de nuevo entro en ese estado, solo esperaba que no llegara a mayores, sino, tendrían grandes problemas-( **tranquilo cachorro, tranquilízate** ) -.

- **grrrr…** -eran los gruñidos que salían de los labios de Koga mientras de que su boca una corriente de aire rojo negruzco salía al exterior- **voy a destruirte, me escuchaste, sucia serpiente bastarda** -y el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente-oh no-dijo el capitán mientras todos se cubrían, -impresionante-dijo el peli negro mientras sonreía al ver el gran poder del Uzumaki-(ese poder, es, el poder de un Jinchuriki, pero también es el Cosmo de Oscuridad, si uno es malo, los dos son aun peor)-pensó alarmada la caballera de Águila-(así que ese es su poder, no, uno es el del Kyubi, pero el otro)-pensó el Shinobi de Raíz- **GGGRRROOOAAARRR** \- fue el gran rugido que sonó exactamente igual al de una bestia; Kabuto infundo su mano de Chakra cortante y salió corriendo a atacar a Koga el cual giro la cabeza y dio un rugido que origino una gran onda expansiva que no solo mando a volar a Kabuto si no también destruyo el puente, todos se pusieron al inicio del puente y Orochimaru al final, y Koga cayendo justo enfrente pero la garra de la capa se alargó hasta sujetándose de un árbol y ambos fueron al bosque.

Sai veía todo desde distancia-(el Chakra es muy poderoso, es como si actuara por sí solo, ahora)-y de su bolsillo saco un pergamino y un pincel-(es donde comienza la verdadera misión)- y en el dibujo un águila y con un sello de mano el dibujo salió del papel y se volvió gigante y lo monto-OYE A DONDE VAZ-grito el Uchiha mientras veía al pálido irse.

En otro lado Orochimaru esquiaba todos las ataques de Koga sin excepción, pero uno de los ataques dejo un gran cráter y de paso le arranco el brazo izquierdo a Orochimaru el cual se encontraba sobre un árbol y debajo de este, Koga en 4 patas estaba en frente-es todo lo que tienes, aun con este poder no eres nada-y abrió su boca grande y de esta salió un par de mano y después otro Orochimaru completamente intacto-no me sorprende que Aria-chan haya muerto, ella tenía toda su fe en ti y murió, sí que fue una chica estúpida-si el Koga estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse con dificultad, ahora ya no había nada que lo detenga, gruñía y gruñía cada vez más y más y de repente sintió un gran ardor en todo su cuerpo no solo por fuera también por dentro, la capa de Chakra comenzó a forma otro bulto en la espalda baja, creció y creció hasta formar una cola más….AHORA ERAN 4 COLAS.

Koga se agacho y se tomó la cabeza estaba gritando debido al ardor que parecía quemarle la cabeza, Kurama desde adentro solo veía todo lo ocurrido con preocupación….lo peor estaba por ocurrir.

Koga volvió a ponerse en cuatro ya sin agarrarse la cabeza y Orochimaru vio algo que solo se vería en sus peores pesadillas incluso retrocedió levemente asustado, los ojos de Koga, se habían vuelto por completo de color rojo como la sangre, el ceño estaba tan fruncido que le generaba arrugas sobre la nariz.

Pero aun peor fue lo que paso a continuación, la piel grisácea de Koga se empezaba a desprender dejando abajo un desastre de líneas rojas y negras.

Koga ya no decía nada, lo que antes eran palabras ahora eran alaridos y gruñidos, de sus manos sin piel salieron gotas negruzcas de sangre que al hacer contacto con el Chakra se quemaron en humo negro y purpura encerrando al caballero de Athena en un orbe negro que desprendía humo de la punta-que está pasando ahora-pregunto el Sennin al ver lo sucedido- **maldito Orochimaru, lo que está por pasar es culpa tuya** -.

En otro lado con el resto del equipo todos desde distancia veían el humo negro salir de los árboles y se preguntaban qué estaba pasando-y ese humo-pregunto el Uchiha-(tengo un mal presentimiento)-pensó el castaño al momento de que hiciera sellos de mano- ** _Moku Bushing no Jutsu (Clon de Madera)_** -y de su cuerpo se formó otro Yamato-cuento contigo-y el clon solo asintió y se fue del lugar directo a la zona de la batalla.

Dentro de la oscura esfera un par de ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente y después se abrieron de golpe y se liberó una gran cantidad de poder el cual agrando el cráter y se desmorono en un resplandor rojo.

Orochimaru dejo de cubrirse la cara para ver lo que lo que tenía en frente pero no lo creyó posible, Koga ahora su cuerpo era completamente rojo, pero la cara, manos y pies eran de color negro cual la noche y los ojos de un color rojizo sangre y el interior de su boca era de color blanco.

El Sennin lo veía con una mueca de terror que cambio a una sonrisa-impresionante, ahora muestra si esa rara transformación te ha hecho aún más fuerte-.

Koga con mucho gusto obedeció y como una bestia desenfrenada dio un salto con el objetivo de darle un zarpazo al pedófilo.

Desde una distancia sobre un árbol el clon de Yamato se encontraba viendo lo que sucedía-no puede ser-y le envió la información al original el cual se preocupó al recibir dicha información –demonios, ha surgido la cuarta cola- -(cuarta cola)-pensaron Sasuke y Yuna a la vez.

De regreso a la pelea Orochimaru logro esquivar otro golpe de Koga, y se puso en el suelo mientras abría la boca en grande y de esta salió un gran mar de serpientes las cuales sacaron de sus fauces espadas resplandecientes directo a nuestro héroe el cual se puso de pie y dio un tremendo golpe al suelo levantando una gran corriente de fuego que incinero a todas las serpientes que se vio aun desde donde estaban los otros-(la gran cantidad de fuego que saco con el solo movimiento de su mano, es increíble)-pensaron tanto el clon de Yamato como Sai; -ese ataque, fue del dobe-pregunto el Uchiha mientras recibía un asentimiento del castaño.

Koga golpe el suelo nuevamente y sus brazos entraron al suelo, y por debajo de Orochimaru el suelo empezó a agrietarse y de un salto esquivo las garras que se habían agrandado pero de estas mismas salieron otras garras negras que se estiraron tratando de atrapar al pedófilo el cual saco una gran serpiente de su manga izquierda la cual se enrosco en una de las garras, pero la serpiente empezó a incinerase hasta volverse cenizas.

Orochimaru dio un salto transformando la parte inferior de su cuerpo en la de una serpiente y arrastrarse por el suelo hasta Koga y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla pero de su espalda surgió otro Koga el cual dio un zarpazo arrancando la parte superior de Orochimaru de la parte inferior.

Pero una hilera de serpientes salieron de ambas partes volviéndolas a unir y que sus piernas volvieran y que el otro Koga volviera a fusionarse con el original.

Pero en un arranque de velocidad Koga sujeto a Orochimaru el cual sentía que su cuerpo de quemaba por el contacto y lo levanto al aire y lo hiso azotar contra el suelo, no solo una fueron varias veces hasta que lo lanzo contra el suelo haciéndolo chocar.

El peli negro se levantó del suelo con dificultad, pero la bestia volvió a aparecer dándole tres golpes en las mejillas, después varios en el estómago y brazos y piernas; agrando su puño derecho y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando varios kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando por fin dejo de moverse el Sennin de las serpientes se levantó muy apneas mientras se sujetaba su costado izquierdo, y vio algo en él, había una pequeña mancha oscura al igual que en sus piernas y brazos-que rayos es esto, pero desde distancia vio que Koga soltó un nuevo rugido mientras esferas rojas y azules salían de su cuerpo, después puso sus cuatro colas frente su cara y las esferas comenzaron a unirse en una nueva esfera de color purpura.

El clon y Sai veían la esfera la cual se estaba formando, no sabían por qué, pero pensaban que era mejor no acercarse a la pelea; la mandíbula de Koga se abrió lo suficiente para que la esfera entrara, y así fue ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores, la consumió y empezó a temblar y a inflarse como un globo, humo salía de su boca, sea lo que sea que estaba por disparar, lo aria a toda fuerza y potencia en tres, dos, uno….lo disparo.

Un gran rayo de energía de color rojo salió disparado hacia Orochimaru el cual se mordió ambos pulgares y después golpe el suelo- ** _Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon (Invocación: Triple Rashōmon)_** -y tres grandes puertas una roja, otra verde y una azul aparecieron del suelo, el rayo rojo impacto la primera puerta la cual comenzó a agrietarse y fue destruida y la segunda recibió el impacto e igualmente fue destruida al igual que la tercera.

La gran cantidad de poder del impacto produjo una gran onda de choque y también una explosión que los demás pudieron ver, cuando esta seso, se revelo a Orochimaru acostado en el suelo con su cabeza bajo la tierra.

El suelo comenzó a temblar en frente del Jinchuriki transformado y del suelo salió la cabeza de Orochimaru con una espada muy larga saliendo de su boca que lo ataco por el estómago que lo hiso chocar contra los árboles y después contra una roca cerca del puente Tenshi bajo la mirada de Yuna Sasuke y Yamato.

Cuando la cortina de humo que se produjo por el choque se disipo pudieron ver con lujo y detalle a Koga en la fase de 4 colas con la espada contra su estómago y tratando de quitarla-ese no es-susurro el Uchiha al ver a la criatura, -Koga-kun –completo la oji violeta.

-(si esto sigue así, Koga quedara en varios problemas)-pensó el Capitán.

Koga seguía intentando apartarse la espada de su estómago pero era imposible y mientras lo hacía soltaba unos cuantos gruñidos y alaridos

 **La ira fue desatada, Koga volverá en sí, el próximo capítulo:** **Las Lágrimas del Águila y El Espía de Raíz y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: un capítulo más que termino, espero dejen reviews diciendo sus opiniones o las cosas que les gustaron, yo estaré leyendo sus opiniones y las tomare en cuenta, hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	36. Las Lágrimas del Águila y El Espía de Ra

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: estoy de regreso con este el capítulo 36 de mi primer fic. No tengo mucho que decir, pero les diré esto FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016, agradezco todos los reviews que me mandaron el año pasado y también por haber seguido mi fic, estoy en verdad muy agradecido y espero que dejen más reviews y hayan más seguidores, ahora los contestare y empezare este nuevo capítulo:**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara y lo otro tal vez pronto.**

 **Alexzero: bueno, tenía que ponerle un poder peligroso y la combinación de ambos fue la mejor idea que se me ocurrió, y si regresara a la normalidad, pero como dice el título del capítulo, no será muy alegre al inicio.**

 **Yo: y sin más que inicie.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.36 Las Lágrimas del Águila y El Espía de Raíz.

Los Shinobis en estos momentos no apartaban su mirada de lo que tenían a un lado de ellos.

Koga transformado en la fase de la Cuarta Cola se encontraba con una espada en su estómago y su espalda estaba chocando contra un muro de piedra soltando gruñidos mientras intentaba quitarse el arma, soltó un gran rugido al no poder removerla.

En el lugar donde fue el campo de batalla el Clon de Yamato veía la cabeza de Orochimaru con la espada saliendo de su boca-(ningún humano podría hacer algo así)-y luego giro un poco su cabeza y pudo ver que frente a él se encontraba Sai también escondido tras un árbol –(que traes entre manos Sai)-se preguntó mientras le daba la información al original; Yamato recibió la información de su clon mientras que Yuna no apartaba su mirada de la Bestia que estaba a un lado y en sus ojos violetas veía la imagen de Koga cuando se conocieron, cuando llegaron a Konoha, cuando el regreso de su viaje de entrenamiento y ahora la imagen era remplazada por lo que estaba viendo justo ahora-(no, no puede ser, ese, ese no puede ser Koga-kun)-trato de negarlo la Caballera de Águila mientras veía que la espada hacia más fuerza hundiendo a Koga mas atrás de la pared pero vieron algo sorprendente.

La espada no podía perforar el cuerpo del Uzumaki transformado cada vez que lo intentaba, esta solo se hacia atrás otra vez-(ni siquiera mi espada puede atravesarlo)-pensó el Sennin al ver que no podía atacar al Uzumaki; Koga en un nuevo intento tomo la espada con sus manos fuertemente y en un fuerte movimiento la retiro a un lado todos tuvieron que saltar para esquivarla y no ser atacados.

-esta ya no es una batalla entre humanos-todos giraron su cabeza para ver a Kabuto el cual había llegado al lugar del enfrentamiento y veía tanto a Koga como Orochimaru-a que te refieres Kabuto-pregunto Sasuke al no entender a lo que se refería-a que esta, es una batalla entre **Monstruos** \- Yuna sin poder evitarlo se llevó una mano al pecho justo en donde estaba su corazón-(Koga-kun)-; el Sennin al ver que no resultaría su truco hiso que la espada regresara a su boca y su cuello volvía a su tamaño normal-(que pasa, Koga sigue vivo)-se preguntó Sai.

Los demás también vieron lo mismo y creyeron que la pelea había terminado-valla, con tal de poder derrotar a Orochimaru-sama, que estuvo dispuesto a convertirse en esa cosa- y los ojos de Yuna se abrieron ya que esta misma situación había pasado hace tiempo.

 **Flash Back.**

Fue en la batalla contra Amor de Picis en las doce casas, Koga se encontraba atrapado en el **_Aresuteddo Jajjimento (Juicio de Arresto)_** su cuerpo estaba completamente inmovilizado por los barrotes de oscuridad, lo único que podía hacer era ver como sus amigos y la chica que más amaba en el mundo eran derrotados por los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales y Amor.

Él había intentado todo, destruirlos con su fuerza, usar su Cosmo de Luz, pero todo era en vano, lo único que lo liberaría seria que el aceptara a la oscuridad en su interior; en un momento vio como Yuna en un intento de derrotar a Amor fue atacada cayendo al suelo sin poder moverse y el Caballero de Picis tenía en su mano un lanza de oscuridad-esta es la última oportunidad Koga, acepta a la oscuridad o de lo contrario, daré el golpe de gracia, acepta a la oscuridad, o contempla la muerte no solo de Yuna-chan, sino también la de tus amigos-.

El caballero de Pegaso agacho su cabeza mientras sujetaba fuertemente los barrotes de oscuridad-había prometido, nunca usar mi Cosmo de Oscuridad, Saori-san sello mi oscuridad y me bendijo con su Luz, Aria-Imouto fue quien salvo de la oscuridad, mis amigos y Yuna-chan, creyeron en mi cuando enfrente mi oscuridad y dieron la cara por mí, no solo lo prometí, jure no ceder a la oscuridad otra vez, pero aun así-y dirigió su vista a Yuna, a sus amigos en el suelo-yo, yo- -Koga-kun, no lo hagas-pidió la rubia-castaña-yo. NO PIENSO ABANDONARLOS-y Amor lanzo la lanza directo a la indefensa Caballera- **AAAHHHH…..-** grito el oji azul mientras su Cosmo oscuro salía a flote destruyendo los barrotes.

La lanza de oscuridad estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Yuna pero no logro llegar a atacarla, ya que el peli rojo apareció deteniéndola a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Yuna y destruyéndola- **y sobre todo, no pienso abandonar a Yuna-chan** -.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Por tal recuerdo las lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Yuna, no quería que Koga volviera a pasar por lo mismo-ya se ha ido el humano, solo queda la bestia, que patético-siguió diciendo Kabuto; las lágrimas de Yuna no dejaban de salir, no podía dejar de ver a Koga transformando en una bestia frente a ella, quería que volviera a la normalidad, que fuera el Koga de siempre, aquel que fue su amigo, compañero, el chico que se enamoró, su novio, no quería verlo siendo poseído por su poder, no podía soportarlo más-(yo prometí, que si la oscuridad de tu interior, o cualquier otras cosa te controlara, yo te haría regresar)-y salió corriendo hacia la bestia sin siquiera escuchar a Yamato o a Sasuke de que no se acercara-KOGA-KUN, YA BASTA, TARNQUILISATE, POR FAVOR TU NO ERES ASI, NO TE DEJES DOMINAR POR ESTO-y Koga giro su cabeza observándola, y ladeo la cabeza como un gesto de confusión, como si tratara de recordar quien era ella.

Yuna tenía la esperanza de que el lograra recordar, pero se fueron al ver que una de las colas se movió y la golpeo en la mejilla haciéndola caer al suelo inconsciente, Yamato en un rápido sello de mano hiso aparecer vigas de madera las cuales sujetaron el cuerpo de la bestia, piernas, brazos, torso y las colas-esa chica fue una tonta, acercarse a un monstruo creyendo que este no la lastimara, fue muy tonto de su parte, pero yo no pienso cometer ese error, adiós-y Kabuto desapareció en una bola de humo dejando al resto con Koga transformado el cual había logrado liberarse de la prisión de madera-(ok, ahora) Sasuke saca a Yuna de aquí, intentare algo-el Uchiha cumplió la orden y saco a Yuna del camino mientras Yamato corría hacia Koga con su mano derecha extendida.

Con Sai él había salido de su escondite y estaba caminando hacia Orochimaru el cual solo estaba parado en el centro del cráter donde antes estaba Koga-Orochimaru-san-y el Sennin dirigió su mirada al espía de Raíz-fui enviado por Danzo-sama, no soy su enemigo, y le traigo un mensaje a su nombre-.

De regreso con Yamato y los demás, él se encontraba justo frente de Koga - ** _Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu (E. Hokage: Jutsu de Sumisión: Regreso al Estado Humano de Kakuan)_** -y en la palma de su mano apareció un Kanji y con el toco el pecho de Koga justo en donde no solo estaba el collar del Shodaime si no también donde estaba el Cristal de la armadura y después 11 vigas de madera con púas aparecieron del suelo alrededor de Koga y Yamato el cual dio un salto hacia atrás donde Chakra apareció siendo conectado de su mano al pecho del Uzumaki; Yuna lentamente comenzaba a despertar, le dolía su mejilla, intento recordar lo que paso, Koga se había enfrentado a Orochimaru, después a Koga transformado en una bestia y ella intento hacerlo volver en si-Koga-kun-y se levantó del suelo justo a tiempo para ver como no solo el Chakra, sino también el Cosmo de Oscuridad empezaban a retroceder dejando el cuerpo con graves heridas en su cara, y manos las cuales quedaron expuestas debido a que tanto el guante como las vendas se quemaron por el Chakra y la Oscuridad; una parte de ella estaba feliz de que Koga lograra volver a la normalidad, pero la otra estaba preocupada por la cantidad de heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

Mientras que con Orochimaru y Sai se seguían viendo sin decir nada durante unos momentos, Sai no dejaba de dar su sonrisa, mientras que Orochimaru se le quedaba viendo como si lo estuviera evaluando-así que ese vejete de Danzo esta aún con vida, y sigue dando sorpresas, bien que es lo que quiere- -vengo a darle un mensaje personalmente el cual dice-pero fue interrumpido por el peli negro-espera, cuando hables conmigo, elige muy bien tus palabras, sino, declárate muerto-pero Sai no se inmuto, y tampoco dejo la sonrisa-me dijeron que le diera el mensaje tal y como me lo dijo Danzo-sama, si no es de su agrado, usted sabrá que hacer-y el Sennin sonrió mientras se relamía los labios y de su boca salió disparada una gran espada la cual roso contra el bazo y el costado izquierdo del ninja pálido-no tienes buenos modales verdad-pregunto el Sennin mientras veía la cara de Shock que tenía el chico en esos momentos-habla-y el Shinobi de Raíz se quitó lentamente la espada y hablo-la verdad, Danzo-sama ha esperado la oportunidad de hablar con usted desde que casi destruyo a Konoha en la invasión-ellos poco sabían que el Clon de Yamato aún se encontraba en el lugar escuchando todo lo que decían y al otro lado donde estaban los demás Yuna se encontraba curando de sus heridas a Koga las cuales sabana lentamente ya que la piel volvía a surgir lentamente-(sus heridas no se están curando rápido, Koga-kun siempre se curaba rápido, el Chakra de Kurama mas el Cosmo de Oscuridad deben de causarle esos daños)-pensó preocupada la rubia-castaña al ver el ritmo lento de curación de Koga, mientras que Sasuke solo pensaba en lo peligrosa que era esa transformación, poderosa pero un gran peligro tanto para el oponente como para el dobe, y esos eran los mismos pensamientos de Yamato-Capitán Yamato, ese Jutsu que uso para calmarlo, podría ensenármelo por favor-.

El Jounin anteriormente ANBU se sorprendió por la petición de la oji violeta-eso me temo que será imposible, solo yo puedo usarlo al tener las células del Shodaime en mi ADN, ya que solo el podía suprimir el Chakra del Kyubi-y las lágrimas volvieron a salir mientras seguía curando a su novio-por qué quieres que Yamato te enseñe ese Jutsu-pregunto el Uchiha al querer saber las razones de la caballera de Águila-le había hecho una promesa a Koga-kun hace años-.

-la promesa era, que cada vez que su poder de Oscuridad tratara de poseerlo, yo lo detendría, que lo sacaría de la oscuridad, pero por lo que vimos, no seré capaz de poder ayudarlo – las lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo del peli rojo mientras ya estaba casi curado- me siento tan inútil, al ver que no seré capaz de cumplir esa promesa, él ha hecho tanto por mí, pero yo solo he hecho pequeñeces-pero fue interrumpida por nada más y nada menos que Sasuke- no importa el tamaño de las cosas que haces por él, sino el cariño en que le haces, y por lo que todos sabemos, haces todo lo posible para ayudarlo porque lo amas-y la oji violeta le agradeció mientras seguían curando al oji azul que ya estaba curado por completo y comenzaba a despertar-Yu…Yuna-chan-murmuro Koga al ver a su novia dándole una sonrisa mientras sus ojos estaban aún llorosos-KOGA-KUN-y se lanzó a abrazarlo sin siquiera notar la mueca de dolor del Caballero de Pegaso-que paso, donde estoy-pregunto el oji azul.

-no recuerdas nada de lo que paso-pregunto el Capitán mientras Yuna se separaba de él dejando que se levantara-nada, solo que fui tras el Hebi-teme, y después todo se volvió oscuro, que fue lo que paso-trato de recordar hasta que sus ojos se abrieron, solo había pasado una vez, pero o quería que eso volviera a pasar-por favor, díganme, que no llegue a la cuarta cola, por favor-pero la cara de los otros le dio la respuesta, aunque esta no era la que quería-si, dobe, te transformaste en una clase de bestia con 4 colas- - **es cierto cachorro, Orochimaru te hiso enojar a tal grado, que salió la cuarta cola, y lastimaste a Yuna** -fue la respuesta que recibió del Bijuu en su interior.

Los temores del Uzumaki se confirmaron, pero había algo que en verdad no quería saber, y cuando vio a Yuna frente a él, vio su mejilla con un moretón, sus ojos se abrieron y las lágrimas salieron mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a Yuna-lo siento-empezó a decir mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-no pude, controlarme, estaba tan enojado, perdón Yuna-chan-pero sintió a Yuna que toco su mejilla con la mano y le sonreía-lo sé, tu no serias capas de lastimarme-y se volvieron a dar un abrazo lleno de los sentimientos que tenían aunque una tos los hiso separarse ya que provenía de un incómodo Sasuke Uchiha y no solo el también Yamato-oigan si terminaron de coquetear, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero alguien falta aquí-y era cierto el oji azul estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas, que no noto que alguien más faltaba-es cierto, donde demonios esta Sai-.

Y regresando con esos dos, en estos momentos Sai acaba de entregarle una carpeta con documentos los cuales el Sennin se encontraba leyendo-lo encuentro muy interesante-y detrás de Sai apareció una sombra que lo derribo al suelo ese era Kabuto y le puso un Kunai en la nuca al oji negro-tranquilo Kabuto, suéltalo, tenemos un nuevo acompañante- -pero Orochimaru-sama, no estará pensando que podremos confiar en el-pregunto el peli blanco sin retirar el Kunai del cuello de Sai-Kabuto, suéltalo, ira con nosotros-y sin más cumplió la orden de su líder quitando el Kunai del cuello de Sai y dejándolo levantarse-ok, vámonos-y los tres salieron del lugar aún bajo la mirada del Clon de Yamato-los temores de Yondaime-sama, fueron ciertos-y le dio la última información al original; cuando el Yamato original iba a contestar a la pregunta de Koga pero se detuvo al haber recibido la información de su clon.

Mientras tanto el oji azul solo giro su cabeza a dirección a donde estaba el puente pero se sorprendió cuando vio que este estaba completamente destruido-(ay mamá)- -Yamato-Sasuke se estaba impacientando ya que querían saber a donde fue su compañero raro- él se fue con Orochimaru-los ojos de los chicos se abrieron a mas no poder-ya me decía yo que él era muy raro, y no me daba confianza-dijo Koga mientras se volvía a vendar su brazos derecho y se ponía otro guante en el izquierdo-ósea, que él se fue, voluntariamente, con ellos-pregunto Yuna recibiendo un sí de Yamato-síganme-y tal y como dijo lo siguieron hasta que llegaron al cráter de donde fue la pelea de Koga 4 Colas y Orochimaru-de nuevo, termine destruyendo todo-expreso el oji azul al ver el cráter y el tamaño pero luego se fijó en algo que se encontraba en el suelo, era un libro muy grueso, y en el habían dibujos, rápido lo reconoció, ya que ese solo lo tenía Sai y era la posesión más valiosa de este ya que según les conto, le perteneció una vez a su hermano mayor-y por las cosas que dejo aquí Sai, y al parecer hasta él estaba ,muy nervioso de estar frente a Orochimaru-continuo el castaño mientras todos lo miraban queriendo saber cómo es que sabía todo eso y el sabiendo lo que querían mostro que había dejado un clon en el lugar espiando a Sai-y también le dio algo, no tengo idea de que fue, ya que mi clon estaba muy lejos- -bueno, ya sabemos que Sai es un papanatas, pero por que le daría información a Orochimaru e irse con el-fue la pregunta del Jinchuriki mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla y comenzaba a pensar en algo-bueno, tengo una teoría, y fue tu padre quien me la dijo, según me conto, Sai viene de una fundación de Shinobis y ANBU llamada Raíz, la cual fue fundada por Danzo Shimura que fue un prospecto para el puesto de Sandaime Hokage-bien era bueno estar informado, pero que tenía que ver eso con esto-y le guardo un gran rencor no solo al Sandaime por ganarle el puesto de Hokage, sino también al Yondaime, es por eso que el haría algo con tal de perjudicarlo-.

-así que hiso contacto con Orochimaru por orden de Danzo-dedujo el peli negro mientras Yamato asentía a la deducción de Sasuke-eso quiere decir que, Danzo tiene pensado la destrucción de Konoha-dichas palabras dadas por Yamato hicieron que Koga empezará a tenerle un rencor a Danzo, destruir la aldea, la aldea que sus padres, el viejo Sarutobi, los seres queridos de Tsunade, y más personas llegaron a dar sus vidas con tal de proteger al lugar que fue su hogar-(eso es todo, Orochimaru, Danzo si llego a tener la oportunidad, los detendré a ambos)-pensó determinado a cumplir con su palabra mientras contaba con el apoyo de su compañero Zorro de 9 colas-en ese caso, tenemos que ir tras Sai, su misión o no, él está traicionando a la aldea, tenemos que detenerlo-y el capitán usuario del Mokuton asintió a lo dicho por el Uzumaki.

En otra parte en el bosque el Sennin el médico y el espía saltaban por los arboles directo a un sitio en particular, Kabuto no dejaba de observar a Sai y detrás del si es que no había nadie siguiéndolos, tal parecía seguía sin confiar en el Shinobi de Raíz.

De regreso al cráter el oji azul realizo sellos de mano después de hacerse una herida en el dedo- ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_** –y de una bola de humo salió cierta zorrita blanca conocida- **hola Koga, para que me invocaste si es que se puede saber** -pidió Senkou a su invocador-necesito que rastres a alguien-y Yuna se acercó con el libro de dibujos y se lo dio a su novio y este se lo mostro a su invocación la cual empezó a olfatear, y después sus orejas se pusieron tiesas- **lo encontré, está en dirección al norte, unos cuantos kilómetros** \- -de acuerdo todos en marcha-ordeno el capitán mientras todos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Senkou.

Koga empezó a caminar, pero de repente empezó a tambalearse y su visión se hacía borrosa-esperen-y cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras jadeaba-KOGA-grito el Uchiha mientras ayudaba al Caballero de Pegaso a levantarse-(todavía no se recupera completamente)-pensó preocupada la ji violeta al ver el estado de Koga-descuiden, estaré bien, sigamos-y sin más volvieron la marcha mientras que los otros llegaron a una guarida la cual estaba en medio de un prado y una gran cantidad de rocas afiladas en forma de picos-entramos ya-pregunto el Hebi-teme mientras los otros dos solo asintieron y entraron junto con él.

 **El humano volvió en contra de la bestia, un nuevo descubrimiento, que más pasara, en el próximo capítulo:** **Batalla En El Nido De La Serpiente y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, espero reviews de ustedes hasta la próxima.**

 **Yo: y de parte de todos los que me ayudan en este fic FELIZ AÑO 2016 A TODOS LOS LECTORES HASTA LA PROXIMA JA NE.**


	37. Batalla En El Nido De La Serpiente

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: muy buenos días, tardes o noches o como este en su ciudad en este momento, y yo Alex no Kitsune el gran autor de este fic les presento el nuevo capítulo del Ninja de la Esperanza. Les contestare los Reviews:**

 **Alexzero: era de esperarse mi amigo, después de todo, ver a la persona que amas estar en un gran lio y tú no puedas hacer nada, y la técnica de oscuridad me interesa, dímela.**

 **Yo: y sin más inicio de Capitulo 37.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.37 Batalla En El Nido De La Serpiente.

Los Shinobis de Konoha se encontraban saltando por los arboles siguiendo a Senkou para poder seguir el rastro de Sai el cual se había ido junto con Orochimaru.

Durante el trayecto se estuvieron pendientes de que Koga no volviera a tener una recaída como hace rato, pero también durante el trayecto del viaje Yuna observo cada uno de los dibujos que había en el libro de Sai y descubrió que trataba de la vida de 2 chicos que crecían juntos, uno logro identificarlo como Sai, pero el ultimo al principio no tenía idea de quien fuera pero dedujo que ese tenía que ser el hermano de Sai, pero cuando llego a las últimas páginas, vio que en un aparece Sai pero su rostro no estaba dibujado y la última estaba por completo en blanco.

Decidió dejarlo así como estaba, y continúo con la mirada al frente ya que estaban casi por llegar.

Unos minutos después Senkou se detuvo enfrente de unas largas y picudas rocas y el resto igual se detuvo- **el rastro llega hasta aquí, por debajo de esas rocas** \- -gracias Senkou, puedes irte si quieres-agradeció a su invocación mientras le acariciaba la espalda y esta ronroneaba y desaparecía en una bola de humo-ok, vamos para haya-exclamo el oji azul a punto de salir corriendo pero él fue detenido por el Brazo de Yamato-esperen un momento-y de sus manos aparecieron 3 semillas-cómanselas, si nos separamos, con esto lograre encontrarlos, funciona como un transmisor que solo puede funcionar con mi Chakra-y los chicos sin rechistar comieron una de las semillas cada uno –perfecto, si están listos comencemos-

-HAI- exclamaron Yuna, Koga y Sasuke al momento de seguir al capitán Yamato a la entrada de la guarida y se detuvieron una última vez-recuerden, no bajen la guardia, Orochimaru esta abajo junto con Sai, y Koga-llamo la atención del Jounin –sin importar lo que te diga Orochimaru, no te enfades, no queremos que te vuelvas a transformar y pongas en riesgo al resto del equipo-el peli rojo asintió comprendiendo completamente , miro el rostro de Yuna y se fijó en su mejilla, ya no estaba ni roja e inflamada, pero aún le dolía el que haya sido el quien la lastimara; sin más preámbulos entraron a la guarida de la Serpiente siniestra; mientras que en dicha Guarida en un pasillo se encontraba Sai siendo escoltado por Kabuto a un cuarto-entra-y tal y como dijo, el Ninja de Raíz entro al cuarto el cual consistía en una cama, un mueble y una lámpara-esta será tu habitación, lamento la austeridad pero así es esto, el baño está en la derecha-y el oji negro asintió mientras observara la habitación-cuando no estés ocupado, te quedaras aquí, y cuando te necesitemos te buscaremos-dijo Kabuto mientras salía del cuarto dejando solo a Sai.

El Shinobi de Raíz empezó a inspeccionar todo el cuarto en busca de alguna trampa, busco debajo de las cobijas, almohada, cama y el mueble y después puso varios pergaminos en este, uno de forma horizontal y el otro en vertical sobre el otro, realizo sellos de mano y unos sellos aparecieron e los pergaminos puso sus manos en los sellos del primer pergamino, y en el sello apareció un libro; mientras que con el resto aún seguía recorriendo la guarida en busca de Sai y Orochimaru y unos pasillo más al fondo Kabuto iba de regreso a la habitación de Sai ya que había olvidado algo en dicho cuarto.

Sai en el cuarto observaba el libro que resultó ser un libro Bingo y se detuvo cuando observo una de las páginas.

Los Shinobis de Konoha seguían recorriendo el camino hasta que llegaron a una intersección de 3 pasillos-ahora por donde-pregunto Sasuke mientras veía por cada uno de los pasillos tratando de ver algo-tendremos que separarnos, Koga y Sasuke vallan al de la derecha, Yuna ve al del centro y yo iré al de la izquierda-los chicos asintieron mientras tomaban el pasillo que se les fue asignado; el Uzumaki y el Uchiha seguían corriendo por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta-es aquí-pregunto el Uchiha a Koga el cual olfateo un poco el aire y asintió.

Ambos abrieron lentamente la puerta mientras que en el interior Sai metió el libro a su mochila creyendo que era Kabuto pero su preocupación se fue cuando vio entrar por ella al par de Ninjas-honestamente, no espere que llegaran-y dio otra de sus falsas sonrisas-deja esta estúpida sonrisa, y explícate el que pretendes-ordeno Sasuke-yo que ustedes me tranquilizaría, ya que las cosas están por ponerse feas- -ya sabemos que trabajas para Danzo, el cual se ha aliado con Orochimaru para destruir Konoha, y posiblemente crear otra bajo un régimen estricto-expreso el oji azul mientras se preparaba para usar las cadenas de Chakra-si sabes todo no es necesario que yo responda a tus preguntas, ya que es cierto-

-Danzo-sama tiene planeado destruir la aldea de la hoja, y soy intermediario entre Orochimaru y Danzo-sama, pero como lograron encontrarme, mi misión ha fracasado, ya que no podre pelear contra ustedes dos, Sasuke Uchiha y Koga Uzumaki-eso dejo perplejo a los dos, aceptaba la derrota de antemano, no pelearía para nada-y así, no tengo por qué ocultar nada, mi otra misión era conocer los puntos débiles de Orochimaru-pero antes de que continuara fue interrumpido por el Uchiha-déjame ver si entendimos, te encontraste con Orochimaru, ganaste su confianza, y por ultimo lo ibas a matar-y solo recibió un asentimiento de Sai-eso es una misión suicida-exclamo el oji azul al saber el plan de Sai-fui escogido por mis habilidades, la tinta de la información que escribo se convierte en pequeños animales que podrían llegar a Konoha, y así tener una ventaja- -PERO SI LO HACEN MUCHA GENTE INOCENTE MORIRA-grito el oji azul mientras le llegaba el recuerdo del Sandaime Hokage cuando murió, los cientos de Shinobis que dieron sus vidas y de los civiles que no lograron salvarse-NO TE DAS CUENTA, DEBERIAS CUESTIONARTE EL POR QUE LO HACES- -no, solo sigo ordenes-y cuando dijo eso las cadenas de Koga lo atraparon y lo hicieron chocar contra la pared-ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA- -te equivocas-susurro mientras se recuperaba del golpe-yo no soy nada, solo soy una herramienta de Danzo-sama, no existo, así que cualquier cosa que intentes, no servirá de nada-era sorprendente escuchar a alguien hablando de sí mismo de esa manera-y que hay de ese libro de dibujos tuyo-y lo ojos del pálido se abrieron tras lo dicho por Sasuke, como sabían de eso-te esmeras por él, y tenías miedo de perderlo, ese libro da tu existencia, como puedes decir que solo eres una herramienta, que no existes-pregunto el Uchiha mientras sacaba su Katana y la ponía en el cuello de Sai, pero este no estaba asustado ni nada.

-pertenezco a Raíz, la fundación de Shinobis Danzo-sama, nuestro entrenamiento consistía en reprimir nuestras emociones al igual que la aldea de kiri-ese dato les llamo la atención, ya que de allí venían Zabuza y Haku y sabían en qué consistía sus enseñanzas-así que, fuiste entrenado, solo para pelear y matar a tu oponente-y de nuevo recibió un sí del espía de Danzo nuevamente.

Ya a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Kabuto, él estaba cerca de la puerta, cuando llego, y la abrió, no encontró a nadie en el cuarto, y tampoco se encontraba lo que el buscaba-(escapo)-fue lo que pensó pero sin saber que a unos pasillo los chicos volvieron a aparecer en un destello rojo justo en frente de Yuna y un recién llegado Yamato; Koga libero a Sai de sus cadenas, pero luego el capitán lo enredo con madera-un clon mío se quedara aquí vigilándote-dijo Koga mientras un Clon de sombra aparecía justo a un lado de Sai-ahora, tenemos que ir y enfrentar a Orochimaru y frustrar su plan-ordeno el Jounin-eso será inútil, Orochimaru es muy fuerte, tu pudiste pelear contra él, pero esta vez tal vez te mate, y no solo a ti, también a tus amigos y los usara como conejillos de india-.

-tal vez así sea, tal vez yo no salga vivo de esta, pero si con eso, no solo puedo poner a salvo a la aldea, sino también a mis amigos, mi familia, mis compañeros, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo-dichas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Sai se abrieran pero los demás solo hicieron una sonrisa, ese era Koga-por que arriesgarte, porque dar tu vida por las personas, porque si nadie te lo pidió- pregunto el peli negro mientras el Uzumaki le dirigió su mirada-porque gracias a muchas personas me he vuelto lo que soy ahora, gracias a ellos me he vuelto fuerte, y prometo que no dejare que Orochimaru los lastime, y yo nunca me rindo ni me retracto de mi palabra, ya que es mi camino Ninja-y cuando estuvieron por irse varios Kunai aparecieron de la nada y los chicos los esquivaron y vieron que esos Kunai venían de un recién llegado Kabuto el cual aterrizo frente a Sai-creímos que los habíamos perdido, pero debo recordar que uno es uno de los experimento de Orochimaru-sama y el resto Ninjas prometedores de Konoha-dijo el peli blanco mientras se ajustaba los lentes-que es que nunca te rindes Kabuto-dijo Yuna mientras se ponía en pose de combate pero fue ignorada ya que la mirada del ayudante del Sennin fue a Sai-por lo que puedo ver, Sai, te capturaron- -no te metas-hablo Koga llamando la atención de todos-si te metes, no tendré piedad de ti-y detrás de Kabuto apareció el Clon de Koga con el **_Rasengan_** en mano apunto de impactarlo, pero logro esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado y destruyéndolo con una patada-eso no bastara Koga-kun-.

-que tal esto-escucho por detrás para ver a Sasuke con el Jutsu de asesinato en la mano- ** _Chidori-_** pero este también lo esquivo dando un salto pero no espero que Yuna aparecieron frente a él y le diera un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo mando a chocar a una pared incrustándose en esa misma-debo…admitirlo….son muy fuertes-decía entrecortadamente mientras se retiraba de la pared y se curaba el golpe-pero aunque me derroten, les será imposible derrotar a Orochimaru-sama, ya que él ha cambiado, su poder ha incrementado te será más difícil derrotarlo-e inesperadamente, alguien tomo su brazo y lo retorció.

Todos abrieron los ojos al ver quien fue, ya que había sido Sai quien se había logrado liberar de su atadura de Madera-que es lo que haces-pregunto irritado al ver que lo ataco, pero en la mente de Sai solo recordaba lo dicho por el Jinchuriki Uzumaki-que si la gente cambia, yo también, pero hay cosas que lamentablemente no-y después giro su cabeza para ver a Koga-ese vínculo que tienes con tus amigos y familia, quisiera verlo-el Uzumaki solo sonrió, tal parece había una oportunidad para la redención de su compañero –Sai, sujétalo-ordeno el castaño mientras hacia un sello de mano y ato a Kabuto con la madera y después ponerlo en contra de una pared con un clon tanto de Yamato como de Koga vigilándolo-sabes-dijo el Uzumaki llamando la atención de Sai –espero que sepas lo que haces- -esos vínculos que te hacen arriesgar tu vida por los demás, me tienen muy intrigado, pero quisiera hacerlo-y después vio a Koga, Yuna y Sasuke-con solo verlos, me hacen recordar el vínculo que una vez yo tuve con mi hermano-pero Kabuto solo empezó a reír-que patéticas palabras, no son más que basura-pero se calló al quedar inconsciente por un golpe recibido en la nuca por parte de Yuna-ya me canso ese idiota-se explicó cuando los demás se le quedaron viendo.

Unos momentos después se volvieron a encontrar corriendo por los corredores en busca de Orochimaru hasta que llegaron a un cruce de dos pasillos y cada quien tomo uno, Yuna y Yamato en uno y el resto en otro-(espero estés preparado Orochimaru)-pensaba el Uzumaki mientras cerraba los ojos-(porque estoy por terminar contigo)-y los abrió revelando su pupila rasgada y ojos azules.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron corriendo por los pasillos y abriendo toda puerta que encontraran para encontrar a Orochimaru; sin embargo su resultado era el mismo: nada.

De regreso con Kabuto y los clones-deben estar tardando mucho en encontrar a Orochimaru-sama, siendo un lugar tan grande necesitarían un mapa del lugar, y dicho mapa está en mi cabeza- dijo tratando de llamar su atención y que lo liberaran por ese factor pero no le funciono-sabemos lo que intentas, así que no funcionara-pero Kabuto solo rio entre dientes sin que los clones supieran que tenía el Bisturí de Chakra activado y por cortar las ataduras.

Con Sai, Sasuke y Koga el cual corría muy deprisa por delante de los otros y Sai por un momento creyó ver a su hermano en Koga, sacudió la cabeza para dejar de ver cosas.

-es muy extraño-susurro lo bastante alto como para ser escuchado por el peli rojo y el peli negro-te pareces mucho a él, a mi hermano mayor Koga-y saco el libro de dibujo que se le había sido devuelto por Yuna antes de que se fueran-era persistente, obstinado, y además el daba todo su empeño en lo que hacía, verte me ayudo a recordarlo-y sus ojos se abrieron como platos-Sai-Sasuke se extrañó por el raro momento que estaba pasando, después de eso Sai se detuvo al igual que los chicos y lo vieron sacar un lápiz de su mochila, abrir el libro y comenzar a dibujar-eso es sorprendente-alabo el Caballero de Pegaso a ver el dibujo de Sai mientras el Uchiha solo dio una ligera sonrisa ya que el dibujo era: de Sai dándole la mano a su hermano y sonriendo-eso le iba a mostrar-y se pusieron tensos, ya que oyeron pasos aproximarse al lugar-kukukuku, eres muy sorprendente Sai-kun-y giraron sus cabezas para ver que justo en frente de ellos se encontraba Orochimaru-así que elige, de qué lado vas a jugar-y los chicos tomaron pose de combate preparándose-tomen esto-y de las magas de Orochi-teme salieron 3 serpientes que atacaron a cada uno pero lograron esquivarlas y Sasuke en rápido movimiento les corto la con su Katana-has mejorado Sasuke-kun, ahora y como nunca, tu cuerpo será mío- sonrió el pedófilo mientras Sasuke solo hacia una mueca, y pensar que en un momento estuvo a punto de ir con el Sennin, en eso Koga se puso por delante de los chicos-Sasuke, Sai, prepárense, que ahora estamos por despellejar a una víbora-.

-así que llegaste hasta aquí para poder matarme-expreso divertido el Hebi-teme-te equivocas, llegamos hasta aquí, para salvar a la aldea de Konoha de ti, Orochi-teme-y los 3 empezaron a canalizar Chakra apunto de realizar cada uno un Jutsu.

Del otro lado con Yuna y Yamato ya habían terminado de revisar las puertas de ese pasillo y cuando estuvieron por ir a otro Yamato se detuvo mientras sus ojos se abrían-que pasa Capitán Yamato-pregunto la caballera de Águila- los chicos, algo está pasando, vamos-y la rubia-castaña sin cuestionar nada salió corriendo junto a Yamato a donde se encontraban los demás.

De regreso a la batalla Orochimaru estaba dando pelea contra toda una horda de Clones de sombra de Koga y bestias de pintura de Sai los cuales logro destruir con sus serpientes espadas para después esquivar un **_Rasengan_** de Koga desde el aire y atravesarlo con una espada y este explotara en una bola de humo dando a entender que fue un clon.

Pero por detrás del Sasuke estaba por darle una estocada con su Katana, pero él fue atrapado de la cintura por el brazo/serpiente del Sennin y lanzarlo de regreso con sus compañeros-pero que paso con ese gran poder que tenías Koga-kun-pregunto el Hebi Sennin mientras miraba al Uzumaki el cual solo le gruño- el poder del Kyubi no Kitsune, tiene que haber más que eso-pero él no volvería a dejarse dominar por la ira, no se transformaría en eso otra vez-eso quisieras Hebi-teme-y los tres salieron directo a Orochimaru.

Sai dio un salto y de un pergamino salió 5 aves las cuales volaron en picada hacia Orochimaru, el Sennin intento esquivarlas pero su movimiento se restringió debido a que fue atrapado por las cadenas de Koga y recibió el impacto de las aves, Sasuke realizo sellos de mano e inflo sus mejillas- ** _Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu_** -y la gran bola de fuego salió disparada hacia Orochimaru, el cual recibió igualmente el Jutsu ígneo; cuando este se disipo el fuego Orochimaru tenía casi toda su piel quemada-muy buen truco-pero abrió su boca y de esta salió otro Orochimaru-pero aún no están a la altura para derrotarme-.

-ESO CRES TÚ-escucho desde atrás de él y pudo ver a Koga el cual tenían un **_Rasengan_** luminoso el cual Orochimaru reconocía muy bien-pero como es-se preguntó el Sennin mientras miraba de nuevo en frente y veía que el Koga que tenía las cadenas desaparecía en una bola de humo- ** _Kage Bushing_** -y giro nuevamente su cabeza pero Koga había desaparecido-aquí estoy Orochi-teme-y apareció frente el apunto de impactar el jutsu- ** _Hikariton: Rasengan_** -y dio de lleno en el estómago mandándolo a chocar contra una pared muy fuertemente.

Koga y los demás se relajaron creyendo que ya habían derrotado a Orochimaru y en eso por una de las paredes junto a ellos se destruyó poniéndolos alerta pero se relajaron cuando vieron que fue una viga de madera y por el agujero entraron Yuna y Yamato-que paso chicos-pregunto el capitán mientras miraba en frente y vio a Orochimaru incrustado en la pared-estas bien Koga-kun-pregunto Yuna mientras abrazaba al peli rojo -si tranquila Yuna-chan, estoy bien, apenas me toco-contesto tranquilizándola y apartándola un poco.

Después de eso Yamato se empezó a acercar poco a poco a Orochimaru, cuando estaba por llegar hasta el algo o más bien alguien lo hiso retroceder, ese alguien era Kabuto el cual había logrado escapar de los clones y había venido a ayudar a su maestro-como es que escapaste-pregunto Sasuke-eso no importa ahora, nos veremos en otra ocasión-y poniendo el cuerpo del pedófilo en su hombro desapareció en una bola de humo del lugar dejando solos a los Shinobis de Konoha; se quedaron parados en el mismo sitio un par de segundos, la misión que al principio fue capturar al espía de Akatsuki estuvo muy interesante, primero hubo una pelea entre Orochimaru y Koga el cual se había transformado en una bestia de destrucción, Sai había resultado ser un espía que tenía su propia misión, descubrieron que Danzo y Orochimaru tenían planeado destruir Konoha, y por ultimo Sai se les unió para derrotar a Orochimaru, ese había sido un día muy problemático como diría Shikamaru.

Después de unos momentos más en el lugar-bueno chicos, ya debemos regresar a Konoha-los demás solo asintieron y se fueron de la guarida a dirección a la aldea.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y llegaron a la aldea de Konoha y justo a la torre Hokage para dar su informe de la misión.

-ya veo-susurro Minato mientras veía a cada uno de los miembros del equipo y se detuvo en Koga, había ocurrido lo que no quería que pasara, pero él estaba bien, eso era lo importante, pero un grito algo cercano se escuchó-QUE MI SCHI QUE…-y la puerta se abrió de un golpe revelando a una alterada Kushina la cual al ver a su hijo lo tomo por los hombros y lo empezó a zarandear-QUE TE ENFRENTSATE CONTRA OROCHIMARU, PERO COMO ES POSIBLE SI TU MISION ERA CAPTURAR A UN ESPIA- y siguió zarandeándolo mientras los demás a excepción de Sai tenían una gota en la nuca por lo que veían-Kushina-chan, nuestro hijo, lo estas mareando-y con las palabras de Minato la peli roja soltó a su hijo que cayó al suelo con los ojos en espiral y con un fantasmita saliendo de su boca –y si la misión era en un principio capturar al espía y traerlo a la aldea y sacarle información de Orochimaru, pero el espía resulto ser Kabuto que había sido liberado del Jutsu de Sasori, Orochimaru había planeado usar esa reunión para matar a Sasori-explico Minato mientras Koga lograba levantarse con la ayuda de Yuna-Koga se enfrentó a él, pero Koga se enfureció y la Cuarta Cola oscura (N.A: así empezare a llamar las fases de las colas y el Cosmo de oscuridad)surgió-la oji violeta mayor miro preocupada a su hijo Minato le había contado eso y estuvo prácticamente horrorizada de que hubiera una posibilidad de que eso pasara-el enfrentamiento dejo hasta sus límites a Orochimaru el cual huyo mientras Yamato lo regresaba a la normalidad y los chicos lo persiguieron hasta una guarida, hubo otro enfrentamiento, pero se retiraron a otro lugar-.

-lo bueno, es que regresaron sanos y salvos-y eso la tranquilizo, ver a su hijo y futura nuera a salvo era suficiente para tranquilizarse-bueno pueden irse, Koga-llamo el rubio a su hijo el cual lo miro-llegando a casa será mejor que te prepares por que las chicas te tiene una bienvenida-el oji azul menor solo bajo la cabeza, si eso era así, eso significaba que en esa bienvenida habría una que otra pelea entre Yuna y las chicas.

Fuera de la torre Hokage los chicos junto a Kushina iban cada quien a direcciones diferentes, pero Sai fue a una muy diferente y por donde no pasaba nada ni nadie de regreso en la torre Minato le pidió a Yamato que le informara el resto-tal y como lo sospecho, Sai tenía una misión impuesta por Danzo- -lo sabía-dijo el rubio mientras seguía escuchando-la misión era ser un enlace entre Danzo y Orochimaru para destruir la aldea-y de paso le dio una carpeta la cual contenía información la cual erala información de los integrantes de los ANBU-(Danzo, maldito halcón, como lo obtuviste es información clasificada, esta vez llegaste muy lejos)-y en otro lugar en un cuartel subterráneo Sai estaba hincado frente a Danzo-nunca en tu vida fallaste una misión-expreso el viejo halcón de guerra-me permite solicitarle algo-pregunto Sai sin ninguna emoción-tu solicitar algo- -quisiera conservar el nombre de Sai, y de vez en cuando hacer equipo con Koga Uzumaki un poco más-dicha petición sorprendió a Danzo- algo ya me había dicho Minato, solo recuerda Sai, las emociones provocan odio, y el odio conflictos-y se empezó a alejar dejando solo a Sai-(eso puede ser cierto, pero, también te dan fuerza y un gran cariño de parte de quien compartes un vínculo)-pensó el oji negro mientras también se iba y veía el dibujo de él y su hermano dándose la mano –y yo pienso entender los vínculos, y posiblemente, tener uno-.

Pero a kilómetros de la aldea de Konoha en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, el Sennin estaba en su habitación acostado en su cama y Kabuto estaba pensando-que rayos son estas cosas, las tengo desde que me enfrente al mocoso y fueron creciendo desde entonces-pregunto irritado el Sennin mientras inspeccionaba las manchas de oscuridad las cuales había crecido-no tengo explicación alguna de que sea esto, no parece un Jutsu-contesto el peli blanco mientras salía de la habitación a investigar más de eso, sin sabes que Orochimaru había sido maldecido con la oscuridad-TE MALDIGO KOGA UZUMAKI, RESA PARA QUE NUNCA NOS VOLVAMOS A ENCONTRAR EN ESTA VIDA-exclamo el Sennin con ira y frustración por ser nuevamente herido por un mocoso.

 **Un nuevo amigo se une, la serpiente fue maldecida, que más pasara el próximo capítulo:** **La Misión Mas Difícil De Koga, Ser Maestro de Academia y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: en verdad espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero reviews, nos leemos luego Ja Ne.**


	38. La Misión Más Difícil De Koga, Ser Maest

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: sean bienvenidos a, el fic El Ninja de la Esperanza, hoy les doy entrega del capítulo tengo mucho que decir excepto que estoy aburrido y no tengo nada que hacer, contestare los reviews y daré inicio:**

 **Alexzero: si quería maldecir a Orochimaru desde hace, a mí no se me conformo con que le sallaran los Brazos mejor que sufra la marca oscura y me agrada tu técnica, espero más reviews tuyos.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y espero te guste igual este.**

 **Yo: listo, ahora que comience el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.38 La Misión Más Difícil De Koga, Ser Maestro de Academia.

Nuestro querido protagonista Jounin de Konoha, Jinchuriki y Caballero de Pegaso se encontraba en estos momentos en Icharaku's Ramen junto a su novia y amigos caballeros, cada que podían se reunían para pasar el tiempo o entrenar.

Pero en estos momentos decidieron comer todos juntos y contar anécdotas-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ENCERIO KOGA, JAJAJA-ser reía el Caballero de León Menor de su compañero el cual le enviaba una mirada de muerte-no es nada gracioso Soma-replico el peli rojo a su amigo-como no, tu, el Gran Koga Uzumaki le tuvo miedo de unas chicas y tuvo que huir despavorido aun con lo fuerte que eres-y siguió carcajeándose el oji naranja seguido de Subaru el cual también lo encontraba gracioso pero una de las cejas de Koga temblaba muy peligrosamente-por lo menos yo no tengo cara de idiota como otros que yo conozco-dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos los cuales siguieron riendo hasta que oyeron las palabras de Koga-ESO NO ES CIERTO-exclamaron los dos-para ser honestos, concuerdo con Koga-san, ustedes pueden llegar a tener una cara de idiota casi todo el tiempo-corroboro Haruto mientras recibía una sonrisa de Koga y un asentimiento de Ryuho y Edén el cual seguía igual de sereno.

-vamos Koga-kun, no seas así de malo-le regaño la oji violeta mientras Subaru y Soma le agradecían internamente-no es su culpa tener cara de idiotas-agrego al final con su mano cubriendo su sonrisa y Koga estallo a carcajadas y los mencionados bajaron la cabeza mientras murmuraban cosas como "no soy un idiota" o "nos la pagaran Koga, Yuna".

Las risas siguieron unos momentos más y se enteraron de todas las cosas que habían hecho Koga, Subaru y Yuna en esos 6 años, y las cosas que pasaron en el Santuario o recordando los viejos tiempos; pero en eso Óbito apareció en el local-hola chicos-saludo el Uchiha mientras recibía también un saludo de los demás-hola Óbito-Sensei que lo trae por aquí-pregunto el oji rubí a su ex sensei-vine aquí para almorzar y porque te estaba buscando Koga-y el oji azul solo levanto su mirada aun con algo de Ramen en la boca-para que-pregunto mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca-tu padre te busca, tiene una misión importante para ti, Ayame un especial por favor-pidió el oji negro mientras el oji azul terminaba su Ramen y pagaba su cuenta-nos vemos chicos Yuna-chan-y desapareció en un destello rojo dejando solo a los Caballeros y al Jounin-hay que aceptarlo, esa técnica, es muy impresionante-dijo Ryuho mientras que todos incluyendo Edén asentían.

En la torre Hokage Minato Namikaze se encontraba como siempre firmando el papeleo que le daban, pero en un segundo Koga apareció en un destello rojo en medio de la oficina-hola Tou-san, para que me mandaste llamar-pregunto el peli rojo-Koga, te mande llamar porque tengo una misión para ti-.

-la misión, es ser suplente del profesor de la Academia Ninja-cuando termino de dar la misión solo hubo una sola cosa que se escuchó por toda la aldea y unos kilómetros alrededor de la misma-QUE…-el grito del Caballero de Pegaso por enterarse de su importante misión, y es decir tener que darle clases a los chicos de academia , él es un Jounin no un Chounin por Athena-pero Tou-san, soy un Jounin, porque tengo que hacer esto-protesto el Uzumaki mientras Minato soltaba un suspiro y comenzó a hablar-todos los Chounin están en una importante reunión y además esto podría ayudarte para ver si encuentras a alguien prometedor y decides volverte Jounin Sensei-si bien la idea de ser maestro de academia no era de su agrado, tenía razón en que tomaría un equipo Gennin, después de todo se lo replanteo el tener una oportunidad de tener alumno y traspasarles sus ideales y los de sus mentores-de acuerdo Tou-san, que grupo me toca impartir clase-.

Mientras tanto en la academia Ninja en el salón 301 los estudiantes se encontraban platicando, durmiendo, peleando o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo mientras esperaban a su maestro suplente, mientras que afuera de la habitación se encontraba Koga-bueno, aula 301, y según esto suplanto a Iruka-sensei a la clase de 1er año-y podía escuchar muy bien el alboroto que hacían los niños, solo esperaba que no fueran tan escandalosos-bueno, a mal paso darle prisa-y sin más abrió a puerta del aula-muy bien chicos yo seré su sensei el día de hoy, así que-pero él no fue escuchado ya que los niños seguían en lo suyo-chicos-y de nuevo lo ignoran-(Kurama me ayudarías en esto)-le pregunto el oji azul a su compañero interno- **claro, hazlo, que te den respeto** -y el Koga cerró los ojos mientras tomaba un suspiro-PRESTENME ATENCION, CHICOS-y se detuvieron y se sentaron en sus asientos a una velocidad de ya-buenos días Sensei-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras el peli rojo suspiraba otra vez-bueno chicos, mi nombre es Koga Uzumaki, seré su Sensei este día, alguna pregunta-y casi todas las manos se alzaron en el aire pidiendo una oportunidad para preguntarle algo-bien, inicia tu-señalo a una niña de cabello azul y ojos castaños-eres fuerte-fue la pregunta de la pequeña-bueno, si lo soy, pero mi fuerza la logre con el trabajo duro y sin rendirme jamás-y después le dio el turno a un niño de cabello rubio y ojos negros-es cierto que tienes un Kekkei Genkai-.

-sí, y no es por presumir pero son 3 para ser exactos-los niños se sorprendieron por el dato, que un solo chico sea poseedor de 3 Kekkei Genkai era muy sorprendente-bueno y para terminar, tu-señalo a una niña peli naranja de ojos azules-tienes novia-pregunto mientras sus ojos y los de algunas niñas se habían vuelto sin explicación alguna corazones-para empezar, soy muy mayor que todas ustedes, y si tengo novia (varias para ser precisos)-dijo y pensó lo último desilusionando a las pequeñas.

Se acercó al escritorio y en este había una nota la cual había dejado Iruka la cual decía así: "plan de Clases para el sensei suplente, dar una clase de teoría y muestra del **_Bushing no Jutsu_** y también ayudar a los alumnos a realizarlo-(demonios, porque tenía que ser hoy el día del Jutsu en el cual soy un asco)-pensó mientras seguían viendo la nota-(que Jutsu podre enseñarles, el **_Kage Bushing)-_** - **como se te ocurre cachorro apenas son novatos no tienen tanto Chakra como tú** -le reprendió Kurama por la tonta idea que tubo-(bueno ya, solo era una idea)-se excusó mientras pensaba en que otra cosa poder enseñarles – **y si les dices de la voluntad de fuego y el espíritu de la esperanza** \- - (eso podría funcionar)-le dio la razón.

-muy bien chicos como ya les dije seré su sensei hoy y-pero los niños empezaron a hablar diciendo que cosas aprenderían o aprenderían a patear traseros-OIGAN CHICOS BASTA, O SI NO, NO LES DIRE DE LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO Y EL ESPIRITU DE LA ESPERANZA –los estudiantes se callaron al escuchar lo dicho-Voluntad de Fuego y Espíritu de la Esperanza-preguntaron intrigados-así es, quien quiera escucharlas, siéntese y calladitos-cuando los alumnos hicieron lo dicho el Caballero de Pegaso pensó en algo, una historia que encajara con ambas voluntades, y recordó una historia, que le contaba Saori-san cuando era niño, la pelea de las doce casas en la cual pelearon Seiya y los demás.

-la siguiente historia que les contare está relacionada con esto: hace años un grupo de guerreros (Seiya y los demás) tenían la misión de salvar la vida de su líder (Saori), pero para eso tenían que pasar por 12 templos los cuales estaban resguardados por guerreros poderosos (los caballeros dorados) los cuales sobrepasaban en poder a los guerreros- los niños escuchaban atentamente la historia sacando a Koga una sonrisa-en cada pelea que tuvieron en dichos templos, los guerreros estuvieron casi al borde de la muerte, pero no se rindieron, su dedicación a salvar la vida de su líder les dio la fuerza necesaria para poder derrotar a todos sus oponentes, cuando llegaron al templo final, se enfrentaron con el guerrero más poderoso (Saga), su pelea fue intensa, algunos de ellos perdió sus 5 sentidos-y se detuvo un momento dejando en suspenso -que más paso-pregunto uno de los niños.

-no se rindieron tal y como dije, pero cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, unieron sus fuerzas para dar el golpe final y derrotar a su enemigo y salvar la vida de su líder-los niños se quedaron maravillados, que guerreros como esos hicieran cosas como esas era simplemente increíble-saben cómo lo lograron, el llegar tan lejos aun cuando todo parecía perdido-pregunto y los estudiantes asintieron-el pelear para salvar a su líder, les dio la fuerza para ganar eso es la Voluntad de Fuego, la cual se obtiene cuando peleas por proteger a quienes tu valoras en la vida, el jamás haberse rendido, aun cuando estaban casi muertos, es el Espíritu de la Esperanza, aun cuando todo parece perdido mientras sigas vivo aún hay oportunidades de ganar, recuerden eso chicos, si poseen estas voluntades créanme que llegaran lejos-; los niños estaban más que maravillados, esa fue la mejor lección que habían recibido en esos días que habían pasado-bueno, siguiendo con la clase-y la clase continuo.

Y sin que él lo supiera en la torre Hokage él estaba siendo observado por sus padres y sus Senseis-que les parecen, es muy buen maestro no lo creen-pregunto Minato con una sonrisa por la gran platica que dio su hijo sobre la Voluntad de Fuego y la Esperanza-es muy buen maestro, animo a los chicos a nunca darse por vencidos, y que si se esfuerzan podrán lograr cualquier cosa-opino Rin mientras su esposo a su lado concordaba con ella-y para representarla decidió contar una historia de los Caballeros según se-agrego Óbito ya que Koga le había contado acerca de los Caballeros un poco y conto entre ellos cada una de las hazañas de la generación pasada antes de Koga y sus amigos.

-no cabe duda, cuando crezca y decida tomar un equipo Gennin será un espléndido Sensei-dijo Kushina mientras seguía observando a su hijo dando la clase y todos sin excepción le dieron la razón, Koga era un gran ninja, compañero, amigo, y camarada, pero incluso era un gran maestro.

De regreso a la academia Koga seguía contando todas y cada una de las hazañas de Seiya y sus amigos (omitiendo ciertas cosas como los dioses y otras cosas) y los niños seguían escuchándolo y maravillándose de todas las cosas que escuchaban, pero en eso un estudiante levanto su mano –sí, que quieres preguntar-dijo el Uzumaki –Sensei, como es que usted conoce todas esas historias-pregunto un chico de cabello negro cual la noche de ojos perlados dando a entender que era un Hyuga –bueno, se debe a que conocí a algunos de esos guerreros-contesto Koga mientras recordaba sus encuentros con cada uno de los Caballeros, el único con el que no se encontró fue a Ikki de Fénix.

-eso explica él porque es tan fuerte usted Sensei-exclamo una niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes –bueno mi fuerza no se debe a que los conocí o que me entrenaran, se debe a que no solo a conocerlos, también poseo todos los ideales no solo de ellos, también los ideales de mis padres, mis amigos, y seres queridos- -entonces seguiré su mismo camino, y seré el mejor Shinobi que esta aldea haya visto-exclamo un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules, pero de pronto casi todos los estudiantes a excepción delos últimos dos que antes mencione comenzaron a reírse –ESO ES IMPOSIBLE- -NINGUN IDIOTA COMO TU PODRIA LLEGAR A SER UN SHINOBI- -SOLO ERES UN PERDEDOR,UN PAYASO-era lo que se escuchaba en toda el aula desanimando al chico, pero todo el bullicio termino cuando se sintió una leve presión en el ambiente, dicha presión provenía de Koga el cual estaba cruzado de brazos y su cabello cubría sus ojos; lentamente subió su mirada y revelo sus ojos los cuales seguían siendo azules, pero la pupila se volvió rasgada –muy bien niños, que era todo eso que decían-pregunto mientras miraba detenidamente a los demás –es que, sensei, es muy improbable que él, no sabiendo nada llegue a ser un gran Shinobi como él dice-contesto una niña del montón –pues para que sepan, si él decide dar todo su esfuerzo en ello, lo conseguirá, y yo creo en el-después dirigió su mirada al peli blanco –me podrías decir tu nombre por favor- el chico solo se le quedo mirando con admiración, y cuando se dio cuenta de la pregunta del peli rojo se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa –mi nombre es Senshi, Senshi Saotome sensei-.

La clase siguió su curso habitual, lo bueno es que no hubo incidente alguno con los estudiantes en todo el día.

Ya era la hora de salida y todos los estudiantes de la academia salieron del edificio, Koga salió al último y camino durante un tiempo por las calles de Konoha a dirección a su restaurante favorito de Ramen –no puedo esperar a llegar a Icharaku's, me muero por probar un Ramen de Res-decía mientras caminaba con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, pero mientras caminaba encontró a Senshi caminando sin rumbo fijo –(que no se supone que debería ir a su casa)-se preguntó el oji azul el cual decidió ir hacia donde iba el peli blanco –OYE, QUE HACES AQUÍ SENSHI-y el niño se dio la vuelta y vio que Koga se acercaba a el –sensei, que hace aquí-pregunto mientras Koga logro alcanzarlo y ponerse frente él.

-eso debería preguntarte yo, y por cierto ya no es la academia y solo fui tu sensei este día, puedes llamarme Koga si gustas- -de acuerdo Koga-san-contesto Senshi mientras ambos caminaban por la calle unos momento –aun no me dices porque estabas caminando a estas horas Senshi- volvió a tocar el tema el peli rojo mientras el peli blanco se rascaba la nuca y bajaba la mirada –Kaa-chan está en su trabajo, y Tou-san está en una misión, no tengo nada que hacer-contesto a la pregunta del Jounin el cual se le quedo mirando un poco, era muy triste el no poder pasar tiempo con sus padres, si bien él había crecido con Saori-san, siempre se había preguntado, como hubiera sido el tener a sus padres junto a él, ahora lo sabía, pero el tenerlos y no pasar tiempo con ellos debía ser muy duro.

Pero en eso le llego a la cabeza una idea –Senshi-le llamo el oji azul al peli blanco –que te parece si me acompañas a Icharaku's Ramen, yo pago- y vio que la mirada del chico se volvió brillosa en exageración y tenía una gran sonrisa y en menos de un segundo ya no estaba junto a él, ya se encontraba varios metros adelante –QUE ESPERA KOGA-SAN, RAPIDO-el Uzumaki estaba impresionado, logro hacer esa distancia en tan poco tiempo, no entendía porque le decían el perdedor si el poseía esa velocidad –(pienso más tarde, ahora el Ramen)-y con su velocidad logro alcanzarlo y ambos fueron al puesto.

Minutos después nuestro protagonista y el estudiante se encontraban sentados en los banquitos y cada uno comiendo un tazón humeante de Ramen casi a la misma velocidad, pero Koga era quien llevaba la delantera por haber comido casi 23 tazones mientras que Senshi llevaba 7.

-oye Senshi más despacio, si no te dará un calambre-le dijo Koga quien había acabado su tazón y estaba por pedir el siguiente pero el peli blanco solo le dirigió una mirada y le contesto –mejor no hable Koga-san, usted come más que yo y más de prisa-claro que eso no le dio efecto alguno a Koga ya que siguió comiendo como si nada y tanto Ayame como Teuchi solo rieron al ver la interacción de ambos chicos-oye por cierto, sé que quieres ser un Shinobi para llegar a ser alguien fuerte, pero porque quieres ser fuerte-fue la pregunta repentina de Koga a lo que Senshi aun con unos fideos en la boca le dirigió la mirada un poco.

Finalmente se comió los fideos que traía en la boca y miro al techo –al principio quise ser Ninja, porque me dijeron que era fabuloso serlo, pero lo hago más que nada para que no solo me reconozcan a mí, sino también a mi familia, y quitarnos la mala fama que nos siguió desde hace años-dicha respuesta le hiso querer saber más de eso, pero si Senshi no tenía ganas de hablar de eso lo entendía, habían cosas por las cuales el también peleaba para proteger a sus amigos, para poder remendar los errores que el cometió aunque sus amigos le hayan dicho que no era culpa suya –oiga por cierto Koga-san- el estudiante le llama y lo vio mirándolo con cara de súplica y después junto sus manos apunto de pedir algo –me podría hacer un favor, me podría prestar su bandana un momento para probármela, por favor-pidió el oji azul menor mientras que el Uzumaki se tomó la bandana y contesto con una sonrisa –esta bandana, como crees, esta bandana simboliza que te has vuelto en un Shinobi, solo la podrás usar cuando te gradúes dentro de unos años-el Saotome solo entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mala mirada-TACAÑO-se le escucho gritar por dentro y fuera del local; ya había pasado una horas desde que estuvieron en el local y ahora Koga lo escoltaba hasta su casa, pero durante el trayecto estuvo mirando no solo a Senshi, también le daba una mirada a su bandana –oye Senshi-el mencionado lo miro queriendo saber que quería, pero no espero que este le lanzara la bandana, logro atraparla y lo vio desconcertado pero Koga estaba sonriendo –consérvala, y también llega a usarla con orgullo cuando te vuelvas un Ninja- Senshi miraba la bandana con admiración durante un tiempo, y después escucho al oji azul, gritar desde lejos –Y SI LLEGAS A NECESITAR AYUDA CON ALGO DE LA ACADEMIA, CUANTA CONMIGO-y después lo vio desaparecer en un destello rojo.

Su mirada se posó en la bandana durante un gran tiempo, y con mucho cuidado se la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta y entrar se detuvo un poco –(ya vera Koga-san, me volveré un Shinobi dentro de unos años, igual de fuerte que usted)-y entro a su casa.

Cerca de la mansión Koga estuvo caminado un poco mientras miraba el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa –esta misión valió la pena, y creo que ya encontré a alguien para ser su Sensei dentro de unos años- y continuo su camino, esperando que algo nuevo, una gran aventura siguiera en su camino, por delante.

Y no estaba equivocado.

 **La academia fue educativa, se encontró a un próximo aprendiz, que más pasara, el próximo capítulo:** **El Dúo Zombi y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, espero reviews, y por ultimo informo para aquellos que no lo sepan, he subido una nueva historia llamada Jeff The Killer no More, ya llevo 3 capítulos, y espero le puedan dar una oportunidad.**

 **Yo: bueno a la próxima nos vemos, Ja Ne.**


	39. El Dúo Zombi

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: sean hoy todos bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: y como siempre esperamos que les guste, ya que por eso Alex se esfuerza en sus fics.**

 **Alfonzo: créanle, porque cuando piensa en que ponerle a su fic, le sale humo de la cabeza.**

 **Yo empecé a enojarme por lo dicho de mi amigo mitad lobo.**

 **Yo: no mas no te golpe porque sé que tú me regresarías la paliza multiplicada a un millón.**

 **Alfonzo: y aparte tus golpes no me aran efecto, ya que golpeas como una chica sin ofender a las del sexo femenino.**

 **Yo: QUIERES VER QUE SI GOLPE COMO UN MARTILLO.**

 **Alfonzo: PUES YO GOLPEO COMO BOLA DE DEMOLICION ASI QUE TE GANO.**

 **En eso ambos fuimos jalados de las orejas por nuestra amiga.**

 **Rockerith: ahora escuchen bien, presentaremos el capítulo sin ninguna de sus peleas, me escucharon.**

 **Ella tenían un aire tétrico y espeluznante en su alrededor y ambos asentimos a gran velocidad. Después de eso volvió a su actitud normal como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.**

 **Rockerith: Bueno a contestar reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: nos alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y no esperes más en este capítulo sabrás lo que pasa con ese dúo.**

 **Alexzero: que te decimos, Alex es como el chapulín colorado no contaban con su astucia y aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **Yo: bueno, terminamos de contestar reviews, ahora a darle.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.39 El Dúo Zombi.

Era la tarde en las naciones elementales, no había alma alguna en los caminos de los bosques de dicha nación, bueno todos menos 2 almas.

Dos personas enfundadas en una túnicas negras con nubes rojas y una de ellas portaba una rara guadaña de 3 aspas caminaban por dichos caminos, uno tenía un mapa mientras el otro estaba desesperándose a niveles inimaginables –CUANTO FALTA PARA LLEGAR-grito por fin uno de ellos el cual tenía cabello de color plata peinado hacia atrás y tenía ojos morados, su túnica de Akatsuki estaba abierta mostrando su pecho y tenía un collar de un circulo con un triángulo dentro, una bandana rasgada de la aldea de Yugakure no Sato –ya casi estamos ahí Hidan-le contesto el otro el cual tenía ojos de color verde agua pero y la córnea era roja sangre, su cara y cabeza eran cubiertas por una capucha blanca y una máscara negra dejando ver solo sus antes mencionados ojos –PERO ESO MISMO DIJISTE HACE HORAS KAKUZU-volvió a quejarse el peli plata, pero después volvió a ver frente a él y sus ojos se abrieron y su boca cayó al suelo, frente a ellos habían unas muy, muy largas escaleras, más largas que las explicaciones del profesor de la materia más aburrida de una escuela –NO PUEDE SER, MALDITA SEA MAS SUBIDAS DE MIERDA, MAS TE VALE QUE EL PUTO JINCHURIKI ESTE AYA ARRIBA, PORQUE SI NO TE CLAVARE MI GUADAÑA DONDE NO TE ENTRE EL SOL-rugió enfurecido Hidan mientras Kakuzu solo lo ignora y comenzaba a subir las escaleras –no me importa, pero sino dejas de quejarte como una niñita, voy a matarte-y siguió el camino mientras Hidan resignado lo seguía –eres un maldito anti-social lo sabias amigo-.

Pero kilómetros alejados del sitio de los dos Akatsuki, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha – ** _Katon: Kasai no Neko no Jutsu_ ** – y una gran bola de fuego de color azul con toques negros fue lanzada a gran velocidad en contra de una silueta la cual realizo sellos de mano – ** _Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu_** -exclamo la otra persona mientras que en un lago cercano salía un colosal dragón de agua aparecía y chocaba contra la bola de fuego azul y con el choque se originó una cortina de vapor; en dicha cortina se veía a dos sombras una de ellas lanzo una patada la cual fue detenida con el antebrazo de la otra sombra la cual lanzo lejos la pierna y le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara de su contrincante pero este logro atraparlo con su mano, después de eso el dueño de puño intento zafarse durante unos segundo y cuando lo logro salto hacia atrás tomando distancia y ambos formaron sellos de mano – ** _Katon: Endan no Jutsu/ Katon: Dangan Neko no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Bala del Gato)_** -y ambas técnicas de fuego chocaron entre si y hubo una lucha por el dominio, dicha lucha fue declarada empate ya que ambas técnicas ígneas explotaron dejando una gran cortina de polvo y ceniza en el lugar.

Cuando dicha cortina se esfumo revelo a un par de Jinchurikis una chica rubia y un chico peli rojo –sí que te has vuelto fuerte Yugito-chan-dijo el peli rojo mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa y Yugito daba un suspiro e igualmente se sacudía la ropa –lo mismo digo, Koga-kun, eres más fuerte que hace años- Koga solo se rasco la cabeza y sonrío un poco –nada que no se pueda entrenando duro, y que en ti este dentro un Bijuu- -dímelo a mí, tener a Matatabi es bueno ya que me ayuda y da capacidades como mi Katon y mis garras- dentro de la rubia la bijuu felina asentía y sacaba el pecho de orgullo, pero después la oji negra puso el ceño –lástima que es una pervertida, perezosa y adicta a los peces-dichas palabras no solo bajaron el orgullo de la gata, también hiso que una venita se marcara en su frente y comenzara a gritar – **MALAGRADECIDA, YO QUE DOY TODO MI ESFUERZO EN AYUDARTE, TE DI MIS HABILIDADES HE INCLUSIBE TA AYUDE A DARTE CONSEJOS DE COMO HACER QUE ESE GALAN SE ENAMORE DE TI Y PUEDAS LLEVARTELO A TU CUARTO** -estoy más decía Matatabi mientras que la Kunoichi se tomaba la cabeza un poco –te encuentras bien-pregunto el oji azul mientras se acercaba a la chica –tranquilo solo es un ligero dolor de cabeza, nada grave-lo tranquilizo y después de eso siguieron entrenando un poco más – ** _Hikariton: Kitsune Senkou Tsume_** -exclamo el Uzumaki mientras lanzaba su técnica de elemento luz a la rubia que lo esquivo – ** _Ninpo: Tsume no Seicho_** -y las uñas de Yugito se alargaron hasta parecer garras y en los brazos de Koga aparecieron cadenas rojas con destellos dorados y se lanzaron al ataque.

De regreso con los dos miembros de Akatsuki ellos habían llegado a cierto templo el cual decía "templo de Fuego" –un templo, debes estar bromeando, seguro que este es el lugar correcto-dijo Hidan pero Kakuzu solo lo ignoro –este no es un templo ordinario Hidan, asi que hay probabilidades-y se acercó a la puerta del templo mientras que uno de sus puños se volvía de color negro, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta alzo su puño y lo lanzo a la puerta destrozándola y lanzándola hacia adelante.

Dicho movimiento llamo la atención de los residentes del templo los cuales fueron al lugar de la entrada –no creo que ellos quieran unirse al Gran Jashin-sama, todos son unos malditos herejes-y por estas vieron entrar a Hidan y Kakuzu –esas túnicas-dijo uno de los residentes del templo –no hay duda alguna, ellos son de Akatsuki-dijo otro mientras uno de ellos salía corriendo al templo y llegaba a una habitación donde se encontraba alguien meditando –intrusos- -quienes son-pregunto el sujeto mientras seguía meditando –son miembros de Akatsuki- el tipo frunció el ceño –(sabía que vendrían, algún día, pero) díganles a todos que me encargare de esto-; de regreso Hidan y Kakuzu estaban enfrascados en una pelea contra todos los residentes, y uno a uno caían derrotados, hasta que vieron llegara a uno de ellos –eso no es el Jinchuriki, es otro monje- dijo Hidan –es más que eso, es beneficioso según nuestro libro Bingo- -pues no sé tú, pero matar a un monje nos dará una condena segura cuando muramos- -valdrá la pena, créeme- le contesto su compañero mientras volvían a centrar su mirada en el monje recién llegado –no sé qué buscan aquí, pero den media vuelta y márchense- -NO VAS A MATARNOS O ALGO ASI, PORQUE ESO ME ENCANTA AUNQUE NO COMPARTE ESA CREENCIA –exclamo el peli plateado mientras ponía su guadaña frente a el –y según dicen, este templo es el más famoso, y tu cabeza cuesta 30 millones, el perteneció a los doce Guardianes del Daimio de Hi no Kuni- -enserio uno de los doce guardianes-pregunto burlesco el oji morado, pero Kakuzu solo lo miro serio –ten cuidado, o morirás-dichas palabras solo enojaron a Hidan el cual salió corriendo sin pensar en nada en contra del guardián –NO VENGAS CON ESO OTRA VEZ-y su compañero salió corriendo junto el mientras que el monje solo tomo una postura y detrás del apareció una imagen de un ser en pose de meditación con muchos brazos a la espalda y era visible para todos –que brujería es esa-pregunto el de ojos verdes, sin detenerse –NO IMPORTA, NO DEJES DE ATACAR PEDAZO DE PORQUERIA-grito Hidan mientras alzaba su guadaña apunto de atacar y en eso, miles de puños empezaron a atacar a ambos no sin antes recibir una pequeña cortada en la mejilla por parte de Hidan –les hare un funeral a ustedes dos- -lamento decirte que no me pueden hacer un funeral con ritos de otra religión de mierda, sino Jashin-sama se enfadaría-dijo Hidan levantándose sorprendiendo a todos y no solo el, también Kakuzu –pero ya me enfurecí, Kakuzu, como ese de allá no es un Jinchuriki puedo darlo de sacrificio a Jashin-sama-pregunto el de la guadaña mientras de, el otro solo se encogió de hombros -solo no exageres, su cabeza cuesta 30 millones, así que déjalo reconocible- y con permiso de su compañero salió corriendo nuevamente .

En la aldea de Konoha Koga y Yugito se encontraban caminado por las calles a un restaurante muy conocido, el local de Ramen favorito de nuestro protagonista –hola viejo Teuchi, Ayame-saludo el oji azul mientras él y la rubia entraban al local –hola Koga, quien es tu amiga-pregunto Ayame mientras salía de la cocina y tomaba algo –ella es Yugito Nii, es una Kunoichi embajadora de Kumo, y bueno, es también por ciertas cosas, una de mis prometidas- dijo un poco avergonzado, aún seguía sin acostumbrarse a tener varias novias, ni a hablarlo en público –es un placer conocer a una de las novias de mi cliente número 1-dijo el viejo mientras tomaba saludaba a la Jinchuriki –si es bueno conocerlos, Koga-kun me dijo que este lugar sirven un buen plato de Ramen, y hablo muy bien de ustedes- contesto la oji negra mientras ambos Shinobis se sentaban en los banquitos –entonces, cuál será su orden- pregunto Teuchi –a mi uno de cerdo por favor-pidió el Uzumaki –uno de pescado- - **JA, AHORA QUIEN ESTA OBSECIONADA CON EL PESCADO GATITA** -le recrimino la felina en su interior pero solo la ignoro y esperaron su orden.

Ambos Jinchurikis para pasar la espera hablaron contando algunas cosas –así que, creaste dos nuevos Jutsus-pregunto sorprendida la rubia mientras que Koga solo asintió mientras miraba hacia arriba recordando –sí, uno de ellos es el **_Hikariton: Rasen Ryuseyken_** , es como un **_Rasengan_** de Luz, pero este lo puedo impactar con mi puño a varios adversarios, y el otro, me tomo un tiempo crearlo, me fue difícil-y sí que lo fue, requirió mucho tiempo para poder hacer funcionar ese Jutsu, pero después vio su mano derecha vendada –(sin embargo, ambas técnicas son igual de dañinas para mí y el oponente)-pensó mientras recordaba la primera vez que la uso, su mano derecha quedo con varias cortadas muy finas después de eso.

De regreso con los Akatsuki, el templo ya no existía, eran solo ruinas del lugar que antes reflejaba paz, ahora solo da a ver muerte y destrucción, había una gran cantidad de cuerpos de algunos monjes los cuales estaban muertos por completo.

Pero lo más sorprendente era lo siguiente, el Monje Chiriku (creo que así se llamaba) estaba también tendido en el suelo, la sangre salía de una herida la cual parecía que fue hecha al ser atravesado por algo, pero unos metros al frente de él, Hidan estaba acostado en el suelo bajo un circulo con un triángulo de color rojo, y tenía una especie de vara puntiaguda clavada justo en donde también estaba la herida del muerto Chiriku –bueno, creo que después de todo, no encontramos a ningún Jinchuriki-dijo sorpresivamente el peli plateado mientras su compañero solo se acercaba al cadáver del monje –bueno termine de orar, a lo que sigue-volvió a decir mientras se levantaba del suelo y se retiraba la vara de su abdomen –pero primero iremos a cobrar la recompensa de su cabeza-dijo Kakuzu mientras ponía el cuerpo del monje en su hombro –sabes algo, enserio me irritas-le dijo el admirador de Jashin mientras seguía a su compañero a la salida del templo directo al bosque.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que un monje estaba escondido entre los escombros y observo todo lo que paso con preocupación –debo informar de esto a la aldea de Konoha-y salió corriendo del lugar con rumbo directo a la aldea de Konoha.

En dicha aldea ahora nuestro héroe estaba dando un calmado paseo por las calles, tenía un día de descanso bien merecido según sus palabras –un excelente día, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, y no ha habido ninguna señal de Akatsuki, que podría arruinar este día-y de repente vio a un monje correr a toda velocidad hacia la torre Hokage –(damas y caballeros, cuando las cosas van bien, siempre es un presagio de que algo malo pasara)-pensó el Uzumaki mientras continuaba su camino hacia un lugar que no visitaba por un tiempo, las aguas termales.

En la torre Hokage, mas especifico en la oficina del Yondaime, frente a él y arrodillado se encontraba el monje el cual acababa de contar todo a Minato el cual continuaba con una cara de seriedad, escucho todo, desde la llegada de los Akatsuki al templo del fuego, la pelea de uno de ellos con Chiriku y la muerte de este mismo y de muchos más –así que, se llevaron a Chiriku- el monje solo bajo la cabeza –tal parece, estarán arrasando por las naciones buscando a los Jinchurikis, han vuelto- pero en eso mismo llamo a uno de los ANBUS –reúnan a los nuevos 20 equipos- ordeno el rubio mientras el ANBU asentía y desaparecía.

Pasaron los minutos y en el techo de la torre varios equipos estaban reunidos, entre ellos, el antiguo equipo 10, y justo en frente de ellos estaba el Hokage y el Monje, el Yondaime les conto todo lo ocurrido a los Shinobis, pero uno en específico, Asuma Sarutobi, se entristeció al enterarse que su amigo y compañero Chiriku había sido asesinado por uno de los Akatsuki –eso es todo lo que diré, alguna duda-pregunto el Namikaze, ninguno levanto la mano, no había duda alguna –POR EL HONOR DE KONOHA, POR LA MEMORIA DE LOS MONJES DEL TEMPLO DEL FUEGO, Y POR LA SEGURIDAD DE HI NO KUNI, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ELLOS CONTINUEN SUELTOS, NO SE CONFIEN YA QUE SON PODEROSOS, Y NO PERMITAN QUE DEJEN HI NO KUNI HASTA QUE HALLAN ACABADO CON ELLOS, ESO ES TODO, VALLAN-ordeno el Hokage mientras todos los Shinobis se iban del lugar directo a las salidas de la aldea.

En uno de los equipos se encontraban Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi junto a otros dos Chounin –(no vamos a defraudarlos, Asuma-sensei, Hokage-sama)-pensó la rubia –( daremos todo lo necesario Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei)-pensó Chouji mientras poco a poco se alejaban de la aldea.

Otro equipo, el cual estaba conformado por Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo y Kotetsu –ahora, chico comencemos en el templo del fuego-dijo Asuma mientras recibía un asentimiento de los demás, pero la vista del Sarutobi estaba dirigida a un departamento justo en frente de el –vámonos- y se fueron.

En dicho departamento se encontraba la maestra del Genjutsu, la cual también veía por la ventana a dirección donde antes estaba Asuma, y dio un suspiro apunto de tomar su taza de té, pero justo antes de tocarla, esta se agrieto, si bien nunca había sido supersticiosa, eso le dio un mal presentimiento – (por favor cuídate, Asuma-kun)-.

Mientras que en el bosque del país, los Akatsuki aún seguían caminando y Kakuzu cargando el cadáver del Monje el cual se ponía cada vez más pálido, en eso el oji verde se detiene –es tu turno de cargarlo-le dijo a su compañero de la guadaña el cual solo lo miro con molestia infinita – QUE TE CREES, TU ERES QUIEN QUIERE LA ESTUPIDA RECOMPENZA, CARGALO TU-le contesto mientras el continuo caminando –juro que uno de estos días, te matare- pero el oji morado solo dio un suspiro de cansancio –por favor no de nuevo, además, aún tenemos que buscar a los Jinchurikis, cuando fuimos a Kumo la Jinchuriki del Nibi no estaba, y según nos enteramos, está en Konoha junto con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, después de esto vamos para allá- y siguió su camino mientras su compañero lo seguía –y de paso le pediré el cuerpo del Jinchuriki del Kyubi al líder una vez que le quitemos al Bijuu, su recompensa es de 100 millones en Otto- -ES QUE SOLO PIENSAS EN EL ESTUPIDO DINERO-grito el Jashinista el cual se empezaba a hartar del fanatismo de su compañero con el dinero.

Mientras que en la aldea nuestro protagonista estaba saliendo de las aguas termales después de un relajante baño de agua caliente, pero en eso su mirada se endureció un momento y giro su vista hacia el horizonte –(Kurama, creo que las cosas están por ponerse muy pesadas dentro de poco)-le dijo el peli rojo al zorro en su interior – **ya lo creo cachorro, pero sea cual sea el reto, lo pasaremos** \- le contesto desde el sello mientras sonreía ya esperando una futura pelea, la cual presentía sería un gran reto para el dúo Bijuu-Jinchuriki.

Aunque.

También presentían que algo terrible, estaba por ocurrir.

 **Nuevos enemigos van en camino, un presentimiento que más pasara, esto y más en el próximo capítulo:** **Las Últimas Palabras, La Muerte de un Guardián y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo Interior**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: y como siempre les invitamos a que dejen sus reviews y comentarios acerca del fic.**

 **Alfonzo: y háganlo si no este se desespera.**

 **Yo: mejor te ignoro y no me meto en problemas, hasta la próxima amigos míos Ja Ne.**


	40. Las Últimas Palabras, La Muerte de un Gu

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola amigos, estamos de regreso para darles este nuevo capítulo, que con este ya llevare 40 capítulos escritos, y como siempre contestare los reviews antes de dar el capítulo:**

 **Alexzero: si Asuma no era tanto mi favorito, pero él era un gran ninja, su muerte sí que será dura para los demás, pero espero que el capítulo me quede bien.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, y aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo.**

 **Yo: listo, demos inicio al capítulo 40.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.40 Las Últimas Palabras, La Muerte de un Guardián.

Era una tarde nublada en Konoha, y así había estado desde hace días, los niños no jugaban por las calles, los pájaros no cantaban, y las personas, no tenían la felicidad de hace días antes de esto.

Se preguntaran que está pasando, pues en estos momentos todos los Shinobis, Caballeros de Athena y miembros del Clan Sarutobi se encontraban en el cementerio; los miembros del antiguo equipo 10 se encontraban demasiado tristes Shikamaru y Chouji tenían la cabeza muy baja pero el Nara tenía en su mano derecha un encendedor y lo sujetaba con fuerza, Ino, la rubia no dejaba de llorar, los Jounin igualmente tenían baja la cabeza en señal de respeto por su compañero caído, Koga se encontraba a un lado de Konohamaru con su mano derecha en su hombro dándole apoyo, el Hokage y su esposa se encontraban en medio de todos, pero justo en frente de ellos, la ex Jounin sensei del equipo 8 se encontraba con muchas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos justo en frente de una lápida la cual decía:

En honor a un gran Shinobi,

Un compañero, amigo, Guardián Y Sensei.

Asuma Sarutobi Descansa en Pan.

Así es, era el funeral y despedida de uno de los guardianes Shinobi, del hijo del Sandaime Hokage, y también sensei del equipo 10, cuando Koga y Kurenai habían tenido ese presentimiento, jamas pensaron que esto llegaría a pasar, aun se podía recordar lo que paso el día que se enteraron todos los Shinobis.

 **Flash Back ayer.**

El día era casi como cualquier otro, solo que todo estaba nublado, no se veía el sol desde el día anterior, cosa la cual no le agradaba al Uzumaki el cual se encontraba caminando directo a la mansión Namikaze después de entrenar junto a Konohamaru el cual quería aprender un nuevo Jutsu.

Y mientras él seguía caminando no podía sacar de su cabeza el presentimiento que el tenia, algo malo estaba por ocurrir, pero decidió no hacerle mucho caso, de seguro solo era un presentimiento, que tonto fue al pensar en eso.

Pero después de eso, vio a varios metros frente el correr a dos personas, y cuando ajusto su vista pudo ver que esos eran Izumo y Kotetsu los cuales corrían con prisa, mucha para ser precisos –oigan que les pasa por que van tan rápido-pregunto el Uzumaki justo cuando ellos pasaron junto a el –no tenemos tiempo-contesto el de la pañoleta –debemos informar de esto a Hokage-sama-siguió el de la venda sin detenerse e ir a más velocidad, el oji azul no entendía, porque iban tan apurados, pero cuando vio frente a él, también vio a otro grupo, los reconoció, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru y parece que los tres estaban cargando algo en una manta negra, y eso le dio aún más mala espina.

Se acercó poco a poco a los chicos, hasta que empezó a correr para llegar hasta ellos evadiendo a todo civil que pasaba.

Cuando llego con ellos vio que cada uno tenía en sus caras marcas de lágrimas, y una gran expresión de tristeza marcaba su estado de ánimo por completo –Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, que pasa-pregunto el Uzumaki mientras los tres solo miraron lo que había en la manta negra y él también lo vio, y enseguida supo por la silueta, que cubría un cuerpo, quería preguntar, pero no creyó que fuera sensato preguntarles a Ino y Chouji, solo quedaba Shikamaru –Shikamaru, que paso- el Nara solo dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatar –hace unos días, Yondaime-sama encargo a varios equipos que buscaran y atraparan a un grupo de Akatsuki- el peli rojo asintió, su padre lo puso al tanto de eso, pero le hiso prometer no interferir –el equipo compuesto por Izumo, Kotetsu, Asuma y yo, logramos localizarlos, cortamos la cabeza de uno pero, aun así seguía vivo- -(esperen le cortaron la cabeza, y seguía con vida)- pensó sorprendido el caballero de Pegaso y en eso creyó saber si es que eran quien el creía que eran –pero su compañero, uso unos extraños hilos que salieron de su cuerpo para unir su cabeza al cuerpo- -(no hay duda, son ellos)-volvió a pensar mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños –Asuma se enfrentó al de la guadaña, pero cuando recibió un corte, ese tipo bebió su sangre, formo un círculo rojo y cuando se paró sobre él, empezó a apuñalarse el mismo, pero Asuma también recibía los daños-ya comenzaba a entender que había pasado, y volvió a mirar el cuerpo envuelto en la manta mientras entristecía –luego se apuñalo a un punto vital cierto-pregunto el oji azul mientras los miembros del antiguo equipo 10 asentían –así es Koga, Asuma-sensei, esta-no continuo Chouji ya que las lágrimas volvieron a brotar –está muerto-dijo la Yamanaka mientras las lágrimas igual salían de sus ojos empezando a llorar –por eso Izumo y Kotetsu estaban corriendo, para informar a Tou-san- pero en eso recordó algo, dos personas iban a estar destrozadas cuando se enteraran, una de esas personas era Konohamaru, Asuma era su tío muy querido, y la otra era Kurenai, no muchos lo sabían, a quien engaña todos lo sabían, Asuma y Kurenai eran pareja, la noticia la dejaría devastada por completo.

-le darás la noticia a Kurenai tu cierto-le pregunto al Nara el cual asintió, el oji azul solo dio un suspiro e hiso un sello de mano – ** _Kage Bushing no Jutsu_** -un clon del apareció al momento –llama a Konohamaru, dile que lo espero en el campo de entrenamiento 12- el clon asintió a la orden y desapareció en un destello rojo, después de eso convoca a mas clones –dejen les ayudo, por favor-y aceptaron la ayuda y los clones cargaron el cuerpo de Asuma.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

El haber tenido que darle la trágica noticia a Konohamaru no fue nada fácil, el Gennin lloro por varias horas, Koga tuvo que estar con él para darle apoyo en el difícil momento, y no podía culparlo, primero perdió a su abuelo, el Sandaime Hokage y ahora perdía a su tío, pero por cómo se enteró, tuvo razón, cuando Kurenai se enteró de que Asuma había muerto, quedo devastada durante inclusive aun lo está.

El funeral ya había terminado, todos ahora hacia camino hacia sus casas, pero solo una persona no lo hiso, ese alguien fue Shikamaru el cual solo camino por las calles de la aldea, durante su caminata vio a unos niños siendo regañados por subirse a los techos, algunos yendo por algo de agua, y en eso paso frente a un puesto de barbacoa, donde la dueña lo reconoció –hola Shikamaru, hace tiempo que no te veo, has estado ocupado- - sí, bueno, un poco-le respondió –bueno me saludas a Asuma-san y a Chouji, y también dile a Asuma que aún le queda una deuda por la otra vez-le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto graciosa, pero Shikamaru no rio y solo volvió a caminar bajo la mirada extrañada de la señora .

Unas horas después, regreso a su casa y fue directo al patio y estuvo viendo el estanque durante mucho tiempo, y así fue durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que –Shika-chan-fue llamado por su madre –un amigo tuyo quiere hablar contigo- -por favor Kaa-san no quiero ver a nadie-respondió el Nara sin despegar su mirada del estanque –pues lo siento, pero no me iré de aquí sin hablar contigo Shikamaru-y el mencionado giro su cabeza y justo detrás de él estaba Koga el cual aún tenía puesta la ropa del funeral al igual que Shikamaru y tenía un tablero del Shougi en su mano.

Ambos Shinobis se encontraban jugando, Koga llevaba la ventaja, y Shikamaru apenas se esforzaba –sabes que si sigues así no ganaras- -no me interesa Koga-le respondió mientras movía otra ficha – querías hablar conmigo no es así-le pregunto al Uzumaki el cual solo lo miro mientras movía una de sus fichas –sí, quería hablar contigo con respecto a lo que paso- -no me digas nada, soy un estúpido cobarde-pero Koga solo negó con la cabeza mientras alejaba el juego de Shougi –te equivocas- -TU QUE SABES, YO PUDE HABERLO SALVADO, PERO ME PARALIZE DEL MIEDO, POR MI CULPA ASUMA ESTA MUERTO-le grito mientras se levantaba, el Jinchuriki solo lo escuchaba mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cuando Shikamaru termino de gritar el oji azul –se lo que se siente Shikamaru-le dijo el oji azul mientras se levantaba quedando frente al peli negro –cuando Aria-Imouto fue asesinada, yo intente impedirlo, no logre hacerlo-aunque su rostro se mostraba sereno, aún quedaban vestigios del dolor de haber perdido a la que fue su hermanita – igual que tú, creí que no podría seguir adelante, pero antes de que muriera, me dijo lo siguiente: sigue adelante, por favor detén a Marte, y usa tu poder para proteger a los demás, y por ultimo me agradeció por haber sido como su hermano-una traicionera lagrima salió de su ojo derecho –yo cumplí con su última voluntad, seguí adelante, detuve a marte y a cualquiera que intentara lastimar a mis amigos y hasta ahora sigo haciéndolo- después de limpiarse la lagrima volvió afijar su vista en Shikamaru el cual estaba sorprendido –Asuma te dio su última voluntad no es así- el Nara solo asintió y comenzó a narrar –después de la pelea, y cuando Ino dio a entender que no había posibilidad alguna de salvarlo empezó a decirnos…-

 **Flash Back.**

El cielo estaba por completo gris, y las nubes retumbaban, señal de que estaba por llover, pero en la azotea de un edificio, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji estaban hincados a los lados del cuerpo de una malherido y moribundo Asuma –creo que finalmente, entiendo lo que me quiso decir Tou-san, pero como siempre, tarde demasiado para por fin entender-decía en un pequeño hilo de voz el Sarutobi mientras los 3 Chounin lo miraban con tristeza, no podían creer que su sensei estuviera muriendo frente a ellos –escuchen lo que les diré, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru- los mencionados pusieron atención a lo que les diría su sensei por última vez –Ino: eres tenaz, digan de confiar y responsable, Chouji y Shikamaru son unos completos holgazanes….mantenlos a raya, y no dejes que Sakura te gane-la rubia platina solo asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos –hai-el Jounin sonrió un poco y dirigió su vista al Akimichi –Chouji, eres muy amable, te preocupas por tus compañeros y amigos, por eso, te convertirás en el Shinobi más fuerte, ten más confianza en ti mismo-después de eso sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa –y también…ponte a dieta un poco- Chouji se secaba las lágrimas con su manga y contesto –aunque sea difícil, lo intentare- después se dirigió al último Chounin del grupo –y por ultimo Shikamaru, ese inteligente, tienes todos los sentidos de un Shinobi, probablemente podrías ser Hokage, pero con lo vago que eres lo odiaras, ni siquiera te gane alguna vez en el Shougi, el único que puede seguirte el paso es Koga, que envidia le tengo-eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa al Nara y los demás –pero ya que estamos en ese tema, recuerdas nuestra platica sobre el "rey" –y en eso le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo.

 **(N.A: que, en algunas historias ponen esto, porque yo no).**

Asuma y Shikamaru se encontraban jugando Shougi y como siempre el que estaba en gran ventaja era el Nara –sabes, si los Shinobis de Konoha fueran piezas de Shougi, diría que tú eres un caballo-dijo mientras movía una de sus piezas –y usted-pregunto el Nara mientras movía otra de sus piezas –ninguna, a excepción del peón- -una pieza sacrificable-se burló el Nara mientras volvía moverse –y quien crees que es el rey-pregunto el Sarutobi –el Hokage, no-respondió un poco dudoso –eso creía yo, pero me equivoque- le contesto mientras daba una sonrisa aun con su cigarrillo en la boca –entonces quien es-pregunto Shikamaru –lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento-.

 **Fin Del Flash Back dentro de Flash Back.**

 **-** te diré quién es-le dijo –acércate-y el Nara se acercó hasta su boca y Asuma le susurro en el oído para que solo Shikamaru escuchara, y después de eso sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder –Asuma, pero como- -Shikamaru, por favor, no importa ahora a pesar de que lo deje, en mi bolsillo, quisiera un último cigarrillo-le pidió Asuma al chico el cual asintió, sacando del bolsillo del Jounin un cigarrillo, se lo puso en la boca y con sus encendedor lo encendió.

En eso cada uno de los miembros del equipo 10, tubo distintos recuerdos, Ino el de un día en que Asuma fue a comprar flores a la florería Yamanaka, con Chouji cuando estaban en un local de barbacoa, con Shikamaru en juego de Shougi, pero el recuerdo que más tenían era cuando se formó el equipo 10, y cuando los 3 se volvieron Chounin.

Después de eso, el cigarrillo se apagó, y callo de su boca mientras sus ojos se cerraban para no volverse a abrir, en eso Ino no lo soporto mas –SENSEI…-y lloro en el pecho del fallecido Asuma y todos lloraron y justo en ese momento empezó a llover, Shikamaru se alejó del grupo y lloro libremente sin que nadie lo viera –realmente, odio los cigarrillos-.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

El peli negro termino de relatar lo sucedido, Koga había escuchado todo por completo –así que, el rey, quien lo diría-susurro el oji azul mientras –como última voluntad, me pidió que protegiera al rey- el Uzumaki sonrió –pues creo que tienes que hacerlo no- el Nara se le quedo viendo al Uzumaki –cumplirás la última voluntad de Asuma no es así-le volvió a preguntar mientras el Nara solo asintió y el caballero le puso su mano en el hombro –en ese caso, hay que prepararnos-y ambos se volvieron a sentar y usaron el tablero de Shougi como tablero de batalla y con las evaluaciones y datos que le daba Koga a Shikamaru planearon las estrategias y así estuvieron durante casi toda la noche.

Y cuando el día llego tanto Koga como Shikamaru estaban caminando por las calles, iban rumbo a un lugar en específico, al distrito Akimichi en busca de su amigo de huesos grandes, cuando llegaron al lugar preguntaron por Chouji y Chouza les respondió que el castaño se encontraba entrenando en las colinas y cuando llegaron a las colinas vieron que el lugar estaba repleto de hoyos, y cuando llegaron al que era el más grande vieron que tenía muchos metros de profundidad y hasta el fondo se encontraba el Akimichi acostado, jadeando y muerto de hambre –oye no crees que eso es muy profundo-dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención de Chouji –hola Chouji, como estas-y esta vez hablo Koga quien estaba aún lado del Nara –KOGA, SHIKAMARU- exclamo pero en eso su estómago rugió nuevamente –nos topamos con tu madre, y te manda esto-dijo el peli negro mientras le lanzaba un bento y Chouji empezó a comer lo que había dentro mientras que los chicos se quedaron sentados en el borde del hoyo esperándolo –cuando lo haremos-pregunto justo cuando se terminó la comida y de saltos salió del hoyo -van a hacerlo no es así, puedo ayudarles-volvió a preguntar –por eso vinimos por ti-e respondió el Uzumaki mientras que Chouji sonrió a mas no poder.

La siguiente parada mera la florería Yamanaka, en donde se encontraba Ino en posición de meditación mientras realizaba un sello de mano, y justo cuando Shikamaru y Koga llegan a la entrada del local aparece la rubia frente a ellos – SHIKAMARU, KOGA-es saludo a ambos chicos –ya lo tienes no es asi-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras Koga asentía y le daba el pulgar en alto; horas más tarde, en el cementerio Shikamaru se acercó a una de las tumbas y dejo un ramo de flores en ella, hiso un circulo con algunos pétalos rodeando el símbolo de Konoha, saco un cigarrillo y con el encendedor en mano, encendió el Cigarrillo y lo puso en el centro del circulo –perdón por la tardanza, estuve un poco desubicado, pero gracias a alguien ya estoy bien-decía el Nara mientras daba una mirada al Jinchuriki el cual estaba frente a una lápida también y en ese mismo momento aparecían Chouji e Ino –vamos a intentar algo muy loco y problemático, por favor échanos un ojo-y en eso Chouji e Ino también dejaron cosas en la lápida –Asuma-sensei-dijeron los tres chicos, después de eso ya estaban por irse del cementerio y los alcanzo Koga el cual iba caminando hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos –terminaste con lo que ibas a hacer no es asi-pregunto el peli negro mientras el oji azul asentía y fueron caminando a preparar lo necesario para su plan –(tranquilo viejo Sarutobi, Asuma, les prometo a ambos que no dejare que nadie muera, aunque estoy seguro que no necesitaran mucho mi ayuda)-pensó el peli rojo mientras dirigía su vista en la tumba en la cual estuvo antes y esa era la de Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage.

Era la madrugada de un nuevo día aún faltaba para que el sol saliera ya que aún estaba oscuro, y los 4 ninjas ya se encontraban listos, -vámonos-dijo Shikamaru y los otros tres asintieron.

Cuando estaban por irse una voz les llamo la atención –ALTO-y los 4 giraron su cabeza para ver quién era y valla sorpresa que se dieron –YONDAIME-SAMA/TOU-SAN-exclamaron los 4 al ver a Minato justo atrás de ellos con su rostro por completo serio –van al algún lado-pregunto el oji azul mayor al grupo pero antes de que Koga hablara Shikamaru se adelantó –la misión anterior aún persiste, pero he conformado mi nuevo equipo-pero en eso en vez de que Minato se enojara solo sonrió –pues solo falta mi aprobación-y en eso se acercó al grupo justo en frente de Shikamaru –Shikamaru Nara, tú y tu equipo tienen la misios de ir en busca de los Akatsuki Hidan y Kakuzu, deberán traerlos a la aldea vivos o muertos-los 4 asintieron felices, tal parece no tendrán que escaparse aunque estuvieron por hacerlo hace unos momento –Koga-llamo el rubio a su hijo el cual le dirigió la mirada –sabes lo que te hará no solo tu madre, también las chicas cuando se enteren que te fuiste a pelear contra dos Akatsuki-y el Uzumaki le dio un ligero gran temblor, si de por si su madre sola da miedo enfadada, pero las chicas juntas era aterrador en todos los sentidos –por favor no me lo recuerdes Tou-san-le dijo el peli rojo a su padre el cual sol le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y puso su mano en la cabeza de su hijo –sé que lo lograran, e intentare calmarlas-el oji azul menor agradeció y fue junto al grupo, en ese momento ya estaba saliendo el sol un poco –OK EQUIPO ES HORA DE IRNOS-exclamo el Nara mientras los demás asentían y se fueron corriendo hacia el bosque en busca de los Akatsuki.

Pero justo en ese mismo momento en otro lado, en una gran roca Hidan el cual tenía la parte derecha de la túnica destruida y Kakuzu abrían los ojos después de estar en pose de meditación, en eso Hidan fue el primero en levantarse y estirar su cuerpo –tres días, tres malditos días sin moverme extrayendo al Gobi, estoy listo para la acción-y en ese mismo momento Kakuzu también se puso de pie y fue en camino dejando solo a él peli plata –HOYE KAKUZU ESPERAME MALDITA SEA-y empezó a correr intentando alcanzar al oji verde que no hacia ni caso a lo que decía.

Y justo en esos momento kilómetros al frente el equipo de Konoha se acercaba hacia ellos, pero Koga iba sumado en sus pensamientos – (para derrotar a ese par, tendré que utilizar ese Jutsu)-pensó mientras veía su mano derecha detenidamente – (será el momento de usar ese Jutsu nuevamente)-.

 **Una pelea estaba por acercarse, el Dúo Zombi vs Konoha el próximo capítulo:** **El Fin de la Inmortalidad y Futon: Rasen Shuriken y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo Interior.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y como siempre les recuerdo, dejen reviews después de leer esto.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	41. El Fin de la Inmortalidad y Futon: Rasen

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: sean todos bienvenidos, al capítulo no. 41 del Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Rockerith: y como es costumbre primero contestaremos los reviews del capítulo anterior antes de presentar este:**

 **CCSakuraforever: nos alegra que te gustara, y aquí tienes el enfrentamiento con los inmortales.**

 **Alexzero: si bueno tenía que pensar en algo, y por cierto, también espero te guste la pelea.**

 **Ambos: reviews contestados, ahora que inicie capitulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.41 El Fin de la Inmortalidad y Futon: Rasen Shuriken.

Nuevo día llegaba en las naciones elementales, pero ese día no iba a ser nada tranquilo, ya que un equipo conformado por 3 Chounin y un Jounin de Konoha iban en camino a pelear en contra del dúo inmortal de Akatsuki, pero antes de eso, Koga, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji estaba parados e un páramo repasando la estrategia, tenían que tener todo en su lugar, sus rivales próximos no eran comunes en todo el sentido de la palabra, y ya todo una vez claro el Nara le dio al Uzumaki una jeringa vacía –ya sabrás cuando usar esto Koga-el oji azul asintió, solo tenía que esperar el momento preciso para atacar.

Horas después ya era medio día y en este mismo momento nos encontramos en un gran paramo desolado el cual estaba lleno de árboles huecos y muertos, y justo en ese lugar los Akatsuki estaba caminando con rumbo a la aldea de Konoha para ir no solo por el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, también por el cuerpo de Asuma, pero ellos no parecían prestar atención a un tentáculo de sombra que parecía seguirlos a los dos, dicha sombra sea de paso provenía de Shikamaru el cual estaba escondido tras un árbol junto a los demás; tal parece la sombra lograría atrapar al par, pero –Hidan-le dijo a su compañero el cual solo dio un suspiro –ya se-y ambos dieron un salto un lado esquivando la sombra de Shikamaru, pero justo en ese momento dos Kunai aparecieron y ambos se cubrieron, Hidan con su guadaña y Kakuzu con su puño que se volvió negro, pero en ese momento notaron algo en dichos Kunai –NOTAS EXPLOSIVAS-exclamaron ambos al ver las notas en los Kunai que explotaron en ese momento y el lugar se llenó de una gran cortina de humo de la explosión, y cuando esta se despejo, ambos tomaron una gran distancia, pero luego vieron arriba de ellos y apareció el Nara a punto de lanzarles más Kunai los cuales esquivaron y estos aterrizaron en sus sombras, pero estos no eran Kunai, eran cuchillas de Chakra, las cuchillas de Asuma para ser precisos, ambos esperaron la explosión, pero esta, no paso.

Ambos al ver que no había peligro estaban por moverse, pero valla sorpresa se llevaron al ver que no podían moverse –nos atrapo-mascullo Kakuzu el cual estaba inmóvil al igual que su compañero y justo a un lado de las Cuchillas apareció Shikamaru con una sonrisa – ** _Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu (Posesión de Sombra Shuriken)_** , un éxito-dijo el Nara mientras los Akatsuki solo lo veían con ira –como es que lograste atraparnos aun sin tu sombra pequeño bastardo-le pregunto Hidan al Nara el cual solo sonrió –lo que les lance son cuchilla de Chakra-y tanto Hidan como Kakuzu dirigieron su vista a las cuchillas –estas no solo absorben la naturaleza del Chakra, también complementas y potencializan el Jutsu del portador-explico el Nara mientras los ojos de Kakuzu se abrían a mas no poder –una vez absorbido el Chakra, este se transforma en una extensión del Jutsu, y como sabrán no quería darles a ustedes, más bien a sus sombras- termino de explicar el peli negro mientras su sombra se combinaba a la de Hidan y retiraba la Cuchilla del suelo, después de eso hiso un movimiento de estar tomando algo, y el peli plata lo imito mientras tomaba su guadaña –ahora no comete el mismo error-Hidan estaba muy molesto –solo te advierto que nunca olvido una cara, cuando te encuentre te matare- pero Shikamaru solo sonrió un poco –no has entendido nada- y después de eso empezó a correr hacia un lado, Hidan iba directo al oji verde el cual seguía inmóvil, y justo cuando estaba por dar un corte, sorpresivamente Kakuzu se agacho solo recibiendo un corte en la manga derecha de la túnica, mientras que a unos metros de él la Cuchilla en su sombra fue removida por su mano de la cual salían hilos negros –ESO KAKUZU-grito de alegría el oji morado al ver que su compañero se liberó del control, pero hubo algo que todos vieron, al extremo del brazo, los hilos parecían envolver algo que estaba palpitando como si fuera un –(asi que es cierto)-pensó Shikamaru mientras se detenía –(pero aun asi, como es que el logro)-y después lo recordó –(de seguro cuando los ataque con los Kunai explosivos, el debió esconder su brazo en el suelo aprovechando el humo)- y después vio que su brazo se volvía a unir –esto no se acaba aun, mis habilidades son infinitas, deberías pensar en qué hacer en vez de ser un idiota como mi compañero-dijo Kakuzu mientras se acomodaba el brazo y los hilos lo unían.

Hidan solo sonrió un poco y dio unas ligeras risas, pero se detuvo una vez puso más atención a lo que dijo Kakuzu –HOYE KAKUZU, COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE MI CONPAÑERO-le grito enfurecido por que le habían dicho idiota, pero justo en eso volvió a moverse y atacar a el oji verde con su guadaña, y lo persiguió hasta que el oji verde choco contra un árbol sin ningún lugar a donde ir, pero en ese mismo árbol en la cima se encontraba Chouji –(ahora Chouji)-pensó el Nara justo cuando vio al castaño dar un salto dando vueltas y su cabello se volvió puntiagudo – ** _Nikudan Hari Sensha no Jutsu (Masa Humana Pinchante)_** -y con la velocidad se agrando a una gran tamaño directo al Akatsuki –KAKUZU-grito Hidan intentado advertirle pero Kakuzu recibió el ataque por encima y el impacto produjo una gran cortina de humo y por esta salió el Akimichi poniéndose a un lado del Nara –como crees que estén las cosas- -lo sabía, es tal y como dijo Koga-respondió mientras la cortina se despejaba y dejaba ver a un intacto Kakuzu –tiene un Jutsu el cual blinda su cuerpo, los ataques físicos no funcionan en el- Kakuzu se quitó el polvo y hablo –es cierto, eres muy observador, los ataques físicos no servirán en mi- -JAJAJAJAJAJA AHORA TEMAN MISERABLES ATEOS, KAKUZU AHORA EL CONTRATAQUE-exclamo el oji morado ignorando el hecho de que el aún seguía bajo el control de Shikamaru, pero justo en ese momento antes de que Kakuzu se moviera una mano le atravesó el lado izquierdo del pecho bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Hidan.

Ese alguien era Koga el cual tenía su mano izquierda impregnada de Chakra Raiton que daba un sonido similar al del trinar de aves – (tengo que agradecerle a Sasuke que me enseñara el **_Chidori_** , pero eso será después)- pensó mientras aún seguía con su mano atravesando el cuerpo de Kakuzu -pero en qué momento, no sentí su presencia-el oji azul solo sonrió, había usado su velocidad como el Akai Senkou para aparecer por detrás e impactar el jutsu – (sorprendente)-fue el pensamiento de los 3 Shinobis de Konoha –oye que demonios te pasa, no que los ataques físicos no te hacían nada-le recrimino el oji morado a su compañero –pues, es porque su jutsu de blindaje es de Doton, y este es débil contra el Raiton, solo es cuestión de pensar en eso-le respondió el peli rojo mientras –momento, cabello rojo, símbolo Uzumaki y marcas en las mejillas, con razón sabes de esto, eres Koga Uzumaki el Akai Senkou-el oji azul sonrío mientras el Chakra Raiton desaparecía, sacaba su mano del cuerpo del Akatsuki y desaparecía en un destello rojo apareciendo a lado de los demás, pero no noto que él había tomado una muestra de sangre de Kakuzu y la tenía en la jeringa. Pero sorprendentemente el oji verde seguía de pie como si nada.

-terminemos con esto-dijo el ex ninja de Taki mientras se quitaba la túnica y al hacerlo revelo su cuerpo lleno de puntadas y en su espalda había 4 mascaras ANBU pero una de esas estaba destruida, esa fue la que recibió el impacto del Jutsu de Koga.

La espalda del Akatsuki empezó a temblar y las máscaras salieron disparadas hacia afuera separándose del cuerpo de Kakuzu y estas tomaron formas humanoides y la sombra de Shikamaru se separaba de la del peli plata el cual comenzó a estirar su cuerpo –que tal si comenzamos con la carnicería-pregunto el de la guadaña mientras el de los humanoides asentía –MIRE JASHIN-SAMA, OBSERVE A SUS CIERVOS, ESTAN A PUNTO DE MATAR A UN MONTON DE ATEOS DE PORQUERIA- -recuerda que al Jinchuriki debes dejarlo vivo-pero justo en eso uno de los humanoides comenzó a tambalearse y se derritió como si fuera plástico quemado –uno menos, faltan 4-susurraron el Uzumaki y el Nara al ver caer a la primera mascara –ya se te murió una de las cosas Kakuzu-le dijo el adorador de Jashin –si ellos van a ponerse serios, entonces, mejor lo hago yo también-dijo el peli rojo mientras el cristal de la armadura comenzaba a brillar.

-Brilla y Resplandece para siempre Pegaso-exclamo el oji azul mientras el brillo se incrementaba y todos se tapaban los ojos por la luz.

Una vez la luz cesara todos vieron con lujo y detalle a Koga con la armadura de Pegaso puesta, pero en su espalda habían también un par de alas las cuales eran igual de brillantes como la armadura –PERO QUE DEMONIOS-grito Hidan sin entender lo que pasaba –(esa es la armadura de la que hablan, si la usa es porque los adversarios son poderosos)-pensó el peli negro al ver al caballero usar su armadura –no sé qué haya hecho, pero eso no cambia nada-dijo el oji verde mientras hacía sellos de mano y una de las bocas de las máscaras se abrían y de esta se producía electricidad –Koga, Shikamaru, Chouji deben esquivar eso-grito Ino mientras corría hacia ellos – ** _Raiton Gian no Jutsu_** -y una gran cantidad de electricidad fue hacia ellos, pero el Uzumaki realizo sellos de mano – ** _Futon: Repusho no Jutsu_** -y de sus manos salió una gran corriente de viento que destruyo el jutsu Raiton de Kakuzu –como es posible- en eso la Yamanaka llego a ellos –están bien-pregunto –si lo estamos-le respondió el Uzumaki.

-cómo es que pudiste neutralizar mi Jutsu-pregunto el oji verde –se cosas de ustedes gracias a la red de espías de Ero-Sennin, sé que Hidan es prácticamente inmortal, a menos que le destruyas la cabeza- el peli plata estaba impresionado, supo de la única debilidad de su estado, después de eso Koga vio a Kakuzu –y tú, una técnica prohibida la cual te da la habilidad de tener 5 corazones y las 5 naturalezas de Chakra, y para tu repuesta yo también tengo los 5 elementos-y uno a uno mostro sus elementos –ya mate a uno de tus corazones, solo faltan los otros 4, Shikamaru-el mencionado lo miro esperando algo- toma esto-y le lanzo la jeringa al Nara –ya sabes que hacer-y el Nara solo sonrío mientras hacia el sello de mano y su sombra volvía a unirse a la de Hidan el cual estaba distraído y cuando se dio cuenta maldijo entre dientes por ser atrapado otra vez, Shikamaru hiso que Hidan soltara su guadaña y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque más cercano –chicos, ahora la pelea es entre mí y el raro-dijo el Uzumaki a lo cual asintieron, el conocía los puntos débiles del adversario, eso le daba ventaja después de eso Koga salió corriendo hacia Kakuzu intentando darle un golpe, pero este logro esquivarlo, pero después sintió un dolor en el estómago, y vio que hubo otro Koga el cual le dio una patada –(cuando hiso el clon, no lo vi hacerlo)-y en eso realizo sellos de mano y la máscara de Raiton de nuevo se abrió – ** _Raiton: Gian no Jutsu_** -pero Koga esquivo la electricidad a dando un salto, pero vio que frente a ,el apareció otra la cual empezó a producir fuego y cuando este disparo desapareció en un resplandor rojo y apareció en un árbol cercano y luego corrió hacia la sima mientras esquivaba balas de aire de otra de las máscaras en otro destello rojo desapareció y apareció justo detrás de la máscara y sujetándose fuertemente de esta sus alas se alzaron y volaron hasta arriba – ** _Pegasus Rolling Crush_** **_(Choque Giratorio de Pegaso)-_** y dando un gran descenso ambos chocaron contra el suelo y la máscara se destruyó y Koga dando un salto giratorio terrizo en el suelo, pero Kakuzu sí que era persistente –toma esto Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Incendio Mortal)-y de una de las máscaras salió una gran llamarada de fuego directo a Koga el cual solo invoco sus cadenas de Chakra –Nebula Chain (Cadena Nebular)-y la cadena derecha fue a atacar a Kakuzu dividiendo sorprendentemente el fuego y golpeándolo en la cara mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol.

 **Con Shikamaru.**

El Nara había corrido varios kilómetros adentro del bosque, cuando se detuvo comenzó a lanzar a los arboles Kunai atados con alambres y en estos habían sellos explosivos en toda el área alrededor de él y Hidan el cual poco a poco recuperaba el movimiento –no creas que esto me asusta-y la sombra de Shikamaru volvió a separarse de la de Hidan –ahora que estamos solos, me la pusiste aún más fácil-y de su túnica saco una estaca de metal negra y comenzó a correr hacia Shikamaru el cual puso su mano derecha en su cara intentando defenderse , pero cayó al suelo al recibir el ataque y en su mejilla había una ligera cortada y en la estaca tenía la punta manchad de sangre.

Hidan rio un poco y con su lengua tomo la sangre y la ingirió, y justo en ese momento su cuerpo se volvió negro con líneas blancas simulando un esqueleto; después de eso se hiso un corte en l mano y con su sangre comenzó a dibujar un circulo con un triángulo en el centro y se paró sobre este –ya está todo listo-y tomando y alzando su estaca estaba por clavársela en el corazón.

 **Con Koga.**

Kakuzu se volvió a levantar –con las máscaras que has destruido, usare tu corazón después para reponerlas Koga Uzumaki-rugió el Akatsuki mientras las dos mascaras restantes volvían a entrar a su cuerpo y estas se pusieron en ambos lados de su espalda, su máscara se rompió y revelo su boca separada a la mitad al punto de parecer otra mascara y revelando su cabello largo de color marron –e…es un…monstruo-dijo Ino al ver la transformación del Akatsuki –espero estés listo, porque el juego, se acabó- el Caballero solo tomo pose de batalla y alzando las alas en caso de que necesite volar –(Shikamaru, que tanto haces)-se preguntaba el Uzumaki – ** _Denki Kasaiton_** -y los ojos de los demás se abrieron a mas no poder, como era posible, solo habían dos personas con dicho elemento, como él conocía las llamas eléctricas – ** _Ōgata Denki Kaen kōgeki no Jutsu_** -y las llamas eléctricas salieron de ambas mascaras directo a Koga el cual dio un salto y voló en el aire esquivando el Jutsu, después volvió a aterrizar al suelo -como es posible que conozcas ese elemento, solo hay dos personas que saben usarlo-pregunto el Uzumaki –he oído rumore de que un chico creo un elemento con el poder destructor del rayo y el poder del calor del fuego, y decidí intentar unir mis mascara para poder hacerlo, y así logre ese elemento, tengo que darle las gracias a ese chico el cual creo que se llama Subaru- y cuando estaba por lanzar otro jutsu de llamas eléctricas, se detuvo de repente y se tomó el pecho izquierdo justo donde estaba el corazón –(ESO SHIKAMARU)-pensaron los chicos al ver al Akatsuki arrodillarse del dolor por el momento –que es lo que pasa.

 **Con Shikamaru.**

Hidan se había apuñalado el corazón, pero, para su sorpresa Shikamaru se levantaba como si nada y después hiso un sello de mano y su sombra subió por el cuerpo de Hidan atándolo con esta –maldito, como es que sigues vivo-pregunto el oji morado al verlo aun de pie como si nada –muy simple, te engañe, creíste matarme pero-y se limpió la sangre de su mejilla revelando, que no había cortada alguna –ya que la sangre en tu arma no es mía, es de tu compañero-y los ojos de Hidan se abrieron –como, no es posible- -te equivocas, cuando Koga impacto a tu compañero con el **_Chidori_** , tomo una muestra de sangre, y después me la dio esperando que la usara en el momento justo-y después de eso las ataduras de sombra se unieron con los alambres con notas explosivas cubriendo por completo el cuerpo de Hidan –eres un estúpido-dijo Hidan mientras Shikamaru solo sonrió y con su espada la clavo a un punto donde había un circulo con una x y el suelo comenzó a romperse hasta donde estaba parado el Jashinista y debajo de él se formó un agujero de escombros –cuando hiciste esto- -hace rato, antes de encontrarnos, cuando maldices a alguien, cavas tu propia tumba no es así-y después de su bolsillo saco el encendedor de Asuma y comenzó a encenderlo –tu maldijiste a Asuma-sensei, ahora no te dejare vivo como si nada, esa era tu tumba-y cuando lo encendió lo lanzo a Hidan el cual vio como el encendedor tocaba una de las notas explosivas y por último.

BOM….

Detonaron todos los sellos, y del humo que este género partes del cuerpo de Hidan cayeron al agujero, brazos, piernas, y su cabeza la cual tenía una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su boca –COMO TE ATREVEZ, MIRA COMO ME DEJASTE- el Nara solo lo veía como si nada, con su cara muy seria –JASHIN-SAMA TOMARA VENGANZA POR LO QUE ME HICISTE, SUFRIRAS EL PEOR JUICIO DE JASHIN-SAMA- -ni tú, ni tu dios me dan miedo, sabrás que tú y yo creemos en cosas distintas, yo creo que la Voluntad de Fuego, ahora no deberías preocuparte del estúpido de Jashin, sino de mí, ya que yo te juzgare-y lanzo un Kunai explosivo al cráter el cual exploto y escombros comenzaron a caer –JAJAJAJA, QUE GRACIOSO, YO SERE QUIEN TE JUSGUE, YO VOY A MORDERTE HASTA ACERTE PEDAZI…-gritaba Hidan mientras las rocas caían, pero una de ellas cayó sobre su cara y corto sus palabras y el cráter se llenó de rocas, y cercas de Shikamaru vio el encendedor y lo tomo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos –lo logre, solo faltan los demás-.

 **Con Koga.**

Kakuzu se había recuperado un poco, pero Justo frente a él vio al Uzumaki que hiso un sello de mano – ** _Kage Bushing no Jutsu_** -y dos clones aparecieron junto a él.

Koga puso su mano en frente y de esta comenzó a formarse una esfera, después otro clon puso sus manos sobre esta y el Chakra de viento comenzó a unirse formando un **_Rasengan_** de viento pero este crecía más y más mientras un clon estaba frente a ellos como en modo de impedir que los detengan; Kakuzu se sobresaltó al ver esa técnica, los demás no creían lo que veían, ese Jutsu provocaba un chirrido tan ensordecedor mientras que a Koga le llegaba un recuerdo de, el tiempo que entreno con Jiraiya.

 **Flash Back Koga.**

Koga y Jiraiya estaban en medio de un campo de entrenamiento Koga y un clon de, el tenían lista la técnica que estuvo entrenando durante varios meses.

-lo logre mire Ero-Sennin-dijo Koga con una sonrisa mientras mostraba su Jutsu.

-bien ahora, impacta tu Jutsu en esa roca de allá-dijo el Ganma Sennin el cual apunto a una roca que estaba atrás del peli rojo, el cual sonrió y corriendo estrello el Jutsu, después de eso sucedió una explosión la cual cubrió todo el lugar y después de eso se revelo a Koga con su mano derecha extendida sus vendas fueron destrozadas y su mano estaba llena de cortadas, pero justo en frente de él había un gran cráter.

Jiraiya al ver eso solo dio un suspiro mientras sonreía –nunca dejas de sorprenderme Koga-.

 **Fin Flash Back Koga.**

Los ojos de Koga seguían siendo azules, pero la pupila volvía a estar rasgada –(que es ese Jutsu, sea lo que sea, no debo dejar que me toque, sino, estaré acabado)-pensó alarmado Kakuzu al ver el Jutsu de Koga.

El Peli rojo levanto su brazo derecho alzando su Jutsu y dio un grito con el nombre que le dio hace meses – ** _Futon: Rasen Shuriken (E. Viento: Shuriken Espiral)_** –era como el **_Rasengan_** de Viento, pero más grande, y las aspas de viento eran más grandes asemejando a una Fuma Shuriken y el chirrido era casi ensordecedor –VAMOS-exclamo el oji azul mientras los clones y el corrían, y cuando los clones estaba por atacar a Kakuzu el dio un gran salto al aire quedando justo encima del que tenía el Jutsu –(puedo Ignorar a los clones, al original del Jutsu debo eliminar)-y sus hilos salieron disparados a Koga el cual intento defenderse pero estos impactaron,

Koga estaba en el suelo inmóvil, los hilos atravesaban sus piernas su brazo derecho y su costado izquierdo, sangre salía de su boca –KOGA….-gritaron Chouji e Ino al ver al peli rojo en el suelo –se acabó-dijo Kakuzu creyendo que había ganado pero en eso.

PUFF

Koga desapareció en una bola de humo revelando ser un falso Koga – (era un **_Kage Bushing_** ) – pensó sorprendido ya que creyó que le había dado al original y justo encima de él se volvió a escuchar el sonido del chirrido.

(N.A: pongan esto para la escena: Saint Seiya Omega OST Like Pegasus).

-ESTOY AQUÍ ARRIBA DATTEBAYO-y justo encima de él volando estaban Koga y el otro Clon creando otro **_Rasen Shuriken_** , Kakuzu estaba horrorizado no había forma de que lo pudiera esquivar ahora –AAAAAHHHH…. – fue el grito de Koga al momento de caer en picada con la intensión de impactar el Jutsu – (ESE MOCOSO, SE HISO PASAR POR UNO DE LOS CLONES PARA DISTRAERME)-pensó el peli marrón mientras veía venir su final.

-TOMA ESTO – grito Koga al momento de que impactara su Jutsu en la espalda de Kakuzu, pero Koga sentía que a su mano se le clavaban muchas cuchillas.

-GHAAAAGH- y repentinamente el **_Rasen Shuriken_** se separó de la mano de Koga junto a Kakuzu y ambos salieron disparados a distintas direcciones y Koga Choco contra un árbol con tanta fuerza que una de las alas se destruyó por completo, la parte del brazo derecho de la armadura estaba por completo destruida al igual que las vendas, y la armadura se llenó de grietas por el choque.

Las aspas del Rasen Shuriken se adentraron a la espalda de Kakuzu al igual que la esfera y después, el Jutsu exploto formando una gran esfera de viento que tenía encerrado al Akatsuki; el Jutsu provoco una gran onda expansiva y casi todos tuvieron que cubrirse y sostenerse de lo que encontraran para no salir volando. Dentro de la esfera Kakuzu sentía como si millones de agujas se incrustaban a la vez en su piel.

La esfera se disipo dejando un enorme cráter por debajo, y flotando por este estaba el Akatsuki despedazado por completo, sus dos últimos corazones se hicieron pedazos, nadie podría sobrevivir a un Jutsu como ese, finalmente cayó al suelo sin vida.

Koga con algo de esfuerzo logra levantarse justo a tiempo cuando el Akimichi y la Yamanaka lo veían –guau-dijo impresionado el castaño –genial-dijo la rubia en el mismo estado, el oji azul solo dio una media sonrisa mientras levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha –lo hice, Dattebayo-pero ellos no sabían que una parvada de pájaros blancos que parecían ¿hechos de papel? Salieron volando del lugar.

(N.A: fin del Ost)

Pero luego vieron que traía caído su brazo derecho y le ayudaron con su brazo, pero luego vieron que tenía varias cortadas finas y moretones.

Rápido tenían que ir a la aldea para dar el informe y de paso que le dieran atención médica a Koga en su brazo.

 **El dúo Zombi encontró su final, que tan fuerte es Koga, y que más pasara esto y más en el próximo Capitulo:** **Próxima Misión, El Jinchuriki del Sanbi no Kame y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo Interior.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: ya que Alex se esforzó mucho para que les gustara.**

 **Ambos: nos vemos en la próxima Ja Ne.**


	42. Próxima Misión, El Jinchuriki del Sanbi

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, aquí les traemos el nuevo capítulo del Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Rockerith: y como siempre antes de empezar responderemos los reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: nos alegra que te gustara.**

 **Alexzero: bueno nos alegra que te gustara, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, recuerda cómo es posible reparar la armadura de un caballero.**

 **Yo: listo, ahora que inicie capítulo 42.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Pegasus ryuseyken-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.42 Próxima Misión, El Jinchuriki del Sanbi no Kame.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde la pelea contra los Akatsuki inmortales y era de tarde en la aldea de Konoha, en estos momentos nos encontramos en la oficina de Minato y justo en ella se encontraban Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Koga, Minato y Kushina la cual no estaba para nada feliz en que su sochi se fuera a pelear y ver el estado en que se encontraba, y eso era porque Koga tenía su brazo derecho completamente lleno de cortadas y moretones y por cómo podía ver el cristas de la armadura estaba agrietado –buen trabajo el de todos-dijo Minato con una sonrisa pero esta cayo poniendo su cara seria –pero aun no debemos celebrar, no mientras hayan más Akatsuki-y los chicos asintieron –Koga, tienes heridas muy severas en el brazo- -ni que lo digas, parecía como si este se fuera a volver pedazos- en eso Ino hablo –cuando llegamos Yuna le dio un tratamiento preliminar para estabilizarlo-en eso el semblante serio de Minato no cambio, continuo serio –Koga, ve a que te hagan un chequeo-ordeno el rubio –estoy bien Tou-san, enserio estoy bien – pero justo cuando termino de hablar Kushina apareció frente a él y comenzó a zarandearlo fuertemente –COMO QUE ESTAS BIEN, TU BRAZO DERECHO ESTA MUY GRAVE, Y TODO ESTO ES PORQUE TE FUISTE A PELEAR CONTRA ESOS AKATSUKI – después su rostro se volvió dulce a dirección a Minato, pero seguía zarandeando a Koga –descuida Mina-kun yo me encargare de que sea atendido verdad Koga-chan – el oji azul mayor solo dio un suspiro mientras que los Chounin solo veían la escena aterrados.

En el hospital unos minutos después, Koga se encontraba acostado en una cama en una habitación y aun lado de él se encontraba Yuna la cual llego en cuanto Kushina le informo, aunque fue la primera chica en enterarse ya que ella no le dijo a las otras –sabes Koga-kun, a veces puedes ser muy imprudente – le regaño la oji violeta a su novio y después leyó el expediente –abrasiones, contusiones, ninguna de tus heridas son delicadas – pero después vio su brazo derecho – el problema real es tu brazo, esta fracturado en varias partes, y tus cortadas son finas y profundas – y con Ninjutsu medico comenzó a curar su brazo, aunque a Koga le causaba un poco de dolor y era visible por las muecas que hacia –(su cuerpo, no resiste que utilice el Jutsu) – pensó la rubia-castaña, mientras que el Uzumaki tenía otros pensamientos –( tal y como la primera vez que use el **_Rasen Shuriken_** , enserio tengo que evitar usarlo muy seguido hasta que encuentre una forma segura de usarlo) – después dirigió su mirada al cristal de la armadura de Pegaso todo agrietado –(no siquiera con la armadura hubo una diferencia) – y vio que su novia continuaba con su labor.

Pero en otra habitación, Minato, Kushina y Tsunade se encontraban alrededor de una camilla, y en esta se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Kakuzu envuelto en su mayoría con una manta –los estudios aun no terminan, pero descubrimos algo interesante sobre el **_Futon: Rasen Shuriken_** de Koga – y Minato y Kushina pusieron atención, necesitaban saber cómo funciona el Jutsu de su hijo –los daños que presenta este hombre, no son por golpes o de ataques comunes - -que quiere decir con eso Tsunade-sensei-pregunto la peli roja –que tan imposible como suena, las conexiones celulares de su red de Chakra fueron seccionadas – dicha información sorprendió a ambos, era imposible que un Jutsu pudiera hacer eso –si entendió su sorpresa, pero así es – respondió la rubia igual de sorprendida –nunca creí que el **_Futon: Rasen Shuriken_** fuera así de agresivo – dijo Minato con gran sorpresa, cuando él había tenido pensando agregar el Chakra Futon al **_Rasengan_** creyó que se crearía un Jutsu más poderoso, pero el resultado fue más allá de lo previsto –el efecto en el cuerpo parece más un envenenamiento, en un ataque increíblemente preciso que causa un daño a nivel celular – siguió dando el Informe la Senju mientras que Minato y Kushina pudieron más atención –el Chakra Futon se convierte en una tormenta de pequeñas agujas para atacar a todas las células del cuerpo – –que Jutsu tan sorprendente – dijo impactada Kushina al saber los efectos del Jutsu de su hijo, ya que el Jutsu era devastador –y Koga-chan, que hay de él, él lo utilizo y quedo con su brazo todo herido – pregunto la oji violeta ya que el que su hijo también resultara herido al usarlo le preocupaba –ese es el problema – y eso solo avivo la preocupación de la Uzumaki –Minato, pase lo que pase, no permitan que Koga vuelva a usar el **_Rasen Shuriken_** – dicha respuesta dejo atónitos a ambos –lo síntomas en el brazo derecho de Koga eran los mismos a los de este hombre, no tan severos, pero iguales – y podían ver por qué, cuando Koga les relato cuando uso el Jutsu dijo que la armadura sufrió daños al usarla –si Koga continua usándolo, tarde o temprano perderá la capacidad de controlar su Chakra – y eso dejo en terror a los padres del Caballero, si Tsunade decía que era posible que Koga no pudiera volver a controlar su Chakra, eso quería decir, que ni ella podría ayudarlo.

De regreso con Koga se le había envuelto el Brazo derecho por su novia Yuna –listo, solo no te alborotes – pero en eso le vino la preocupación y decidió preguntar –Koga-kun – el oji azul dirigió su mirada hacia ella –ese Jutsu, solo lo usaras para ocasiones de emergencia verdad – el oji azul solo bajo su cabeza y respondió en vox baja –no lo sé, ese Jutsu ha sido peligroso hasta para mí, la primera vez que lo use no pude moverme sin la ayuda de Ero-Sennin durante una semana, creo que usando la armadura no pasaría lo mismo, pero me equivoque, inclusive la armadura Salió casi destruida – dijo mientras dirigía su vista al cristal, la oji violeta suspiro, tal parece Koga siempre aria cosas tan peligrosas y tontas de vez en cuando.

Había pasado unos días desde eso, y tal y como dijo Tsunade Minato y Kushina la prohibieron a Koga que usara el **_Rasen Shuriken_** otra vez, y gracias a su sangre Uzumaki y factor Jinchuriki su brazo derecho logro curarse pronto, aunque casi lo perdía cuando había llegado a la mansión y tal y como dijo su padre las chicas se había enojado y le dieron buenos golpes y algunos eran en el brazo, pero cada una se tranquilizó cuando Koga les dio un beso cada una.

Era un nuevo día, y su padre les había mandado a llamar a los Caballeros ósea Soma, Ryuho, Haruto, Edén, Subaru, Yuna y Koga porque tenía una nueva misión y en el trayecto se encontraron a Konohamaru y a su equipo el cual pidió a Koga un momento, el peli rojo dijo que en un momento se les unía solo vería lo que le mostraría, después de eso el grupo der caballeros sin Koga había llegado a la Oficina de Minato, pero no solo se encontraba el Namikaze, también se encontraban, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Óbito y Rin –solicito nuestra presencia Hokage-sama – pregunto Ryuho mientras entraban a la oficina –sí, pero donde esta Koga – y como si lo hubieran invocado apareció en la oficina en un destello rojo –ese Konohamaru, al fin lo logro – susurro el Uzumaki mientras sonreía, pero después vio a los que habían en el lugar –Hola Óbito-sensei, Rin-sensei, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino – les saludo el oji azul a los demás de la habitación –hola Koga – le regresaron el saludo al Jinchuriki pero en eso dieron su atención a Minato para que les diera su misión –cual será nuestra Misión Tou-san – pregunto el oji azul menor –según informes de otras aldeas, Akatsuki ya se hiso de dos Bijuus mas, el Yonbi no Saru, y el Gobi no Ma ō taishi – dentro del oji azul Kurama abrió los ojos – **Son Goku, Kokuo** – exclamo al saber que dos de sus hermanos fueron sellados –gracias a Jiraiya-sensei – y el Sennin apareció en ese momento sentado en la ventana –descubrimos que el próximo objetivo es el Sanbi no Kame – –Isobu – fue lo que dijeron no solo Koga, también Rin para la sorpresa de los demás excepto Óbito, Minato y Jiraiya que ya sabían – su misión es ir a buscar al Sanbi, Koga tu podrás decirle todo lo que pasa, el de seguro confiara en ti – después vio a Rin un poco y ella asintió –después deberás convencerlo de que sea sellado en alguien y que tenga un Jinchuriki – en eso el peli rojo decidió hacer la pregunta –y quien sería el posible Jinchuriki – en eso Jiraiya tomo la palabra –ese alguien seria, alguien que conoce muy bien al Bijuu, alguien que fue anteriormente su Jinchuriki, y que logro sobrevivir – en eso Rin dio un paso adelante bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los demás –ese alguien seria yo –dijo Rin –pero, como, si usted fue una Jinchuriki, entonces como es que está usted viva –pregunto Soma ya que se le hacía difícil de creer que la castaña estuviera viva –fue durante la tercera guerra Ninja, los Ninjas de Kiri me habían secuestrado y me sellaron a Isobu como un plan para destruir a la aldea, después de eso Óbito-kun y Kakashi fueron a rescatarme, al principio les dije el plan de los Ninjas, pero Óbito-kun siendo muy terco no hiso caso junto a Kakashi y ambos pelearon contra los ninjas, pero cuando Kakashi estaba por usar el **_Chidori_** en uno me interpuse en el trayecto recibiendo el Jutsu – los demás se sorprendieron de que Rin hubiera sobrevivido al Jutsu de asesinato, Koga se tocó el hombro derecho, se sintió un poco identificado, él también había recibido el Jutsu y logro sobrevivir, pero Óbito gruño y apretó los puños, casi la perdía ese día –al principio mi idea fue morir y llevarme a Isobu conmigo y no ser un peligro para la aldea, pero lograron salvarme con atención médica inmediata, pero cuando me curaron Isobu ya no estaba en mi cuerpo – termino de relatar la castaña, si eso les aclaro la idea del porque –en este equipo el capitán será Óbito – el Uchiha solo asintió.

Pero en otra parte en una oscura guarida una mujer de cabello morado atado en una coleta baja, ojos negro, que viste una larga chaqueta color verde, con camelias blancas bordadas en su espalda y en el lado derecho; su manga derecha es corta en tanto que la izquierda es completamente larga, usa pantalones cortos color guinda llamada Guren y junto a ella un niño de cabello largo color verde, ojos violeta Viste un chaleco largo gris, sobre una camiseta de manga larga verde, además de unos pantalones azules oscuro con los tobillos vendados, y unas sandalias marrones oscuro y un manto Azul, y justo en frente de ellos estaban Kabuto y Orochimaru el cual veía a las dos personas frente a el –muy bien, Yukimaru, tengo grandes planes para ti – le dijo Orochimaru al niño –cuáles son esos planes, Orochimaru-sama – pregunto la mujer –recibí informes de que el Sanbi se encuentra en un lago a unos kilómetros de aquí, su misión, es convertir a Yukimaru, en Jinchuriki – los ojos de Guren se abrieron mucho, mientras que Yukimaru no sabía lo que pasaba –será de mucha ayuda tener a un Jinchuriki en mis filas, después de que logre pasar mi cuerpo a otro contenedor y vuelva a ponerle el sello a Sasuke-kun – explico Orochimaru su plan, Guren solo asintió a su orden y junto al niño salieron del lugar a prepararse.

En otro lado en el bosque, dos personas estaban caminando por el lugar, eran dos Akatsuki que tenían la misión de ir tras el Sanbi, uno de ellos era Deidara, mientras que el otro tenia cabello negro salvaje y una máscara en espiral naranja que dejaba ver solo su ojo y cubría todo su rostro (N.A: no hace falta decir quién es, o si) ambos llevaban caminando un buen rato, aunque Deidara parecía que estaba por estallar, la razón muy simple.

Su nuevo compañero Tobi era muy infantil, lo sacaba de quicio cada dos por tres, primero fue en una tienda de dangos donde le dijo que su arte eran imitaciones, después se burló cuando se enteró de que él fue derrotado por dos chicas, y justo ahora volvía a molestar –estoy muy aburrido Deidara-sempai – se quejó el Akatsuki infantil –ya deja de fastidiar – le ordeno el rubio a su compañero pero este parecía no querer hacerlo en un largo tiempo –tengo hambre – volvió a quejarse, pero Deidara había decidido ignorarlo o al menos intentarlo –ya llegamos – pregunto Tobi apareciendo a un lado del ex ninja de Iwa el cual parecía que no soportaría mucho –dime Tobi, te gustaría probar nuevamente mi arte –pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa tétrica que helo al infantil que se escondió detrás de un árbol –ya me calle –dijo este detrás de dicho árbol mientras Deidara solo suspiraba y ponía una sonrisa –por fin, paz y tranquilidad – pero su anhelada paz y tranquilidad se fue al retrete en ese momento –ya llegamos –volvió a aparecer Tobi frente a él, lo único que se escuchó en el bosque fue el grito del rubio.

De regreso a la aldea de Konoha en las puertas de estas se encontraban los elegidos para a misión, también se encontraban Minato, Kushina, Naruko y Daisuke el cual se quedaría en la mansión Namikaze en lo que Óbito y Rin regresaban de la misión, Koga ya se había despedido de Naruko así como Óbito y Rin de su hijo.

Y fueron en camino a buscar al Bijuu, Rin estaba nerviosa, volvería a ser una Jinchuriki después de tantos años, e instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho, Koga estaba decidido, no dejaría que otro de los hermanos de su compañero fuera sellado por los Akatsuki.

Pero no sabían que la misión traería consigo una pelea contra subordinados de Orochimaru, y miembros de Akatsuki.

 **Hora de salvar a un nuevo Bijuu, pero quien será el Jinchuriki, esto y más en el próximo capítulo: La Dama de los Cristales y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: si lo sé, es muy pequeño, pero el próximo capítulo prometo hacerlo más grande que el anterior.**

 **Rockerith: pero tal vez tarde un poco, Alex tiene contra turno este semestre, así que sean pacientes.**

 **Ambos: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	43. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

 **hola a todos y cada uno de los fans de este fic, el ninja de la esperanza.**

 **tengo noticias para ustedes sobre este fic.**

 **lo volvere a iniciar.**

 **se que ya llevo 40 y tantos capitulos en este fic, pero es que, pense que tal vez podria mejoraro, es por eso que acabo de subir un nuevo Fic, El Ninja de la Esperanza (Remake).**

 **espero que este nuevo fic les agrade a todos ustedes, y si en caso este Remake no llega a funcionar, volvere con este viejo fic.**

 **esto vendria siendo todo.**

 **Nos vemos Ja Ne.**

 **ATTE**

 **Alex No Kitsune**


End file.
